Butterfly
by silverfootsteps
Summary: After winning her first and only Olympic gold, Haruno Sakura shocks the world by announcing her retirement from skating. When she returns to her little hometown of Konoha, she finds that not much has changed. The same old temples, the same old persimmon trees. Resigned to a quiet life, she settles in for what she hopes will be an uneventful retirement. Skating AU. Itasaku.
1. Chapter 1

**summary** _The end/the beginning_

* * *

"Okay, okay, everyone quiet, please," Tsunade called, clapping her hands together once. People settled into their chairs. Some placing their folders on their desks. Others tucking their phones into their pockets.

"I know everyone is anxious to prep for the day, so I'll keep this meeting short."

"Thank God," muttered Asuma, leaning back in his seat. A few people chuckled, including the principal.

"First of all, I want to welcome everyone back. I hope that you had a chance to relax and recharge over spring vacation. It's a brand new school year, so I hope you'll go into it with open minds and high expectations," Tsunade said, like she did every year. A few people nodded.

"On a sad note, Chiyo-sensei has injured her hip and will not be able to join us this semester. She's on bed rest to recover from her surgery," Tsunade then added. A murmur rippled around the room. Chiyo had been at the school for longer than anybody. Although stern-faced, she always had words of wisdom to offer. Sort of like a terrifying grandmother to all the faculty.

"We've hired a replacement, though. I'm sure some of you will be familiar with her already."

As if on cue, a head popped in through the door.

" _Konchiwa_!" she chirruped. flashing a grin.

Asuma jumped to his feet, nearly knocking his chair over.

"Ah! You!" he exclaimed, pointing. She danced into the room, reaching across the desk to bump her fist against his. They slapped their palms together. Gripping them tight for a moment.

"Sarutobi-sensei!" she said, releasing his hand.

"Haruno-kun! Wait, no. You got married, right? What's your name now?" he asked.

Still smiling, she held up her left hand to reveal a bare ring finger.

"Just Haruno again. I got divorced last month!" she announced in the same cheerful tone.

Absolute silence answered her. Anxious eyes darting around as people tried to think of what to say. But she solved the problem by laughing.

"Anyway, I'll be the new school librarian starting today," Sakura declared. Teeth gleaming bright as she flashed another smile.

After Tsunade wrapped up the meeting, normally, the teachers gathered up their things. Some went to make copies before classes started. Others went to make coffee or put their lunches away in the fridge in the small kitchen tucked into the back of the staff room.

But today, everyone crowded around the new hire. Although, it was hard to call her "new" when most of them knew her quite well.

"Can't believe _you're_ the replacement!" laughed Kurenai, clapping Sakura on the shoulder.

"That's right, I was watching your interview on the television the other day. Is it true that you're retiring?" Shizune asked.

"Alright, you're smothering her. Give her some space," grumbled Asuma, swatting his clipboard around. Fist on his hip, he glared around at his coworkers.

"We'll go out for drinks tonight and you can pester her then," he added.

"Bleh. You're no fun, Sarutobi-sensei," one of the teachers complained.

"Don't make me blow my whistle at you," Asuma threatened. It dangled around his neck from a red lanyard. And it didn't take long for the rest of the teachers to disperse, finally getting started with their prep for the day.

Kurenai lingered, leaning against the desk. "We'll do all the catching up tonight. For now, focus on getting settled in. Do you need help getting to the library?" she said.

Sakura shook her head. "I still remember." Sakura tapped her temple.

"Alright. Let me know if you have any questions," Kurenai told her. Patting the top of the desk twice.

The library was on the second floor of the school. It was at the far end of the hallway, right next to the home economics room. She remembered spending her free periods studying there, the smell of fresh cookies spilling over from the class next door.

She slid the white door open. It was empty, just as she had expected. It was too early for most students to even think about being in here. Sakura stood in the doorway, admiring the lines of shelves. There were rectangular wooden tables in the middle of the room. Matching chairs pushed in underneath them.

There was a counter by the entrance. She remembered passing her books to Chiyo-sensei over it, waiting for her to stamp the white card inside. The smell of ink clinging to the cover as she shut the book. She also recalled the Chiyo-sensei had kept an orchid on the corner of the desk. A little pop of purple in the room otherwise filled with different shades of brown.

Sakura set her bag down on the desk, flicking on all the lights. She moved to the windows. She opened up all the blinds, let the sunlight stream in. And she stood, admiring the view. Her hands on her hips, she watched the schoolyard. Students were beginning to trickle in. Some walking their bikes, others strolling through the gates with their friends.

She inhaled deep through her nose. Exhaled just as slowly.

It felt strange to be home after so long.

* * *

The gold medal was a nice weight around her neck. Sakura wore it for all the interviews and press conferences. It gleamed in all the photos, catching all the light. She smiled until her cheeks hurt. Fielding all the questions from the reporters waving their hands around. The nonstop click of the cameras almost sounded like applause everywhere she went.

"Sakura, you broke your personal best today. How does that make you feel?"

"Grateful. I feel like all the support and love I've received helped me get to this point," she responded.

"Is there anyone specific you'd like to thank?"

"My coach, of course, who's taught me everything. And my fans for always supporting me," Sakura said. As if she hadn't answered that one hundreds of times before.

"Sakura, what're your plans for next year? There are rumors that you'll be participating in the World Figure Skating Championships coming up next month."

And Sakura paused at that. The cameras flashing made colors dance in front of her eyes. She blinked the strange shapes away.

"I won't. This is my last competition. I'm officially retiring," she stated.

A gasp rippled through the crowd. More flashes exploding in her vision. Hands flailing around harder to get her attention. And she could feel her coach gaping at her. Sakura stood.

"Thank you all for your questions," she said, effectively ending the press conference. Offering one last smile and wave, she stepped off the stage. ignoring the way her coach shouted her name as she walked away.

* * *

Konoha was a city built defying common sense. Or at least, that was what Sakura had always thought biking up the side of a hill of a mountain to school each day. The ride down was much smoother. And while a lot of her classmates walked their bikes up, taking their time, Sakura was too stubborn to admit defeat. She huffed and puffed her way up each day. Sweat dripping down the back of her neck first thing in the morning. Legs growing stronger with the effort.

She remembered dashing from school as soon as the afternoon clean-up ended. Wheels of her bike spinning in mad circles as she rolled down the side of the hill. Rushing to get to the rink at the bottom of the mountain, or the studio the next town over. Her duffle bag banging against her spine as she ran up and down winding steps.

With the cherry blossoms tumbling off the trees with each gust of wind, Sakura couldn't help but remember those days. Her ponytail whipping out behind her as she dashed madly towards a goal she couldn't yet see.

Tsunade introduced Sakura as the new librarian during the opening ceremony. For students in the small town, the arrival of a new teacher sent a ripple of excitement through the students. But it was amplified when the students recognized her name and her pink hair. She could see them murmuring, whispering behind their hands. Eyes darting to her, bright with excitement.

After the assembly ended, Sakura found herself back in the library. In that quiet. And after years of being surrounded by noise on all sides, it was actually kind of nice.

She perused the catalogue and double-checked that the shelves in the library were properly labeled. She even ventured into the dusty back room. Opening up boxes, she found some novels that hadn't yet been labelled and sorted. She browsed through them, crunching through a handful of cashews with her free hand as she skimmed.

The silence didn't last for long, though. Students began to trickle in, often in giggling clusters. They whispered as they watched her from behind shelves.

Sakura pretended not to notice them as she thumbed through an old reference book. It had some good information, but it was a little outdated. Which was to be expected in a rural school like this, she supposed. She scribbled this down onto her notepad before she moved on through the inventory.

After a while, one of the students come forward with a book. Hugging it to her chest. Sakura held her hand out for it without looking up. Sakura wrote down the title and number of the book in her log. Pencil scratching across the page. She stamped the card in the inside cover.

"Make sure you return this in two weeks," Sakura said, handing the book back over the counter.

"Um... Haruno-sensei, could I get a photo with you, please?" the girl requested. And it was only then that Sakura lifted her head.

She smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes.

"Why? I'm just a librarian," Sakura asked.

The girl squeaked out an apology. She hurried off to join her friends. And they left the library, whispering angrily to each other.

When Sakura wandered into the faculty room around noon, she found Asuma waving his arms around as he told a story.

"And so I say, 'Akimichi, why are you eating chips on the track?' and he goes, 'Because I haven't had lunch yet, Sensei'," Asuma concluded. A few of the other teachers chuckled. When Sakura slid the door shut, they looked up at her.

"Ah. Come over here, Haruno-kun. Say hello," Asuma said, gesturing for her. Sakura's face lit up as she walked over.

"Hatake-sensei," she greeted him. Kakashi shook her hand, eyes crinkling as he smiled.

"Haruno-kun. Glad to see you haven't forgotten your old homeroom teacher," he replied.

"I'm guessing I didn't see you in the morning because you overslept? Or you were on the roof smoking?" she conjectured. Kakashi rubbed the back of his head, eyes crinkling again.

"Both. Fell asleep on the roof. The weather's so nice, lately," he confessed. And then his eyes popped open. He pointed his thumb in the direction of the man sitting beside him.

"Ah, Haruno-kun, this is Rock Lee-sensei. He's a brand new hire this year, so you wouldn't know him," Kakashi said.

And Lee couldn't even speak at first. His eyes practically sparkling as he stared up at her. Clasping his hands together, he fidgeted, looking a little like he might burst.

"It's a pleasure to meet you!" he finally blurted out, turning a few heads with the declaration. Sakura nodded, shaking his hand.

"What do you teach?" she asked.

"English!" Lee exclaimed. He still seemed to be having trouble adjusting the volume of his voice. Sakura smiled.

"I lived in America for a couple years. Maybe you can help me brush up on my skills so I don't get too rusty," she suggested. When she laughed, Lee did too. His nervous giggles too high-pitched to be natural. Asuma shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose between his fingers.

The door slid open again and a few people walked in. The man at the front sighed, rolling his shoulders.

"Man, I'm beat. I hate the first few weeks with the 1st years. You have to treat them like they're babies," griped Shikamaru. He tossed his clipboard on his desk. But then he spotted Sakura, and his expression shifted. He walked over, hand held out. Instead of shaking it, Sakura slapped her open palm against his twice before they hit the backs of their hands together.

"Hey. Good to see you, Haruno," he said, grinning.

"Yeah. Good to see you too, Nara. Still can't believe you of all people became a teacher here. You were always moaning about how you couldn't wait to leave," Sakura remarked, hand on her hip. Sighing, Shikamaru looked up at the ceiling.

"I can't believe it either," he griped.

They chatted for the rest of lunch break. Kurenai and some of the others joined them. Laughter filling the room as they revisited the old days. Asuma discovering Shikamaru taking a nap in the gym. The time Sakura scaled the side of the building on a dare.

"Remember that time you lifted someone over your head? That was scary," Shikamaru recalled.

"Ah, come on. He was sooo annoying," Sakura added. Kakashi shook his head.

"You guys were such a rowdy homeroom. You gave me so many grey hairs," he complained.

"Hatake-sensei, your hair has always been that color," pointed out Kurenai. They all burst into laughter at that.

After lunch, they all went their separate ways again. Sakura discovered a stack of biology textbooks hidden in the back of the book closet. She rubbed the dust off one of the covers and flipped through. They only looked to be a few years old. Gathering them up in her arms, she headed out of the library, down to the lab. Thankfully, there was no class inside when she peered through the window.

Sakura wedged her elbow into the crack in the door. Shoving it open. She stepped sideways into the lab to avoid smashing the books against the doorframe.

"Excuse me. Sensei?" she called out.

There was a light on in the tiny adjoined office. It flickered off. And then an older man in a white coat stepped through the door. His eyes widened. He rushed forward to take the books from her. Easing them onto the counter.

"Orochimaru-sensei, sorry to barge in like this," Sakura said. Orochimaru removed his reading glasses. He hadn't needed those the last time she had seen him. His expression warmed as he took her in.

"It's not a problem. How can I help you, Haruno-kun? Or, sorry. Haruno-sensei," Orochimaru corrected himself.

"I found these in storage in the library. I was thinking maybe you could use them," Sakura explained, placing her hand on the stack.

Orochimaru peered down at the pile, blinking.

"Well, I'm very thankful for this, but you should have sent some students. You carried these heavy things down the hall all by yourself?" he queried. Sakura smiled.

"I also wanted an excuse to come visit. Sarutobi-sensei wants to drag everyone to a drinking party after work. You're coming, right?"

When he pursed his lips, she already knew his answer. That didn't mean she was going to accept it.

"Please, Orochimaru-sensei. Don't you want to hear about all the cool stuff I've been doing?" she wheedled. Orochimaru's lips twisted.

"I don't know. I'm not a big fan of social gatherings," he hedged. He rubbed his hands together.

"I'll show you my training videos. Even the ones from when I was in Saint Petersburg," Sakura offered. Orochimaru's gaze sharpened. He stared her directly in the eyes.

"Even ones you haven't posted to your Instagram?" he demanded. And Sakura laughed. She had won.

"You really _are_ obsessed. Yeah, Sensei. Those too," she answered.

* * *

When the last bell rang and students filed out of the building, most of the teachers stayed put. There were clubs and activities to advise and paperwork to complete. Some holed up in the faculty room to grade as the sky began to darken.

Sakura lingered in the library, hands on her hips. Shikamaru tilted his head to one side. A book held against his hip.

"I mean, I don't think it's against school rules. I'd double check with the principal, though," he mused. Sakura tilted her head too. Crossing her arms across her chest. She nodded.

The door burst open. Asuma poked his head in, grinning.

"Come on, you two. Time to go!" he called.

"That old man's as annoying as ever," grumbled Shikamaru as they followed him into the hall.

In a town as small as Konoha, there weren't many places to choose from in terms of post-work drinks. There was a bar by the one and only train station, or another bar near the doctor's office. The one near the train station was a little nicer, however, and it seemed that the principal was in a generous mood.

The owner ushered them into the private room in the back. They settled around the low wooden tables. Purses and jackets went in neat piles against the walls.

Sakura made sure to sit next to Orochimaru, who still looked wary about the whole affair. On her other side sat Shikamaru.

Tsunade kept her speech short as she welcomed Sakura to the staff. Making a few jokes here and there that the older teachers laughed at. There were some new faces that Sakura wasn't familiar with. They introduced themselves, and Sakura forgot their names almost immediately. And there wasn't enough time to feel bad about this as food and snacks arrived.

Sakura unlocked her phone and scrolled through her old videos. She opened up the folder that read 'St. Petersburg Training'. Orochimaru leaned closer to get a better look. He pulled out his glasses, perching them on the end of his nose.

Tsunade laughed. "I still can't get used to those. Orochimaru-sensei, you look like an old man."

Orochimaru stared at her over his glasses before he replied, "Allow me to gently remind you that you're a year older than me, _Kouchou_." But Tsunade continued to laugh, raising a glass to herself in a toast.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm not a day over 40," she proclaimed. Laughter exploded from her end of the table at that.

Sighing, Orochimaru looked back down at Sakura's phone. He fixed his glasses again. When Sakura hit play, Shikamaru heard the music and leaned in to watch too.

Sakura's long ponytail whipped out behind her as she glided around the rink. She gathered momentum and speed, eyes narrowed as she concentrated.

Her left foot slid back. She pushed off, launching into the air. She spun around three times. But when she landed on her left foot, it buckled. She tumbled, hitting the ice hard. Shikamaru and Orochimaru winced in unison. In the video, a man skated over from the opposite end of the rink, chuckling as he helped her to her feet.

In the video, Sakura was laughing too as she stood. Brushing ice off the back of her leggings.

"Stop laughing and show me how to do it again," she complained.

"You really suck at this. Maybe we should take a break?" he suggested, his back blocking out the camera for a moment. The clip ended there.

Sakura went on, playing through more footage from her training days. They could tell the passage of time from her hair. Long to short. Short to long. She went through phases, braiding it during her junior days, letting it grow long before cutting it short for her senior debut. And then it grew out again as she continued to compete. Her simple t-shirts started to bear famous logos as sponsorships began to pour in.

A few more people crowded around one end of the table to watch. They 'ooh'ed and cringed in the same spots. Some gasping when she stuck the hard landings. Murmuring remarks when she spiraled in almost a blur, her arms held above her head. When the videos ended, Sakura looked up in time to see Orochimaru dabbing a tear from his eye.

"Oh, Sensei, you big softie!" she laughed, putting her arm around him for a second. He sniffed, expression quite composed.

"Your take-offs are so clean. But you've always been good at those," he sighed, patting her knee. And then he shuffled back to his original position. Taking a sip of his beer.

"I had no idea Orochimaru-sensei was such a figure skating maniac," Lee whispered. Kakashi chuckled as he poured him another drink.

"Orochimaru-sensei skated when he was younger. He's the one that taught Haruno how to skate," Kakashi replied. And Orochimaru smiled sheepishly.

"If only I was more careful and didn't tear my meniscus in college," lamented Orochimaru. Sakura patted his hand on top of the table for a moment.

"Then I wouldn't have met you. I'm sure it's still a tragedy in your mind, but I consider if one of my biggest blessings, Sensei," Sakura assured him. Orochimaru went very quiet as he stared at her. Tears welled up in his eyes. Putting his arm around her, he yelled out for the waitress.

"Another round of beers on me, please," he called.

A cheer rose up around the table.

Sakura spent the rest of the night getting to know the other teachers. The people like Asuma, Kurenai, and Kakashi had been her own teachers in high school. It felt strange to call them her colleagues now. And it felt even stranger for them to turn around and call her 'sensei' too. She saw new sides of them that she hadn't had a chance to see. Like how Kakashi giggled with each new drink he tossed back. And how Tsunade told some bawdy stories that made Sakura's cheeks burn as she listened in.

It had been nearly 10 years since she had set foot in her hometown. And while some of the faces were more lined, there was something comforting about sitting there. Listening to the inconsequential gossip. No stares or whispers as people tried to secretly take her photo.

She let Kurenai pour her another drink. Asuma lifted his glass and everyone else copied him.

"Welcome home, Haruno Sakura," he crowed.

" _Kampai_!" everyone else cheered, clinking their glasses together. Beer foaming and sloshing down the sides.

Sakura threw her head back and laughed from deep inside her belly.


	2. Chapter 2

**summary** _Well, if you fall on the ice, it'll bring the swelling down by itself..._

* * *

Sakura woke with a headache. Her whole body ached, actually. And when she looked out the window, palm pressed to her temple, it was still dark. She wondered why her alarm hadn't gone off. Or why one of her rink-mates wasn't texting her to get the hell up.

It took a while. Too long, in fact, to realize that this was the house she had grown up in. That what awaited her wasn't ice but books.

She clenched her hands in her lap. Noticed that she was still in her clothes from the night before. But her phone and keys were on the nightstand. So apparently she had gotten home fine. When she checked the screen, it was before 5 am.

Sighing, she swung her legs out of bed. There was no point in trying to fall back asleep now. Her head still felt a little fuzzy. And the best way to get alcohol out of the blood, she had learned, was to sweat it out.

Earbuds in, she made her way through the dark house. She stretched her limbs between bites of her cereal. And by the time she ran out the front door, the sun was beginning to rise.

It was already April. This year's skating season would be coming to a close soon. Out of habit, she had kept up with the results from all the major events. It was the first time in a long time that she hadn't been at the World Championships. It felt odd looking up the scores online. Seeing all the familiar faces on news sites rather than in person.

Shaking her head, Sakura set off down the hill. She would run a circuit around the town. Until the jumbled thoughts in her head had the chance to straighten themselves out. Classical music flowing through her ears, Sakura kept her eyes focused straight ahead.

* * *

The second day at her new job was about the same as her first. She still felt the stares from the students. Although, it seemed that word was starting to get around that she wasn't quite as friendly as rumored. Which suited her just fine. She didn't really have a public image to maintain anymore.

Sakura spent some more time going through the closet in the back of the library. She found a few more books that could be added to the collection. She had lunch in the teacher's room again. It looked like some of the other teachers were nursing hangovers, wincing at loud noises and shielding their eyes from the window.

"Ah, I knew _you'd_ be alright," remarked Shikamaru, tossing his things onto his desk, one hand in his pocket.

"Why? I wasn't feeling so hot when I woke up either," answered Sakura. And Shikamaru raised his eyebrows.

"Weird. You seemed fine when you left. I walked you to your house. You didn't seem drunk or anything," he replied. Sakura grimaced, rubbing the back of her neck.

"I didn't say anything weird?" she pried. Shikamaru shook his head. And then he smirked, leaning over the desk to stare at her.

"Why? Does the great Haruno-senshu have bad drinking habits? That's not something we got to see in the news," he teased. She smiled, for a moment.

"I guess not."

After lunch, Sakura shuffled through the old logs Chiyo-sensei had left behind. As she flipped, the edge of one of the papers sliced through her fingertip. She scrambled to wrap a tissue around it so that blood wouldn't get on any of the papers. Hand clamped around her finger, she hurried out into the hallway, downstairs to the nurse's office.

She pushed the door open with one hand.

"Excuse me? Sensei?" she called out.

There was a pause. A chair squeaked. And then a man with bright red hair emerged. That made Sakura pause. She had sort of expected the kind old lady who had always been there. The man paused too.

"Haruno-sensei? How can I help you?" he asked her. And then his eyes drifted down to her finger clutched in her hand.

"Ah," he said.

She sat down in a chair, looking around the tiny office. The walls were bright white. There were two narrow beds separated by a blue curtain. There was a desk with a computer on it, along with green cabinets along the walls with glass doors. The office hadn't really changed since she had graduated. And she had been a frequent customer. Bruised legs, swollen toes- she had limped in here at least once a week to ask for an ice pack.

The doctor sat on his rolling stool. He held out his hand to her.

"It must be awkward when someone knows your name and you don't know theirs," he remarked. Sakura's lips twitched upwards.

"It is. You get used to it, though," she responded.

"I'm Sabakuno Gaara. And you can probably guess that I'm the school doctor," he introduced himself. He then peeled back the tissue she had wrapped around her cut. Although there was a lot of blood, it was a shallow wound. He turned around in his chair to rummage through the drawers.

"I'm sorry I wasn't at your party yesterday. I have a son, so I can't stay out late," Gaara apologized, turning back to her. Sakura's eyebrows rose.

"You have a son? I don't mean to be rude, but how old are you?" she asked.

"I'm 33. He's adopted, though. So no spreading rumors about me having a child in my teens," he responded. They chuckled. Sakura found her shoulders relaxing. She barely winced when he sanitized the cut with alcohol.

"How are you liking the school so far?" asked Gaara. Sakura shrugged her free shoulder.

"It feels weird being back here. But nostalgic, at the same time. It's been a while," she answered. Gaara nodded.

"Nara-sensei used to be a student here too, right?"

"He and I were in Hatake-sensei's class together. I've known him since we were kids," Sakura confirmed. She watched as Gaara wrapped a bandage around her finger. The bleeding had already stopped. It was more of a matter of keeping the cut clean. She could see the doctor pause as he saw the faint calluses on her fingers. Not on the tips, but running like lines down the sides. But she could tell that he was trying not to be rude because he didn't ask about them.

"There. All done. Can't have the new librarian bleeding to death," he quipped. Sakura got to her feet, bowing her head a little. He returned the gesture.

"Thank you, Sensei," she said. But as she turned toward the door, it slid open on its own. A student walked in, a yawn stretching his mouth.

"Senseiiii, I'm gonna take a nap," he mumbled, stumbling his way in. Gaara sighed, shaking his head.

But Sakura hooked her finger into the collar of the student's shirt as he walked past.

"Hey! Let me go!" he grumbled. As he flailed to get free, he caught sight of her face. All signs of sleep fled from his expression. In fact, his entire face lit up as he turned to her.

"Nee-chan!" Naruto crowed, trying to throw his arms around her. Sakura jerked him away by his collar again.

"We're at school. Call me 'sensei'," she reprimanded. And Naruto sulked, lower lip sticking out.

"You're so mean, Nee-chan. You don't even tell me you're coming back home. You don't come to visit us. And now you won't even let me hug you," Naruto whined. Sakura's expression didn't change.

"I don't hug brats that skip class. Get out of here," retorted Sakura.

"But Hatake-sensei's class is boooring. He makes me sleepy," Naruto complained. Sakura released his collar to slap the back of his head.

"Get back to class," she said again. Naruto rubbed the sore spot. And suddenly, his eyes gleamed.

"Will you come visit if I go back to class?" asked Naruto. Sakura's eyes narrowed. Hand on her hip as she considered this. And then, she flapped her hand at him. Naruto whooped.

"Today?" he asked.

"Fine, fine. Get out," Sakura sighed.

Naruto raced out of the room faster than she had ever seen him move before. Gaara crossed his arms across his chest.

"It must be nice being from around here. Is Uzumaki-kun a relative of yours?" queried Gaara.

Sakura sighed, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Something like that."

As soon as the last bell rang, the library doors burst open. Naruto stood in the doorway, panting. Sakura didn't look up at him. She took her time double-checking the logbook before she closed it.

"Let's go!" Naruto wheedled.

"Hold your horses. I've still got stuff to do," she replied. She moved to the windows to begin lowering the blinds. Naruto threw his stuff aside to help her, chattering away merrily. He grinned so hard that it almost looked like his face would tear in two. He had grown a lot taller, but he hadn't changed much in terms of his personality.

The ground was littered with flower petals. Muffling their footsteps. There were still students milling around the doors and schoolyard when Sakura stepped out. One hand gripping the strap of her bag. The window blew and her hair fell into her face. She pushed her bangs to the side as she watched Naruto run to retrieve his bike.

She said nothing as he walked it over to her. The pedals spinning slowly as the wheels rotated. Naruto beamed.

"Let's go!"

Naruto chattered away as they made their way down the hill. He only stopped when students whizzed past on their bikes, shouting his name at the top of their lungs. And Naruto would yell their names back, laughing just as hard.

At the bottom of the mountain was an old skating rink. It actually didn't look as old now. At some point, they had renovated the outside of the place. Gotten rid of the chipping paint. Now it was sparkling white, even the railing of the steps leading up to the door were new. Sakura spotted a cardboard cut-out of herself in one of the front windows, posing with a gold medal. Naruto laughed at it until he saw the expression on her face. Then he hurried to jam his bike into the rack. Pumping his arms at his sides, he burst in through the front door.

"Oi, Naruto! You'll break- hey! What are you doing!" a man yelled as Sakura walked in.

She saw Naruto with the cut-out in his arms. And his father was holding onto the legs, trying to wrestle it away. They both froze when they saw her.

"...oh... OH!" Minato said, eyes popping wide open. Shoving the cut-out into his son's arms, he rushed over to greet Sakura. Grasping both her hands in his. His whole face lighting up. Naruto used the distraction to stuff the life-sized cut-out of her into the corner. Cramming it behind a potted plant.

"You're all grown up!" Minato breathed, his expression radiant. Sakura fumbled to come up with the right words in response. Naruto's parents had been friends with her own parents. They had always treated her like she was one of them. And Minato hadn't changed a bit. A little more wrinkled, a little silver sprinkled into his hair.

The door behind the counter opened up.

"What's all the ruckus here!" Kushina scolded as she came out. When she spotted Sakura, she froze mid-finger-wag. Ducking under the counter, she ran out to smother Sakura in a hug. Minato moved out of the way to avoid being crushed too.

"Oooooh look who it is! It's been too long! Why didn't you let us know you were moving back!" she exclaimed, rocking Sakura back and forth. Naruto danced around them, barely able to contain his glee.

"That's what I said, Mom!" he agreed.

When Kushina finally pulled away, Sakura felt the air rush back into her lungs. Kushina clasped both her hands. Squeezing tight.

"So! Are you here to skate?" asked Kushina. Sakura almost said no. Hesitated at the way mother and son were staring at her like children on Christmas day. Behind them, Minato shrugged.

"I...uh... I didn't bring my skates," Sakura tried.

"That's fine!" Naruto responded. He launched himself over the counter and began digging through the racks. He dug up a pair that looked brand new.

"23, right?" he asked.

Sakura blinked a few times. "Uh..."

"Come on, Naruto. Sakura-chan is probably tired. Don't be so pushy," Minato finally stepped in to help her. Kushina and Naruto groaned in unison, leaning against each other and sagging. Like two balloons losing air. Sakura felt herself swaying a little.

"Well... I guess a little while can't hurt. Naruto can come watch only if he promises to do all his homework later," Sakura bargained. Naruto sprang upright.

Minato clapped Naruto on the back. He cast Sakura a glance over his shoulder, mouthing 'thank you'. Naruto squirmed out of his father's grip to run after Sakura.

A wall of cool air hit Sakura as soon as she opened the door. She flexed her hands, wishing that she had brought at least a pair of gloves. Her slacks weren't exactly the best material for skating, but they would do. Shedding her cardigan, she stepped onto the ice. Rubbing her bare arms to warm them up.

She stood in the middle of the rink, inside the blue circle. The smell of the cold settled into the back of her throat. Something about it was comforting.

"What kind of music should I play?" asked Naruto. She looked over and found him fiddling with the speakers. He plugged his phone in, fingers hovering over the screen.

"Anything," Sakura replied. And she watched Naruto make a face. He scrolled through a few things. His face lit up. He selected a song, eyes glittering as he looked up at her. Waiting for her reaction.

The brass section swelled. The strings rising up to meet them. It was the song from her exhibition at her last World Championships. She smiled, nodding at him once. As the violin section rose in a gorgeous crescendo, Sakura took off. Her skates carving into the pristine ice. The rink spinning past as she raised her arms to the heavens. She could feel her blood pumping to all her limbs as she threw herself into her jumps. The sharp blades of the skates chipping away at the ice.

She took off on the edge of her left skate, spiraling through the air. Landing on her right foot, left leg extended back. Naruto half-cheered before he stopped himself, hands clapping over his mouth. The strings screeching into an almost dissonant noise as she gathered speed. She dug her toe pick into the ice, launching herself high. Arms tucked in, counting the rotations.

 _'You really suck at this', she remembered him laughing as he skated over to help her to her feet._

She stuck the landing. Sweat beading on the back of her neck.

As she skated past, she glimpsed Naruto's star-struck expression. Face flushed as he watched her every move. She smiled a little to herself.

Once she finished the song, Naruto played another for her. The one from her short program during her second Junior Grand Prix. And then the free skate that had won her her second gold at the Grand Prix Final.

She felt her heart swell as she landed the tricky combination. Double-axel, triple-toe loop. The audience exploding into applause as she moved. Tears welled up in her eyes as she recalled sitting in the kiss and cry. Kisame throwing his arm around her as they announced her score. Another world record that she had shattered.

As the song ended, fading out in a decrescendo, the tears flowed freely down her face. Even though she was smiling. Even though all she could hear was the phantom applause, bouquets and dolls raining down onto the ice from the fans. The tears just wouldn't stop.

She knew that Naruto could see her. But he was surprisingly silent. He turned his back to her, pretending to check her phone. Giving her what little privacy he could as she composed herself.

Kushina invited her to stay for dinner. But Naruto distracted his mother, silently motioning for Sakura to slip out. She offered him a quick smile. Pretending that her nose was runny from how cold it was on the rink.

She took a hot bath when she got home. Leg dangling out of the tub, head resting against the tiled wall. She scrolled through her phone with one hand.

Karin was back in Moscow, posing in front of the Red Square. Ino posted a photo of her morning smoothie bowl along with an inspirational quote. Sakura double-tapped both of them, adding a little heart to the count. She kept scrolling. Samui had posted a video of Haku skating in circles around her, showing off his new sponsored jacket and gloves.

Wrapped in a robe, wet hair twisted back in a towel, Sakura called Haku. It took a while. And when he did pick up, she could hear him fumbling.

"Haku?"

"Don't 'Haku' me! You're alive?!" he exclaimed.

"Ah," she replied. She sat at her desk. She had brought a few books home with her, just to read for fun. It had been a while since she had had the time to do anything like that.

"How could you just up and leave like that? You didn't even say goodbye? You didn't tell me beforehand that you were retiring? I've been calling you since the Olympics!" Haku nagged her nonstop. And Sakura listened, nodding like he could see her.

"You're so cruel! I was so distracted by you that I only got silver at the World Championships," he went on. It was almost like he was right in her ear. Sighing and complaining like he always did. That made her feel a little better.

"I seriously can't believe you just retired like that," Haku groaned into the phone for the millionth time. His voice was a little echoey. She could hear the sound of sharpened metal gliding across the ice.

"Are you training for the next season?" Sakura asked, leafing through a novel. She spotted a tear on one of the first few pages.

"Yeah. Coach says that if he ever sees you again, he's going to chop you up and turn you into a _hambagu steak_ ," Haku added, sounding a little less glum. There was a pause.

"I'm going to come visit you during the off-season. So I can rub all my new gold medals in your face," he declared. Sakura laughed at that.

"I'll look forward to it, Haku," she replied.

And then, just to rile him up, she added, "Maybe one day you'll get as many as me."

"Sakura, you asshole! Come up to Sendai and say that to my face!" he yelled. And then, in the background, she heard another voice.

"Wait! Is that Sakura-senpai? Let me say hi!"

"Haku! Get off the phone and get back on the ice or I'll come over and beat your ass!"

"Ugh, so annoying! I'll call you back, Sakura," Haku hurried to say before he hung up.

* * *

Over the next several days, Sakura continued to get used to Konoha again. To the slow pace of the town. How people rarely hurried and pushed to get around. There were no angry drivers honking their horns or businessmen with stern faces shoving to fit on the train. People smiled more here. And Sakura had somehow managed to forget that during her time away.

With Tsunade's approval, Sakura began planning a small facelift for the library. She popped into the lab to ask Orochimaru for his help. He also happened to be the advisor of the botany club. With his help, she identified several plants that would help purify the air in the library. She spent part of her lunch break on the phone, looking for nearby nurseries. There was one a few towns over and she made a note to go visit it over the weekend.

"It's so... bland. Can we paint it?" Sakura asked, sticking her head into Tsunade's office again. The principal blinked.

"Paint it?" she repeated.

"I don't mean all the walls. Just... a mural against one of them?" Sakura suggested. Tsunade squinted at her.

"We don't have enough money to hire someone. Would you do it yourself?" asked Tsunade. Sakura made a face.

"Everything I draw ends up looking like a really ugly dog," she confessed. Tsunade tapped her chin.

"Why don't you go ask the art teacher? If he can't help, I'm sure he can point you to some students who can," Tsunade suggested.

"Oh? I haven't seen Iwano-sensei around. Do you know where I could find him?"

The art teacher when she had been a student was a young man from Tokyo. His roguish grins had made him popular with all the girls. And his love of video games had made him popular with all the boys. But Tsunade shook her head.

"Iwano-sensei was arrested for attempted arson not long after you graduated."

"Huh?"

"We have another art teacher now. He's an eccentric fellow, but he's not a bad guy," Tsunade explain. Sakura squinted at her.

"Are you really not going to tell me the arson story after you brought it up, Kouchou?" demanded Sakura. Tsunade shrugged.

"Not while I'm sober. Now go. I've got a meeting with a parent soon," the older woman said, pointing toward the door.

Sakura stepped out into the hallway. As she headed up the stairs, she spotted Shikamaru teaching in one of the classrooms. She waved as she passed. He nodded once, still talking as he leaned against his desk. And while he loved to complain about his kids, most of them seemed to be paying attention as he spoke.

She stopped in the art room. There was no one there. No note on the door to indicate where the teacher had gone. She dropped by two more times by the end of the school day. Still no sign of the elusive art teacher. Shrugging, Sakura packed up her things.

There was no rush. She would try again tomorrow.

As Sakura walked out the school gate, she heard footsteps pounding after her.

"Nee-ch- I mean, Sensei!" Naruto called after her. She paused. Waiting for him to catch up to her. His messenger bag banging against his hip as his feet pounded the sidewalk.

"Are you okay?" he queried between huffing breaths. Sakura put her hand on her hip.

"After the other day, I mean. You seemed really upset," Naruto went on. Eyes wide as he stared at her.

"Yeah. You know. You start to get sentimental when you get old like me. Don't worry about it too much, Naruto," she sighed. He scowled.

"You're like... 27. You're not old yet," he argued. Smiling, she reached out to ruffle his hair.

"Aw, flattering me already? You've grown up a lot," she joked. And he grinned at her as he tried to fix his hair.

"Does that mean you're going to come back today?" he asked. Eyes going all glittery again. Sakura smiled, hands slipping into her pockets. Head tilting back to stare up at the blue, blue skies.

"No," she replied.

"What? WHY?" Naruto demanded.

"Because I saw you sleeping in Hatake-sensei's class again."

"Oh, come on!" groaned Naruto as he trailed after her. All the way down the side of the mountain.


	3. Chapter 3

**summary** _It's hardest to learn how to come home._

* * *

Before she realized, the first week of school was over. Sakura opened her eyes on Saturday, blinking up at the ceiling. She rolled onto her side to grab a phone. She scrolled through the news, squinting at the bright light blaring from her phone. Sighing, she tossed her phone aside and heaved her body out of bed.

She ran to the ice rink. Only Kushina was up this early. According to her, Naruto slept in until the afternoon on the weekends, and Minato was out running errands. Sakura glimpsed the older woman flipping the 'closed' sign as she headed toward the locker room. She paused.

"Kushina-san, you don't have to do that. That'll hurt your business, right?" Sakura said, putting her hand on Kushina's forearm. But Kushina batted her away.

"It's fine. It's fine. The only person who skates in this town is you. Besides, you've been supporting us for all this time. It's the least we can do for you," Kushina replied. And when Sakura went quiet, Kushina gave her a light punch to the arm.

"An 'anonymous donor'? Who else would send us that much money? And right around the time of all the big skating competitions?" she went on. Sakura avoided looking her in the eyes. But as her gaze wandered, she spotted the cardboard cut-out of herself that Naruto had shoved into the corner. It stared at her from between the leaves of the giant fern. She looked back to Kushina instead.

"That must have been half of all your prize money. You really didn't have to," Kushina said, her voice quieting. It was only then that Sakura quirked a smile.

"Yeah. Must be some crazy person just giving all that money away," she replied as she slipped out of her grasp. Heading into the rink.

* * *

The cool air washed over her as she took off her skate guards. Clapping her gloved hands together once, she stepped onto the ice. She loved hearing the blades skim over the surface. She skated backwards. Watching the grooves she carved into the frozen surface.

Music flowing through her earbuds, Sakura did a few laps around the rink before she moved on to the next track. Stretching her arms outwards as she launched into a double toe loop. The satisfying crack of her blade landing on the ice. No wobbling. No flecks spraying up from the impact.

She slipped out of the rink after about an hour. The sweat still drying on her forehead and neck as she walked outside. She jogged home at an easier pace, Liszt piano melodies flowing into her ears. The blood pumping through her felt good. She felt limber. After breakfast and a quick wash, she found her car keys in one of the kitchen drawers and headed out.

Konoha was such a small town that it lacked a lot of things. The local grocery store had expanded so that included more things that had been harder to find in the past. But there was still no mechanic. To get to the nearest mall, it was about a twenty minute drive west. So in the cases where things weren't available, people simply ventured into the neighboring towns. The nursery was one of these things. And Sakura didn't mind this too much as she pulled her car into the parking lot.

Sakura read off the list that she had compiled with Orochimaru's help. The employee helped her load the back of her car with a few spider plants, some snake plants, and a couple potted aloe. And because the employee had a silver tongue, she bought a few more for her house.

The employee glanced at her a few times as he waited for the scanner to read her card.

"You know, you remind me of someone. Some lady who ice skates or something. Hear she's from around the area," he remarked. The machine beeped. He removed her card. Sakura smiled as he handed her the receipt to sign.

"Thanks," she answered. She passed him back the pen and the receipt.

On her way home, she spotted Naruto running along the side of the road. She didn't have to worry about him being hit by a car. His bright orange tracksuit was practically fluorescent. She slowed, putting her window down.

"Look who's finally awake," she remarked. Naruto grinned, keeping up his steady pace.

"Gotta keep my stamina up for volleyball. Are you going out somewhere, Nee-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Heading home, actually. Do you want a lift?" she offered, just to be polite. Unsurprisingly, Naruto shook his head, waving her off.

"See ya!" he called after her as she drove away. Sakura watched him grow smaller and smaller in the rearview mirror. His arms pumping at his sides, like was trying to chase her.

Sakura let the front gate close after her as she hauled the last potted plant in. The tips of the aloe pricked at her arms as she opened up the front door with her foot. Lowering the pot on the ground, she stood up straight. Eyeing the stacks of cardboard boxes still blocking off one side of the hallway.

There was a knock on the door late in the afternoon. Sakura almost didn't hear it over the vacuum. She turned it off. Listening. She heard more knocking again.

"Oiii!"

Sakura ran to open the door. And stared dumbly at Shikamaru, standing at her door. He held up a container wrapped in a furoshiki. The fabric was light green with a clover pattern. "My mom made braised burdock and asked me to bring you some. Can I have a beer before I leave? I'm kind of thirsty."

It took Sakura a minute to process. She had forgotten what it was like living in a small town like this. Where neighbors popped their heads over the back fence to hand over some daikon they had just harvested. Or just to comment that the roses looked a little wilted and what to sprinkle on the soil to perk them up. Classmates dropped by unannounced to ask to borrow a book. Yelling at her from their bikes to come out and play.

That had been one of the toughest things about moving up to Sendai after graduation. In the big city, living in an apartment building that looked like white boxes stacked together. There was no community. Maybe that was why everyone looked so haggard and pale all the time.

Sakura held up the hose of her vacuum.

"Um..." she said.

She opened the door wider, gesturing inside. Shikamaru poked his head in to find half-opened boxes everywhere. The closet in the foyer was open to reveal old coats and shoes partially-organized.

"Ah... you never had a chance to clean up after..." Shikamaru drifted off. He cleared his throat as he looked back at Sakura. He pushed the container into her free hand. Turning his back to her, he pulled his phone out of his back pocket.

"Yeah, Asuma-sensei, are you free right now? What about the others?" Shikamaru said.

Asuma showed up about a half hour later. Grinning, he held up a paper bag.

"I bought some daifuku!" he announced.

"And hijiki salad," Kurenai added, popping up under his elbow.

A little while later, Kakashi strolled into the house with a pack of beer in a plastic bag. Shizune came not long after. The smell of fried chicken perfuming the house.

Sakura stood, a little flabbergasted as everyone nudged her out of the way. Asuma and Shikamaru began moving the boxes into the rooms based on the labels she had written in black marker. Shizune and Kurenai headed into the kitchen with all the food. And Sakura could hear Shizune marveling at the neat containers of prepped meals already set up in the shelves of her fridge.

Kakashi took the vacuum from her.

"Is the first floor all done?" he asked her.

She gaped, her brain still catching up. And then she nodded.

"Alright. Upstairs, then," Kakashi declared. He lifted the vacuum by the handle and took it upstairs. She could hear its motor puttering away.

As the rice cooker steamed, Kurenai and Shizune helped Sakura wipe down the inside of the house. Scrubbing the wood floors until they sparkled. The two older women took turns running into the kitchen to check on the food.

They crowded around the round table in the kitchen. Asuma stuffed the bowls high with too much fluffy white rice. Kurenai scolded him as she scraped half of the rice off. Shizune laughing at the way they bickered as she piled side dishes onto Sakura's bowl. Shikamaru cracked open a beer and placed it by her hand.

"Haruno-kun, you should have just said you needed help. We assumed you were all moved in when you sent out soba," Kurenai admonished.

Sakura nodded, a little numb.

"Your front gate looks a little rusty, by the way. I'll come by tomorrow with something to clean it up," Asuma offered.

"Eat, Haruno-kun. You must be hungry," Shizune prompted, smiling. "I made the chicken myself."

Sakura popped a piece of the chicken into her mouth. A tear sprang up in the corner of her eye as she chewed. She hadn't had homemade food like this in a long time. A meal quilted together, made by many hands. She took bites of the hijiki salad and the burdock too as more tears welled up.

Asuma laughed, reaching over to ruffle her hair. Shizune patted her back.

"Ahh, you really haven't grown up since high school. Still a crybaby," Asuma teased.

"I didn't think my cooking was bad enough to make you cry!" Kurenai joked. And Sakura began to laugh, even as the tears fell. Laughing even harder as Shikamaru piled more chicken up on her rice.

The rest of the meal was seasoned with more laughter. Chatting about everything and nothing as they picked the plates clean. Shizune and Kurenai finished their beers as Sakura did the dishes. The men cleared the table, wiping it down.

"Asuma," Kurenai called. He turned toward her as she held up her phone to him.

"Your dad just sent a photo of Mirai. Look at her face," Kurenai said. Shizune and Shikamaru crowded around them to get a glimpse. Kurenai extended her arm to show Sakura too.

It was a picture of a toddler. Her curly black hair was tied up on top of her head. Her cheeks were smeared with chocolate.

"Oh... my... she's so CUTE," gushed Sakura. Asuma's eyes gleamed as he whipped out his own phone.

"Right? Look at this," he bragged. There was an entire folder of just photos of his daughter. Some of her sleeping. One of her on the beach, a seashell gripped in her chubby fist.

"Sorry again that I missed your wedding," Sakura apologized, suddenly looking up from the phone. Kurenai waved her hand.

"You had a competition then, right? What was it the-the-Gran- Great-"

"Grand Prix Final. I was in St. Petersburg," Sakura supplied. But when her expression shifted, Shikamaru quickly changed the conversation. "Did you hear about what happened down at the docks today? There was a fire or something."

"Eh? No way!" Asuma exclaimed.

Sakura glanced at Shikamaru. Smiled.

* * *

Sakura woke in the morning, bleary-eyed. Well after the sun had risen. She ran into Tsunade at the grocery store. Saw Asuma walking away from her house as she came back with her arms filled with food. He showed off her shining gate, beaming.

"There you go. Makes you feel better to walk into a house that's well-cared for," he told her. She thanked him as he walked off, whistling a cheery tune.

She drove to the school in the afternoon, a thermos of tea and a sandwich packed in her purse. She went back and forth a few times, lugging the plants inside until Lee spotted her. He ran over, grabbing the two plants from her hands, despite her protests.

"What're you doing here on a Sunday, Sensei?" she asked, at least holding the door open for him. He placed the plants down on a table.

"I like to come in to finish some grading. And then I can make copies for tomorrow while no one is around," Lee replied. He smiled, eyes still anxious. And when she thanked him, he bowed too many times as he walked off.

Sakura took her time arranging the plants around the library. She hung one of the spider plants from the curtain rod. Letting the light green leaves spill down over the sides of the pot. And right on the counter by the door, she placed a philodendron. The little heart-shaped leaves peering over the edges of the blue ceramic pot. She had kept one of these in her apartment in Sendai. It was too big to bring to Konoha, so she had given it to Haku. Taken just a clipping for herself. The little roots had taken to the soil nicely.

A cactus here, an aloe there. The added greenery warmed the library up a bit. And hopefully it would improve the air quality too. She sat on the windowsill to drink her tea and eat her sandwich in peace. Watching the cherry blossoms drift off one of the big trees in the schoolyard. Legs swinging as she chewed and swallowed.

At night, she ran to the skating rink. Minato waved her in, going to flip the sign to say "closed". She didn't try arguing with him about closing the whole rink for her. If his wife wouldn't budge, then neither would he.

Sakura listened to Rachmaninoff as she warmed up. They had just resurfaced the ice. It was a clean canvas. She couldn't hear it over the music, but she could feel as she cut grooves into the surface. Composing an image.

No two rinks looked the same, even after she skated the same program. And she wondered how this one would turn out.

Eyes opening, she ran her hands down her neck, extending them out in front of her as she skated backwards. Sticking her toe pick down, she launch her body high. Arms hugged closed to her body as she spun once, twice. Landed on the third spin on her right foot.

She wasn't skating a program. She had never choreographed one to this particular song, although she wondered what that would look like. Gliding in invisible patterns. Arms moving freely as the music guided her. She leapt forward in an Axel. Almost spun three times, but she under-rotated. Snow spraying into the air as she made a wobbly landing.

She clicked her tongue. That was sloppy.

Sakura gathered speed. Attempted the Axel again. This time, she landed perfectly. The outside edge of her blade sticking the landing.

So swept up in the music, she barely noticed when Naruto slipped into the room. His eyes wide, face buried in his scarf as he watched her. She arched her head back, hands clasping as she fell into a layback spin. Arms rising straight up toward the ceiling. The brass section fell away as the strings swelled up. Her heart filled as she danced around the rink. Something stirring deep inside her that she had thought had died long ago. From her junior days, eyes sparkling just like Naruto's did now.

She did another triple axel, arm raised above her head. And when she moved past him, Naruto's eyes burned brighter than the fluorescent lights overhead.

He met her when she moved to the edge of the rink. Handing her the skate guards as she tapped the snow off her blades. Naruto walked her to the door, practically bouncing on the balls of his feet as he gushed over her jumps. Mispronouncing the word "Salchow". She gently corrected him, nodding at the right moments. But he paused, gripping the door handle.

"I heard rumors that you retired because you got injured, Nee-chan. Is that true?" Naruto asked her.

Sakura pinched his nose between her fingers. Pulling just a little until he squirmed at the pain.

"Do I look injured to you, kid?" she questioned in return. She when released him, Naruto rubbed his nose with his palm.

"No. Then why did you quit?" he insisted.

Sakura tossed her bag over her shoulder. And then she did a half-turn toward him. His eyes went wide as she leaned in. Like she was about to reveal some dark mystery.

"It's a secret," she whispered. And then she exited the building. Naruto grumbled as he watched her walk down the road.

* * *

On Monday morning, Sakura popped her head into Tsunade's office again.

" _Kouchou_ , I haven't been able to find the art teacher anywhere. Are you sure he's not a ghost?" Sakura complained. Tsunade's eyebrows went up. And then she gestured vaguely upwards.

"Check the roof," she replied, still writing. Sakura opened her mouth to ask a follow-up question. Thought better of it. Shut the door before she headed up the side stairwell. Went up another level to the door that led to the roof. To her surprise, it was slightly ajar. There was a rock wedged between the frame and the door. She could feel the breeze traveling in from outside.

When she opened up the door, she found Kakashi leaning against the railing. She half-expected him to be smoking a cigarette. Or doing something equally shameful. Instead, he was sipping from a carton of coffee milk. He turned to look at her. Raised his eyebrows.

"I was told that...the art teacher might be here?" she asked. Kakashi pointed.

Sakura turned to her right to follow the finger. And around the corner, she found a man laying against the wall. A book covering his face. There were a few flower petals on his clothes. They had been carried over by the wind.

"Uh... hello. I don't believe we've been introduced. I'm Haruno Sakura. I'm the new librarian," Sakura said. She felt awkward looming over him so she crouched beside him. He reached up to grasp the book. Pulled it down just enough to look at her. The dark circles under his eyes were almost darker than his irises. He said nothing.

"This might be a strange request. But... I was wondering if you had the time to paint a small mural in the library for me. Or if you could recommend any students I could recruit," Sakura asked. Her words petered off in the face of his silence. She turned to look at Kakashi. He shrugged. Sakura looked back at the art teacher.

"Would you mind dropping by after school to at least take a look? If you have the time," Sakura went on.

To her surprise, she saw his eyes flicker over her. And then he nodded once. Before he raised the book back over his face. Signifying the end of their stimulating conversation.

"Uh... thank you," Sakura replied as she stood up.

Kakashi chuckled as he put his arm over her shoulders. He led her back inside. Careful to wedge the rock back in place. As they went down the stairs, Sakura cast a worried look back.

"Is he alright?"

Kakashi snorted. "He's fine. You caught him at a bad time. He's usually a _bit_ more sociable than that. He probably stayed up all night."

Sakura frowned. "Does he not teach? I haven't seen him around the building at all before."

Kakashi shrugged one shoulder. "He's only ever in there for his classes. At least when the weather's this nice. He's pretty cool. That's why I shared my secret hiding spot with him."

Sakura's eyes widened. She pointed at him.

"Ah! That's why I could never find you to ask you questions when I was a student. Is that where you always go to hide?" she demanded. Kakashi chuckled as they descended the steps to the second floor.

"I probably shouldn't have told you that, huh?" Kakashi sighed. Sakura shook her head.

"Nope. Now I know exactly where I need to go to nag you, Hatake-sensei," replied Sakura, shaking his arm off. They laughed together as they headed towards the teacher's room. The smell of fresh air clinging to their clothes and hair as they walked.


	4. Chapter 4

**summary** _How about you not be Van Gogh and keep both your ears?_

* * *

Sakura stirred her yogurt. Eyebrows furrowing as her spoon moved. Shikamaru exchanged a look with Asuma. Who in turn looked to his wife. Kurenai looked back at Shikamaru. Heaving a sigh, he opened his mouth.

"Are you, uh, digging for treasure in that?" Shikamaru asked.

Sakura looked up. Eyes wide. "Huh?"

Shikamaru pointed at her yogurt. "Are you digging for treasure in that?" he repeated the question.

"Oh. Uh. No," she replied.

"...okay," Shikamaru said in return. Asuma slapped his palm to his forehead.

"Is something on your mind, Haruno-kun?" Kurenai asked, trying to salvage the horribly awkward conversation. Sakura blinked a few times. She looked from her yogurt to her coworkers.

"Kind of... I was just thinking. Naruto asked me a question on my way into school and it's been bothering me all morning," she admitted. Everyone leaned in.

"Since a fish is always in water, is it wet?" she asked.

Shikamaru snorted. "That's the dumbest question I've ever heard. Of course-" He cut himself off. Expression going oddly blank. He repeated the question. The rest of the faculty room went silent too as they considered it. And Sakura turned in her chair to look at Orochimaru.

"Orochimaru-sensei, you're the science teacher. What do you think?" she asked. Heads turned toward him. He closed his book. Removed his glasses. The expectation mounting with each purposeful movement. And then Orochimaru opened his mouth.

"I don't know how to answer that question so I'm just going to leave now," declared Orochimaru.

All the teachers in the room exploded into laughter as he stepped out of the room. The sounds echoed down the hallways. And the students eating lunch in the classes nearby wondered what the hell that sound could be. Echoing and wheezing down the hallway like a pack of dying hyenas.

* * *

By the second week of school, rumors had already spread that the new librarian was a little scary. If you were in there to really read or check out a book, she was nice. But students who went in there to talk or to ask for autographs were quickly asked to leave. So minus the few students who had questions about where to find a certain reference book, Sakura's Monday was peaceful.

She found herself sighing as she looked out the window. At the grass carpeted with pink petals. She suddenly remembered how much her parents had loved going to watch the flowers bloom this time of year. And the sadness pierced her like a needle. A gentle pain between the ribs.

She had flown home for her parents' funeral in the middle of her training. She knew a lot of the older people in town disapproved of her. Because right after, she had left to compete in the Japanese nationals. Won silver for ladies' singles.

"That girl loves skating more than she loved her parents," she remembered hearing someone whisper behind the curtain.

Those words had haunted her for a long time. And even now, she wondered. Maybe there was some truth to them.

* * *

The art teacher stopped by the library after school. Sakura didn't notice his silent entrance. She spritzed the snake plant with the spray bottle. Watching the droplets cling to the dark green leaves.

"You should move that away from the window. Those actually do better with indirect sunlight," he advised.

Sakura started, nearly spraying the window. She turned around to look at him.

He was taller than she had expected. But then again, seeing someone lying on the ground wasn't the most accurate measure of height. His black hair was gathered in a messy bun at the base of his skull. He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Which wall?" he asked.

"Sorry?" Sakura questioned.

"You said you wanted a mural. Which one?" he said, gesturing around the library with a sweep of his long arm. Sakura looked around too. She pointed at the far end of the room. There was a door leading to the book closet, but not much else. She had left a potted fern in the corner to make it a little less sparse.

He stepped over, hand covering the lower half of his face. Sakura followed, fingers laced behind her. She watched him look around. His gaze flying from the floors, up to the ceilings. He turned his head to look out the windows, then back to the wall.

"What were you thinking? Books? Poems?"

Sakura tilted her head to one side. "I don't know. Something with nature, maybe?" she mused.

He turned his head to look at her. And she had the sense that he was scrutinizing her just as he had the wall. She felt herself color.

"I mean... to be honest, I'm no good at art. So I was hoping to get more of your input, Sensei," she added. She crossed her arms across her chest.

He studied her expression. And then, his eyes brightened. He held his hand out to her.

"Uchiha Itachi."

She shook it, a little bewildered.

"Haruno Sakura."

* * *

Sakura finally understood what the principal had meant when she had called this man "eccentric". He returned several minutes later, arms filled with tarp and other mysterious tools. He covered the floor in front of the wall in plastic sheeting and taped it down. He then taped more sheeting to the ceiling, creating an opaque curtain. As Sakura stared, his head poked out from behind the plastic.

"Ah, you don't mind if I get started now, do you?" he asked.

It Sakura a moment to process. The oddness of a man who would ask that sort of question _after_ setting up his workspace. She shook her head.

"I'm not interrupting any of your classes, am I?" she said in return. And he tilted his head to look up at the clock above her counter.

"No," he replied. And then he disappeared behind the plastic. Sakura frowned for a while. Shrugging, she picked up a stack of books she had left on the counter. She had certainly met stranger people before. And who was she to criticize someone who had just agreed to do a big favor for her?

The only sounds she heard from that side of the library was the scratch of a pencil. And perhaps the occasional sigh.

Sakura sat on the rolling ladder, sorting through the books on the top shelf. They were covered with a fine layer of dust. And they were the sort of things that students rarely pursued. Advanced bird-watching. The history of shoe production.

She was interrupted when Naruto walked in with two other students. He spotted her in the corner, still perched on top of the ladder. He gripped the railing.

"Aren't you not supposed to sit on these?" he asked her. Watching as she leafed through a particularly old text. She moved the yellow pages with particular care, not looking up at him.

"Aren't you not supposed to skip class?" Sakura asked without missing a beat.

"Aw, come on. I'm not skipping. Hatake-sensei asked us to come pick up some atlases?" replied Naruto.

Only then did she lift her head. Sakura spotted the two other students with him. They stared at her. And when they were caught looking, they pretended to stare at some nearby books. Sighing, Sakura reshelved the book. She turned around to climb down the ladder. Naruto held onto the side rung as she moved.

Sakura dusted off the back of her skirt as she moved. She directed Naruto and boys to the stacks of books lined up on the windowsill.

"Not too heavy?" she asked as she watched them divide the books into three equal stacks. They lifted them up into their arms. Naruto shook his head.

"Thanks, Nee-ch- I mean, Sensei!" Naruto chirruped. He headed out of the library, his classmates on his heels. Sakura could hear them begin to whisper to Naruto before the door shut.

"Was that her?"

"She's shorter than she looks on TV!"

When the bell rang, Itachi emerged from behind the plastic.

"It'll take me another day to finish the sketching. I can have it done for you by next Monday," he told her.

"That fast? You don't have to rush," Sakura responded.

He paused in the doorway. Pencil tucked behind his ear.

"I'm not rushing. Have a good day, Sensei," he answered. And then he slipped out into the hallway.

"Huh. Odd fellow," she said to herself, hands on her hips.

Each day, the art teacher returned to work on the mural for a couple hours. They didn't really speak. He waved at her as he walked past. Sometimes she sat at the counter. Other days, she was organizing one of the shelves. He worked for a bit, and then left to teach his afternoon classes. As he started to bring down paint, Sakura took to leaving the windows open to air the fumes out.

And sometimes she lingered at the window. Lost in thought as she watched the petals spiral down from the trees. Coating the ground like snow that refused to melt.

When she left on Friday, Sakura peered past the plastic sheeting. He promptly shooed her away, a paintbrush tucked behind his ear.

"You'll see on Monday," he promised her. And she was certain, that if he tried, he couldn't be more vague.

* * *

On Saturday morning, Sakura found herself at the rink again. She skated to the side, taking a sip from her water bottle. Naruto sat by the speakers, doing his math homework. They had a deal now. He could only come watch her if he was keeping up with his schoolwork. So far, it had worked out. Kakashi called her a miracle-worker.

As she drank, Naruto looked up. An odd expression on his face.

"Do you hear that?" he asked.

Sakura froze too. She could hear a very faint chiming sound. And then Naruto dove to the floor, wrestling with something. He stood and held out her phone, the screen lighting up with Haku's face.

She swiped her finger across his picture.

"Hi," she answered.

"Do you have your laptop?" demanded Haku.

"Hello. Good to hear from you. How've you been? Oh, my laptop? Sure. I'd love to help out a friend," she responded in a wry voice. There was a pause.

"...Sorry. I've been a bit impatient lately," Haku replied.

"I'm actually out right now. Can I call you back in about an hour? I can be home by then," Sakura said. And Naruto silently mouthed "noooo" as he heard this. Sakura smiled, raising a finger to her lips.

"Ah, yeah. I'd really appreciate it. Thanks."

"Sure. Call you in an hour," Sakura promised, hanging up.

After she ran home and took a quick shower, Sakura settled in her desk chair. Towel wrapped around her body. Hair dripping onto her neck and shoulders. She called Haku again, leaving it on speakerphone.

It was a little noisy in the background. Like he was outside.

"Do you have that selfie we took at Canal City Hakata? When my hair was really short?" Haku asked.

Sakura frowned. "When was that?"

She clicked through the folders on her computer. Skimming through the dates.

"It was my senior debut at the Grand Prix? That year you skated to 'Moulin Rouge'?" Haku went on. And it took a while for the dates to process in her brain.

"Hold on. I don't see anything. Let me check my phone," she mused. She searched her gallery. Scrolling and scrolling until she found the right folder. She finally found it. A selfie of the two of them standing outside. Faces aglow with excitement as they held up a tray of fresh takoyaki in front of them.

"Ah! I remember that!" Sakura exclaimed. "You placed fourth that year. And you ugly cried in front of all those cameras." He growled.

"I would have been on the podium if not for your stupid husband," lamented Haku.

There was a long pause.

"Sorry. I… Sorry, I wasn't thinking," Haku said.

Sakura laughed. Waving her hand like he could see it.

"It's fine," she replied. And then there was more silence.

"I'm going to win gold at the Grand Prix this year. Will you come with me?" asked Haku in a small voice. Sakura sighed. She tilted her head back to look at the calendar hanging over her desk.

"I don't know. I want to stay away from all that for a while…" she replied. And Haku sighed too. Like he had expected that response.

"But if you win gold for both your qualifying events… I'll think about it," added Sakura.

"I'm going to practice my quads."

"Okay."

"And I'll beat all his scores."

"Sounds good."

"I miss you."

She paused. "Miss you too, rink-mate."

He ended the call.

Sakura composed an email, attached the photo. Sent it over to him. She leaned back in her chair as she scrolled through more pictures. There were lots of group photos from dinners and excursions through the city. It seemed like a million years ago that all this had happened. Before she could feel a little sad, she tossed her phone aside. Stood up to go find her hairdryer instead.

* * *

On Monday, when she walked into the library, the first thing Sakura noticed was that all the plastic was gone. It was also a little chilly since the windows had been left open. But as she stepped inside, she glimpsed the far wall. All complaints froze inside her throat.

It was a gorgeous mural. A gradient of blue swept up the wall. And there were skinny tree branches stretching from floor to ceiling, covered with ginkgo leaves. Dappled fan shapes in light green. It almost looked like some of them were gently floating down to the ground. Suspended in that instant of time.

Sakura stood in front of it for a long time, mouth hanging open. She dropped her things on the counter, almost running down the hallway, up to the roof.

She found Itachi lying there again, back against the wall. A book over his face. A half-eaten rice ball sitting on its wrapper beside him. Sakura leaned out the door.

"Thank you," she called.

The book slipped down a little as he sat up. He eyed her over the pages. She couldn't see his mouth, but it looked like he might be smiling.

"Do you like it?" he asked her. Needlessly.

And she nodded just as needlessly.


	5. Chapter 5

**summary** _Nostalgia like an old sweater._

* * *

Sakura lay diagonally across her bed. She stared up at the ceiling, counting the wooden slats like she had done a thousand times before. On all those sleepless nights, guts churning in anticipation for whatever the next day would bring. The insomnia was the same. The feelings, however, were not.

She closed her eyes, tried turning on her side. But across the insides of her eyelids danced too many colors.

It still felt strange. Falling asleep without a second set of breaths in the room. Having enough room to roll over and stretch without smacking something. Fighting over the covers. Groaning when he smothered her with all his weight.

Sakura sat up, ruffling her hand through her hair. She checked the clock on the nightstand.

There was no point in laying around like this. Getting to her feet, she dug through her dresser to find some clean clothes. Jeans. Some t-shirt. A light jacket. She was out the door, keys jingling in her hands as she headed down the road.

* * *

The only place open this late were the town's two bars and the police station.

Sakura ducked past the fabric flap.

"Genma-san, one light beer, please," she called out.

"Sure thing," he answered. Sakura stopped short when she saw Kakashi sitting there at the bar. Shikamaru sat beside him. They spotted her a second later. Shikamaru raised his hand.

"Haruno. Never seen you out this late before," Shikamaru said. She walked over. Plopped down in the empty stool beside him. There were a few other people around who she dipped her head at in greeting. Genma set the beer down in front of her, offering her the usual wink.

"Hatake-sensei, you live on the other side of town. What're you doing all the way over here?" asked Sakura. Shikamaru made a face but let Kakashi respond.

"It's Asuma and Kurenai's date-night. I just want to enjoy my beer in peace without them being all..." Kakashi trailed off, shaking his head. Shikamaru grimaced, making shooing motions with his hands. His cheeks were tinged a little pink. It was obvious that the both of them had had a few drinks before her arrival.

"This is the singles' club. Welcome," Shikamaru added in a flat voice. Sakura raised her glass to that. Clinking it against Shikamaru's.

"But seriously, what're you doing here? Something happen?" Shikamaru then queried. And Sakura shrugged, leaning her elbow against the bar.

"I don't know. Couldn't sleep. Needed some air, I guess," she sighed.

April had gone by in the blink of an eye. She had done little else but work, run, and skate. In her defense, in a small town like this, there wasn't anything to really do. The nearest movie theater was in the town over. No mall. No museums or aquariums to visit. Besides, she wasn't willing to pay stare at fish in a tank when she could easily go down to the fish market and watch the fishermen for free in the morning.

It was peaceful. That was indisputable. But it was a little bland too.

She could feel Shikamaru studying her expression for a long while. Kakashi was doing the same thing. And before she could tell them to quit it, Shikamaru raised his hand to get Genma's attention.

"Another round of drinks on Hatake-sensei," he called out.

"Yeah, another round on- huh? No way!"

Sakura smiled, cheek in her hand as she listened to them squabble. She took another sip of her beer. Cool foam lingering on her upper lip. She wiped it away with the back of her hand. The easy babble of the bar playing like flowing water over stone. Sure, this town was quiet. And a little boring.

But it was home.

* * *

The following day, Sakura sat in the library, a cool can of juice pressed to her temple. She had considered wearing sunglasses to work, but that would be too obvious.

She had passed Shikamaru in the teacher's room earlier that morning. They had shared commiserating looks. But she hadn't found the strength to be angry at him. Slurring songs off-key as they stumbled home had been too much fun the night before.

She went up to the roof halfway through the morning. Just to take a breather. The nausea wasn't too bad. But she certainly didn't feel like running a marathon either. Kakashi looked like a train had hit him. And Sakura looked ahead to her forties with dread if that was how her body was going to handle alcohol in the future.

As usual, Itachi lay in his usual corner, napping under his newest novel.

Sakura did a double-take.

He wasn't napping.

Itachi sat with his back against the wall, a sketchbook in his lap. When she stepped out onto the roof, he glanced her way, raised his pencil in greeting. A thermos sat open next to him. Steam still rising from inside.

"Good morning, Haruno-sensei," Itachi greeted her.

He wore a white button-up shirt. But it had some sort of pattern on it. Not polka dot. There was another pencil in his hair.

"Good morning, Uchiha-sensei," she replied.

She hesitated. Because she was curious about what he was drawing. But she also didn't know if he would mind her asking. She had taken that for granted with her other coworkers. She had known most of them for years and years. No learning new boundaries with such old faces.

She decided not to ask.

Gulping down some fresh air, she slapped her cheeks a few times. She said goodbye to Itachi, who waved at her in the same way.

The rest of the day was, mercifully, quiet too. She supposed that was the advantage of working in the library. Silence was kind of one of the working conditions.

A few students stopped by to ask questions. One of the freshmen asked her advice on a good fantasy novel and she happily supplied one. But for the most part, she spent her day drinking too much water, in the hopes that her liver would magically recover.

As Sakura walked into the teacher's room for lunch, Kurenai seized her arm. Eyes glinting.

"I hear you had a great time without us last night," Kurenai accused. Menacing smile already in place. Behind Kurenai, Shikamaru's eyes went wide with alarm. He frantically shook his head, making X motions with his arms.

"You think the three of you can get away with having a drinking party with the Sarutobi's?" Kurenai went on.

Asuma appeared, slinging his arm over Sakura's shoulder.

"Well, you're in luck, Haruno. The Sarutobi's are free tonight. We're having round 2 at Genma's," Asuma added to his wife's threats.

Shikamaru's head hit his desk. Kakashi let out a pitiful moan, whether from the prospect of more alcohol or all the noise exacerbating his migraine. Sakura let out a nervous laugh. There was really nothing else to do.

"Everyone needs to come. That includes you, Uchiha-sensei!" Asuma exclaimed, pointing to the art teacher who had just walked in. Itachi blinked a few times, frozen in place. Sakura found herself looking at him too. He only ever came in here to get his lunch or something from his desk. He seemed content keeping to himself. And so she knew that he would politely decline.

"I suppose it _has_ been a while... Why not?" Itachi agreed.

Even though no one had heard her wildly inaccurate assumption, Sakura couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed.

The entire faculty of the high school crowded into Genma's bar that night. He looked more irritated than glad at the prospect of so many paying customers.

"Are you three seriously back after drinking that much last night?" he asked when he spotted Kakashi. He sighed.

"Genma, you want to donate your liver to me? I might need it after today," grumbled Kakashi. Genma smirked.

"No chance, Hatake. Only the ladies get a piece of Shiranui Genma," he boasted, pointing at himself with his thumb. Overhearing this, Sakura and Shikamaru stopped at the bar, mid-conversation. And together, they eyed the bartender.

"Genma-san... that's..." Sakura trailed off.

"A really weird thing to brag about," Shikamaru finished for her. Shaking his head in judgment. Genma's smile faded off his face.

"You kids are no fun," he scolded.

Sakura shrugged. Shikamaru stuck one hand in his pocket, shrugging too.

"Can't be helped. Since we're-" Shikamaru sighed.

"Childhood friends!" Sakura sang the end of the sentence. Laughing, she put her hands on Shikamaru's shoulders and led him to the big table in the corner where the rest of the faculty was settling in.

It was a nice gathering at first. Even Gaara came for the first round of drinks. But then, checking his watch, he paid for his beer and then greeted everyone. Some people groaned after him, but they wished him well as he went home to son. But after Tsunade excused herself, next went Iruka, who Sakura rarely got to see. He had been the school counselor when she was a student herself, but she had never really had to speak with him. He waved at her as he slipped out of the bar.

Despite their big talk, Asuma and Kurenai were the next to tap out. Asuma was red in the face, laughing as Kurenai took him by the hand. He leaned in close to Shikamaru, grinning.

"We're totally going to do it when we go home," Asuma whispered very loudly. Turning scarlet, Kurenai smacked him on the shoulder. She dragged him out by the back of his shirt.

Sakura ordered another light beer, crunching through a handful of salty edamame.

"Woah. Slow down there, Haruno-kun. You'll end up like Lee-sensei," Kakashi warned. He pointed at Lee, face-down on the table. He had been knocked out after the first beer. But he had done the same thing at the first party too. And everyone assured her that he was fine.

Sakura flapped her hand at him.

"You worry too much, Hatake-sensei," she laughed.

Two hours later, Sakura hiccuped.

"I'm so saaaaaad," she whined. She slammed her cup down a little too hard. She leaned to the side, arm bumping against Orochimaru's. And he sighed, a sound that somehow managed to be both exasperated and affectionate.

"Why are you sad, Haruno-kun?" Orochimaru asked her.

"Because I'm... nothing's right," Sakura huffed. And then she looked over at Shikamaru. He was less drunk than her, but not by much. Face red. Eyes unfocused.

"Hey, Shikamaru?"

"Yeah?" he slurred back. He kept his cheek propped up in his hand.

"Shikamaruuu," Sakura called him again.

"Yeah?" he said for the second time.

"Getting divorced is saaaaad. I never thought it would be. Because it's just signing papers. But it's sad," Sakura said in a grave tone. Swaying a little. She slumped forward, head wagging from side to side.

"I always thought divorce wasn't such a big deal. But I'm really, really, really," she took a deep breath, "Really sad."

"That sucks," Shikamaru replied. And Sakura nodded, as if he had said something profound.

"And you know what stinks the most about it?" Sakura went on.

"What?" asked Shikamaru. Eyes barely open.

Sakura leaned in toward him, like she was telling a secret. "I really tried. Like I-" She interrupted herself with another hiccup. "I tried my best. Every day."

Sakura slumped back in her chair. Orochimaru handed her a glass of water. She took a big gulp of it, wiping her mouth on the back of her hand as she set it back down on the table.

Lee was still face-down at the end of the table. Kakashi sat beside him, picking grilled skewers of yakitori clean. He had been nursing the same beer all night, and he seemed quite cheerful. Itachi and Shizune sat across from him. And it seemed like they were having a pleasant conversation. Or maybe they were pretending not to hear her spilling her guts. Sakura wasn't exactly in the state of mind to be making these perceptive observations.

"You heard me? I tried sooooooo hard," Sakura groaned. She felt Orochimaru pat her shoulder.

"Like I know I suck at cooking. And I know I'm not really 'domestic' or whatever. But I'm good at cleaning. I remembered his birthday and all that important stuff!" she went on.

"And then he goes right before the Olympics 'oh, you don't need me because you have your career' and 'let's separate'. Can you believe that?" Sakura ranted now. When she looked over at Shikamaru, he was gaping at her. And she wondered if he was too drunk to follow what she was saying. But at least Orochimaru was listening, so she continued.

"So, you know what? I signed the divorce papers _at_ the Olympics. And then I skated my free program and I won a gold medal. So he..."

Sakura paused mid-sentence to grab her beer. She chugged the rest of it down before she declared: "He can go to hell."

Tears slipped out of her eyes. She rubbed them away on her sleeve.

She heard a chair scrape across the floor. Shizune's arm settled over her shoulders. Patting a gentle rhythm onto her back.

"You did your best. And that's all that matters," Shizune assured her. Sakura nodded, more tears dripping down her face. She sniffed, but didn't try to rub those away. She wasn't ashamed.

And just as she began to feel a little better, Genma ducked under the bar. He tossed a clean towel over his shoulder.

"Is everything okay?" he asked.

"It's nothing, _anata_. Haruno-kun's just having a rough time," Shizune replied in a low voice.

Sakura burst into fresh tears. "Even _Genma-san_ is still married! What's wrong with _me_?"

"Huh, what's that supposed to mean?!" demanded Genma.

Shizune patted Sakura's back a little harder, trying to hide her smile.

Once Sakura calmed down, Orochimaru gently suggested that they should call it a night. Genma and Shizune lived in the apartment directly above the bar, so she bid them a good night. Kakashi hauled Lee to his feet. Since they lived on the same side of town, he took it upon himself to make sure the lightweight got home safe. He paused to ruffle Sakura's hair.

"You'll be okay, kid," he assured her with the same, kind smile as always.

Shikamaru helped Sakura stand. Guided her to the door with a hand on her shoulder. Itachi hurried after them, snatching Sakura's jacket off the back of the chair. They waited outside the bar for Orochimaru to catch up.

Orochimaru and Itachi lived in the same apartment building. Itachi had happened to move next-door to the older man when he had first started working for the high school. It was an older building on the eastern edge of town. Right by the ocean and the only real strip of beach within the town's limits. Sakura and Shikamaru lived only a couple blocks north of them.

Shikamaru draped Sakura's arm over his shoulder as they walked. Orochimaru and Itachi lagged back a few steps.

"Do you need some help, Nara-sensei?" offered Orochimaru.

Shikamaru looked over his shoulder at them. And then he shook his head.

"That's alright, Orochimaru-sensei. I've been dragging this lump around since we were kids. I'm used to it- ow!" Shikamaru broke off when Sakura swung her hand into his stomach.

"Don't be mean to me right now!" she scolded, words still slurring together at the end.

"Sorry, sorry. Don't hit me," he grumbled in return.

"Shikamaru, I'm still sad," she then muttered. Head lolling forward.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"Yeah," Sakura confirmed.

They shuffled along together. The alcohol blurring everything like the frames of an old, grainy movie. They walked several more steps before Shikamaru asked, "You want me to beat him up?"

She giggled at the thought.

"Yeah."

Shikamaru turned to rub his nose against his shoulder. He patted her back a few times.

"Alright. Tell that jerk to just set foot in this town. I'll... I don't know. I'm no good at fighting. I'll punch him or something," Shikamaru thought out loud.

The mental image made her laugh. He snorted along with her as they went down the road. Eventually, they parted ways with Orochimaru and Itachi. She cheerfully bid them a happy weekend, stumbling back a little. Shikamaru caught her arm and stopped her from falling on her ass.

She remembered him shoving her into her house and bringing her a glass of water from the kitchen. And she also remembered him muttering something about the both of them regretting drinking so much in the morning. Sakura fell asleep still in her work clothes. Laying the wrong way across her bed.

In the morning, the pounding in her head physically hurt. She rolled onto her side, groaning like a beached whale. Even the light coming in through the curtains felt like a divine punishment. But the throbbing in her temples was by the far the worst. It almost felt like a physical hammer smashing into her skull.

Sakura paused.

Oh. There was actual knocking at the door.

She hauled her body upright, still moaning. The clock on the wall told her that it was a little past 7.

She shuffled out of her room, toward the front door. When she slammed the door open, heinous sunlight poured into her face.

"What?" she snapped. And then she squinted one eye open. The other eye peeled open too.

"Haku?" Sakura gasped.

* * *

 **End** Part 1


	6. Chapter 6

**summary** _Please don't call them knife-shoes..._

* * *

Haku wrinkled his nose as he stared into Sakura's haggard expression.

"Ugh. You look terrible. Did you eat breakfast yet?" he asked. He pushed past her, into the house. Palm pressed to her temple, Sakura shook her head. She watched him take off his shoes, lifting his suitcase into the entrance. She leaned against the door, staring at him.

"Haku, what're you doing here?" Sakura demanded.

He reached inside his jacket to pull out his silver medal from the World Championships.

"Season's over. I'm here to brag," he told her.

She blinked. Rubbed at her messy hair. She headed toward the kitchen.

"Didn't you say that you'd come to rub the gold in my face? That looks like a silver to me," Sakura called over her shoulder. Haku laughed, following her. He set his bag to the side and sat at the kitchen table. Leaning his elbows on the surface.

"Okay. So about that..." Haku replied. And she didn't like the gleam in his eye as he looked up at her.

"Let me stay with you for a bit. I want you help me work on my toe loop for the next season," he requested.

"Hell no."

* * *

Haku wheedled over morning coffee and toast. He had brought along all her favorite breads and custards from a bakery back in Sendai. He stacked them like an altar offering in front of her, rubbing his hands together. Eyes squeezed shut.

Sakura folded her arms across her chest.

"I don't skate anymore," she reminded him. Haku nodded.

"Just coach me on the toe loop. I want to add another quad to my program," he pleaded.

"...A week. And then go home," Sakure relented. Haku's eyes popped open. But as he grabbed for her hands, Sakura added a condition.

"And do not for ANY REASON, post on Snapchat or Instagram or whatever, that you're with me."

Haku deflated. The light going out of his eyes.

"No way. Come on!" he whined. Sakura glared.

He held his puppy dog gaze for all of five seconds.

"Fine," he sighed, leaning back in his chair. Sakura rubbed at her temples. This encounter hadn't made her headache any worse, but it hadn't helped either.

Haku, who had taken a 10 hour ride down on the _shinkansen_ , promptly fell asleep in the room she pointed out to him. She never went up onto the second floor, so he wouldn't particularly be a bother to her there. She left a note for him on his door before she headed out to the rink. She stopped just outside the building to finish off a box of juice before she headed inside.

"Good morning, Sakura-chan!" Kushina exclaimed from behind the counter. Sakura grimaced. She was still wearing her sunglasses. Pinching the bridge of her nose between her fingers, she shook her head.

"Kushina-san," she sighed.

"Heard you had a fun time last night. Don't worry. I'll keep watch for you. Go have fun," Kushina continued to laugh. Sakura hurried into the rink. At least to get away from the volume of the woman's voice.

Sakura dimmed the lights a little in the rink. She kept her earbuds away too. She was still feeling a little queasy and the bright lights and noise wouldn't make it any better. Taking a deep breath, she removed her skate guards and stepped onto the pristine surface.

At least the sound of the blades carving through the ice didn't make her headache worse. Sakura let her body move. Muscles warming up as she did a few laps. Soon enough, she felt her joints begin to limber up. She turned backwards, toe pick hitting the ice. She spun counterclockwise. And as she landed, she heard the door creak open. Her left leg swung around, right knee bending. Her eyes darted toward the sound.

Naruto waved at her. Face snuggled down into the top of his jacket. She smiled at him as she did another lap around the rink.

After about an hour, Sakura took off her skates. She let Naruto drag her to their house next door. Showing off the huge photo album where Kushina had stored all the newspaper clippings and magazine spreads of her. And Kushina had erupted scarlet when she discovered them giggling over it. She seized the album, whacking Naruto on the back with it as he howled with laughter. And Sakura laughed too, until tears sprang up in her eyes.

When she went home to shower, Haku stumbled his way downstairs. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

His hair had grown out in the few months she hadn't seen him. He was a little thin, too. Which was normal after the competitive season. The gurgling in his stomach wasn't.

"We should go shopping. My fridge is empty," Sakura called out to him from her room. She toweled her hair dry. The floorboards creaked as he stood outside. Staring at the framed photos on the wall in the hallway.

Just like Kushina, Sakura's mother had saved all the pictures and article clippings that even mentioned 'Haruno Sakura'. The hall outside her room was practically wallpapered with all the frames. And along one section of wall hung all her medals from her junior competitions. She had never finished a competition off the podium, after all.

"Why bother?" Haku called back through the crack in the door, "You can't cook for shit."

Sakura laughed as she dressed.

"I can make salad and I can cook a chicken breast. Good enough not to die," she corrected him. She shut her dresser.

Haku booed her, sticking out his tongue at the very thought. And then her head popped out past the door.

"Or _you_ can cook. You once asked me if you could microwave an egg to hardboil it," Sakura reminded him. His eyes narrowed.

"... Salad sounds greeeeat," he replied in the flattest voice imaginable.

Sakura grabbed some calico bags from the hall closet before they headed out. Haku glanced around the dirt roads as they walked. He kept his hands in the pockets of his designer hoodie. And then he scrutinized Sakura's expression.

"So..." he hedged.

Sakura looked over at him. Eyebrows rising.

"What're you doing now that you're not skating?" Haku asked.

Sakura looked back ahead. "Oh. I'm working at my old high school. As the librarian," she replied. His eyebrows pushed together.

"Is that fun?"

Sakura shrugged. "I guess?"

"Huh. Weird," he remarked.

"Tell me about it," she sighed.

People stopped to greet them as they walked. Old ladies especially cast Haku calculated looks, smiling a little too kindly. He shivered a little as a particularly aggressive one waddled away.

"Why do I feel like a war criminal?" he whispered.

"In a town as small as this, anything new is worth gossiping about. Bet the whole town will know about you by tomorrow," Sakura replied as they stopped in front of the grocery store. The door slid open. Bell chiming as they stepped past the sensor.

That night, they had a mediocre salad and dry chicken breasts. And despite his jokes earlier, Haku ate his food without complaint. They sat on the floor of the living room. Sakura brought out her laptop. And they watched videos of animals doing silly things until Sakura's eyelids started to droop.

"What time'll you be back from work tomorrow?" he asked, watching from the doorway as she set her laptop on her desk. Plugged it in to let it charge.

"I don't know. Around 4? Do you want to meet me at the rink?" she answered.

"Yeah. That ugly little place by the beach? OW!" Haku complained as she kicked his thigh. He tried to kick her back, but she dodged.

"Maybe work on some agility training while I'm gone," Sakura mocked, grabbing the door frame. Planting her foot against his butt, she shoved him out of her room. Haku laughed as she shut the door in his face.

"Oyasumi!" he called. She could hear the floorboards creaking as he walked down the hall. Steps thumping up the stairs, towards his temporary room.

* * *

When Sakura arrived in the teacher's room on Monday morning, Tsunade was waiting for her. Along with Kurenai and Shizune. Saw their grins. Sighed. She had already expected an ambush.

"Good morning," Sakura said as she put her things down on her desk.

"Who is he, Haruno-sensei?" Tsunade asked, slapping her palms down on the tabletop.

There was no point in beating around the bush.

"Just a friend. He's staying here for the week. Thought the countryside would be a nice break from the city," answered Sakura.

"Oh. A friend?" Kurenai repeated in an odd voice.

"A friend," Sakura confirmed. Eyes unwavering.

Tsunade deflated.

"You young people are so boring. Can't even get a little decent gossip out of you," grumbled the principal, straightening.

"I heard he's handsome, though," Kurenai remarked. Shizune's eyebrows rose.

"You're married, Sarutobi-sensei!" Shizune chided. Kurenai made a face.

"So? Handsome is handsome! Is looking a crime now?" retorted Kurenai. Sakura shook her head as the other three women burst into laughter. She excused herself as quickly as possible, heading to the sanctuary of the library. To her surprise, the light was already on when she got there. She slid the door open. And Itachi turned to look at her.

"Ah. There you are. Good morning," he greeted her.

"Good morning, Uchiha-sensei. Can I help you with something?" she replied. She tucked her hair behind her ear as she moved past him to open up the blinds. Sunlight streamed into the library. Dust motes swirling around as she moved.

When she turned, Itachi was still there. Standing in the middle of the room. His hands in his pockets.

"Yeah. Do you like museums?" Itachi asked her.

She raised an eyebrow. "Like a science museum or like a gallery?"

"Like for paintings," he clarified.

Sakura looked around the room. And then she nodded. "I don't hate them. I like going to them once in a while," she replied. Itachi took this in, forehead crinkling as he read her expression.

"Okay. That's all I wanted to ask," he told her.

"Alright. Have a nice day," she called after him as she watched him slip out of the library. And it wasn't for the first time that she thought that Uchiha Itachi was really an odd person.

Naruto tracked Sakura down when the last bell rang after classes had ended. His bag slung over his shoulder. Buttons of his blazer undone as he ran after her.

"Nee-chan! Are you coming by today?" he asked her, waving his arm. Sakura stopped walking to let him catch up. He stopped his bike, one foot on the ground to keep it balanced.

A thought occurred to Sakura. She reached out to tweak Naruto's nose.

"Yeah. And I'm bringing a friend," she promised him.

* * *

The sound Naruto made when he saw Haku waiting outside the rink was not meant for human ears. His eyes didn't seem to know where to settle. He slapped at Sakura's arm, strange noises coming from his mouth. Haku stared at the boy, his eyes darting from him to Sakura. Concern written in his every glance.

"Naruto, this is my friend Shimizu Haku," Sakura said, smiling.

"I knoooooow," Naruto squealed. His hands pressed to his cheeks.

"Uh. Hi," Haku said, not stepping any closer.

As Haku sat tying his skates, his eyes flickered to Naruto, who was lurking in the corner. Near a potted plant. And when he looked closer, he could see a cardboard cut-out of Sakura wedged between the leaves.

"Don't worry. He's harmless," Sakura assured him. She got to her feet. Haku nodded, accepting her outstretched hand. She pulled him up. Together, they headed into the cold room. Glass doors swinging shut behind them.

"So, Naruto is a huge skating nerd. And he's been in love with you since your junior days. He's like a little brother to me, so be nice," Sakura warned him. Haku sighed.

"Nothing I haven't seen before. He should see my official fan club," muttered Haku.

"Oh. He's a registered member," Sakura replied. Before Haku could say anything at that, she stepped onto the ice. She glided into the center of the rink, arms folding across her chest.

"So. Show me. What's wrong with your toe loop?" she asked.

* * *

Minato walked into the lobby. Witnessed his son and wife pressed against the glass door leading to the rink. The 'Closed' sign outside told him that Sakura was here. But normally they would just go inside to watch her. She never seemed to mind. And when she was in a good mood, she even let Naruto pick the songs for her.

"What're you two doing?" he called out.

"Hush and get over here," Kushina retorted, not looking at him.

Chuckling, Minato crossed the room. He craned his neck to look over Kushina's shoulder.

He easily spotted Sakura's pink hair.

"Again! Your right leg is sloppy!" she snapped. And even muffled through the door, there was a sharpness to it.

"I'm doing what you just did!" a man's voice retorted. And as he skated over to her, Minato felt his jaw drop.

"Is that Shimizu Haku?" he whispered.

"Uh-huh," Naruto replied.

"Shimizu Haku is skating at our rink?" Minato demanded.

"Yeah," Kushina answered.

And Haku jerked to a stop in front of Sakura, brushing ice shavings off his backside.

"You can't do exactly what I do, stupid. I carry all my weight here," Sakura shouted, gesturing to her stomach and hips. And then she slapped her palm down onto Haku's chest. And all three Namikaze's gasped, like she had slapped a priceless vase off a pedestal.

"A man's center of gravity is here. So obviously you can't balance just like I do. You have to feel where your center is and adjust accordingly," she went on.

"Show me one more time," Haku said.

Sakura huffed, pushing her hair out of her face. She pushed him with both her hands to the edge of the rink. Out of her way.

"Look at my blade when I land," she yelled to him as she skated away.

And then she hit her left toe pick into the ice, launching herself into the air. Elbows tucked into her body as she spun once, twice, three times. When she landed, it was on the outside edge of her right skate. As her left leg swung around, she turned to glare at Haku.

"There shouldn't be any spraying when you land. You look like you're making a fucking snow cone," Sakura scolded. Haku skated over to meet her. As their voices softened, they couldn't make out the conversation anymore. All they could see was Haku pointing at her foot, and then at her leg. Sakura replied as she put her hand on his hip and began turning him. Haku nodded a few times as he listened.

"Two-time World Champion Shimizu Haku is skating in our rink," Minato whispered. Naruto whipped his head around to glare up at his father.

"Nee-chan is a **five** -time consecutive World Champion, old man. Six, actually," he growled.

And then Naruto pressed his face even closer to the glass.

"I can practically smell the greatness from here," he sighed.

When Sakura and Haku turned around, the Namikaze's scattered. Kushina pretended to be wiping the door while Naruto dove in the direction of a potted plant. Minato bent down to retie his shoe.

Haku turned to Sakura.

"You know how I always say you're weird?" he asked her.

Sakura nodded, one hand on her hip.

"I take it all back. You're not that weird," Haku amended. "Not compared to them, anyway." He jerked his chin toward the door. They watched Naruto throw himself away from the window again. It looked like he had been holding a giant fern frond in front of his face as a disguise. Leaning against Haku's shoulder, Sakura laughed.


	7. Chapter 7

**summary** _How many calories does furious yelling burn?_

* * *

"You little shit-stain! I call you- no answer. I go by your apartment and there's no one. I thought you were kidnapped!" A voice shouted into the phone.

"Whatever, I was trying to save phone battery so I had it on airplane mode," sighed Haku, rolling his eyes at Sakura. He sat on the armrest of the sofa. She was sprawled across the rest of it so there was nowhere else for him to sit anyway.

"You're lying! You just tweeted about how you like strawberry daifuku more than the kind with red bean," Kisame accused. Sakura shoved his thigh with her foot, mouthing the word 'dumbass'. Haku kicked back without looking at her.

"Alright! So I was screening your calls. So what? They haven't even announced next year's placements yet. Give me a break!" Haku retorted. Sakura sighed. She could imagine Kisame turning purple in the face. She could hear him sputtering over phone. Felt some pity for the physician who had to measure his blood pressure every year.

"That's the attitude you give me after winning silver? You wouldn't shut up about getting gold and-" Kisame ranted. Haku shoved his finger in his ear, sticking his tongue out.

"Ahhh, this is exactly why I don't pick up your calls," he complained.

And as the volume escalated, Sakura slapped her hand down on the sofa. She sat up to snatch the phone out of Haku's hand.

"Calm down, Hoshigaki-san. He's with me. He came to ask me for help with his toe loop," Sakura intervened.

There was a long pause.

"...Haruno," growled Kisame.

* * *

She had expected him to hang up on her. Then, at least, she would get some peace and quiet. Instead, Kisame launched into a fresh tirade. It was a whole new level of rage that she had been on the receiving end of many times before.

"Why the hell would you let him stay with you? You know this is a crucial time! Didn't you watch any of his programs? He's got so many things to work on and you're letting him run around like a kid at Tokyo Disneyland!" Kisame spewed.  
Sakura nodded like he could see her.

"And another thing. Do you know how much trouble you caused me, Haruno? Are you even a little sorry?" he continued.

"Ah. Yeah. About that. My bad, Hoshigaki-san," she managed to say.

"You could have at least let me know ahead of time, you know. Not at the press conference."

"Sorry."

"Do you know how many more wrinkles I got just trying to put out fires? You're lucky I was there to do damage control," he went on.

"Yeah. Sorry again."

Kisame sighed. She could imagine him pinching the bridge of his nose between his two fingers. She had picked up that habit from him.

"...But are you doing okay, kid?" he then asked. Because no matter how gruff he sounded, Kisame always cared. That was what made him such a good coach.

"I'm doing alright," Sakura answered, half-shrugging.

"You eating okay?" he interrogated her.

"Yep," Sakura said.

He sighed. The noise crackling through the speaker

"Let me know next time you're up in Sendai. Let's have a drink, Haruno," he suggested. And then he added, "And make sure Shimizu gets back here in one piece. And don't feed him any junk food."

Sakura eyed Haku, who was just about to stick a potato chip in his mouth. She smacked it out of his hand.

"I got you, Coach," she promised.

Kisame ended the call. Sakura dropped the phone back in Haku's waiting hand. He wiped the screen clean on his thigh before he went back to using it.

"You know, don't let the old man fool you. He misses you. He compares everyone to you. 'Haruno could land this' and 'You think Haruno became four-time World Champion with that attitude?'" Haku imitated in a gravelly voice. He puffed his chest out, glaring. He glanced at her, studying her expression. When she finally smiled, he returned the expression.

But then his eyes popped wide open.

"Oh. Before I forget! Gotta catch you up on that good gossip!" Haku gasped. He shoved her legs aside, sliding onto the sofa. But before she could complain about being cramped, he lifted her feet into his lap. She grabbed a throw pillow, hugging it against her stomach as she waited.

Haku's tongue stuck out as he scrolled through his Instagram feed.

"Okay. So, you know Harper and Gold?" he asked. He tilted his phone to show her the photo on his screen. Two blond skaters stood in the middle of the rink, arms thrown around each other.

"Yeah. The ice dancers, right? From America?" Sakura recalled. Haku shot her a look.

"Broke up."

Sakura sighed, shrugging. "Sucks."

"Got back together again last month," he added.

Her eyebrows rose. "Oh, good."

"Broke up again two weeks ago," Haku concluded.

She sighed again. "Suuuucks."

"Have you talked to Karin-chan lately?" Haku went on. Sakura shook her head. He scrolled on to another picture. The tall Russian skater was well-known for her well-curated social media profiles. She always showed off the things she ate and the fun places she went. She was also well-known for being friends with lots of other skaters. Her feed was always overflowing with selfies with other athletes.

Haku's thumb stopped on an older group photo.

It was from Skate America a few years ago. Sakura eyed her ponytail in the photo and gave a little sigh. She missed having long hair.

In the bottom right was Haku, who had taken the photo with his selfie stick. Clustered around him were several of their friends. Wedged in the middle was Karin, both her arms linked around Sakura's neck. And to Karin's left was another skater. His tongue stuck out, arms raised above his head.

Sakura wasn't really close to Hozuki Suigetsu. He was an ice dancer from somewhere around Hokkaido, maybe? She had gotten to know his older brother Mangetsu pretty well during their first Japanese nationals. They had made their senior debut the same year and had stuck together during the awkward photo-ops and banquets at the end of the events.

Haku pointed at Suigetsu's face. And then Karin's.

"Oh, yeah. Totally doing it," Sakura replied, voice flat. She had suspected it for quite some time now.

"Right? No one else will believe me," groaned Haku.

"Also- oh my god I can't believe you weren't there at the Worlds. You'll never guess what Chock was wearing to the party," he sighed. Cheek in her hand, Sakura settled in to listen. She watched Haku roll his eyes and throw his hands in the air. Pitching his voice to better imitate the people.

"And did you know? HE moved. They're not skating in Sendai anymore," Haku suddenly told her.

Sakura cracked an eye open. "Who? Lord Voldemort?"

Haku slapped his hands down on her calves. Not hard enough for it to hurt.

"No! HIM. Kaguya Kimimaro," Haku snapped. "Apparently he wanted to expose his student to different kinds of skating. So I hear he moved her home rink to St. Petersburg."

"Oh," Sakura said, nodding. But the lack of enthusiasm in her voice was obvious. Haku narrowed his eyes.

"Maybe we could ask Karin-chan to run him over with a snowmobile or something," he muttered.

Sakura pinched his cheek. He swatted her hand away.

"You know, I could tell when he moved. The clouds parted and the children sang. That's when I knew that a great evil had departed Sendai," Haku said. Sakura smacked his arm. Throwing her legs aside, he slid off the sofa to sit on the floor instead.

"Oh, don't exaggerate, Haku. It was mostly good before it got bad," Sakura sighed. She watched him glaring down at his phone. Craning over Haku's shoulder, she found him stalking an Instagram page. He paused on one of the photos.

It was taken almost five years ago. They were dressed in matching dark blue jackets with the Japanese flag over the right side of their chests. Her hair was pulled back in a long ponytail. Her tongue stuck out at the camera. And Kimimaro's arm was over her shoulder, pulling her close to his side. This was at the Japanese nationals, right after they had announced the rankings for the men's singles.

"That creep. He kept his photo up so he wouldn't lose all those likes," grumbled Haku. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Or, it's commemorating him being picked for the Olympic team. Which is kind of a big deal," she suggested.

"Sure," Haku replied in a tone that implied that he thought the opposite.

"Or maybe he didn't delete it because my makeup looks so good in it. Hold on, let me see," Sakura went on. She leaned over Haku to grab at his phone. He pulled it out of reach.

"Go use your own phone. Get off me!" he retorted, slapping her hands away.

"I thought you missed me, Haku-kun! Come on! Give me a hug!"

"Gross. Forget it, you weirdo! I'm going back. Get off of me!"

After a fair bit of wrestling, they slumped together on the sofa. Haku huffed, pulling his hood over his head. He stared up at the clock on the wall.

"Is there anything fun to do in this town?" he asked her.

Sakura counted off on her fingers. "Let's see. You can go to the beach, go to the ice rink, or get drunk."

"No night clubs or malls or anything?" Haku pressed.

"Nope."

"...Ugh."

His head fell back against the sofa. He stared up at the ceiling.

"You wanna get drunk?' he asked her.

"Yeah. Why not," replied Sakura, getting to her feet to go get changed.

They headed out to Genma's bar. They ran into Kakashi walking his pug. It sniffed at Sakura and Haku's feet as they stopped to chat. When Sakura mentioned that she was headed to the bar, Kakashi looked a little disgusted.

"Yeah, my old man's body can't handle that again this week. Have fun without me," he replied, making an escape before she could drag him along.

Sakura ducked under the flap into Genma's place. Shizune was sitting at the bar, an apron wrapped around her waist. After teaching home ec during the day, she came here to help her husband out at his bar. She stood up, ushering Sakura and Haku toward two empty stools.

"Two light beers. And some kushiyaki please, Genma-san!" Sakura called out.

"Yeah, yeah," he sighed, already pouring a beer for her.

* * *

"Fuuuuck. That made me so mad," Haku groaned, thumping his fist against the bar. Sakura laughed, patting him on the back.

"Your step sequence was really nice, though. And you got silver, didn't you? That's still really good!" she tried to console him. But Haku shook his head.

"If I landed that last quad, I would have gotten gold. But I messed up and it became a double. I should just kill myself," he lamented. Sakura patted his back harder, nodding.

"Sure. Just do it now. Samurai-style. Seppuku it up," she mocked

"You're supposed to cheer me up!" Haku shot back

"Why? I can let you die and steal your medals," Sakura replied, "I'll melt them down and make them into a golden toilet seat." They burst into laughter at the very thought.

"Two more light beers, please, Genma-san!" Sakura ordered between giggles.

* * *

Several beers later, drunk Haku came out to play. And drunk Haku was very sweet. And also very clingy.

"Senpaiiiiii why did you leave? Now I've got no motivation to even try," he slurred, shaking her shoulder.

"Haku, I skated ladies. We didn't even compete against each other," Sakura pointed out. Squinting down into her empty glass.

"Doesn't matter. It was our thing! We always got gold together. #sendaisenshu! It was trending on Twitter last year!" Haku insisted.

It was true that they had won the last two World Championships together. And they always posted pictures with their medals during the Grand Prix or the Japanese Nationals with that ridiculous hashtag he had made up. Ever since his senior debut, Haku had always promised to overtake her medal record. And from the way he rubbed his face against her shirt, she worried that he might actually burst into tears. She ruffled his hair.

"Okay, I'll un-retire. I'll put a wig on you. You can skate under ladies too and we'll compete," she suggested. Haku threw his arms around her middle.

"I'll do it if you let me borrow that gold dress you wore during your Junior days," he muttered. Sakura threw her head back and laughed. Open palm smacking the bar.

Haku grumbled, "I'm serious" as he shook her a little harder.

Later that evening, bellies filled to bursting with beer and bar food, Sakura and Haku wandered out of Genma's place, red-faced and supremely cheerful. He stood at the flap, eyeing their teetering path down the road. Shizune ducked under his arm to watch them too.

"Do you think they'll be okay?" she wondered. Genma shrugged.

"They paid already. So who cares- ow!" he complained as his wife slapped him in the stomach with her towel.

"Every day is PONNN!" Haku crowed.

"Every time is PONNNNN!" Sakura added. They burst into giggles, unable to finish their off-key rendition of the song.

They stumbled down the street together, Sakura's arm thrown around Haku's waist. His arm hung over her shoulder.

"Woah," he chortled as he tripped over a rock. He nearly fell off the road, into a ditch. But Sakura grabbed the back of his jacket to pull him upright. They dissolved into more peals of laughter. And then she pressed her pointer finger to her lips, shushing him. He copied her, eyes unfocused.

"There are people sleeping," she scolded him, trying to stifle her own giggles.

"My legs are all tingly. I want to sit here," Haku sighed. And as his weight sagged against her, Sakura's eyes popped open. Haku was so thin, but she forgot how much heavier he was than her. She slapped her palm against his back a few times.

"Haku! Oi, Haku! Come on," she hissed.

"Haruno-sensei?"

Sakura peeked around Haku's arm. She found Itachi standing there in jeans and a t-shirt. He carried a plastic bag from the nearby convenience store.

"Uh, hi, Uchiha-sensei," Sakura replied. And then she raised her hand to wave.

"Are you busy right now?" she then asked. Itachi shook his head.

They managed to pull Haku's arms over their shoulders. Each supporting part of his weight, they half-walked, half-dragged him down the road.

"Sorry. If I skated pairs, maybe I'd be strong enough to carry him on my own," she giggled. She peered past Haku's lolling head. Itachi shifted Haku's arm over his shoulder. Smiled a little.

"You looked like you were having a fun night," observed Itachi. They passed under a streetlight. It buzzed and flickered a little. Casting long shadows out in front of them as they moved.

Sakura felt her cheeks warm as it occurred to her that this was the second time he had seen her this drunk in the space of about three days.

"Uh. Well, never really had this much free time before. Maybe, I should scale it back a bit," she muttered.

"I mean... only if you want to. You're not hurting anyone," answered Itachi.

She glanced at him in time to see him look up at the sky. She copied him, craning her neck.

This far from the big cities, the sky was actually black. And it glittered with countless points of light. It reminded her of her fanciest skating outfits. Little crystals sewed into the fabric that sparkled when she moved.

"This is your hometown, right? Why don't you do whatever you want to do?" Itachi added.

She met his eyes. And the only word she could think of to describe his gaze was kind. She couldn't help but smile back.

"Hm... yeah. Maybe you're right," she mused in return.

When they arrived at Sakura's house, they dumped Haku on the sofa in the living room. She pried his shoes off, rolling him onto his side. And then she stood back, hands on her hips. His limbs dangled off the edges of the sofa. It didn't look particularly comfortable.

"Should we get him water or something?" wondered Itachi. They watched as Haku's mouth opened wide and he began to snore a little. Snickering, Sakura pulled her phone out to take a few pictures.

"He'll be fine," Sakura assured him. And then she added, "Thank you, by the way."

Itachi dipped his head. "Of course."

* * *

Haku woke the following morning. And it was a testament to his youth that he threw up, and then looked completely fine. Sakura watched him slurp down his breakfast smoothie, glancing down at her wristwatch

"I've gotta get to work. I'll meet you at the rink after school?"

Haku nodded. Sakura, who was still faintly queasy, grimaced when he let out a sonorous belch.

Sakura found Itachi up on the roof again. All the cherry blossoms had fallen, leaving bare, dark branches. Which were still beautiful in a way. Itachi sat with his back to the wall, sketchbook in his lap. A pencil tucked behind his ear and another moving in his hand, scratching against the paper. Kakashi sat beside him, raising his box of banana milk to her in a salute.

"How're we doing, Haruno-kun?" asked Kakashi, eyes crinkling. Itachi glanced up at her. Stifled a chuckle when he saw her wearing sunglasses.

"Please turn off your mouth siren," she groaned.

Itachi watched her face for a moment. And then he patted the empty spot beside him. He had spread out a blanket on the ground, almost like they were holding a picnic on the roof.

Tucked into that quiet corner, Sakura drew her knees up to her chest. She leaned her head back against the wall, listening to the wind rattling through the branches. The scratch of Itachi's pencil. Kakashi slurping up the last few drops of his milk.


	8. Chapter 8

**summary** S _ometimes, you just get it._

* * *

"One more time?" Sakura asked. Haku huffed, leaning against the side of the rink. He made a grabbing motion. She handed over his water bottle. He took a long slurp, the bottle contracting in his grip. He set the bottle back on the wall.

"I'm done for the day," he sighed. Sakura glanced down at her phone to check the time. And then she nodded.

"No point in getting injured before the start of the season," she agreed. She handed him his skate guards as he stepped off the ice. He brushed the snow from the blades before he slipped the covers on. They headed home together. Naruto stood at the door, waving too hard as they walked down the front steps. His hand was just a blur. Haku cast him a worried look over his shoulder before he looked to Sakura.

"You think I should autograph something for him? Is he okay?" he wondered, not for the first time.

"Honestly, I think his head might explode if you offered," answered Sakura. He snorted, adjusting his duffle bag over his shoulder.

* * *

After dinner, Haku spread his suitcase out in the living room to pack. He could have easily done it upstairs, but she suspected that he just wanted an excuse to chat as he packed. But then again, she recalled, Haku had always hated packing. Even before their big competitions.

"What time's your train tomorrow?" she asked.

"Just before 8," he called back. She heard his footsteps approach before he stuck his head into her room. And then his arms appeared to show off a ceramic bowl. The inside was painted a deep, glossy blue.

"Do you think Coach will like it?" Haku inquired. He then held up a matching lid. It was a ramen bowl. One of the few things that Konoha was actually well-known for was its traditional pottery. They had even been written about in the prefecture's newspaper once. It was a great source of pride for the people in an otherwise unremarkable town.

"He'll still be mad, you know," warned Sakura. Haku blinked.

"Oh. I know. He's going to make me run laps until I puke," he answered in a matter-of-fact tone. But he seemed to think that signaled her approval for the gift, because he slipped out.

As she brushed her teeth, Sakura leaned against the counter. Haku wandered into her bathroom, his bangs clipped back, a sheet mask on his face. He slapped her shoulder with something. When she turned, she saw that it was another sheet mask. The bright pink packet was covered in roses.

After she rinsed her mouth out, she ripped the packet open. Haku sat on the closed toilet, heels tapping a rhythm against the tile as he hummed. He patted at his own mask, adjusting the fabric over his nose and mouth. Sakura unfolded the sheet and placed it over her face. Lining up the holes to her eyes and mouth. When she turned to look at him, she struck a pose.

"That's so hot," he said, trying not to move his mouth.

They burst into giggles, hands fluttering to adjust their masks when they shifted.

Haku lingered in the doorway as she brushed her hair and laid out her clothes for the following day. He scrolled through his phone before he held it up for her to see.

"Do you think I should cut my hair short like this again? This is getting kind of annoying," he asked. He flicked at his short ponytail with one of his fingers.

Sakura paused to look at the screen. It was them from two years ago. She didn't remember who had taken it. But she was laughing, eyes squeezed shut. And Haku looked into the camera, smiling. The caption read: _She smiled. See? sakura-haru does like me!_

Sakura tilted her head as she considered. His hair was a lot shorter here. Still falling into his eyes a little, but about as tidy as she had ever seen it.

"I think it looks good here. But seriously. Delete that," she finally replied, pushing the phone away. Haku bristled.

"Lady, I've got almost 3000 likes on this picture. Are you crazy?" he scolded.

"Ugh. I'm not wearing any makeup in that photo. And my hair looks awful," griped Sakura.

"You always look awful," replied Haku. He stumbled forward a few steps when she gripped the doorframe and kicked him in the backside.

"Aren't you going home yet?" she grumbled, dealing him one more kick for good measure.

Haku flapped his hand at her, expression unchanged.

"What time is your train by the way?" Sakura questioned.

"8. Walk me," Haku demanded.

Sakura didn't try to argue with him. There was no point.

She walked him to the station in the morning before work. His suitcase rattled over the path as they made their way to the platform. It was still a while before the train arrived, but she didn't want to be late for work.

Haku surprised her when he threw his arms around her. He had always done that kind of stuff to irritate her, but this time, he squeezed her tightly.

"I'm going to do my best. I'll get all gold. And then you'll come with me to the Grand Prix, right?" he asked her, pulling away. He put his hands on her shoulders. Sakura smiled.

"Get me all gold first. Then we'll talk," she replied. She tweaked his nose before she slipped out of his grip. Headed off the platform to begin the walk to school. Hands deep in the pockets of her cardigan as she headed up the hill. She saw some students also walking to school at this time. Some of them called out, "Good morning, Sensei." Most of them settled for just bowing, and she waved back.

But Sakura started when she felt a hand clap down on her shoulder.

She turned to see Kakashi.

"Yo. It's unusual to see you walking this way, Haruno-sensei," he greeted her.

" _Ohayou_ , Sensei. I dropped my friend off at the train station," she replied, glancing down at her watch.

Their pace slowed as they reached the beginnings of the incline uphill. They didn't even bother complaining about the idiot who had decided to build the high school on top of a small mountain. That was wasted breath, since the idiot who had designed the town was long dead.

* * *

The clock above her head ticked a steady rhythm. Sakura had left one of the windows open. The warm breeze whisked into the library. The heavy fabric curtains swished softly against itself when the wind rocked it. There was the distant sound of several things hitting the floor at once from the hallway.

" _Oopsie_!"

" _Mari-chan, you klutz!_ "

Their giggling voices grew farther and farther away.

But the tempo of the clock beat on.

The door to the library slid open. Footsteps were muffled by the carpet.

The house had been too quiet since Haku had gone back up to Sendai. He still texted and called her often. But as he grew more and more immersed in his training, the frequency of those decreased. Which was good. Otherwise, she would have scolded him about not focusing.

Ironically, the quiet made it harder for her to sleep. She found new excuses every day to avoid going home early. Naruto's family made that easy. They pestered her to stay for dinner. Kurenai and Asuma invited her over when they caught her buying the same chicken breast and vegetables at the supermarket. Shikamaru's family also urged her to come eat _hiyashi chuka_ as the spring transitioned to early summer.

"Haruno-sensei?"

Paper rustled as the breeze ruffled through a book open on the table.

"Haruno-sensei."

She felt a hand on her shoulder.

Sakura woke a while later. Something strange falling into her eyes. She reached up and felt a sticky note pressed to her hair. It had been taken from the stack on her counter. Written on in her own pink pen.

 _Shizune-sensei baked cookies. I stole some for you before Asuma-sensei ate them all_.

Next to her hand was a folded napkin. She opened it up to reveal a few shortbread cookies dipped in chocolate. There was no name on the note, but the author had drawn a single gingko leaf in the bottom right corner.

Sakura dug her phone out of her pocket. Saw the group text from Shizune letting all the teachers know that she had brought cookies. And then another from Shikamaru telling her to come eat some before they disappeared.

Sakura typed out a short message to Itachi: _Thank you_. Followed by a cookie emoji.

A few minutes later. Her screen lit up.

It was a gif from Itachi. Of someone squishing a shiba inu's cheek.

She smiled.

They spent the rest of the afternoon finding increasingly ridiculous pictures and gifs of shibas to send back and forth.

He passed by the library in the afternoon. He knocked at the window in the door. But when she waved him in, he simply held up his phone.

Puzzled, she glanced down at her phone.

He had sent her a photo of a shiba inu stuck in a fence. Still grinning as happily as could be, its pink tongue lolling out the side of its mouth. A laugh spurted out of her. When she looked up, Itachi was still standing in the window. He glimpsed her laughing face, and he smiled back before he walked off.

* * *

Sakura was woken one morning by Haku yelling into the phone: "THEY POSTED THEM!"

She didn't even need to ask what he was talking about. She crawled out of bed to open up her laptop.

This year's assignments for the Grand Prix had been posted just a few minutes ago. She squinted at the bright screen, searching for his name. She could hear loud clattering and moving on the other end of the line.

"Okayyy… looks like you're…" she mused as she scrolled.

"Skate America and then Cup of China," interrupted Haku. She could hear him bouncing around, breaths huffing. Sakura continued reading.

"Hm… Cup of China doesn't look like it'll be too bad," she then commented as she read through the list of the other skaters assigned to that event. Her eyes lit up as she recognized some names.

"Ah. Karin-chan's going to be at Skate America too. At least you'll have a friend there," Sakura pointed out. She heard Haku groan.

"She still calls me _Sobachka_ ," grumbled Haku. Sakura covered her mouth to muffle her snort. In his junior days, Haku really had been like a little doggy. A sullen dog. But still a dog. Trailing around after her at each Grand Prix, running over to show off each medal. He had stopped being so cute around the time he had turned 18. Once puberty had hit with full force, he had suddenly stopped being so clingy. That side only came out when he was really drunk nowadays.

"I think it's cute. Maybe I should start calling you that too. _Koinu-chan,"_ she teased.

And Sakura couldn't help how her eyes drifted down to the assignments for the Junior Grand Prix. She searched through the names as Haku continued talking in the background.

"By the way, it looks like his student's competing in the juniors in America and then Croatia," he added.

Sakura started.

"I could tell because you suddenly went quiet," he added, in case she started to worry that he could read her mind.

"HAKU! GET OFF THE PHONE!" Sakura heard Kisame shout in the distance.

"Shut up, old man! Have you seen the assignments for the Grand Prix yet?" Haku yelled back.

"What? Move out of the way!"

Sakura could hear Kisame huffing and stomping over. Sakura laughed.

"Ugh. I gotta go. Talk to you later. Move, old man. Don't you have your own computer?" Haku said to her before he continued griping. The call ended just as Kisame began lecturing him on having no respect for his elders.

Naruto accosted her at school later that morning.

"Nee-chan!" he exclaimed, running up to her. Sakura promptly hit him over the head with the papers in her hand. He didn't even flinch.

"Sorry! Sensei!" Naruto corrected himself. And only when she nodded did he continue.

"Did you see? The listings? Aren't you excited! I'm so excited! Who are you going to watch?" Naruto babbled all at once, his eyes sparkling as he went on and on. Sakura couldn't help but smile at his enthusiasm.

It had been a long time, but she remembered a time when she had been like that. Exploding with excitement as she followed her favorite skaters. Sitting too close to the TV as she watched the events. Exclaiming when the athletes messed up a landing or fell on the ice. Screaming with actual joy when they announced the scores for each routine.

Sakura ruffled Naruto's hair before she walked past him.

"I don't have cable. I might have to come over to watch all the events," she told him.

"YESSSS!" Naruto exclaimed, pumping both his fists into the air.

"Uzumaki! We're in school!" scolded Tsunade from down the hall, her hands on her hips. Naruto bowed sheepishly before he hurried to catch up to Sakura.

"I mean…. yay," he whispered to her, shoulders hunching up near his ears.


	9. Chapter 9

**summary** _Lasso the moon for me._

* * *

"Ah."

Sakura pulled her hand back. Looking up, she found Itachi reaching for the same package of chicken breast. He adjusted his glasses before he smiled at her.

He gestured for her to take it. Sakura hesitated. And then she grasped the package and placed it in her basket.

"Thank you," she said.

She couldn't help but glance at the contents of his basket. And he did the same to her.

"I can't cook," Sakura confessed.

"Neither can I," he answered, pointing at the packages of instant food he had buried under some vegetables. She giggled a little at the many, many boxes of curry. It was an almost ridiculous amount.

They chatted as they went through the remaining aisles. They headed out of the grocery store together once they had paid. The door's sensor dinging as they walked past. Sakura shifted her calico bag over her shoulder, careful not to jostle the eggs on top.

"I'm not following you. We live in the same direction," Itachi told her before she could say anything.. Sakura smiled.

"I remember. I wasn't _that_ drunk," she replied. Itachi didn't respond to that. She cleared her throat.

"Okay, I was. But I still remember," she amended.

Something Sakura liked about being back in the countryside was how quiet it was at night. Every house they passed had lights on inside. Families were probably clustered around the dinner table, eating. Or maybe those who had eaten earlier were relaxing. Someone washing the dishes while the kids did their homework.

The glow from each of the windows felt warm, in a strange way. When she was younger, that might have made her sad. But she knew that for most of her childhood, the windows in her house had carried that same, warm glow. And she tried to remember to be grateful as she greeted her parents' altar each morning.

She stole a glance at Itachi as they walked. His plastic bags swishing against each other with each movement.

"When did you move here, Uchiha-sensei?" she inquired.

He sighed. "Oh. About four years ago? Almost five, I think," Itachi replied. He counted off on his fingers. And then nodded. "Yeah, about five."

"Where did you live before? If you don't mind me asking," Sakura went on. He didn't really seem reluctant to answer her questions. She had suspected that he was a private person, but she began to adjust that thinking. Maybe she just hadn't asked.

"Born and raised in Tokyo. Everyone says I look like a city boy," answered Itachi. He chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. "I wonder if it's because I'm not tan enough," he mused. Sakura pointed at her own pale arm. He laughed again.

"I attended Tamabijutsu University for scenography design," Itachi then added.

"What's that? I've never heard of that before," Sakura asked.

"It's about painting and designing the background and sets for performances," explained Itachi. Sakura's eyes widened.

"Oh! Like for ballets?" she asked. And Itachi nodded.

"Exactly. Are you a fan of ballet?" he queried.

When Sakura stopped, Itachi did too. His expression a little puzzled. But then she stretched her arms out, lifting her left leg back. It rose higher and higher, her body barely shaking as she held the pose. But then she started and lowered her leg to peer into her bag. Letting out a sigh of relief when she found the eggs unharmed.

"I started ballet when I was..." she paused, scrunching up her face as she thought, "8."

"It's really common for skaters to do ballet too. It's good for flexibility and grace," Sakura added. Itachi nodded. And as she thought back, she laughed a little.

"I wasn't the biggest fan. I quit as soon as my coach would let me."

"Because it wasn't as fun as skating?" guessed Itachi.

"No. Because I wasn't particularly good. And I didn't like not being the best," Sakura corrected as she started walking again.

They parted ways a few blocks from each of their homes. Sakura heading north to her house. Itachi heading south to his apartment.

Sakura spotted Shikamaru leaning against her front gate. When he saw her, he held up something in his hand. As she got closer, she saw that it was another piece of tupperware, wrapped up in another colorful _furoshiki_.

"My mom made eggplant. Asked me to bring it," Shikamaru called out to her.

"I don't have beer. Is juice okay?" she asked, unlatching the gate. One hand in his pocket, Shikamaru shrugged.

"Sure."

He followed her inside as she slipped out of her shoes and flicked on the lights.

* * *

A few nights later, Asuma and Kurenai invited Sakura over for dinner. Sakura tried to help with the preparation. But when all she managed to do was mangle the leeks, Asuma banished her from the kitchen, appointing his wife as sous-chef instead.

Instead, Sakura found their daughter, Mirai, playing on the living room floor. When Sakura sat near her, the toddler crawled over, depositing herself in Sakura's lap. When Sakura grasped her hands and began waving them around, Mirai giggled.

"I went out to my parents' grave the other day. Thank you for keeping it clean for all these years," Sakura called over to them. Asuma turned, a radish held in his hand. A knife in the other.

"Ah, that wasn't us. It might have been Minato-san's family. Or maybe my old man. Everyone's been taking turns, honestly," replied Asuma.

Sakura felt a twinge of guilt at that. Both her parents had been only children. Tending to their graves should have been her job. But she hadn't been home since their funeral, so she had neglected that duty. For over almost 10 years, in fact.

"Ah, you stop that, young lady. You're home now and all that matters is that you do your best moving forward," Kurenai scolded her as soon as she saw Sakura's expression. It was a little frightening how well Kurenai could read expressions. Looking down at Mirai, Sakura shook her hands a little. Mirai tilted her head back to peer up at her.

"Your mama has good eyes, Mirai-chan. Better watch out," Sakura warned.

"Mama good?" Mirai repeated.

"Mama very good. Just like you!" Sakura said. Her fingers moved down to tickle Mirai's tummy. She burst into giggles, and so did Sakura.

* * *

A thought occurred to Sakura one night when Shikamaru and Kakashi showed up at her house unannounced. Kakashi held up some beer while Shikamaru had packages of chips from the convenience store. Kakashi's pug snuffled in and out through their legs. And as they settled into the living room, Kakashi flipping through the channels, Sakura went to pop the tab on the beer.

Froze.

"So... are you all taking shifts with me or is it on a volunteer basis?" she asked.

Because it had been weeks since she had gone more than a day without her friends finding some excuse to spend time with her. There was always someone inviting her out for drinks or dragging her out on the weekends to do something. Or Kurenai called claiming that Mirai wanted her to come over and play. Any half-hearted reason for her not to sit in that big, empty house all alone.

Kakashi had the decency to at least look chagrined. Shikamaru shrugged, as he opened up his can.

"I mean, we'll stop if you don't like it," he offered. Sakura shoved him with her foot to make room on the sofa between the two of them. Putting her feet up on the coffee table, she made a grabbing motion with one of her hands. Shikamaru, sighing, swapped his opened beer for hers. Kakashi angled the chips toward her. She reached into the bag to take a few.

"I mean... I never said that," Sakura muttered. Pakkun licked at her ankle until she bent over to place him in her lap. He let out a happy little snort.

The first Saturday of June, Naruto stopped in the middle of his run. Because he saw Sakura dangling upside down from the monkey bars in the park. She curled her chin up toward her chest. Sweat dripping down the sides of her neck. It was after sundown, so it wasn't like she was interrupting anyone's playtime. But he couldn't help but wonder at her dedication as he watched her do a set of at least 30 before she relaxed. Hanging from the bars by her knees. And as she hung there, she spotted him and waved.

"Hey!" she called out.

Naruto jogged over to her, his gaze wary.

She was dressed in a white t-shirt and black shorts. And as he approached, she did a few more crunches.

"Hey, Nee-chan... uh... what're you doing?" he asked.

Sakura didn't stop with her exercise. She spoke in grunts.

"Lately I've been... drinking too much... beer... I'm afraid... I'll get a ... gut."

Naruto stared at her. And then he looked down at his own body. He clapped his hands against his stomach.

"Is that hard?" he asked her.

Sakura paused. Twisting her head to look at him.

She pointed at the other side of the monkey bars.

"Hop up here. Try it with me," she said. Naruto's shoe got caught between the bars. As he tried to wrench it free, his foot slipped out. The sneaker went flying off into the darkness. Sakura laughed until her stomach began to hurt.

* * *

As the days went on in Konoha, Sakura remembered more and more why she had loved this town so much. And remembered how homesick she had been when she had first moved away after high school. She had spent a year in Tokyo before moving to Moscow for two years. And then it had been off to Michigan for a few years before settling in at Sendai a little north of Tokyo.

She knew that the people of Konoha had been thinking about her. Even then. Every once in a while, Shikamaru's parents had sent a care package. Inside were vegetables grown in Asuma's father's field and some handwritten letters. Catching her up on some gossip or encouraging her to keep trying her best. As the years went by, she received photos of all the big events that had passed in her absence. Graduations, weddings, even birth announcements.

She had always thought that time flowed to slowly in Konoha, but it seemed to be flowing just fine without her there.

There was a softness to everything in Konoha, including the people. The warmth of everyone's eyes lighting up when they recognized her. And not in the 'I saw you on TV' way.

As summer began to settle over the town, Sakura found herself staring out the library window again. She had taken to leaving it open. She liked the smell of the fresh air that whisked into the room with each breeze. She leaned against the windowsill, eyes drifting closed. The sound of the wind moving the branches and rattling the leaves had always been one of her favorites.

From here, she could also see the sports teams when they ran laps for training. At the end of the day, she saw boys pedal past on their bikes. Laughing and yelling out greetings to their friends. Maybe even ringing their bells for people to move out of the way.

The door slid open. Sakura turned toward the sound. Found Itachi standing there, one hand on his hip.

"Are you busy this weekend?" Itachi asked her.

Sakura blinked a few times. "Um. No? I don't think so?"

"Great," he replied. And then shut the door again.

Sakura blinked several more times. Sort of frozen in place as she wondered whether she had been imagining both his abrupt arrival and departure. But then Naruto raised his head from where he had been napping at one of the tables. He looked from the door to her.

"That was really weird," Naruto observed.

And she had to agree.


	10. Chapter 10

**summary** _It's alright._

* * *

Kushina jolted a little when she heard knocking on the door. She nearly dropped the bowl she had been washing into the sink. Looking down at her gloved hands, she sighed.

"Naruto? Minato-kun?" she called. Silence answered her.

"NARUTO!" Kushina yelled.

There was a thud. Rattling the plates stacked inside the cabinet.

"Ma?" Naruto's voice groaned down the stairs.

"Go answer the door for me. I'm doing dishes," Kushina ordered.

And Naruto continued to moan his protest as he lumbered to the door. A yawn ripped through him as he opened it up. And his jaw cracked as he saw Sakura standing there.

Sakura smiled.

"Hey there, sleepyhead," she greeted him.

Naruto scrambled to flatten his hair. He rubbed at his eyes before he offered her a sheepish grin.

* * *

Sakura held up a cloth bag.

"Sarutobi-Jiisan dropped off some okra. It's way too much, so give it to Kushina-san for me," Sakura instructed. Naruto accepted it with both hands. And then he blinked at her backpack.

"Are you going somewhere, Nee-chan?" asked Naruto. He yawned, mouth opening wide.

"Yeah. Up to Sendai for some business," Sakura replied, adjusting the straps of her bag. Naruto's mouth hung open.

"EH? Are you taking the train up?" he asked.

Even the speeding _Shinkansen_ took nearly 10 hours to travel that far north. Sakura could tell that the thought of sitting for half a day was torture for the jittery teenager. He could barely stand to sit still in class. She shook her head.

"I'm taking the train to the Fukukoa Airport. I would die if I had to sit in a train for long," she told him. Naruto frowned.

"Aw, man. There's this crazy popular ramen place that opened up somewhere in Sendai. Can't you take me with you?" he pleaded.

She reached out to muss his hair.

"Sorry. Already bought my tickets. Maybe next time?" she replied. Naruto's lower lip jutted out. Sakura couldn't help but laugh a little at that pathetic expression. She rubbed his hair a little harder until he batted her hand away.

"Anything you want? Besides ramen?" asked Sakura.

Naruto's eyes brightened a little at that. "Daifuku?"

"You got it, kiddo," she answered. And then she stuck her head into the house.

"KUSHINA-SAN!" Sakura called. There was a pause.

"Oh, Sakura-chan! Come inside! Did you eat breakfast yet?" Kushina yelled back. And Naruto stuck one finger in his ear, wondering, as usual, why they insisted on doing this every time.

"I have a train to catch. I'm heading up to Sendai for the weekend. Do you want anything?" Sakura requested.

"Sake!" Kushina promptly said.

"Okay!"

And then Sakura looked back at Naruto, who scowled, digging his finger into his ear. She smiled at him.

" _Ittekimasu_ ," she told him.

His frown melted. "... _Itterasshai, Nee-chan_."

* * *

Haku tackled her when he found her at the airport that night. He wrapped his arms around her, smothering her as he practically dangled off her. Sakura laughed, spinning around with him.

"Okay, okay. Hi. Hello," she said, tapping him on the back.

He released her, eyes glittering. He wore a mask over his mouth, elastic bands looping over his ears. There was a beanie crammed over his wet hair. He wore a faded black t-shirt over skinny jeans. His jade bracelet caught the light as he pulled his mask down. Teeth showing as he beamed.

"Is it okay for you to be up this late? Don't you have practice tomorrow morning?" she inquired.

Haku flapped his hand at her.

"Whatever. Coach can wait," he snorted. Like the thought of Kisame was a mosquito he was trying to bat away. Sakura smacked his hand. She wagged her finger in his face, suddenly stern.

"You won't win all gold with that attitude," Sakura warned him. Haku rolled his eyes, groaning. Hands linking behind her neck, he sagged.

"Ughhhh, you sound just like him," he griped. But then he stood up straight. He raised the mask back over his mouth, casting a look around the terminal.

"Did you eat yet?" he asked her.

"You have to watch your weight. No," Sakura snapped before he could even ask her. And then she thrust her backpack into his arms. Scowling, Haku put it on backwards, letting it rest against his chest and stomach.

"Go home," he growled.

"No," Sakura replied.

He stuck his tongue out at her.

Sakura slept on his sofa that night. She woke when she heard his alarm go off.

Despite his complaints, Haku was never late for training. That didn't stop him from grumbling like an old man as he got out of bed and shuffled around in his slippers.

She lay on her side, blanket wrapped around her shoulders. Each time the floorboards creaked, her eyes fluttered open. She glimpsed him brushing his teeth as he filled his water bottle. Pulling his shirt over his head, nearly tripping over his backpack. Sakura saw the round, purple marks on his back from cupping therapy. Haku paused in the doorway of his bedroom as he tied his hair back. The little ponytail jutted out at the top of his neck, like a bamboo shoot. He turned to her.

"I left a spare key for you on the counter," he told her.

Sakura closed her eyes.

"Thanks," she replied.

"Help yourself to whatever's in the fridge. But don't drink my coconut water," Haku went on.

"I don't-"

"-like coconut water, yeah, yeah," Haku finished for her as he remembered. They smiled at each other.

"Wanna join me later?" he offered, "I've got ballet in the afternoon, but I'll be at the rink most of the day otherwise."

Sakura rolled over onto her other side, pulling the blanket over her head. And Haku laughed again.

"Alright, I'll shut up. Drop by if you can," he then said. Sakura listened as his keys jangled together. The door clicked shut behind his footsteps.

Sakura went right back to sleep. Snuggled up at the perfect temperature on the sofa. She didn't wake again until after the sun had risen. She helped herself to the coffee he had left warming. Crunched through an apple as she scrolled through the news on her phone.

She put on a hat and sunglasses before she headed out of the apartment. Hands in the pockets of her joggers as she walked down the stairs. She hiked them up to her calves as she waited for the train. Bobbed her head to the music pouring in through her earbuds.

Sendai was a bustling city, even this early in the morning. Businessmen and women rushed back and forth in their black and blue suits. Briefcases swinging around and coffee splashing in their hands. High school students strolled at a more leisurely pace, the girls linking arms and the boys knocking into each other.

When Sakura stepped into the white building, the bell attached to the door jingled. The receptionist looked up, already smiling. And then her smile widened.

"Right on time. Go ahead, Haruno-san," she directed, gesturing down the hall. Sakura waved at her before she went on.

Physical therapy took about an hour and a half. The doctor's eyebrows went up as she examined Sakura's left knee.

"Everything looks good. But I'd take it a little easy with all the jumps, Haruno-san. Or at least make sure you're doing those stretches I taught you," she instructed as she lowered Sakura's foot. Sakura sat up, nodding.

The doctor shook her head as she shed her gloves. Dropped them into the trash can.

"No big injuries. You might have had a few more years in you, you know," she said, sounding a little wistful.

Sakura's smile was tight. It hurt her cheeks. She shook the doctor's hand, holding back all the things she could have said in return.

Against her best judgment, Sakura decided to head to the rink. She bought coffee. She tried her best not to slosh them around in the cardboard tray as she walked. And while the sign said that the rink was closed, she headed in anyway. Sneaking past the man sitting at the counter. With his eyes glued to his phone, he missed her completely.

Sakura stepped into the cold room. She raised her sunglasses, let them sit on top of her hat as she glanced around. It didn't take her long to find Haku and Kisame. And it wasn't just Kisame's blue hair.

It was the yelling.

"That's why! If I push it to the end, it'll get the 10% bonus," Haku snapped.

"You already have three quads in the program. You'll be too tired," Kisame snarled in return.

"I'm not a washed-up geezer like you. I can do it, old man!"

"You shitty little brat! Would you listen for once in your life?"

"Then how the hell am I supposed to get gold this year!"

"Maybe if you cleaned up your landings, you might stand a chance."

"I told you! It's all mental. I've got this without you nagging me!"

"Tell that to your straight silver streak last season! Not a single gold!"

Sakura leaned over the side of the rink. She reached out, touching the only iced coffee to the back of Haku's neck. He yelped, whirling around to face her. Teeth bared. But then his face went blank when Sakura grinned around the straw at him. She slurped down a mouthful of coffee before she spoke.

"Coach is right. Adding more jumps isn't going to help you if you can't stick the landings," she pointed out.

Kisame made a smug noise in the back of his throat as he folded his arms across his chest. When Sakura handed him a paper cup of hot coffee, he stepped off the ice to accept it. Haku followed him, still scowling.

Kisame opened the lid to stare down at the black coffee. He grunted his approval before he looked back at her.

"What're you doing up here? Aren't you supposed to be harvesting turnips or something?" Kisame asked.

Sakura, in the middle of handing Haku the other coffee, made a face.

"You know, just because it's out in the countryside doesn't mean there are only farmers living there," she sighed. Kisame eyed her over the rim of the cup as he took a sip. He lowered it.

"Yeah. You got the farmers' wives and their kids too," he retorted.

Sakura rolled her eyes. She turned her attention back to Haku. She fixed his bangs as he blew on his coffee to cool it.

"Anyway, you should probably listen to Coach on this one, kiddo," Sakura advised. He wrinkled his nose at her. Stuck his tongue out before he blew out a long sigh.

"...Fine," he grumbled.

After they had finished their coffee, Haku headed back onto the ice. Not before shoving his empty cup into Kisame's hands. He skated off to the opposite side, smirking. Kisame glowered.

"That little shit," he grumbled.

He then looked Sakura over.

"What're you doing here anyway?" asked Kisame.

His hair was going silver at the temples. His voice had grown a little rougher. He looked different from when he had first started coaching her. He had a bit of a belly now. Smiling, Sakura reached out to pat it. He glared at her. But she saw him suck his gut in. Just a bit.

"Had a last check-up on this old thang," she then said, pointing at her left knee.

Kisame's expression softened.

"Everything's okay?" he questioned.

During her last World Championships, she fell during one of the practice sessions. And while she was no stranger to falling, she had landed hard on her left knee. The pain hadn't gone away like it normally did. She had managed to keep the swelling under control by wrapping it and icing it. She had kept it a secret from Kisame and somehow managed to skate both her programs to win her fifth consecutive gold.

She had only told Kisame of her injury on the plane home. And of course he had nagged her without cease the entire ride. Haku falling asleep against her shoulder on her other side. Her knee throbbing steadily like a metronome.

After surgery and four months of physical therapy, she was back on the ice. She knew Kisame had been biting his nails during the Olympics. Anxious that her kneecap would somehow fly off in the middle of one of her routines. He had cried harder than she had when she had won gold. Tears running freely down his cheeks when they read out her scores. And Haku had tackled the both of them from behind, arms almost choking her as he hugged her.

Sakura smiled, flashing Kisame a thumbs up.

"It's perfect, just like me," she assured him.

Kisame grimaced. He reached out and gave her shoulder a light shove. And they both smiled a little.

Over Kisame's shoulder, she saw Haku whiz past. His left toe pick dug into the ice. She counted his rotations as he spun through the air. When he landed on his right foot, flecks of ice sprayed out in every direction. She flung her coffee into the trash can before she slammed both her hands down on the edge of the rink. Kisame read the fury in her eyes and turned to look at Haku.

"You under-rotated!" she accused.

Haku pivoted on his right skate. Put a hand on his hip.

"It wasn't that bad," Haku replied.

"You look like you're making _kakigori_! Let me just get you some mochi and syrup!" Sakura criticized, jabbing her finger in his direction. Haku skated up to the edge of the rink, grabbing it too.

"You and the old man nag too much! It's practice! I'll get it right next time!" he snarled.

"I take my free time to teach you and you still can't get the toe loop right! That's the easiest one!" Sakura went on.

"You can't even do a quad yourself! What're you bragging about?" Haku shot right back.

"I have shorter legs than you! Of course I can't! No wonder Coach is getting fat! He's probably drinking himself to sleep at night because all he has is stupid students like you left!" retorted Sakura, pointing at Kisame. Who simply sighed, sipping at his coffee before it went cold.

As they continued to bicker, Sakura grabbed the front of Haku's shirt. He grabbed her by the face, squeezing her cheeks together to make her lips bulge out. They eventually exploded into laughter, but not before Sakura dealt in a few good pinches. Wheezing, they leaned against the sides of the rink and looked at Kisame. Who simply eyed them.

"...I forgot how exhausting it is with you two in the same rink," was all he stated. His voice low and measured.

Sakura winked.

"I think you mean 'amazing'. Because I'm amazing," she corrected her. Laughing again when Haku groaned.

Sakura stayed for the rest of Haku's morning practice session. She let Kisame do most of the scolding, content to just watch Haku dance in circles and spirals. And when they began packing up to go get lunch, Sakura turned down their invitation.

Haku's eyes went wide. "We can go get dessert, too," he tried to bribe her. But then caught the dirty look Kisame shot him. "I mean, _you_ can get dessert," Haku amended.

"Gotta head back. I've got work tomorrow," she told them.

Haku sulked as he watched Kisame muss Sakura's hair.

"Next time, come during a break. I'll buy you that drink," Kisame told her. Sakura nodded. When she turned to Haku, arms outstretched, he glared. Crossing his arms across his chest, he made a face at her.

"Come on, you brat," Sakura insisted.

Only then did Haku slowly make his way over to give her a hug.

"Don't look so sad. Win all gold and you'll see me soon," she promised him. And then she gave him a hard push to the chest, sending him gliding backwards into the rink. Sticking her tongue out when he gave her an exasperated smile.

The plane ride back down to Fukuoka was short. She managed to get through a few chapters of her latest audiobook before it touched down on the ground. And as she stood at the train station, she took her phone off airplane mode. When the screen lit up, she saw several notifications. Texts and private messages began pouring in. Notifications from both Instagram and Twitter also popped up.

Sakura tapped the icon to open up Instagram. She received a notification that Samui had tagged her in something. She pressed it.

It was a looping video of her standing outside the rink, yelling at Haku, gesturing with her hands. Kisame also barked something beside her, arms crossed. And although Haku's back was to the camera, Sakura knew that he had been yelling something back at them as he skated up to them. It had been taken from too far away to hear what any of them was yelling. And Samui's giggles drowned out what little might have been discernible.

The caption underneath read: _We got a special visitor in Sendai today. Looks like someone is getting a lot of attention. Next time, come say hi to me too, sakura-haru. I'm jealous._

Sakura hadn't even looked at the other skaters on the opposite end of the rink. It made sense that Samui would be training there too. It was her home rink after all. She felt bad for not greeting her for all of one second. Until she scrolled down and saw all the comments:

 _OMG IS THAT HARUNO SAKURA? Queen!_

 _Wow is she making a comeback? (ʘᗩʘ')_

 _Where's she been? I MISSED HER SO MUCH COME BACK._

 _Is it just me or does she look like she got THICC_

 _Is she going to be Shimizu Haku's coach from now on?! sdkfsjdkfs I can't_

Taking a deep breath, she opened up Twitter. Where a skating news page had just retweeted the video and then speculated that she would be coaching Haku this upcoming season. Other accounts presented theories that grew more and more ridiculous as time went on. One speculated that she had retired because she was secretly pregnant. She rolled her eyes at that.

Sakura went to her settings and turned off all notifications for her social media apps. As she did this, she received several texts from Haku. At first, all she received were dozens of siren emojis. And then he began sending actual words.

 _OMG._

 _omg no._

 _Are you going to kill her?_

 _Do you want me to tell her to take it down?_

Sakura sighed as she typed back: _No point. If anyone asks, you don't know who I am. I really don't want the media all up in my face right now_.

There was a pause. And then Haku replied, _Got it_.

Sakura dropped her phone into her pocket. Where it promptly began vibrating. She read the name flashing across the screen. Saw the photo of the man with dark hair covering his left eye.

Sakura hesitated. And then she dragged her finger across the bottom of the screen.

"Hi, Senpai," she finally replied. And she heard him chuckle.

"Hey there, Sakura-san. Uh... guess you're in Sendai, huh?" he said. She had always liked that about Utakata. He at least didn't lie about obvious things. Of course he would have spotted the video. It was his job to stay up-to-date on these kinds of things.

Sakura let out a deep breath.

"Yeah, I was for a little bit. Not anymore," she replied.

There was a long pause. She could hear a keyboard clattering away in the background. A phone ringing. He was at work.

"…This is weird, right?" Utakata asked.

"It is," she agreed. She couldn't help but laugh, too.

"I kept telling myself I would check up on you after everything that happened. And then I looked at my calendar today and I was like 'crap, she's going to be mad at me'."

Sakura pressed her lips together. Smile fading.

"I'm not mad," she assured him. But it came out quieter than she had intended. So she said it again.

"I'm not mad."

She rolled her weight onto the balls of her feet. And then back, onto her heels. Rocking back and forth as she craned her neck. Looking for the train.

"I'm sorry about that, by the way. I really did mean to keep in touch," Utakata told her.

And then Sakura hesitated one more time. Before she asked: "...How's he doing?"

"We haven't talked much since he moved to St. Petersburg. But he seems pretty down. Well... not that he shouldn't be," Utakata fumbled with his words. Sakura smiled, even though she knew he wouldn't see it. She slipped her free hand into her pocket.

"I'm fine, Utakata-senpai. Don't worry about me so much," she told him.

"...You sure?" he asked.

"Yeah."

They exchanged a few more words. He made her promise to make time for him next time she was this close to Tokyo before he hung up.

Soon after, the train arrived. As Sakura settled into her seat by the window, she found herself scrolling through Instagram again. Not on Samui's post. Eventually people would lose interest. It would blow over quickly.

Instead, she found herself looking through her old photos. Perusing down the list, back years and years ago. Until she was wading through memories from three years ago.

Her thumb froze as she examined one of the posts. She was almost certain it was during the NHK Trophy, during one of the practice sessions. Maybe Karin had been the one to take it, since it was obviously a candid. Or maybe it was Haku.

She was wearing a white jacket with a Japanese flag sewn over her heart. Both her arms were up in the air, mouth wide open mid-laugh. And Kimimaro lay on the ice a little ways from her. Slumped over on his side. Laughing in that way he did when it was only the two of them. Silver hair spilling down his neck, eyes squinting shut.

She didn't remember what had made the both of them laugh so hard. It was probably nothing. But it was everything, too.

She considered deleting the photo. Finger hovering over the screen. Sighing, she set her phone down. She wondered if he remembered what had been so funny at the time. He probably did.

He always held onto things longer than she did.

* * *

 **End** Part 2


	11. Chapter 11

**summary** _Once upon a time..._

* * *

Her hands were shaking. Wildly.

Sakura swallowed. Twisting her fingers together as she stared down at her skates. Her feet were numb. Maybe the laces were too tight?

Her outfit was weird. The sparkling pink flowers looked childish against the lilac fabric. And why had she decided that flowers were a good idea in the first place?

Swallowing again, she lifted her chin to look over at Kisame again. His arms were crossed behind his back as he watched the rink. Feeling her stare, Kisame glanced down at her. He held out a tissue box. She shook her head. He held out a water bottle. She shook her head again.

Sighing, he lifted his arm, letting her shuffle over to press to his side. He draped his arm over her shoulders. Rubbing her upper arm before he gave her a few awkward pats.

"Don't look so down, _Chibi_. I'm sure your parents'll be watching on the TV at home. You can call them as soon as you're done," Kisame murmured to her. Sakura nodded. Because she didn't know how to tell him that that wasn't it. That the churning in her gut wasn't because her parents weren't standing in the crowd, holding up a poster with her name. It wasn't their fault that they couldn't be here. They had work. And tickets to Hungary from Japan weren't cheap.

She was nervous because she wanted to win.

She had competed in a couple novice competitions. And she had done rather well in Japan. But seeing all these tall girls with their golden hair rattled her. She glanced down at her own legs. And then back up at Kisame. Even at 13, she barely made it up to his chest.

Kisame was watching her again.

"You're not that tall. But your legs are pretty strong. You'll be fine," he assured her. Giving her one last pat. Sakura nodded. She took a step away for him and reached for her water bottle to take a swig.

When they announced her name, they mistakenly said she was from Shikoku instead of Kyushu. As she stepped onto the ice, she hesitated. Turned back to look at Kisame. He held out his gloved hand to her.

They slapped palms together twice before hitting the backs of their hands together.

"Knock 'em dead, Chibi," he said.

Sakura mustered a smile as she turned away. She could feel her hands trembling as she held her starting position. Waiting for the violin to pierce out of the speakers.

She barely remembered how she felt during that free skate. Only recalled how the alien faces in the stand had blurred together. Fretted that her skates really might be too tight. Cold sweat pouring down the back of her neck. And that she hadn't stuck one of her landings. She hadn't fallen, and that would make a difference. But it wasn't perfect.

Her knees were shaking so hard when the music stopped. Nearly buckling under her weight as she made her way to the side of the rink. And Kisame was waiting for her, gaze stern as he stared her down.

"I messed up," she whispered. He moved to block the cameras that would try to zoom into her face. As he pretended to help her put on her skate guards.

"Did you try your best?" he asked her.

She lifted her face. And as she looked into his expression, tears began to blur him into colored smudges. She clenched her teeth, nodding.

Only then did he open his arms for her.

Tears spilled down her cheeks as she hugged him tight.

She had choked on her breath when they announced her scores. Numbers that had seemed ridiculously high.

Those couldn't possibly be hers? Surely they had mixed her up with someone else.

But when she looked up at the screen, eyes red and still leaking tears, she saw her name. And saw that she was in first. Kisame hugged her to his side, laughing out loud, slapping his thighs.

Of course, as the more experienced girls went up, she saw her name drop down in the rankings. She ended up with a bronze. But it was enough to qualify for the next competition. And in the second competition in China held two weeks later, she finished with a gold.

She ended her first Junior Grand Prix with a silver.

She honestly thought it was all part of a dream until they helped her onto the platform and draped the medal around her neck.

Her mom cried when she called to let them know. And though her stubborn dad denied it, she knew that he had too. She could hear Kushina and Minato screaming her name from somewhere else in the room. And it sounded like her teachers from school might be there too.

Her parents had gotten her a cameraphone as a birthday present. And a calling card so she could keep in touch even overseas. They weren't so good with technology, but later they sent her a blurry photo. And she could see a bunch of people sitting around their living room. Kushina's crimson hair stood out pretty clearly. And Minato sat beside her, their toddler siting on his shoulders. It was hard to see the rest of the people in the photo because her dad's thumb was blocking them out.

Sakura was home for a couple months before she flew out to Canada to compete in her first World Junior Championships.

Shikamaru and their other friends called her before the free skate. They all yelled over each other, trying to encourage her in their own way. And then there was a terrific bang as the teachers caught half her class in the staff room making an international phone call. The other half of the class, they told her later, had been tasked with distracting the teachers. The mission had failed horribly.

"But Sensei! We're wishing Sakura-chan good luck!" Kiba howled.

There was an odd silence.

And then she heard her homeroom teacher say into the phone, "Good luck! We're all rooting for you."

She laughed until tears pricked at her eyes.

She brought home another silver that year. And the local newspapers in the prefecture had gone wild for a few weeks. Boasting about the Kyushu-born-and-bred skater who had wowed the world.

But as with all things, Japan quickly forgot about her. Assuming it was another one of those flukes that made people notice their slice of the world until the next big event popped up.

As if to prove them wrong, the following year, she brought home nothing but gold.

Gold in her qualifier in Slovakia, and then Bulgaria. Gold in the Czech Republic during the Junior Grand Prix Final. Gold at the Junior Worlds. And to top it all off, she brought home gold from her senior debut at Japan's National Championships.

And her sudden string of wins did not go unnoticed.

Whereas reporters had used to skip over her in favor of the older athletes, they began to hound her wherever she was. Outside the rink, during her warmups before the competition. She was thankful for Kisame's huge body that he used to blockade them. She never knew what to say with a camera and a microphone shoved into her face.

It was hardest when she was abroad. Back in Japan, she had begun to recognize at least some of the sports reporters. And because she knew their names, they seemed to have a harder time being quite so obnoxious.

Being away from school was lonely when she traveled, though. So she made an effort to make a few friends during that second season.

Not with the girls. Since they were all competing against each other, it seemed an unspoken agreement that the girls not exchange many words. But she made friends with a boy named Mangetsu. He was quick on his feet and knew how to distract the worst of the reporters to make an escape. They exchanged phone numbers and talked from time to time throughout the year. It was nice to see him at competitions. Nice to have someone to sit with at those awkward yet fancy dinners at the end of all the events.

She also got to know some of the foreign ice dancers as she traveled. And though her English was fumbling at best, and unintelligible at worst, they somehow managed to communicate. So that by the end of the season, they parted, a little sad to say goodbye until the next year.

At the end of that season, her parents met her at the train station with huge banners and some balloons. They hugged her every chance they got. Her mom made her favorite food and her dad used every opportunity to bring up her gold medals. And each time he told the story, the number of her medals increased. Until Sakura had to gently remind him that she hadn't brought home 20 gold medals.

On New Year's, Sakura spread her medals out on the dining room table. Hands on her hips. Her mom wrapped her arms around her. And her father wrapped his arms around the both of them.

"We could... hang them on the wall?" Sakura suggested.

"Frame them?" Kizashi suggested.

Kisame walked past them, a toothbrush stuck in his mouth.

"Buy a medal hanger," he called out. But then he backtracked to look in on them again.

"But buy the biggest one they've got, Mom and Dad. Because this girl's bringing back a lot more medals," Kisame then added. He shot finger guns at Sakura, backing out of the doorway. And Sakura returned the gesture, grinning.

* * *

Her third season, Sakura stopped competing in the junior divisions completely. She wanted to, because she technically could until she was 19 for most. And the added prize money would help her parents out a lot. But clapping his hands on her shoulders, Kisame shook his head.

"You'll wear yourself out. Besides, money for the senior division's way better," he advised her.

And so, reluctantly, in November, she packed up her things to fly out to Canada to compete only on the senior level.

The scores were a lot higher here. To even think of making it onto the podium, her routines had to get harder. Her spins faster, the number of rotations always going up and up.

In Canada, she was beginning to recognize more and more faces. She was happiest to see Mangetsu there too. As they chatted, catching up on their months apart, a girl walked past. She dropped something. Sakura paused to pick it up. It was a Hello Kitty wallet. Mangetsu waited as she ran after the girl, calling out in her still-awkward English.

"Excuse me!"

The girl turned. She had dyed-red hair chopped into layers. She pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose as she stared Sakura down. But when she saw Sakura holding the wallet out, her expression relaxed a little.

"...Thank you," she replied, taking it.

Sakura recognized her. They had competed together on the Junior levels before. She was named Karin, she came from Russia, and her technical scores were something to be feared.

Karin stared at her as Sakura tried to think of something to say.

"Um... see you on the podium?" Sakura finally said.

Karin's eyebrows rose. And then she smirked.

"возможно," replied Karin. Turning and walking away. Sakura had to look the word up later. Her best guess was that Karin had replied: _Perhaps_.

That year, Sakura took gold and Karin, just .23 points behind her, took silver. And as they stood up on that podium, Karin looked her over. Sakura felt her staring. Stopped waving at the cameras for just a moment , and smiled at her.

"I told you," Sakura said to her.

From then on, Karin sat with her and Mangetsu when they were assigned the same competitions.

* * *

As they waited at the airport, Sakura swung her legs back and forth.

"Sucks that you were too young to qualify for the Olympics this year," Kisame sighed. He broke off a piece of chocolate, popped it into his mouth. He broke off another piece and offered it to her. Sakura savored it, letting it melt on her tongue as she thought. She had just missed the age cut-off by a few months.

"I'll be at the next one. No big deal," Sakura finally answered.

Kisame glanced over at her, chuckling. "Getting a little cocky there, aren't we?"

But Sakura wasn't laughing. She looked at him. "No. I will be. If you keep coaching me."

Kisame studied her expression. And then he tossed the rest of the chocolate over to her.

"You better land that triple axel before then," he told her.

"I will," Sakura replied.


	12. Chapter 12

**summary** _Who needs guillotines when you have skates?_

* * *

"What're your feelings about the upcoming Grand Prix series, Haruno- _senshu_?" the reporter asked. He stuck the mic a little too close to Sakura's mouth. Still, she smiled.

"I'm excited! It's always exciting to see how much everyone has improved. And it's a chance for me to test myself every year," she replied. And from behind, she heard someone whoop "Haru-noooooo" as he walked past. Sakura looked over her shoulder in time to see Utakata with his hands cupped around his mouth. Giggling, she waved back.

"And a chance to see some friends, too," she added.

The reporter suddenly thanked her for her time. And as he scrambled to gather his things, Sakura skated backward to meet up with Karin. She had her elbows up on the side of his rink as she scrolled through her iPod. Sakura watched Karin run her thumb over the click wheel, the songs lighting up as she went.

"I wonder what his hurry was?" Sakura sighed in English, stretching her arms above her head. Pulling one earbud out, Karin scoffed. She jerked her chin toward the other side of the rink.

"That," she simply said.

And they watched as the reporter ran to catch up with a tall man with silver hair.

"Ah," was all Sakura replied.

* * *

There wasn't a skater who didn't know Kaguya Kimimaro. He had won gold at the last two World Championships and was aiming for a third consecutive win. He had medaled at a few junior events but had been a relative unknown until then. His explosion onto the scene had upset a lot of different expectations.

Sakura fell silent as she watched the reporter ask Kimimaro something. Kimimaro, arms folded across his chest, responded. Expression unchanged. He said a few words before the reporter began peppering him with new questions.

Sakura swung her arms in a circle to loosen her shoulders. Karin pushed off the side of the rink and dropped her iPod into her pocket. She offered an earbud to Sakura, who shook her head.

"Poor guy. Must be like trying to talk to a brick wall," remarked Karin, putting her elbow up on Sakura's shoulder. They watched the reporter smiling, trying to coax some good quotes out of him.

"Still good-looking, though," Sakura mused. She glanced back at Karin in time to catch her making a face.

"Don't judge me! I'm a person too!" Sakura said.

"нет," Karin replied.

Karin knocked her hip into Sakura's as she skated past. But Sakura managed to grab her by the wrist.

"Karin-chaaaaan. Don't be mean to meee," Sakura whined, sticking out her lower lip. Karin made a look of utmost disgust. Her face scrunched up as she tried to avoid Sakura's eyes.

Karin pushed on into the middle of the rink, gritting her teeth, dragging Sakura's weight along. Sakura threw her head back, laughing. And she completely missed the way that Kimimaro and the reporter looked her way.

* * *

"Listen. Keep your head on straight. Don't let yourself get nervous before that triple axel," Kisame warned her a few weeks later. He put his hands on her shoulders, shaking her a little.

Sakura nodded. She could hear her own heart drumming in her ears.

And as he stared into her eyes, his lip curled.

"Oi. _Chibi_ ," he suddenly barked. Sakura's chin jerked up.

Kisame smirked.

"Knock 'em dead, alright?" he told her.

Her mouth stretched into a smile. She slapped her palm against his twice. Knocked their knuckles together.

" _Yokabai_ ," Sakura replied in Hakata-ben. The accent slipping out without her even realizing. And then she went onto the ice. Inhaling slowly. Exhaling through her puckered lips.

She fell during the short program. Which she hadn't done during a competition since her junior days. She got up as fast as she could. Feeling rattled to her very core as she somehow pulled through the step sequence. Her knee aching, face burning. The gasp of dismay from the stands didn't make her feel any better.

Fighting the tears, she threw herself in an extra triple axel. The audience exploded into applause, many of them standing when she stuck the landing. Her ears rang when Kisame met her at the edge of the rink once the program was over. He was already shouting at her. About how irresponsible that was. How she should have stuck to the choreography. Even as he pulled her into a hug.

She kept her head down as she listened for the announcer. Her score barely broke the 60′s. Low. Her lowest yet.

"It's alright. Make it up on your free skate. You can still get on the podium," Kisame told her in her ear. Sakura nodded. Putting on her brightest smile, she waved and blew kisses to the audience. Tears still gleaming in her eyes.

But inside her head, she knew. If it wasn't a medal, it wasn't a real win.

She came back the following night with vengeance gleaming in her eyes. Her jumps were higher. Her spins were faster. Her skates carved deep paths into the ice. She imagined slicing clean through, cleaving the rink into pieces. When she watched the commentary later, someone called her performance "vicious", which she thought was rather fitting.

In the end, she posed for photos, smiling as she held up her bronze medal.

And Karin stopped in the middle of waving. She glanced over at Sakura, her eyes narrowed. Then, she reached over and grabbed Sakura's arm. Before Sakura could protest, Karin hauled her up onto the first place podium.

"Next time, no falling. We fight for this," Karin ordered, gaze stern. And she held her gold medal up for Sakura to see.

Flabbergasted, Sakura gaped at her. And then she dissolved into tears and laughter, her forehead pressed against Karin's. Karin laughed too, holding the back of Sakura's head. The pictures of them together filled the sports magazines and sites for the next several days. About the friendship between the two skaters at the Grand Prix Final.

And then, three months later, Sakura had come back stronger than ever. Swept up a gold at the World Championships. Karin looked at Sakura's gold medal like she had won it herself, a smirk on her lips. Arm around Sakura's waist, she laughed as they headed to the locker room. Ignoring the reporters trying to get in a word as Kisame acted as a wall around them.

* * *

Sakura graduated high school, just like she had promised her parents. And as per their deal, Sakura moved to Tokyo to attend college while she trained. They settled in at a rink there, where she met Kisame's other student. A kid with long black hair. And for a moment, Sakura's eyes narrowed as she sized up the girl who might become a future rival. And then her shoulders relaxed. Because, upon further inspection, she realized that this was a boy. Despite the long black hair pulled back in a ponytail.

"Ah. Is this Haku-kun?" asked Sakura as she pulled on her gloves. She stood next to Kisame, who was scowling. She had heard her coach complaining about him a few times in passing.

"Yeah. And he's had a shitty season so he's sulking," Kisame retorted.

Sakura eyed his lower lip jutting out. Her eyebrows rose.

" _He's_ sulking?" she asked while tying her hair up into a bun. Kisame glowered at her for a moment. But she didn't flinch away. She had been training under him since she was a kid. After a while, Kisame looked away, his glower softening a bit.

"Kid's got talent. But he's too cocky for his own good. If he wants to make it in this world, he's gotta have 1% ego and 99% hard work," Kisame grumbled. And then he glanced at her.

"That goes for you too, _Chibi_. Don't forget it," he added.

"Got it, Coach. I ever get a big head and you can throw my skates at me," she replied with a salute. Kisame cringed. He dropped his arms to his sides.

"I'm not going to decapitate you, kid," he replied.

Sakura shrugged. "Your aim isn't that good, Coach. So I'm not worried."

"You little..." Kisame growled. And before he could fully scold her, Sakura, laughing, headed onto the ice. She glided around the rink once in an easy circle, winking at Kisame as she passed. And she pretended not to notice the way that Haku glared at her out of the corners of his eyes.

* * *

At the Grand Prix Final that year, Sakura won silver. Losing by only one point to the gold medalist from Italy. She and Karin had somewhat grudgingly admitted that the Italian had skated a spectacular short program. And so Sakura shook her hand with grace for the photo ops. She really was such a nice woman, and it didn't feel so bad to lose to someone so talented. She elbowed Karin when Karin whispered in her ear that the Italian skater was so old that she would retire soon.

When they gathered all the medalists for a group photo, Sakura was surrounded by familiar faces. The ice dancers from France kissed her cheeks, peppering her with praise that she only half-understood. The Canadian men's bronze medalist weaved in and out, trying to find someone else with a Blackberry who would "BBM" him. Whatever that meant. The pairs skaters from Russia, who had taken gold, laughed, mussing Karin's hair. She snapped something back in Russian, swatting their hands away.

And in this chatter, Sakura spotted Kaguya Kimimaro standing a little apart from the rest. He was chatting with the silver medalist in men's singles. When he caught her eye, he quickly looked away.

Sakura bristled a little. She couldn't help but feel a little insulted.

The following night, they all dressed up to attend the banquet. The party at the end of each Grand Prix was supposed to be a chance for all the skaters to socialize. Personally, Sakura wished there were fewer speeches, but free food wasn't such a bad thing in her book.

Since Kisame was useless in all things except skating, Sakura headed to Karin's room to dress. Karin zipped up the back of her dress as they gabbed and curled their hair.

"It's a shame that Mangetsu-kun isn't here," remarked Sakura, plopping onto the edge of Karin's bed. He hadn't managed to qualify for the Grand Prix Final ever since Kaguya Kimimaro had blown up a few years ago. Mangetsu still competed in other events, but internationally, it looked like it was going to be just her and Karin for a while.

Sakura looked down at her dress. It was black and strapless. She had received it as a gift from some designer in Japan. All she had to do, according to the letter, was mention the designer's name during one of her interviews later that night. She had never been a fan of shopping, so it was nice not to have to journey through the mall for hours. Besides her training clothes and her old high school uniform, there wasn't much else in her closet at home.

Karin turned to look at her, hoop earrings dangling back and forth.

"If you abandon me tonight, I'll kill you," Karin threatened, pointing her curling iron like a weapon. Sakura raised her hands up.

"Okay. But that means that when I go to talk to other people, you have to come with me," replied Sakura.

"Ugh," Karin groaned, rolling her eyes. She turned back to the mirror to finish curling the last sections of her hair.

Karin grabbed a glass of champagne as soon as they entered the party. She tried to hand a second one to Sakura before Kisame intervened.

"The drinking age is 20 in Japan," he growled, snatching the flute up.

"We're in Russia! Drinking age is 18 here!" Karin pointed out. Sakura didn't bother trying to disagree. Although she did make a face at her coach while he chugged the glass.

"Stupid old man," muttered Karin. Laughing, Sakura took Karin's hand and led her deeper into the party.

Sakura flitted from group to group. She was greeted with enthusiasm as they moved. And as the champagne kicked in, Karin grew more sociable. She even cracked a few jokes, a smile gradually forming on her lips.

They ran into Utakata halfway through the night. He wore a black suit with an awful striped blue tie. Karin and Sakura silently eyed it without saying anything. Both avoiding each other's eyes, for fear of bursting into laughter.

"Your short program was really gorgeous, Sakura-chan. I wonder who's the genius who choreographed it. Must have been someone really talented and handsome," Utakata murmured, stroking his chin. Sakura smiled.

"Thank you, Utakata-senpai. I don't know what I would have done without all your help this season," she responded. He patted her shoulder a few times. And then his eyes lit up as he spotted someone across the room.

"Yo! Kaguya. Come say hi!" he called, waving someone over.

Sakura's shoulders seized up. Karin's eyes darted to her face as she lifted her champagne to take another sip. They had already discussed the fact that Kimimaro seemed to be snubbing her. And Karin had agreed that he did seem even more terse with Sakura than he did with everyone else.

Kimimaro walked over. Hair tied back. Black suit with a silver tie. And he glared at Utakata when he put an arm over his shoulder.

"You should kiss up to Sakura-chan while she's still young. She won't give you the time of day in a couple years when she's a bigshot," Utakata teased, giving Kimimaro a little shake.

Kimimaro glared at Utakata before he cast a glance at Sakura. He dipped his head toward her before looking away.

Karin shoved her champagne into Sakura's hand. Sakura promptly downed the entire thing, ignoring Kisame's "HEY!" in the background.

At the World Championships a few months later, the same Kimimaro fell during practice, just before the final gala. The gala wasn't competitive, so he still walked away with his silver medal. But he had torn a ligament and recovery would take a while.

Kisame relayed all this to Sakura. Adding in a (threat) warning to be more careful during her practice sessions. Already used to this nagging, Sakura let her mind drift as she nodded at her coach.

Despite Kimimaro's frosty attitude toward her, Sakura couldn't help but feel bad for him. Injuries were common in their world, of course. She had bruised her knee badly last year and missed out on Japanese Nationals. It wasn't like she didn't understand.

But Kimimaro was in his prime. Something like this had the power to shorten or even end his career. And she knew that Kimimaro was currently a favorite for the Olympics coming up next year. His injury couldn't have come at a worse time.

"I'm going for a walk," she told Kisame, cutting him off in the middle of his lecture.

When Sakura called him, Utakata located her and took her to the clinic tucked away in the back offices of the practice rink.

"I'll stand guard. He's not technically supposed to have visitors," Utakata told her. Sakura hesitated, hand on the doorknob.

"Oh... should I not bother him?" she asked. But Utakata urged her on with a flap of his hand.

"Nah. Go ahead," he told her.

When Sakura entered the room, Kimimaro was looking out the window. His leg was elevated on a pillow. A huge ice pack wrapped around his ankle. There was a bandage wrapped around his wrist, too. It looked like he had used his hand to break the fall.

"Go away, Utakata. You're so persis-"

He froze as the door closed behind her.

All the lights were off. His phone sat on the side table. The screen lit up every few seconds with unread messages and emails.

"...Hello," she said.

"Hello," he replied.

Sakura stood close to the door, her hands rubbing against her thighs. And then she realized what she was doing and twisted her fingers together instead.

"I...uh... heard about..." Sakura trailed off, pointing toward his ankle. "...Sorry about that."

Kimimaro let out a sigh.

"Is it really bad?" she then asked.

Kimimaro closed his eyes. "The doctor says I probably won't need surgery. But it'll take a few months to recover," he replied.

Sakura cringed. She looked down at her hands.

"That's terrible," was all she could think to say.

"Yes."

The silence that fell over them was suffocating. Sakura fidgeted with the bottom of her sweatshirt for a bit. And then she took a deep breath.

"Sorry. This was a bad idea. I know you don't like me. I'll let you get some rest. I just wanted to... I don't know-" Sakura broke off with a sigh. She began to turn back to the door.

"Wait. Haruno-san."

Sakura lifted her chin.

Kimimaro was looking directly at her. He seemed to think carefully before he spoke again.

"...I realize that I haven't been particularly... nice to you. And... um. I'm... This is going to sound weird," he interrupted himself several times, fumbling.

Sakura said nothing.

"I've thought that you were great since your junior days. And I thought your free skate was exceptional this season. You've always had really clean jumps and landings. You're a very talented skater," Kimimaro told her.

"Huh?" Sakura heard herself say. She blinked several times as she tried to process what was happening. She shook her head a little.

"Then... but then- Why've you been ignoring me then?" she demanded.

To her surprise, Kimimaro turned his head to look out the window. His hand pressed to his cheek.

"...I thought it would be strange for a grown man to fawn over a little girl. I didn't want to seem creepy," he muttered.

"Utakata-senpai's been doing it for a while. It's not creepy when he does it," Sakura pointed out.

Kimimaro rubbed the back of his neck as he glanced her way. "I'm not quite as... socially-adept as Utakata. I'm good at skating... and that's about it."

Sakura considered this.

"Well... I can see that now," she said. And then she tilted her head. "But I'm a university student now, Kaguya-san. I don't think it'd be creepy for us to be friends now."

"Friends?" he repeated.

"I'm planning on staying at the top for a long time, Kaguya-san. We might as well get along," Sakura added.

Their eyes met.

"And it's okay if you're bad at friendship. Because... not to brag. But I'm really, really good at it," Sakura then told him, grinning.

Kimimaro chuckled.

"Okay. Sounds good."


	13. Chapter 13

**summary** _Silver lining dreams_

* * *

September of Sakura's fifth season, Kisame was busy with Haku during the Junior Grand Prix series. Sakura was lucky that she only had to share her coach with one other person. There were coaches who had upwards of four students. From what Karin told her, it was often a bitter tooth-and-nail competition to get the most time with her coach.

But Sakura knew why Karin didn't switch to a coach who had more time for her. She was one of the best coaches in Russia right now. Better to have part of her attention than none of it.

The last practice before Haku left for his first qualifier in Latvia, Sakura stood on the edge of the rink. Sipping water as she eyed his Lutz. Snow sprayed up as he landed on the back outside edge. His blade scraping the last half of his spin out after he hit the ice.

She frowned.

"He's under-rotating," Sakura commented to Kisame.

Kisame heaved a sigh. He leaned on his forearms. They watched Haku attempt an Axel. He spun two times before he slammed back down onto the ice. Gritting his teeth, Haku got back up. And when he lifted his head, he caught them staring. He scowled before he turned his back and skated off to the other side of the rink. Snow dusting the back of his pants.

"And he lets his falls get to him. Someone should tell that kid that he's going to fall more often than he lands his jumps," grumbled Kisame.

"That's _your_ job, Coach," Sakura pointed out.

Kisame sighed again. Head dropping. Grimacing, Sakura reached out to pat his shoulder.

"He's still a kid, Coach. He'll mature once he starts competing for real," she tried to comfort him.

They looked up again as Haku glided past. He attempted another axel. And again, before he could make two and a half rotations, he skidded across the ice. Setting her water bottle down, Sakura took a step toward him.

"Hey, Haku-kun, if you-"

"I don't need your help!" snapped Haku, rising onto his elbow. It oozed a little blood from where he had scraped it. Grunting, he stood up again. The back of his neck was bright red when he turned away from her.

Sighing, Sakura crossed her arms across her chest. She looked over her shoulder at Kisame who only shook his head.

* * *

The nice thing about living in Tokyo was that she didn't have to travel far for the NHK Trophy. Karin was assigned to other competitions for the Grand Prix qualifiers that season. Sakura was a little lonely without her usual companion, but Karin was sure to threaten her. ( _If you don't qualify. I'll turn you into kasha!_ ) After all, if they did well, they'd meet in December for the Grand Prix Final.

Luckily, Mangetsu was with her. His little brother, Suigetsu, was competing in ice dance for the first time. He was lanky and a little nervous, but that was to be expected for his first year.

Sakura had no problem shattering everyone else's scores during her short program and free skate. She placed first to roaring applause. And as she tried to catch her breath, she watched fans rain flowers and stuffed animals down onto the rink. In particular, a crown made of purple and yellow roses caught her eye. She stooped to pick it up. And on impulse, she placed it on top of her head. The applause roared impossibly loud. Filling her ears and throat.

Mangetsu was up on his feet. Screaming with both his hands fisted at his sides. Kisame grabbed his shoulders, shaking him as he hollered her name.

Tears brimming in her eyes, she raised both her arms above her head. She could feel the love showering down on her. The admiration and the pride encompassing her like a warm hug. And her heart swelled as full as it ever had.

In Russia almost a month later, she ran into Kimimaro. She had heard rumors that he had moved to Moscow to recover and resume his training under a new coach.

But she hadn't expected to see him at the practice rink. His ankle brace peeked out from under his sweatpants. He had cut his hair since she had seen him during the World Championships almost eight months earlier.

There was a pause as they simply stared at each other.

And then Sakura smiled.

"Hi, Kaguya-san," she greeted him, dipping her head. And when she straightened, she tucked her hair behind her ear. Clasped her hands behind her back.

"Haruno-san," he replied, also bowing.

"How's the ankle?" Sakura asked.

Kimimaro made a face. "Not so good. I have to sit this whole season out." And then his expression shifted.

"I watched your routine in Tokyo. I can't believe you broke 150 points with your free skate. That's amazing," he commented. Shaking his head like he couldn't believe what he was saying. Sakura smiled, suddenly feeling a little shy. Which was funny, because she hadn't during all those interviews when reporters had said the same thing.

And then she lifted her chin. "Well. It's not going to be the first record I break in my career," she told him.

Something in Kimimaro's gaze changed. He looked at her with new eyes. Searching her face. He nodded slowly.

"I don't doubt that."

It turned out that Kimimaro was here to support some of his rink-mates. He fell into step with her as they chatted about what they had been doing since March. As they walked, she found herself laughing a little more than she had expected. Despite his serious expression, he was oddly funny.

"I'm a little worried that I'll become too predictable. I feel like everyone does _Moulin Rouge_ ," she confessed about her music selection for her free skate. Kimimaro raised any eyebrow.

"You shouldn't worry. Even if everyone else is doing it, you do it best. That's what'll stick in the judges' minds," he assured her.

Sakura blinked a few times. She tried to think of something to say in response. But she found her cheeks warming. She settled for smiling quietly to herself, chin tucking into the front of her jacket. And when she stole a glance over at him, she saw that he was smiling too.

She won silver at the Rostelecom Cup. Her hand touched the ice during her triple salchow as she struggled to keep balance. That didn't really bother her. Because it meant that she would advance to the Grand Prix Final. And the results of that were all that mattered.

In her downtime in Moscow, Sakura found herself spending a lot of it with Kimimaro. He took her around the city. They bought savory _pelmeni_ still-steaming as they took bites. Huffing as the hot dumplings burned the roofs of their mouths. He showed her some of the famous monuments that he had gotten to know during his time there.

November in Russia, she realized, was _cold_. Sakura was used to the ice. That was where she spent most of her waking hours. But as the frigid winds threatened to blast her off her feet, she realized that it was **cold**.

Kimimaro smiled when she told him this. They headed inside to get some tea and to prevent Sakura from getting blown away by the wind. And as she sipped at her drink, both hands wrapped around the mug, Sakura peeked up at Kimimaro. She realized that she hadn't had this much fun off the ice in a really long time.

After all the interviews and photos, after she had packed her suitcase, Sakura sat at the window of her hotel room for a long while. Just watching the city. Tracing the skyline with her eyes. Following the way traffic weaved down the maze of roads spreading across the asphalt.

Moscow, she decided, was very beautiful.

* * *

"What're you grinning about, _Chibi_?" Kisame asked as they sat in the airport terminal. Waiting for their flight to start boarding.

Sakura shrugged.

"Nothing," she answered. Hiding her smile in the collar of her jacket.

* * *

Sakura lost gold to an older Russian skater at the Grand Prix Final. Sakura had skated a better short program, but she lost by less than two points after the free. So as she stepped onto the podium to receiver her silver medal, Karin stepped onto the last platform to receive bronze. But even though she had outranked her friend and rival, Sakura wasn't satisfied.

Because while her score hadn't been bad, Karin's jumps had been better. There was power to them. And they were almost always clean. Sakura was confident in her step sequence.

But those jumps.

She stewed over this throughout the gala and the banquet for competitors. Turning thoughts over and over in her brain, Sakura rewatched the Youtube videos of other skaters' programs. Marveled at the height Karin got on each of her jumps. Compared them to videos of her own programs.

On the plane ride back to Japan, Sakura looked over at Kisame. He was leafing through a _Sky Mall_ magazine for some incomprehensible reason. As if he was going to buy an inflatable birdhouse or something equally ridiculous. And this seemed to occur to her the coach too. Because he stuffed the magazine back into the seat pocket. He pulled his eye mask down and reclined as best as he could. On her other side sat Haku. Hogging the window. Feet tucked under him as he made the little plumber bounce around platforms and stomp on mushrooms.

Haku had won gold for men's singles in the junior events. He was still not talking to her. As if her very presence was insulting to her. But she was quickly learning that that was just his attitude toward everyone. Which changed as soon as he was in front of a camera. Teeth gleaming, a faint dimple forming in his cheek. He flashed a peace sign, tilting his head. And as soon as the cameras went away, the smile dropped. The disparity would have been funny if it wasn't a little terrifying.

Sighing, Sakura opened up her digital camera to look through the folders. She knew that Karin would want her to send her some of these to upload on her Myspace. Sakura didn't quite understand the fuss about those kinds of websites. Karin had helped her set up an account and nagged her about having more of an "online presence", whatever that meant. It seemed like it was another fad that would die in a year or so.

As Sakura clicked through her photos, she heard Haku shift. He craned his neck to look over her shoulder. One of the few times he actually spoke to her was when he wanted her to send him a picture of himself.

There were some of Karin doing stretches before she entered the rink. And then there were some of Sakura, the edges blurred when she moved too quickly for the camera to focus in time.

As she went back, she found images of dumplings and still-steaming _blini_. There was one of Kimimaro looking away from the camera as he took a bite of his food. Staring out at the Moska river as he ate. And then the next one was of him turning as he realized she was taking pictures. The third photo showed his exasperation. The fourth blurred as his hand reached for the camera and she shook with laughter.

"I didn't know you were friends with Kaguya-san," Haku said to tone was significantly less prickly than usual. In fact, he sounded a little impressed.

Sakura ignored him.

"Hey... Coach," she said, nudging Kisame with her elbow. Kisame grunted. When she nudged him again, he raised his sleep mask. His neck pillow gave him a double-chin from this angle.

"My jumps suck," Sakura told him. Kisame frowned. He opened his mouth, but she went on.

"I want to train in Russia for a bit. I don't want to lose to them again."

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Haku close his Nintendo DS.

"Well... this isn't something we can just decide. We've gotta talk to your parents. And then I've gotta decide how I'll split the time between you and Haku," Kisame hedged, stroking his chin.

"Not a problem. If she's going, I'm going too," Haku declared.

Kisame's eyes narrowed. "I had no idea you were so attached to Sakura-chan, kid."

Sakura rolled her eyes.

"He isn't. It's because his precious Kaguya Kimimaro is training in Russia right now," she corrected. Haku turned pink. He jabbed an accusatory finger into her face.

"What're you acting all high and mighty for? You have a crush on him!" snapped Haku.

It was Sakura's turn to blush.

"I don't!" she gasped. And then she turned to Kisame. Her coach eyed her, thumb stroking the stubble on his chin.

"I DON'T!" Sakura insisted, grabbing his arm.

"You do! You do! She totally does!" Haku nagged with glee. Sakura shook Kisame's arm.

"Coach, make him stop!" Sakura whined.

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!" roared Kisame.

It was enough to make the entire plane go silent for a good while. Haku's cheeks were puffed out, like his words were trapped inside his mouth. Eyes wide as saucers, he looked from Kisame to Sakura, back and forth.

After a moment, a flight attendant walked over. Her scarlet kerchief tied precisely around her throat. Hair combed back in a tight bun.

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to keep it down. You're disturbing the other passengers," the flight attendant informed him in a severe tone.

"But... I... it was- they-" Kisame floundered for words, gesturing to Sakura and Haku. But Sakura and Haku looked up at the flight attendant with wide eyes. Haku pulled out his winning smile. She smiled back. There wasn't a human being alive immune to Haku's charms.

And then she turned her gaze back on Kisame. She shook her head, the scorn clear on her face. As soon as she turned her back, Sakura and Haku looked at each other. Their eyes met. Sakura was the first to dissolve in giggles, followed quickly by Haku.


	14. Chapter 14

**summary** _Next to me_

* * *

The phone call came in the middle of the afternoon. Sakura swatted Haku's hands away from her potato chips as she answered. When Haku made a face, she grabbed him by the forehead. He flailed his arms as he grabbed at the bag.

"Haruno."

"Ah, Nara-kun! What's up!" Sakura replied as she recognized the voice. She didn't have the chance to talk with her childhood friend often. As she began to wonder how much he would pay for an international call, Shikamaru let out a deep sigh. Sakura flicked Haku in the forehead before she surrendered her chips to him.

The other end of the line was silent.

"Shikamaru?"

"... You need to come home, Sakura," he told her.

Her smile faded.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" Sakura demanded. And she heard Haku stop crunching through his plunder. Wiping his greasy fingers on a napkin, he scooted a little closer to her.

"Your parents...there was an accident."

She didn't remember whatever Shikamaru said after that. Because her heart sank down, plummeting through her feet, through the floor. Down all the way to hell.

* * *

Sakura took the first open flight from Moscow to Fukuoka.

Kisame had begun packing his suitcase as soon as she told him. And she had stopped him. Even Haku had hesitated when she had told him not to come either. It was just before Japanese Nationals. She didn't want to take away from Haku's last few days to prepare and train.

Haku held her gaze for a long time. He was still shorter than her. But there was something adult in the way he grasped her hands. Squeezing them.

"I'll win gold. For you," he told her. Sakura nodded, too numb to understand. Because if she had ben a bit more lucid, she would have realized. That it was the first time Haku had ever done anything for her. And she remembered Kisame sighing about him making promises that he couldn't keep.

But even though Kisame and Haku weren't with her, for some reason, Kimimaro was.

Ever since her move to Moscow, Sakura had grown closer to Kimimaro. He had grown closer to all of them, in fact. They practiced at the same rink, went to the same physical therapists. They ate dinner together almost every day. Kisame acted like he had to yell at Kimimaro to walk her back home at night. Like he wouldn't have done it without being asked. Their hands brushing every once in a while. Her cheeks warm even in the brisk evening air.

And when her hands shook too hard to do anything, Kimimaro had made the phone call. Booked two tickets to Fukuoka. Let her lean against his arm on the plane.

Shikamaru's words ran on a foggy loop in her brain. There had been some sort of incident down at the docks. There had been a small fire. And something about smoke inhalation. A freak accident.

None of the words actually stuck in Sakura's head. All she knew was that there was a white lantern hanging outside her house. And that her parents lay in matching caskets. Hands folded on their stomachs.

People flowed in and out of the house, offering their condolences and their money. Sakura stood there, face as blank as her mind. Everything was fuzzy. Like a camera slightly out of focus.

Sakura half-expected her mom to come out of the kitchen, ladle in hand as she yelled for her to set the table. Or her dad to stomp through the door, the stink of fish on his clothes.

Minato and Kushina put their hands on her shoulders. Speaking to her in low voices, eyes watering. Sakura nodded, not hearing them. As she stared down at her feet, she saw a golden head peer out behind Minato. Naruto waved a little. Sakura couldn't muster a smile, even for him.

She was sure that Shikamaru and Kiba also came to pay their respects. And she knew many more caring, loving faces stopped to comfort her. They all blurred together.

Gentle pats on the head, claps on the shoulder. As the night wore on, Sakura found her hand slipping into Kimimaro's. Just to have something tying her down to the floor.

 _"Such a shame. They were so young, still."_

 _"What will Sakura-chan do? She's barely out of high school."_

 _"I hear that the Namikaze's arranged everything for the funeral."_

" **That girl loves skating more than she loved her parents** ," the last guest whispered as they left the house.

And perhaps that remark hadn't been for her to hear. Maybe the woman had thought the door was more soundproof than it really was.

But those words drove a nail straight into Sakura's chest. Puncturing her. And she was deflating.

Sakura clapped her hand over her mouth. As the tears dripped down her cheeks. The strength left her legs. But that was alright. Kimimaro's arms were around her, guiding her to the floor.

There were no words to express how she felt. To confess what a bad daughter she was. How she hadn't even come home for New Year's or her mother's birthday. How the last time she had called had been over a week ago. That she hadn't even told her father how much she loved him. All she had done was complain how much her feet hurt and how she missed Japanese food. And laughing, her mother had promised her a big home-cooked meal as soon as she came to visit.

She would never hear her mother's knife tapping against the cutting board. Listen to her father's horrible jokes and his wheezing laugh. The door would never slam a little too hard when he got up for work in the morning. And at night, she wouldn't hear them peeking into her room to check on her as she slept. Which she knew they had done even when she was in high school. It had always made her feel safe.

Kimimaro wrapped his arms around her shoulders as she wept. Her mouth opened wide, but no sound came out. Just the tears spilling down endlessly. Because if they pooled together, they could begin to fill the void that had torn open inside her chest.

He began to rock her. Side to side. Sighing as he tightened his arms around her. And in that moment, all Sakura was certain of was that he was there. Because even the floor beneath her didn't feel so steady. Like that would dissolve into nothing, leaving her clinging to Kimimaro.

She didn't fall asleep until almost dawn. Huddled under a blanket with Kimimaro's arms around her. Her nose still running and eyes red and dried out from all the crying.

* * *

They took the flight out to Nagano a few days later. It was only two days before Japanese nationals. Haku and Kisame were already there.

Haku threw his arms around Sakura as soon as he saw her in the airport. His hug a little too tight. But she couldn't complain as he squeezed, lifting her off the ground with his scrawny arms.

She skated at nationals still feeling numb. Her smiles just a little delayed. Her laughs a little muted. It didn't take long for a nosy reporter to find out that her parents had passed away. And suddenly the stories about her disappointing silver became heartfelt pieces about triumph. The news painted her as someone unbelievably strong. Who had skated to win silver even in the middle of her mourning.

Sakura didn't bother to correct them because she knew that it wouldn't make sense. Because on the ice was one of the few places where she didn't have to mourn.

The silver didn't make her happy, though. So she went on to the Grand Prix Final and skated an impeccable program. Then she was right back on the rink. Training and training. Carving deep paths into the ice, lifting weights at the gym.

Her bruised feet ached at night, but she didn't care. Anything felt better than acknowledging that hollow place in her chest.

She was glad that she didn't live in Konoha anymore. That she didn't have to sleep all alone in that big, empty house. Or see the faces of her neighbors looking on her with pity. Here, all she had to do was skate well.

And she happened to be pretty good at that.

* * *

Sakura and Kimimaro never discussed the funeral. Even on the plane up to Nagano for Japanese Nationals, they had remained silent. Sakura pretending not to notice the way Kimimaro's hand rested on top of hers for the ride.

Everyone else wouldn't stop talking about her parents. Wouldn't stop asking her how she felt. Which, in her opinion, was a stupid question. Of course she was sad. How else should she feel?

Kimimaro didn't ask her anything, which suited her just fine. And Haku did a good job of drawing away reporters whenever it got to be too much for her.

That awful day in December began to slowly drift away. Days ticking by. Slow, at first. And then, faster.

Her new Russian coaches made Kisame seem like Mother Teresa in comparison. They ran her through routines again and again. If she under-rotated, they made her practice the same jump over and over again. If she didn't improve, they piled on more hours of ballet and time in the harness. Spinning her over and over again until she felt sick to her stomach.

Karin was sitting out for the season with a torn ligament. But she offered plenty of support from the sides. Occasionally providing translations when the coaches swore in Russian. Like Kimimaro, Karin didn't ask about her parents either.

At the Four Continents, Sakura broke a new world record with her short program. And then with her free skate.

The rink in Vancouver disappeared under the shower of flowers and stuffed animals that crowd threw down. Sakura paused to pick up a pillow in the shape of a cherry blossom. It was encased in clear plastic, like all the other presents. But from the lumpy stitching, she could tell that this was handmade.

Sakura looked up into the crowd. A few people pointed in the direction of a little girl with black hair. She held up a handwritten sign. In sloppy, child's hiragana, she had written out: _Good luck, Sa-Ku-Ra_! There were more flowers and some hearts drawn around her name. When Sakura lifted up the flower, the girl nodded hard, bangs bouncing off her forehead.

For the first time in a while, a real smile curled her lips. She blew a kiss to the little girl, whose face turned pink. She clutched the girl next to her and they were both screaming.

Kisame met her at the side of the rink. He threw his arms around her. She hugged him back just as hard.

"Your parents would be proud, kiddo," he murmured into her ear.

The tears came again. But they weren't sad. For some reason, she felt relieved. Sagging into Kisame's arms, she just nodded.

Haku joined them in the kiss and cry. His expression solemn as they waited for the judges to release the scores. A Japanese flag held in each of his hands.

A scream erupted from the audience as her free skate score flashed across the screen. When the total popped up, Haku began jumping up and down. Waving the flags around like a crazy person. Shouting at the top of his lungs as he abandoned the flags and shook her shoulders. Kisame roared too, pumping both fists into the air.

Sakura could hardly process the numbers. She stood up, waving and bowing to the fans. And then she gathered her things to clear the spot for the next skater. But as she headed backstage to cool down, the numbers really hit her. Scores that seemed almost ridiculous. As if the judges had made a mistake when punching in the numbers, somewhere.

She spotted Kimimaro heading her way.

"Kimimaro-san!" she exclaimed, dropping everything as she ran to him. He grabbed her, swinging her around in a huge hug. A laugh bubbled out of her as she clung to his shoulders. And when he stopped, she found herself staring down at him, hands linked behind his neck.

"You're incredible," he told her.

Sakura laughed again, eyes drifting shut as she rested her forehead against his. When she opened them, he was still gazing up at her with that soft look.

They would argue back and forth a million times about it in the future. But neither of them knew who moved first. All they could agree on was that was when they had their first kiss. Backstage at the Four Continents. Sakura still in her bright red costume. The beadwork sparkling almost as brightly as her smile.

Kisame ran over to swat them apart before the reporters could catch them. Throwing Sakura's jacket over her shoulders, he led her away, scolding her about catching a cold after sweating so much. Haku and Kimimaro trailed after them. Haku held up his phone, showing Kimimaro the pictures he had managed to snap of the two of them. Eyebrows rising, Kimimaro pointed to his own phone. Haku gave him a thumbs up before he sent them over, tongue poking out of the corner of his mouth as he typed.

"Thanks," Kimimaro said. He reached out to tussle Haku's hair.

Sakura glanced over her shoulder to smirk at Haku.

"You look happy," she teased, just a bit. Scowling, Haku aimed a flying kick at Sakura's back. It connected, sending her stumbling forward.

"HEY! KNOCK IT OFF, YOU SHITS!" Kisame barked. Before Sakura could retaliate, Kisame grabbed Haku and threw him over his right shoulder. He pinned Sakura to his left side, arm locking around her like a vice. And then he turned around to look at Kimimaro.

"Are you sure you want to deal with this?" asked Kisame, shaking Sakura a little. She flashed a grin, batting her eyelashes up at her coach.

"Let me down, you fat, old geezer!" Haku howled, hitting his fists against Kisame's shoulder.

"Excuse me, Haruno- _senshu_. Could I get in a quick interview?" a voice interrupted them.

Kisame turned, almost in slow motion. And the mousy reporter blinked up at them. Haku stopped flailing, his legs going limp.

"Uh... sure," Sakura replied. And then Haku slapped Kisame's back once. Grumbling, the coach turned around so that Haku could face the reporter.

" _Konnchiwa_. Me too! I want to say something things to congratulate my senpai!" he chirruped. Teeth practically sparkling as he smiled.

"Disgusting," Kisame muttered under his breath. He let out a soft "oof" as Haku's foot connected with his stomach. Sakura snickered.


	15. Chapter 15

**summary** _Because 1+1=_

* * *

"Um..." Karin said. Arms crossed. Forehead wrinkled as she scowled.

"UM," she said again. Louder, this time.

Sakura blinked at her two times. "Yes?"

Karin's eyes narrowed. She bent over to scrutinize Sakura's hand, which was currently holding Kimimaro's. Fingers interlaced.

"When... did this happen?" Karin demanded. Pointing at their hands.

"Like...last year? Oh yeah, you missed out because you messed up your ankle," Haku piped up, not looking up from his DS. His fingers continued mashing the buttons as he tried to guide his little plumber across moving platforms. His console made little pings each time he collected coins. Karin glared at him. When she turned back to Sakura, she glowered even harder. She karate chopped at their hands, separating them. And then she grabbed the front of Sakura's jacket.

"We're talking. _Now_ ," Karin growled.

"Oh my. So violent, Karin-chan," drawled Sakura, fluttering her eyelashes. Still, she let Karin drag her to a cafe down the street. Ordered her a caramel latte with soy milk. And a skim cappuccino for herself. Karin was still giving her the evil eye when she set the drink down in front of her. She waited for Sakura to sit before she spoke.

"You. And Kimimaro," Karin stated as Sakura took a sip of her drink. Wincing, Sakura blew on the surface of her coffee. She nodded.

"When? At the Grand Prix?"

Sakura shook her head.

"Four Continents?"

Sakura nodded.

Karin slapped one hand down on the table. "Tell me... everything," she growled.

Sakura leaned forward too, her eyes sparkling. She set her coffee down in the saucer before she said, "Okay. So get this."

* * *

Sakura watched the ice dancers glide across the rink in complete harmony. The way the edges of their skates cut precise paths through the ice was impressive, to say the least. She leaned forward to get a better look. The pairs skaters were cool to watch, but ice dancers were a whole different animal. Despite the lack of throws and jumps, it wasn't any less thrilling than pairs. Ice dance embodied a kind of grace that she envied.

Kimimaro leaned against the barrier with her, his cheek in his hand. She could feel him eyeing her more than he did the ice dancers.

"You hear about that junior team from Michigan? I hear they crushed it in Croatia," he remarked.

"The siblings?" Sakura asked, her eyes still glued to the ice. She winced when someone slipped and fell on the ice.

"Mmhm," replied Kimimaro.

"Wow. The girl's like...13 or something. They're still rough around the edges. But they've got something..." she murmured, half to herself, half to him. Kimimaro nodded. She could see the movement out of the corner of her eye.

One of the teams, two skaters from Canada, waved as they passed. Sakura waved back. She scooted a little closer to Kimimaro. Bit by bit, glancing at him. And when he remained oblivious, Sakura nudged at his arm.

Kimimaro glanced over as she nudged him again. He raised his right arm and she snuck under it, pressing close to his chest.

"You practically live on the ice. And you're somehow cold?" Kimimaro chuckled, lowering his arm again. She smiled.

After half an hour, the ice dancers began filing off the rink. Huge machines groaned out onto the ice to smooth the grooves in the surface. They raked back and forth until the rink sparkled like freshly-fallen snow. The process would take several minutes.

"How's the ankle feeling? Feel like you'll medal?" Sakura asked, pulling out of his embrace. She reached for her water bottle. It was clear with her name written in gold script up the side. A fan had made it for her last season and she had taken a liking to it.

Kimimaro scoffed. "Gold," he told her as she took a sip.

She arched an eyebrow. Lowered the water bottle. "Are you sure? You were looking a little rusty on the ice before we left," she goaded him.

"Gold," he said again. And then he pointed at her.

"Me? Gold, of course," Sakura assured him. She set her water bottle back down on the side of the rink.

Eyes narrowing, Kimimaro held his hand out to her. But Sakura only stared at it.

"What're we betting?" she demanded.

"Loser pays for all food expenses during nationals. _Takoyaki_ , _okonomiyaki_ , _sushi_. You name it," Kimimaro proposed.

Sakura considered this, eyes narrowing.

"And I'm allowed to order all the _wagyu_ I want," she added.

For a moment, he grimaced, like he would refuse. And then he nodded. Sakura grasped his hand. Shook it twice before she craned her neck back to look at Haku.

Haku was holding the latest model of iPhone in front of his face. Angling his head this way and that. For some reason, the phone had a camera in front too, which seemed a little overkill. And Haku hadn't stopped talking selfies with it ever since walking out of the store.

"Haku," she called. Haku sidled over to her, holding the camera out in front of them. On reflex, Sakura smiled as he snapped about a dozen pictures at once.

"I could... just... take those for you, you know," Kimimaro pointed out.

"But that takes away all the fun," Haku responded as he checked the photos. He leaned against Sakura's arm so she could see too. She wrinkled her nose at a couple where she had closed her eyes. Haku deleted those with swift flicks of his finger. He flipped back and forth between two until Sakura pointed to one of them.

Haku tapped on an icon that looked like an old polaroid camera. He began cycling through something he had once called "filters".

"Mayfair or Valencia?" he asked her.

"What?" demanded Sakura and Kimimaro at the same time.

Haku huffed as he tapped between two options. One turned the image slightly pinker while the other made it blurrier. Sakura didn't understand why someone would willingly make a photo look faded. But she pointed at one. Because she knew from experience that he wouldn't leave her alone until she did.

The tip of his tongue stuck out of the corner of his mouth as he began typing.

"What is that, Shimizu-kun?" Kimimaro queried.

"Oh. It's this new app called Instagram. You get to post your pictures. It's kind of cute," replied Haku, still typing. Leaning in, Sakura pointed to one of the kanji in his caption. He had used the wrong symbol. Scowling, Haku went to fix his mistake.

"So... you only post pictures? Can't you just do that on Myspace?" Kimimaro questioned.

Haku paused typing. He lifted his chin to fix Kimimaro with a look of utter disappointment. "Myspace died a million years ago. It's all about Twitter now. Or Facebook if you're trying to talk to foreigners, I guess."

Kimimaro looked at Sakura, who shrugged. She had a Twitter and an Instagram, but only because Haku had helped himself to her phone and set up accounts for her. She had posted a couple of pictures on her Instagram. It was fun, in its own way. Although she seriously doubted that such a simple idea would stick around.

"Ah. But what'd you want?" he asked as he posted his picture. Pocketing his phone, he nudged Sakura in the side. It took Sakura a second.

"Oh. I was going to say that once they finish, get your skates on. We should run through your short. Your salchow's been looking sloppy," Sakura said.

"Don't wanna," Haku groaned, sagging against her.

"Do it," Sakura retorted.

"No."

"I'll tell Coach," she threatened.

Lower lip jutting out, Haku leaned harder against her side. Sakura flicked him in the forehead, in the space where his bangs parted. He hissed, rubbing at the sore spot with his palm. Kimimaro chuckled.

"You're abusive. I'm going to report you to the ISU," grumbled Haku. He ducked out of reach when she moved to flick him again.

"They'll grant me a sainthood for dealing with you," Sakura snapped.

They both turned when Kimimaro politely cleared his throat to point out: "I don't think that's how either of those things work."

* * *

Sakura won gold for ladies singles at the Grand Prix Final that year. Karin trailed behind her by nearly five points for silver. And while the headlines the next day would undoubtedly talk about the "bitter rivalry" between them (as they did every year), Karin wasn't angry. She shook Sakura's hand before she hugged her tight.

"That combination triple lutz- triple toe was insane," she remarked.

"Yeah. I guess all that ballet really helped," Sakura replied. And then she grimaced, recalling how much her Russian coaches had pushed her back toward ballet. Hours and hours in the dance studios spent spinning and jumping. She had felt like an elephant stomping around in comparison to all those tall dancers with their long limbs.

"Why do you think my feet are so messed up?" Karin replied, pulling back. She grasped Sakura's hands, squeezing them just a little.

"Don't get cocky, though. I'm going to destroy you at Worlds," Karin warned. They laughed.

And then Karin laughed even harder when Sakura mentioned the wager. They continued to snicker as they took photos of Utakata, Kimimaro, and an American skater standing on the podium. Because Kimimaro had under-rotated one of his quads and lost by less than one point to Utakata.

Reporters conjectured about Haku's "mysterious 4th place grin" for several days afterwards. But Sakura knew. He was secretly giggling about just how much of his prize money Kimimaro was about to lose to Sakura's stomach.

Sakura made a point to be as obnoxious as possible about it when they headed to Osaka. Japanese Nationals were starting in a couple days. They arrived early to practice at the rink there. Depending on the temperature and the composition of the water, ice could be harder or softer. Adjusting for those differences could make the difference between standing on or off the podium.

Kisame gave Sakura and Haku some free time. Warning them not to overeat before evening practice. He eyed Haku for a few extra seconds as he warned Sakura, "And don't let this one eat chips."

As soon as their coach disappeared, Haku unlocked his phone to show Sakura a list of the best restaurants in the area.

"These are super expensive, though. I don't know if you could afford it," he sighed, leering at Kimimaro. And Kimimaro only reached out to ruffle Haku's hair, smirking a little.

Sakura drew out the affair as long as possible. Tapping her chin. Tilting her head from side to side as she complained about how she couldn't decide what to eat. Kimimaro was remarkably gracious about the whole affair. Pulling out his credit card as soon as she started playing this game. Swiping to fill her stomach with street food after street food.

This went on until Kisame found out and scolded all of them. (A very perplexed Utakata had joined them halfway through when he read Haku's tweets that they were in Osaka. He received his share of scolding without complaint, though.)

"It's not a cheat meal if **every** meal is a cheat meal, you brat," Kisame admonished Sakura, whacking the back of her head with a rolled up newspaper. Scowling, she shoved her half-eaten _takoyaki_ into his hand. Kisame chowed on the bits of fried batter as they headed to the practice rink together, still chiding her as they walked.

And by some cruel miracle of the universe, Kimimaro won silver again during nationals. With Utakata taking gold and Haku earning bronze.

Sakura remembered exactly when she had taken that photo. Because it was one of her favorites.

Haku, wearing his bronze medal, whispering the terms of Sakura and Kimimaro's wager to a still-confused Utakata. Utakata bursting into laughter as he realized why Kimimaro had been buying so much food. And Kimimaro chuckling too. Because it really was a crazy situation.

Haku and Kisame headed to South Korea for the Four Continents without them. So Sakura and Kimimaro went to the airport together, waiting for their flight back out to Moscow. Sitting in the terminal, they had a lot of time to kill. Sakura followed the steps that Haku had taught her, cropping the picture just right and applying the filter before she typed out a caption.

 _Congrats on your first medal at nationals!_

She remembered to tag Haku in the picture, like had taught her. She typed out his username after the round 'at' symbol.

Kimimaro sat down beside her, holding out a hot coffee.

"Did you remember to get skim?" Sakura asked without looking up.

"Yes. I didn't forget this time," he replied. And seeing she was occupied, Kimimaro set the coffee down beside her.

He leaned over her shoulder to read.

"So you're only congratulating Shimizu-kun. And not me?" Kimimaro asked her.

Sakura felt her cheeks warm.

"It's not like you need to be. You're always medaling," she replied, trying not to stutter as he continued to stare at her.

He tilted his head a little. "I'd still like to be praised. I _did_ win silver."

"You get plenty of praise in the papers," she replied. But then she made the mistake of looking at him. And her heart stuttered a little at the way he was smiling.

"I meant by you," Kimimaro replied. Sakura quickly turned her head away.

"Why?" she asked. She smiled when she felt his lips on her cheek.

"Because you're my girlfriend, you weirdo."

* * *

At the end of that season, Sakura and Kimimaro decided to move to Michigan to train. Whatever was in the water there was producing some fine skaters and they wanted in. Besides, after two years in Moscow, Sakura wanted a change of pace. And with Kimimaro's ankle all healed, there really wasn't much need for him to stay there either.

As soon as they revealed their plans, Haku demanded to join them. Which, Sakura had known that he would.

"I don't know, Haku. Maybe you should go back to Sendai. Won't your mom be worried?" Sakura protested. Avoiding his eyes so he wouldn't see that she was teasing him.

And Haku, who was now actually a little taller than her, wrapped his arms around her waist.

"And leave me here with the old man? Why would you do that to me?" he moaned. He shook her back and forth, which was good, because it disguised the fact that she was shaking with silent laughter. The movement sent them sliding out towards the middle of the rink as he continued to beseech her. But when she finally looked at him, Haku's expression changed.

"You're mean!" he gasped.

Sakura dissolved into giggles. She cupped his face in her hands, squeezing his cheeks together until his lips puffed out.

"How could I abandon my cute little kouhai when he's begging me like this?" she teased. She burst into full-bellied laughter as Haku began to shake her harder. They drifted across the rink as Haku continued to berate her. Spewing insults like a firecracker spewing sparks.

"Are you two even going to pretend that I have a say in this?" Kisame grumbled from the edge of the rink. His cheek in his hand.

"Nah," Sakura said. At the same time, Haku shook his head as best as he could. Cheeks still squished together.

Kisame heaved a sigh.

"Okay. Guess we're moving to Michigan then. You got anyone who's agreed to coach you over there? Figured out a rink?" Kisame inquired.

"Nope! I figured you'd have some friends or something, Coach," Sakura replied, grinning. Kisame shook his head at her.

"Let me make some phone calls," he muttered.

"How's your English?" Sakura asked Haku.

"It sucks!" Kisame called back.

"YOU SUCK, OLD MAN!" Haku retorted.

"Show some respect to the old man!" Sakura chastised. She grappled with Haku, pulling him into a headlock. In retaliation, he began peppering her stomach with pokes.

"Let me go!" Haku whined.

"Say, 'please let me go, senpai'," Sakura cackled as he tickled her.

"Sakura!" he begged.

"Hey. I told you. You can stop calling me 'senpai' when you win a gold at Worlds. So let's try again."

There was a long pause. A beleaguered sigh. And then Haku said:

"Please let me go...senpai."

* * *

The night before the big move to Michigan, Utakata threw a big farewell party at his place. He invited every skater friend he could think of. And while most of them were already back in their respective home countries, the ones who were around popped in to at least have a drink. Mangetsu and Suigetsu were already home in Okayama Prefecture, but they called to wish Sakura good luck.

During the competitive season, everyone was so busy practicing and watching their diets. This brief gap between seasons was the only time they had to cut loose. They ate as much fried chicken and drank as much beer as they could stomach. And just when everyone declared that they were too full, Utakata broke out the sake.

Kisame spent the whole night swatting drinks out of Haku's hand. But when Kisame turned his back to take a phone call, Kimimaro slipped Haku just a sip of his beer. Holding his pointer finger up to his lips.

As the night wore on, people began to tap out. Some stumbled to the train station. Haku took it upon himself to call taxis for the ones too drunk to dial the numbers properly.

Each person who left paused to hug Sakura or shake her hand. Wishing her luck. Some sniffling about how they would miss her.

Midnight passed, and the number of people left in the apartment dwindled.

Utakata, who was the host of this whole affair, had been one of the first to fall asleep. Curled up on the sofa, a throw pillow hugged to his chest. His cat had wandered in at some point and settled on his side, curling up into a purring ball of orange fluff. Haku sat on the opposite end of the sofa, his DS laying open in his lap. He had dozed off before finishing the level.

There was clattering in the kitchen as Kisame washed dishes. He puttered around, grumbling, even though no one had asked him to do so. Sakura had offered to help, but he had pushed her head down with his palm as he walked past.

So Sakura and Kimimaro sat on the living room floor, staring out the clear balcony doors. At the tree branches swaying in the gentle wind. At the commercial buildings in the distance blinking out one by one.

"Tonight was fun," Sakura whispered. She rested her head against his shoulder.

"Mm," agreed Kimimaro. He turned to kiss the top of her head. They listened to Utakata snoring on the sofa. Haku kicked at him, scowling in his sleep.

"Your dad was really nice," Sakura remarked.

Kimimaro's father had taken a train from Karuizawa down to Tokyo the other day. Just to have dinner with his son before the big move. He was a thin man with hair greying at the temples. Sakura had been apprehensive about coming to dinner with them, but Kimimaro's father had put her at ease. Something about all his corny jokes reminded her of her own father.

"He likes you," replied Kimimaro.

"Won't you miss him?" Sakura inquired. Kimimaro's shoulder rose and then fell as he let out a long sigh.

"Of course I will," he admitted.

Sakura considered that for a while. And then she confessed: "I'm really jealous. That you still have someone waiting for you. Like how you and Haku-kun have someone where to go home to for New Years... and stuff like that." She kept her voice low, casting glances at Utakata and Haku to make sure that they were still sleeping.

It had been about a year and a half since the funeral. At the time, it felt like each day dragged on for a million years. But slowly, gently, time had gone back to normal. In some ways, it felt like she had blinked and another season had passed.

It wasn't like the sadness ever went away. But it was a little more bearable each day. There were still times where she missed her mom and dad terribly. Especially those days where, aching and exhausted, she just wanted to crawl under the _kotatsu_ and let her mom stroke her head. Sometimes, she imagined showing all her new medals to her parents at the kitchen table. Her mother beaming and her father leaning over the fence to show them off to the neighbors.

She didn't realize that a tear had snuck out until her vision went blurry in one eye. She wiped it away before Kimimaro could see. And if had noticed it, he didn't say anything.

Kimimaro put his hand over hers. Lacing his fingers through hers.

"Well... I could become your family. Or, I mean... _we_ could become a family. If you wanted," Kimimaro suggested.

Sakura lifted her head. Eyes going wide.

"What?" she breathed.

"I don't mean right now," Kimimaro added, looking just as flustered. His gaze darted from her face, to their joined hands, back up to her face.

"...Just... soon, maybe?"

The proposition hung there. A little awkward. A little heavy. As they avoided looking at each other again. Both of them staring out at the balcony.

Sakura squeezed his hand back.

"...I won't change my last name," she told him.

"Okay."

"I want roses. And a really pretty ring," she went on.

"Okay." That time, he chuckled. Smiling as he rested his head against hers.

"I can do that," Kimimaro told her.

* * *

 **End** Part 3


	16. Chapter 16

**summary** _Still chugging along_

* * *

Sakura's head sagged toward the table. She jolted upright when something cold connected with the back of her neck. Smirking, Shikamaru set the can of soda down by her hand.

He sat on the edge of her desk as he popped his own drink open. Sakura sat up straight to roll her shoulders.

"The principal's buying dinner and drinks today. You in?" he asked her after he had taken a big gulp. The can sat fizzing in his hand.

She rubbed her eye with the heel of her hand. Her vision blurred when she pressed too hard.

"Think I'll pass. I'm not really in the mood for drinking," she answered.

"Hm. Okay," Shikamaru replied. He took another slurp of his beverage. Sliding off the desk, he held his hand out to her. Sakura slapped her palm against his before she waved him out. A yawn erupted from her, tears pushing out from her eyes. She stretched her arms high above her head, moving her head from side to side to loosen up her neck. She got to her feet.

She opened up the blinds. The baseball team was already running on the track. Sakura caught sight of Naruto at the head of the pack. Laughing with his mouth wide open, as always. Asuma biked alongside them, whistle in his mouth. As she watched, Naruto turned his head to say something to a teammate. They burst into fresh laughter together.

Smiling, Sakura shut the blinds again.

* * *

After baseball practice was over, the sun was barely setting. Naruto walked home, t-shirt and hair still wet with sweat. He pushed past the glass doors, into the lobby of the skating rink. There was the usual "temporarily closed" sign outside. Sighing, he called out, "I'm home."

His mother answered from the front desk. Her head popped up from behind a rack.

"Are you hungry?" she asked as he strode through. Duffel bag slung over his shoulder.

"Yeah. I'm starving," he replied.

"Dad's making ramen. Go wash up," Kushina told him.

"Yes!" Naruto cheered to himself. He opened the door labeled "Employees Only". It led next door to their attached house. He could have easily walked around the corner to go through the front door. But this way was way faster. Plus, this way took him past the laundry room where he could drop off his things.

But as he began throwing his clothes into the laundry machine, he hesitated. Naruto backtracked into the lobby of the rink, barefoot.

"Is _Nee-chan_ still here?" he demanded.

"Uh-huh. She got here around 4?" Kushina answered, her voice a little muffled. He could hear clicks as she rearranged skates on the shelves.

"It's almost 7," remarked Naruto. Kushina's head reappeared.

"You must've been too young to remember, Naruto. She's always been like this. I guess some days she just wants to do nothing but skate," his mother assured him. And then she ducked back behind the shelf.

Naruto crept across the lobby. He peered in through the glass doors but he couldn't see much. Naruto glanced over his shoulder before he slipped inside.

Orchestral music blared from portable speakers. They sat on the edge of the rink, along with a tissue box. The trill of the violin almost sounded sinister. Like it belonged in the part of the movie when the villain made his grand entrance. And then a drum and bass began slithering through the piece. Naruto was familiar with all Sakura's programs and this wasn't a song that he recognized.

He found Sakura standing in the center of the rink. Her eyes closed, hands on her hips. Her lips moving, like she was counting the beats of the song. Shaking her head, she moved to the edge to restart the song. Her lips still moving as she skated to the center of the rink again.

This time, when the lyrics started, Sakura began moving too. She glided in invisible patterns across the ice. And as the tempo picked up the pace, so did she. Naruto held his breath when she turned to skate backwards. She sprang into the air, landing a perfect double lutz.

Naruto started when she suddenly stopped. She skated over to him, holding out her phone.

"Film this for me! And keep your hands as steady as you can," she told him. Sakura restarted the song.

* * *

The last two weeks of June, Sakura spent almost all her free time on the ice. Kushina and Minato stopped waiting up for her to finish. They gave her a spare key instead and reminded her to lock both the inner and outer doors before she went home.

Summers in Kyushu were balmy and hot. So being in the rink was a welcome relief from the humidity. It had been so long since she had lived in a place with such hot summers. Moscow, Michigan, and even Sendai had all had relatively mild summers. When the heat had settled in for the season, it had sort of taken Sakura by surprise.

She had forgotten what it was like here. Splurging all her pocket money on ice cream. Afternoons spent cooling watermelons in an inflatable pool to split with the neighbors. The sticky summers had once been an inevitable part of her life.

But besides the cool relief the rink brought her, she couldn't get this routine out of her head. She had randomly found the song after leaving her music on shuffle. And ever since then, she couldn't stop imagining the perfect choreography.

Ever since baseball season had started up again, Naruto couldn't walk her to the rink after school. But that didn't stop him from bursting in after practice. He showered and gobbled dinner down in record time. And then, homework clutched to his chest, he settled on the bleachers to race through the problems. Because, only then would Sakura let him watch her. If she caught him peeking before he finished his assignments, she wasn't above scooping up some snow from the rink and pelting him with it.

And if she was in a good mood, she took requests. He asked her to skate specific programs from her career. Naruto leaned on the edge of the rink, cheeks in his hands as he watched her.

One day, when the sun had been particularly punishing, Asuma sunk into his chair in the faculty room. It was one of the only air conditioned rooms in the entire school. His t-shirt stuck to his back as he fanned himself.

"Wow, this heat wave is killing me. Anyone for drinks tonight?" he called out.

"If it's on you," replied Shikamaru, leaning back in his chair.

"Fine! Rock-sensei?" Asuma asked, pointing at the English teacher. He nodded. A few others consented.

"Haruno-sensei! You've been missing lately. You're coming along, right?" demanded Asuma. Sakura, who had sunk lower and lower in the chair to avoid being seen, froze. She puffed her cheeks out before she grimaced.

"Sorry. A bit busy tonight. Next time!" she promised. A few people groaned. But before they could grill her about why she was skipping out again, Sakura gathered her things. Slipping out of the faculty room, she made her way to the infirmary. When she stepped into the sterile room, Gaara looked up.

"Haruno-sensei, is everything alright?" he inquired, getting up from his chair.

Sakura nodded. She pulled back the curtain separating the beds, only to find a student skipping class. He wasn't even pretending to sleep. He had his phone in his hands, playing some colorful game that made his screen flash.

"Someone looks real sick here," Sakura commented. He didn't look up from his phone.

"Aw. Come on, Sensei. I have a tummy ache," he whined. But when she didn't answer, he finally raised his eyes from the screen. And he made a noise that almost sounded like "geh". Sakura stared down at him for a moment. Clicking her tongue, she shut the curtain again.

"Is something the matter, Haruno-sensei?" Gaara asked again.

Sakura smiled. "Not at all. Have a nice day," she told him.

Despite the heat, Sakura headed up to the roof. And as she had expected, the barrage of the sun's direct rays made it even hotter up here. To her surprise, she found two people also on the roof. But instead of sitting by the railing, she found them sitting in the shade. They sat with their backs to the walls. Kakashi raised a limp hand in greeting. He had ditched his usual face mask in this intense heat.

"Yo. Haven't seen you up here for a while," Kakashi greeted her.

"Because it's air conditioned in the faculty room," she replied.

"Then why are you here?" he inquired.

"Needed to escape before Sarutobi-sensei dragged me to go drinking with everyone," answered Sakura. And as if she had spoken the magic words, Kakashi scooted over to make room for her on the blanket they had spread onto the concrete.

Itachi shifted too. The novel he had placed over his face slid down into his lap. It occurred to her that she really hadn't seen him around much. And before she could comment on this, he moved his arm. It was only then that she realized that he was leaning against a cooler.

"Juice? Soda?" Itachi asked her. When she raised an eyebrow, he opened up the cooler. Nestled in some water and chunks of ice, she saw several cans. Sakura wrinkled her nose. Itachi fished out a bottle of water for her instead, which she accepted. She pressed the cold drink to the back of her neck, letting out a sigh.

She spent the rest of lunch break there. Itachi dozing under his novel and Kakashi scrolling through his phone. And if she didn't move too much, the breeze coming through actually felt kind of nice. She took a sip of her now lukewarm water, wiping her mouth on the back of her hand.

That afternoon, she headed back to the rink as soon as possible.

Her skates made such a crisp noise as they hit the ice. Almost like a crack. While she set up her speakers, her phone began to ring. She popped her earbud into her right ear before she answered.

" _Oooooosu_ ," she greeted him, giving a silly wave. Haku grimaced at her. She held up her screen a little higher.

"Why do you look so grumpy?" Sakura asked. She leaned against the edge of the rink.

"I totaled the numbers. I don't like the score I'll get," he told her.

"Okay. Then we'll make one of the triples a quad. Upgrade one of the combinations," Sakura replied. "That should be easy for you."

"Quad flip-triple toe?" he suggested. Sakura shrugged. "Sure."

And suddenly, the screen blurred as he shoved his phone into Kisame's hand.

"Hold onto this for me, old man. I want to show her!" Haku said. Sakura heard Kisame grumbling as he adjusted his grip. And when his hand moved, she could see the coach. She waved at him. He nodded back.

"Hey, Coach. How're you doing?" Sakura asked. Kisame only shook his head.

"I regret ever calling you a monster. This kid makes you look like a saint," grumbled Kisame. Sakura laughed at that.

"Don't be like that, Coach. He's just got that hunger for the gold," she assured him.

Kisame grunted, "I wish that was the only thing he's hungry for. Kid's like a hungry hungry hippo."

"Hey! Gramps! Turn the camera! I'm not letting you drain my battery to film you," Haku shouted. Kisame, scowling, flipped the camera and focused it on Haku.

It wasn't the best quality, but Sakura was able to at least see what it looked like when Haku skated the routine she had choreographed. She gave him some pointers. Argued with him about some minor details. Told him he was annoying while he called her old a few times. But she still blew him a kiss before she hung up.

Naruto showed up about an hour later. And since she was in a good mood, after she had worked out a few kinks in Haku's choreography, she let Naruto make a request.

That night, he asked her to skate a very old program. The one she had skated during one of her first years competing in the senior ladies division. It was the very same routine she had skated after her parents' death. Although, as she shook out her shoulders, she doubted that Naruto remembered such a detail. He had been a little kid then.

Though so much time had passed, when the piano trickled through the speakers, she remembered. As clearly as the day she had performed this for the first time at Skate Canada. She let her muscles guide her. As she spun and twirled around the ice, she vaguely heard the doors creak open. But she didn't let that distract her as she tucked her elbows in for a triple salchow. Landing on the edge of her right blade. From the sound alone, she knew it had been a perfect landing. No extra scrapes, no wobbles.

As she landed a clean triple axel, Sakura laughed to herself. If only she could have skated this well during all her competitions. But, as Kisame always reminded her, pressure wasn't something to be taken lightly. He had once said that the difference between a skater that medaled and one that didn't was nerves. No matter how well a skater did during practice, the performance during a competition was what mattered.

While she arched her back for the layback spin, she caught a glimpse of faces. Two more than she had expected. As the song drew to a close, she saw that her coworkers were standing around Naruto.

The last note of the song played out. Sakura didn't strike her final pose as she skated to the edge of the rink. From the pink tint on Shikamaru and Itachi's faces, she could tell that they had had a few drinks each. Maybe Genma had kicked them out so he could close up early.

Naruto looked about as uncomfortable as expected to be surrounded by his drunk teachers. His gaze darted from the men and then to her. Sakura said nothing as she stepped off the ice. She wiped snow from her feet before she accepted the skate guards that Naruto handed her. She put her hand on his shoulder for balance as she slipped them over her her blades.

"Fun night?" she asked no one in particular. She peeled her gloves off. Shikamaru ran his hands up and down his arms.

"How're you not freezing right now?" he grumbled. She wore just a tank top and leggings. She grabbed her jacket off a bench and draped it over her arm. There was no point in putting it on with the heat outside. And as she passed Naruto, she mussed his hair.

"Off to bed with you. It's late," she told him. It wasn't really, but Naruto nodded. Gathering his homework, he dipped his head in an awkward bow before he left.

"What happened to Asuma-sensei and Hatake-sensei?" Sakura asked. She looked at Shikamaru this time. And Shikamaru rubbed the back of his head, scowling.

"They started nagging me about when I'm getting married so we ditched them. They're probably still at Genma's place. Being annoying together," he answered. Sakura laughed at that.

"That doesn't really explain why you're here, though," she pointed out. And then he held up the calico bag that she normally packed her lunch in. There was a single black kitten printed on the front, blue eyes glittering innocently up at her. Sakura blinked. Then she took it from him.

"You left it in the staff room. Uchiha-sensei found it before we left," Shikamaru told her.

"Thank you," Sakura said, peering around Shikamaru. Itachi simply dipped his head.

They waited for her to pack up her things. Shikamaru tried to take her duffel bag but she shoved him away with her hip. He tottered back to her before he shoved her back even harder. Sakura laughed, putting her arm over Shikamaru's shoulder.

"Just how much did you drink? How're you going to go to work tomorrow?" Sakura half-scolded him, half-teased him.

"You try staying sober with Asuma going on about the joys of parenthood," grumbled Shikamaru. There was a pause. And then Sakura assented, "Yeah, ok. I get you."

Itachi followed along a few steps behind them. One hand in the pocket of his slacks. He didn't contribute much to the conversation. Just listened to the easy banter back and forth.

"Inuzuka was at the bar tonight. Said we should get together sometime," Shikamaru said. Sakura guided him around a rut in the road.

"The three of us? Sounds nice. It's like middle school all over again," she replied.

"Remember that time he fell down a ravine? When we were like 7 or 8?" Shikamaru drawled.

"Yeah. He was chasing a bug or something," recalled Sakura.

"We should have left him down there," he deadpanned. They looked at each other. And then Shikamaru let out a snort. Arms slung over each other, they laughed, shoulders shaking in unison as they zig-zagged down the road.

When they arrived at Shikamaru's house, Sakura knocked on the front door a few times. The lights were still on inside. But there was no sound.

" _Oji-san_! _Oba-san_!" Sakura called knocking again.

After a minute, the front door unlocked and opened. And a man who looked remarkably like Shikamaru, only older, stared out at them. Seeing his son sagging in Sakura's grip, he sighed, shaking his head.

"Sorry to make you drag him all this way, Sakura-chan," he said. Reaching out, he grabbed Shikamaru and pulled him inside the house. An older woman appeared, wiping her hands on the front of her apron. When she saw Sakura, her expression brightened. She ducked back into the kitchen before approaching again.

"So sorry for troubling you with our stupid son. You're so kind, Sakura-chan," she apologized. And as she spoke, Shikamaru's mother thumped her son on the back a few times. He let out a groan. Shikamaru's mother pushed a plastic container into her hands. Pickled cucumbers made fresh that morning.

Sakura bid them a good night before she walked away from the house. Itachi stood in the road, waiting. And even though there really wasn't a need, he walked two houses over to where she lived.

"Thanks for keeping Nara company tonight," she said to Itachi as she dug for her keys in the bottom of her bag.

"He's good company. Can't really complain," answered Itachi with a shrug. Sakura turned her back to him as she stuck her keys in the lock. They jangled together as she opened her door.

"Your skating costumes," Itachi suddenly uttered. Sakura looked over her shoulder at him.

"Huh?"

"The costumes that you skated in. Did you choose them or did someone coordinate them for you?" he inquired.

Sakura blinked a few times, her hand resting on the doorknob. The question was so sudden. It took her a moment to process. And then she answered, "The first few my coach helped me pick out. But the rest I helped design."

Itachi looked oddly serious as he considered this. "Did you choose the colors?" he went on to ask.

"Always," Sakura replied.

One hand in his pocket, Itachi nodded a few times.

"I need to borrow you this weekend," he then declared. Offered? She wasn't quite sure.

And she was even more perplexed as to why she answered: "Sure."


	17. Chapter 17

**summary** _Time's a strange fellow..._

* * *

"You're kidding," Ino said into her ear.

Sakura's phone sat propped up in a neon blue cradle. The bunny ears stuck up behind it. With the bluetooth earbud stuck in her right ear, she didn't have to worry about cords getting tangled up with her arms when she moved around. She couldn't count the number of times she had ripped her earbuds out as she worked out. Wireless earbuds were on at the top of her list of favorite presents she had ever received.

Sakura lifted her head to see Ino frowning at her from the screen. She looked back down at the ground, staring between her fisted hands. All her weight bearing down on her forearms, she swiveled her hips from side to side. Her core tightening and straining with the effort.

"I'm not," Sakura replied. Letting out a sigh, she collapsed onto her mat to catch her breath.

"Didn't you say you come from the boonies? What is there even to do out there?" Ino demanded.

Sakura rose to her knees. She adjusted the phone cradle to angle the camera toward her face.

Ino sat at her kitchen table, a bowl of cereal in front of her. The orange tail of her cat waved around behind her as it strutted around the counters.

"Hi, Maron-chan!" Sakura called. The cat meowed at the sound of its name.

Ino crunched through another mouthful of cereal.

"You know, sometimes I think you like my cat better than you like me," Ino grumbled.

"Oh yeah. Definitely," Sakura replied without hesitation. Ino gave her a flat look.

"You should come visit me, Ino-chan. Take a break from the city," Sakura then suggested. She looked away to take a sip of her water. Ino's spoon clicked against the side of the bowl. More crunching as she chewed.

"Dream on, country bumpkin. Tokyo or bust," answered Ino. And then she spat as her long hair got caught in her mouth. Sakura snickered at her. She got back in a plank position, ignoring the burning in her core muscles. There was a thump that made her raise her head again. Ino had her foot up on the table now. She had bright purple strips overlapping together. They covered the sole of her foot before the ran up to cover most of her ankles.

"By the way, thanks for introducing me to this stuff. I actually don't feel like dying now," Ino said through a mouthful of cereal.

"Right? It really helped with my knee a lot last year," Sakura agreed. She had been skeptical about the odd-looking tape at first. But she had used it to support her ankles, her calves, even her shoulders. When Ino had mentioned how much her feet ached, Sakura hadn't hesitated to share her secret. Sakura preferred using beige so that it was invisible under her tights. But she wasn't surprised that Ino would choose the flashiest color available.

Letting out a deep breath, she dipped her hips from side to side. Back and forth. Feeling her stomach muscles flexing and straining. Ino's spoon clinked against the bowl a few more times. And then her chair scraped across the floor. The water ran as she washed her bowl and spoon, leaving them to dry in the dishwasher. When Ino returned, Sakura was back on the floor, huffing.

As Sakura lifted herself up, her arms and shoulders flexed. Ino let out a whistle.

"Look who's still ja-a-aaaacked. Even though you're retiiiiired," Ino sang. Sakura laughed.

"Gotta stay in shape," Sakura said.

"To fight off those haters. Ooh, girl, look at those Ronda Rousey arms," Ino gushed, fanning herself like a Southern belle. Sakura could only laugh harder.

"Anyway, the Tokyo Ballet School's been reaching out to us for guest teachers. Maybe I'll put my name in," Ino suddenly told her, examining her nails.

"Cool," Sakura answered.

"But I'm not visiting you in the boonies. You come up to Tokyo," Ino stipulated.

"Less cool," amended Sakura.

She glanced down at her watch. Sighing, she slapped her hands against her thighs once.

"Alright, I gotta go, Ino-chan," Sakura announced. She picked her phone up with one hand and the bunny-shaped cradle with the other.

"Yeah," Ino sighed, "Guess I should start getting ready for tomorrow. Let's talk soon."

"Good night, Ino-chan."

"Have a good day, Sakura."

Sakura ended the call. She turned off her earbud and pocketed it. It took her a minute to pack everything into her bag. After a last swig from her water bottle, she hoisted her gear onto her shoulder. She pushed the door open with her hip, out into the morning air. It was already warm, promising another hot day.

Konoha had never had its own gym. Or a ballet studio. Growing up, she had biked to the town over to train. But that was one of the inevitable things about growing up in a small town like Konoha. In nice weather, the bike rides had been a pleasant extra workout. And in the winter, there was always someone willing to give her a lift.

Sakura didn't remember what had happened to her old bike. Maybe they'd sold it or given it to a neighbor's kid. Whatever the case, it was gone. So one of the first things Sakura had done after moving back to Konoha was buy a new bike. It was mint green with a little basket in the front. She tossed her water bottle and keys into it whenever she rode around.

She could have easily driven. There was nothing wrong with the car she had inherited from her parents. But it seemed like a waste to drag it out of the driveway. And with the mostly unpaved roads in town, it was actually easier to navigate with a bike than a car.

By the time she got to the rink, it was only 9 am, and she was already sweating. Minato greeted her from behind the counter, still in his pajamas. The rink wouldn't open for another hour, but he was looking through the receipts from the last week.

Although Sakura hogged the rink most evenings, apparently the place was still attracting customers. Part of it, she knew, had to do with the knowledge that she skated here. That alone attracted some curious folk. It was also because in the mornings and early afternoons, Minato taught a beginner's skate class. Business really picked up in the summer when kids (and their parents) would do anything to stay out of the heat.

She spent an easy hour on the ice, partly to cool off and partly to run through Haku's routine a few more times. The changes they had made would ensure him a higher technical score. But artistry had always been Haku's weak point. She made a few adjustments to some parts of the step sequence. Moved some of the elements around. She kept note of it in her phone, typing between tries.

And at the end of the hour, she sent all her changes to Haku in a big text.

Then, she headed home to shower. She biked past Naruto on his jog and rang her bell at him a few times. He waved in return.

Wet hair wrapped in a towel, Sakura stood in her room. Hands on her hips. Staring into the depths of her closet.

Her closet had always been divided into two sections: athletic wear and anything else. As the years went on, and she started to gain popularity, companies had taken notice of her too. It started off with little accessories. Socks. A hat. But then she started receiving bigger boxes. Shirt and pants. Full tracksuits. Backpacks and sneakers.

When he was a teen, Haku had been roughly the same size as her. She had given him a lot of the extras. Ripped jeans and flannel shirts were some of his favorites. Beanies, too. He always dressed in layers, which he claimed made him look bigger. Which, she supposed, made sense given how slight he was. Even as an adult.

During her career, she had either been on the ice or traveling to be on the ice. Unfortunately, this meant that as a grown woman, Sakura owned joggers in every color and print imaginable. She had long and short leggings. The kind with mesh and the kind with patterns. Not to even begin to mention the moisture-wicking shirts. She had them in every brand and every style. Long-sleeved, sleeveless, cropped. She also had enough fancy sports bras to not have to do laundry for months.

Pushed to the left side of her closet were her work clothes. She had a few blouses, skirts, and slacks that she rotated.

There should have been, she thought, something in-between. Because it seemed that women in Japan favored airy blouses and cardigans. Cute skirts in pastels seemed to be an added bonus.

"Well," Sakura said out loud. Like that would do anything.

In the end, she headed out in sneakers and a t-shirt. And since it was hot, she wore shorts, too. Just in case anyone recognized her, she completed the look with a snapback and rose-colored sunglasses. With her bright hair tucked into the hat, she thought, it wouldn't be as easy to recognize her.

* * *

The address Itachi had messaged her was in a town further up the coast. It took about half an hour by car. And by the time she parked, it felt like the sun was trying to punish the earth. She fanned herself with one hand as she reread his message. It led her to a narrow building with ivy climbing up the drainpipe. Three stone steps led up to the glass door. A wooden sign hung on the glass that read: Art.

When Sakura pulled the door, a bell tinkled. A blast of cold air baptized her as she stepped inside.

The interior of the gallery was as narrow as she had expected. But in exchange, it was tall. Sunlight streamed in from the skylights. There was a small table by the entrance. A guestbook sat opened along with a stack of business cards and a glass box with a slot cut into the top.

"Welcome. Admission is 300 yen," a woman greeted her.

Sakura dug in her pocket to find change. She dropped it into the glass box and stepped into the gallery. From the signs and pamphlets, Sakura gathered that this was an exhibition for a local artist. Her theme seemed to be paintings of nature. Not a particularly unique concept, but beautiful nonetheless.

Sakura spotted Itachi towards the back of the gallery. He was wearing glasses. His arms folded across his chest. He tilted his head to one side as he observed a large canvas.

"I still don't know what you meant by doing you a favor," Sakura said as she settled in next to him.

Itachi glanced at her, a faint smile on his lips. The frames of his glasses were speckled brown and black in a tortoise shell pattern.

"Sorry to disrupt your Saturday," he apologized. Sakura shrugged.

"I wasn't dragged here against my will. No need to be sorry," she answered. He didn't say anything else.

Sakura leaned in to read the plaque. It read "The Ocean" in kanji. There was no description. No fancy history of when or how it had been created. Just the name under the unframed canvas.

She had never been one for museums. But she had seen on TV how people were supposed to react. So she looked over the painting, nodding a little. Like she was thinking big, important thoughts. When really she wondered how long it would take to paint something like this.

Itachi pushed something into her hands. She started. Looked down at the tablet she was now holding. Sakura opened the case. The screen woke, glowing softly. Itachi pushed an icon, nudging windows around until he had two apps running at once.

"You'll need this to do my favor," he told her.

Sakura looked from him to the huge painting. And then down at the tablet held in her arms. The software he had opened up on the left had some kind of color picker. On the right was a simple document for her to write notes.

"These are called hex codes. When you see the right color in the picker, write down the code," Itachi instructed her. He leaned over to show her how to drag the selector across the screen. The combination of letters and numbers changed as he moved.

"For example, what color would you say my shirt is?" inquired Itachi.

Sakura's gaze flickered to his outfit. A thin t-shirt and jeans.

"It's grey," she replied. And then she looked down at the screen. She pulled the marker to the left. And then up a bit.

"Sort of... there," she muttered to herself. The box on the top left of the screen displayed a string of numbers and letters. The hex code for that shade of grey.

"Great. So now try it with this," Itachi prompted, gesturing to the painting in front of them. "What color is the ocean to you?"

Sakura blinked a few times. Her eyes roving over the canvas. She stared at the rainbow gradient on the tablet screen. And then she sighed.

"…Are you sure?" Sakura hedged. She ran her finger along the color picker. Cycling through pinks that bled into purple, then blue, then green.

"I told you. I'm not much of an artist," she said.

"I'm sure," Itachi replied. Smiling, for some reason when their eyes met. He lifted his gaze back to the painting on the wall. Waves crashing against a cliff, water foaming white when it sprayed against the rocks.

"What color is the ocean to you?" Itachi asked her again.

"So... you want the color of ...say... the water?" she asked, glancing at Itachi again. He nodded, thumb still on his chin as he watched her.

Her eyes flickered to the painting. She squinted at the brush strokes that formed the waves. Her pointer finger swiped the colors into the bluish-green range. And then she moved her finger around until the settled on something like a light teal. Her lower lip stuck out. She wrote down the hex code on the right side of the screen, under the word 'ocean'. But then she adjusted the colors, edging more toward green. She picked about four more shades, jotting those down too.

"Sorry. It's just… there's a bunch of colors in the water. Is this too much?" Sakura asked, still writing down the strings of letters and numbers. And when she looked at Itachi again he almost looked like he might cry.

"No. It's perfect," he answered.

He didn't speak as she moved on to the grass covering the top of the cliffs. Next was the sky. Almost gold in some parts, white in others. She found the ochre of the stones in the water. The pastel yellow of the sand on the beach.

They spent the better part of an hour that way. They cycled through a few paintings in the exhibition. Sakura finding the right colors and recording the hex codes.

After she recorded the colors of a particularly lush painting, a forest scene with tall trees, Sakura stole a glance at Itachi.

"One more?" she asked, pointing at a scene comprised of lilacs and pinks.

To her surprise, Itachi took the tablet from her. He scrolled through the lists she had made. And then he closed the cover of the case.

"Do you like seafood?" Itachi queried.

"Huh?"

* * *

The restaurant Itachi took her to was beyond obscure. If he hadn't led her straight to the door, she would have missed it a million times over. It was located in a white building, a small purple sign hanging above the door displayed its name. There was little else around besides some apartments and a supermarket down the road.

It was a tiny place with a handful of tables and chairs. It was spartan but clean. The laminated menus only had a few options. But Sakura barely glanced them over because Itachi had convinced her with two words at the art gallery:

 _Hyuga Don_

It was one of the specialties of this area. A bowl of rice piled high with slices of fresh tuna. Such a simple idea. But that taste lived in a special corner of Sakura's heart. Out of all the delicious foods she had eaten on her travels, none could ever replace the taste of _Hyuga Don_.

Itachi leaned back in his seat, elbow resting on the back of the chair beside him. He removed his glasses, tucking them in the front of his shirt. He rubbed the marks they'd left on the bridge of his nose.

"I stumbled on this place when I moved to Konoha. It's amazing," Itachi informed her.

The owner of the place was an old woman. She took their orders and served them tea poured over ice. As they waited for the food, Sakura snapped a shot of the glasses, condensation slipping down the sides. She fiddled with the saturation and highlights for a while.

"So do you do this a lot? Go to exhibits and ask people to write down the colors in the paintings?" asked Sakura, looking up from her phone. She set it facedown on the table.

"Yes to the first part. Not the second," he replied. And before she could ask him to elaborate, the food arrived.

Sakura grudgingly admitted that this was a darn good _donburi_.

"Well, not bad... for an outsider's pick, anyway," she then added. "There's an incredible place in Tsukumi. Remind me to send you the address."

They split the bill right down the middle. And then, as they got up, Itachi smiled at her.

"Thank you. For your help," Itachi uttered.

"Yeah. Of course," she replied. Still unsure as to how, exactly, she had been helpful at all.

* * *

June bled into July. And it was clear that this heat wasn't going to go away anytime soon. Sometimes, when Sakura needed a break, she snuck into the air conditioned science room to gab with Orochimaru. And he always had cookies or rice crackers to split with her as they chatted between his classes. Sometimes she helped him sort beakers and glass slides as they spoke.

"The Asian Open Trophy is in Hong Kong this year. I'm thinking of flying out to go watch," Orochimaru confessed.

"That's during summer vacation, Sensei. Why not?" answered Sakura. And then she added, "Why not take your grandson? Does Mitsuki-kun like ice skating?"

Orochimaru shook his head. "He mostly likes video games."

"Heathen," she grumbled, making Orochimaru chuckle.

* * *

As the hot days trickled on, Sakura pulled the old, inflatable pool out of storage. With Naruto's help, they managed to blow it up and filled it with water from the garden hose before Kushina texted him to come home for dinner. Sakura dunked her feet into it as the sun went down. Cicadas chirping in an endless chorus around her.

She let out a long sigh. Closed her eyes as she let the muggy air blow over her.

In the distance, she could hear children's voices. The crack of a baseball hitting a bat as they squeezed in one last game before going home for the night.

And then, a deep woof interrupted the peace.

"Oiiii! You home, Haruno?" a man shouted.

Sakura ignored him.

"HARUNO!" he yelled even louder. The dog howled along with him.

Scowling, Sakura turned onto her side. And just as she considered throwing something over the fence at him, she heard the man let out a muffled "oof".

"Shut up, Inuzuka. You're so irritating," she heard Shikamaru scold.

"You kicked me!" Kiba gasped. And she could hear them tussling.

Sakura watched as a plastic bag came flying over her fence. Followed by Kiba's body. His huge white dog followed. It bounded across the yard, heading straight for Sakura.

"Akamaru! No!" Shikamaru called.

But it was too late. The dog came crashing into the inflatable pool. Dousing Sakura as a wave engulfed her. It soaked her to the bone before she could move out of the way.

Sakura rose onto her elbows, spitting water. She dragged her hand across her face, pulling her hair aside. And when she wiped her eyes, she found Kiba sitting cross-legged in the grass. A sheepish grin on his face. Akamaru sat panting in the pool, his tongue lolling out the side of his mouth. Shikamaru leaned over the fence, grimacing.

Sakura opened her mouth to say something. Akamaru chose that precise moment to give himself a vigorous shake. Sending more water flying out at her. The tag on his color jingled merrily with the movement.

"Uh... hey, Haruno," Kiba said.

"...Hey, Inuzuka," she replied in a flat voice.

Like a normal human being, Shikamaru went around to walk through the front door of the house. He smacked Kiba in the back of the head as Sakura wrung her hair and clothes out. And when Kiba glared, Shikamaru hit him several more times with the plastic bag in his hand.

"Nara, could you get me a towel?" Sakura requested, keeping her voice perfectly level.

She waited for Shikamaru to walk back into the house. He returned a few moments later with a pink towel from the bathroom. She wiped her face and arms down before she draped it over her hair.

Sakura got to her feet. And without another word, she went into her house to change.

"Nara, I'm scared," she heard Kiba whisper.

"She's going to end your life," replied Shikamaru in a solemn voice.

When she emerged several minutes later, Sakura returned to the backyard. Akamaru was out of the pool now. And when he spotted her scowl, he let out a whine. He lowered his head onto his paws, staring up at her with big, shining eyes. Kiba put his hand in his pocket, still giving that awkward smile.

"Heyyy, you. Feeling better?" he asked her.

Sakura strode up to him. She shoved him in the chest with her foot and watched him topple backward. Ass-first. Into the pool.

"Okay. We're even," declared Sakura, smirking. She turned to Shikamaru.

"Drinks?" she suggested. Shikamaru shrugged one shoulder.

"Inuzuka, you in?" asked Shikamaru. They both looked over at him. Akamaru was licking his face. Kiba pushed Akamaru away, blinking water out of his eyes.

"Yeah. Sure," he replied, grinning.


	18. Chapter 18

**summary** _It used to be like that._

* * *

The three of them walked toward Genma's bar, Kiba's hair still sopping. Shikamaru had climbed over the fence, crossed the neighbor's yard, and climbed another fence to access his house. He had grabbed some clothes for Kiba to borrow. They had left Kiba's clothes to dry on Sakura's laundry line. His wet sandals made squishing sounds against the ground as they walked. Sakura and Shikamaru snickered at the duck-like noises.

Akamaru hurried along ahead of them. Pausing every few seconds to look back at them. And when they caught up, he ran ahead again. His tongue lolled out as he bounded ahead.

It took a good half hour before they arrived at Genma's. The place was already quite busy as they pushed past the plastic flaps out front.

"OSSAN! 3 BEERS!" Kiba shouted as he strode in. He put his elbow up on the bar, grinning.

"Don't call me that, you brat!" Genma snarled back, snapping his towel at Kiba. He started a little when Sakura's head popped out under Kiba's arm. And then Shikamaru's head appeared over his shoulder.

Genma grimaced.

"You three being old enough to drink together is literally one of my worst nightmares," he grumbled.

Sakura shrugged. And when Shikamaru said nothing, she nudged him.

"Can't be helped. Since we're-" Shikamaru sighed.

"Childhood friends!" Sakura and Kiba sang in unison the end of the sentence.

And despite Genma rolling his eyes, Sakura knew it was all an act. Because in those care packages that Shikamaru's parents had sent up, there had always been a bottle of nice sake accented with a red ribbon. And she also knew that Genma had hosted big viewing parties for every Grand Prix Final that she had competed in. Last year, Shikamaru had sent her a picture of the 'Sakura Cocktail' Genma had offered specially for the occasion.

When Kiba and Shikamaru turned to find a seat, Sakura winked at Genma. His eyes narrowed. He leaned forward, casting a furtive glance around the room.

"This round's on me. But only this one," he whispered. Pointing a stern finger at her.

"Love you, Genma-san," Sakura whispered back. And then she had a seat at the bar, at the empty spot Shikamaru and Kiba had left between them. Akamaru wandered around the room once, receiving pats from a few patrons before he settled in under Sakura's feet.

* * *

Kiba, like most kids born and raised here, had moved away from Konoha for college. He had always bragged about becoming a veterinarian like his mom. He had moved up to Sendai to study at Tohoku University after graduating high school.

After getting married, Sakura had moved from the U.S., back to Japan. And they had chosen Sendai as their home base. When she had first moved, she and Kiba had talked constantly about finally being able to hang out. But it had proved impossible. Sakura had been on the rink, at the gym, or in a foreign country for competitions. Meanwhile, Kiba struggled to juggle his last semester of classes and a job at a small veterinary clinic, along with his second part-time job as a convenience store clerk.

In all the time they had both lived in Sendai, Sakura had run into Kiba twice. And so, it had been a long time since they'd had a chance to have a real talk.

* * *

"So. You divorced him, huh?" was the first thing out of Kiba's mouth after the beer arrived.

Sakura pretended not to hear Shikamaru choke on his drink. She gulped down her beer, sighing as she set the glass down on the bar.

"Yeah," she admitted.

"Sucks," Kiba replied, patting her on the shoulder.

"Yeah," Sakura said again.

"Should we go punch him in the face?" he wondered. Shikamaru wiped his mouth on the back of his wrist.

"I said the same thing, man," Shikamaru coughed. They bumped fists over Sakura's head. Sakura chopped their hands apart.

"Hold on. I moved back like... five months?" Sakura paused, looking over at Shikamaru.

"Four," he corrected.

"Four months ago. And I haven't seen you at all. Where've you been hiding?" Sakura demanded. She slapped the back of her hand against Kiba's chest.

"Ah. Did I not tell you? I've been in Kagoshima!" he answered, looking surprised. Fishing his phone out of his pocket, he unlocked it. Kiba set his phone on the bar, sliding it over to her. Sakura pushed it closer to Shikamaru so they could swipe through his photos. There were several of some beaches and hot springs. Even more of just dogs. Endless dogs.

"Remember how my sister moved when we were kids? Well, _Nee-chan_ opened up her own animal hospital out there, but she broke her foot. She asked me to come down and help her since she couldn't walk. So Ma handled the clinic here while I was gone," Kiba explained.

And then his eyes narrowed.

"If you were so curious, you could have called me. Or gone and asked my Ma," Kiba pointed out.

Biting her tongue, Sakura cast a furtive look at Shikamaru. And then she grinned.

"I...kind of forgot..." she whispered.

"Huh?" Kiba arched an eyebrow. "You forgot to ask?"

"...about you. I forgot about you... just a little bit..." Sakura's voice grew smaller and smaller. Her mouth pinched as Kiba went very quiet. He gulped down the rest of his beer. Wiping foam from his upper lip, he slammed the glass onto the bar.

"I hate you," Kiba uttered.

Sakura burst out laughing. She elbowed Shikamaru, who only continued to sip his beer.

"Aw, don't be like that Inuzuka. I'm sorry," she wheedled, throwing her arms around Kiba. He pretended to watch the TV, lower lip jutting out. Sakura shook him back and forth.

"I don't mean that I forgot you completely," Sakura amended. Kiba's right eye rolled down to examine her.

"It's more like... I would remember you and go 'Oh. Where **is** Inuzuka?' And then I'd forget to call you," explained Sakura.

"That's worse. You **forgot** me. And then you **forgot about forgetting me!** " Kiba exclaimed. "That's worse, right, Nara?"

Shikamaru set his beer down. Cheek in his hand, he nodded. "That's a friend crime, Haruno," he declared.

Kiba reached over and snatched up Sakura's beer. As she yelled "Hey!", Kiba gulped it down. And then he waved his arm until Genma walked over.

"Genma-san! Since Haruno committed an unforgivable friend crime, all drinks are on her tonight! Another round of beers!" Kiba declared, putting his hand over Sakura's mouth to muffle her protests. He yelped when Sakura bit the side of his finger.

"...If I try to kick you three out, will you leave?" Genma inquired.

Shikamaru replied with a confident: "Nah."

* * *

When the sun began shining through the windows, Sakura blinked awake. Akamaru lay sprawled across her legs. When she shifted, he lifted his head, letting out a great yawn.

"Sorry, bud. You can go back to sleep," Sakura yawned, giving him a few pats. But as she got to her feet, Akamaru jumped off the bed too. He shook himself, making his collar jingle. And when she headed down the hall to the kitchen, the dog followed her. Sakura poked her head into the living room. And as she had suspected, she found Kiba asleep on the floor in front of the TV. His t-shirt was pulled up to expose his stomach. Akamaru padded over to lick Kiba's face. Scowling, Kiba pushed him away.

"Five more minutes, Akamaru," he grumbled.

"Come on, Akamaru. You can hang out with me while he sleeps," Sakura whispered, gesturing toward the kitchen.

She cut up a peach for Akamaru, and then a second one for herself. She added a big spoonful of yogurt to both of the bowls. When she set the bowl on the ground, she could hear Akamaru sniffing at it. But when she turned around, Akamaru was already gobbling it down. When she added a hard-boiled egg to the bowl, he scarfed that down in a few bites, too. Akamaru then sat at her feet while she had her breakfast.

Sakura took him along for her morning run. He bounded along beside her, his pink tongue lolling out. And when she pushed herself harder, he kept up the pace with ease. He would have made a good training partner when she was training for the Olympics. The thought made her laugh.

By the time they returned, Kiba was still sleeping. Hands on her hips, Sakura frowned down at him. She stepped over him to pour Akamaru some water into a bowl.

Kiba woke a couple hours later. His stomach was cold and his head hurt. He sat up, rubbing his eyes and smacking his lips. On the coffee table was a glass of water and an aspirin.

"Akamaru?" he called.

There was no response. Grunting, Kiba got to his feet. He scratched at his stomach as he shuffled around the empty house. He peered into Sakura's room and saw no sign of his constant companion. He finally found Akamaru lolling around on the back porch, lying on his back in the shade.

"Wow. I must've really passed out," he muttered, crouching down. Akamaru trotted over and Kiba petted him. "Sorry. You must be hungry," Kiba added. Akamaru whined, as if to agree. But as he rubbed his palm over Akamaru's neck, something smudged over his white fur.

Kiba looked at his palm. There was ink smeared across it. And then he lifted his shirt. Sakura had written across his stomach in black marker, upside down so that he could read it.

 _I fed Akamaru breakfast and took him for a walk. If you puke in my house, I'll kill you._

Kiba scratched the back of his head. He patted Akamaru one more time.

"Dude, you ate without me? That's cold," Kiba sighed.

* * *

"How's Inuzuka?" Shikamaru asked in the faculty room.

"No idea. He was Snorlaxing it on the floor when I left," answered Sakura. He sat on the edge of her desk. She held up a plastic container filled with cherries. Shikamaru picked one up by the stem and popped it into his mouth.

A chair rolled across the linoleum. When Sakura turned her head, she found Kurenai smiling at her.

"I hear Inuzuka-kun slept at your house last night," Kurenai said. Shizune sidled up next to her, an identical and terrifying grin on her face.

"What? How did you even know that?" Sakura demanded. And when she glared at Shikamaru, he shook his head several times. He spat the cherry pit and stem into his palm. He grabbed another cherry.

"Don't underestimate us married ladies, Haruno-kun. We have our ways," Shizune teased.

"Good for you, Haruno-kun," Kurenai added, almost leering now.

"Inuzuka slept in my living room. He was too drunk to walk back to his place," sighed Sakura. And then she slapped Shikamaru's thigh.

"My mom's allergic to dogs, so he couldn't stay with us," Shikamaru supplied.

Kurenai's smile faded.

"That's all?" she asked.

"Yep," replied Sakura. Shizune heaved a sigh in response.

"Young people are so boring these days. And here I thought we finally had some decent gossip," Kurenai remarked to Shizune, who nodded.

"Can't take a dump in this town without someone getting all up in your business," grumbled Shikamaru, spitting out another pit. Sakura patted his thigh.

* * *

Just as the July heat started to become unbearable, summer break arrived. Six glorious weeks away from school. Sakura couldn't tell who was more excited: the students or the teachers. Both groups seemed equally eager to flee the school as soon as the last bell rang for the day.

Sakura shut the library windows and lowered the blinds. She stroked her finger over her snake plant as she walked past. Moving it out of direct sunlight had been the right call. The dark green leaves were shooting up taller and taller, turning into thicker blades. And then a thought occurred to her.

The succulents and cacti would be fine on their own. But the snake plant and aloe would wither up and die if left alone for the break.

Sakura stood in the middle of the library, arms folded across her chest as she thought. After weighing her options, she slung her bags over her shoulders. She gathered up the two pots into her arms. She managed to open the library door by wedging her foot into the gap and shoving.

The potted plants were a little heavy, but not unbearable. It did make it difficult to get around as she tried to see around the big leaves. For the first time, she regretted taking such good care of them.

"I thought it was weird that there was a swamp monster stumbling around up here," Itachi remarked. He lifted the bigger pot of aloe out of her arms. The sleeves of his shirt were rolled up all the way to his shoulders. There was a pencil stuck behind his ear.

"Thank you," sighed Sakura.

"Are you heading home?" he inquired.

"Yes. If you could just help me get these down to the entrance. I think Nara-sensei or Sarutobi-sensei can help me carry these if they're still around," Sakura said. He rested the pot on his hip, eyebrows rising.

"I'll walk you back. I was just on my way out," Itachi offered.

Looking closer, Sakura saw that there was some paint flecked across his clothes. Even a little smudged on his right cheek. His knuckles were smeared with white, blue, and green.

"I don't want to interrupt you if you're working on something," she replied.

Itachi followed her gaze, down to his hands.

"Oh. No. I really was heading home. I'll meet you at the front door in five minutes," he insisted. And with that, still carrying the aloe, he headed down the hall, toward the art room. Sakura had little choice but to head downstairs. She stood in the entrance, where rows of student lockers filled the space. She set the potted snake plant down on top of a shoe cubby.

It felt so odd being in the school when it was this quiet. There were usually at least some clubs or sports teams running around after hours. And teachers always stayed late to make copies or catch up on grading. For it to be truly silent like this was rare.

Sakura leaned against one of the lockers, fanning herself. And then it occurred to her that since there were no students around... She cast a look around before she shed her cardigan. Although it was light, almost transparent, she let out a sigh of relief at losing the extra layer. Underneath, she wore a sleeveless white blouse with a hint of lace across her shoulders. And though she had never been a big fan of skirts as a child, she was glad for the way they let at least a little air circulate around her legs in this heat. She tied the sweater around her waist.

Itachi arrived a little while later. There was a canvas messenger bag slung over his shoulder, the strap cutting a diagonal across his chest. He had also shed his button shirt completely, wearing just t-shirt he wore underneath.

"Sorry for the wait," he said. He opened the door and held it for her.

Outside, the sticky summer heat washed over them in full force. Sakura groaned out loud.

"I think I was a penguin in a former life. This heat... I can't take it," she grumbled. They headed out of the school, through the front gates.

And then she glanced over at Itachi.

"Any big plans for summer break, Uchiha-sensei?" she queried.

She stopped when Itachi did an odd shuffle. He moved to stand to her left, nudging her a little farther from the outside of the path.

"I know it's old-fashioned," said Itachi. Not exactly apologizing.

It took a second for her to click. She vaguely remembered one of her American coaches explaining it to her. How men were supposed to walk on the outside of the path, closer to the street. Which had seemed unnecessary at the time. And still did.

Sakura opened her mouth to protest. And then she closed it. Shrugging, she kept walking.

"So. Summer plans?" asked Sakura again.

They had to walk carefully down the incline. Pressing back most of their weight onto their heels to avoid stumbling headlong down the side of the mountain.

"I think I might head home for a couple weeks. I haven't seen my family in a while," Itachi told her. And then he looked at her. "What about you?"

"I'm not sure. I'm not really used to having so much free time," responded Sakura.

As she looked back ahead, she could feel Itachi studying the side of her face.

"...So... is the staring thing on purpose... or?" Sakura asked, smiling a little.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to. I'm just wondering something," she heard him quickly say.

"Which is?" she prompted.

"You're always smiling. Even when you're not really making an expression. It's... I've never seen anyone do that before," Itachi observed.

She turned her head to look at him. "That, I gotta tell you, is **not** natural. It took me so long to learn how to do that," she confessed. She shifted the weight of the snake plant in her arms. Their pace quickened a little as they approached the bottom of the mountain. Only when they reached flat ground did Sakura speak again.

"If I looked grouchy or serious and the paparazzi snapped a picture of me, it was all 'Haruno-senshu Arrives at Narita with a Grim Expression'," Sakura confessed, scowling.

"It's one less thing to be criticized for, I guess," she then added, mostly to herself.

They headed down one of Konoha's main roads, one that was actually paved. Kids biked down the roads, their bright backpacks bouncing against their spines. Some of the students from the high school lingered at the town's only real cafe, sipping iced drinks and splitting ice cream parfaits.

They turned the corner, walking past the alley that held the town's market. It was a long road filled with little shops. People sold fish caught in the bay earlier that day. Others sold clothes or crops. One of the stalls sold freshly-baked bread. Sakura picked up the pace before they spotted her and tried to rope her into an extended conversation.

Soon, they were passing Konoha's only big supermarket. In the background, Old Man Sarutobi's field stretched out across the horizon. On the weekends, she would sometimes see Asuma and Kurenai helping him pull out weeds. It was such a big plot for such an old man. Sakura worried about his health each time she saw him grumbling about his back or hips.

A bicycle bell rang behind them. Itachi and Sakura parted to let a teenager pass. Only, he didn't pass.

"Ah! _Nee-chan_! I mean- Sensei! Hold on. Senseis!" Naruto exclaimed. He put his foot down to steady his bike. Sakura and Itachi stopped too.

"Hey, Naruto. Heading home?" Sakura greeted him. Itachi offered him a smile. Naruto pointed at the empty basket on the front of his bike.

"Want me to drop that off for you? Looks heavy," he offered.

Sakura flexed her free arm. "It's my conditioning for today. Go ahead," she said.

"Okay. Later, Senseis!" Naruto replied. He pushed off the ground, taking off on his bike down the road.

"NARUTOOOO!" someone yelled down the street.

"YO! Sakamoto!" Naruto shouted back. Sakura clicked her tongue. She cupped her free hand around her mouth.

"Naruto! You're disturbing the neighborhood!" she called after him.

"Sorry, _Nee-chan_ ," his faint reply came as his silhouette grew smaller and smaller.

Sakura and Itachi continued walking all the way to her house on the eastern side of town. Itachi paused at the gate while she fished her keys out of her pocket.

"I feel like I should offer you juice or water for making you come all this way with me," she said as she unlocked the gate.

"It's fine. Really. You're not so out of the way," replied Itachi. Sakura frowned.

"Dehydration is no joke. Come on," she urged. Itachi said nothing as he followed her into the house. Shedding her shoes, she headed down the hall, straight to the kitchen. Itachi copied her, his gaze lingering on the framed articles and magazine clippings covering the wall on the left side.

 _Haruno: Power on the Ice._

 _Japanese Skater Breaks World Record at 17._

 _Olympic Athletes to Watch._

Sakura set the plant on the kitchen table. She found the remote control to lower the temperature on the air conditioner. Opening up the refrigerator, she opened up the door, staring at the contents within. The light bulb inside illuminated her face as she glanced over what she had to offer. She looked up when she heard Itachi set the aloe on the table, right next to the snake plant.

"I have water. Or green tea. Or... water," Sakura listed. And then she gave a sheepish little smile.

"Sorry. I'm not big on soft drinks," she added.

"Green tea's fine," Itachi replied.

Sakura grabbed a glass out of the drying rack. She filled it with ice before she poured him a drink. When she handed the cup to him, Itachi accepted it with both hands. She leaned against the counter, gazing out the window. Her eyes caught Kiba's clothes still flapping on the clothesline. And it occurred to her, then, how Kurenai and Shizune had made their assumptions that morning. Because the clothes would have been visible over all her neighbors' fences. And if there was one thing that hadn't changed since she was a kid, it was the fact that old ladies loved to gossip with each other.

"Thank you," Itachi uttered. Sakura turned to accept his empty glass. And instead of washing it, she refilled it before handing it back to him. He hadn't asked for it. But she had been thirsty enough times in her life to know the feeling. He chuckled as he accepted it.

"By the way. I've been meaning to ask you, Haruno-sensei," Itachi spoke up. Sakura put the green tea back into the fridge before turning back to him. Itachi lowered the glass from his lips.

"Yes?"

"If you're not too busy, would you mind helping me out again?" requested Itachi.

"The same thing?" she asked. He nodded. Sakura folded her arms across her chest, tilting her head to one side.

"I mean, I'm not particularly busy," she considered, thinking out loud. Twisting her lips together, she nodded. "Sure. Why not," she decided. And then she pointed at Itachi.

"But I get to choose the spot for lunch this time. I can't let a Tokyo boy tell me what is and isn't good," Sakura stipulated. Another smile crossed his lips. He shook his glass a little, rattling the ice around inside.

"Sounds fair."


	19. Chapter 19

**summary** _The Mayfair of my heart._

* * *

The asphalt seemed to ripple. Waves of heat rose from the surface of the road, making the horizon shimmer.

And in the midst of this punishing heat, Asuma used the front of his shirt to mop sweat off his forehead. He put his hand on his hip as he looked over his shoulder. Just in time to see Mirai running after him. Her ponytail sticking up like a little palm tree.

"Mirai, I told you. It's real hot today. Stay home with Mama and I'll just do the grocery shopping on my own," he told her.

"No!" Mirai exclaimed.

Sighing, Asuma held his hand out. And waited for his daughter to grab hold of it. She swung it wildly as he guided her down the road. He pulled her to the side as a car honked at them a few times. When he turned, Sakura was hanging out of the driver's side window.

"Need a lift?" she offered.

Asuma let out a deep sigh as he settled into the passenger-side seat. Mirai put both her hands on the window pane as she stared around.

"Where to?" asked Sakura.

"Supermarket. Thanks, Haruno-kun," replied Asuma. He fanned himself with one hand as the car moved forward. Only when he had settled in a bit did he glance over at her.

"Something special going on today? It's rare to see you driving," he commented.

Sakura flashed a smile. "I had to run a couple errands," she replied, shrugging one shoulder. And then she glanced at Mirai in the rearview mirror. The little girl wiggled her fingers at her. Sakura winked at her.

She dropped them off in front of the supermarket. Mirai hopped out of the back, into Asuma's waiting arms. He turned around.

"What do we say to Sakura-sensei?" he prompted. Mirai waved both arms with furious speed.

"Bye-bye, Sensei!" the girl exclaimed.

Sakura waved. "Bye, Mirai-chan. Have fun shopping with Papa," answered Sakura. And once Asuma and Mirai headed into the building, she drove off, back towards her house. She scoured the streets for someone useful on her way. Ideally, Naruto or Minato would be the best candidates. Shikamaru wouldn't be a bad option either, but there was a chance that he would complain the whole time.

When she pulled into her driveway, Kiba was sitting on her front steps, in the shade of the door. Akamaru sat panting beside him.

"Good timing, Inuzuka. Help me out," she called as she opened up the trunk.

Kiba and Akamaru made their way over to her. And then Kiba stood gaping at the piles of boxes and envelopes stacked in the trunk.

"What the hell is this?" exclaimed Kiba. And Akamaru let out a single yap, as if agreeing.

Sakura lifted a plastic tray filled with envelopes. "It's hot outside. I'll tell you after we move all these," she sighed.

Kiba glared at the huge load for another moment. Then, he pulled his phone out of his back pocket. Sakura emerged from the house and paused in the doorway, staring. Kiba kicked at a stray pebble near his foot as he waited.

"Ah, good morning, _Ba-chan_. Is he awake? ...Ah. Well, Haruno needs some help carrying- Ok. Thanks."

He ended the call. And then Kiba waited, fist on his hip. Tapping his foot, making his sandal smack against the road.

After a minute, the front door of the house two doors down slammed open and shut. Shikamaru shuffled out onto the road, hands jammed in his pockets. Eyes barely opened. He slouched his way over, a yawn ripping his mouth wide open.

"You take this half. I'll take this half. We can do it in one trip," Kiba directed, pointing to some of the pile. Together, they gathered everything into their arms and managed to lug it into the house. Kiba dropped his box in the hall, sending a small cloud of dust puffing up. Shikamaru set his down a little less carelessly. He did nearly trip over Akamaru when the white dog darted between his legs.

Sakura headed outside to close her trunk and lock her car. And when she entered her home, she found Shikamaru sitting on top of his box, looking like he'd just run a marathon. Kiba was already in the kitchen, helping himself to a beer. They could hear him pop the tab, followed by the hiss of carbon dioxide escaping the can.

"Oi. Get me one, Inuzuka," Shikamaru called.

"Get your own," Kiba yelled back.

Shikamaru heaved a sigh, rubbing the back of his neck. He wore a faded green t-shirt. Sakura guessed that he had probably rolled straight out of bed, still in his pajamas. He grumbled to himself as he got to his feet. Sakura put her hands on his shoulders, cheerfully steering him into the kitchen.

Kiba sat at the table. He gulped down his beer like he'd never drank anything in his life before.

"Did someone ship you dark matter, Haruno? What the hell is in those boxes?" demanded Kiba as she turned and walked back to the hall. She pushed one of the boxes into the kitchen. And backtracked a last time to push the second box in too. The clear plastic tray filled with envelopes was already sitting on the kitchen table.

"Haku texted me a few days ago. The post office in Sendai was complaining that my P.O box was overflowing. So I had them forward all my stuff down to Konoha. I didn't realize just how much there was, though," Sakura explained. She slapped the top of one of the boxes to emphasize her point. She pulled a knife from the kitchen drawer to cut a long slit in the tape on top.

Sakura plopped down on the floor as she began pulling things out of the first box. Akamaru walked over to sniff at each item, like he was carrying out his own inspection.

There were stuffed animals. A majority of them were Shiba Inus. Because she had offhandedly mentioned once that she thought Shibas were cute. She had received everything from hoodies to body pillows. There were also plenty of gifts shaped like cherry blossoms. Hair pins, keychains, even coin purses.

Next were the drawings. Crayon scribbles from children and intricate watercolors that noticed the little freckle on her left wrist. There were endless letters, too. From people all over the country and even some from outside the country. Foreign fans attempted to write in hiragana, their symbols wonky and shaky. People in America begged her to come back to Michigan. Some invited her to go to prom with them, which always made her laugh.

Her favorite gifts, though, were always the letters or photos from fans who told her that she had inspired them to start skating themselves.

 _I'm not really good, but some day I want to be as good as you._

 _You made me believe that I could do my best._

At one point, Shikamaru had sat down on the floor too. After rubbing Akamaru between the ears, he began glancing through the presents. Skimming through some of the letters.

In the second box Sakura opened, there was more of the same. But this one was apparently filled with more recent gifts. Because most of the messages expressed disappointment or sadness that she had retired. Some of them were quite angry. A few bordering on threatening. But it was nothing she wasn't already used to.

"Wow. That's **so** many Ferrero Rocher. Can I have these?" asked Shikamaru, holding up a plastic case stuffed with the chocolates. Sakura didn't look up from the letter she was reading.

"Oh no. Don't eat those," she told him.

"Why not?" Kiba questioned. Akamaru padded over to sniff at the chocolates. Kiba pushed him away with his foot, muttering, "You'll die, you idiot. Get away from those."

"I had a friend who ate something sent to him, and it was filled with a fan's hair. Better not risk it," Sakura elaborated. And before she had finished speaking, Shikamaru had set the chocolates down.

It took Sakura a couple hours to sort through everything. And even longer to try to arrange them nicely. Normally, Haku would have taken care of this part. He had magic hands. When he nudged things around, the photo just looked so much better. Just as she considered Facetiming Haku to get his input, Kiba's stomach let out a pitiful growl.

They walked a short way to a small restaurant near the elementary school. It was the only place in town that served grilled _unagi_ , slathered in a sweet and salty glaze. The restaurant was busy, but they managed to squeeze in at the bar. They ordered a bowl for Akamaru too, who gobbled down his portion with gusto.

"I don't get why this is such a big deal, Haruno. It's just Instagram," Kiba said.

"Look, it's just that I haven't posted in a while. And I don't want the first thing I post to be ugly," Sakura defended herself.

"Do you even have an Instagram, Inuzuka?" interrupted Shikamaru.

"I do! And, for your information, the great Haruno- _senshu_ even followed me back," Kiba sniffed.

"I'm not following for **you**. I'm following because you post such cute pictures of Akamaru," retorted Sakura. At the sound of his name, Akamaru lifted his head. He licked his chops, ears pricking up. Sakura reached down to scratch under his chin.

"Anyway, I have to figure out how to post some kind of nice 'thank you' message. I really didn't expect people to keep sending me stuff after I quit like that," Sakura confessed.

"Just post a damn picture and be all 'hashtag blessed' or whatever," groaned Kiba.

"You're an uncultured swine. You wouldn't get it," sighed Sakura.

The bell above the door jingled as new customers entered.

"One _unaju_ , please," a man called as he settled in at the bar beside them.

Sakura and Shikamaru recognized the voice. They leaned back, staring around Kiba's back. And they found Itachi settling in beside Kiba. He put his elbows up on the bar.

"Ah!" Sakura said. At the same time, Shikamaru called out,"Yo. Uchiha-sensei."

Itachi looked up. His hair was tied up in a ponytail. He pushed his tortoiseshell glasses up the bridge of his nose before he dipped his head a little.

"Oh. This guy is our town's vet, Inuzuka Kiba," Shikamaru then said, pointing at Kiba. Kiba nodded.

Sakura's eyes lit up.

"Wait. Uchiha-sensei. I know this is a stretch. But is there any chance that you're any good with photographs?" inquired Sakura, leaning over Kiba. Ignoring the way he complained about being used as furniture.

Itachi blinked a few times. He pulled a pair of chopsticks out of the cup on the counter. He snapped them apart with precision.

"I'm no expert. But I did study a little when I was in art school," he replied.

Sakura smiled. "Then I need to ask you for a favor today."

To her surprise, he smiled back. "I suppose that'll make us even, then," he answered.

* * *

They waited around for Itachi to finish his lunch. And then they all headed back to Sakura's place together. Akamaru, curious about the new addition to the group, spent a lot of time sniffing at Itachi's legs and feet as they walked.

"So, you used to live in Tokyo?" asked Kiba as they headed into the house. Akamaru nudged at Sakura's leg, whining a little.

"I'll get you some water, buddy. Don't worry," Sakura said. The dog trailed her into the kitchen while the men took off their shoes.

"Yes. I'm a city boy. Born and raised," replied Itachi. Almost laughing at himself. Because in a little country town like this, the term 'city boy' was almost used as a criticism. But Kiba shrugged as he shut the door behind them.

"Whatever. You can't help where your parents raised you," Kiba answered. They headed toward the kitchen. "But you must be bored. There isn't much to do out here compared to Tokyo."

" **I'm** from here and I'm bored," Sakura yelled in response.

"Well I wasn't talking to you, Haruno- _senshu_ ," retorted Kiba.

Itachi stopped in the doorway to the kitchen. He eyed the stacks of Shiba Inu plushes and handwritten letters. The drawings of Sakura were gathered in one corner, while misspelled signs with her name sat in the other.

"Yeah... so... is there a way to get these all into one shot. And not just make it look like a mountain of... stuff?" asked Sakura.

Itachi crossed his arm over his chest. He tilted his head to one side. And then the other. He touched his thumb to his lower lip.

He held his hand out. It took Sakura a moment to realize that he was asking for her phone. She unlocked it before handing it over. Itachi held it in his right hand. Used his left to grab one of the wooden chairs at the table. He set it down by the piles. Stood on top of the chair, craning his neck to see her screen. He tilted her phone this way and that before he clucked his tongue.

Climbing off the chair, he knelt to push some of the items around. He fanned the letters out. Moved some of the Shiba Inu dolls around. Then, he seemed to change his mind. He moved the dolls up. Took one of the signs with her name on it and placed it in the middle. When he got back up on the chair, Itachi snapped several pictures in a row. But when he stepped off the chair again, he didn't hand the phone over. Instead, he stared at Sakura. She stared right back.

Itachi handed the phone to Kiba. And then, putting his hands on Sakura's shoulders, he guided her to sit on the floor. Taking the pile of Shiba Inu plushes, he piled them into her lap instead. He reclaimed the phone as he climbed back up on the chair.

On reflex, with a camera on her, Sakura smiled, showing her teeth. He took a few pictures with and without flash. This time, when he hopped off the chair, he knelt beside her to show her the pictures.

Hands pressing to her cheeks, Sakura sighed.

"You're a blessing, Uchiha-sensei," she breathed. Reclaiming her phone, she uploaded the best photo to Instagram. Complete with the appropriate captions.

 _Thank you to all my wonderful fans. Your letters of encouragement give me the strength to tackle this new, slightly scary, but exciting phase of my life. Although my career as a competitive figure skater is over, you will all be in my heart._

The likes and comments begin popping up about a minute after she posted the picture.

Shikamaru glanced at her screen over her shoulder. He let out a low whistle as the notifications popped up again and again.

"Haruno, you should pay Uchiha-sensei for this," he joked. The notifications flooded her feed.

"This is nothing," Itachi replied.

"Yeah. Besides, friends don't ask friends for payment for favors, **Nara** ," Sakura agreed with a pointed look. Shikamaru took a step away, suddenly avoiding her gaze. Like he had forgotten all about always asking for beer any time he helped her.

Kiba, who had gone quiet for a minute, looked up from his phone.

"Yo. The Sarutobis say they're doing _rei-shabu_ for dinner tonight. Anyone wanna go?" he asked.

At this, Sakura's mouth twisted into a leer.

"The Sarutobis? Who's that? Why don't you just call her what you called her in high school, Inuzuka?" Sakura teased. Kiba scowled at her.

" **Don't** ," he warned.

"Oh, Kurenai-san! **My** Kurenai-san!" Sakura cried, hand flying to her forehead. She pretended to collapse against Shikamaru, who caught her, lips pursed to hold in his own laugh.

"Seriously. Quit it, Haruno," growled Kiba. His eyes darted from Itachi, back to her.

"Come on, Inuzuka. It's a little funny. Every time, you saw her in the hallway at school, it was like 'Good morning, Inuzuka-kun'," Shikamaru chimed in. And Sakura bowed, body bending at a 90-degree angle as she bellowed, "GOOD MORNING, SENSEI!"

She and Shikamaru dissolved into cackles.

"You assholes. Making fun of a boy's pure first love," Kiba muttered. His cheeks turning pink.

"Aw, don't be like that, Inuzuka. I just think it was cute," Sakura said. Patting him on the arm between snorts of laughter.

Still frowning, Kiba turned to look Itachi in the eyes. "Seriously. Don't be friends with these two. They're bullies," he warned Itachi.

"It's too late for that. You should come to dinner too, Uchiha-sensei. I mean, unless you're busy," Sakura interrupted Kiba. And as she looked into Itachi's face, she saw that he was smiling a little.

"I don't want to intrude..." he hedged.

For some reason, she recognized that expression. That hesitation.

And she wasn't quite sure why.

"You know, pretty much the only way to make friends in a small town like this **is** to intrude. Come with us," Sakura urged.

She watched Itachi's face. The way he looked up as he thought. When he met her gaze again, he nodded a little.

"If you promise to take it a little easy on Inuzuka-san," Itachi conceded.

There was a moment of absolute silence. Before they realized that he was joking. And Sakura and Shikamaru burst into fresh laughter.

"Thank you, man! I like this guy!" Kiba exclaimed, shaking Itachi's shoulder a little.


	20. Chapter 20

**summary** _Start._

* * *

"So, you see, you're not doing a Lutz. You're doing a loop jump," explained Sakura, bending over to tap Naruto's right foot. She ran her finger along the side of his boot before she hit the blade with her nail.

"When you take off on a Lutz, it should be your toe pick that assist you. You keep using the edge of your blade instead of the toe pick," she elaborated. She hit the front point of his skate as she spoke this time. When she straightened, Naruto was still frowning. Eyes squinting a little.

She sighed.

"Do you need to see it again?" she offered.

Naruto blushed. "Sorry, _Nee-chan_. Even my old man said I was slow with this stuff," he confessed with a sheepish smile. Sakura shook her head.

"Everyone's brain works differently. Don't apologize," she said, squeezing his shoulder as she passed him. She skated to the opposite end of the rink, using crossovers to gather speed.

"Watch my right foot. This is what you're doing," she called over her shoulder. She skated backwards towards Naruto. And when the distance was just right, she took off on her left foot. To keep things simple, she only did a single rotation before landing on her right outside edge. As she glided past Naruto, she inquired, "What's my right foot do?"

"Uh. You used the whole blade?" he answered.

"Alright. Watch my right foot again," Sakura ordered. She headed back away from him. This time, she did a true Lutz. As she landed, she heard Naruto exclaim, "Ah! I get it now!"

Sakura moved to the side. Puffing out a long break as she took off her gloves. When she motioned with her hand, Naruto began moving. His arms were stiff and he leaned too much. But when he took off, it was his toe pick that dug into the ice. He managed a single rotation before he made a wobbly landing.

"Did I do it?" Naruto demanded as he turned toward her. She nodded. Naruto pumped both fists into the air. Chuckling, Sakura held her arms out. He crashed into her, squeezing her in a hug.

"YES!" Naruto laughed. The momentum sent them drifting across the ice. "Thank you, _Nee-chan_! I never thought I'd be able to do it!"

Sakura ruffled his hair.

"Good job, kiddo."

When Naruto released her, his eyes were sparkling. "You're a good teacher, _Nee-chan_. Wanna be my coach?" he offered. Snorting, Sakura gave his head a shove.

"Please. You couldn't afford me, kid," she scoffed. Naruto stuck his lip out in an exaggerated pout.

"Mean," he accused in return. But then his expression lightened again.

"Since I finally managed to land a Lutz, I guess that's my good luck charm for the tournament," he told her.

Naruto left for the Koshien Baseball Tournament the following morning. The summer competition brought together high school teams from all over the country. Konoha didn't stand a particularly good chance, but the team still went off with the town's full support. As long as they beat the neighboring town's team, it was considered a win anyway.

Sakura didn't make the walk all the way to the train station to see the team's train off. Many teachers and parents would be there anyway. She sent Asuma and Lee a message though. Wishing them good luck as they chaperoned the baseball team before resuming her morning run.

* * *

Sakura's time at the rink became a lot quieter in Naruto's absence. As August rolled around, the worst of Kyushu's summer reared its ugly head. The asphalt almost seemed to bubble in the sunniest patches. Sakura thought she could hear people's sandals sizzling as they walked.

Thankfully, it was unusually rainy this summer. And while it didn't help the humidity, it did keep the temperature from spiking too much on those wet days.

Sakura listened to the rain drumming against the roof as she stood in the middle of the rink. She glanced down at her phone. Haku had shared plenty of photos from the Asian Open Trophy. It was being held in Thailand this year. He promised to send over souvenirs as soon as he got a chance. She was half-thankful at half-terrified at what he would try to ship to her.

She was thankful that Haku kept her in the loop with such diligence. He had sent her a document with all the competitions he planned to compete in this season. In a way, it helped. Plus, live-streaming on her phone let her keep up with scores in real time. But it was no replacement for really being there in the stands. Listening to the crowd and sitting together in the kiss and cry.

"This skating season's going to be boring without you, _Nee-chan_ ," Naruto had complained. "Maybe I won't watch at all." Sakura remembered laughing at the thought.

"There's no way you'd miss watching Haku. But I appreciate the sentiment, Naruto," she had replied.

Utakata had retired years ago after a bad ankle injury. He was working as a special figure skating correspondent for one of the big news stations now. He posted plenty of selfies together with the competitors as he covered the Asian Open Trophy. Scrolling through his Instagram feed made her feel a little sick to her stomach.

In the middle of all these strange feelings, Sakura was glad to run into Itachi at the supermarket. She watched him pick up a cabbage and sniff at it. He hefted it in his palm before he dropped it into his basket.

"You told me that you don't know how to cook, Uchiha-sensei," Sakura remarked as she walked over to join him. She hooked her arm through the basket, letting the handles rest on her forearm. He lifted his chin, blinking from behind his glasses. There was a hint of stubble on his chin.

"I can't," Itachi replied.

But as she peered into his basket, she saw a package of ground meat and a small onion. Her stare turned accusatory. He held up a piece of yellow stationary. The border was made up of little chicks dancing around in clover. Someone had written on it in purple ink.

"Shizune-sensei gave me this recipe. She scolded me the last time she saw me buying nothing but instant curry," confessed Itachi. Sakura squinted at the writing. Just the number of steps to deal with the cabbage made her head hurt. She grimaced.

"I'll stick to my chicken breasts and vegetables, thank you," she declared.

"I thought you said you can't cook either," Itachi replied.

"I never said the chicken was well-cooked," quipped Sakura with a little laugh. He chuckled.

"So what're you making?" she asked.

"I think she said it was called stuffed cabbage? I've never had it before, to be honest," answered Itachi.

"Well," said Sakura, picking up a tomato and examining it, "if you've never had it before, you won't know if you made it wrong, I guess."

"Unless I die."

"Unless you die. Yes," she agreed.

Sakura put the tomato in her basket, along with some carrots. And laughed again when Itachi tried to put a cabbage in too.

She ran into Itachi again a few hours later. Sweat dripping down the back of her neck on her way back from the skating rink. Her duffel bag was slung over her shoulder, weighed down by her boots. She dangled her water bottle from her fingers, letting it sway back and forth with her movements.

Sakura had learned not to leave the rink until sundown. When the worst of the summer heat had retreated for the night. It was still raining. But as the wet days went on, rather than cooling things down, the rain just made the air sticky and heavy now. She tried to console herself with the thought that at least the raindrops rolling off the top of her umbrella sounded nice.

When she heard a second set of footsteps splashing down the road, she whirled around. Wielding her water bottle like a weapon. Itachi froze, one hand held up in front of him. The other holding onto a plastic bag. Only when Sakura lowered the bottle did he lower his hand too.

"Sorry. It's just really dark. And I get freaked out easily," she apologized.

"That's alright. I probably should have thought better about walking up behind a lone woman at night," Itachi replied.

She smiled.

"Did you forget something on your shopping list?" she queried, pointing at the bag.

"I'm going over to Orochimaru-sensei's place for movie night. I didn't want to show up empty-handed so I ran out to get some beer," responded Itachi. He took a few steps forward. Sakura got the message and continued walking. There was no sense in standing in the middle of the road in the rain.

"What're you watching?" she inquired.

"Sensei picked it. It's called _Tokyo Godfathers_? I've never been into anime, so I don't really know what to expect," answered Itachi. He pointed to a large dip in the road. It had filled with muddy water, and she likely wouldn't have spotted it in the dark. They separated to walk around it.

They separated at a street corner. Where Sakura headed north, and Itachi headed south toward their respective homes. Nothing in their short conversation really stuck out to her. All Sakura knew was that talking to itachi was kind of like listening to the rhythm of the rain falling on her umbrella.

* * *

The next time Sakura bumped into Itachi was when Shikamaru brought him to the skating rink. She spotted them as soon as the glass doors opened and shut. But all she could spare was a wave before she turned her attention back to her phone.

"I'm not a big fan of your speed on that Flying Camel. It drags a little," Sakura said.

Haku let out a groan.

"And you know the judges are going to come down hard on you. You don't have the home advantage at any of the events this year," she went on.

Haku's groan grew louder. But Sakura continued talking over him.

"And if you under-rotate your quads, you're never going to get all gold."

The groan crescendoed into a roar. Complete with grimacing and a small tantrum as he shook his shoulders.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Don't be a brat."

And then, as she made her way around the rink, she finally arrived at the end near Shikamaru and Itachi. "Do it again," she said to Haku. She looked down at her phone in time to catch him making a very ugly face. Before she could screenshot it, he relaxed his expression.

Haku was leaning against the edge of the rink up in Sendai. Sakura could see a few other skaters practicing in other spots on the big rink. She heard Kisame barking at one of them, his right hand tracing circles in his classic motion of 'do it over'. Haku's hair had grown out since the spring. He had taken to twisting it back in a top knot, which she teased every chance she got. He took a long slurp from his water bottle.

Sakura put her elbow up on the edge of the rink.

"Look. Haku," she sighed. He set his water bottle down, still frowning.

"There aren't many men who have the flexibility to pull off a real camel spin. If you nail it, and get those extra points, it could really help your score. I thought you wanted to break your personal best this season," Sakura reminded him.

Haku clicked his tongue. He blew out a long breath.

"Okay. Thennnn... show me your camel again?" he requested. And then he flashed one of his media-ready grins. Showing off his pearly teeth and the little half-dimple in his right cheek.

Sakura lifted her gaze to Itachi and Shikamaru, who simply looked perplexed.

"No. It doesn't matter if I can do the camel. You have to be able to do it," she scolded.

Haku made a face,

"I guess old age will do that to you. You get all stiff and fat and tired and can't even do something simple like a camel spin," scoffed Haku.

The smile dropped from Sakura's face.

She pushed off the side of the rink.

Her laptop sat perched on the edge a little to the left. It was open, camera facing the rink. On the screen was their second video call. The rink in Sendai filled the screen. Sakura saw someone attempt an axel and fall in the background. Laughter bounced off all the hard surfaces.

She adjusted the computer to make sure the camera captured as much of the ice as possible. And then she returned to her two spectators to shove her phone into Shikamaru's hand.

Shikamaru stared at Sakura's phone. At the young man who stared back at him with smug expression.

"Oh. That's Shimizu Haku. Hello," Itachi remarked, leaning over to look at the phone.

As they watched Sakura head to the center of the rink, Shikamaru lifted the phone. He hit the icon to flip the camera. Instead of his confused face, Sakura appeared on the screen.

They were just in time to catch Sakura throw her body through the air, landing on one leg. The other extended out in a straight line behind her. Sakura spun in place. And as she rotated, she reached back to grab the blade of her skate. Her back arched, arm and bent leg forming a circle. She continued to pick up speed until she was almost a blur. Her foot crept higher and higher, leg stretching in ways that didn't seem humanly possible.

When she released her leg, she promptly skated over to Shikamaru and got very close to her camera.

"That's what it looks like, you **brat** ," she declared with a brilliant smile.

Before anyone could speak, she seized her phone and ended the call. But not before Haku burst out laughing, holding his stomach as he doubled over. Sakura skated over to her laptop and ended the video chat with a sniff. She knew that Haku's computer had been recording the whole thing. He could rewatch the video to learn. That smug little shit.

Scoffing, she skated back over to them, laptop held to her chest.

"Calling me old," she huffed.

"Well, we're in our late-twenties now. Technically- ow!" Shikamaru drawled. He winced when she reached out and flicked the back of his hand.

"You're not old, Haruno-sensei. Don't be ridiculous," Itachi cut in with a reassuring smile. Sakura sighed. She handed her laptop over to Shikamaru who set it down on the bleachers. She rested her forearms on the edge of the rink. Let out a long breath.

"Sorry. I didn't even ask you yet. What brings you two here?" she then said. She peeled her gloves off as she spoke.

"It's hot as hell and it's nice and cold here. We're not here for you," Shikamaru replied right away. Sakura's eyes narrowed before she swatted at him again. He snorted, pushing her hand away.

"Okay. Actually? We're bored. Drinks. Tonight. Your place," he amended.

"My fridge is empty, I haven't vacuumed in a while, and I'll get fat," Sakura listed.

"We'll buy all the drinks and snacks," Shikamaru offered.

"No."

"We'll clean your place," he tried again.

There was a pause.

"Still no," Sakura said.

"We'll bring Akamaru."

An even longer pause. Sakura scrutinized him.

"...fine," she sighed.

A thought occurred to Sakura then. She turned her gaze to Itachi.

"How did the stuffed cabbage turn out?" she queried.

Itachi's expression darkened. He gave a solemn shake of his head. "Such things are best left forgotten," he told her. Sakura nodded. She had once managed to burn an entire pot of rice. She understood.

"Painful memories should remain in the past," she agreed. It was Itachi's turn to nod.

And Shikamaru stood watching them for a while before he muttered, "I don't even _want_ to know."

* * *

 **End** Part 4


	21. Chapter 21

**summary** _Idle chit chat for two_

* * *

"Yo!" Kiba called as the door opened.

"Hey, Inuzuka. Watch out for the-"

A huge thump and a swear interrupted her. Sakura sighed. She stepped out of the kitchen, hand on her hip.

"...big box. You okay?" she asked. Kiba got up on his knees, rubbing at his chin. Akamaru sniffed at the box before he trotted up to Sakura. She scratched under his chin before she offered her hand to Kiba. He grabbed it, letting her pull him up to his feet.

"We're lucky I wasn't carrying anything. Want me to move this out of the way before Nara gets here?" Kiba offered.

Sakura flashed a smile. "I would love you forever if you would," she answered. Snorting, Kiba squatted. He heaved the box into his arms and headed into the kitchen to leave it on one of the chairs. Akamaru trailed after Kiba, ears twitching as mystery objects shifted around inside the box.

Sakura lingered to peer out the door, into the street. The sun was setting, painting everything gold. She waved at Old Man Sarutobi's grandson biking home. His baseball glove tucked into the front basket of his bike. She shut the door before heading toward the kitchen.

"Hey, do you know where Nara is? Can you call him?" she inquired. Kiba held up one finger. She stared at him as he walked out the back door, onto the concrete steps leading into the yard. Kiba took a deep breath, his chest puffing up. Cupping his hands around his mouth, he shouted, "OI! SHIKAMARU!"

Kiba paused, listening. And then he shouted again, "SHIKAMARU!"

After several seconds, Kiba walked back into the house. Hands on his hips, he said, "Dunno" in a solemn tone. Sakura put her hand to her forehead.

"...I meant on the phone, you dumbass," she sighed.

"Oh. That makes more sense."

Sakura shoved Kiba with her hip as he stepped into the kitchen. Sticking his tongue out, Kiba leaned over her shoulder.

"Wait. You can't cook," he accused. Pointing at the bowls piled high with cold noodles. Sakura added a handful of shredded cucumber to each bowl.

"Shizune-sensei sent this over for me yesterday. There's no way I could've finished this all on my own. Might as well eat it while it's fresh," replied Sakura. She shoved a slice of tomato into his mouth before he could ask any more questions.

Shikamaru arrived a little while later,.

"Oi! I'm here to rob you," Shikamaru announced as he opened the door. Akamaru got to his feet and ran off to greet them. Kiba didn't budge. He sat backwards in one of the wooden chairs, watching Sakura plate their dinner.

Shikamaru stepped into the kitchen, Itachi in tow.

"You can't cook," Shikamaru said.

"It's a Christmas miracle," Kiba replied, cheek in his palm.

Shikamaru bumped Sakura out of the way to put the beer away in the fridge. He paused when he saw the glass containers stacked on the top shelf. Each one was filled with an identical meal. Chicken breast and vegetables with brown rice.

"How do you eat the same thing every day?" Shikamaru wondered. Sakura rolled her eyes as she spooned sauce over each bowl. Shizune, thankfully, had mixed it together too.

"It's called meal prep. It's so that I don't waste time every day cooking something new," replied Sakura.

"Reduce the likelihood of you burning down the entire block. Smart," added Kiba. Sakura turned to glare at him. And then she spotted Itachi standing with one hand in his pocket. He wore a short-sleeved button up. Jeans rolled up to his calves. His glasses were hooked on the front of his shirt.

"Have a seat, Uchiha-sensei. Dinner's almost done," she said.

"Yeah. Prepare for food poisoning, Sensei," muttered Kiba, making a face. He flinched when Sakura dealt a swat to his arm.

Since all Sakura had done was put the food in bowls, dinner was delicious. In this summer heat, a cold bowl of _hiyashi chuka_ was a welcome relief. Frowning, Kiba picked the tomato out of his bowl and dumped it into Sakura's. In exchange, he picked up the bean sprouts in Shikamaru's and stuffed them all into his mouth at once.

"Thanks," Shikamaru said without looking up.

"Stop feeding Akamaru, Haruno. I see you," Kiba grumbled.

Sakura looked up, eyes wide. Akamaru's paws and head rested on her thigh. He licked his chops before she fed him another piece of ham.

"But he's so cute," she sighed.

"He'll get fat. And ham makes him gassy," Kiba retorted.

"Stingy," grumbled Sakura. Still, she snuck Akamaru another piece before she resumed eating her dinner.

Once they had eaten, Sakura got to her feet pour cold tea from the fridge. Before anyone else could, Itachi gathered up the bowls and took them to the sink. He rolled up his sleeves. Sakura smiled at him.

"By the way, what's this?" Kiba inquired, knocking his knuckles against the big box he had tripped over. Sakura pulled four glasses out of the cabinet. Glanced at him over her shoulder.

"Oh. That? Haku sent it over from when he was in Thailand. He said it was souvenirs for me," answered Sakura.

Kiba reached into his pocket. His keys jangled as they knocked against each other. Akamaru's ears twitched. Kiba opened up the folding knife attached to his keychain. He leaned over to slice through the layers of tape sealing the box shut.

"Sure, Inuzuka. I don't mind if you open it up. Go right ahead," Sakura drawled, voice thick with sarcasm as she set the glasses of cold tea on the kitchen table. She then grabbed a clean kitchen towel to begin wiping up the bowls and chopsticks Itachi had placed in the drying rack. He glanced over at her, hands covered with soap bubbles. She rolled her eyes, smiling a little.

"Hey. These are pretty nice. Give me one," Kiba said. Bubble wrap and paper rustled as he dug through the contents of the box.

By the time Sakura and Itachi had finished doing the dishes, the kitchen table was covered with lacquered bowls and woven baskets. There were five wooden carvings of elephants in various sizes. It looked suspiciously like Haku had just gone and bought as much as he could in hopes that she would like at least one thing he had chosen.

"This looks hand-carved. Beautiful craftsmanship," commented Itachi, picking up one of the elephants. He pointed to the ridges in the trunk, holding it closer to Sakura for her to see.

"See? The carver even took the time to get the wrinkles in the skin," he explained.

"Take one. Five elephants is too many for me," Sakura urged. But when Itachi shook his head, she closed his fingers around the carving.

"Take it," she insisted. A small smile pulled up the corners of his mouth as he nodded.

"Wow," Shikamaru said, drawing their attention. He had pushed aside some more brown paper. Nestled at the bottom of the box, on a thick layer of bubble wrap, were several clear glass bottles with bright green labels.

"What's that?" Kiba demanded.

Sakura drew in a sharp breath between her teeth. "Thai rum," she answered.

Kiba and Shikamaru's eyes narrowed. They exchanged a look.

"What was that sound for, Haruno?" inquired Shikamaru.

Sakura pursed her lips. She said nothing. But Shikamaru and Kiba continued to scrutinize her. Her eyes darted to them as they leaned in closer to her.

"...Well..." she hedged.

"Spill," ordered Kiba.

"The last time I had Thai rum, I may have woken up on the roof of my hotel wearing someone else's shoes," confessed Sakura.

Kiba promptly chugged all the tea in his glass. He then ripped the layer of plastic off the outside of the bottle to pour himself a generous helping.

Sakura sighed, "Why?" to herself.

* * *

As the night went on, rain began to patter against the roof. And that soon escalated into fat droplets that pelted the grass and trees. The road turned slick and black as night fell. Sakura left the windows and doors open, letting the smell of rain wash over the entire house.

Kiba continued to throw back glasses of rum, despite her half-hearted warnings. And, like always, he somehow managed to rope everyone else into his drinking.

"And then, Haruno had the idea to put clear tape all over the doorway to the classroom. Hatake-sensei walked straight into it," Kiba recalled. Sakura giggled until her face turned red.

"He was so pissed at you, Inuzuka. He made you scrub all the windows on the first floor as punishment," she sighed.

"Does he know that it was you, Haruno-sensei?" Itachi inquired.

"He has no idea!" Sakura whispered. Everyone burst into laughter at that. Even Kiba, whose arms had been sore for days after his punishment.

"Asuma-sensei also doesn't know that Haruno was the one who kept replacing his whistle with a kazoo when we were seniors," added Shikamaru. Sakura bit her lower lip.

"I swear, if Haruno was in school more often, the teachers might have caught on," Kiba grumbled. But then he nudged Sakura's arm, smirking. She looked away from him.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. I'm a law-abiding citizen," sniffed Sakura. When she met Kiba's gaze, they burst into fresh laughter.

* * *

The rain began to pick up. The water pelted every surface in hard, stinging drops. Sakura stuck her hand out, past the cover of the roof. She drew it back, wincing.

"Ouch," she remarked.

"Inuzuka, the rain's pretty bad. You should just sleep here for the night," Sakura called as she headed back into the living room.

Kiba was already sprawled out on his back. Mouth wide open as he yawned. Akamaru curled up beside him, head resting on Kiba's thigh. The big white dog cracked open one eye as she entered and then closed it again.

Shikamaru lay on the sofa. Cheek smooshed against his arm.

"You can stay here too, Nara. The road looks like a river," she remarked.

Shikamaru grunted, eyes shut.

Itachi was the only one left. He sat at the coffee table, leaning back on one hand. He had tried one glass of the rum to be polite. But afterwards, he had cracked open a beer. A wise decision, in Sakura's opinion.

Sakura sat down with him. She grabbed a handful of dried squid, popped a piece into her mouth. She let out a heavy sigh as she leaned her elbow on the coffee table. When she picked up her glass, she saw Itachi hold out his beer toward her. They clinked drinks together before they each took a sip.

Her hand rested on the tabletop. And the sight of her bare ring finger felt wrong for a second. Until she remembered why it was empty again.

"Can I ask you something, Uchiha-sensei?" she asked, still looking at her hand.

"Of course," he responded.

Sakura wiggled her fingers. Just to check that they really were hers.

"Have you ever made a really big decision? And then wondered if you made the right choice?" questioned Sakura.

There was a pause. Just the hard taps of the rain pouring down onto the house. And a light tinkle as Akamaru's collar shifted when he moved his head.

"I'm still wondering," Itachi answered.

When she lifted her gaze, Itachi was smiling. Not really at her. It was more like he was smiling at something inside himself. She tilted her head. Examining that expression.

"I've always thought that if the choice was right, then I wouldn't have any 'what ifs'. That's how it's always been for me, anyway," confessed Sakura.

Her choice to skate. Her choice to leave Konoha for Tokyo. To leave Tokyo for Moscow. Every big decision had always led to something bigger and better. It felt like her life had always been on roller coaster tracks. Always rising higher and higher. The anticipation building. Because there had always been something more exciting waiting ahead.

It wasn't that coming back to Konoha was plummeting down on those rollercoaster tracks. It had ben such a long time since she had felt so welcomed. So at ease. Rather. It was as if the tracks were perfectly level now. Not going up or down. Just coasting along.

Her eyes wandered as she considered all this. To Shikamaru snoozing away on the sofa. Legs dangling over the edge. And then to Kiba knocked out. His arm stretched out over his head.

Itachi heaved a long sigh. That drew her attention again.

"I wish I had an answer for you, Haruno-sensei. But that's... something I've been grappling with myself," confessed Itachi. He rubbed the backs of his fingers to his forehead. His smile this time was a little rueful. She nodded.

But then Itachi added, "If I figure it out, I'll let you know." He held his beer out to her again.

Pursing her lips, Sakura considered this. Nodding, she clinked her drink against his. "Same," she replied. Even as she smiled, she felt the sadness still lurking in some distant corner. Like an echo of a song she was beginning to forget.

"Akamaru," she called.

There was another tinkle as Akamaru lifted his head. Sakura held her arms open. Akamaru let out a yawn. He got to his feet, shaking himself out. And then he slunk under the coffee table toward her.

Akamaru's head popped up from under the coffee table, sniffing at her chin. He snuffled before he settled against her side, resting his head on her thigh. When she ran her fingers through his fur, his eyes began to drift shut.

She heard Itachi pop open the bottle of rum before he poured her another glass.


	22. Chapter 22

**summary** _Who?_

* * *

"I'm so worried!"

"Mmhm."

"Maru is usually so energetic! He loves to run!"

"Yeah."

"Do you think it could be a tumor? Some kind of stomach problem?"

Kiba sat up straight. His magnifying glasses made his eyes bug out. Ignoring the fretting old woman, he reached around to grab a pair of tweezers. Bending over the dog again, he pulled the big thorn out of the animal's paw. He rubbed the big Akita between the ears before he rubbed a little ointment on the cut and placed a bandage over it.

The old woman thanked Kiba profusely, all the way to the lobby. Lifting his glasses on top of his head, Kiba squinted. He rubbed his eyelids before he looked around. After the woman had paid and left, Kiba frowned.

"Where's Akamaru?" he asked his mom.

"Sakura-chan came by and took him a little while ago," Tsume replied, not looking up from her phone.

"Took him where?" demanded Kiba. When there was no response, Kiba walked up to the counter and waved his hand in front of her face.

"Ma. _Where_?" he asked again.

Tsume shrugged. Kiba sighed.

"Thanks, Ma."

"No problem, son- Alright! Sugar Crush!"

* * *

"And Kiba-san really doesn't mind?" Naruto asked for the millionth time. He patted Akamaru on the head. Akamaru's tongue lolled out as he stretched out on the cool floor. He exposed his belly, tail thumping back and forth as Naruto scratched it.

"Eh. It'll be fine," replied Sakura with a shrug.

Naruto had returned from the baseball tournament significantly tanner and a little taller. Other than a bruise on his arm from a collision with a teammate, he was unscathed. And he had immediately headed to the rink. Not to see Sakura, so much. More like because-

"IT WAS SO HOT. There wasn't even air conditioning in the dorms!" griped Naruto, lying on the surface of the ice. Sakura maneuvered around him to avoid slicing his hand open with the blade of her skate.

"Well, you're home now. And the summer's almost over," replied Sakura. She turned in time to see Naruto flail.

"What's the point of summer break if I don't even get to enjoy it, _Nee-chan_? All because of dumb baseball," he grumbled.

Sakura stopped in front of him.

"You _love_ baseball. Besides, when it starts getting cold, you'll be whining that you can't wait to play baseball again," she pointed out. Naruto pouted. She put her hands on her hips. When he continued to sulk, Sakura reached down.

"Come on, kiddo. You still remember how to do that Lutz?" she asked.

Naruto took her hands. Let her pull him to his feet.

"Is it the toe pick or the edge? I forget."

"Naruto," she sighed, laughing a little.

Kiba showed up a couple hours later.

"Hey! How are you going to go around kidnapping people's dogs?" demanded Kiba, pointing at Sakura as she landed a perfect toe loop. She stuck her tongue out as she spun away from him.

"Hi, Kiba-san!" Naruto chirruped.

Kiba turned his head. He found Naruto and Akamaru both lounging on the bleachers. The cool metal surface was like a paradise compared to the heat outside. Akamaru wagged his tail a little but didn't even get up to greet him.

"Akamaru, you asshole," growled Kiba. Akamaru snuffled once and closed his eyes.

If Kiba starred in his own ice show, Sakura had once said, it would be called "Disaster on Ice". After nearly cracking his skull open in elementary school, Kiba refused to set foot on the rink. And this left Sakura free to skate around while Kiba was stranded outside. Which is exactly what she did.

"Say, Haruno..." Kiba said as he watched her glide past in lazy laps.

"Yeah?" she replied, slowing a little.

"Are you alright living in that big house alone?" he asked.

It was only then that she stopped right in front of him. Snow sprayed out from beneath her boot. She came closer until her toe picks almost bumped against the side.

"I'm not alone. I've got all you guys to come bother me, right?" she laughed. His eyes flickered down to her hand, to her bare ring finger. And she knew what he was implying. But she pretended not to as she pushed off again, to the other side of the rink. Just the scrape of her blades against the ice.

Kiba stuck around for a little while longer, watching her. And when he waved her over, it was so he could say goodnight. He slapped the back of his hand against hers twice before hitting their palms together. Kiba clapped Naruto on the back in passing. Then he took Akamaru home.

Naruto offered to walk her back later that night. But she could see his eyelids drooping. The tournament had taken a lot out of him. And he needed plenty of rest before school started again. Duffel bag over her shoulder, she ruffled his hair and headed out on her own. The cicadas serenading her walk home.

* * *

"Have you seen Haruno-sensei?"

Asuma gave Mirai a push, sending the swing arcing forward. She squealed, hands reaching high into the air. It was cool enough in the morning to take the toddler to the park before the sun's blazing heat destroyed all hope of a pleasant outing.

"Hm... Mirai-chan, have we seen Sakura-san today?" he asked, grabbing hold of the swing. She tilted her head back to stare up at her father.

"Sakura-tan?" she repeated. And then she shook her head. "No Sakura-tan," Mirai confirmed, still shaking her head.

"Haven't seen her today. Have you tried her house?" Asuma suggested, one hand on his hip. When Mirai said, "Papa, push!" he pulled the swing back and gave her a hearty push. Mirai giggled.

Itachi pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"I don't want to seem... aggressive," said Itachi. Asuma snorted.

"This is the countryside. It would be weirder not to. Just go knock," Asuma urged.

Thanking him, Itachi headed off to the east side of town.

As August began winding down, it seemed like summer was gradually releasing its stranglehold. Every day, the days were a little less blisteringly hot. It was still humid enough to make sweat pour down the back of Itachi's neck. But it seemed like the locals were already preparing for autumn.

On his walk, Itachi ran into a few students goofing off during the last days before school started up again. Among them was Naruto, whose drawings of people always ended up looking like monkeys. Still, he was a good kid. And he gave a little bow as he walked past.

A thought occurred to Itachi.

"Uzumaki-kun!" Itachi called. And when he turned, Naruto had stopped in his tracks.

"Would you happen to know where Haruno-sensei is right now?" questioned Itachi.

Naruto blinked a few times. "Have you tried calling her?" he questioned, holding up his phone.

"I did. She's not picking up," responded Itachi.

"Oh. Then... why don't you just knock on her door?" suggested Naruto.

Itachi sighed. He thanked Naruto for his help and continued on his way.

This certainly wasn't his first time at Haruno Sakura's house. He had even slept on her living room floor once. But it felt different showing up unannounced, as opposed to when she had invited him over.

He rang the doorbell, waiting in the shade. But after a minute, there was no response. He rang it again.

Just as he considered leaving, he heard noises from inside. There were footsteps. And then the door swung open.

"Yes?" she asked. But when she spotted him, her eyes widened.

"Hi!" Sakura greeted him.

"Sorry. I'm just sort of... here," Itachi said in return. And then he added, "I did try calling you first. I didn't want to just... show up."

Sakura's eyes widened. "My phone died so I'm charging it. What's going on?"

Itachi held up his own phone to show her a photo. It was of a flyer he had spotted at the mall the other day.

"There's an art exhibition going on today. Are you free?"

Sakura smiled. "Another favor?"

"Only if you don't mind."

She invited him inside.

"I'll be quick," she assured him. But she could see that he was absorbed in staring at the magazine covers and newspaper clippings covering the wall. He wasn't really hearing her.

Sakura headed to her room to wash up and to change her clothes. She had been busy all morning sorting through old photos in her pajamas. She hadn't expected company, so she took a couple minutes to at least fill in her eyebrows and curl her eyelashes. There was no need to rush, though. By the time she finished dressing, Itachi was still standing in the hallway, expression intense as he read.

"Is it true that you broke the world record at 17?" Itachi asked when she joined him.

He was in front of one of the biggest frames. Her photo splashed across the front page of The Asahi. In huge kanji, it read: 'Teenage Skater Wows the World'. Beside was a photo of her, arms laden with stuffed Shiba plushes and bouquets. Just out of focus were the extra flowers and stuffed animals thrown onto the ice in a downpour.

She remembered that season. Her light purple outfit with the sheer sleeves. Still wide-eyed and shaky at the end of that free skate. Winning a bronze medal at Worlds had seemed like a miracle at the time. She wondered how she would have reacted if someone would have told her she would grow up to become the six-time World Champion.

"Yeah," was all she could think to say. She shifted her weight to her other foot. "Shall we go?"

Itachi turned to look at her. Only, he wasn't just looking at her.

 _He saw her_.

Itachi's eyes flickered back to the clipping one last time. He smiled.

"Yeah. Let's go," he agreed.

* * *

The art gallery Itachi had chosen this time was farther this time. It was almost a two-hour drive up north. They had to stop to get gas while Itachi plugged the address into her phone. One thing Sakura had learned about Itachi during the summer was that he didn't have a driver's license.

"My cousin tried to teach me once. But I valued my life more than knowing how to drive," commented Itachi, a wry twist to his lips. It was rare for Itachi to bring up his family. Sakura shifted her hands on the steering wheel.

"Are you and your cousin close?" she queried.

"Unfortunately," replied Itachi, chuckling a little. And then he asked, "What about you, Haruno-sensei?"

Sakura tapped her fingers against the steering wheel. She eased off the acceleration a little.

"No cousins or siblings. My grandparents passed away before I was born. It was always just my parents and me," she answered. She switched lanes to avoid getting off on the wrong exit.

"But I was never lonely or anything," she added, sneaking a glance at him. He was looking at her. Their eyes met as he nodded. She turned her attention back ahead. Tilting the steering wheel to follow the curve of the road.

As the highway cut through the hills, it began to follow the shape of the coast. The ocean glittered to their right. Itachi opened up his window, letting the wind whip his hair around. The smell of the saltwater filled the car. Screeches of seagulls traveling through the cloudless sky.

Sakura leaned her elbow against the door. She turned up the music on the radio and opened her window too.

The exhibition they traveled to was called 'Sessions'. The esoteric ways artists titled their work were beyond Sakura. She bit her tongue to avoid making a snide comment about it.

The paintings hung on the tall walls. Each one was lit by a sconce placed on either side of it. This gallery had a second floor; it looked like there were even more paintings up there. But what caught Sakura's attention wasn't really the canvases. There were chains of paper cranes tied to the pipes running along the ceiling. The colorful birds dangled in clusters throughout the room. They swayed back and forth as people brushed past them. And, in a way, Sakura almost liked the origami better than the actual paintings.

Itachi handed his tablet over to her as they walked. The programs from last time were already opened up.

"So, are you ever going to explain what this is for?" asked Sakura as she spun her way through the color wheel. She kept her eyes on the screen and let Itachi guide her in the right direction. When she almost bumped into a pole, Itachi pulled her to the left. And then he guided her past a small group of people. His hand lingered on her elbow as he continued to steer her.

"Thanks. Anyway, this could be part of some conspiracy," she went on.

"A conspiracy?" Itachi repeated.

"These hex numbers could be... code for something," Sakura told him.

She nearly bumped into his back when he stopped walking. Only then did she lift her chin. He looked over his shoulder at her, eyebrows rising.

"For what, Haruno-sensei?" questioned Itachi. Sakura shrugged.

"It's your conspiracy, not mine," replied Sakura with a wink. He laughed. Crossing his arms over his chest, he gestured with his chin toward the painting in front of them.

"Well, it seems you don't mind contributing to my evil scheme. What colors do you see here?" he asked.

They spent a couple of hours wandering through the exhibit. There were mostly paintings of forests and mountains with a few waterfalls scattered here and there. Sakura listened to Itachi comment about the "brush strokes" and the "texture" of each one. His talk of the painting's "composition" only baffled her even more.

"This one was done in Gouache. Look at the way this part reflects the light," Itachi pointed out, gesturing with two of his fingers. Sakura looked over at him. He touched the earpiece of his glasses to his chin as he stared at the painting. There was a glitter in his eyes that wasn't normally there. His lips parted as he drunk in every part of the canvas over and over again.

A smile touched his mouth as his gaze finally flickered to her.

"What is it?" he asked her.

Sakura looked back down at the tablet. "Nothing," she replied, smiling too, for some reason.

She engrossed herself in picking out the shades that colored each landscape. Nodding and humming in response to his comments. Because even if she didn't understand the terminology, she recognized that tone. The way people spoke when they were so utterly in love with something. So even though she didn't understand a single word of what he said, the rhythm of that passion was familiar to her. And that felt like enough.

This art gallery was much bigger than the last one they had visited together. There were also more people. But everyone spoke in low voices, and Itachi did a good job of making sure she didn't bump into anyone. When she glanced over her shoulder, she saw that Itachi had actually taken a half-step back. So anyone who brushed too close would knock into him and not her.

"Are you up for one more?" asked Itachi. Her gut let out a pitiful growl in response. They both looked down at her stomach. Sakura gave it a pat.

"Sorry. I've usually had lunch by now. And a snack too, actually," she said, glancing down at her watch.

"Well then... screw the painting. What're we going to eat?" Itachi asked her. Sakura laughed as she began closing the cover of his tablet.

A gasp interrupted them.

"Doesn't that look like Haruno Sakura a little bit?" someone whispered nearby.

Sakura's eyes flitted to Itachi. Her gaze then darted toward the door. Itachi gave her a nod. Slipping him his tablet, she strolled along the wall, pausing every once in a while, like she was examining the paintings. She fiddled with her cap to make sure it was covering as much of her hair as possible.

"No way. I hear she's still in Sendai. Rumor is that she's coaching Shimizu Haku now," someone else murmured in return.

"Really? I thought she was mentoring that girl. Um... Honda? Harada? No, that's not it."

Eyes darting around, Sakura snuck her way to the door, Itachi just a few steps behind her. As soon as they burst into the afternoon heat, Sakura let out a huge breath. Hand to her chest, she shook her head. She retreated to the shade to pull out her phone.

"That was close," she sighed as they made their way down the street.

"It must get frustrating," commented Itachi.

"Huh? What does?" asked Sakura.

"Having to avoid getting recognized. When you're just trying to go about your business," Itachi clarified. Sakura blinked a few times, frowning. And then she shook her head, waving her hand in front of her.

"Oh, no way! That's not why I ran out! I love talking to my fans," replied Sakura. It was Itachi's turn to frown.

"Then why did you run away?" he called after her as she turned a corner, following the GPS on her phone. She looked over her shoulder at him to flash a quick smile.

"Because then I'd have to say hello to everyone. And that would get loud. And then it would take attention away from the art. Wouldn't that be rude to the artist?" she replied.

Itachi didn't respond to that. He just followed her the rest of the way to the ramen restaurant she had chosen.

* * *

School resumed at the end of August. It was still hot. Classroom windows were left wide open. Students came back from break with various degrees of tans- some with sunburn. They shared photos between classes. The ones who had been stuck at home groaned with envy. And the sounds of lectures and chalk tapping on boards echoed up and down the halls.

Sakura nudged her aloe plant into a good slice of sunlight. And then she leaned against one of the wooden tables as she looked around the room. As always, her eyes found the wall with the gorgeous mural. It was the perfect shade of blue to soothe her eyes. Sakura had even overheard a few students comment on how pretty it was.

The door slid open. A few girls walked in, notebooks and pencil cases hugged to their chests.

"Good afternoon, Sensei," they said. They bowed to Sakura before they settled in at one of the other tables.

Sighing, Sakura got back to work. She had received some donations from a local bookstore. The titles were mixed up in boxes with no rhyme or reason. Fashion magazines were put together with reference books. Self-help books were placed with manga. She picked up the title on top of the stack. She had been digging through the boxes since morning, but it felt like the number of books to sort hadn't gone down at all.

Sakura sighed again.

The door opened. She heard the girls greet someone. But she didn't pay much attention. At least, until a hand rested on the cart. He picked up one of the books, leafing through it. His shirt was white with a pattern on it that wasn't quite polka dots. She squinted until she realized that it was covered with a bee print.

"You've got a bee on you, Sensei," she commented.

"Ha ha," replied Itachi in a flat voice. He watched her roll a rubber stamp in ink before she pressed it to the inside cover of a book. She blew on the marking for a couple seconds. Then she added it to another pile on the opposite end of the cart. He handed her a new book and observed her repeating the process.

"Is everything okay? Did you need to ask me something?" she asked as she pressed her stamp down onto the book. She flapped her hand over it to help the ink dry faster.

"Not particularly," Itachi replied.

"Okay," she said. When she set the novel down, he handed over a fresh one. He helped her get through an entire stack. The dry rustle of paper did the rest of the talking for them that day.


	23. Chapter 23

**summary** _Thinking of you._

* * *

When autumn finally approached in Konoha, the town seemed to let out a sigh of relief. Old Man Sarutobi made promises of the delicious sweet potatoes that would come from his field soon. People began pulling their heavier blankets and sweaters out of storage. And while it was still hot during the day, the nights brought a hint of the cooler weather to come.

Sakura deflated the plastic pool in her backyard. Actually, Naruto came over to push all the air out of it. And she treated him to ramen for dinner to show her thanks.

Her phone stayed busy as friends updated her on the start of the figure skating season. The qualifiers for the Junior Grand Prix were already underway. The Challenger series would be starting in a couple weeks. It was a fresh start for all the skaters, with everyone gunning for the top spots. Especially now that she was gone, that opened up a spot on the podium for ladies' singles events.

Several publications reached out to her for comments on the upcoming season. She ignored a majority of these emails. But she did respond to a select few, stating that she looked forward to see how all skaters would continue to develop both themselves and the sport as a whole. Her comments were published less than 24 hours later. The fervor with which fans tweeted about her surprised her a little. But it also made her smile to know that she hadn't been forgotten yet.

The only people in town who seemed to match Sakura's excitement was the Namikaze family. Every free moment of the day, Naruto was on his phone. He refreshed the ISU's website obsessively, keeping track of everyone's scores and rankings.

"If anyone breaks your records, I'm going to die, _Nee-chan_ ," Naruto told her one day. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Then you're going to die every year. World records get broken all the time. Heck, even I did it a bunch of times," Sakura replied.

"11 times," Naruto reported.

Sakura eyed him. "I wish you'd apply some of those memorization skills to your schoolwork. Like why can't you memorize stuff for history that way, Naruto?" she sighed. She had been the witness to Kushina's nagging when he had gotten a 43 on his last history test.

"No way. Kakashi-sensei's class sucks," grumbled Naruto. Kakashi, who had just finished making copies, overheard this.

"You suck," Kakashi retorted. And he hit Naruto on the back of the head with the stack of handouts as he walked past.

Rubbing the back of his head, Naruto griped. "That's abuse! You saw that, right, _Nee-chan_?"

"I didn't see anything," replied Sakura.

* * *

For Kakashi's birthday, the teachers surprised him with a party in the faculty room. Shizune baked the cake while Kurenai made Shikamaru and Asuma help her decorate with banners and balloons in bright colors. When he entered, Sakura and Lee doused him with confetti that stuck to his hair and clothes for the rest of his classes.

Tsunade treated everyone to drinks that night. And Kakashi, extremely hungover the next day, expressed concern that he might not live to see another birthday at this rate.

And yet a week later, they all found themselves at Genma's bar again to celebrate Shikamaru's birthday. Of course, Kiba came out to join them once the clinic closed. And everyone screamed with laughter when he told the story of how he and Shikamaru had gotten their heads stuck in a fence when they were kids.

"Sakura nearly ripped my head off trying to pull me out," added Kiba, clapping his hand onto her shoulder. She didn't respond as she continued to devour all the edamame in front of her.

"She even cried because she was worried we'd be stuck there forever," Kiba went on, shaking her a little harder. Shikamaru sipped at his beer, casting wary looks at Sakura, measuring her flat expression.

"And remember that time I got my tonsils removed and you thought that meant I could never talk again?"

That was the last straw. Sakura turned and began slapping him on the back and shoulders. He continued to laugh even as he yelped.

"Nara! Save me!" Kiba whined.

"Die alone, dude. I wanna live," Shikamaru retorted, cheek in his hand.

"Some things never change," sighed Kurenai. She watched with a wistful expression as Sakura caught Kiba by the back of his shirt. Her fingers seized the skin of his upper arm, twisting. He howled. Asuma and Kurenai winced in unison.

Orochimaru leaned toward Itachi. "Now, don't be scared, Uchiha-sensei. Inuzuka-kun is the only person I've ever seen suffer at Haruno-kun's hands this way," he told him.

Sakura looked up. "Right, Orochimaru-sensei? He's just so annoying!" she agreed. And she dealt Kiba a slap to the back. Kurenai and Asuma winced again.

"But you love me, Haruno!" Kiba interrupted, who slung his arm over her shoulder again. Scowling, Sakura shoved him away by the cheek.

"Okay. Since I love you so much, I guess you'll forgive me if I tell everyone the story of how you accidentally broke into your neighbor's apartment in college," Sakura announced.

The drinks continued to flow as the night went on. Their voices grew louder and louder. Faces turning red, fingers shiny with the oil from the _karaage_ Shizune dropped off from the kitchen. Gaara took advantage of a rowdy moment as Tsunade told a particularly funny story. He crouched down between Shikamaru and Sakura's chairs. They leaned in to listen to him.

"I don't mean to be rude, Nara-sensei. But my son is probably waiting at home with dinner," Gaara whispered. Shikamaru flapped a hand at him.

"It's fine. It's fine. Go ahead, Sensei," Shikamaru assured him.

"Yeah. Escape while you can. You don't want to have to sit through Asuma-sensei's-" Sakura added, her eyes drifting back out to their coworkers. And to her horror, Asuma had pulled his shirt up and found a marker to draw a hideous face on his stomach. He began dancing around, twisting the face into even more grotesque shapes. Shikamaru put his face in his hand.

"Well... that. Gross," Sakura finished. Sighing, she turned back to Gaara.

"Go on. Tell your son we say hi," Sakura urged him. Grimacing, Gaara made a swift escape under the cover of Asuma's horrific party trick.

It wasn't until Genma kicked them out of the bar that they finally decided to call it a night. Asuma and Kurenai each draped one of Lee's arms over their shoulders to take him home. Kakashi went with them, waving a noodle-limp arm at Sakura.

Sakura turned to look at Kiba sitting under a streetlight. He swayed back and forth, hiccuping. Every once in a while, he leaned back, like he might fall over. But he managed to jerk himself back upright each time.

Hand on her cheek, Sakura sighed. She looked at Itachi and Shikamaru who stood on either side of her.

"If we leave him here, will he die?" she wondered.

"He might be attacked by a bear," Itachi suggested. Shikamaru nodded.

"Or a tanuki," agreed Shikamaru.

When Sakura turned her head to look at him, Shikamaru scowled.

"No," Shikamaru said, refusing to look her in the eyes. Lips puckering together, he shook his head.

"...Nara..." Sakura uttered.

His shoulders dropped. He let out the world's longest sigh before he muttered, "Fine."

Shikamaru bent down.

"C'mon, you lump," he grumbled as he hauled Kiba to his feet. Kiba's eyes opened.

"YO! Shikamaruuu! It's you! Happy birthday, man!" Kiba slurred out, a goofy grin stretching his mouth. Shikamaru looked over his shoulder to glare at Sakura. She blew him a kiss in return.

"Ugh. Let's go, you drunkard," Shikamaru ordered as he pulled Kiba in the direction of his house.

"Make sure she gets home okay, Uchiha-sensei," Shikamaru called over his shoulder.

"Noooo! Tell Sakura-chan to come party with us!" came Kiba's fading protest.

"Shut up, man," Shikamaru retorted.

As they walked on, their silhouettes and their voices disappeared.

Sakura looked over at Itachi. He had been badgered into having a few extra drinks by Tsunade. His face was a little rosy, but he was far better off than Kiba was.

"Shall we go?" suggested Itachi.

One of Sakura's favorite things about moving back to the countryside was the quiet. Which she promptly shattered when she tripped over a bump in the road. Itachi managed to grab her hand before she fell face-first into the dirt. Her knee hit the road, but she barely felt the sting.

She opened her mouth to say 'thank you'. Instead, a laugh spurted out of her. Itachi helped her to her feet. But she grabbed onto his shirt, laughing like she had never laughed before. And that only became funnier when she realized that he was laughing too.

"You're drunk," he chuckled.

"You are too!" she pointed out.

His hand closed around her upper arm, setting her the right way on the road.

"Come on," he said, pulling her along at a pace that was neither too fast or slow.

"Okay," she heard herself answer.

Head spinning with _shochu_ , Sakura watched the stars spin past above her. The sky was a big blue canvas with the diamond stars embedded into the fabric. She wondered if she could get someone to cut her a few yards to make a new skating costume. And that was the last thing that lingered in her memory when she woke up the following morning.

Sakura sat up in bed, rubbing at the back of her head. The inside of her mouth was dry. Her right knee hurt a little. She rubbed the back of her hand over her cheek. Let her hand flop back into her lap. Smacking her lips, she looked around her room.

The clothes she had worn yesterday lay in a pile by the door. Drunk Sakura usually had the courtesy to put them in the hamper. But since the hamper was currently overflowing, Sakura wasn't too annoyed with herself over that. Her phone rested on her nightstand. The screen lit up to let her know that she had unread messages.

Overall, it was a quiet Saturday morning. Just the chirps of the birds outside her window and the faint hum of the air conditioner running overhead.

As she opened her mouth to yawn, a scream came out instead. Because one extra memory from last night decided to soak back into her brain.

Standing at her front door, she had grabbed Uchiha Itachi by the face and said, " _You know, you're actually really handsome."_

Sakura threw herself back on the bed, limbs flailing. She threw her pillows on top of her face. And then her covers. Maybe if she suffocated to death, he would completely forget what she had said with her stupid, drunk mouth.

She called Ino, who generally was less of a mess than she was. And Ino scoffed.

"You were both drinking that night, right? He probably doesn't even remember it," Ino stated.

Sakura poked her had out of her fortress of blankets and pillows. "You think?" she asked.

"Yeah. He probably forgot it already. Just chill," Ino assured her.

* * *

"You know, you told me that I was handsome the other day," Itachi said on Monday. It was in the morning, almost as soon as she set her bags down in the library.

Sakura covered her face with her hands.

"You have the wrong person. That wasn't me," she responded.

"Really? Because I'm pretty sure it was someone named Haruno Sakura who said that to me. I hear she works here," Itachi went on. He took a couple steps toward her, hands in his pockets. Sakura peered through her fingers at him.

"Yeah, that's not me. She died," insisted Sakura.

She lowered her hands. Because when she had glimpsed his expression between her fingers, he had been smiling- not in a mean way. He still was.

"Oh. That's a shame. I wonder what happened," Itachi sighed.

"I hear she got eaten by a bear," Sakura replied in a flat voice.

"She must have some horrible friends who didn't walk her home," quipped Itachi in response. A snort slipped out of her. She tried to cover it up, failing miserably.

Itachi rested his hand on the counter.

"Now you won't feel as awkward about it. Right?" he said.

Sakura didn't respond. She huffed out an angry breath through her nostrils. It wasn't like any of this was _his_ fault. But it didn't stop her from being annoyed.

"Although, I have to be honest with you," Itachi added. She looked at him.

"I was very flattered. My heart went just a little _doki-doki._ I'm not used to being hit on by a celebrity like you _,"_ he uttered in the most serious tone. Biting her lower lip, Sakura turned away from him, arms crossing across her chest.

"You're smiling," Itachi guessed.

"No, I'm not," Sakura insisted as she smiled even harder.

"Man, I wish Haruno Sakura hadn't been eaten by a bear. She'd never treat me like this," sighed Itachi.

She burst into full-bellied laughter.


	24. Chapter 24

**summary** _Press play._

* * *

"Hello! I brought back souvenirs!"

Asuma leaned back in his seat to look past Kakashi. The chair squeaked under his weight. Shikamaru, chin in his hand, also lifted his head. Lee stood in the doorway. Teeth gleaming in the morning light as he held up a big paper bag.

"How was Los Angeles, Lee-sensei?" asked Shizune.

" _Terrific_!" exclaimed Lee in English. He reached into the bag to pull out several plastic trophies. They were in the shape of man, spray-painted gold. Lee went around the room handing out the souvenirs. On the black base of the trophy were everyone's names spelled out in sparkly gold letters.

"What's this?" asked Sakura as she walked into the faculty room. Kurenai followed her inside. They both carried water bottles from the vending machine down the hall.

"Presents from LA," replied Kakashi. Lee ran over to place their customized gifts into their hands. Sakura blinked down at the plastic statue.

"You're not as tan as I thought, Lee-sensei. I thought you were going to California to surf. What happened?" Sakura inquired. Lee's smile disappeared. Grimacing, he lifted his sunglasses onto the top of his head.

"They all spoke English so quickly. I couldn't understand half of what they were saying. So I spent most of my time in Little Tokyo," he confessed.

"...But you're the English teacher," Kurenai pointed out. Silence answered her.

" _Terrific_ ," muttered Kakashi, mimicking Lee's classic thumbs-up pose. The room erupted into laughter. Sakura fought giggles as she patted Lee's arm.

"Aw, don't look so down, Lee-sensei. English is hard," she assured him.

* * *

Itachi was wearing a collared shirt. From a distance, it looked like it was light blue with polka dots. But when she came closer, she saw that it was actually a white and blue striped pattern with toucans scattered around. She plucked a loose thread off his collar. He glanced down at her, smiling before he returned his attention back to his work.

"To what do I owe this pleasure, Haruno-sensei?"he questioned.

He was flipping through a stack of drawings, marking down points in his gradebook in red pencil as he went.

"How do you decide which ones are good and which aren't?" Sakura asked in return. She settled in on the stool next to him, elbow leaning on the table. Itachi pulled his hands away to let her shuffle through the pile on her own.

"Well," Itachi sighed. He sat up straight, tucking his pencil behind his ear. "Artistic talent isn't a supply I can just tell students to bring in. So it's mostly about effort. And how well they followed directions."

Itachi leaned over to search through the papers. He pulled one out from the middle. Pulling the pencil out from behind his ear, he used the wrong end to etch invisible circles over areas of the drawing.

"See. This was a practice in shading. This student didn't follow my instructions. They didn't decide on a light source, so the shadows are all over the place," he explained, "The shadows here should be darker. And these should be lighter." And then he rifled through the pile to pull out a different drawing. This one had wobbly lines and wonky shapes. But Itachi mimed circles over it just the same.

"On the other hand, this student decided that the light source was here," Itachi told her. He gestured to the top right corner. Traced a path from the corner to the shadows stretching out to the left. Sakura followed his pencil. And then she squinted closer at the drawing.

"This is heinous. Did Naruto do this one?" she questioned.

They flipped the drawing over. And indeed it was Naruto's name scrawled onto the corner. Sakura covered her mouth, trying not to laugh too hard.

"Aw," she cooed, holding it up to the light, "He's always been so awful. Have you seen him try to draw people yet?"

"It's the effort that counts," Itachi sighed.

"You have. Doesn't it look like _Planet of the Apes_?" she went on. Rolling his eyes, Itachi pulled the paper out of her hands.

The bell rang. They could hear low chatter and footsteps bouncing up and down the halls. The door to the art room slid open.

"Oh!"

Several students hesitated in the doorway. They were all girls, cheeks pink, slightly out of breath. Like they had run to be there first. But they crowded at the threshold, eyes darting from Itachi to Sakura.

"Come in, girls," Itachi said, returning his attention back to his grading. Sakura hopped off the stool. Crossing her arms across her chest, she watched the girls file in. They pulled easels out of the corner and set them up at the stools clustered in the back of the room.

"I'll get out of your way," Sakura told Itachi. And he simply nodded.

On her way out of the classroom, Sakura paused. The girls who had arrived early had set up big pads of paper on their easels. It appeared that they were finishing up an assignment that they had already started. Some of them had clipped images to the corner of their paper for reference.

The one that had caught her eye was drawing a man bent over backwards, arms stretched out. The girl sitting at the easel was fussing with the bottom, erasing and redrawing the feet over and over again. When Sakura looked at the reference, it was a photo torn from a magazine. Of Haku during his Junior days. In an ombre lavender and purple shirt, long hair pulled back in a ponytail. It was of him doing his signature Ina Bauer.

Sakura crouched by the girl, who started. She pointed to the blades of Haku's skates in the photo. And then pointed to the same part in the unfinished drawing.

"You drew him skating on the inside edge. He's actually on the outside edge. That's why the balance feels wrong," Sakura told her. The girl's blank stare was all that responded.

Sakura held up her hands. Laid the left one flat and then set the right on top so that her hands were perpendicular. "So let's pretend that this is the ice," Sakura tried again. She wiggled her left fingers. Waited until the girl nodded. "And this is the blade of a skate, okay?" Sakura wiggled her right fingers this time. The girl nodded again.

Sakura tilted her right hand to the left.

"This is called the inside edge. It's the side where you have the ball and the arch of your foot," Sakura told her. And when the girl looked blank again, Sakura gestured with her chin.

"Point to the ball of your foot for me," Sakura ordered. The girl blinked several times. Then, slowly, she stretched her right leg out. She reached down to tap the inside of her right foot.

"Okay. Now where's the arch?" asked Sakura.

The girl traced the inner edge of her shoe. Then glanced back at Sakura, who nodded.

"Do what I do. If I lean into the inside edge, my foot would go like this," Sakura explained. She tilted her hand to the left again. And the girl copied the motion with her foot.

"Good. But like I said, he's on the outside edge, which means the blade would actually be doing this," Sakura went on, tilting her hand to the right now. The girl's foot also leaned to the right. Her face lit up.

"Oh! So I should draw him leaning this way on his feet?" she asked, looking back at Sakura. Sakura smiled at her before she rose to her full height. She continued on her way to the door. But stopped when the girl called, "Sensei!"

Sakura looked over her shoulder at her. The girl beamed at her.

"Thank you, Sensei!" she said.

And then she looked past her. Saw that Itachi was watching her too, cheek in his hand as he smiled.

* * *

As September went on, temperatures continued to grow more and more gentle. Hokkaido felt the change first. And then the season would stretch down the archipelago like water flowing out of a cup. The leaves wouldn't start turning in Konoha for a couple months or so, but everyone acted like autumn was already in full swing. Vendors near the high school began roasting chestnuts and sweet potato. The air was filled with the fragrance throughout the day, drawing in hungry students and teachers alike.

Gaara's sister living in up north in Hokkaido sent over a huge box filled with apples from Aomori. They sat in a glass bowl in the fridge in the faculty room. The teachers walked around crunching on apples for several weeks.

Tucking her hair behind her ear, Sakura scowled.

There was one computer in the library. But it might as well have been an abacus for how slow and outdated it was. It took a million years to boot up, and Sakura always worried that it would burst into flames if she opened more than one tab at a time.

She refreshed the page for the millionth time. To her relief, the little link for "Result" was lit up in blue now. She clicked it, watching the page chug along at a snail's pace to load.

But when the entire page finally showed up, Sakura scanned through the pink and red boxes. She was unsurprised to see Russian flags for the first two spots. And then she recognized the white flag with a bright red circle in the center. Third and fourth place had gone to Japanese skaters.

When the library door slid open, Sakura closed the window. She shoved away from the computer and opened up a book.

"Good afternoon, Sensei," the students greeted her as they walked past. Sakura glanced up to smile at them before looking down at the book. Like she was too absorbed in her task to talk.

Soon, the students came over to ask her about finding some books for a project. Sakura got up from her chair to lead them to the right set of shelves. They kept her busy for the rest of the day as she helped them find the exact authors they were looking for. One of them complimented Sakura's outfit, which struck her as odd. When the last bell rang, more students came in to clean up the library for their duty.

Sakura watered the plants as they busied themselves sweeping up and taking out the garbage. They normally did their jobs quickly and with little chatter before they headed home for the day.

"Sensei, do you need help putting these away?" one of the boys asked, gesturing toward the cart.

"Oh, you don't have to. That's not part of your duty," Sakura replied. But the other students were already grabbing the titles and matching them up to the right shelf numbers. She stood. A little dumbfounded as they cleaned up the books for her.

"Where does this go, Sensei?" one of the girls questioned. Sakura pointed to the back room. The girl rolled the cart in through the opened door and then returned, clapping the dust off her hands.

"Bye-bye, Sensei. See you tomorrow," she said. And her classmates echoed her as they headed out of the library. They carried their brooms and dustpans over their shoulders, laughing and chatting with each other.

Not long after that, the door opened again. Naruto walked in to find Sakura pulling a few yellow leaves off her snake plant.

"Yo, _Nee-chan_. When're you heading out?" he asked, arms crossed behind his head.

"Well... now, I guess," she answered. Naruto beamed at her.

"Cool. I'll see you after practice," he told her.

"Wait. Naruto," Sakura said. He turned back to her, eyes wide.

"The kids on duty today helped me put my books away. And talked to me. What's going on?" she wondered, "Is this some sort of prank?"

Naruto raised his eyebrows. "Oh... well, no," he replied. And then he lowered his arms, putting one hand on his hip instead.

"I guess they're just used to you by now. Some of my classmates were saying how you're really nice- just strict about being noisy in the library. And Honda-san from Class 1-A said that you helped her with her art assignment the other day," Naruto told her. And then his signature grin returned.

"Ah, but don't worry. I told them not to bug you for autographs and photos or anything. I know you came home just to relax," he added. Waving, he headed out of the library. Outside, Sakura could hear Asuma blowing his whistle as the baseball team began running laps.

"Where's Uzumaki?" she heard him shout.

"You know, Kushina-san," Sakura said later that afternoon. "Maybe your son is smarter than he looks."

Kushina snorted as she took a step back. She squinted, tongue sticking out as she made sure that the phone was level.

"Okay. So I just push the red button when you say?" Kushina asked for the hundredth time. Sakura nodded. She swung her arms in a couple circles. Taking a deep breath, she looked up at the camera. When she gave a thumbs up, Kushina returned the gesture.

Sakura skated away several yards before she called out, "Now!"

Kushina hit the 'record' button just as Sakura launched herself through the air in a triple lutz. When she landed on her right foot, she took off in a triple toe loop. This was the combination that had won gold at her last World Championships. As she swung her left leg around, Sakura looked into the camera and smiled. Kushina released her thumb.

Sakura went over to inspect the video. She and Kushina watched as the video played forward and then in reverse. Over and over again. At first, she hadn't been a big fan of this function in Instagram. But over time, it had become a staple of her posts.

"Perfect! Thank you," Sakura sang, reclaiming her phone. She took off on the rink, skating as she selected the perfect filter. She glided on the inside edge of her blade as she typed out the right caption for the video. Finished with the right emojis and hashtags. Like a sprinkling of chocolate shavings on a tiramisu.

She posted the video and then watched as she likes and comments began pouring in.

American fans in particular loved to type: _yaaaaaas qween_ , which always made her laugh. After a while, she pocketed her phone. Kushina was still standing there in her blue jacket that read "Konoha Skates" across her chest. When she met Sakura's eyes, she smiled.

"When did you get so big, Sakura-chan?" wondered Kushina. Sakura didn't respond. That wasn't a question that really wanted an answer. All she could give in return was a smile.

Kushina stuck around for a little while longer before she headed back outside to mind the counter.

Naruto dropped by after baseball practice. But he had exams to study for, so he headed up to his room. Sakura kept her earbuds plugged in, letting the beat and pitches guide her skates. They even played as she changed out of her skates and into her sneakers. She popped them out just as she waved goodbye to Minato and Kushina.

The temperature had begun to drop at night. She pulled her arms through the sleeves of her jacket before she headed down the road. The beach stretched out down the left side of the path. The ocean rocking back and forth across the sands in the same rhythm as always.

On some strange impulse, Sakura glanced around to make sure that no one was watching. And then she climbed over the metal railing the hopped down onto the beach. Sand immediately filled her sneakers and seeped into her socks. Sakura leaned against the concrete wall to free her feet. She let her sneakers dangle from her fingers before she continued walking.

Sakura kept to the dry parts of the sand. One toe in the water had shown her that the ocean, at least, thought that it wasn't summer anymore. Her footprints trailed after her. When the tide rose, they would get washed away, as if she had never been there in the first place.

To the right, Sakura could see all the houses. Their windows glowing soft gold in the darkness. She recognized Shikamaru's house with its curved green roof. Two doors down would be her place, the windows black. Waiting for someone to return to fill it with light.

Sakura dug her feet down into the cold sand. Staring at the street. At the way power lines cut across the sky. At the way stars sparkled so clearly out in the countryside.

And then she saw someone run up to the barrier separating the beach from the rest of the town. She could hear a plastic bag rustling, flip-flops slapping against the hard surface of the road.

"Don't go! You have so much to live for!" a man's voice called out.

"What?" she said.

As she watched, he jumped down to the beach. Sand sprayed up all around him. Hands held out in front of him, he yelled, "Whatever you're going through, drowning yourself isn't the answer."

Sakura squinted in the darkness. "Uchiha-sensei?"

"...Haruno-sensei?" he asked in return.

* * *

"I can't believe you thought I was going to walk into the ocean," Sakura laughed. Itachi sat down beside her, stretching his legs out. Opening up his plastic bag, he fished out two cans of beer. He handed one to Sakura.

"Hold on. Maybe you should-" Before she could finish, Itachi popped the tab of his can. Liquid foamed up and dribbled all over his hands and pants. He held it over the sand, beer dripping down his hand and spilling down his forearm. Itachi heaved a sigh.

Sakura opened up her duffel bag and pulled out a towel. "Hang on," she told him.

She got to her feet and went to dip just the edge of the towel into the water. When she returned, she used it to wipe up the beer still dribbling down his arm. Itachi sat very still as she rubbed his hands and then the can clean.

"Thank you," he said. He slurped up the beer that had gathered in the lip of the can. Sakura settled dow next to him, wiggling just a little to shift the sand around.

He looked over at her as she opened up her own drink. It fizzed loudly, but didn't overflow.

"You shouldn't laugh at me. I saw a woman roaming around the beach at night. What was I supposed to think?" he defended himself. He kicked his sandals off and dug his feet into the sand. Sakura rested her forearm on her raised knee. She looked up when she felt him clink his can against the side of hers.

"Well, besides looking out for the good citizens of Konoha, what're you doing out here?" Sakura queried. She listened to him take a sip. Out of the corners of her eyes, she saw him lower his beer.

"I've always liked the ocean. Especially at night," he told her. And then he gestured with his beer toward the horizon.

"This is called nautical twilight," Itachi informed her. Sakura blinked a few times, head tilting.

"It's technically dark out, right? But see how you can see some light from beyond the horizon?" he explained. He pointed, tracing the faint curve of the water. There was no moon out, but it wasn't hard to see.

Because it was true. Even though the top portion of the heavens was dark, the bottom was still blue. blending to orange where the sky met the ocean.

"I had no idea that there was a word for that," she commented.

"It's so pretty," she then added, resting her head against her left shoulder. Listening to the music of the ocean waves moving in and out. Smoothing out the shore. Turning jagged bits of stone into glittering glass.

Sakura wondered if she had said something wrong. Because they stopped talking then. Just staring out at the water as the sky turned black all the way down to the horizon. And when she stole a glance at Itachi, she thought his eyes looked just a little sad.


	25. Chapter 25

**summary** _I like that._

* * *

"Do you remember Hyuuga Neji?"

Sakura sat on the bathroom counter. She lifted both her feet and the flyer she was reading high as Akamaru shook himself. Water and soap bubbles flew around the room.

"Hold still, Akamaru!" Kiba scolded. He tried his best to scrub Akamaru as the once-white dog squirmed around.

"Was he the captain of the kendo club?" asked Sakura.

"Yeah- Gimme your paw, bud- So, I got a call from him last night," Kiba told her.

"Remind me why you're washing Akamaru at Sakura's house and not your own?" Shikamaru interrupted, poking his head in through the doorway.

"Because my mom's boyfriend is staying over for the weekend and I didn't want to disturb them. Anyway, Senpai tells me that he and his fiancee are opening up a nightclub," Kiba tried to go on.

Sakura let out a snort as she circled an ad for eggs on sale. She also circled the ad for sweet potatoes. "More like _Oba-san_ definitely kicked you out," she muttered. Shikamaru chuckled. Leaning over, he pointed at the limited time sale on carrots on the bottom of the page. Sakura drew another circle around it.

"You jerks aren't even listening," grumbled Kiba.

"Yes, we are. So what about the nightclub?" Sakura said, not looking up.

Kiba perked up a little. "Yeah, so Senpai wanted me to do him a favor. Opening weekend is apparently really important for this kind of thing-"

"Wait. How did Akamaru even end up getting this dirty in the first place? You just gave him a bath a few days ago," Shikamaru demanded, cutting Kiba off mid-sentence.

"He was chasing Old Man Sarutobi's cat and fell into the rice paddy," answered Sakura.

Kiba, soap suds coating both his arms, twisted around. He found his two friends smirking at him. Because they were totally doing this on purpose.

"You guys are assholes," he declared.

Sakura and Shikamaru nodded. "Yeah. We are."

But sensing that Kiba was close to actually getting mad, they let him finish talking. He turned on the shower head. Once the water was the right temperature, he began rinsing the shampoo off Akamaru. The snowy fur began to emerge from the greyish-brown mud covering his body.

"Hyuuga-senpai asked me to gather some people to come fill up the club on opening night. It'll make him look good and we'll get cheap drinks," Kiba finally got to explain.

Sakura and Shikamaru waited as he finished rinsing Akamaru. Sakura leaned over to hand him a towel. Kiba rubbed Akamaru to get as much water off him as possible. He even patted each paw to minimize the number of wet footsteps the dog would track around Sakura's house.

Kiba lifted Akamaru out of the tub with both hands. He turned to set Akamaru down on another towel.

"So, are you guys in? It's tomorrow night," Kiba asked.

Shikamaru rubbed his chin. "How cheap?"

Kiba rolled his eyes. "I'll buy your drinks if it matters so much, dude," he retorted. Shikamaru clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth.

"I'm in," Shikamaru declared.

They both looked at Sakura who pulled out a hair dryer. She pointed it at Kiba.

"Only if I don't have to drive," she said. When Kiba nodded, she flashed a smile.

"Then I'm in too," announced Sakura. She switched the dryer on and began running her fingers through Akamaru's damp coat.

Once Akamaru was dry, Sakura put some hard-boiled eggs in a bowl for him. She settled in at the kitchen table, watching as Kiba poured water into a separate dish and placed it next to the eggs. Kiba pulled his wet t-shirt off and slipped out to the backyard to hang it up.

"We should see if anyone from school wants to come along. The old farts might be happy with Genma-san's bar, but I'm sure somebody'll want to come dancing," suggested Sakura. Cheek in his hand, Shikamaru nodded.

By the time Kiba returned, Shikamaru was already on the phone.

" _Moshi moshi_? Hatake-sensei? Yeah, you want to come clubbing with us tomorrow? ...What do you mean you're too old?" Shikamaru said.

Sakura leaned in, hand cupped around her mouth to say, "Boo! You're no fun, Hatake-sensei!"

She heard Kakashi respond, "I'll stick to Genma's."

Sakura rolled her eyes as she mouthed 'old fart'. Shikamaru, trying not to laugh, swatted her away from the phone. He ended the call soon after.

Together, they scrolled through Shikamaru's work contacts. They asked Lee, who agreed right away. Gaara thanked them for thinking of him but declined. The Sarutobi's also said 'no' but only because they didn't have a babysitter for Mirai.

"A nightclub? In Konoha?" asked Itachi.

"Not exactly. It's a few towns over. But still, a club in the boonies. Finally. Some civilization!" Kiba stated.

"Lee-sensei is coming with us. It'll be a lot more fun if you're there too," Sakura added.

There was a pause.

"...You said the drinks were cheap? How cheap?" inquired Itachi. Shikamaru chuckled, leaning back in his chair.

* * *

Sakura spent the better part of Saturday morning at the gym. She didn't push herself too hard. There would be no point in going out at night if she was too tired to move. But she worked up a good sweat. Enough that when she biked home, her stomach was growling.

She always had what she called 'lazy meals' in the freezer. Whenever salmon was on sale, she cut it up and placed it in individual foil pouches with vegetables and salt and pepper. She had learned it from Ino during her time in Michigan. Admittedly, it tasted much better when Ino made it, but it was a nice break from eternal chicken breast.

While lunch baked in the oven, Sakura took a shower. She exfoliated her face and deep conditioned her hair. She wore a sheet mask as she walked around in her towel. The timer went off and she pulled the hot foil from the oven with quick, wincing movements.

After she ate, Sakura did her nails. She caught up on the last few episodes of her favorite TV show while they dried. Then, she did her laundry, watered the flowers in her garden, and tidied up her bedroom. She even managed to squeeze in a nap before dinner.

When Kiba showed up that night, Sakura answered him with a bowl of yogurt in her left hand. She offered him a spoonful but he wrinkled his nose. His hair was still wet. Shrugging, she headed back into the house. He followed, letting the door close behind him.

"Okay. Option 1," Kiba said.

Sakura stopped walking. Did a half-turn to glance his outfit over.

"No," she replied. She sat down on the sofa in the living room. And then she waved him away. Grumbling, he stomped off to go change in her bedroom. A minute later, he returned, wearing a heinous striped shirt.

"Why?" Sakura demanded. He turned before he even made it into the room.

The third try was a marked improvement. Sakura eyed his dark t-shirt and jeans. She gave him a thumbs up.

Shikamaru showed up a little while later, Lee and Itachi with him. Lee went to ring the doorbell. But before his finger could make contact, Shikamaru simply walked in.

"Oiii! Haruno? Inuzuka?" he called, hands in his pockets.

"Nara! Inuzuka's being useless. Come help me," Sakura yelled in response.

The three men headed down the hall. There was no sign of life in the living room or the kitchen. But Shikamaru turned a left and easily found Sakura's room. The door was ajar.

She wore a short black dress with a tie at her waist. Round gold buttons ran down the skirt like buttons on a military jacket. Sakura held up two pairs of shoes. Shikamaru pointed at the shoes on the left.

"Thank you!" she exclaimed, giving Kiba a pointed look. Putting her hand on Kiba's shoulder, she stepped into the pink wedges. And then she spotted Itachi and Lee lingering in the hallway.

"Oh! Hi!" she greeted them with a little wave.

The drive to Neji's nightclub was short. But by the time they arrived, the lights were already on. It was in a rather isolated part of the town, which made sense if they were trying to avoid noise complaints for the residents. A bouncer stood at the door, overseeing the short line that had already formed. He let them in once he recognized Kiba.

Inside, there was already music playing. Pink and blue lights swirled around the floor, blinking at intervals. There were some people standing at the bar while others sat in the booths set up against the walls. The dance floor in the middle of the room, however, was largely empty.

A man turned to greet them as they approached the bar.

"Inuzuka!"

"Senpai!"

They shook hands. Kiba took a step back, gesturing to his companions.

"Hyuuga-senpai," Shikamaru greeted him, also shaking his hand. And then Shikamaru introduce Lee and Itachi, who also shook his hand. But when he turned to introduce Sakura, she was gone. Because she was already hugging Tenten.

"You're engaged?" Sakura demanded, swaying Tenten back and forth. Tenten laughed. When they drew apart, she held up her left hand. Eyes wide, Sakura scrutinized the diamond. And then she nodded as she patted her old classmate on the arm.

"Told you it was a good move to date Hyuuga-senpai and not Aburame-kun when we were in high school," Sakura reminded her. They laughed again. Linking her arm through Sakura's, Tenten pulled her over to join their friends.

"Ah, Haruno-san, there you are," Neji greeted her. He shook her hand.

"This place looks so great! It's just like one of the fancy city clubs," Sakura complimented them.

Hands in his pockets, Shikamaru cast a look around the room. "I dunno. A nightclub that has no one dancing?" he pointed out. Tenten and Neji exchanged a grimace.

"Our hope is that once people get a little drunk, someone will break the ice," replied Neji.

"When we asked Inuzuka-kun to bring people, we had no idea Harucchi was home. Our club has to do well with an endorsement from an Olympic gold medalist!" Tenten remarked.

This time, the laugh that rippled around their group was a little stilted.

"So, you're retired now, right? What're you up to, Harucchi?" asked Tenten.

Sakura smiled even harder. But her eyes shot a panicked look at her friends.

"I'm curious. What kind of licenses did you need to get to open this place, Hyuuga-san?" asked Lee, pulling Neji aside.

"Nevermind Haruno. Don't you want to know what I've been up to?" Kiba chortled, guiding Tenten toward the bar.

Itachi and Shikamaru ushered Sakura away. They found an unoccupied booth in the corner. Shikamaru jerked his head toward the bar.

"It's on Inuzuka. What'll you have?" he asked.

"A shot of something. I don't care," replied Sakura, rubbing her temples. Shikamaru looked at Itachi.

"A Kirin," answered Itachi. And as Shikamaru went to get their drinks, Itachi sat across from Sakura.

"So is asking about your former career an automatic disqualification?" he questioned.

Sakura cringed. "Sort of," she said. And then her shoulders slumped.

"It's a slippery slope. Because once people ask about the job, they'll ask about my husband. And then it'll come out that we're divorced," Sakura then explained.

Itachi's eyebrow rose. "That's... I think... the first thing I learned about you after your name," he pointed out. Sakura chuckled.

"That's true. But here's the thing about Konoha. They're super-gossipy with each other, but not to anyone else. Sure, everyone in town knows. They're not going to tell that to an outsider though."

Itachi squinted at her. "Are you saying that besides the people living in Konoha, no one knows that you're divorced?" he demanded. Sakura tilted her head from side to side.

"With a few exceptions, yeah."

Before Itachi could press for more information, Shikamaru arrived with the drinks. Sakura downed the vodka, grimacing as it burned down her throat. Kiba and Lee joined them a little while longer with another round of shots. And once she had a second drink in her, Sakura began bobbing her head in time to the beat.

When the song transitioned, her eyes lit up.

"Dance with me!" she pleaded. Kiba readily joined her. They had no shame that they were the only ones on the dance floor. Everyone else stood around staring at them. Like they had never seen dancing before. This went on for the first half of the song.

Itachi let out a sigh.

"Should we go help them, Lee-sensei?" he asked.

"Of course," answered Lee, cheeks already bright red.

Groaning, Shikamaru let Itachi drag him onto the dance floor too. When Sakura spotted them, she let out a cheer. She took Lee's outstretched hand and let him twirl her in a circle. And then Kiba cut in to be twirled by Lee too.

Gradually, more people began to flow onto the dance floor. In particular, women seemed drawn to Kiba, who drifted away from their group to flirt. And, unexpectedly, Lee was also popular with the ladies, who found his exuberant dance moves fascinating.

The lights blinked in time to the beat. The music traveled through the soles of their feet, up through their legs and arms. And each time the light flickered, people's expressions shifted. They were like individual waves in an ever-moving ocean.

After a while, all the noise and heat got to Sakura. She grabbed Shikamaru's elbow to get his attention.

"I'm going to take a breather," she told him. She caught the way Shikamaru's gaze flickered over her shoulder. She turned and found Itachi standing there.

"He looks like he could use a break, too. Take him with you," Shikamaru said into her ear. Sakura nodded. She touched Itachi's arm; he followed her off the dance floor. It was too loud to tell if he was behind her. She reached back, hand closing around his forearm. The floor tilting just a little as alcohol made her head fuzzy.

They slipped out through a side exit. The metal door was propped open with a rock. Probably one of the employees had snuck off for a smoke and didn't want to be locked out. Itachi stopped to make sure that the rock wouldn't shift. Sakura leaned against the side of the building. The concrete felt nice against her bare arms. The beat of the music was just a faint pulse now.

As they stood side-by-side, gulping down the crisp air, they said nothing. And when their eyes met, all they could do was laugh.

"I wasn't like this in my early twenties. I'm ready for bed already," remarked Sakura.

"Wait until you hit thirty. That's when your body really starts to crumble," Itachi quipped in return.

There was a long silence. And then Sakura confessed, "I used to love going clubbing. My friends and I never got to hang out together. The only time we could all play was during the big international competitions."

There was always a day or so after competitions ended and the gala began. She remembered running around with her friends, exploring whichever city was hosting the competition. Trying out local food and alcohol. Asking locals in awkward English for where to go to find the nightlife.

Kisame scolded her and Haku the following day when they showed up with matching dark circles and hangovers.

And as Sakura recalled this, she put on a smile.

"Sorry to be a downer. This is supposed to be a fun night," she apologized as she looked over at Itachi.

"That's alright," he assured her. "You're not a downer."

When they headed back into the club a few minutes later, they sat at that corner booth. They didn't return to the dance floor. And on the drive home, Kiba looked in the rearview mirror. Sakura sat in the middle, Lee's jacket draped over her bare shoulders. And her eyes were closed, so she missed the look that Kiba exchanged with Shikamaru.

"I hope she had fun," she heard Shikamaru whisper.

"Yeah," sighed Kiba in return.

* * *

 **End** Part 5


	26. Chapter 26

**summary** _Happy days,_

* * *

"That'll be 398 yen. Would you like your bento warmed up, sir?"

"Senpai."

"Yes, sir?"

"...Senpai."

Sighing, Kakuzu finally lifted his head to stare at the customer. And across the counter stood Itachi, looking understandably concerned. He started.

"Senpai, did you just call me 'sir'?" asked Itachi.

"I've been working since noon, man. Don't judge me," Kakuzu grumbled. He turned around to place the container in the microwave. He leaned his elbow on the counter, tugging at the collar of his white shirt.

"When do you get off?" Itachi inquired. Kakuzu checked his watch.

"An hour?"

"Let's go get drunk."

"Hell yeah."

And exactly an hour and twenty-six minutes later, Kakuzu was chugging down his first beer of the night. The tip of his nose was still bright red from the cold. He smacked his lips and sighed once he drained the glass. Itachi slid another drink over to him, cheek in his hand.

"So I'm guessing that you still hate your job," guessed Itachi.

"With passion. But hey. It pays the rent," answered Kakuzu. Only then did he shed his parka.

Itachi raised his glass. "I'll toast to that," he remarked. And then Hidan raised his glass too.

"To paying the fucking rent," agreed Hidan. They clinked glasses together, glad that the weekend had finally arrived

Unfortunately for Itachi, he had work in the morning. So after a few drinks, he tapped out. He dozed on the bus home and barely made it off at the right stop. He fell asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow, bone-tired after a long week.

* * *

In the morning, Itachi washed up and hurried to catch the bus on time. He walked into the cafe a few minutes before the start of his shift. Securing the ties of his black apron, he started off by starting up the espresso maker.

The cafe Itachi worked at was small but relatively successful. On weekends, it was busy throughout the day. But during the week, it was never frantic inside. Instead, the business came in waves.

First, there was the group of blue collar workers picking up some caffeine before an early start to the day. Then came the businessmen and women on the way to the office. Later came the university students looking for a late-morning pick-me-up. Between these waves, the cafe was relatively deserted.

The manager let Itachi study or work on assignments during these lulls, which was one of the reasons Itachi had chosen to stay at this job. He kept one of his textbooks open on an empty stretch of counter near the espresso machine. Some of his professors raised an eyebrow when he handed in his homework smelling like coffee, but it hadn't affected his grade yet.

Since the cafe was so close to their university, Itachi saw his classmates pop in throughout the week. Nagato and Konan stopped by for matcha lattes. Nagato was a senior in the middle of his job search. He looked more and more frantic each day. Konan took a moment to wave at Itachi as she followed Nagato out of the cafe. She looked even more stressed about the job search than her boyfriend did.

Hidan asked for two shots of espresso before his Thursday class.

"You're going to give yourself a heart attack," warned Itachi. He rested his elbow on the counter as he watched Hidan gulp the first espresso down like it was a tequila shot. Hidan slammed the paper cup down. He wore sunglasses indoors, fighting against one of his frequent migraines.

"It's the only way I can stay awake through that old man's lecture. If he talks about the 'eternity of art' one more time, I'll gut myself in the middle of the lecture hall," growled Hidan. Against his better judgment, Itachi got up to pour him another shot of espresso.

"When are we going to meet up this week? We've got to work out how we're going to assemble that big tree piece for our project," Itachi reminded him. Hidan bared his teeth after he gulped down the rest of the coffee.

"Tomorrow?" Hidan answered.

Itachi made Hidan mark it down in his phone before he went to class.

But during that Saturday morning shift, Itachi didn't recognize anyone who came into the cafe. In fact, he found himself in one of those nice lulls. The only customers in the cafe already had their drinks. It wasn't his turn to clean the bathroom or to wipe the tables. So he leaned against the counter to take a breather.

Itachi straightened with the collar of his white uniform shirt. Fixed the cuffs of his rolled-up sleeves. Just as he tucked his hair behind his ears, the bell above the door jangled. Cold air blew into the cafe. Sighing, Itachi stood up straight.

"Welcome," he said, putting on his retail smile.

"Itachi."

Itachi's eyes popped open. "Oh. Father." A head popped up beside his father's leg. "And Sasuke."

Itachi looked around and caught the manager's gaze. "Is it alright if I take my break?" he inquired.

So after brewing a caffe latte for his father and a hot chocolate for Sasuke, Itachi settled in the corner booth with them.

Sasuke hopped into the seat beside their father. His little feet didn't even begin to touch the ground. When Itachi pushed the cup across the table, Sasuke tried to take a sip of his drink. Instead he covered the tip of his nose in whipped cream. Itachi chuckled. He reached out to wipe Sasuke's face with a napkin.

" _Nii-san_ , you made this?" asked Sasuke. His face scrunched up when Itachi rubbed at his nose with the scratchy napkin. Itachi nodded.

"Just for you."

Sasuke's face lit up. He tried to drink again and managed to get a gulp. "Yummy!" he declared.

"Itachi."

Itachi returned his attention back to his father. Fugaku had retired from the police force this year. It felt strange to see him out of his officer's uniform. Itachi had more memories of his father in the blue outfit than out of it.

"Have you been well?" Fugaku inquired.

Itachi nodded before he asked, "Where's Mom?"

To his surprise, his father reached inside his jacket. He fumbled for a bit as he pulled out his flip phone. Itachi watched Fugaku mutter to himself as he clicked around on the buttons. He scowled when he opened up his settings by accident.

" _Otou-san_ , you have to push this one," said Sasuke, leaning over. He grasped Fugaku's wrist to pull his arm down. And he pressed his thumb to the menu button. Sasuke then went back to gulping down his hot chocolate.

Finally, Fugaku managed to pull up the message he had received earlier that morning.

"She's watching the Figure Skating Championships with her friends," Fugaku declared, holding up the phone for Itachi to see. It was a photo of Mikoto with two of her friends. One of them was holding up a sign that said 'MANGETSU' in big, pink letters. Mikoto held up two little Japanese flags, grinning.

The message underneath read, "Mangetsu just did so well! I think he's going to win gold!"

Itachi gave a helpless laugh. Fugaku lowered his phone, tucking it back into his pocket.

"Wasn't Mom just watching figure skating the other day?" Itachi inquired.

"Apparently that was a Grand-Something? This is nationals. Just for Japanese skaters," replied Fugaku, shaking his head.

Then again, Itachi thought, his mother had always been a huge fan of skating. He knew that his father only watched it with her to support her. It was entertaining in its own way. But somehow his mother knew the skaters by name. Even when they landed their jumps, she would groan and exclaim that they 'popped a jump' or 'under-rotated', whatever that meant. She kept track of all the dates of competitions, too.

The men of the Uchiha family knew. If there was skating going on somewhere in the world, it would be playing on the little TV in the kitchen. And no one was allowed to change the channel.

"We dropped Mom off earlier!" Sasuke told Itachi. Itachi wiped more whipped cream off Sasuke's cheeks.

"And you kept Father company? Wow, Sasuke. You're all grown up now," answered Itachi with a smile. Sasuke nodded.

"You look like you're doing well. How's work?" questioned Fugaku.

"It's good. It's harder than I thought it would be. I thought you were exaggerating when you said high school would be the easiest part of my life," responded Itachi. And then he watched his father's hand slip into his pocket again.

"Are you doing alright on rent? You're eating?" Fugaku went on to ask. He pulled his wallet out and began counting out bills. He rolled them up before shoving them into Itachi's hand.

"I don't want you to fall behind on your expenses," Fugaku muttered.

The back of Itachi's neck felt a little hot. He tried to push the money back.

"It's alright, Father. I'm not starving or anything," Itachi said. But Fugaku only nudged the money over again.

"You're retired now. You should be saving your money," Itachi insisted. It was pointless, though. Sighing, he accepted the money, tucking it into the pocket of his black pants.

"Thank you," he said. Fugaku grunted something, looking away.

An awkward silence fell over them. It had been a while since they had spoken to each other. The last time had been when Itachi had gone home to celebrate his mom's birthday. And, as usual, Itachi and Fugaku had gotten into an argument about Itachi's decision to go to art school.

And now, Itachi laced his hands together. Recalling how he had shouted at his father not to try to control his life. He looked up when Fugaku cleared his throat.

"Itachi. I... I don't want to control you," Fugaku began. Neither of them could look the other in the eyes. "I just want you to make the right choices. There's..." Fugaku broke off, letting out a heavy sigh.

"It's hard to support yourself on an art degree. You know that, right? And when you start a family, it'll only get harder."

Itachi looked down at his hands as he answered: "I do."

"But this is really what you want to do?"

"It is."

Another pause. Fugaku tapped his fingers against the tabletop. His wedding band clacked against the wood.

"Then...it'll take some time. But I'll try to understand," declared Fugaku.

Itachi lifted his head. Unsure whether he had just heard correctly or not. But he found his father look straight at him. A small smile pulling at his lips. Itachi bit the inside of his mouth. He didn't know what to say in response to something like that.

Thankfully, Sasuke knew just what to say.

"Did you make up with _Nii-san_ , _Otou-san_?" he asked.

They both looked over at Sasuke. Fugaku ruffled Sasuke's hair.

"Yes, we did, Sasuke," answered Fugaku.

The conversation was still awkward. Fugaku stuck around for a little longer, asking Itachi about what he was doing. Itachi explained how he and a partner were working on a project. Each semester, dance students at their school participated in an exhibition for their final grade. It was the job of scenography students to design the stage for one of these performances, which then became their final grade.

"The exhibition is next month. You should come," Itachi offered.

And even though he could see that his father still didn't get what he was studying, Fugaku listened to all of this. He nodded before he said, "Alright, Itachi. We'll be there."

Fugaku's phone vibrated. He opened it up and read over the screen. Then he showed Itachi. Mikoto had sent over a video. It was shaky and a little blurry. But it was of a girl with pink hair gliding across the rink. They could hear several voices calling, "Saku!" as she did a lap around.

"Who's that?" Itachi inquired.

"Some new girl that your mother is obsessed with. I can't tell any of them apart," sighed Fugaku, leaning back in his seat. Itachi laughed.

"Me neither." But then he considered her white and blue outfit. "Her costume's a pretty color, though," Itachi added.


	27. Chapter 27

**summary** _CMYK all day_

* * *

"Could you please hold the ladder?" Itachi asked. He glanced down and found Hidan leaning against it. His gaze wandering over the dance students on the other end of the stage. When one of the girls turned, Hidan winked at her. Eyes narrowing, Itachi grabbed his packet off the top of the ladder and dropped it. It smacked Hidan in the side of the head on its way down.

"DUDE!" Hidan complained, glaring up at him.

"Hold the ladder, or the next thing hitting you in the head is my medical bills," Itachi warned. Grumbling, Hidan stood up straight and grasped the legs of the ladder with both hands.

"We have to get something to eat after this. I'm starving, man," Hidan whined.

"...It's barely 8, Hidan. Why didn't you eat breakfast?" Itachi retorted. Hidan scoffed.

"Uh, I did, dude," snapped Hidan, "I had some mochi ice cream and a beer."

Itachi lowered his arm. Stared down at Hidan.

"How have you not died yet?" Itachi asked.

Hidan shrugged. "Beats me."

* * *

After they finished assembling the hanging fixtures, Itachi climbed down from the ladder. They were both flecked with glue and bits of paper that had fallen off the decoration. But it was common for the scenography students to walk around anointed with paint and glue. In fact, as they headed into the Scenography Department's building, a few of their classmates greeted them.

"Yo. Hard at work?"

Hidan accepted the high five. "You know we are, Ichinose," he replied.

"What're your plans for the rest of the day, dude?" Hidan asked as they headed into their advisor's office. The older man wasn't there, but the logbook was. Itachi leaned over it to sign on the next blank line. He wrote both their names, what times they had worked, and what progress they had made. When he straightened, Itachi checked the clock on the wall.

"My mom's nearby. Asked me to get lunch. Nothing until then," answered Itachi. They headed out of the office. Nearly banged into another student carrying a stack of boxes.

"Sorry, Senpai!" the girl squeaked as she hurried past.

"No worries," Itachi called after her. He felt Hidan put his hand on his shoulder as he leaned over him. His eyebrows rose as he stared her up and down.

"Yeah. No worries, that's for sure," muttered Hidan. Itachi elbowed him in the gut.

"You're disgusting," scolded Itachi.

"Yo. I'm a single young man. And hopefully," Hidan paused to run his fingers through his hair. He paused to shoot finger guns at Itachi, "She's a single young lady. Later, dude." And Hidan hurried down the hall after the girl.

Rolling his eyes, Itachi headed the opposite way, out of the building. He stopped by the convenience store on the way to his apartment. Kakuzu wasn't working that afternoon. The clerk who rang up his onigiri looked to be a high school student. But looked no less miserable than Kakuzu normally did.

By the time Itachi made it back to his little single apartment, he was glad that he had eaten the onigiri while walking. It would have been frozen into a tooth-cracking nightmare otherwise. The food hadn't been particularly tasty, but at least he wasn't ravenous anymore. When he came out from the shower later, there was a voicemail waiting for him.

"Hi, Itachi! It's Mom. I'm just waiting for the last group to begin. Just wanted to make sure we're still meeting at the Harajuku Station. Call me soon!"

There was a ton of the chatter in the background of the message. She had half-shouted so that he could hear. Itachi checked the time. It had only been a couple of minutes. He stood in the living room, rubbing his hair with a towel. She picked up on the third ring.

"Itachi!"

"Hi, Mom," Itachi said. His toweling hand paused. "Harajuku Station is right. The restaurant is about a 15-minute walk, though. Are you sure you won't be too cold?"

Mikoto laughed. "I'll be fine! I'm not that old yet!"

Itachi found himself laughing too. "Okay, okay. We'll walk. Listen, Mom, I'll head over and wait at the _Omote-sando_ exit. Don't go through the _Takeshita_ exit."

"Alright. _Omote-sando-_ Oh! The last group is starting. I gotta go. I'll call you! Love you, bye!" Mikoto exclaimed. And a swell of applause screamed through the phone just before she hung up. Itachi didn't mind the noise too much, though. The tickets to figure skating nationals had been a birthday present to her, split between him, a poor university student, and his cousin, an equally poor graduate student. He and Shisui had been shocked to learn that the event took three entire days.

He dressed in a clean sweater and some slacks. He made sure his hair was dry before he headed out of his apartment and across the street to the train station.

The arena his mother was sitting in was famous for its oddly-shaped roof. The building almost looked like a big suspension bridge from far away. The ride to the stadium was around 40 minutes, but Itachi was content to read a book and didn't consider his time wasted.

Although he had been born and raised in Tokyo, and his university was in Tokyo too, it felt like he had moved somewhere brand new. The quiet suburbs of Koto felt far away from Setagaya where he studied. Itachi had often wondered why Tokyo was called a city, when it felt more like a small country in its own right.

Itachi found a good spot to wait at the Harajuku Train Station. Despite the fact that it was a Sunday, the station was as busy as ever. Instead of businessmen and women running about, it was teenagers and tourists. There were a lot of foreigners carrying bags heavy with souvenirs and clothes.

A little while later, Itachi felt his phone vibrate inside his pocket.

"Mom?"

"I'm walking to Harajuku Station now," Mikoto told him. But as Itachi looked up, he recognized his mother half-running down the street. Bright red scarf wrapped around her neck. Itachi waved to her. After a minute, he heard her exclaim, "Oh!"

He hung up. Held his arm out so she could hug him. And she did, with enthusiasm.

"I heard from your dad. You two made up? I'm so proud of you," Mikoto gushed, swaying him back and forth. Itachi couldn't help but chuckle.

"Mom. It's cold outside. Let's talk over lunch," Itachi pleaded.

* * *

The inside of the restaurant Itachi had chosen was warm. The air was filled with the smells of food. Rice and fried things. Savory sauces and soups. Itachi's stomach growled as he opened up the menu.

"Are you sure you don't want something more expensive, Itachi?" asked Mikoto as she skimmed through the prices in the menu. When Itachi leveled her with a look, Mikoto raised her hands in defeat.

They ordered when the waitress came around. And as soon as the menus were gone, Mikoto leaned forward, eyes gleaming.

"So? How is it?" she inquired.

Itachi flipped his phone open and began clicking through his gallery. He handed it over to his mother.

"Oh my goodness! This is so lovely!" exclaimed Mikoto, eyes going wide. She placed her hand on her chest. The photo was quite small on the screen. But it was of a large mural he had painted for one of his classes. It was a poppy field. The petals painted crimson with tinges of orange. The grass faded behind in a muted gold. The skies above were a shade somewhere between green and blue.

"Poppies are my favorite," Mikoto remarked.

"I know," replied Itachi. Beaming, Mikoto went on to the next photo.

Itachi explained each assignment he had photographed. Some were paintings of nature. But there were others, too. A background of a city wet with rain. A river with the reflection of a boat in the surface of the water. Mikoto gasped with each one, like she couldn't believe that her own son had created these.

"They look much better in person, Mom. You don't have to act so surprised," he added, a little embarrassed. But Mikoto didn't stop.

"Nonsense. I can tell how beautiful these are. You really are so talented," she replied, clicking to the next photo.

"Is this what your dad was talking about? The stage you're setting up?" Mikoto asked, pointing to the screen.

This was the one he had taken this morning while working with Hidan. There were still some missing pieces. But the massive paper chandelier he and Hidan had created stood out against the black background. They would have to go back next time and install the wall panels.

Mikoto handed him his phone back. And as he grasped it, she put her hand over his. Squeezing it a little.

"You know I'm proud of you, right?"

Itachi felt his cheeks warm. "Yeah, Mom. I know."

"And you know I love you, right?"

His cheeks felt hotter. "Yeah. Love you too, Mom."

He drew his hand out of her grasp.

"Anyway, enough about me. How was the- the skating thing?" questioned Itachi.

Mikoto clasped her hands together.

"It was wonderful! You should have seen it, Itachi," she began. And Itachi draped his arm over the back of his chair, settling in to listen.

* * *

As the end of the semester approached, Itachi and Hidan spent more hours preparing their stage. Although it would only be shown for a portion of the exhibition, they worked to make every detail perfect. The panels making up the background had to be mounted onto wheels. The pieces had to fit together perfectly.

Itachi spent hours making sure that the paint looked just right. And Hidan often stood at the back of the auditorium, yelling feedback to Itachi to adjust things slightly to the left or down.

They stayed up late arguing over arrangements. Some days they felt like strangling each other. Others, they cracked open beers to celebrate all the progress they'd made.

During classes, he spent his time immersed in watercolors and oil pastels. His hands were always stained in some bright variations. Some days there were complementary shades. Other days were analogous. Cerulean, burnt orange, aquamarine, lavender. Blurring together like he was staring through a kaleidoscope.

When he worked at the cafe, the espresso machine gleamed silver. The black, black coffee that he poured into them reflected the light. The champagne-colored countertops sparkled whenever he wiped them with a damp towel.

At night, when Itachi slept, he even dreamt in pinks and plums.

As each day went on, Itachi was more and more confident. That this was what he was meant to do.

* * *

"Yo, Uchiha. Let's get everyone together for drinks tonight," Kakuzu suggested.

Itachi looked up. The traffic light told him to wait. Itachi transferred the plastic bags in his right hand to the left. Switched his phone over to the opposite ear.

"Tonight? I don't know, Senpai. I'm kind of tired," Itachi replied.

"Oh, come on. You two need to take a break. You can't work all the time," Kakuzu said.

The light changed. Itachi looked both ways before he walked ahead.

"Well..." he hedged, "I suppose a few drinks wouldn't be a bad idea."

"Just a few. I promise," Kakuzu assured him. He began to suggest locations to meet at. And Itachi would have offered feedback to those choices had a loud honk not distracted him. His head whipped toward the source of the noise just in time for him to spot a sedan speeding towards him.

Itachi heard a crash.

Saw bottles of paint flying into the air.

Listened to the hard crack of his cell phone hitting the pavement.

"Hello? Hello? Uchiha, are you okay? What was that sound? Uchiha!"


	28. Chapter 28

**summary** _Adrift at sea_

Everything hurt. That was the only definite. Parts of him hurt that he hadn't even realized existed before.

Once he acknowledged the hurt, other things started to filter through.

A steady beep that sounded out every few seconds. A stinging smell inside his nostrils. The sound of chair legs scraping on the floor. Pages turning.

When he felt ready, Itachi opened his eyes. Or at least, he tried. He turned his head to the side.

"Itachi?"

He felt a touch on his hand. One of the only places on his body that didn't really ache. He tried to say something, but his tongue felt heavy and swollen. The inside of his mouth was dry, too. But after a few tries, he managed to get some words out.

"Where am I?"

"You're in the hospital," his mother replied. Her voice quavered, like she was trying not to cry.

* * *

Itachi wavered in and out of consciousness. He vaguely remembered a doctor explaining that it was the pain medication. Or maybe it had been a nurse. He couldn't tell. Because he couldn't see anything.

"I'm going to be honest with you, Uchiha-kun. There was a lot of broken glass. You had a few superficial cuts. We stitched those up. It's really the bruising that's hurting so much right now," a doctor told him during one of those short moments of lucidity.

"My eyes?" Itachi heard himself ask.

"They're just swollen. You'll be able to see out of them fine when the fluids drain out," the doctor answered. And Itachi let out a sigh of relief.

The bruises and the superficial cuts and scrapes on his body didn't bother him so much. Itachi only worried when the doctor told him, "You did have a sizable laceration on the back of your head. And a concussion. Your head hit that windshield pretty hard."

Itachi decided not to point out that it was the windshield that had hit _his_ head.

And then the doctor added, "It took six stitches, but the skull wasn't damaged. Your scans look clean. It's probably nothing to stress about. We just want to keep you here for observations until we're sure."

Itachi felt his mother squeeze his hand.

"You'll be okay," she assured him in a whisper.

* * *

Itachi continued to sleep on and off throughout that first day. The only way he knew that the day had gone by was to ask his mother and the nurses who came in and out of the room. In the afternoon, he heard his mother move around.

"Sasuke will be coming home from school. I won't be long," she murmured.

"Go," Itachi urged her, giving a weak wave of his hand. And then he added, "You don't have to rush. I'm not going anywhere." He had meant that last part to make her laugh. She didn't. Instead, she hesitated.

"Dad should be here soon. I'll be back after I put Sasuke to bed."

"Mom. Get some sleep. Dad will keep me company," Itachi insisted.

After a long moment, Mikoto sighed, "Alright. I'll see you in the morning." She kissed his forehead before her heels tapped out.

* * *

"He's the same age as my son. Imagine how scared his mother must have been," a nurse commented the next time Itachi came to. He heard her fiddling around with something near his head.

"I would've had a heart attack if anything happened to my Eiko," another nurse agreed.

There was a light tug near his arm. Itachi realized that one of the nurses was fixing the sheets on his bed.

"Poor boy," she sighed. She stroked his head once. Her hand felt a little cold. She said something else, but Itachi missed it as he drifted back to sleep.

* * *

"What time is it?" Itachi questioned when he heard the chair next to the bed creak.

"Almost midnight," Fugaku answered.

"How long have you been here, Father?" queried Itachi.

"I got here around 6. Your mother stopped by. But I sent her home."

"Good," Itachi remarked. And then a thought occurred to him. "Did you tell Sasuke what happened?"

"Not yet. We didn't want him to worry," replied Fugaku.

Itachi jumped a little when he felt his father pat his hand. They weren't a particularly affectionate pair. But he didn't mind at this moment.

"We'll bring him to visit after we explain what's going on," Fugaku added.

"Thank you," Itachi sighed. Because the last thing he wanted was for little Sasuke to lay awake at night over him. He was such a compassionate child. When Sasuke's pet fish had died, he had cried over it for days. He didn't know how well his baby brother would handle something like this.

Itachi tried to send his father home to get some rest, too. But Itachi should have known better. That legendary Uchiha stubbornness had to have come from somewhere. When he woke during the night, he heard his father's quiet snores beside him. It lulled him back to sleep, like a white noise machine.

* * *

A couple days later, the doctor came by.

"Have we been able to go to the bathroom?" she asked.

"Yes," Itachi responded. And each time, Fugaku had guided him to the door and helped him grope around to find the toilet and sink. It was a little embarrassing, but less awful than letting his mother help him.

"Excellent. Let's see those eyes," she said. Itachi held still as she reached around his head. She found the edge of his bandage and began unwinding it.

"Do you feel any pain in them when you move them around?" asked the doctor as she worked. Keeping his lids closed, Itachi moved his eyes up and then down. Left and right.

"Not at all," he responded.

The last of the bandage fell away. She pulled the gauze off his eyelids. Her fingers lightly touched his lids. Pressing to them and then around the edges of his sockets.

"Alright. Let's take this slow. Whenever you're ready," she told him.

Itachi waited for a moment. Slowly opened his eyes. At first, the fluorescent lights made it hard to see. But when his pupils adjusted, he could see the hospital room. The speckled tiles on the ceiling. The curtain that divided his bed from the others in the room.

The doctor hovered in front of him with a flashlight. She moved the light back and forth, staring into his eyes as she did. He followed the motions without being asked.

"Take a look at my ear," she instructed, tapping her left ear. And while Itachi stared at it, she leaned in close. Watched the way his pupils moved and contracted. Did the same with the other eye.

"Any blurriness or spots in your vision?" the doctor questioned.

Itachi shook his head.

"Do you see a ring or halo around this light?" she inquired.

Itachi shook his head again.

"Excellent," she declared.

"Oh. Thank goodness," Mikoto uttered. At the sound of his mother's voice, Itachi looked at her. And she sat there, her hand on her chest. His dad's arm around her shoulders. When she met his gaze, Mikoto smiled. So did Fugaku. And all of this should have been so wonderful and filled with relief.

Except, his mother looked washed-out. Sallow, almost. Her hair looked lighter. His father's complexion seemed grey too.

Itachi looked past them. Out the window. Although he could see the sun shining, the skies looked steely. The trees waving outside the window had ginkgo leaves. All pale like a faded photograph.

"Something's wrong," Itachi whispered.

* * *

There was a name for it: Deuteranomaly.

The doctor sat down to explain. But all Itachi heard was the gurgle of everything pouring down the drain. The rich shades of the world swirled together into something ugly. Like water after it had been used to clean paintbrushes. All muddy and flat.

The hospital kept him for a few more days. Specialists dropped in every few hours. They all poked and prodded at him. Shone lights into his eyes, nodding and muttering to themselves as they jotted down notes. They even sent him to get scans of his brain. But the best answer Itachi got was, "Well, it's just like that sometimes. Color blindness can be a side effect of head trauma."

"It wasn't anything major. You said that he would be fine!" Mikoto exclaimed.

"Well... we were wrong," was all the doctor could say to her.

Fugaku put his arm around her. Mikoto's head whipped around. She was still glowering, a splotch of angry red highlighting each of her cheeks. He didn't say anything to her. Just held her against his side until her breathing evened out.

"You're lucky. It's not a complete loss of color, it looks like. You've just lost some sensitivity to green light," one of the doctors commented.

Itachi wished everyone would just stop talking.

When his parents went home, Itachi lay awake. Clicking through the pictures on his phone of his past assignments. The crimson field of poppies. The cerulean ocean. The blushing skins of peaches stacked in a basket.

It was like he was having a bad dream. Because surely, these lifeless, drab colors weren't his.

Shisui brought Sasuke one day. Sasuke walked in, hands clenched around something. Eyes wide, he stared at the other beds in the room, searching.

"Sasuke," Itachi called.

A smile lit up his entire face. Sasuke ran over, thrusting something out to Itachi with both his hands. Itachi smoothed it out. It was a cluster of little dolls made of white tissues. There were scraps of ribbon tied at their necks. Sasuke had drawn on smiling faces. His fingers were still smudged with the ink.

"Sasuke, what's this?" asked Itachi.

"Teru teru bozu!" announced Sasuke. He fidgeted, looking down at his feet for a moment.

"Aren't those to keep rain away, buddy?" Shisui questioned. He plopped down in the plastic chair with a groan, sounding a million years old. When Sasuke's shoulders drooped, Itachi frowned. He punched Shisui in the shoulder. Shisui's grunt made Sasuke look up.

"Did you make these for me, Sasuke?" Itachi queried.

Rubbing his nose on the back of his sleeve, Sasuke nodded. Itachi beamed at him.

"These are wonderful. You need to teach me how to do this," Itachi declared. Sasuke beamed. He put his hands on the edge of the bed, peering up at him.

"You know what, _Nii-san_? Sensei said that they bring good luck!" he said. Shisui reached out and lifted Sasuke onto the edge of the bed. And then he settled back to listen to Sasuke chatter about everything Itachi had missed. It took a while, but Sasuke managed to talk himself to exhaustion. He fell asleep with his hand on Itachi's leg, curled up onto his side. Itachi stroked his head, smiling down at his baby brother.

Shisui let out a sigh. He drummed his fingers against the armrest. And then he leaned forward, elbows on his knees.

"What're you gonna do?"

Itachi looked up at him.

"Do?" Itachi repeated.

"Don't play dumb, man. I know what you're worrying about," Shisui went on. He watched Itachi continue to pat Sasuke's head.

"I don't know. It hasn't really sunk in yet. I guess I'm just glad I can see at all," Itachi mused. But Shisui's eyes narrowed.

"Itachi..."

"I'm serious. I just want to focus on getting better," insisted Itachi.

* * *

Itachi and Hidan received high marks from all their professors. The black background with lit wooden panels were 'modern but a suitable backdrop', according to their advisor.

Even as his professors shook his hand, Itachi couldn't help but look back at the backdrop again and again. It felt like he had stood on that ladder setting it all up many lifetimes ago. And he just didn't understand what all the teachers were gushing about. It all looked so flat to him.

As the bruises on his body shrunk and the little scabs on his body began to itch, the fall semester ended. His junior year of university was over. His grades were impeccable.

And there was just no point to it all anymore.

Because everything that came from his hands looked like shit. It wasn't just the colors. The textures and the perspectives were all wrong. The stipples from his brush were clumsy. The things that had once come naturally were painfully difficult.

One morning, as he sat painting a landscape, Itachi set his brush down. Taking a deep breath, he picked up the palette knife and jammed it into the canvas. He shredded up the scene of a meadow with poppies because everything was wrong. And the rounded heads of the flowers looked like they were mocking him. Hands still covered in paint, he popped a beer open and downed it all in two gulps. And then he had another one just for good measure.

He attended two weeks of classes in the spring semester before he withdrew for the semester. When he explained to his advisor that he needed a break, the sympathetic look he got in return only made him feel worse.

Itachi settled into a new schedule.

The morning shift at the cafe, steam hissing as he churned out espressos and lattes. On his way back from work, he picked up some beer. Cracked one open as he turned on the TV. Cracked open one after the other, crowding his coffee table with the cans. And the numbness that came with the buzz made things a little easier to deal with.

He knew that his parents worried. Itachi knew how to put on a cheerful voice. He assured them that he just needed a break. But he knew that his mother knew something was wrong. Because she stopped asking to see his artwork. Like she somehow knew that he couldn't draw or paint anymore. That everything that came from his hands was garbage.

Itachi grew his hair out to cover the shiny scar on the back of his head. He could feel the still-tender skin under his fingers whenever he washed his hair. The emotions boiling together into his gut didn't really have a name. Or at least, he didn't know the words to describe them.

"Are you coming back next semester?" Kakuzu asked, pouring him another drink. Itachi caught the way that Kakuzu and Hidan shared a silent look. He ignored it as he tossed back the shochu.

Itachi didn't answer them because he didn't have one to give.

* * *

A year went by. Hidan graduated and immediately got a job with a small but successful production team in Hokkaido. Itachi read the guilt in Hidan's face each time they met. So he stopped responding to his texts and calls. Because it was awful seeing Hidan look _sorry_ for his own successes.

"You've gotten so _thin_. Are you eating?" Mikoto fretted each time she saw him.

"When do you plan to go back to school?" Fugaku wanted to know.

"Will you paint for me again?" Sasuke pleaded.

And it only made Itachi's stomach roil with those unnameable feelings again.

He shoved all his canvases and brushes into a pile in his studio apartment. Covered them with an old sheet. As if that would make him forget the big, gaping hole in his life.

* * *

One by one, Itachi watched his classmates and friends stop reaching out. It wasn't their fault. He didn't expect people to pursue friendship after being ignored 10 or 20 times. Even the most persistent girls eventually gave up.

Kakuzu was the only one who refused to leave him alone. His voicemails were laced with swears and insults about how he was a "shithead for not answering the phone". But he didn't stop reaching out.

So when Kakuzu demanded that Itachi come visit him at his place in Miyagi, Itachi at least read the message before not answering. But when Kakuzu had then sent him a train ticket in the mail, Itachi had struggled to ignore him. Because the manners his parents had instilled in him were marrow-deep. And he couldn't let someone waste money on him. Grumbling and finishing off his beer, Itachi raised himself onto his elbow to call Kakuzu back.

He asked his manager to take a day off. And then Itachi was on the two-hour journey north to the busy city of Sendai.

Kakuzu met him at the station, glaring as he lowered his sunglasses. He wore a leather jacket and a frown.

"Senpai," Itachi greeted him.

"Asshole," replied Kakuzu, still glowering.

Kakuzu had struggled to find a job after university. He was picky, turning down all offers that he considered "beneath him". Until finally, an international school in Sendai had asked him to work as an art teacher.

"I thought you hated kids," Itachi said.

"Still do," Kakuzu confirmed. "But I'm home by 6 and I still have studio time on the weekends. Can't complain too much." And then he made a face.

"By the way, you look like shit," added Kakuzu, looking him up and down.

"You're a teacher?" Itachi repeated, still unable to fully process the idea. Surly Kakuzu with his sharp tongue teaching children to finger paint was inconceivable. Like something out of a nightmare.

"Alright, stop laughing, Uchiha. There's something I need your help with," Kakuzu shifted the conversation.

"And before you say 'no', shut up and listen," Kakuzu growled. He led them around the corner, to the front gates of a large school.

"Our school is holding a special event for _Tanabata_ this year. And they asked me to design the decorations. I mean what're they thinking?" grumbled Kakuzu, pushing past the gate.

"Yeah, Senpai. Asking the art teacher to do art," Itachi replied.

Kakuzu shot him a dirty look. But Itachi only shrugged.

"Anyway, smartass, I need help designing the overall decor. You're good at this stuff. Help me," Kakuzu ordered. And the smile slipped from Itachi's face.

"No way, Senpai," replied Itachi.

"Too bad, kid. It wasn't a request," snorted Kakuzu.

"We really do appreciate you coming in to talk to the children," a voice said from down the hall.

Itachi and Kakuzu looked at each other. It was a Saturday. There were no classes in session today. The school building should have been deserted.

The door to the faculty room slid open. Out came the principal, his bald head gleaming. He dabbed at it with a handkerchief, smiling and bowing over and over again. His eyes darted around.

"Ah! Sensei! Let me introduce you," the principal called.

"Shit," Kakuzu muttered under his breath. He walked over to him, Itachi awkwardly following along.

"This is our art teacher, Abe Kakuzu. He just joined our faculty last year," the principal said. Kakuzu dipped his head in a bow, perplexed.

"Aw. What happened to the old man?"

"Ishida-sensei retired to be with his family," answered the principal. And then he directed a polite hand to the visitor.

"This is Hoshigaki Kisame-san. An alum of our school. And one of our most famous alums, at that," the principal gushed. Kisame gave a smile. The uncomfortable kind tinged with half-hearted modesty.

"He's agreed to come in this week to speak with our students. Isn't that wonderful?" the principal went on.

"Yeah. Wonderful," repeated Kakuzu with significantly less enthusiasm. The principal didn't seem to notice as he mopped at his shining head.

"Although, we would love it if you would also bring-"

"Ehhhh, not the best idea," Kisame interrupted him. And he cast an exasperated look at Itachi who gave him a sympathetic grimace in return. He had no idea what was going on, but he had the feeling that it was something the principal had pestered him about more than once.

"Well, please consider it. The children would be so excited to see her," the principal suggested. Kakuzu's eyes narrowed.

"But I thought **he** was your 'super special alum'," Kakuzu pointed out, making air quotes.

"A little rude," Itachi added in a low voice. The principal flushed. Kisame coughed into his fist in a poor attempt to hide a laugh.

The principal bumbled through a few more sentences before making up some excuse to leave.

Kakuzu squinted up at Kisame.

"Didn't you use to be a- uh... hockey player or something?" Kakuzu demanded.

Kisame crossed his arms across his chest, a smile still on his face. "Figure skater, actually," he corrected.

"Famous, huh?" muttered Kakuzu with a pointed look at Itachi. Itachi elbowed him without meeting his gaze.

"Not a skating fan, I'm guessing?" Kisame asked.

Itachi and Kakuzu both shook their heads.

"Well, _Sensei_ , there's a reason why the old man's so eager to have me here. I'm a pretty big deal lately," Kisame bragged, looking a little smug.

Itachi held back a sigh. If he knew anything about his senpai, it was that he loved being a killjoy.

"Aren't you a little old to be a skater?" Kakuzu jabbed.

The easy grin on Kisame's face faded.

"Senpai!" Itachi hissed, elbowing Kakuzu again.

"What? He can't be _that_ big a deal. I've never even heard his name before," Kakuzu said to Itachi, shrugging. The shit-eating grin on his face said it all.

Kisame's eyes narrowed. He glared at the both of them. And then he checked his watch before he pulled his phone out.

"Don't move," he said before he pressed a few buttons. They could hear the line ringing as he held the phone up to his ear. After four rings, someone picked up.

"Yo. _Chibi_. Are you practicing?" Kisame demanded.

They could hear a female voice from the other end reply: "Huh? Of course I am."

"Good. Don't leave the rink. I'm on my way," Kisame barked before he hung up.

And then he pointed at Kakuzu and Itachi.

"You two. Come with me," he ordered before he turned on his heel.

They watched him storm down the hall in long steps. Itachi looked at Kakuzu. Kakuzu looked back at him.

"I thought you wanted me to help with the decorations or something," Itachi whispered to him.

"Did you _actually_ want to do that, Uchiha? _"_ Kakuzu retorted.

Itachi's scowl said it all.

"Then come on. This sounds way more interesting anyway," Kakuzu then declared. Grabbing Itachi's arm, he dragged him down the hall after Kisame's retreating back.


	29. Chapter 29

**summary** _Who decided this was ok?_

* * *

Itachi and Kakauzu were quiet on the subway ride. Kisame hung onto the hand strap, glowering at them the entire time.

Barely daring to move his mouth, Itachi warned, "If he kills me, I'll come back as a ghost and kill you, Senpai."

"If you kill me, I don't have to pay off my student loans. Fine by me," Kakuzu hissed in return.

The building Kisame led them into was L-shaped, like a Tetris piece. A huge bulletin board hung in the lobby. Brightly-colored flyers were stapled to the cork. A life-sized cardboard cut-out of a girl greeted them by the door. Children and their parents sat on the plastic benches scattered around the room, carrying duffel bags and jackets despite the warm weather outside.

Kisame stopped at the front counter. Tall shelves crowded with skating boots filled the room behind him. He crouched down when Kisame waved at him. When he reappeared, it was to toss a white jacket across the counter. Kisame pulled it on as he ducked under the rope blocking off a doorway. Itachi and Kakuzu followed, still shooting each other worried looks. Kisame pushed open some double doors into a freezing room where all the sound bounced around. It was a sizable ice rink. Walking inside was like being blasted by a wave of freezing air. The walls were bright blue, the supporting beams painted bright yellow. The colors were interrupted by the big banners advertising special classes or the dates of big competitions.

There were small groups of people scattered around the room. A couple of them waved at Kisame, but he wasn't paying attention to any of them.

"Yo! _Chibi_!" Kisame yelled, hands cupped around his mouth. The call echoed back to him.

At the other end of the rink, a girl turned around. Despite the freezing temperature, she wore a black tank top and black leggings. And when she waved, it was with gloved hands.

"You're warmed up, right? Run through the short. I want to see it," Kisame called.

" _Yoka_!" she chirruped in response.

"What'd you bring us here for?" demanded Kakuzu, rubbing his hands up and down his arms. Itachi jammed his hands in the pockets of his jeans. Wiggled his already-freezing toes in his flip-flops. He felt worse for Kakuzu, who was wearing a sleeveless shirt.

" _This_ is why I'm a big deal," Kisame declared with a snort, pointing at the girl.

He waited for the girl to turn and give him a thumbs up. Then Kisame pressed the play button on a set of portable speakers set on the wall of the rink. There was a long stretch of silence. And during this time, the girl moved to the center of the rink. The others around her seemed to take the hint and moved to the edges, out of her way. Some actually got off, leaning against the wall, like they were settling in to watch a movie.

Finally, soft piano music began streaming from the speakers. And the girl began gliding in easy loops around the ice. There was just the melody and the sounds of her skates carving through the surface. Everyone else in the room had gone silent.

A low whistle leaked from Kakuzu's mouth when she launched herself through the air. Elbows tucked into her sides as she spun. She blurred so fast that Itachi wasn't certain how many times she went around. But when she landed, Kisame made an approving noise as he nodded.

Itachi and Kakuzu didn't have a witty retort for that.

Halfway through the song, Kakuzu's phone rang. He stepped outside to take his call, leaving Itachi with Kisame. And Itachi only noticed this because Kakuzu patted his shoulder as he walked past. He couldn't tear his eyes from this girl spinning around like she wasn't affected by the laws of gravity.

After the girl finished her routine, Itachi stood rooted in place, jaw slack. He wasn't sure whether to clap or to bow. He jumped when Kisame slapped his hands down on the side of the rink.

"You under-rotated your salchow!" he called.

"I know!" she yelled back, matching his tone. She swung her arms as she glided around in a circle.

"How was my lutz?" she demanded.

"Better," Kisame said.

She waved her right arm, making loops with her hand.

"I want to run through it again," she declared. Kisame muttered something as he restarted the song. He leaned his forearms on the side of the rink, eyes narrowing. But he must have felt Itachi watching him because he glanced over at him for a second. Kisame motioned for Itachi to come closer. So he did.

"So, you a teacher at the school too?" asked Kisame, his eyes refusing to leave the rink.

Itachi settled in next to Kisame. He rested his arms on the side of the rink too. But that felt too casual so he put his hands in his pockets instead.

"No. I'm a barista," answered Itachi.

"Oh... uh... like... coffee?" Kisame said, obviously trying to be polite and keep a conversation going. Itachi shifted his weight to the other foot. Flexed his toes.

"Well, actually, I was studying scenography. But I'm taking some time off," Itachi amended. He had no idea why he was telling this to a stranger. But he felt a little relieved when Kisame finally looked over at him.

"What's scenography?" questioned Kisame.

"It's the designing and constructing of a performance space. Mostly for concerts, performances," Itachi answered. He watched Kisame's eyebrows rise.

"That's pretty awesome," Kisame commented. And then his eyes were back on the ice. But then he turned his head back.

"Why're you taking time off?" he then asked.

Itachi's eyes widened. That wasn't really a question he'd been asked before. The ones who didn't know never seemed to want to know. And the people who already knew why didn't need to ask.

Itachi took a second to think. He didn't feel particularly comfortable revealing every detail of the last two years to a random person. So he kept it vague.

"I was injured. And it's made it hard for me to do something I used to be really good at," answered Itachi after some consideration. Kisame nodded a few times, like he was absorbing the words. He stood up straight, arms crossing across his chest again.

"You know, before I picked this shrimp up," Kisame began, pointing at the girl, "I was an Olympic silver medalist."

Itachi made a face as he thought. The only time he sat down to watch skating was during the Winter Olympics. And he was certain he would have remembered his mother rooting for a man with blue hair. Or at least have seen him in a newspaper somewhere. As if reading these thoughts cross Itachi's face, Kisame chuckled.

"I skated for Canada, though," he clarified.

"But then I screwed this hip up, I had to call it quits," Kisame went on. He patted his left hip as he spoke.

"Took me years of physical therapy to learn to walk normally again. It sucked," added Kisame.

"That's terrible. I'm so sorry to hear that," Itachi responded.

But then a smile crept up on Kisame's face. "I couldn't even go on tour doing ice shows like most of my friends were doing. I never went to college because I was so busy competing. There was nothing I could do. It was shitty."

Itachi regretted expressing his condolences so early on.

"And then one day I got a letter from some kid in the countryside asking me to be her coach. Said she wanted to win an Olympic gold someday And she spelled my name wrong," Kisame recalled, chuckling. He jerked his chin toward the rink. Itachi turned his gaze back to the girl. She glided past, arms stretched out behind her.

"It's been a little over seven years," concluded Kisame.

"Wow," was all Itachi could think to say.

"Turns out I'm not too bad at this coaching shit," Kisame told Itachi. And he looked over, flashing a grin. Itachi couldn't help but smile in return.

Kisame suddenly scowled, head whipping around like he had heard something. He looked past Itachi, yelling, "Watch your edges!"

"Okay!" the girl replied.

Kisame's expression relaxed again. Resting his chin in his palm, he watched her. His mouth stern, but his eyes soft.

"She never looks lost when she's on the ice. Like she was meant to be there," remarked Kisame. Itachi wasn't sure whether the man was thinking out loud or talking to him. Still, there was a question he wanted to ask.

"Are you proud of her?"

Kisame chortled. Dropping his hand, he leaned forward on his arms. "Who gives a shit? As long as she's proud of herself," he retorted.

And then Kisame tilted his head to look at Itachi. Actually look him full in the face.

"Look, man, sorry if this all sounds preachy to you. I dunno what your deal is, really. Just saying that I can relate," Kisame then said.

Itachi nodded. "I appreciate it," he assured him.

When Kakuzu returned a few minutes later, he and Itachi headed back to the school. Itachi shook Kisame's hand, only realizing later that he had never even introduced himself.

* * *

After the visitors had gone, Sakura stopped by Kisame. Gripping the wall, she leaned down to wipe the snow from her blades. When she stood up straight, she held her hand out. Kisame passed her a bottle. She gulped down water for several seconds before she spoke.

"Who was that? Your friend?" she queried, passing the water bottle back. She wiped her mouth on her arm. Peeled her gloves off and tossed them to the side. Plucking a tissue from the box, she folded it into a square.

"Just some dude. Seemed like he had a lot going on. I gave him some advice," answered Kisame. Sakura tilted her head as she considered this.

"Aw, that was actually pretty nice of you, Coach. Why don't you buy me some ice cream today? Keep that nice streak going," she suggested, fluttering her eyelashes. She reached out to grasp his hand. He snatched it back.

"You think if you act cute, people will just give you a free pass?" huffed Kisame.

Sakura blinked at him as she dabbed at the sweat on her face. And then she smiled.

"But Coach, I **am** cute," she replied.

Kisame glared at her.

"You're a monster," he sighed.

Sakura blew him a kiss before she said: "Love you too, Coach."

* * *

That night, on the way back to the train station, Itachi looked over at Kakuzu.

"Senpai?"

"Huh?" Kakuzu grunted in response. He kicked a pebble, sending it clattering ahead of them.

"Do you think you'll stick with teaching for a while?" asked Itachi.

Kakuzu's shoulders rose and fell.

"Probably. It's not a bad gig. Why?" he replied. But when he studied Itachi's face, his expression changed.

"Although, you have to graduate college before you can think of any of that," Kakuzu added.

They walked the rest of the way in silence.

* * *

Itachi re-enrolled in his classes for the fall semester. Things couldn't go back to the way they had been before. No one ever use the word "vibrant" to describe his work again. And he suspected that his professors were being quite lenient with him on his assignments. They were all aware of what had caused him to take such a long break in the first place.

The only thing that hadn't changed was his mother's reactions to his pieces.

"Are these camellias? They're lovely, Itachi," Mikoto remarked, hands pressed to her heart.

"I tried to get them to look like the ones in your garden," confessed Itachi. He rubbed the back of his neck, adding, "I know it's not exactly the right-"

Mikoto beamed at him. "They're perfect," she told him.

"All that matters is that you're doing your best," Mikoto stated.

Pressing his lips together, Itachi hugged his mother.


	30. Chapter 30

**summary** _Welcome and thanks_

* * *

"But why can't you just get a job in Tokyo?" Shisui questioned. As he spoke, he pulled the long spoon out of the ice cream parfait. He plucked the long, cigar-shaped cookie out of the glass. Chewing on the tip, he stared at Itachi. Itachi sipped his green tea, saying nothing.

"Also. Follow-up question: Why do you hate me?" Shisui went on.

Itachi set his cup down. " _Nii-san_ ," he sighed.

"Oh no. Don't worry about _me_. I just love and care for you. I teach how to shave-"

"My father taught me how to shave."

"How to tie your shoes-"

"My mom did that."

"How to drive-"

"And almost got us killed."

Shisui's eyes narrowed. "So you _do_ hate me," he accused.

"...Clearly that's it," laughed Itachi, shaking his head.

"Why're you moving?" Shisui asked again. He took a bite of his ice cream.

"It's like I told my parents. I think the change will be good for me. I've never lived outside the city before. It'll be a learning experience to be on my own for a bit," answered Itachi.

Shisui raised an eyebrow while he chewed on a slice of strawberry. Itachi handed him a napkin.

"So. That's the bullshit answer you gave to _Ba-san_ and _Ji-san_ , huh?" remarked Shisui. And then he demanded, "So what's really up?"

"It's not bullshit," insisted Itachi. Shisui's eyebrow only rose higher.

Itachi let out a sigh. He crossed one leg over the other, avoiding Shisui's persistent stare. And finally, he opened his mouth again.

"...I just... don't want to be reminded of everything I can't **see** anymore," Itachi admitted, still avoiding Shisui's eyes. The only thing that answered was the clink of Shisui's spoon against his glass.

"Like I can't walk past anything without remembering how it _used_ to look to me. It's just..." Itachi trailed off, rubbing his face with both his hands. He put his elbows up on the table.

Shisui set his spoon down. Licked a drop of ice cream off his thumb. Itachi peered at him from between his fingers.

"You really think moving'll make you feel better?" asked Shisui. He rested his chin on his fist.

"It won't make me feel worse," replied Itachi.

Shisui leaned back in his seat, stretching his arms high over his head. And then he let his arms drape over the sides of the chair, sliding low in his seat. Until his chin touched his chest.

"Well. You still suck. And I hate you for leaving me. But... it makes sense, I guess," concluded Shisui.

* * *

Itachi had found out about the little town of Konoha through his advisor.

"Do you know the name Iwano Deidara?" his advisor queried.

"His senior project was that big statue on the quad. The bird," Itachi replied. It was a massive piece that was several meters tall. He was a school legend, known as the ceramics department's genius.

"So, he was working in a small town in the countryside as an art teacher," his advisor went on. Itachi must have made a face because his advisor sighed. He ran his hand through his red hair going silver at the temples.

"Iwano-san's father was diagnosed with cancer. So he moved out there to be with him," the advisor added. Itachi nodded.

"Apparently he was just arrested for setting the school on fire," the advisor went on. Itachi's eyes widened. His advisor flapped a hand at him.

"It was small. No one got hurt. I'm not surprised, frankly. He was always a little too... avant garde in my opinion."

"I see," was all Itachi could think to say.

"Anyway, I hear you were looking into finding a teaching job. They're hiring," his advisor concluded.

"...Are you sure they'd want another alum from this school... given their past... fiery experience?" Itachi tried to word his concern with some delicacy. His advisor snorted. He leaned forward to straighten the nameplate sitting on the edge of his desk.

"I was in touch with the principal. She said that it was the most exciting thing that's happened to them in years. They didn't seem too upset by the whole ordeal," his advisor assured him. Smirking a little at the memory.

"Anyway, Uchiha-kun, why don't you send them a resume? See what happens?"

And a month later, Itachi was standing at the train station. He unfolded the map he had studied on the long ride over. With just a messenger bag, he headed in the direction of the high school. Which, for some untenable reason, sat on top of a mountain in the center of town. He regretted not listening to Shisui's nagging to exercise when he'd had a chance. He took his time to make sure he wouldn't arrive to the interview drenched in sweat or looking like madman. Which he shouldn't have worried about because his interview wasn't really an interview.

"We want to hire you," the principal declared almost as soon as he sat down.

"Oh," said Itachi.

He vaguely remembered being a little worried. But somehow, he was signing his contract and someone was stamping the official paperwork. Less than two hours later, he was sitting in a bar. Someone pushed a beer into his hand.

"To Uchiha-sensei. Welcome!" the principal declared.

The other teachers cheered, crowding forward to clink their glass against his. He bowed awkwardly at them, still a little unsure of what had just transpired. He took a sip of his drink to be polite.

Food arrived at their table. People began piling his plate high with fried chicken and edamame. He bowed at them again.

"Welcome, Uchiha-sensei. I'm Hatake Kakashi. I teach history," a silver-haired man greeted, reaching across the table. Itachi shook his hand, still a little more than dazed.

"This is Sarutobi Asuma, he's our gym teacher. And next to him is the lovely Sarutobi Kurenai. She teaches math," Kakashi began, gesturing to each person as he spoke. Itachi tried his best to pay attention. But by the time Kakashi had gone around the table, Itachi had forgotten everyone's names, including the silver-haired man who was speaking.

The man sitting to Itachi's right nudged him with his elbow.

"Did the boss-lady hire you in like... five seconds?" he inquired. Itachi nodded. And the other man smirked.

"Did the same thing to me. She's a little crazy, but she's a good person," he assured Itachi. Itachi smiled.

"Thank you... uh..."

"Nara Shikamaru. Don't worry about remembering my name. This whole crew'll be so drunk in a bit that they won't remember either," Shikamaru assured him. That made Itachi laugh. Shikamaru clicked his glass against Itachi's and they both took a sip.

As the night wore on, Itachi learned that the intimate atmosphere of the gathering wasn't him just being paranoid.

"I grew up in this town. These old farts used to be my teachers," Shikamaru told him.

"He loved us so much that he couldn't stay away," Asuma interrupted, popping up on the opposite side of Shikamaru. His back to Asuma, Shikamaru widened his eyes, shaking his head just a little. Itachi took a sip of his beer to hide his chuckle.

During a lull in the conversation, Itachi looked around the bar. It was a modest place with a TV mounted in the corner above the bar. It played a news channel with the volume muted. The shelves behind the bar were stocked with a surprisingly varied selection of bottles. Shikamaru had already explained the home economics teacher was married to the owner of the bar and so she helped out at night. She popped in and out of the kitchen, occasionally sitting down to chat.

There were photos decorating the walls. It looked like some of the teachers were in them, arms thrown around each other, eyes squinting into crescent moons. But there was a poster hanging by the front door that didn't quite fit in with the faded polaroids. It was blue with a name in big kanji. Itachi took a few steps toward it, squinting in the dim light. He realized that it was of a woman wearing a glittering white outfit, one hand on her chest, the other raised high above her head. She wore a crown of flowers

"Oh! This is rare," Shikamaru remarked. Itachi turned around to find Shikamaru looking down at his phone. It vibrated against the table, screen lighting up.

"What? A woman?" Asuma asked, leaning over his shoulder. But his eyes popped open too. He leaned on Shikamaru as Shikamaru answered.

"Hey! It's been a while," said Shikamaru, a smile brightening his face. He paused. And then he snorted.

"Yeah. Ok. We don't miss you at all," he retorted.

The smaller pockets of conversation around the table quieted as the teachers nudged one another.

"Is it-?"

"I think it is!" they whispered.

Shikamaru grimaced, teeth clenching. He drew in a sharp breath, free hand rising to rub the back of his neck.

"Oh... uh... y-yeah. Well... congrats," he fumbled out.

Everyone leaned in closer, scrutinizing Shikamaru's expression. But Itachi lingered by the door, baffled by whatever everyone else seemed to know as they exchanged pointed looks.

"Of course. I'll let everyone know. Yeah. Good luck," Shikamaru concluded before he ended the call. And then he sat there, staring at his phone.

Everyone watched Shikamaru. Waiting.

"What is it?" Asuma finally demanded.

Shikamaru swallowed down the rest of his beer before he spoke again.

"Haruno's getting married."

"WHAT?!" the exclamation came from everyone around the room. Including the bar's other patrons.

"When?" asked Kurenai.

"Today," replied Shikamaru.

"HUH?!" the chorus was even louder this time.

"Yeah, she says she's in Michigan, wherever that is. Told me she'd send pictures later," Shikamaru reported. And, Itachi thought, he looked a little upset at that.

"Who's she marrying?" wondered Kakashi.

"Good question," muttered Shikamaru. Scratching his head, he twisted toward the bar.

Itachi looked around the room. And then back at the poster by the door. He squinted at the kanji. If he read it one way, it seemed to read 'Haruno'. But as he scrutinized her face, he had the feeling that he'd seen it somewhere before.

Conversation gradually resumed. Itachi leaned toward Kakashi.

"Who's everyone talking about?" he queried in a soft voice. Kakashi chuckled. Pulling his face mask down, he took a slurp of his drink.

"Let me get Orochimaru-sensei for you. He's better at explaining than I am," Kakashi replied before he called to the science teacher sitting further down the table.

* * *

The time in Konoha seemed to go by more slowly than in Tokyo. But that wasn't necessarily a bad thing.

At first, some things had felt odd. People greeting him on the streets all knew his name. And it seemed that everyone knew everyone else's business. But other than that, the intimacy of the town was nice in its own way.

"Sensei, you're looking a little thin. Here," the lady selling steamed buns would say, stuffing two extra ones into the bag.

"These are some radishes from my dad's field," Asuma would say, showing up randomly at his apartment. A basket stuffed with the white vegetables held in his arms.

The other teachers made it abundantly clear that he wasn't just welcome at their after-school gatherings. He was necessary. And it was a little funny. How they all rearranged themselves to make a spot for him. Like he had always belonged in their group. Soon, there were pictures of him decorating the walls of Genma's bar.

The most surprising thing was his new job. The first day of classes, he had shown up. And the kids sat in the class, staring at him. Just waiting.

"Okay. So I'm your art teacher," Itachi announced.

Dead silence answered him.

Still, when he instructed them to copy down the diagrams on the board, everyone did so. The first few weeks of class went like this. He taught them perspective and shading. They drew bowls of fruit with charcoal. The scratch of their media against the paper filling the room. Other than saying "good afternoon" and "goodbye", the students didn't really speak to him. Itachi had come to accept that this was the way things would go all year.

And then, about a month into the school year, one of the boys declared, "Sensei, this is my favorite class."

A few of his classmates nodded. Itachi lowered his charcoal. Pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose, he peered past his easel to look at the class. They stared back at him.

"What? Why?" Itachi demanded. The boy who had spoken thought for a moment.

"I don't know. You're just chill. And this stuff is actually kind of fun," he said.

"Yeah, Sensei. The other classes we just sit there and listen. Your class is kind of cool," someone else piped up.

He turned back to his easel and resumed drawing. He was thankful that the big drawing pad hid the blush that rose to his cheeks.

"I see. Well... I'm glad you're having fun," Itachi replied.

* * *

 **End** Part 6


	31. Chapter 31

**summary** _So here we are_

* * *

"Finally," sighed Sakura. She snuggled down into her turtleneck, chin disappearing into the fabric.

After a few false starts, Sakura finally felt safe turning off her air conditioner. Her sandals went in the back of the closet, swapping spots with her boots.

She had pulled all her warmer clothes out of storage. They came out of huge plastic bags, the smell of mothballs wafting from some of them. She laid them out on the floor of her bedroom. With the _shoji_ open, it would help them air out faster.

One of her coats caught her gaze. She ran her fingers over the wool before she could stop herself. The bright brass buttons gleamed when she shifted them. Mashing her lips together, she pulled it out of the pile. And then she began digging through her clothes. Grabbing the ones she knew had come in pink gift boxes.

She couldn't bring herself to throw them away. But they had to go somewhere, out of sight. Because someone had bought them for her, his arm around her shoulders. His silver hair soft against her cheek.

* * *

Sakura remembered Field Day when she was a kid. Hair braided, sleeves rolled up, and cheeks rosy with excitement. Depending on who was on her team, she would cheer and yell advice to the people running around. She remembered one particularly aggressive year when she had finished a relay race with a nosebleed from taking an elbow to the face during the tug-of-war.

Shikamaru never let her live that down. And he certainly wasn't about to start now.

"Really? Haruno-sensei did that?" asked Lee, eyes widening.

Sakura ignored them as she began climbing up a ladder. She held a long string of pennants in one hand. They flapped in the wind. Asuma had already attached the other end to the roof of the school building. Sakura started when she felt the ladder jolt. She looked down to find Itachi steadying the base. She paused to smile at him before she continued climbing.

"And, trust me, you wanted her on your side for the tug-of-war," added Shikamaru. He grunted as he dug the metal pole into the ground. They wanted to make sure the canopies set up around the field wouldn't fly away in the middle of the festivities. On the other side of the tent, Lee did the same.

Sakura tied the end of the pennants to the top of one of the tents. And then she looked over her shoulder to glare at them.

"You're just annoyed because of that one year with the scavenger hunt!" Sakura called to him.

"What's the scavenger hunt story?" Lee questioned.

Shikamaru made a face. He turned away from her. But when he stole a look at her, Sakura was perched on top of the ladder, smirking at him.

"I'd like to hear the story too, Nara-sensei," Itachi chimed in. And when Sakura reached down, he high-fived her.

Kakashi, who had been tasked with drawing lines for the events, paused in the middle of them. He rested one hand on the field marker. The other was holding onto a rumpled old book. Kakashi rested the book on his hip as he looked at them.

"The clue was to find something that annoys you and bring it back to the judges' table. Naturally, most of the students were trying to find their textbooks or their homework," Kakashi explained. Shikamaru close his eyes, shaking his head already. Lee leaned in closer, nodding.

"Then I see Haruno-kun running into the crowd. She picks up Nara-kun and brings him to the judges table-"

Lee was already giggling. Shikamaru remained tight-lipped.

"She puts him in front of us and goes, 'You never said it couldn't be a person, Sensei'," Kakashi concluded.

Lee burst into laughter, clapping his hands at the thought. Itachi chuckled, a fist held over his mouth. When Shikamaru looked over at her again, Sakura stuck out her tongue a little. He glared.

Itachi looked up at Sakura.

"Did you carry him?" he queried. Sakura nodded. Itachi gripped the ladder again as she climbed down. She began taking steps toward Shikamaru, who was already backtracking away from her. He shook his head.

"Don't you dare," Shikamaru threatened her. She grinned, reaching for him with both hands.

"Payback," she simply told him.

As soon as she grabbed his forearm, Shikamaru resigned himself to his fate. He stood helplessly as Sakura draped his right arm over her shoulder. She slung his right leg over the opposite shoulder, letting his weight fall across her back. And when she straightened, she locked her arm across the backs of his knees. The other hand onto his arm.

And Shikamaru lay there like a rag doll. A very irritated doll.

"I hate you," he declared in a flat voice.

"And you're _annoying_ ," she replied in a sing-song voice. She spun them around once, laughing.

Lee's jaw dropped. Itachi leaned against the side of the ladder, shaking his head as he continued to laugh.

"Yeah... that's on you, Nara-kun. You should know better than to start something with Haruno-kun," Kakashi admonished. Sakura continued to hum as she began dancing around, each hop and spin jolting Shikamaru. He locked eyes with Itachi.

Shikamaru mouthed a silent 'help me'. To which Itachi raised both his hands in front of him, shaking his head.

* * *

The next day was Field Day at the high school. Although the air was cool, the sun seemed to still think it was summer. The parents who had come watch took refuge under the canopies, fanning themselves as they watched their children run around.

Sakura snuck back under the teacher's tent. She slipped Gaara a cold drink behind his back. As his fingers closed around the juice, his eyes flitted to her.

"How much do I owe you?" he inquired. Sakura flapped her hand at him before she opened up the water she had gotten for herself.

"Is it okay not to be with your son?" she asked. The elementary school's Field Day had been pushed back to tomorrow. But the middle school was currently holding its Field Day too. Half the parents had chosen to attend the other event, which explained the smaller crowd.

"I asked the principal. I'm leaving in the afternoon to go to him," Gaara answered. He opened his drink and took a sip. He set it down on the table, folding his arms across his chest. Sakura nodded. They exchanged a few more words before she slipped away.

On the other side of the canopy sat Shikamaru and Itachi. Well, Itachi was sitting. Shikamaru slouched, slinking dangerously low as he took up two chairs. Like he was the one exhausted from running around in the sun.

Sakura touched a cold drink to backs of their necks. They both jolted. While Shikamaru gave her a half-hearted glare, Itachi's wide-eyed look melted into a smile.

"Thank you," Itachi said, accepting the juice. Shikamaru snapped the tab of his soda with a nod.

Sakura settled in the empty seat between them, kicking Shikamaru's knee aside to make room.

"Who's winning?" she questioned.

The students had been divided into red and blue teams. This was to prevent cheating. Because Asuma and Kakashi were infamous for cheating to help their homerooms win. According to Itachi, the principal had decided on the color teams a couple years ago. With their students all mixed up in the groups, Kakashi and Asuma's meddling had subsided somewhat.

Sakura's phone vibrated from the pocket of her hoody. The dress code had been relaxed considerably for this day. Instead of her usual blouse and skirt, Sakura had shown up wearing joggers and a short-sleeved sweatshirt.

Sakura pulled her phone out. It was a Facetime request from Haku. The phone continued to vibrate in her palm as she stared down at it. Both Shikamaru and Itachi leaned over to glance at it. Sakura looked back and forth between them.

"Answer it. Who cares?" Shikamaru urged her.

Sakura hesitated for another moment before she slid her thumb across the bottom of the screen.

"GOLD!" Haku announced.

Something smacked against the front of his phone several times. It was too close to the camera for her to get a good look. At least, until Haku pulled back to reveal a gold medal hung around his neck.

Sakura glanced at the time at the top of her screen.

"Are you in China already?" she asked. The phone tilted until it was focused on his face. He fixed his bangs before he nodded.

"Oh. Congrats," Sakura replied. He glared at her.

"Can you at least _pretend_ to be excited?" Haku scolded her. Sakura blinked a few times.

"But this is a qualifier for the Grand Prix. I'd be shocked if you _didn't_ place on the podium," Sakura replied. Someone said something to Haku, he turned his head to reply to them. When the phone moved, she could see the exposed piping on the ceiling and what looked like lockers. Haku's face came back into view.

"I gotta go give an interview," he sighed.

"C'mon. Give me that camera face, Haku-kun," Sakura urged.

His face transformed completely. Mouth curling in a perfect smile, eyes sparkling. Sakura snorted.

"Alright. Go get 'em. Call me back later," she said. Haku gave a limp wave before he hung up.

When Sakura looked up, Shikamaru was looking back at the field. His arm was draped over the back of her chair.

"Sounded excited," he commented.

"Hm. Yeah," replied Sakura, matching his tone. They didn't say anything else about the call.

They waved at Gaara when he headed out to the middle school. At noon, Asuma announced that they were taking a break for lunch. Students began breaking out their bentos. Chattering as they found shade under trees and under the tents with their families. They broke chopsticks apart and laughed as they stuffed themselves with food.

Before Sakura could pull out her lunch of chicken and steamed vegetables, Shizune arrived. She had been busy running the first aid station after Gaara left. But now she deposited an enormous bag on the folding table. She began untying the bag and opening up the boxes within.

Crispy _karaage_ , rolled omelette, and pickled vegetables glistened like the perfect displays in front of stores. In another box was fluffy brown rice. Shizune arranged the big boxes around the table. handing out chopsticks and cups too.

Kurenai arrived a little while later with a thermos of warm tea. She placed a box filled with grilled fish on the table, the skin perfectly charred. She brought along Lee and Asuma who also settled in at the table. Orochimaru joined them with some simple _onigiri._ Kakashi arrived last, setting out a container of potato salad. Despite his looks, Kakashi was a competent cook- which probably explained how he hadn't died after so many years of the bachelor life.

"Did... we agree to all bring something?" asked Sakura, glancing at Itachi and Shikamaru. And then at Lee. Who all looked just as bewildered as she did.

"Don't worry about it, Haruno-sensei," Kurenai assured her as she began piling her plate high with food. And it only occurred to Sakura on her third or fourth bite that she was being wholly spoiled. Even though all the kids were surrounded by their parents and their grandparents, she didn't feel left out at all. Crowded shoulder-to-shoulder around the single table, everyone chattered and poured drinks for each other. Asuma and Shikamaru squabbled over the last bit of _karaage_. Shizune urged Itachi to eat more for the third time.

When Sakura looked over at Orochimaru, he patted her knee. Like he knew what she was thinking.

"Have some more," he said, placing more slices of omelette on her plate. And Sakura laughed.

Towards the end of the school day, Sakura went over to some of the students.

"Would a few of you help pass out water?" she requested to no one in particular. Three girls immediately stood up. They were the ones who regularly visited the library.

"Okay, Sensei!" one of them chirruped. They followed Sakura back to the canopy. They chattered about their classmates and the scores as they took up the trays filled with paper cups.

"Sensei, we heard you used to be a legend at these events," one of them commented. Sakura sighed, laughing a little.

"Yes. A long time ago," she replied.

But the girls frowned at her. "Not _so_ long ago, Sensei. You're still super-young," one of them corrected her.

Sakura said nothing as she handed the girl a tray. She sent them off to distribute the water to their classmates. Sakura lingered in the shade, not quite sure why she couldn't stop smiling.

* * *

As if Field Day had been the signal the weather was waiting for, the summer heat finally retreated. The leaves on the trees began changing colors. The persimmon trees scattered all over town turned orange overnight. Branches sagging as the round fruit began to ripen in the cold. The footsteps of students walking to school in the morning were punctuated by leaves crunching.

Akamaru draped himself over Sakura's legs. His tail tapped out a steady rhythm as she rubbed her hand over his neck and back.

Kiba and Shikamaru lay on the terrace, snoozing on top of the old blanket Sakura had set down to air out in the sun. The hike up Mt. Yufu had been exhilarating in the cool morning. Shikamaru's mother had packed them lunch, which they had enjoyed sitting on flat stones among the orange and red trees. They had headed down the side of the mountain, stomachs packed with sandwiches and green tea. Sakura had driven them back, windows down and a song playing low on the radio.

It had been a struggle to even get Kiba to shower before he fell asleep, stomach bared as his shirt rode up in his sleep. Sakura reached over to yank it back down. He mumbled something in his sleep, as if protesting. Shikamaru had passed out after having a beer, not long after making fun of Kiba for falling asleep like a little kid. Occasionally, Kiba knocked his foot against Shikamaru's or threw his arm over him. Shikamaru didn't even seem to notice. If she didn't wake them up, they would probably sleep all the way until the following morning.

"I can't believe I've never gone hiking before," Itachi commented. Sakura looked at him to find him swiping through his phone. Looking through the photos he had taken on their walk. She scooted over to get a better look. He held his phone out to her.

"A lot of people come down here just to see the mountains in the autumn. They almost look like they're on fire," Sakura commented. She looked up when she felt Itachi's eyes on her.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing," Itachi replied, shaking his head a little.

Akamaru let out a yawn, eyelids drooping. Sakura's gaze drifted down to the white dog. She scratched his chin.

"You take it easy too, bud. You've had a long day," she murmured, stroking between his ears. As she continued to shower Akamaru with affection, Sakura completely missed the way Itachi looked at her. A smile lingering on his lips as he watched her bend down to kiss the top of Akamaru's head.


	32. Chapter 32

**summary** _Good morning, sunshine._

* * *

Sakura didn't know exactly when. But at some point, she had started to take Akamaru on his morning walks. More precisely, Akamaru started showing up in the morning expecting a walk. But Akamaru was a good boy, so he never howled or made a fuss. He sat on her front steps, waiting for her to leave for her run. His fluffy tail sweeping across the welcome mat.

How Akamaru left the house and crossed town was a mystery to Kiba and to everyone else.

"Maybe he leapt over the fence," conjectured Shikamaru. They all turned to look at the dog currently bounding through piles of leaves. His head poked out. And then, snuffling, he shook a stray leaf off his nose.

"Akamaru," Itachi called. Akamaru's head jerked up, ears twitching. Itachi grabbed one of the roasted sweet potatoes sitting in front of him. He ripped off a chunk and held it up. Akamaru sniffed. Everyone watched as Itachi tossed the potato high into the air. Akamaru sprang off the ground to snatch it from the sky.

Sakura's mouth hung open as she watched Akamaru lick his chops. He sniffed at Itachi's hand, eyes pleading for more.

"...Akamaru, are you a dog or a pogo stick?" she whispered.

Kiba rubbed his chin.

"He totally could have jumped," Shikamaru decided.

"Yeah," Sakura agreed. She broke off another piece of potato and held it out for Akamaru to munch on.

* * *

"Anything interesting going on with you?" Ino asked. Sakura could hear her spoon clinking against the bowl. Maron let out a soft mewl from somewhere, the bell on her collar chiming.

Sakura sat down on the mat. Her phone sat in the blue bunny stand. She adjusted it so that the camera pointed up at her face instead of her feet. She stretched to the right, arms extending up, over her head.

"Nothing much. I saw that interview you did. The one about how messed up your feet are?" Sakura told her. Ino crunched away at her granola.

Sakura had notifications set up. Any time her friends' names were mentioned, the app emailed her the news article. Ino's interview had popped up the other day. And it was a testament to just how much Sakura loved her that she forced herself to read the entire thing, even though it was in English.

"Yeah and it sucks because I can't wear sandals... like ever," sighed Ino.

"Me neither," Sakura replied.

Ino laughed a little as she said, "Ugly feet sisters?"

"For life," answered Sakura.

"Anything interesting up with you on Planet Nowhere?" Ino then inquired. Sakura switched legs, bending over to the left instead.

"Uh... not much, I guess," Sakura mused. And then she added, "Well, I started a project in the library. I'm trying to have a new theme each month and change up displays. Get at least _some_ of the kids reading."

Ino retorted, "I've literally never seen you read anything except for the label on a tube of Bengay."

Sakura leveled her with a look.

"So, sounds like you're liking this job, huh?" Ino then observed. Sakura nodded. She straightened. Clasping her hands behind her back, she stretched her arms out behind her.

"It's quiet, the hours are good, and the people aren't bad either," Sakura told her.

Ino set her spoon in her empty bowl. She pushed it aside before she grabbed her phone. The kitchen blurred past behind her. Sakura glimpsed Maron sitting on the counter. The cat hopped down and followed as Ino moved to the living room.

"Oh yeah. You know, like, _everyone_ ," Ino recalled. And then she rested her cheek on her hand. She wrinkled her nose. "Doesn't it bother you that there's no privacy or whatever?"

Sakura shook her head. "No. It's nice always having someone around. I kind of missed it. Like I mentioned that dryer was being annoying, so Inuzuka's coming by to look at it."

Ino tapped her chin as she asked, "Okay, remind me real quick. Is Inuzuka the one who looks like a pineapple or the one with the dog?"

Sakura burst out laughing.

"INO!" she scolded.

"What?" responded Ino, laughing too.

Ino updated Sakura on the latest gossip. She lamented for a bit about how hard it was to find a guy who understood how busy she was.

"Like, if I don't pick up your calls, _Chad_ , it's because I'm at rehearsal until 1am, not because I'm out sucking d-"

"Ino," interrupted Sakura.

Ino huffed. And then she fell onto her back, holding the phone above her with both arms.

"Sorry. I'm just annoyed lately. I wish we were both back in Michigan sometimes," Ino confessed. And Sakura agreed a little with her.

When they had met, Ino had been a dancer in a local ballet company. Despite being born in America, Ino was fluent in Japanese. Adjusting to English everywhere had been a struggle for Sakura. Talking to Ino had been a relief. It was a bonus that they could complain about being sore together.

"Yeah, but look where you are, Ino. You're in the New York City Ballet. Just like you always dreamed," Sakura reminded her.

"I know., I know. I should be grateful," Ino sighed. She rolled onto her side.

"It's just... I feel... you know?" Ino mumbled. Her cat climbed onto the back of the sofa, collar tinkling gently.

Sakura smiled. "Yeah. I know what you mean."

* * *

Sakura's project at the library kept her more busy than she was used to. November's theme had taken a lot of brainstorming. Which mostly involved Sakura and Orochimaru thinking as Kakashi and Shikamaru sat eating peanuts. But she had decided that the theme for the library in November should be 'Mystery'.

"How does autumn have anything to do with mystery?" Kiba demanded, lying on the floor of the living room. He stretched out on his side, foot resting on her wall. Sakura grimaced at him.

"Can you be a little less disgusting, please?" she requested.

"Don't wanna," Kiba retorted. And he unleashed a proud fart.

"NARA, DO SOMETHING!" Sakura groaned.

Shikamaru leaned over to kick Kiba's arm. Without the support, his chin hit the floor.

"Dude!" Kiba griped. He scrambled to his feet to exact his revenge. But the doorbell rang, so Sakura escaped before she could get caught up in their scuffle.

Sakura opened up the front door, squinting a little against the sunlight. A red truck sat idling outside the front gate. A man wearing an equally bright polo shirt waited on the doorstep. He held out a clipboard.

"An express delivery?" Sakura read off the paper. She signed her name at the bottom.

"From Osaka," he added. He accepted the clipboard and then handed over a box.

"Enjoy!" he said before he walked back toward his van. Sakura leaned against the front door, watching him. And as his engine rumbled to life, she shook the box. There was no sound. Sakura let the door swing shut behind her as she went back inside the house. She passed by the living room, where Shikamaru sat on Kiba's back. Kiba seemed rather cheerful in his defeat.

"Yo, Haruno, what's that?" he asked. Shikamaru turned his head toward her too.

"No idea," said Sakura as she walked past, straight into the kitchen. She could hear Kiba grunting and some thumping before they followed her.

Itachi sat at the table, fingers flying over his keyboard. The wi-fi had stopped working in his apartment. And since Shikamaru's parents had people over, he had settled in Sakura's kitchen to get some work done. Akamaru lay at Itachi's feet, like a big shag rug. He opened his eyes, ears perking up a little when Sakura set the box on the table.

Sakura rummaged in the drawer for a box cutter. Slicing through the layers of tape, she opened up the box. Inside was a styrofoam cooler. And inside the cooler were three cheesecakes. The perfect amount of fluffiness that jiggled when she shook the box. The golden-brown tops were stamped with the logo of a famous bakery in Osaka. Tucked into the edge of the box was a blue paper.

Sakura sat down to read it.

 _I remembered how much you liked sweets. I hope to see your triple lutz- triple toe again someday._

 _-U_

Next to the initial was a drawing of a smiling face with the tongue sticking out.

"Whoa. That's a lot of cheesecake!" exclaimed Kiba. Akamaru put his paws up on the table to sniff at the package. But Kiba pushed him away.

"You'll get diarrhea, Akamaru. No way," Kiba admonished him. The dog's ears drooped. He slunk under the table to place his head on Sakura's lap. With big eyes, he sulked. Because Sakura was always more willing to slip him treats when Kiba said no. Sakura scratched down the side of his neck with her free hand.

"Isn't this place famous?" Shikamaru asked, squinting to read the name of the bakery stamped in the top of the cakes. Itachi typed out a few words and leaned in closer to see what was on his screen.

"Apparently all the cakes sell out within a couple hours of opening," he read out loud.

All three of them turned when they heard a clatter. Kiba set down a stack of plates on the counter.

"Haruno. Forks. Where," Kiba demanded.

Sakura gave a helpless laugh. "That drawer, Conan the Barbarian," she sighed, pointing.

Itachi busied himself making coffee. Kiba began slicing the cake into neat little wedges. Shikamaru plopped down next to her. He picked up her right hand, pointing out a tiny cut on her knuckles. Sakura shrugged.

Kiba plated four slices of cheesecake. And he was careful to push them away from the edge of the table where Akamaru's curious nose poked around. He left a fork on the edge of each plate before he settled in a chair. Akamaru, still sulking over being left out, got up and moved to lay down by Itachi instead.

"Drama queen," muttered Kiba.

Sakura carved a big chunk of cheesecake off the slice and shoved it into her mouth. Kiba stared at her.

"Can you be a little less disgusting, please?" he mocked her in a high-pitched voice.

"Don't wanna," Sakura mocked in return.

They snickered as they took bites of the cake. It was Japanese-style cheesecake. Fluffy and spongy. And the slices jiggled when they shook the plates. Which Kiba did with glee, laughing just a little too much. Until Shikamaru flicked him in the ear.

"So? Who's the mysterious U-san?" Kiba queried a little while later, eyebrows waggling. Sakura rolled her eyes as she stuck a bite of cheesecake in her mouth.

"Utakata-san. He's working as a figure skating correspondent for Fuji TV. I guess he's covering the NHK Trophy this season," Sakura replied. Which made sense, since the delivery had come from Osaka. The competition didn't start until tomorrow, but of course Utakata would be there a little early.

The smile melted off Kiba's face. He shot a panicked look at Shikamaru who only shook his head at him. Sakura ignored all this to take another bite of her cake. She thanked Itachi when he set a mug of hot coffee down in front of her. He poured out cups for Kiba and Shikamaru too before he sat with his own drink. Sakura pushed his slice of cake across the table to him.

Itachi's gaze flickered from Kiba to Shikamaru.

"... Who's Utakata-san, if you don't mind me asking?" Itachi queried.

Hands on his cheeks, Kiba made a face like he was screaming. Sakura chose to ignore him again as she poked at her cheesecake. Spearing a bit on the ends of her fork, she held it up to the light.

"He's my ex-husband's best friend," Sakura replied.

Kiba's forehead hit the table.

"Oh," Itachi said. Pursing his lips, he looked down at his cake.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have pried," Itachi amended. But Sakura flapped a hand at him.

"Not talking about it doesn't make it disappear. Besides, it's not like I divorced _him_ ," she sighed.

Kiba made a small noise, almost like a duck being sat on.

Itachi's eyebrows rose.

"That's his 'I'm uncomfortable with this topic' sound. Don't worry about it," Shikamaru informed him.

"Okay. Let's talk about the time Inuzuka got his tongue frozen to a pole," Sakura declared.

The duck noise grew louder in response.

They parted ways soon after that. Sakura claimed that she had stuff to do. So her friends headed off, calling out various greetings. Sakura stood in the doorway, waving as she watched them head down the street. When they turned the corner, Sakura shut the door, letting out a deep breath.

Sakura settled back at the kitchen table. Cheek in her hand, she finished off her last bite of cheesecake. The sweetness crawling at a snail's pace across her tongue.

* * *

Kiba stopped walking.

"Do you think Haruno's crying right now?" Kiba wondered arms crossed behind his head. Shikamaru stopped too, hands deep in his pockets. Itachi's eyes widened.

"She was smiling," Itachi pointed out. He glanced over his shoulder, back towards the house they had just left.

"Shouldn't we...I mean..." Itachi fumbled as he looked back at his two companions. And it struck him as odd how helpless they both looked. And then Kiba let out a long breath between his teeth.

"She kicked us out for a reason. I mean... she probably wanted her privacy?" Kiba speculated. They took a long moment just staring at each other. And then Kiba crouched down, scratching his hands through his hair.

"Aw, man, this is making my head hurt!" he complained.

"Let's give her some space for now, Inuzuka. We'll make up an excuse to call her out tonight," Shikamaru decided. He stepped over to Kiba, holding out his hand. Kiba grasped it, letting Shikamaru pull him to his feet. Heaving a sigh, Shikamaru kicked at a pebble near his foot.

"Man, I need a beer," he muttered. Sighing, Kiba agreed. They both looked at Itachi.

"Come with us, Uchiha," Kiba offered.

Itachi stole one last glance toward Sakura's house. And then he shook his head. Gesturing to the laptop bag slung over his shoulder, he answered, "I should head home. Hopefully the wi-fi is back on and I can finish my work." Giving an apologetic smile, Itachi turned around to walk down the block, toward his apartment.

He walked up the stairs to the second floor of the white building. Orochimaru had hung a plastic bag on the doorknob. Inside were a few oranges. Itachi had to smile at that. Orochimaru had just been telling him the other day how important it was to get enough vitamins from his food.

Itachi left the oranges on the kitchen counter. He sat down on the floor next to his bed. When he cracked open his laptop, it connected to the internet. The same document from before sat open, cursor blinking as it waited for him. And he sat there, fingers hovering over the keyboard.

Shoulders drooping, Itachi closed his computer. Mashing his lips together, he crossed his arms over his chest. And he thought long and hard about what he was about to do. But it didn't take him long to come to a firm decision.

Scrambling to his feet, Itachi shoved his feet back into his sandals. He hurried down the walkway, descended the stairs. Soles of his shoes slapping against his feet as he hurried down the sidewalk. He broke into a run at the end of the block, arms pumping at his sides. Ignoring the way that people stared at him as he sprinted past.

He found himself knocking on Sakura's door a little harder than he had intended. When there was no response, he knocked again, one hand resting on the door frame. Chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath. Just as he began contemplating calling her, the door cracked open.

Sakura peered out at him. Face puffy and the tip of her nose red. Her eyes widened. She rubbed her hand over her face, trying to rub away the traces of tears lingering on her cheeks. She sniffed a few times.

"Uchiha-sensei," she said, voice a little scratchy. She cleared her throat before she tried again. "What're you doing here?"

Itachi stared. Because he hadn't thought to come up with an excuse. He had just sort of bolted over without a plan. Mercifully, Sakura was quiet as he tried to think up something to say. After several agonizing seconds, his brain managed to generate words.

"The library," he declared.

"The library?" she repeated.

"Are you done making the display for this month? Do you need help with anything else? I forgot to ask you while I was here," Itachi told her. And as she stared back at him, Itachi was painfully aware that his lie fell flat. There was no way she believed in that flimsy excuse. An idiot could see that he had pulled it out of his ass.

Very slowly, Sakura's mouth puckered. For a moment, he couldn't tell if she was going to cry or not. It was so hard to tell. She sniffed again. And when she met his gaze again, she was smiling.

"Actually, there are a few things I'd like some help with," she replied.

She washed her face before they walked to the school together. They spent the afternoon cutting leaves out of colored paper and punching holes to thread string through them. Itachi painted a sign to display just inside the library door. His brush stippling gold and crimson leaves down the side of the poster.

They didn't discuss her crying or Itachi's bullshit excuse. Other than the one time, during a lull as Sakura rearranged some books and Itachi stood angling the sign by the door.

"Thank you," Sakura said, looking down at the cover of a thick novel.

"Of course," answered Itachi, nudging the sign to the left.


	33. Chapter 33

**summary** _A little something._

* * *

Shikamaru sat at the shogi board, arms crossed. His foot tapped in time to the song playing from inside the house. The doors to the terrace were wide open. Kiba lay in the newly-freed space on his stomach, face held up in his hands. The sheets draped across the clothesline flapped in the background.

Itachi picked up a wooden piece and dropped it onto another square.

Shikamaru promptly rearranged one of his pieces.

"Checkmate," he declared.

Itachi sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "You're tough, Nara-sensei." Shikamaru smiled a little before he began resetting the board.

"Hey! Can someone come help me for a sec?" Sakura's voice floated from inside the house. Kiba hoisted himself up on his forearms, like he was getting ready to stand. When Itachi wasn't looking, Shikamaru grabbed one of the shogi pieces off the board and flung it. It smacked Kiba on the arm. Kiba glared at him. Shikamaru made a face, eyes darting pointedly from Itachi's turned back to the house. When Kiba continued to stare, Shikamaru threw another piece. It caught Kiba in the chin this time. Kiba still looked lost.

Rolling his eyes, Shikamaru nudged Itachi's leg with his foot.

"Loser goes," he said. Itachi gave a good-natured shake of his head as he got to his feet. He stepped around Kiba to head inside the house. Kiba's eyes followed him before he looked back at Shikamaru.

"Really?" he asked. Shikamaru didn't answer. He busied himself setting the wooden tiles back in the right spots. Kiba rolled onto his back, arms splaying out at his sides. He crossed his right leg over his left knee, considering it for a while.

"Huh... okay," Kiba declared to the heavens.

* * *

"Anything you'd like to say to your fans?" the reporter asked.

Haku smiled, one of his dimples showing. "Um, well, of course I want to thank them. They've been with me through the best and the worst seasons. And it makes such a huge difference knowing that there are people really cheering me on." The interviewer nodded. But then the glint in Haku's eye changed.

"But there is _one_ special fan I'd like to address," he added.

Sakura lifted her head. She raised a chunk of steamed broccoli to her mouth. At the bottom of the screen was a banner that read _Shimizu Haku, 2-Time World Champion_.

"You'd better keep your promise," Haku then said, pointing directly at the screen.

Sakura's teeth crunched through the broccoli.

"Yeah sure. As soon as you fix that sloppy right leg," she retorted.

Shizune turned to look at her. "Are you talking to the TV, Haruno-sensei?" she asked. And then she looked at the TV on the other side of the faculty room.

Asuma had found it while cleaning out his home a couple weeks ago and brought it to school. Sometimes it played the morning news on mute or re-runs from last night's soap opera. But when there was a skating event on, everyone agreed that Sakura had absolute control over the remote.

"Are you talking about one of his quads?" Orochimaru asked, settling next to her. The rolling chair creaking under the new weight. He had gone back to his office to grab his glasses.

"The toe loop. He's been under-rotating it a lot," answered Sakura. Orochimaru adjusted his glasses before he opened up his laptop. He already had two windows open.

On the left side was a website that listed the starting order for the men's singles. On the right side was a spread sheet.

"I'm a little worried for our Haku. That boy from Russia has been doing well lately," remarked Orochimaru, refreshing the page on the left side.

Sakura shrugged. She pointed at the TV with a piece of chicken held between her chopsticks.

"He gets nervous during the big competitions and falls a lot. As long as Haku skates a clean program, he'll be fine," replied Sakura.

"And then there's that kid from America. They're calling him the quad king," Orochimaru went on. Sakura paused in the middle of chewing as she considered this. And then she resumed eating. She nodded as she swallowed her food.

"Yeah, he's a beast. But he's still developing his artistry. I can guarantee that Haku still has that edge over him this season," Sakura told him. With that, she closed the container that she had packed her lunch in. All that was left were a few stray bits of broccoli that had fallen off the florets. She placed her chopsticks on top of the lid before she took a long swig from her water bottle. Orochimaru stared at her over his glasses.

"Why do you say that?" asked Orochimaru.

"We're very excited to see how Shimizu- _senshu_ performs today. Notably, both his short and free programs were choreographed by Haruno Sakura this season. Many see it as her last gift to the skating world," the reporter said, looking straight into the camera now. As the reporter went on about how it was well-known how close Sakura and Haku were, and how they trained under the same coach, Orochimaru's jaw dropped.

"Oh. The first skater's going on, Sensei," Sakura said, pointing at the TV. Trying her best to put on a serious face.

Unsurprisingly, Haku placed first for his short program. He lost points for under-rotating his toe loop. And Sakura made a mental note to chew him out over it the next time they spoke. They didn't have a chance to watch the concluding interviews and press conference because lunch time was over. She waved goodbye to the other teachers in the faculty room before she headed to the library. To her surprise, Naruto was sitting at one of the wooden tables.

"Naruto, the bell's about to ring. What're you doing here?" she demanded. He sprang to his feet, grinning.

"He got first!" Naruto declared. Sakura smiled, leaning against the counter.

"Yes he did. You're excited, huh?" replied Sakura. Which was a stupid question to ask someone who had a Haku keychain dangling from his backpack.

"I don't want to be a pest, but... could you do me a favor, _Nee-chan_?" asked Naruto, taking a few steps toward her. The puppydog eyes already on full strength. Sakura glared.

"I mean, _Sensei_ ," he amended. Her expression relaxed.

"Could you tell him that I say 'congrats'?" he requested. Practically quivering with excitement. Sakura let out a sigh. As if she could say no to that face.

"Sure. Now get to class," she relented. Naruto did a silent happy dance. (This was a library, after all.) And then he squeezed her in a quick hug before he ran off to class.

* * *

The following day was a Saturday. Which was a blessing for Sakura, because it meant that she could watch skating without worrying about any interruptions. But because the events wouldn't take place until later the evening, Sakura found herself with a free day.

She went on a run with Akamaru before heading to the rink. Itachi dropped by a little while later. He held up several ovals of tinfoil, waving them around to get her attention. Sakura held her arms out at her sides, taking off on her left foot. The rink spun past two and a half times before she landed on her right skate. She pulled her earbuds out as she glided over to Itachi.

"Hi!" she said, trying to catch her breath.

Itachi leaned on the edge of the rink, arms dangling in front of him. He held out one of the foil packages out to her. Sakura accepted it with both hands. Her eyes widened.

"Ooh! Warm!" she exclaimed.

"I ran into Nara-kun. He asked me to drop these off," Itachi told her.

Sakura bit the wrist of her glove. With a jerk of her head, she peeled it off her hand. Still holding the glove between her teeth, she began pulling the foil off the sweet potato. Steam rose in little spurts, making her wince. Laughing, Itachi reached out. She handed the potato over.

"Are you not good at handling hot things?" asked Itachi. He began unwrapping the potato. He blew on it a little, but managed the whole affair with fewer theatrics.

Sakura pulled her other glove off. Then slapped both down on the side of the rink. The reclaimed her potato with eager fingers wiggling.

"Thank you! I was starving!" sighed Sakura before she took a bite. Blowing and wincing as the still-steaming food burned the roof of her mouth. Itachi watched her eat, laughing at her changing expressions. He rested his cheek on his palm, eyes drifting down to his watch before they moved back up to her face.

"So you haven't had lunch yet?" guessed Itachi.

"Nope. I was going to eat when I got home. My usual gourmet affairs," replied Sakura. They laughed together at that.

It had become a running joke between them. When one of them inevitably ruined food with their awful cooking skills, they sent the other a picture. Usually with some caption like 'Iron Chef status' or 'Bon apetit'. Just last night, Itachi had sent a photo of steak that had turned into charcoal with the message 'If I squeeze this, it might turn into a diamond'.

That had given her a good laugh.

Sakura took another bite of potato. When she looked up, Itachi was miming rubbing the right side of his mouth. Sakura copied him, but on the wrong side. He laughed a little.

" _You_ do it then!" she huffed, leaning in close. His thumb rubbed the crumbs off her face, surprisingly gentle. She drew back, rubbing her palm over the spot he had just touched. Like she was checking to make sure he had done his job properly.

After she had finished the sweet potato, she drank some of her water. It had helped soothe the rumblings deep in her stomach. But she knew it wouldn't last for long. And as if reading her mind, Itachi held up the second potato.

"No. That's alright. I think I'll run through this a few more times and call it a day," answered Sakura.

It surprised her a little when he didn't budge. Instead Itachi stood there, unwrapping the sweet potato to eat it himself. She wasn't bothered by having company, though. She stuck her earbuds back in, starting a new track. She did a couple laps around the rink, shaking out her shoulders as it played through the introduction. Her routine didn't start until the second verse.

But on the cue, her blades angled. They cut through the ice, snow rising off the surface as she gathered speed. Her eyes drifted shut as she let the beats guide her movements. The music flowed through her, filling her all the way to her fingertips. Her wrists softening as she raised her arms above her head.

The first jump went perfectly. A triple flip was one she had mastered during her junior days. But as she transitioned into the axel, she could feel that her balance was off. Her hands flew out, catching her before her face could hit the ice. Palms stinging, she got to her feet. Out of the corner of her eyes, she could see that Itachi had stopped eating.

This wasn't the first time she had fallen, though. And it certainly wasn't the worst. She scooped up a handful of snow and rubbed it between her hands to ease the worst of the pain as she took off again. She had to focus for a moment to figure out which part of the routine the song had moved onto. Sakura eased back into the rhythm like she had never left it. Her eyes drifting shut, just for a second, as the cold air whipped past her cheeks.

The triple lutz- triple toe came to her easily. Her left leg swung around after the lutz. Toe pick digging into the ice to launch her into the consecutive jump. The world blurring past too quickly for her to see properly. Just her body felt how right that landing was.

As the song came to a close, she spun. One hand reaching for the ceiling, the other held close to her chest. And she knew that if she drew her arms close to her body, her rotations would speed up. If she held them out, the rotations would slow. She knew what would happen if she angled her blades one way, how they would sound grating against the ice.

But as she turned toward the other side of the rink, she didn't realize that Itachi would be turning his head to dry his eyes on the sleeve of his shirt. She hurried over to him.

"Are you alright?" Sakura demanded. When she reached for him, he caught sight of the scrapes across her palms. The deepest one still oozing little droplets of blood.

And Itachi began to chuckle, baffling her. She just stood there, staring at him as he finally lifted his head. "You're really incredible. Do you know that?" he asked her.

"Huh?" was all she could say in return.

Sakura plucked a few tissues from the box resting on the rink. When she handed them over to him, Itachi used them to dab at her palms instead. He continued laughing like he had just witnessed something incredibly funny. And then he closed her fingers around the tissue to keep pressure on the bleeding.

"You're just used to this, aren't you?" Itachi inquired.

Finally. Something he said that made sense to her.

"Well, yeah. For every time I nail a landing, I'd guess I've fallen about a thousand times? Maybe more," Sakura said, head tilting to one side as she did the calculations. And then her gaze turned back to Itachi. He slowly released her hand, like he hadn't realized he was still holding it.

"It's not worth crying over, though," she added.

Their eyes met. And Itachi smiled again. But it was different this time. He nodded.

"You're right," he agreed.

* * *

Sakura decided that this was a good point to stop for the day. Itachi insisted that he was alright, but she wasn't quite sure if she believed him. She unlaced her boots and stepped into sneakers. Slipping the covers over her blades, she slung her skates over her shoulder.

"Come on. Minato-san probably wants to resurface the ice before the afternoon classes," Sakura said, jerking her head toward the door. Kushina waved at them as they walked past.

Itachi followed her through the lobby, outside the building.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Sakura asked one more time as they headed down the road. They kept to one side, crunching through gold and orange leaves.

"I'm fine," Itachi assured her. But she could still feel his eyes on her when she looked away.

They walked for several more minutes before Sakura squinted at something up ahead. Hands in her pockets, she craned her neck to get a better look.

"Is that a child?" Itachi murmured. Sakura's eyes widened.

"Mirai-chan?" Sakura called. The child's head turned toward her. Sakura took off in a run, leaves scattering in her wake. Her duffle bag banging against her thigh. She crouched in front of the little girl, reaching out with both hands. Mirai grasped them, grinning.

"Sakura-tan!" she exclaimed. She waved their joined hands around.

Mirai was all bundled up in a purple sweater and boots. A little crossbody bag in the shape of a frog completed her ensemble. Sakura lifted her head, looking around the street for any sign of Asuma, Kurenai, or even Old Man Sarutobi. But all she could see were some of the neighborhood kids.

Sakura heard leaves crunching behind her as Itachi caught up.

"Good morning, Mirai-chan," Itachi said. Mirai's eyes widened.

"Good morning, Sensei," she replied, bowing a little.

"Mirai-chan, where are Mama and Papa?" Sakura asked. Mirai's hands slipped out of hers. She raised them high in the air.

"Not here! I'm by myself!" declared Mirai. Sakura began fumbling around her jacket for her phone.

But she stopped when she heard Itachi ask, "Are you out on your first errand, Mirai-chan?"

Mirai nodded. And then she reached inside her vest pocket to pull out a piece of stationary. It was yellow with little chicks decorating the borders. Sakura recognized the neat handwriting. Mirai squinted at the paper.

"Um... Mama wants... k.. ka..." Mirai tried to read. Itachi tilted his head to read.

"Ketchup?" he suggested.

Mirai's ponytail bobbed as she nodded. "Ketchup and... a kiwi." And then she looked into Sakura's face.

"Mama is busy so I'm helping!" she announced.

That didn't stop Sakura from fretting. Every child had their first errand. Moms and dads sent their children out to learn to be independent. Usually it was to go buy something simple or to deliver something to a neighbor. But Mirai was so tiny. And her house was on the north side of town, which meant that she had already taken a wrong turn by coming this way.

Sakura cringed. She wanted so desperately to take Mirai to the store. But by doing so, she would get in the way of Mirai learning an important lesson.

As Sakura sat fretting, Itachi crouched beside her. So that he was eye level with Mirai.

"Actually, Mirai-chan, you reminded me that I need to go to the store today. Do you think you could tell me how to get there?" Itachi requested. Mirai's brow furrowed. She looked at the direction they had come from. And she spotted the ocean in the distance. Then she turned to look behind her. Realization lit up her eyes.

"The store is there!" she declared, pointing in the right direction.

Sakura let out a sigh of relief.

Itachi got to his feet. Holding his hand over his eyes, he stared out into the distance.

"Really? Do you think you could help me, Mirai-chan? I think I might get lost," Itachi asked, looking back down at the little girl. She seemed to consider this carefully. And then she held up her hand.

"Okay," Mirai agreed. Itachi grasped her hand. And then he turned his head to look at Sakura.

'Thank you,' she mouthed. Itachi winked before Mirai began pulling him down the street.

"You have to hold hands so you don't get separated. Papa says so," Mirai told Itachi.

"Hm. Your papa is smart, Mirai-chan," Itachi replied as they headed toward the grocery store.

* * *

There was a knock on Sakura's door about about an hour later.

"I'm out here!" she called from the terrace. There was a pause. And then she heard footsteps crunching through the leaves. Itachi's head popped up around the corner.

"Sarutobi Mirai successfully bought her ketchup and kiwi," he reported.

Sakura sat up straight, her book falling into her lap.

"Thank goodness. But that took so long," she remarked, glancing down at her watch. Itachi walked the rest of the way over to her. He sat on the terrace, kicking off his shoes before he crossed his legs.

"I secretly followed her to make sure she got home safe, of course," Itachi added. And Sakura imagined him hiding behind telephone poles and mailboxes as he watched the toddler amble down the street. She laughed until she noticed him setting a plastic bag down beside him.

"What's that?" Sakura queried.

"Well, I told Mirai-chan that I had to buy something. It would be suspicious if I just went into the store and stared at her the whole time," replied Itachi. He pulled out two convenience store bentos. They were still a little warm as he slid one over to Sakura.

"I know you absolutely _love_ cooking for yourself. Sorry to ruin your day," he said to her, holding out a pair of chopsticks.

Accepting the chopsticks, Sakura smiled.

Breaking the chopsticks apart, she declared, "Bon apetit."


	34. Chapter 34

**summary** _Bright days_

* * *

"Where's Uchiha?" asked Kiba, settling on the sofa. He leaned forward to open up a bag of potato chips. The crinkling drew Akamaru's attention. He wandered over, tail wagging.

"Just one," Kiba warned before he fed Akamaru a chip. LIke he wasn't going to keep feeding him throughout the night. And Akamaru seemed to know this as he chomped it down.

"Said he had some family matters, I think," Sakura replied, checking her phone. She nudged Shikamaru with her foot. He grunted in response.

"Man, I can't believe it's November already. And it's still so hot," sighed Sakura. She fanned herself with her hand. Holding a chip in his mouth, Kiba swiped the remote off the coffee table. He reached it back to turn on the air conditioner. Popping open a beer, he handed it off to her.

"Actually, it's almost December," Kiba pointed out once he finished eating his potato chip.

Shikamaru grunted again, rolling onto his front. A throw pillow hugged to his chest.

"What's up with you?" asked Sakura, tapping Shikamaru's back. He groaned into the floor, ignoring her.

Sakura glanced up at Kiba who only rolled his eyes.

"Nara's bummed that it's almost Christmas and he has _no girlfriend_ ," Kiba sang the last two words.

"Die, Inuzuka," Shikamaru growled.

Sakura leaned over, resting her arms on Shikamaru's back.

"Aw, cheer up, Nara. We'll celebrate Christmas together this year. American-style. We'll throw a big party," Sakura suggested. She patted his back a few times, rocking them back and forth. And then she paused.

"Does that make you feel better?" she asked.

"No," he replied.

Scowling, Sakura slapped both her hands down on his back.

"Was he always like this?" Sakura queried, looking up at Kiba.

At this, Kiba leered. The way he only did when he was about to embarrass the hell out of somebody. He took a sip of his beer before he pointed at Shikamaru.

"When we were kids, we were all single. So Christmas was, like, whatever. But then we moved away. And we both had people. While our poor little Nara-kun was all by himself," Kiba declared.

Sakura nodded as she considered this. And then she froze. At the same time, Shikamaru sat up. He looked at Kiba's smug expression. And then looked at Sakura. Something passed between them.

"Wait," Sakura said.

"You had someone?" Shikamaru demanded.

Kiba laughed. He scratched his ear, eyes suddenly shifty.

"Well, for a little while. We weren't that serious," he mumbled. Shikamaru held out his hand, making a grabbing motion.

"Dude," sighed Kiba.

Shikamaru made the grabbing motion again.

Kiba bent his head over his phone for several seconds. And then he held it out. Shikamaru snatched it out of his hand before he could change his mind. He and Sakura huddled together, studying the photo.

It was a selfie of Kiba with a very pretty girl with straight brown hair. She wore a fluttery white and pink sundress, a homemade bento held on her lap. One of her arms was linked through Kiba's.

Sakura's eyes narrowed. She questioned, "She broke up with you?"

And then, as she scrutinized his expression, she gasped. " _You_ broke up with her?"

"Why?" Shikamaru almost interrogated him. As if in disbelief that someone would break up with such an attractive girl.

Kiba grimaced. When Akamaru nudged his hand, he fished another chip out of the bag and fed it to him.

"Well... she was obsessed with cats," Kiba confessed.

Sakura's jaw dropped.

Shikamaru pointed at Akamaru. Kiba followed Shikamaru's finger. And then started. Kiba rubbed the top of Akamaru's head.

"Oh. Dude. C'mon. Akamaru's awesome," Kiba protested. Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"Well, yeah. We know that Akamaru is great. But you're obsessed with dogs! So what's wrong with liking cats?" asked Sakura.

"They're all..." Kiba mimed claws with his hands and made a hissing noise.

"Dude. What do you do when people bring cats to you? You're a vet," Shikamaru questioned. Kiba shrugged.

"I'll treat them. But I don't have to like them. It's like, what do you do when you have an ugly student? You don't like them, but you still teach them," Kiba responded.

Sakura gasped, hands flying to her mouth. Shikamaru's eyes widened.

"Inuzuka, you can't say that!" Sakura scolded him.

"Why not? There are good-looking kids. There are ugly kids. Tell me I'm wrong!" retorted Kiba. Shikamaru turned his head to the side, shoulders almost touching his ears.

"Stop talking," Sakura said.

"I'm just saying that you can't drop-kick the ugly ones, right? You have to deal with them all the same," he went on.

"Stop talking. Stop talking," Sakura said over and over again, clapping her hands over her ears. Shikamaru covered his face with his hands, shoulders shaking as he laughed.

"What? You're telling me you've never seen an ugly kid before?" Kiba demanded. Sakura began giggling too. She at least attempted to hide it.

"There are some kids that come in. And they go 'excuse me'. And when I turn my head it's like 'Yes, can I- OH NO!'" Kiba went on, miming jumping.

Sakura lost it. She began howling with laughter, collapsing against Shikamaru. Shikamaru held his stomach as he cackled. Tears welling up in the corners of their eyes as Kiba kept going on and on. He only stopped when he saw that Akamaru had managed to wedge his entire muzzle into the bag of chips.

* * *

"Good morning, everyone!" Shizune said as she walked into the faculty room. It was a little early, but she saw that the lights were already on. She nearly walked into Orochimaru, who stood with a hand held in front of him. A finger pressed to his lips.

 _What's going on_? Shizune mouthed.

Finger still pressed to his lips, Orochimaru turned to gesture toward Sakura.

She sat at her desk, phone held up in a bright blue stand. Her earbuds were plugged in.

They both started as Sakura slapped her hands down on her desk.

"That's your problem! Who _cares_ what everyone else is getting?" Sakura exclaimed. She leaned forward, pointing at the front-facing camera.

"You listen up. It doesn't matter if everyone else's technical score is 1,000. You just need to get 1,000.01. You hear me?" she snapped. And then she leaned back in her seat. Arms folded over her chest, she nodded a few times. Her eyes flickered over to the TV.

"What's the starting order look like?" demanded Sakura. Her gaze focused back on her phone. She nodded a few more ties.

"Good. Yeah... uh-huh," she said.

Then, her expression softened. She leaned forward to take her phone.

"I'll be watching the whole time. Yeah. Okay, give the phone to Coach. I'll be right here," Sakura promised.

* * *

It wasn't like Haku to sound so nervous. Not before something minor like a qualifier for the Grand Prix.

She could hear the crackling as Haku handed his phone over to Kisame. She turned her gaze to the TV.

"What's up with him, Coach?" Sakura asked.

The pairs skaters had finished their short program earlier in the morning. Now that the ice was resurfaced, the first group of men's singles athletes prepared to perform. The TV cut to the athletes in the second group. Some were listening to music. Others, like Haku, were pacing back and forth.

"Says his boot is feeling tight. And that his stomach doesn't feel good. I haven't seen the kid this wound up since his Junior days," replied Kisame in her ear. She glimpsed him standing on the side of the rink, arms crossed. The camera moved across the room, showing the people in the audience. Quite a few held up signs and banners with Haku's name on them.

Sakura was aware of her coworkers moving around the faculty room. And part of her brain reminded her to thank them for being so considerate. Some waved at her as they walked in, but others just nodded. She knew it was partly because Orochimaru used gestures to ask everyone to stay quiet that they only spoke in low voices. He sat beside her, a silent companion as she analyzed each of the programs.

Haku was one of the last to compete. Which made sense, given his world standing last year. The higher ranking skaters always went last.

But when it was time for him to perform, Sakura sat on the edge of her seat.

"Oh. That's Haruno-sensei's friend," Kurenai remarked. She set down her books and sat on the edge of Sakura's desk. Sakura could sense the other teachers settling in to watch too. There was a little bit of time left before the first classes began. It wasn't like there was any rush, and they had seen this person walking around in their town.

Haku's costume this season was deep blue, fading to white towards his neck and shoulders. The crystals glued on the fabric almost looked like silvery flames burning up his torso.

Haku lingered at the edge of the rink to blow his nose. She could vaguely hear Kisame's voice in her earbud. But then the camera moved. And Haku appeared on her phone screen. He looked a little pale.

"Say something nice," Haku requested. Sakura smiled.

"Why bother? You're going to win, right?" she answered.

He smirked in return. And then he turned to skate off to the center of the rink.

Haku's short program was beautiful. But of course it was. She knew every little turn, every gesture. If she closed her eyes, she could tell by the roar of the crowd each time he landed a jump or spin. But she didn't dare. Her eyes stayed glued to the screen. Heart pounding as she watched him take off in quad. The perfect crack of his skate hitting the ice before he threw himself into a second spin.

"Wow," breathed Asuma behind her. She hadn't even noticed him walk into the room.

As the beat built up, the strings and piano rising in a crescendo, Sakura held her breath. The husky vocals belted out. She leaned forward as his left toe pick hit the ice. Elbows tucking in as he threw himself into the air. Rotating. Rotating. Rotating. Rotatin-

Snow sprayed up as he landed. She watched the blade scrape out the rest of the rotation. Sakura listened to Orochimaru groan. Her hands clasped together. Knuckles going white.

"Huh? He landed. That was good, right?" Kurenai whispered.

"He under-rotated. That's going to affect his score," answered Orochimaru.

Haku ended the program, both hands extended above him. Clasped high over his head. His chest heaving as the song finished. And then he dropped his hands, already smiling for the crowd. He waved with both hands as he headed toward the kiss and cry. Sakura's earbud crackled as Kisame moved.

"He-" Kisame began.

"Under-rotated. I know," Sakura finished for him.

The bell rang for first period. Everyone ignored it as they waited for the judges to announce the score.

Haku sat beside Kisame. It took him a second before he remembered that his coach was holding onto his phone. He took it, shoving the other earbud into his right ear. He looked down at her, trying to smile. The angle gave him a double-chin, but she wasn't about to make fun of that now.

"Remember, you still have the free tomorrow," Kisame whispered.

"The short program score for Haku Shimizu from Japan," the speaker blared.

Haku's head snapped back up.

"97.12. He is currently in first place," the announcer stated to a roar of applause. The TV showed fans jumping to their feet, waving their signs around. The cheers rose all around the room.

Haku smiled with his mouth. But his eyes darted to Kisame. Then down to his phone.

"I broke 100 in China," he told her. Needlessly. Like she wouldn't know all his season's scores by heart.

"Like Coach said. You still have the free skate tomorrow," Sakura simply said.

It was only then that she remembered the other people in the room. The teachers were chatting in regular voices now as they got to their feet. They were already a few minutes late for first period. Holding their folders and books, they began heading for the door.

"Wow. He did a great job," remarked Asuma. None of them seemed to notice that neither Sakura nor Orochimaru were moving.

"Huh? C'mon. Let's go," Asuma called as he lingered in the doorway.

"You go ahead, Sensei. There's still one person left," Sakura replied, not looking at them.

There was a pause. And then the door slid shut.

Sakura heard Haku talking as he and Kisame moved out of the kiss and cry. The last skater was already on the rink. A cheer rose from the audience.

"That toe loop," she heard him sigh.

"You better fix that toe loop or coach'll be breaking all your toes at the end of the season," Sakura muttered. She heard Haku chuckle.

Sakura jumped a little when someone sat down to her left. It was Itachi.

"I don't teach first period," he told her, not looking at her.

The skater from America had a flawless program. Positive grades of execution across the board. Landing a beautiful triple axel towards the end of his routine. Sakura already knew before he was finished. And Haku seemed to sense it too.

"105.04," the judges announced.

Sakura let out a long breath.

"Sakura," Haku called. She looked down.

"Men's free starts at 3:55 pm tomorrow," he told her. And then ended the call.

Orochimaru and Itachi looked at her when she got to her feet. Chair scraping across the linoleum. She walked out of the faculty room without looking at either of them. Because Haku was right. As long as he did well during the program tomorrow, he still had a chance of winning gold.

* * *

The time difference between New York and Konoha made it difficult to wake up in time. But Sakura was awake by 5:40 in the morning. She sat in front of the TV in her pajamas, eyes barely open. The warm-up was just ending. The starting order in the bottom of the screen told her that Haku wouldn't be up for a while.

Haku didn't call her this time. Kisame sent her a couple texts, checking to see if she was awake. And she asked him to wish Haku luck for her.

She left the TV on as she went about her morning. Brushing her teeth and washing her face. She had breakfast standing in front of the TV, crunching through the last of her cereal, which meant that it was more crumbs and powder than pieces.

When Haku came out, she could tell from his face. He didn't feel good.

And this was confirmed when he popped his first big jump. A quad Lutz became a single. Her brain started doing calculations right away to see how many points his mistake would cost him.

It was overall a lukewarm program. Far from what she had seen him manage in China just a month ago. But nothing that would lose him a spot at the Grand Prix Final. At the end of the four minutes, when she got a clear look at his face, she already knew what he was thinking. He didn't even manage a smile for the audience. The disappointment etched into his tired shoulders.

Haku placed second overall at Skate America. And he would be advancing to the Grand Prix without a problem.

But their deal.

All gold meant that she would come watch him.

That silver medal around his neck may as well have weighed a million pounds.

Sakura turned off the TV. She sat on the living room floor, heavy-hearted. She only allowed herself to wallow for a couple minutes. Then she was on her feet.

Because Akamaru would be waiting for her on her doorstep so they could run. Minato, Naruto, and Kushina would be expecting her at the rink. And the weather outside was so beautiful.

She had so many things to do, so many people to see. That it seemed a waste to sit there sulking for too long.


	35. Chapter 35

**summary** _Pinky promises_

* * *

"A deal's a deal," Sakura said.

"You're right," Itachi replied, peeling a mikan. The smell of citrus clinging to his fingers as he pulled the sections apart.

"But I was actually kind of planning to go," Sakura then told him.

"But you had a deal," answered Itachi.

"But we had a deal," Sakura agreed.

"Then don't go," Itachi told her.

Sakura groaned, clutching her head. She lay on her back on the terrace. Shikamaru and Kiba sat near them, playing a game of shogi. Kiba was losing terribly, even with the handicap Shikamaru had given him. They had had the same conversation with her earlier that day and were currently ignoring her.

"You're all unhelpful!" Sakura accused.

"Well, you have to make your own decision, Haruno-sensei. What do you want any of us to do?" asked Itachi.

"Don't glare at him for making sense," Shikamaru admonished, cheek in his hand. He moved one of the wooden pieces across the board.

"You're all bad friends. I hate you," Sakura declared at the sky.

"Kay," replied Kiba.

Sakura stewed in her bad mood for another hour or so. When Itachi tried to pass her a mikan, she batted it away. When Shikamaru asked if she had any food at home, she told him to shut up.

She rolled onto her side, staring at the persimmon tree in the backyard. The branches sagged, heavy with fruit. The leaves were bright red, still in the process of fluttering to the ground.

" _Nee-chan_!"

Sakura blinked.

" _Nee-chan_! Is anyone here?" Naruto called.

Shikamaru and Kiba whispered to each other. And then Kiba cupped his hands around his mouth.

"No!" he yelled out.

There was a pause. And then Naruto replied, "Okay. Thanks."

Kiba and Shikamaru erupted into snickers. Sakura sat up. She aimed a solid kick at Kiba's back.

"Quit bullying him, you jerks," she scolded. And then she called, "Naruto, ignore them. I'm in the back."

A minute later, Naruto rounded corner of the house, cheeks a little red.

"If no one was here, how could they answer you?" Kiba chuckled, slapping himself on the thigh. Naruto forced out a laugh.

"Seriously. Stop it. It's not funny," Sakura scolded. And eventually the two of them quieted. Sakura sat up, rubbing her eyes with the heels of her hands.

"What's up, Naruto?" she greeted him with a smile. He held out a fabric bag.

"Mom sent over chestnuts for you. She said they're really sweet," Naruto told her. Sakura accepted the bag.

"Thanks," she replied.

And then Naruto stood there, hands in his pockets. He glanced from Kiba and Shikamaru to Itachi. Eyes widening.

"Oh. Uchiha-sensei. Hi," he offered a belated greeting. Itachi nodded before he tossed Naruto a peeled mikan. Naruto stuck a piece in his mouth before he offered one to Sakura. Sighing, she accepted it. She studied Naruto's face as she chewed on the fruit.

"Say, Naruto, let me pick your brain for a second," she said.

Naruto nodded.

"I made a bet with Haku that if he won gold for all his Grand Prix qualifiers, I'd be at the Final in person," she explained. Naruto's eyes lit up at the mention of his hero. But then she could see the reality settle in.

"Oh. That sucks," he said.

"It does," she agreed.

"But that means that you shouldn't go. Because he didn't win all gold," Naruto then declared.

"Exactly," agreed Itachi.

"But the fact that it bothers you means that you should still go, _Nee-chan_ ," Naruto then said.

"What?" Kiba demanded, turning to stare at him.

"Because he probably really wanted to see you there too. And you **want** to go, right?" Naruto went on.

Sakura chewed her lower lip as she considered this.

"And the Grand Prix is in Nagoya this year. It's not like you'd be gone for a long time," Naruto added. He glanced down at his shoes. Said in a softer voice, "Besides, if I were him, I'd you want you there too."

Naruto yelped when Sakura jumped to her feet and threw her arms around him. She hugged him tightly to her chest, rocking him back and forth.

"Naruto, you brilliant, brilliant boy. Thank you," she said. And she planted a kiss on his forehead before she climbed back onto the terrace and ran into the house.

Naruto stood there, arms hanging at his sides. He let out a faint, "You're welcome."

Shikamaru looked from Naruto to the house. Then back at Naruto.

"Oh... no. No, don't do that," Shikamaru said, pointing at Naruto. He shook his finger as Naruto ignored him.

"Do what?" Kiba asked.

"Seriously, Uzumaki-kun. Don't... ah, shit," Shikamaru sighed, leaning back on his hands.

"What?" Kiba asked again.

Shaking his head, Shikamaru closed his eyes. "I'll tell you later, man."

* * *

When Sakura asked Tsunade for a few days off, she expected a little more push-back. But Tsunade only nodded, signing off on the papers.

" _Kouchou_ , I'm very sorry. I wouldn't be taking off unless I absolutely had to," Sakura said. And the way Tsunade smiled at her made her stop talking.

"You do whatever you need to do, Haruno-sensei. And we'll you see when you get back," Tsunade assured her. And then she looked back down at her paperwork.

"Maybe we'll finally get some worthwhile gossip out of you this way," she added.

Sakura laughed as she left the principal's office.

* * *

Yoshino shoved a huge stack of pocket warmers into Sakura's arms.

"It's much colder up there than it is here. Make sure you dress in layers," Yoshino told her. Shikamaru stooped to pick up the ones that had fallen on the floor.

"Do you have scarves? I think I have some you can borrow," Yoshino fretted. But before she could start digging through the closet, Shikaku grabbed her arm. Forced her to stay still.

"Sakura-chan has done plenty of traveling. I'm sure she knows what she needs," Shikaku declared. He patted Yoshino on the back of her hand.

"Do you have enough spending money? Maybe I should give you some," Shikaku said, digging for his wallet in his back pocket. Yoshino nodded.

"Dad!" Shikamaru complained.

" _Ji-san_!" Sakura groaned at the same time.

"Sorry. It's just... it was nice to finally have you back. It feels like we won't see you again for a long time," Yoshino apologized. Sakura had to smile at that.

"I'll only be gone a week. I'll send lots of pictures on Line," Sakura promised.

But that smile was gone when she walked into her house. Shikamaru trailed after her, picking up the occasional pocket warmer that slipped through her arms. Sakura dropped the pile on her bed. She already had a suitcase half-packed with clothes.

Shikamaru sat on her desk chair, arms crossed over the backrest.

"He's gonna be there, huh?"

Sakura didn't pretend not to understand. She just nodded as she began rolling her pants to take up as little space as possible.

"What're you not telling us?" Shikamaru then queried.

Sakura shifted some socks to the side. Wedged the pants against the side of the suitcase. Anything to keep her hands and eyes occupied. But soon his silence weighed heavy on her. And she had to answer.

"It's... complicated. I don't... really want to talk about it right now," she told him. She began rolling up a sweater. Tucking in the sleeves as she went. Hands squeezing the soft fabric.

The chair squeaked as Shikamaru shifted his weight.

"Are you in trouble?" he asked.

"Not really. Just..." Sakura stopped packing. Shoulders dropping, she looked back at him.

"Just watch TV. You'll see," she finally said.

"You'd rather I learn from the TV than from you?" he questioned, eyebrows rising. Sakura smiled down at her open suitcase. The one that had almost never been fully-unpacked. This was the first time in a long time that she was starting from scratch.

"It's just easier for me if you do," Sakura admitted.

The chair creaked again. And then Shikamaru let out a sigh.

"Got it," he answered.

And then he asked, "Do you even have enough room for everything?"

Sakura laughed a little. "I might need a second bag."

* * *

When Sakura boarded the _Shinkansen_ up to Nagoya, Shikamaru and Itachi were there to see her off. Old Man Sarutobi's cat was in labor and so Kiba couldn't be there. He did have enough time to text their group on Line that this was further proof that cats were evil. Itachi laughed when they caught him up on that particular conversation.

As the train groaned to a stop at their station, Sakura pulled her hands out of her pockets. It wasn't so chilly in Konoha, but she wore a heavy coat. It would be cold when she got off in Nagoya in several hours.

She turned to look at them.

"Stop looking so down. I'll be right back," Sakura chuckled, pulling Shikamaru in for a hug. And his arms tightened around her. Swaying back and forth, like he didn't want her to go.

"If that asshole says anything to you, you knock him out," Shikamaru grumbled as they pulled apart. Sakura flexed her right arm, patting her bicep.

"Got it," she assured him.

And then she looked at Itachi. They did a series of awkward gestures as they tried to telegraph whether they were going to shake hands or bow or hug. In the end, Sakura slipped under his arm for a brief side-hug.

"Have a safe trip, Haruno-sensei," Itachi said to her.

"Thank you," she replied.

Even on the lightning-fast _shinkansen_ , it took eight hours to get to Nagoya.

Sakura slept for half the ride, an audiobook playing through her earbuds. She woke a few times to use the bathroom. And she spent some time watching the dark countryside pass by. Just the lights from buildings and streetlights blurring past. Putting her feet up on the seat across from hers, Sakura crunched her way through the apple slices Kushina had packed her.

By the time she arrived in Nagoya, it was almost 5 in the morning. The only people around were the other sleepy passengers of the train and the station's employees. One of the attendants offered to help her with her big suitcase, but she declined.

Sakura took a taxi to her hotel. But only stuck around long enough to check in and to leave her suitcase in her room. She washed her face and brushed her teeth before she headed out again.

When she entered the huge sports arena a little while later, the lobby was already buzzing with excitement. With her beanie and sunglasses on, not many people paid attention to her. She sipped her hot coffee as she weaved her way through reporters and other officials. Some wore suits while others wore windbreakers and huge scarves.

Sakura made her way to a table in the middle of the lobby.

"Excuse me, has Shimizu Haku already checked in?" she asked.

The lady sitting at the table looked perfectly chipper despite the early hour. She ran her finger down a list, searching.

"No, not yet," she woman informed her.

Sakura reached into her jacket pocket to pull out her driver's license. She handed it to the woman, who let out a gasp. But then placed her hand over her mouth when Sakura made a shushing motion. Leaning in close, Sakura pulled down her sunglasses. Just enough for the woman to get a look at her face.

"Can I pick up my pass really quickly? Before it gets crazy?" Sakura requested in a low voice. The woman handed her back the card. She scrambled to gather the right forms.

"Sign these please," the woman whispered before she reached under the table.

Sakura managed to slip away with her pass. It was inside a clear plastic sleeve, hanging from a black lanyard. After she pulled it over her head, she tucked it inside her jacket. No sense in leaving it hanging out until she had to.

She managed to avoid more reporters to head deeper into the arena. She called Kisame, who told her in a grumpy voice that Haku had overslept. And when she pointed out that he could probably use that extra rest, he hung up on her. Not that she was surprised. She walked around for a while longer. She had learned a long time ago that if she looked busy, people wouldn't ask many questions.

Sakura stayed by the rink. The press still wasn't authorized to enter the rink today. Most of them showed up in the lobby in the hopes of snagging an interview with some of the skaters. But she didn't have to worry about them hounding her here.

It wasn't until an hour later that Kisame texted her to let her know that they had arrived. Haku and Kisame walked into the huge room together. Haku had a beanie on, too. Probably to cover his horrific bedhead. A yawn ripping his mouth open as he ignored Kisame's scolding.

"You need to be punctual, always. How many times did you hit the snooze button?"

"Yeah, yeah, Coach," muttered Haku.

"That's a crappy attitude to have towards your coach, you know," Sakura remarked.

Haku looked up, stank face ready for whoever was nagging him this early in the morning. But then his eyes widened. She was completely unsurprised when Haku let out a shriek. Throwing his bag down, he launched himself up onto the bleachers. Scrambling between the bars to throw his arms around her. And then his legs, so that she was supporting all his weight. Sakura laughed.

"You're here! You're really here!" Haku babbled over and over again.

Setting him back down on his feet, Sakura squished his cheeks together.

"But I didn't win gold in America," Haku then said, his expression suddenly downcast.

"But you know what you did?" Sakura asked. Haku shook his head.

"You finally landed that fucking toe loop," Sakura told him. Tears welled up in Haku's eyes. He threw his arms around her neck, hugging her too tight.

"You're really here," he croaked.

Sakura patted his back.

"Yeah, I am. Now really win gold or I'll kick your ass," she whispered.

Haku hiccuped, somewhere between a sob and a laugh. She laughed too as she continued to pat his back. Letting him cry for as long as he had to.

* * *

There was no point in keeping up the secrecy. She was bound to be recognized sooner or later, Haku pointed out to her. So Sakura kept the hat on, but put her sunglasses away.

"How'd you get in here?" he demanded before he blew his nose.

Sakura reached into her jacket to pull out her pass.

There was her photograph, along with a 'C' for coach.

"Huh? When did you register as a coach?" demanded Haku. Sticking her tongue out, Sakura shrugged. She looked at Kisame.

Kisame coughed. "Well... I figured she'd be coming. So I might have pushed the paperwork through."

Haku's face lit up. "Coach, you were really confident that I'd win all gold? Aw, that's kind of sweet," he said.

Kisame scoffed. "I had confidence that she'd show her face," he declared, pointing at Sakura. Haku made a face. He threw his used tissues at Kisame.

"I knew it was too good to be true," Haku groaned. And then he draped his arm over Sakura's shoulder.

"I'm gonna fire that old fart. You'll be my real coach from now on," he plotted. Sakura smacked his forehead in response.

"Go stretch and get your skates on. I want to run through both your programs today," Sakura ordered. And Haku read that the joking was gone from her face. He picked up his duffel bag to head to the back to change.

Sakura offered Kisame some of her now-cold coffee. He took a sip, wrinkling his nose.

"You know this is only going to be a one-time thing, right?" Sakura asked him. Kisame grunted. He handed her drink back to her.

"Still. Gotta make sure it's all official. It's a pain in the ass otherwise," he replied.

They fell silent for a while. Some of the other skaters who had been lingering around the edges of the room began heading onto the ice. The early morning had been blocked out as a practice session for the men's singles skaters. The junior men's would get the second half of the morning.

As soon as Haku came back out, he headed onto the ice. Sakura and Kisame just watched as he warmed up. He ran through the usual routine of crossovers and turns to get the blood flowing. He tested out a few simple jumps and spins. By the time he stopped by them, his cheeks had a little color in them. Sweat had begun to gather on his upper lip.

Sakura handed him one of her wireless earbuds.

"Let's run through your free. As if you were competing for real," she told him. She waited until he had popped it into his ear to start the music.

Sakura pressed her thumb to her lips as she watched Haku skate. She had the other earbud in her right ear. So she could hear the song as he did. Measuring the beats. Clicking her tongue whenever something didn't sit right with her. Most times, Kisame grunted with her.

Seeing it in real life was so different from watching videos on her phone.

She was expressionless as Haku skated back up to them. Kisame handed over his water bottle. Sakura said nothing as he took a few sips. And then blew his nose.

"Well?" asked Haku, leaning on the side of the rink.

"Listen. Let me know when you're ready to retire. Because you could open up a snow cone stand right now," Sakura told him, keeping her voice even. When Haku scowled at her, Sakura reached out with both hands. She pressed her hands to his cheeks, squishing them together.

"You need to stop rushing into your jumps. You're getting sloppy," she told him.

She shook his face a little before she pushed him away.

"Start from the entry to that first quad. Let's tweak it," she ordered, rubbing the back of her neck.

* * *

 **End** Part 7


	36. Chapter 36

**summary** _Right down memory lane_

* * *

"One more time," Sakura demanded. Her eyebrows drew down low as she scrutinized Haku's form. She tucked her hands into her pockets, just her eyes following his path around the rink. She squinted as he launched up into the toe loop that had been giving him trouble all season.

"HAKU!" she yelled at the same time that Kisame did.

"I know!" Haku shouted back.

Sighing, Sakura leaned against the side of the rink. She shook her head when Kisame tried to offer her a sip of his coffee. Instead, she rubbed the back of her neck as tried to figure out what she could do next.

"Come on. It wasn't _that_ bad. I think it was better that time," insisted Haku, stopping in front of Sakura.

"Better? You call that better? Sakura was landing jumps better than that by the time she was 15," scolded Kisame.

"Well, if she's so great, why doesn't she come here and show me!" Haku retorted.

Sakura lifted her head.

"Okay," she replied.

The smug look slid off Haku's face as he whispered, "Oh shit."

Sakura had left her skates back at the hotel. She wasn't even sure of why she had brought them in the first place. Maybe out of habit. So she had to make due with the rentals from the front desk.

Kisame sat smirking at Haku as they watched her lace up her boots. Her arms jerking as she tightened the laces and tied them.

She got to her feet. But Haku blocked her at the entrance.

"Shouldn't you stretch first? Warm up?" he fretted, even though he couldn't hide his grin. Sakura pushed him aside. Her blade cut across the surface, making that sound that she had always loved.

"Then shut up while I warm up," she replied.

She eased into it, well aware that her body wasn't as finely-tuned as it had once been. But she was also glad that she hadn't let herself go. She did a few passes around the rink before she tested a few simple jumps and spins. When she felt limber, she did a triple toe loop, landing with ease. She turned to find Haku staring at her.

"Okay. Let's run through your short from start to finish. I'll do triples during your quads, but otherwise I'll be able to keep up," Sakura said, holding her hand out to him.

He crossed the rink in a few short strides to grasp her hand.

* * *

The actual rink at the arena followed a very strict practice schedule. Each competing group was given a short window of time to use the use. To top it all off, the practice sessions were livestreamed so that the most hardcore fans could watch.

This second practice rink wasn't as close to the hotels, but it was quiet and they were allowed to use it to their heart's content. The owner was an old buddy of Kisame's. This wasn't the first time he had closed off the biggest rink for them.

Kisame blew on his coffee as he watched Haku and Sakura separate. They kept a good distance from each other. Blades were sharp and heavy. Getting hit by one, even as a glancing blow was no fun. At Sakura's cue, he hit the play button on her phone. The bluetooth speakers began playing.

As the piano began, Sakura and Haku took off.

Kisame remembered seeing Sakura's choreography of this song last summer. She acted like she had sent it over to Haku first. But she knew better. She ran it by him first.

"It's a little aggressive," Kisame had worried over the phone. And he could hear chatter in the background. Like she was at a restaurant or somewhere equally crowded. "Haku's not a teenager anymore. Do you really think this many quads is sustainable?"

"It has to be. Have you been watching these younger kids competing? If Haku doesn't want to get left behind, he needs to land those quads," answered Sakura.

And now, here he stood. His two students back in the same rink. Moving side-by-side, following the same rhythm. But there were little subtleties that he had long ago recognized.

Sakura's movements held a sort of fluidity that extended to the tips of her fingers. Her landings almost looked like they shouldn't make a sound; like she was weightless when she jumped. Haku's face was more expressive and there was speed to all of his routines. Both were beautiful to watch. And he was glad that because of their genders, they had never competed against one another. He didn't know how he would have dealt with that as their coach.

True to her word, Sakura matched Haku jump for jump. Spin for spin. She couldn't do the quads, but her triples were no less beautiful. And her expressions as she moved were filled with ease. Maybe because she understood that there was nothing on the line for her when she skated anymore.

There was a clang as the metal doors opened and closed. Kisame lifted his head. Staring as a man strode down towards him, a skinny little girl trailing behind him.

"Coach," the man greeted him.

Arms folding, Kisame nodded back. "Coach."

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize you would still be here. I thought you'd be done with practice by now," the man said, glancing down at his watch. Kisame jerked his head towards the two on the ice.

"That was true when we were running on _her_ time. But this kid tends to wake up late," replied Kisame.

And the other man's eyes drifted to the figures on the rink. Widening when he realized that there were actually two people moving.

"Oh. She's..." and then he trailed off.

Sakura held one hand to her chest, other arm extended to the ceiling as she spun. Her eyes closed.

Kisame's eyes narrowed.

"Kaguya-kun," Kisame called.

Kimimaro jerked his head back toward him. Blinking like he was having trouble focusing. Behind him, the girl placed her hands on the sides of the rink.

"We're going to be here at least another couple hours. You should go ask if you can use the other rink," Kisame suggested.

"Did you see? I did it!" Haku exclaimed. All heads turned toward him. He raced toward Sakura, who stood in the middle of the rink, arms opened wide. He threw himself at her. Sakura squeezed him tight, laughing just as hard.

"GOE +1 million!" she declared. She yelped when Haku picked her up and began spinning her. Over his shoulder, she spotted Kisame, along with the two new guests. Eyes widening, she leaned in to whisper something in Haku's ear.

Haku set her down, muttering something under his breath. She hid behind him to fix her clothes and her hair. And then the both of them approached the side of the rink.

Her eyes flickered over him. His smooth silver hair, his shaven face. He wore a dark blue jacket and a checked scarf. She wondered for a moment if this was the scarf she had gotten him last Christmas. But then she put on her best smile. She was good at that.

"Kaguya-san," Sakura greeted him, nodding a little.

"...Haruno-san," Kimimaro replied. And when he also nodded at Haku, Haku only glared.

"What's going on here?" inquired Sakura, looking at Kisame. Kisame only shook his head.

"Just a little scheduling misunderstanding. They were just about to head out," answered Kisame, staring directly at Kimimaro. There was nothing threatening in his tone. But also nothing friendly.

Kimimaro glanced at Sakura again. Lips pressing together. And then he nodded.

"I'm sorry to have disturbed your practice. Good luck tomorrow, Shimizu-san," Kimimaro said. Haku only grunted. His glare followed Kimimaro as he gathered his student and then headed back out the rink. Once the doors swung shut, Haku made a face, sticking his tongue out.

"Coach, get me some salt. We have to purify the air," Haku grumbled, miming sprinkling the powder all over the rink.

"Be mature, Haku," sighed Kisame.

"I _am_. Did you see me do a flying kick at him? No? Then I was mature," retorted Haku. And then he leaned against Sakura, hugging her.

"I can still do it if you want, though. And I'll keep my skates on," Haku whispered. Sakura laughed a little.

"No need. Just skate better than he ever skated. That'll be the best vengeance for me," replied Sakura, patting his cheek.

* * *

The following day was jam-packed with events.

Sakura woke Haku a little early so that they could warm up together. They had a session at their private rink. She ran through the places he was making the most mistakes. He was surprisingly soft-spoken, which she knew was just because he was getting nervous. But that was normal. She remembered that feeling, a tingling in her gut as time ticked on impossibly slow or impossibly fast.

They headed to the arena together, Haku sipping on a vegetable and fruit smoothie. Kisame did the usual routine of blocking the worst of the reporters with his body. But this only worked until about halfway through the lobby when they were swarmed from the other side by more reporters.

"Excuse me! Haruno-san! Haruno-san!" they all shouted.

"Go ahead. Just get it out of the way," Haku whispered, nudging her forward.

Heaving a sigh, Sakura tugged on Kisame's arm. He cleared a path for her to approach all the cameras and microphones.

"You've been so out-of-sight all season. What have you been up to?"

Sakura put on her camera smile as she replied, "The Olympics were exhausting both mentally and physically. So I've been resting, mostly. And also choreographing for Haku-kun."

"There have been rumors that you were planning a surprise comeback. Can you confirm or deny them?"

"I'm retired from competitions. That's not something that's going to change, unfortunately," answered Sakura. She blinked as several camera flashes went off at once.

"Are you planning on officially coaching any other skaters?"

Sakura's smile faltered for a second. She felt Haku grasp her hand, like she might haul off and punch one of the reporters. But she took a calming breath, smile returning.

"Not at the moment. Both Coach Hoshigaki and I are devoted to making sure Haku-kun has his best season yet. Thank you."

Sakura lingered for a few more seconds, letting the photographers snap a few more pictures. But as she turned to leave, someone else shouted her name from the back.

"Just one last thing, Haruno-san! There has been some concern over the fact that you and your husband have been seen apart so many times. Are you willing to comment about that?"

Sakura froze.

"...motherfucker," Kisame muttered under his breath.

And when Sakura turned back around, she shook her head.

"Of course not. We've just both been very busy. Kimimaro-san has been hard at work training his student. And I wanted to stay to support Haku-kun," answered Sakura.

* * *

Naruto's jaw dropped. The noodles that he had been chewing on dribbled out of his mouth. Onto the table.

Beside him, Shikamaru froze, beer still held in the air in front of his mouth.

At Kushina and Minato's urging, everyone had piled into their house to watch the Grand Prix Final. Although most of those present weren't so interested in skating, the idea of glimpsing Sakura on TV was incentive enough.

"KUSHINA!" Minato called. There was a loud crash from the kitchen. And then Kushina flew in, wiping her hands on her apron. She fell to her knees between her son and husband, grabbing their shoulders for balance.

"What did I miss?" she demanded.

But Kiba hushed her as the interview went on.

"It's been difficult being so far apart. But we agreed that both of us pursuing our goals is important," Sakura went on.

"There have been many rumors that you retired because you were pregnant," one of the reporters spoke up.

"No, a child was not the reason why. We've decided to hold off on starting a family for now. It just wouldn't be fair for a child if mom and dad were both on opposite sides of the globe all the time," answered Sakura.

"Holy shit," whispered Kiba.

"They don't know that they divorced?" Naruto said.

"Why?" wondered Minato.

"This is a very important competition for Haku-kun. As one of the people supporting him, I'd like for the focus to be on him. He's worked very hard all season, and I want people to acknowledge that. Therefore, I would like to ask that questions from now on be directed towards him and not matters of my personal life," Sakura stated. Several more flashes went on. Reporters scribbled down her words on their notepads.

Orochimaru sighed, taking off his glasses. He pointed at the TV with them.

" **That's** why. She didn't want the scandal all over TV. Especially since this is Kaguya's student's senior debut. All press for her would have been completely blotted out by the news of the skating world's dream couple splitting up," replied Orochimaru.

"So... the entire rest of the world thinks that she's still married?" Itachi inquired.

Shikamaru rubbed his temples, nodding.

They sat in silence. Watching as Sakura turned her back and headed away from the reporters.

"...Well...uh... who needs another beer?" asked Kiba.

Several hands shot up around the room. Minato and Kushina smacked Naruto in the back of the head as he raised his hand too.


	37. Chapter 37

**summary** _Always changing_

* * *

"Of course, we're all waiting for Shimizu Haku, the 24 year-old from Tokyo. He's had a bit of a shaky season, but as long as he stays consistent during this program, he should be fine."

Naruto screwed up his face. He lay on his side, cheek in his hand.

"What a rude dude," he complained. He started upright when his phone buzzed.

"Oh. It's from _Nee-chan_. I wished her good luck and she said thanks!" Naruto yelled to his mom in the kitchen.

"That's nice, dear," replied Kushina.

There was a big whiteboard propped up on top of the bookshelf. On it, Kushina and Minato had recorded the scores for the skaters they were keeping tabs on this season. The junior skaters had all completed their short programs during the day, so those boxes were filled in. And Naruto had filled in the row for the pairs skaters after dinner. He spun a marker in his hand as he scrolled through his messages.

"Move over, kid. Has it started yet?" Kiba grunted, settling on the floor too. He set down a six-pack of beer and a plastic bag filled with snacks. The can hissed as he popped the tab.

"Almost," replied Naruto.

"Oi. Nara. Wake up," ordered Kiba, kicking under the kotatsu. His foot connected with something a few times. A long groan responded. And then his head poked out from under the heated table.

"Mom! Dad!" Naruto shouted. There was more clattering in the kitchen before they hurried in with tea and sliced fruit.

Itachi and Orochimaru, who had been charging their phones and tablets in the corner, moved to join them. Orochimaru already had a website pulled up with live scores. Itachi had another website pulled up to double-check the math.

"I'm sweating already," whispered Naruto. Minato laughed, clapping him on the shoulder.

* * *

"Ugh, you're sweating so much," remarked Sakura, releasing Haku's hand. She plucked a few tissues from the box, handing one to Haku. He squeezed it between his palms, eyes looking past her. Out at the other skaters who were receiving pep talks from their coaches just outside the rink. Most of them were younger than him. In the skating world, he was starting to be considered one of the older athletes.

"Coach! Say something nice!" Sakura demanded, reading the building panic in his gaze.

"You're not the worst person I've ever met," replied Kisame.

"To Haku! Not to me!" she groaned. But Haku was already laughing- even if it was just a little.

"Why're you more nervous than me?" asked Haku.

"Because you're making me nervous," Sakura retorted. Heaving a sigh, she motioned to him with both hands. He took a step toward her. She began fussing with his hair and then with the collar of his jacket.

They were backstage, away from most of the cameras. She was thankful that TV networks were so selfish about backstage coverage of the athletes. Not just anyone was allowed back here, which afforded them a little privacy.

"Both of you are being stupid. Haku's a good skater and he has solid programs this season. As long as he keeps his head on straight, he has a really good shot at winning," grumbled Kisame.

"He's right, you know. I wouldn't be helping you if you were a shitty skater," Sakura agreed. Haku's expression softened.

"You're just a shitty person," she added. Haku glared. Sakura pointed at his face.

"Wow. Look at this. The true demon behind the mask emerges. We gotta get a camera to film this face. We need your fans to witness this," Sakura teased, pretending to look around for a cameraman. She continued to make fun of him, poking at his dimples, well aware of his rising irritation with her. Finally, Haku grabbed her face and began squeezing her cheeks together.

"Ugh, you're so ANNOYING!" he complained, shaking her. He stretched his neck as she struggled to return the gesture. And then he began laughing at her lips puckering together until she looked like a grotesque fish.

Kisame just watched the racket, shaking his head a little.

"Uh... is it okay just to leave them?" one of the volunteers standing on the sidelines asked him. Kisame flapped a hand at her.

"Nah. They'll stop, eventually. Or they'll kill each other. Either way, it's fine," he assured the woman.

He watched Haku mime throttling Sakura, who began drilling her fingers into his stomach in response. Haku, who was very ticklish, let out a small shriek.

Kisame stuck a finger in his ear. He let the antics go on for a couple more minutes before, roaring at them to stop being annoying, he pried them apart. He plunked Haku down on his left and Sakura on his right. And he tried to ignore the smug look on Sakura's face.

"Shimizu- _senshu_ , you're up next," one of the volunteers said, motioning for Haku to head onto the ice.

Haku strode forward without looking at either of them, his cheeks still bright from laughing and wrestling with Sakura. They could see the easy lines of his shoulders as he went ahead.

Sakura knocked her hip into Kisame. Arms crossed, she looked up at him.

"Tell me I did good. Look how relaxed that kid is," Sakura said.

Kisame ignored her.

"Tell me I did good!" insisted Sakura, knocking into him again.

"If I tell you you did good, will you stop being annoying?" Kisame asked in return.

Sakura considered this. And then she shook her head. "I'll never stop annoying you, Coach. That's one of my only real hobbies," she replied. Kisame rolled his eyes. They headed out of the tunnel together, into the cold arena.

Haku rested one hand on the side of the rink as he removed his skate guards. Sakura took them from him. He plucked a tissue from the box to blow his nose one last time. Kisame took the tissues, scrunching them up in his gloved hand.

Haku held his hand out to her. She slapped his palm twice before knocking the backs of their hands together.

"Kill it," ordered Kisame.

Haku smirked. "You got it, old man," he declared before he skated off.

Sakura had never given much thought to what it was like to watch from the sidelines. Of course, she had attended other people's competitions before. But watching from the stands as a spectator and watching as someone who understood the ins and outs of the routine was very different.

"That toe loop..." she sighed, setting the skate guards down.

Haku swung his arms in a big circle. They could see his back rise and fall as he took a big breath. And then he assumed his starting pose. The music trickled out of the speakers a few moments later.

"Don't sweat it so much, _chibi_. He'll be okay," Kisame assured her, clapping his hand onto her shoulder.

Sakura found herself miming a lot of Haku's movements as the song went on. Hands twisting, arms swaying with the beat. Even her fingers curling and uncurling the way he did. She knew to relax a little when his eyes closed.

"Guess he's not feeling so nervous anymore," observed Kisame.

Someone snuck up between Sakura and Kisame. They both started.

"Hi, Karin-chan," Sakura greeted her, eyes still glued to the ice.

"I came to cheer on our little _sobachka_ ," Karin said. Still watching Haku, Karin kissed Sakura's cheek. They wrapped an arm around each other's waists like they'd done as teenagers.

As the piano banged out the song's rhythm, Haku flew past. The crystals sewn into his costume caught the light. Sakura couldn't stop the smile that crept onto her face. She held her breath as he launched into the dreaded toe loop. He leaned a little, but the landing itself was beautiful. She let out a breath, sagging against Karin.

Haku's problem was that once he fell, he had trouble recovering. Although Kisame had scolded him countless times about fixing his mindset, Haku had refused.

' _I just won't fall anymore_ ,' he'd declared instead. As obnoxious as this philosophy was, it sort of worked. If he stuck the first landing, the rest of his program was always beautiful.

The crowd clapped and whooped when he landed his second big jump. A beautiful triple axel. His body spiraling through the air, weightless for a moment.

Karin's eyebrows rose as she followed the step sequence. Intricate and spiraling, matching the frantic rhythm of the music. And then she laughed a little.

"This has _you_ written all over it," she remarked to Sakura, who smiled back.

They fell silence as they waited for the final quad. It was a Lutz- Haku's favorite jump. Kisame sighed when Haku only rotated three times in the air. But as Haku landed, he dug his toe pick into the ice, soaring up in a triple toe, both arms raised above his head.

Sakura's arms dropped. And so did her jaw.

"Triple lutz- triple toe. Cheeky little thing," murmured Karin.

Haruno Sakura's signature combination jump.

When Haku struck his final pose, the arena shook with all the applause. People jumped to their feet, flapping their flags and signs until the words blurred.

Karin pulled Sakura to the edge of the rink, following Kisame. As Haku smiled and waved, fans covered the ice with flowers and stuffed animals. Plush black cats rained down with particular intensity. Haku paused to pick up several of them, earning additional screams when he kissed one on the nose. When he reached the edge, a volunteer hurried to lift the burden from his arms. Several others headed onto the rink to pick the rest up.

Kisame waited for Haku to slap on his skate guards. And when Haku straightened, Kisame just stood with his arms wide open. They shared a tight hug. Kisame slapped him on the back twice. They only pulled apart when Sakura wormed her way between them. She put an arm around each of them.

"You did so well!" Sakura said. Haku sagged against her, laughing and still panting.

"Alright, come on, hug buddies," Karin sighed, shooing them along to make room for the last competitor.

The cameras zoomed in very close as Kisame sat down in the kiss and cry. The bench was placed in front of a blue and white backdrop. Kisame pulled Sakura into the seat beside him.

"Hold on. Haku should be in the middle," she protested. And then Haku deposited himself in her lap, one arm around her neck. The other resting on Kisame's shoulder. They stared down at the screen together. Haku glanced up for a moment to wave at the crowd. And then it was time to wait.

"I could have gotten a better score on the toe loop. I was a little off-balance," remarked Haku. Kisame shook his head.

"You kept your cool. That's all that matters."

"The short program score for Shimizu Haku, please," a woman's voice blared over the speakers.

Haku's arms tightened. Sakura patted his thigh.

"103.29. He's currently in first place."

Haku raised both fists into the air with a triumphant yell. And Sakura burst into laughter as he nearly toppled over. Haku leapt to his feet, waving to the fans with both hands, which whipped them up into an even louder frenzy.

The last skater scored a slightly higher score than Haku, but that didn't seem to bother him.

"Your scores on the free skate have been better all season. You have a good shot at gold," Kisame assured him. Haku nodded.

"I'm going to run through it one more time and then I'm off to bed," Haku told them.

As soon as competitions had ended for the night, he had dragged them to the practice rink. He did toe loop after toe loop until he was drenched in sweat.

"You dumbass. Don't tire yourself out right before competing tomorrow," Kisame scolded half-heartedly. As if Haku would listen.

"Just one more. Then I'll go," promised Haku. Sakura sighed.

"Are you sure you don't want us to stick around?" she asked for the third time. Haku flapped his hand at her.

"I'm fine!" he insisted for the third time.

"...Alright. Text me when you get back to the hotel," she relented. And Kisame held the door so that they could head off the rink.

It had surprised her when someone had added her to a big group chat. It included Kisame and some of her old friends from her younger days. Retired figure skaters and ice dancers who were now performing at ice shows or pursuing other jobs. Some of them were at the Grand Prix for work. Others were just here to watch.

A beer emoji followed by a question mark was all that had been sent in the chat.

Someone had replied with the address of a nearby bar.

"Maybe I should change," Sakura fretted on the taxi ride over. Kisame snorted.

"We're all tired and gross-looking. You'll be fine," Kisame assured her.

All Sakura's nervousness was for nothing, it turned out. Because she was welcomed warmly when they walked into the bar. Servers ushered them along to a booth in the corner. Someone had already ordered food and drinks. Kisame asked a waiter to bring two more beers.

"But you know, I was _so_ surprised to see Haruno-san here," someone remarked.

"I was kind of hoping to, though. It really doesn't feel like a real competition until I see Haruno-san's serious face on the ice," a woman piped up. The group dissolved into laughter at that.

The bell above the door jingled. On reflex, Sakura turned her head toward the sound. She nearly sloshed beer down the front of her shirt as she recognized Utakata. And beside him was Kimimaro.

Utakata locked eyes with her. He went pale. As he turned to whisper something to Kimimaro, someone else from the table recognized him.

"Oh! It's Utakata and Kaguya. Yo!"

Sakura coughed into her fist as Kisame thumped her back.

Utakata put on his best reporter's smile as they made their way over.

"Hi, everyone! What're the chances of us all running into each other like this?" he chuckled.

"Yeah... what're the chances?" grumbled Kisame under his breath. Utakata shot another apologetic look at Sakura, who only sipped on her water.

The woman sitting next to Sakura got up, gesturing.

"Here! Sit with your wife, Kaguya-san. I don't want to get in the way!"

"Yeah, it must've been tough on you guys to be apart for the year," someone else remarked.

Kimimaro looked at Sakura. She looked right back at him. And then she smiled. He didn't say anything as he scooted into the booth to sit down beside her. Utakata slid in after him.

The various other people at the booth made excuses about getting more drinks or going to the bathroom. Normally, Sakura would have appreciated this thoughtfulness. Tonight, it just made things even more painful.

"I'm really sorry about this, Haruno. We didn't know you'd be here too," Utakata apologized, leaning back to look past Kimimaro at her.

"You could've read the group chat," sighed Kisame.

"I had it on mute and didn't check it before we left the hotel," Utakata explained. Kisame grunted.

"...Sorry," was all Utakata could say again. And before the conversation could get more uncomfortable, his phone rang. He excused himself, getting up to answer it.

Sakura looked down at the table. At the half-eaten bowls of edamame and fried chicken. At the condensation slipping down the sides of her beer.

"I watched Shimizu-kun today. That was a beautiful program," Kimimaro told her. She could barely hear his voice over the chatter of the bar.

"Thank you," she replied. And when she tapped her hand against the table, it felt strange how her ring knocked against the wood first. She had just started to get used to the absence of the gold band. But she knew being photographed without it would be very annoying to have to explain. And when she glanced over, she saw that Kimimaro was wearing his too.

"I watched the livestream of Hanabi's performance. She's grown a lot..." Sakura then commented. Kimimaro nodded.

"She's worked really hard," he answered.

It was only then that Kisame spoke up: "Listen, you two."

They both looked at him.

"I haven't really said anything about this..." Kisame paused, gesturing at the both of them, "... _situation_... because your choices are your own. But if you're really choosing to go through with this charade, you better make it convincing."

Kimimaro bit his lower lip.

But Sakura smiled. That insincere, bright smile she had cultivated just for the camera.

"Don't worry, Coach. _I_ can handle it," she said.

Kimimaro looked at her. Read the challenge in her eyes.

And she recognized a glint of something. That sharpness in his expression. Because if Kaguya Kimimaro hated anything, it was losing a competition. A small smile touched his lips.

"So can I," he replied.


	38. Chapter 38

**summary** _The path we take_

* * *

"But I want to watch with you..." Haku whined.

Kisame could have shot lasers out of his eyes. Haku's lower lip stuck out as he looked at Sakura again. Sighing, she squeezed his cheeks between her hands, making his lips pop out.

"You better get warmed up before both of us kick your ass," Sakura warned. He bared his teeth at her.

"Old farts," he grumbled, wrenching away from her. He headed further into the back to stretch and to warm up.

"I'll stay with him. Do some last-minute nagging," Kisame said to her, giving her a light push on the shoulder. Sakura nodded, already heading in the direction of the lady's singles skaters. Many of them were jumping up at down, stretching and keeping themselves warm. Some were listening to music. Others were on their phones, sending last minute texts and reading words of encouragement from friends and family.

Sakura found Karin in her own little corner, trying to check her hair using a mirror and her phone. Sakura intervened. She grabbed the comb from Karin and swiped at a few stray hairs. After a little spritz of hairspray, her crimson hair was perfect. Karin clapped her on the arm once.

"Who choreographed your programs this year?" asked Sakura as Karin took a sip of water. Karin was careful not to smear her lipstick. She flashed her teeth to Sakura, pointing.

"You're good," Sakura assured her. Karin nodded.

"I did. Mangetsu helped a little," Karin finally answered. That made sense to Sakura. She had picked Mangetsu's brain over the years for her own routines. He had a knack for showcasing an athlete's strengths in his programs.

Karin looked down at her phone, then up at Sakura. She seemed to consider something before she held up the phone for Sakura to see. It was a photo of a hand wearing a sparkling diamond ring.

"GET OUT!" Sakura shouted, drawing many stares. She grabbed Karin's other hand to inspect it. But there was no ring.

"We're going to announce it after Worlds. I'm retiring after this season, Sakura," Karin told her. She shoved her finger up against Sakura's mouth, shushing her.

Karin was inarguably one of Russia's success stories. A woman who had truly clawed her way to the top with lots of natural talent but even more dedication. Sakura knew that it was her rivalry with Karin that had propelled her to the top so quickly. She made it a point to say this in every interview. And Karin always did the same.

For years, the press had tried to portray them as bitter enemies. Journalists had used every opportunity to twist quotes and snap photos to breed animosity between the two. But the reality was that Sakura loved Karin fiercely. Most of the time, it seemed like Karin returned the sentiment. And although Sakura hated losing, losing to Karin was almost alright.

Sakura wanted to be surprised. She wanted to be outraged and to insist to Karin that she still had plenty of years of competition left in her.

"I guess it's time, huh," Sakura answered. She didn't try to hide how sad the idea made her.

"Yeah. My knees can't take much more of this. And my left hip," Karin grumbled, gesturing at various parts of her body. And then she smiled.

"Also, it's just not the same without my rival to piss me off," added Karin.

Sakura laughed. She squeezed Karin's hand. Just for a moment. And then it was time for Karin to get ready to go out on the ice

Karin shed her blue jacket with white sleeves, revealing the sparkling red outfit underneath.

"давай," said Sakura, wishing her luck.

" _Arigatou_ ," replied Karin, who shimmered her way onto the rink.

Karin was still one of the most beautiful skaters to watch. There was such obvious passion in her routine. But the reality that after a long careers and multiple injuries, she wasn't as powerful as she once was. Her jumps were clean. Her edges were still tidy. It just didn't have the speed and strength that she had once been known for.

That didn't stop Sakura from being so proud of Karin when the music stopped.

Sakura screamed the loudest when Karin finished her routine. Even though she had threatened Haku, he still snuck out to embarrass himself with her. They fussed and shouted Karin's name, begging to have her children. Karin turned away from them, heading to the kiss and cry to receive her score. But Sakura knew that Karin was laughing from the way her shoulders shook.

As the last few ladies performed, Haku lingered by Sakura's side.

"...You should be out there," he muttered, nudging her elbow.

A sudden, crippling sadness overtook her. Crossing her arms tightly across her chest, she didn't say anything. She turned her face away from him, watching the skaters dance their way across the light. Outfits glimmering almost as brightly as their eyes did.

"Keep drinking water," she replied, giving him a soft shove to the side. If he noticed the look on her face, he didn't say anything.

There was an intermission as they cleaned the ice to prepare for the men's competitions. The stands that had been half-empty during the junior programs were filled to bursting by the time the first group went on. The sheer number of signs with Haku's name on them were uncountable. But then again, he did have the home advantage. It made sense that so many of his fans would be there.

Haku and Sakura sat in the warm-up room.

"Sakura, say something nice about me," Haku suddenly said. Sakura turned to look at him. Found him holding up his phone. She gave him a flat look.

"Something nice about me," she repeated. Haku glared. But he was persistent.

"What's your favorite thing about my skating?"

"I don't have to listen to you talking," she retorted.

"What's my best move?"

"Moving away from me," Sakura continued. Loving watching the frustration build in his expressions.

"...You're mean," he huffed.

"You can take it. Because you're a champion," she answered, finally smiling at him.

Haku finally stopped looking at her through the camera. His eyes flickered up to meet hers instead.

"You think I'll be a champion today?" The way he asked the question made her pause. It was almost like he was a teenager again. All gangly and sulky. The one who still wore oversized suits to banquets and didn't know how to make real small talk.

Sakura reached out. She cupped his chin with her palm, patting his cheek with her fingertips.

"Who cares? You're always _my_ champion," Sakura answered.

Haku ended the video. Shoving his phone in his jacket pocket, he hurried to wipe the tears gathering in his eyes.

"I don't know why I'm so nervous," he whispered. She had to agree. They had trained side-by-side for so many years. She had seen him during his best seasons and during his worst. One thing that had never wavered about him was that confidence. But as she searched his face, Sakura realized why this was all so familiar to her.

When Sakura reached out with her arms, he accepted her hug. Hunching over, face pressed to her shoulder.

"You're nervous because you want to win, stupid. There's nothing wrong with that," replied Sakura, laughing a little. She patted his back, listening to her hand swish over the synthetic material.

"But hey, Sendai _senshu_ for life, right?" she reminded him. She felt him nod. Haku squeezed her a little tighter.

"...even if I lose?" he asked.

"Even if you lose," she agreed. And then she added, "But especially **when** you win."

Once Haku had calmed down, they were back to their usual selves. She scolded Haku for dripping snot onto her jacket. Teased him about his puffy face and red eyes. He jabbed at her as he put in eye drops. His half-hearted kick connected with her butt as he blew his nose.

When it was his turn, he was still a little sniffly, but looked much less distressed. Haku turned to look at her one last time as the ushers called for him. He was waiting for her to give him one last piece of advice. Some words of wisdom that would transform him before he went on. Sakura remembered feeling the same way.

She smiled, touched the tip of his nose as she whispered, "Boop." Then she spun him around and gave his back a hearty shove. She could hear him laughing all the way down the tunnel.

The next five minutes went by so quickly. Sakura remembered heading onto the ice. She remembered tucking her hands into her pockets so that she wouldn't fidget. And she recalled finding Kisame. Her heart pounding all the way up in her throat as she settled in beside him. Haku was the final skater of the night, and the anticipation was palpable in the air.

Kisame held Haku's bright blue skate guards in one hand. He was just finishing up giving Haku the usual pep talk. Haku listened to every word, nodding. And then he looked at Sakura. There was nothing left to say. They did their usual handshake. And as Haku pushed off the wall, the cocky smirk was back on his face.

"He'll be fine," Sakura realized. And Kisame grunted his agreement.

Sakura couldn't breathe. Her eyes were glued to Haku as he spun and swooped his way around the rink. He was so dazzling that it almost hurt to look at him. That satisfying crack of his first landing made her heart swell. She didn't realize that she was crying until Kisame shoved a wad of tissues into her hand.

She was sobbing by the time Haku landed his final quad. Kisame clucked his tongue at her even as he put his arm around her. The cheers from the audience made the inside of her head feel numb. And when the violin gave its final screech, Haku threw his arms out to the sides. The applause that she had previously thought was loud thundered to new heights.

Before Kisame could hand over the skate guards, Haku threw himself over the barrier. He wrapped an arm around Kisame and one around Sakura.

Haku teased her relentlessly about her runny nose all the way to the kiss and cry. Sakura pinched at his side a few times, making him yelp. But as he plopped down on the bench, they were all smiles. Kisame shook his head as he settled in on Haku's left. He patted Haku's knee.

"That was your best this season," he told Haku, who nodded. They didn't need to see the scores to know that. They just knew.

Sakura sat to Haku's right, blowing her nose. When she saw one of the cameras zooming in on her, she gave a helpless smile. Of course this attractive moment would be caught in high definition for all the world to see.

When the number 190.76 blared out over the speakers, Sakura felt her ears ringing. At first, she wondered if there was something wrong with her. But then, as she looked around the arena, she realized that it was because the crowd was screaming so loudly. It was like her skull was resonating with all the noise.

Sakura yelped when Haku grabbed her around the waist. He spun her around and around, laughing. She was dizzy. But when Haku finally put her down, her first thought was to hug Kisame. Because she finally understood, even if it was just a fraction of it all, how he must have felt. Being there at at every rehearsal, waking up just as early as her. Yelling at her over mistakes. Watching from the sidelines during each competition.

"Thank you, Coach," she whispered. She knew that he understood, because he patted the back of her head.

"Oh, _now_ you're grateful?" he chuckled.

The victory ceremony for that night's competitors was short. Everyone knew where to stand on the podium. When Haku got up on the tallest box, he waved to his fans, who screamed in response. Gold, Sakura decided, was a great color on him.

With his season's best scores and a gold secured for the Grand Prix Final, Haku was busy with interviews. As they called him to the table to sit with the silver and bronze medalists, Haku looked over his shoulder at Sakura and Kisame. They waved him on. Sakura was a little surprised by how tall he was as he made his way to his seat. He bowed to the reporters as he settled in his chair in the middle.

After such a busy night, Sakura half-expected Haku to want to settle in to rest. Instead, he was pounding on the door of her hotel room.

"Let's play!" he whined.

She cracked the door, glaring, to ask, "You're the devil, aren't you?"

Over his shoulder popped up a couple of the other men's skaters. They waved at her. Sakura sighed.

It didn't take much more convincing to get her to change. It really _had_ been a long time since she had had a chance to hang out with Haku and all their other friends.

As they headed to the nightclub, shivering in their jackets, Sakura remembered another Grand Prix Final. The year Haku had finally turned 20 and didn't have to sulk in his room while everyone else went out clubbing and drinking.

Haku had been bouncing around, smiling at nothing. And after blowing out the candles on his cake, he had demanded alcohol.

Utakata had suggested that they take him to a nightclub. When they had asked why he had chosen that particular club, he held up his phone, showing off Karin's instagram post, including the geotag of the club's location.

December in Barcelona was nowhere near as bad as Moscow or even Tokyo. They walked on the streets together in light jackets and jeans. She remembered wearing a maroon turtleneck that Kimimaro had bought her. Haku wore a turtleneck too, laughing whenever they took selfies together.

She remembered holding hands with Kimimaro the whole way there.

Inside the club, Utakata treated them all to shots. Haku threw back his first drink, grimacing at the taste of tequila. They laughed at his expression. But that didn't stop him from taking another shot. Wiping his mouth on the back of his hand, he looked at Sakura.

"I want to dance!" he declared, the spoiled birthday boy.

Sakura slipped off her stool. She took him by the hand, guiding him through the moving bodies. It was a busy night, and it seemed like many of the spectators and skaters had come to this particular club to hang out.

On instinct, she turned back to make sure that Haku was okay. The colored lights blinked in time with the beat, shaking the floors and walls. His face lit up cyan, purple, blue, and then green. And when he met her eyes, he flashed a grin.

"Is this what I've been missing out on?" he yelled, leaning closer to her.

Sakura laughed as he grabbed her hand.

"Come on! Let's dance!" Haku said.

And Sakura glanced over toward the bar. And she could see Utakata and Kimimaro sitting there. Utakata lifted his beer to her in a salute before he took a gulp.

Sakura pointed toward the dance floor. Kimimaro waved her on, a smile on his face. She motioned for him to join her. But Kimimaro shook his head, just waving her ahead. And then he pointed at Utakata and mimed chugging several drinks, assuring her that it was fine. That he would keep Utakata company instead.

Sakura stood there, weighing her options. She looked from Kimimaro to Haku. And as she deliberated, Karin emerged from the crowd, yelling for them to join her. Sakura glanced back at Kimimaro one last time before she pushed past the bodies to join Karin. Laughing when Karin drunkenly threw an arm over her shoulder.

As Sakura stood in that club in Nagoya, she wondered. Because at 24, she had thought that Kimimaro's smile had been encouraging. But maybe, if she had been a little less self-absorbed, she would have paid more attention to that expression on his face.

Had he been lonely? Even a little upset? Why?

But she jolted out of these thoughts as Haku pushed a drink into her hand. This was a night to celebrate. She didn't want him to worry if he saw her looking upset.

"KAMPAI!" Sakura quickly exclaimed. A whoop rose from their group as they clinked glasses together.


	39. Chapter 39

**summary** _What we used to be..._

* * *

 _A high-pitched beeping shattered the silence. The two lumps on the bed began to move. The sheets rustled. Sakura pulled her pillow over her head._

 _"Sakura."_

 _Her answering grunt was muffled by the pillow._

 _"That's your alarm," Kimimaro said._

 _"No, it's not. It's Satan," she whined. Neither of them moved as the alarm continued to shriek from the nightstand._

 _"...Sakura."_

 _"Send that noise back to hell," Sakura groaned. She tried to burrow under the comforter, yanking it away from the other side of the bed. She felt him stir, reaching over her to shut her alarm off. And then he shook her shoulder._

 _"My alarm is going to go off in five minutes," he reminded her._

 _"Send it back to hell too," she answered._

 _He pried the pillow off of her. Peeled back the comforter. When she squinted up at him, his silver hair was a tangled mess. She rubbed at her eyes with the heel of her hand._

 _"I'll make breakfast if you make the coffee," he bargained. She nodded before a yawn stretched her mouth wide open._

 _She watched as he shuffled out of their bedroom. His t-shirt and pants all rumpled. Through the door, she could see him pull a plastic container of cereal out of one of the cabinets. Listening to the clink of bowls and spoons, she found her eyes beginning to drift back shut. He turned toward h-_

* * *

Sakura jolted awake when something made a loud thud. She opened her eyes, temples pounding, to find Haku sitting up on the floor. He rubbed his butt. It took her a second to scan the room. She guessed that he had probably rolled off the sofa.

"Whose room is this?" she croaked.

"Mine," Kisame grunted. She turned to find her coach sitting at the foot of the bed. He took a loud slurp from his coffee.

"How is it that every time the two of you get drunk, you can't remember where your rooms are, but you remember how to get to mine?" he demanded.

"Did you sleep in the tub again?" asked Haku.

"Yeah."

"Sorry, Coach," Sakura and Haku said in unison. Kisame only grunted again.

Sakura gave another bleary look around the room. Smacking her lips, she squinted at the clock on the nightstand.

"So. Events don't start until 1 today. What's the plan?" Kisame inquired.

Sakura held up one finger, doing a mental inventory of her body. She ached all over, and the sunlight streaming in through the windows was irritating. All the things she generally expected after a night of drinking and dancing.

"Mm... I think I have to throw up in a bit. And then we should go eat breakfast," she declared.

Haku gagged at the word 'breakfast'. Scrambling to his feet, he ran to the bathroom. The force of the door slamming shut rattled the paintings on the walls. Kisame grimaced as they listened to Haku vomit violently into the toilet.

"Mm... I wonder if there's a Denny's around here. I want pancakes," Sakura said.

Kisame pulled his phone out to look it up.

Haku bounced back fairly quickly after throwing up. At least, enough to drag Sakura to her room. Sakura, as predicted, threw up not long after making it to the bathroom of her own hotel room. And although she wasn't quite as resilient as Haku, she did a good job of making herself look presentable with some concealer and a pair of sunglasses.

The three of them met in the lobby downstairs. Kisame sipped on the free coffee they served in the lobby. Sakura scrolled through posts on Instagram to make sure that none of their friends had posted anything embarrassing from the night before. Kisame nudged her with his elbow when the elevator doors opened up. Haku stumbled over to join them. He looked much more human now that he had brushed his teeth and washed his face.

"There's a Denny's about 15 minutes from here. If you two think you can stand a bus," Kisame suggested. Sakura raised her fist to her mouth at the thought of a bus jolting along the roads, jerking to a stop every few minutes. Haku made a face too.

"...A taxi then," Kisame amended. Muttering complaints about how they were brats and a pain in his ass, he whacked the both of them in the back of the head. And then he headed outside to flag a car down.

Before Sakura and Haku could follow, they heard a voice calling them.

"Senpai!"

"Why," Haku lamented under his breath. And they both turned to face Hyuuga Hanabi running up toward them. Hair, eyes, and teeth sparkling, she bowed properly- once to Sakura, and once to Haku.

"Good morning!" she chirruped.

Her dark hair was pulled back in a shiny ponytail. Her tracksuit was a set- teal on top and teal on the bottom. Her sneakers were the same color, too.

In her hand was her phone attached to some sort of mount.

"Congratulations on your gold, senpai. Your skating was magnificent yesterday," she gushed. Haku, despite his burgeoning hangover, mustered a smile for her. When it came to matters of his image, he was willing to endure a ridiculous amount of pain. Which included a hangover migraine, apparently.

"Thank you. What've you got there?" he asked, gesturing to her phone.

Hanabi's eyes lit up.

"I'm vlogging my first time at the Grand Prix as a senior. One of my friends is teaching me how to edit videos!" Hanabi explained. And then she waved at her phone.

"Oh. You're filming...now," Haku said, eyes darting to Sakura. Her eyes were invisible behind her sunglasses, but her mouth did twitch down into a grimace.

"Anyway, Sakura-senpai, it's so great seeing you! I've missed you!" Hanabi went on. Sakura managed a smile too, trying to ignore the pulsing pain that seemed to encompass her skull.

"You've grown a lot, Hanabi-chan. Puccini was a great choice for your short program," replied Sakura. Hanabi squirmed a little, a silly grin spreading across her face.

* * *

Sakura had been apprehensive when Kimimaro had taken on his first student two years ago. She remembered having the conversation with him in their apartment in Miyagi when they had lived in Sendai. They had found the place through a friend, located on a quiet, cobbled street that almost felt a little European. Sakura had loved the Japanese maple that blazed bright red on autumn days.

Little things like that seemed to stand out to her now.

The color of the Hirose River when they ran along it in the morning. The fluffy texture of the throw blanket they left on the sofa.

 _"She has a lot of potential. You should meet her. She's a big fan of yours,"_ Kimimaro had told her.

 _"You're still young. You could do ice shows if you want to make more money. Stars on Ice has left us at least 5 messages,_ " Sakura remembered saying to him. Flexing her toes to ease some of the pain in her feet. She had applied kinesiology tape in the pattern that Ino had taught her over the inside edges of her feet and around her big toe. There was more tape applied in a pattern around her right knee. She had taken a nasty fall during practice that day. Kisame had made her promise to go to the doctor in the morning.

Kimimaro was standing in the kitchen. He slapped an ice pack between his hands, testing to make sure that it wasn't too cold. Wrapping a towel around it, he brought it over to her. He crouched beside her to place it over her knee, which was developing an impressive bruise.

And the look in Kimimaro's eyes had been the same, pricking expression she had seen surfacing more and more lately. Like he was perpetually frustrated with some puzzle he couldn't solve.

 _"That's not... that's not it,"_ Kimimaro finally huffed.

Sakura waited for him to say more, but he didn't. He just sat there. Looking even more frustrated than before. She wiggled her toes one more time. And then she sighed.

 _"I mean... if that's what you want, I won't stop you."_

Even though she was agreeing with his decision, Kimimaro didn't look happy. He pursed his lips, like he was about to say something. Then, shaking his head, he touched the calf of her uninjured leg, his fingers still cold.

Hanabi had a few shaky competitions on the novice level. She had a tendency to not know how to recover when she fell. And the stiffness in some of her movements left much to be desired.. But as Kimimaro began to coach her, she seemed to settle into a good rhythm.

She was short, so achieving good height on her jumps was a challenge. But she was also light and flexible, so they worked on playing to her strengths. During her days off, Sakura sometimes dropped by the rink to watch Kimimaro work. Occasionally offering pointers to Hanabi, who, unlike Haku, seemed ravenous for input.

Seeing Kimimaro so absorbed in his new role made Sakura glad. That aggravated look began to disappear from his eyes. And as she watched the way he explained things with what seemed like infinite patience to the girl, Sakura began to think that he would be a good dad someday.

But Sakura put a pin in that thought. Because that was something to discuss in the future.

Not now. Not when the Olympics were less than two years away.

* * *

"Coach!" Hanabi called.

And until then, Sakura hadn't paid much attention to the people sitting in the hotel lobby. But, to Sakura's horror, one of the men settled into the armchairs by the front desk stood. She recognized the shape of his shoulders and back under that peacoat.

"Why," Haku sighed again.

Kimimaro turned toward them and glimpsed Hanabi waving. And as he walked over, Sakura briefly contemplated leaping behind one of the potted palms. Or behind the front desk. Anything, to avoid this upcoming conversation.

Instead, she put on her best smile.

"Have you even said hi to Senpai, Coach? That's so unromantic," nagged Hanabi.

Sakura wondered if she could hop onto a luggage cart and just have it take her somewhere far away.

"Ah... we're very Japanese, Hanabi-chan. We don't do public affection," replied Kimimaro.

Hanabi laughed at that. "That's true. I've seen Sakura-senpai hug Haku-senpai more than I've seen her hug you," she remarked.

"Hanabi-chan, the bond between rink-mates isn't something to laugh at. You'll know if that coach of yours ever gets another student," Haku replied. Hanabi said something that Sakura completely missed as she locked gazes with Kimimaro. He didn't look away.

"Oi, Dumb and Dumber, I got us a taxi," Kisame called, stepping back into the lobby. He froze mid-step as he took in the situation. Sakura gave a silent cry for help with her eyes, mouth still frozen in a pleasant smile.

"Coach," Kimimaro greeted him.

"Coach," Kisame responded.

"Ooh a taxi? Are you going somewhere? Can we tag along?" Hanabi inquired. The youthful energy and curiosity bubbled out of her like a fountain.

Sakura grasped Haku's arm, giving his wrist a light squeeze. Sakura silently wished blessings on Haku when he took a step forward.

"Actually, Hanabi-chan, I'm so curious about your blog. I was wondering if we could shoot something together. We could walk around the arena and see if we can interview some of my buddies," Haku suggested.

"Wow! Really? You'd do that with me?" exclaimed Hanabi. Haku shot Sakura a look over Hanabi's head. Sakura mouthed, _'I love you. You're the best.'_

Spinning on her heel Hanabi beamed up at Kimimaro. She said, "You should be thankful. Because your super-considerate student is going to give you some free time with your beautiful wife."

Haku's eyes rolled so far back that Sakura worried they would get stuck that way.

"Hanabi-chan, this really isn't the time for you to be wandering around. You've never even been to Nagoya before," Kimimaro replied.

"Coach, you don't have to go everywhere with me, you know. And it's not like I'll be by myself. Haku-senpai will be with me," Hanabi answered. When she turned to look at Haku, he quickly morphed his expression into a smile. She smiled in return. "See?"

"And you know, you should really start spending some time with Senpai. At this rate, she's going to divorce you," Hanabi scolded, giggling a little at the very thought.

Sakura began to contemplate hiding behind plants again. Kisame looked like he would rather be dead than to be witness to this conversation.

"Ugh, just go- I mean... Enjoy your breakfast. We'll meet you back here by 10," Haku corrected himself. And he looked from Sakura to the door several times. Urging her to move before things got worse.

Heaving a sigh, Sakura nodded.

"That's a great idea, Hanabi-chan. Have fun!" she uttered before she made a quick exit from the lobby.

"I'm very sorry about this," Kimimaro told them as they all got into the taxi.

"Shut it, Kaguya," Kisame growled, shutting the door behind him. Sakura got in the passenger seat so she wouldn't have to look at anyone. The ride over to the restaurant was so silent that the driver gave them worried looks more than once.

They sat down in a booth in the colorful restaurant. The waitress gave a cheerful greeting, and in response, they ordered food as quickly as possible, eager to get this ordeal over with.

"Coach, why are we sitting like this?" demanded Sakura.

Because she sat right across from Kimimaro. So that she had nowhere else to look, really. Kisame sat beside her, head leaning against the top of the booth.

"Because if they take photos of you from the outside, they'll see both of you chatting and enjoying a nice meal. Now shut up and look happy. This was your dumb plan," he whispered, closing his eyes.

"It wasn't mine!" insisted Sakura, a little offended.

Kimimaro's eyebrow rose. "We decided on it together, didn't we?"

Her eyes narrowed. "Not really. You were the one who talked about how you didn't want anything hurting Hanabi-chan's senior debut," she retorted.

" **Smile**. The two of you," Kisame warned, eyes still shut.

And Sakura put on her best camera-smile. Kimimaro copied her. He reached across the table and put his hand on top of hers. Her left eye twitched.

"You **agreed** that it was best," Kimimaro pointed out.

"But it was your idea," Sakura retorted.

"You were the one that said that you didn't want all the news headlines focusing on your relationship and not your gold medal," Kimimaro stated, gritting his teeth.

"Well, **I'm** not the one that asked for a divorce!" she hissed, grin stretching tight.

An uncomfortable silence settled over the table. And in the otherwise busy restaurant, the sudden quiet was deafening in their little bubble.

Sakura leaned back in her seat, hand sliding out from underneath his. She wasn't smiling anymore.

"My career and Haku's would've survived all of it. Don't try to lie to yourself. This was all for **you**. Not me," she added.

They sat quietly until the food arrived. Sakura ate quickly. And as soon as she finished, she left money on the table. Kisame got up to let her get to her feet.

"I'm heading back first, Coach. Sorry," she said in a low voice. Kisame patted her shoulder in response. He stayed standing, watching her slip out of the restaurant. She headed down the street to catch a bus back to the hotel. And Kimimaro watched her angry strides until she disappeared around the corner. He only looked up when Kisame settled back into the booth, now sitting directly across from him.

Kisame picked up a napkin, wadded it into a ball, and threw it. It hit Kimimaro on the cheek, bouncing off harmlessly.

"You dumbass," Kisame sighed.

Kimimaro let out an even heavier sigh as he slouched down in his seat.

Later that morning, someone uploaded a photo to Twitter. Of Kaguya Kimimaro and Haruno Sakura enjoying a romantic breakfast in Nagoya. Smiling at one another as they held hands on top of the table.

Haku howled with laughter, collapsing over Sakura's lap as he read the caption out loud. Sakura stared down at her phone, unsure of whether she was supposed to be happy that their ruse was succeeding, or disgusted with herself. She looked up when Kisame threw a pillow at her from across the room.

"You're a dumbass too," he declared.


	40. Chapter 40

**summary** _Every chapter has to end._

* * *

"You look fine," grumbled Kisame as Haku checked his hair in the mirror for what felt like the millionth time.

"Very handsome," Sakura agreed. She gave him a light slap on the chest. Haku fussed with his hair one last time before he headed out into the arena. A roar rose from the crowd to greet him.

Sakura lingered in the tunnel, just watching from the shadows. She felt Karin nudge her.

"Will I see you at Worlds?" asked Karin. Sakura shook her head.

"Haku will be fine without me. Or... at least... he'll have to learn to be," Sakura replied. They watched the spotlights swirl around the rink in dazzling patterns. Haku's face shone with excitement as he did a loop around, waving to the crowd. They screamed their approval.

Sakura started a little when she felt Kisame's hand settle on top of her head. She had almost forgotten about him.

"Well, you gotta do the same, _Chibi_ ," he pointed out. Skaura closed her eyes. Just for a moment. Because she felt like a few tears might fall out otherwise. But she opened them as fast as she could. The song Haku had chosen boomed through the speakers. And she nodded.

"You're right, Coach," she sighed.

* * *

Haku's performance at the gala was flawless. Without pressure to reach a certain score, Haku's skating was daring. A little arrogant. His wink as he passed a group of women sent them into shrieks of delight. Sakura didn't exit the tunnel, just out of sight of the cameras. She didn't want to take any part of this away from him. Because while this wasn't Haku's first gold at the Grand Prix, she sensed that this was a special moment for him. Even though she couldn't really explain why.

That night, all their friends gathered for a huge party. Ice dancers, pairs, and singles skaters all together in one club. Music thumping through the speakers as they made toasts half-lost to the music. Even though she couldn't hear them, Sakura had a general idea of what they wanted to say.

 _Congratulations, Haku._

 _We miss you, Sakura._

As the first drinks disappeared, people began heading onto the dance floor. Sakura and a few others found a booth in a quieter corner of the place. Where there were fewer speakers blasting sounds directly onto their heads.

Suigetsu was there with his ice dancing partner. Sakura nudged him with her elbow, winking.

"She spilled the beans, huh?" he complained, not sounding that unhappy. When Sakura only raised her eyebrows, Suigetsu sighed.

"We didn't want all the headlines saying that she was retiring to be a bride. They can say whatever they want after. But while she's still competing, she didn't want to be 'Mrs. Hozuki'," Suigetsu explained. Which didn't surprise Sakura. It was the same reason why she hadn't changed her last name when getting married. She hadn't wanted all her hard work- all her accomplishments- being tied to someone else's name.

"Are things alright with you?"

Suigetsu's question jolted her.

"What do you mean?" she asked, feeling just a little panicked. But when she glanced at Suigetsu, he was looking out at the dance floor. His expression easy. Arms folded across his chest.

"Being apart from hubby. Wasn't it hard?" clarified Suigetsu. And then Sakura saw that he was watching Karin. She was trying to teach one of the Uzbek skaters how to do body rolls. All he succeeded in doing was flapping his arms awkwardly as he wiggled. Even from this far away, they could hear the laughter that ensued.

Sakura hesitated. She dipped her finger in the ring of condensation her glass left on the table. She said, "...It was. For a lot of reasons." Which wasn't a lie.

"Well, I'm glad you didn't just move to Russia to be with him," Suigetsu declared. On the other side, Suigetsu's partner got up. She motioned to the dance floor before holding out a hand each to Sakura and Suigetsu. Sakura declined, offering her a smile. The woman headed off without them. She did a body roll on the first try, bringing a fresh explosion of laughter.

"Why?" Sakura asked. She must have heard that suggestion a million times over the last few days.

"Well," Suigetsu sighed. He leaned back in the booth, one leg crossing over the other. "You're not two halves of a whole. Because all that talk is bullshit. A relationship is two complete people coming together to be something. Like you can't have one shitty ice dancer and one good ice dancer and they'll magically become a halfway decent team. All the good parts get better, but the bad parts get worse, you know?"

Sakura laughed a little at his metaphor.

"Anyway, you both gotta have your own lives. So I'm glad that you got whatever it is that you're doing. Karin-chan says that you seem a lot happier," Suigetsu added.

And then, like she had heard her name, Karin turned around. She scanned the room before she found them. She waved at him, gesturing for him to come over. Suigetsu grunted as he heaved his body out of his seat.

"Gotta go. The missus calls," he declared before he headed Karin's way.

Sakura pushed aside the rest of her beer. She was the one to guide a very tipsy Haku back to the hotel. She even made him brush his teeth and change his clothes before he collapsed on the bed. Sakura rolled him onto his side before she pulled out her phone. Sitting on the edge of the bed, she patted the top of his head as she waited for the line to connect.

"Hi. Sorry, I know that it's late. Do you have time to meet up?" she asked.

* * *

Kimimaro was sitting in the little coffee shop on the hotel's first floor. He had thrown on a jacket, but she could see that he was in sweatpants and a long-sleeved shirt. He had probably been in bed when she had called.

She settled at the tiny, round table. Just across from him. He pushed a paper cup at her. Their fingers brushed as she took it.

"Skim cappuccino," he told her.

"Thanks."

She blew at it a little before she took a tentative sip. Aware of his eyes locked on her face. Setting her coffee down, she fidgeted with her watch. Just to have a moment to gather her thoughts. But Kimimaro spoke before she could.

"I'm sorry."

That surprised her. But she didn't look at him.

"What're you apologizing for?" she inquired.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him fiddling with his wedding band.

"About that day. When I asked... you know..." he trailed off.

* * *

 _Sakura's hands felt hot. But still, she couldn't stop rubbing them together as she bounced from foot to foot. This wasn't her first time at the Olympics, and it certainly wasn't her first time competing under pressure. Something in the air at the Olympics was different. Even though these were all skaters that she had competed against for years, it was like a whole different sport._

 _Kisame massaged her shoulders, just to have something to do too. Haku and all their teammates were sitting in the stands. Under the white and red Japanese flag. Haku texted her updates every couple of minutes, mocking the other skaters' 'heinous outfits from hell'._

 _"Just stay calm. Do what you did at the Grand Prix," Kisame reminded her for the second time. She didn't point it out to him. Just nodded. The last Olympics, she had just barely missed gold. She wouldn't make the same mistakes this time._

 _The TV in the corner of the room played on mute. She glanced up to check the scores. The first group was almost finished. None of the scores were anything to stress about._

 _Sakura and Kisame both looked up when they heard a knock. It was Kimimaro, wearing that navy blue pea coat that she loved so much on him. Kisame clapped his hands onto her shoulders once. He muttered some excuse before he headed out of the room to give them some privacy._

 _"Hi! Why didn't you call me back? I left you a message," she greeted Kimimaro, holding her arms open. His answering hug was brief- but not as short as the peck on her cheek. Something felt off about that. When she drew away, she looked up at his face, searching his expression._

 _"Is everything okay?" she regretted the question almost as soon as it left her mouth. That look was on his face again. That frustrated expression, like he was desperately trying to remember a word that was on the tip of his tongue. More than that, the sadness in his eyes alarmed her._

 _Wordless, he drew a manila envelope from the inside of that gorgeous coat. Her eyes almost refused to read the characters printed on the front._

 _Divorce Attorney._

 _"I really wanted to wait until after, but I can't, Sakura."_

 _Sakura felt her ears beginning to ring a little. The room seemed to tilt a little to one side as she accepted the envelope._

 _"...But...why?" she heard herself ask._

 _Kimimaro sighed. He looked away from her as he replied, "You and I just don't need each other. We've got our careers. And I'm... I'm not happy."_

 _She wished he would look her in the eyes when he said that. As if that would make the words hurt a little less._

 _She felt like she had just been hit by a truck. And all she could do was stare down at the envelope. Like it held all the mysteries of the universe._

 _"...How long have you been thinking about this?" she questioned._

 _"Probably a year. Maybe a little more," he replied._

 _She began to feel sick to her stomach, but for new reasons now. Her face began to burn._

 _"So... all those times you held me... all those times you said 'I love you'... you were thinking... oh my god," she whispered, almost to herself. Her face grew hotter and hotter. Hands shaking. The angry heat spreading down her neck, down her shoulders._

 _All she remembered was demanding a pen. Signing in violent strokes, like she was trying to rip the paper with the ink that bled out her name. And she remembered the shock in his expression, drawing what little satisfaction she could from that one instant. And shoving the envelope's contents into his chest, she stormed off._

* * *

As Sakura sat at that tiny, slightly wobbling table, she considered something. She had seen his eyes widening and thought, 'Ah. He didn't expect me to sign right away. He thought I would beg or cry. Serves him right.'

But as she went over the scene in her head like she had a million times before, something new occurred to her. Lowering her head, leaning in slightly, she nudged Kimimaro's pinky. He looked at her.

"Did you not want a divorce?" she whispered.

She had learned not to always trust Kimimaro's mouth. Because his eyes were where he carried all his emotions. And she knew now why he had avoided looking her in the eyes that day when he brought out that ugly, ugly envelope from that beautiful blue coat.

"Oh my god... you _didn't_ ," she gasped. She sat up straight, leaning away from him.

He didn't say anything.

She let out another shaky breath. Hands fisting on the table. She took a slurp of her hot coffee, just to have something to do besides _look_ at him.

They were silent for a long time. Staring off at opposite directions.

And then he began to speak:

"It was after I saw your short program. I'd... never seen you skate that way before. It was so ... beautiful. So of course it broke a new world record. And you'd always felt so far away. It just got so much **worse**."

She remembered his expression as he handed her a huge bouquet of roses after that skate. If she had done more than give him a quick peck before admiring the flowers, she might have noticed that odd look on his face again.

"Honestly, it just felt like you were always rising higher and higher. And after I retired, I saw people gradually starting to forget me. Not just the news. Our friends too. And I was... angry. At myself. But mostly at you."

Sakura closed her eyes.

"You didn't want me to win gold," Sakura said. In the answering silence, she opened her eyes. She met his gaze, found her response there.

"That's why you asked me right then. Because you didn't want me to win," Sakura said again.

"Sort of... but also-"

Sakura looked up. Kimimaro raked his hand through his hair. The way he only did when he was very uncomfortable. "Also I wanted you to ask me to stay. I wanted you to say that you needed me."

Looking down at her hands, Sakura let out a little laugh.

"I was going to retire anyway after the Olympics. Because I wanted to spend more time with you. And... I was going to ask you if you wanted to have kids," she confessed.

"I was also hurt that you didn't really support me becoming a coach."

"I just wanted to give you space to do what you wanted."

"I was always jealous when you went dancing without me."

"I wanted _you_ to dance with me, but you never did."

They were both laughing now. Even though it hurt a little to look him in the eyes, she did anyway. And he was looking right back at her now.

"Why didn't we say any of this when it mattered?" Kimimaro wondered. He reached out. Placed one hand over hers. And when she didn't pull away, he laced his fingers with hers. It was strange. How she was so used to that touch. But how it felt alien at the same time.

The kindness in his face was so familiar. That was why she had fallen in love. She remembered now. Because no matter how awkward he could be. How bad with words he was, Kimimaro was always kind deep down.

"So what happens now?" he asked her. The gentleness that she remembered back in his eyes. This was _her_ Kimimaro. The one that had asked her to marry him all those years ago. The one who had filled her days with so much laughter.

She closed her eyes. Just so that she could save this memory. Save him this way. Not with those cold eyes that had wounded her at the Olympics. And when she opened her eyes, she gave him one last, fond smile. She slipped free from his hand.

"Nothing. Because you still asked for a divorce. And you still tried to ruin the only dream I've always had since I was a little girl," she answered.

It took a moment for her words to sink in. The smile half-faded from his face, the sparkle in his eyes dimming.

"I was wrong too, KImimaro. But that doesn't cancel out how much you hurt me," Sakura went on. She got to her feet. And Kimimaro, who had always been taller than her, had to look up at _her_ now.

"I'll keep this charade up for however long you need it. But there's no chance of there being an _us_ anymore. I hope you understand why," she concluded. There was a long moment. And then, Kimimaro, gaze lowering, nodded.

"Be well," she wished him. When he raised his chin to return the sentiment, she leaned in. Pressing one last kiss to his lips. Feeling the prickle of his silver stubble. As his eyes popped open, she drew back.

Kimimaro held her gaze, like he was looking for something too. And he seemed to find his answer because he reached up, giving her cheek a pat.

"Be well, Sakura," he finally said back to her.

* * *

The following afternoon, Sakura was on a plane back to Fukuoka. Even though she had told them not to, Kiba and Shikamaru were there to pick her up from the train station. In Kiba's old minivan that always smelled faintly of antiseptic solution.

"Yo, pretty lady? Do you need a ride?" asked Kiba, leaning out the driver's side window. Akamaru's face stuck out the back window, tongue lolling out. His tail beat a frantic rhythm against one of the seats. And, to her surprise, Itachi waved at her from the passenger side in the front. She waved back.

"Let me get that," Shikamaru said, taking her suitcase from her. He opened up the trunk to load her things in back.

Sakura got into the back of the car, promptly assaulted by Akamaru's wet kisses. She rubbed the sides of his neck. laughing. Shikamaru plopped into the seat beside her, slamming the door shut.

"Young lady, you've got a lot of explaining to do. We're going to Genma-san's," Kiba announced as he shifted the car into gear. Sakura paused in the middle of scratching Akamaru's belly.

"It's barely 4!" she exclaimed as she checked her watch.

"The earlier it is, the more time there is to drink!" Kiba insisted. As he navigated the bumpy roads back home, the car was filled with laughter and off-key singing. The laughter only increased when Akamaru joined in on the singing with his own howling. It was almost as if she had never left in the first place.

* * *

 **End** Part 8


	41. Chapter 41

**summary** _And every chapter has a beginning._

* * *

There was an old _torii_ on the western edge of Konoha. The red gate was faded and weather-worn. Sakura remembered Kiba's grandmother scolding them when she caught them trying to climb up it many years ago.

Sakura paused in front of the _torii_ now. She tilted her head back, tracing the straight lines of those wooden posts with her eyes. Many years ago, some people had proposed repainting the gate. But so many had opposed it that the idea had been rejected. And in a way, Sakura was glad that the idea had never passed. Because she liked seeing the age and those chipped spots.

There was something special about that gate. It didn't do anything magical. Walking through it led to a regular street. And it wasn't as if there was some amazing story attached to it. It was just... _there_. Always had been.

As Sakura stared at it, she decided that that was what made it special. Just like the buildings, like the people, it was special because it belonged there. She gave the gate a pat before she walked past.

* * *

Sakura didn't realize how exhausted she had been until she crossed the threshold to her home. After three drinks and some salty snacks, Kiba dropped her off at her front door. She remembered her head hitting the pillow. She opened her eyes nearly 11 hours later, baffled, and not entirely certain that she wasn't dead. Or that a year hadn't passed. Rather than refresh her, her long sleep left her a little hazy.

She sat up, wearing the joggers and sweatshirt she had been wearing on the plane. Her suitcase sat still fully-packed in the corner. Squinting, she grabbed her phone to check Instagram. The blue light from the screen blinded her for the first few seconds. She replied to a few tweets. Scrolled through her emails. And only then did she roll out of bed to wash her face.

When she went outside to check her mailbox, Sakura found Akamaru sitting at her front door. His tongue hung out, tail thumping against the concrete step. Rubbing her eyes, Sakura moved past him to pull the envelopes from her mailbox. And then she stopped in the doorway.

"I'm tired, Akamaru. Come back tomorrow," she yawned. Akamaru's tail continued to wag back and forth.

"Go home, Akamaru," Sakura tried again. His tail swished even harder.

Sakura sighed.

"...Let me go change."

The morning cool should have helped perk her up. Konoha was still lively, even in the wintertime. People who didn't know this area would miss everything. They would mistake the morning calm for silence. But Sakura could spot the little things.

Old Man Sarutobi, out for his morning walk, waved at her. He headed down the street, toward the market street where white curls of steam rose into the sky from the bakery. Bells clanged in the distance as the fishermen came in with their morning catch. Metal doors rattled up as the storekeepers opened up for the day. There was the distant beep of a truck backing up near the docks. And when she passed the houses, sometimes she could even hear people calling to each other.

On that day, Sakura deviated from her usual path. And Akamaru seemed happy to follow along on this new adventure. She weaved through the town, past the public bath and the old bookstore. She passed Genma's bar, which had closed several hours ago. She knew that Genma would be fast asleep after a long night of pouring _shochu_ and wiping glasses. Down the street, she spotted the butcher on his bike. He waved, ringing his little bell as he passed.

Feet hitting the pavement, she traced the path of the railroad tracks until they arrived at the Inuzuka Animal Clinic. Akamaru barked as he bounded down the familiar walkway. Next door was the house that the Inuzuka family had occupied for many, many years. Akamaru barked again. But to Sakura's surprise, Akamaru didn't leap over the fence to wake Kiba. Instead, he began pawing at the back door of the clinic.

Sakura heard a window open. And then Kiba's voice drifted from inside the little building.

"Haruno, is that you?" he yelled.

"Yeah. I brought Akamaru," she replied.

There was a pause. And then Kiba stuck his head out the window. His hair stuck up in every direction. Eyes barely opened. The stretched-out collar of his t-shirt had been yanked over his head over and over. He let out a huge yawn before he jerked his head.

"Come inside. I gotta show you something," he said to her.

The back door to the clinic was open when she tried the knob. Akamaru darted inside, tail wagging. Sakura followed the pooch's path through the back, around storage shelves. She passed the bathroom and the laundry room. The washer was already rumbling through a wash cycle. The cages in the back were mostly empty. A small, watery-eyed dog lifted its head when she approached. It had a bright pink cast on its front paw. Sakura paused to pet its muzzle before she moved on.

Sakura found Kiba in one of the exam rooms. He wore sweatpants and the distinct air of someone who had just rolled out of bed. He hadn't even bothered to shave.

Kiba was crouched over a cardboard box. And when she stepped into the room, he moved to the side. She crouched beside him. Before she could ask about what was going on, she looked into the box. A squeal escaped her.

"Oh! Inuzuka!" she breathed.

The box was lined with blue towels. In the corner lay a dark gray cat. Its eyes narrowed before it let out a lazy meow. She recognized the red ribbon tied around its neck. It was Old Man Sarutobi's cat. And crowded around the cat's belly were four wriggling shapes each no bigger than the palm of her hand.

"Kittens!" Sakura gasped. She scrunched up into a ball, hands fisting on her knees. Her eyes widened as Kiba picked up one of the kittens. He turned it around so she could glimpse its little face, eyes still squinted shut. It let out a tiny mewl and she felt her heart squeeze.

"You wanna hold him?" Kiba offered. And before she could respond, he took her wrist. He deposited the kitten in her hands. Sakura froze for a moment. It was so warm and so soft. And its high-pitched mewls made her want to cry.

"Oh. He's perfect," she whispered. Her hands closed around the kitten, careful not to squeeze too tight. She lifted the kitten closer to her eyes. She took in the pink nose and mouth. Tiny ears and delicate paws. The grey fuzz that covered his whole body.

"You wanna keep him?"

Sakura barely heard him. She knew he had said something, so she lifted her chin, expression a little dazed.

Kiba's right elbow rested on his knee. And his head leaned to the side, resting against his shoulder. He was watching her, a smile on his face. Kiba started a little when Akamaru wormed his way under his arm. Kiba patted Akamaru's neck, accepting a few licks.

"Wait. What?" Sakura said as Kiba's words finally processed in her brain.

Kiba stared right back, still smiling. Akamaru's muzzle rested on his knee now.

"Old Man Sarutobi says he doesn't have the energy or the room for four new cats. And I'd rather not give them away to strangers," Kiba explained.

Sakura peered back down at the kitten.

"I've never even had a pet before, Inuzuka. I don't know what I'm supposed to do," she replied. Kiba didn't say anything, so she went on. "And... I'm not really sure I could do it. I mean... maybe... I don't know. Maybe I'm too selfish."

Sighing, she set the kitten back down in the box, right beside its mother. She watched as it stumbled its way around. Wriggling past its siblings to try to find a place to nurse. Its tail was just a stubby little triangle.

"You sleep okay last night?" Kiba queried.

Sakura snorted as she recalled the conversation from the night before. Although the mission had been to get her to describe her trip to Nagoya in excruciating detail, things had gone a bit sideways. After the first drink, they had started talking about high school. And the night ended with them howling with laughter as Sakura told the story of how Kiba had dressed up as a woman to prank Kakashi on Valentine's Day.

"I _still_ can't believe that you did that," Sakura said.

"Yeah. We did a lot of dumb shit when we were kids," sighed Kiba, smiling. There was a pause.

In that silence was possibility. They could have gone on talking about the past, recalling old memories. Like dusting off an old box to shuffle through the photos inside. Instead, grunting, Kiba got to his feet.

"Ma's making breakfast. You wanna stay to eat?" he offered, along with his hand. Sakura accepted both.

"Yeah. I'm starving."

* * *

Monday came. A few students asked her about being on TV. Some lamented that they hadn't seen her skating. Naruto stuck by her, shooing each one away. The way he put his hand on his hip made him look like his mother. All he needed was a red wig. Sakura didn't say this- especially since he was actually being quite helpful.

"Sensei, we saw you crying on TV. That was so cute!" one of the second years laughed. He dodged when Naruto kicked at him.

"Honestly. These kids should be going to class," Naruto grumbled.

The irony of that statement seemed to go right over his head. She smiled, choosing not to say anything as he followed her up to the library.

"Don't feel bad, _Nee-chan_. My whole family was crying during his free," he then assured her. She heard a slight gruffness in his voice.

"Thanks, Naruto. Look at you all grown up and trying to comfort me," she replied, nudging him with her elbow. Naruto grinned. As the bell for first period rang, Sakura shooed him off to class. But not before she scolded him for not calling her 'sensei'.

Sakura distributed her souvenirs from Nagoya during lunchtime. She had expected Shizune and Kurenai to pounce on her to grill her about what they had seen during the Grand Prix. Instead, they were so well-behaved that it was a little suspicious. In fact, as Sakura looked around the room, there were only two types of responses: Either people smiled too hard or they avoided looking at her altogether.

"You all saw, huh?" she guessed.

"Orochimaru-sensei explained it to us," replied Lee, peering out from behind an English textbook.

"Well. Any questions?" asked Sakura.

There was a pause. And then Asuma lifted his hand. Stopped himself halfway as he realized that he could just speak.

"So... how long are you gonna keep pretending you two're still married?" he questioned.

"At least until the end of this skating season. I'm not sure. We didn't really think this through," Sakura answered.

"Clearly," muttered Shikamaru, chin in his hand.

"We saw pictures of you two on dates. Were those fake?" Kurenai inquired.

"Completely," Sakura confirmed.

"See? I told you!" Kurenai hissed to Shizune.

"Anything else?" asked Sakura.

Everyone looked around the room. But no one else spoke up.

"Cool. Any other questions about this matter, please direct them to my secretary," Sakura concluded, gesturing towards Shikamaru. Who glared at her, but didn't try to deny the title.

Sakura had expected everyone to be a little more nosey. But apparently Orochimaru had done a good enough job of explaining the situation. Lunch was instead filled with the usual chit-chat. As Sakura munched through chunks of steamed carrot, she noticed that someone was missing.

"I saw him this morning. He's here," Shikamaru replied when she asked.

With a few minutes left in lunch, Sakura headed down the hall to the art room. She could see a light on inside. She knocked, just to be polite, before she slid the door open.

There was a big canvas set up on an easel. It faced away from the window. All she could see was the back of the canvas, along with the big jar of water set on the counter beside it. And as the door slid, Itachi's head popped up from behind the canvas. He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. He leaned over to wave past the canvas.

"Oh. Sorry. Are you busy?" Sakura said, hesitating in the doorway. Itachi shook his head. He took off his glasses. Wiped his forehead on the sleeve of his shirt. Blue smudged onto his brow bone. Sakura gestured at her own face.

"Um. You've got a little..." she told him.

Itachi looked down at his hands. There was paint on both of them. Sakura stepped over to help him. She looked around to see if there was a paper towel or a cloth. When she found none, she reached into her pocket for her handkerchief. It was white with a yellow border. She used it to dab at Itachi's face. Using careful movements to wipe the paint away.

"You look busy," she commented.

Itachi closed his eyes. And she realized that his eyelashes were quite long. Before he could catch her staring, she resumed rubbing at the streak of paint. The little space heater in the corner of the room rumbled to life.

"I wanted to try painting something not for teaching purposes. It's been a while," he told her.

"Do you mind if I look?" Sakura asked. Because up until now, she had kept her gaze trained on his face. She figured the rules of art were sort of like the rules of a new skating routine. You didn't look until you were asked.

Itachi opened his eyes. They weren't black, like she thought. They were brown, almost a little red towards the pupil. It was such an unexpected color that she couldn't help but smile. Itachi looked confused, but he smiled back. And then he gave her a nod.

Sakura turned to look at the canvas. It was incomplete, but the side that was filled in showed some sort of river or canal walled by concrete. Plum blossoms bordered the walkway, growing tinier and tinier as they blurred into the distance. It was a little strange, seeing half the canvas in color while the other side only bore faint pencil sketches.

The sky was powder blue, the plum blossoms were pink, and the concrete was the beige-grey she expected. But as she drank in the scene, something in her chest expanded. A feeling that she couldn't possibly be feeling. When she turned to Itachi, she realized that he had been watching her. And he seemed a little nervous.

"This makes me feel... " Sakura hesitated. Looked over the canvas again. "...sad?"

And then she shook her head. "No. Not sad. It's more like- you know that feeling when you pick up a book you read when you were a kid? Seeing it again?" she rambled, feeling a little crazy.

"Nostalgic," Itachi uttered.

"Yes!" she exclaimed. She turned to him again.

The look on his face startled her. He looked- not sad. Apparently 'sad' just wasn't the word of the day. But to call him happy was wrong too. It was something in-between.

"Nostalgic," she repeated, holding his gaze.

And when she couldn't look him in the eyes anymore, she turned her attention back to the painting. "I feel like I miss this place. Even though I don't even know where it is."

"It's Koto. Where I grew up," Itachi informed her. He leaned back in his chair, arms crossing. "This is the path that I used to take to walk to school."

"Oh," was all Sakura could think to say. When she stole a glance at his face, she still couldn't read his expression. And that bothered her.

"...I'm about to ask you a weird question," she warned. His gaze flickered to her, lips curling up.

"Alright," he agreed.

Sakura looked down at her handkerchief. At the pretty shade of teal that stained the corner as she added, "And you don't have to answer if you don't want to."

"Okay."

Sakura hesitated for a moment longer. She took a deep breath before she asked, "How do you feel right now?"

"Health-wise?"

"Emotionally."

Rubber soles squeaked down the corridor. The low hum of chatter followed. And then both sounds faded. Itachi clasped his hands together, fingers interlocking.

"Hm... well... glad to have good company...tired...and just a little homesick," he listed. Each phrase was measured.

Sakura realized that that was the way he always spoke. Itachi never stumbled over words or corrected himself. He took longer to say something, but when he did, he knew exactly what he wanted to say. As she realized this, she saw that he was smiling at her now.

"Can I ask why you want to know?" he questioned.

She squeezed her bare ring finger.

"I'm beginning to realize that I kind of suck at reading people's faces. And that I'm wrong... a lot. So I figured I might as well ask," she admitted. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see him nodding.

"That's a little weird," he said. She felt her cheeks begin to warm. Because she couldn't help agreeing with him.

"But I like it. Weird is good, I think," Itachi added.

Her blush deepened. He laughed at her.

"Why're you turning red?"

"Shut up. Don't look at me," she retorted, turning away from him. She fanned herself with one hand. But she burst into laughter as she felt him fanning her too.


	42. Chapter 42

**summary** _Nosy neighbors know everything._

* * *

"I'm dead serious, Inuzuka," Shikamaru declared. He sat up straight, hands clasped on the table. The proper posture made Kiba's eyes narrow.

Kiba lifted a slice of persimmon to his mouth. He crunched through it, eyes filled with suspicion as he continued to glare at Shikamaru.

"You're sure?" asked Kiba.

"100%," answered Shikamaru, face solemn.

Kiba's eyes darted to the doorway. Shikamaru's did too.

Through the open door, they could see Sakura standing at the sink, her back to them. The water running in the sink masked most of what she was saying. But as she turned her head to the side, they could see that she was laughing. She handed off a dish to Itachi, who was apparently in charge of drying. Kiba's head whipped back. He ducked his head, as if that would somehow make him invisible.

"You're absolutely certain?" Kiba demanded one last time. Shikamaru gave a single nod of his head.

Kiba stole another glance through the doorway. And then he shrugged.

"Okay. I mean, I don't see it, but **you're** the smart one. I guess he likes her," Kiba muttered, expression still filled with doubt.

* * *

"Sensei. Your phone is ringing," one of the students called out. But then she saw that Sakura was up on the ladder and ran to fetch it instead. She hurried back, reaching back as high as she could.

Kiba's name flashed across the screen in silent. Sakura accepted it, mouthing 'thanks' to the student as she swiped her finger.

"What's up, Inuzuka? It's rare for you to call during the day," she said. With her free hand, she slapped the spines of the books so that they all stood up straight. She gripped the side of the ladder as she spoke.

"Hey. Come see your cat," Kiba said over the phone.

"Inuzuka. It's not **my cat** ," she huffed. She was starting to feel like a broken record.

"Okay. I'll see you later when you come visit. Bye!" Kiba yelled in one breath. He hung up before she could say anything else. Pulling the phone away from her ear, Sakura stared at it. She shook her head before she slipped it into her skirt pocket. One of the students steadied the ladder as she climbed down it.

"That sounded urgent, Sensei. Is everything okay?" one of the girls asked. Sakura made a face.

"It's not worth repeating," she sighed in response.

The girl who had retrieved Sakura's phone leaned against the book cart.

"Back to my question, Sensei. What do you think I should do?" she insisted. She shook the cart a little. It rattled on its locked wheels.

Sakura blinked, as if to clear her thoughts. "Oh, yeah. Well, uh, did your parents _say_ why they were so opposed to you going to Tokyo for university?"

She wasn't really well-equipped to offer this kind of life advice. Sakura had never really experienced parental opposition and she had never really gone through teenage rebellion. Still, she could understand why some of the students were frustrated by the rules put in place by their parents. Sakura could also see how those rules were trying to protect them. The best she could was try to explain both sides.

Most of the time, the students grumbled that she wasn't helpful. On the rare occasion, she said something that seemed to click. But Sakura was starting to see that it wasn't really her fumbling advice that these students came to hear. They just wanted someone to listen to them.

The bell rang to signal the end of lunch. The girls helped move the cart to the back room. They greeted Sakura in a cheerful chorus before they left the library.

She ran into Shikamaru in the hallway. He was mid-yawn, arms stretched above his head.

"What're we doing for Christmas?" she asked, falling into step beside him. She saw the odd look that flashed across his face. Just for a second. But a sly smile stretched her mouth.

"Unless you've already got plans? Who's the lucky lady blessed to have a date with Nara Shikamaru?" Sakura demanded, poking her fingers into his side. Shikamaru swatted her hands away with his clipboard.

"Ow! Quit it! No one!" Shikamaru insisted. And when Sakura pouted, he bumped his fist against her shoulder.

"It's just the singles club this year. And beer. And a cake, I guess," he listed. Sakura considered this, nodding.

"Doesn't sound like the worst party ever," she said.

"Yeah," agreed Shikamaru, sighing. And then he crossed his arms behind his head.

"I heard you're adopting a cat," he then commented.

"I'm going to murder Inuzuka and then you," she declared. Shikamaru chuckled as they headed into the faculty room together.

* * *

Once school ended, Sakura headed to the rink. Kushina greeted her from the counter. She pointed to the new newspaper clipping she had taped to the wall next to the counter. The title of the article read, "The story behind figure skater Shimizu Haku's programs this season."

"They mention you a bunch of times in the article!" Kushina told her. And Sakura smiled, equal parts embarrassed and thankful. What had started off as a tiny space had grown into an enormous clump. Just like her mother had done, Kushina pounced on every mention of her name in the news. Newspapers, magazines- even online publications. Kushina posted every single thing she could.

The smile lingered on Sakura's face as she headed onto the ice.

One of her favorite bands had released a new album just a few days before. She let the entire album play as she glided back and forth across the rink. A few of the songs caught her attention. They were worth choreographing something to. But she didn't focus too much on that. Just moving the way that the rhythm guided her. She waved at Naruto when he slipped inside after finishing his homework. She wasn't really in the mood to chat. And he let her skate unbothered, leaning against the side of the rink to watch her.

" _Nee-chan_ , let me walk you home. It's getting dark," Naruto offered when she changed out of her skates. Sakura spared him a glance as she laced up her boots.

"Aw, that's sweet, Naruto. But I'll be fine," she replied. She pulled a beanie over her messy hair. Clapping him on the shoulder, she hoisted her duffel bag onto her shoulder and walked past him.

And though she had made up her mind to ignore Kiba, she couldn't help but glance down at her phone. The clinic would be closing soon. But Kiba would still be around. Sakura hesitated, turning this way and that on the road. Weighing the options.

Heaving a sigh, she decided that it would be just a little _too_ cruel to ignore Kiba. And on the off-chance that he actually had a good reason for asking her to come by, Sakura took off in a steady jog in the direction of the clinic.

By the time Sakura arrived, it was completely dark outside. She walked in through the front door. The bell attached to the door jangled. The reception desk was empty. The door leading further into the clinic was ajar, though. And then she heard Kiba's voice.

"Haruno?"

"Hi," she replied. She pushed past the door. She peered into the examination rooms, but they were empty. All the lights off. She wandered deeper in. The cages where they kept the patients staying overnight were empty too. The little dog she had seen last time had gone home to its owner.

Finally, she saw light shining out from the storage room. Kiba sat on the floor.

The box housing the kittens was tucked into the corner, closer to the space heater. Kiba had swapped out the towels lining the box. They were purple now.

Sakura crouched beside Kiba. She swatted his back once.

"Alright, drama queen. Why did I absolutely have to come here?" she questioned.

Kiba pointed.

"They opened their eyes today," he announced.

One of the kittens waddled away from its mother. Mewling, it crawled up near the edge of the box to reveal bright blue eyes. A high-pitched noise escaped from Sakura's mouth.

"Oh," she said.

"Look. She comes right to you," Kiba pointed out, nudging her with his elbow. Sakura rolled her eyes. Because it wasn't just one kitten that was making its way towards her. In fact, she wasn't sure which one was the one she had held last time out of these balls of fluff. But Kiba picked one out without hesitation.

"Here she is. Say hi to your human mommy, buddy," Kiba said as he deposited the kitten in Sakura's hands. The kitten weighed a bit more than she had the last time. She still mewled as she wiggled around in her hands. But as her hands closed around her, the kitten looked right at her. Eyes startling blue and watery. Her nose and mouth were still pink. Her ears were starting to look a little less nubby.

"Hi! Look at you. Aren't you beautiful?" Sakura cooed. But then she saw Kiba smirking at her.

"I'm not going to adopt her though," she added in her normal voice. Kiba just nodded, looking completely unconvinced. So she asked, "Why are you so crazy about me adopting this cat anyway?"

Kiba picked up another kitten. Raising it to his face, he planted a kiss on top of its head. And then he shot her another smug look. "Not telling," he retorted, sticking his tongue out at her. Sakura snorted.

Sakura stroked the kitten's fur, marveling at how soft it was. She noticed Kiba checking his phone. He set his kitten back down in the box before getting to his feet.

"Ah, shit. My mom says she needs my help. I'm gonna head next-door for a bit," he told her.

Sakura's eyes widened. She held up the kitten, who had begun to doze off against her thumb.

"Uh. What am I supposed to do?" she asked.

Kiba looked the kitten over. Gave a shrug. "He looks comfy. Let him nap- just don't drop him. I'll be back soon," he answered.

"Inuzuka? Inuzuka! Get back here!" she hissed after his retreating back. When the door closed behind him, she looked back at her hands. The kitten had draped her tiny paws over her hand. The mother cat watched her from the box. Sakura looked at her.

"So, uh... do you want your baby back?" she asked.

The cat blinked at her before letting out a yawn. She laid her head back down, eyes drifting shut.

"...Great."

* * *

Kiba ran into his house as soon as he closed the door to the clinic. Akamaru came out of the house to greet him. But Kiba couldn't spare him a scratch in his rush. He barreled straight into the kitchen, nearly toppling his mother.

"Kiba! Don't run in the house!" she scolded. As she opened up the rice cooker, steam erupted into the air.

"Sorry, Ma! Gotta make a call!" he replied, fumbling to pull his phone from his pocket. He struggled to even out his breaths as the line rang. Tsume stared at her odd son but stayed quiet as he held the phone up to his ear. The call connected on the fourth ring.

"Hello?"

"Uchiha! Heyyyyy, man," Kiba said too loudly.

"Hi. Is everything okay?" replied Itachi.

"Huh?"

"...You called me. So... is there a reason?" Itachi explained.

"Reason? Um... um... " Kiba fumbled. It struck Kiba then how unfailingly polite Itachi truly was. He even waited as Kiba's eyes darted all around the kitchen. Trying to find an answer to such a simple question. All he could really see were the sautéed mushrooms sitting in the frying pan.

"D-d-do you like shiitake?" Kiba blurted out.

There was dead silence on the other end of the line. Tsume stared at Kiba. Truly perplexed at how she could have given birth to such a strange and stupid son.

"Shiitake mushrooms? ...I like them," Itachi answered.

"Cool! Good! Great! Because- uh... my mom made a bunch. And...uh...she- she wants you to come to take some," Kiba stumbled over his words. And as he spoke, Tsume began protesting that she had only made enough for their dinner tonight. Kiba flapped his hand at her, whispering for her to put them in a container.

"I **know** , Ma! Just do it! For love!" Kiba hissed, hand clamped over his phone. Tsume's eyebrows rose.

"No! Not me! For Haruno!" he amended.

Tsume huffed. She glanced from the mushrooms to Kiba. Slapping him upside the head, she moved past him to find a clean container.

"Well, that's very kind of her. I could come by a little later," Itachi said.

"Come right now, dude! She uh... um... Ma?" Kiba petered off. He shot his mother a pleading look. Tsume pinched the bridge of her nose between two fingers. She thought for a moment and then whispered, "Tell him to get them when they're fresh. To have with his dinner tonight."

"Ma says to get them when they're fresh! So you can eat 'em today!" Kiba relayed. Tsume shook her head as she closed the container. The green lid snapped into place.

"Oh. Well, I'm actually in the middle of dinner now. So that would actually be a little inconvenient for me," Itachi informed them, quite reasonably.

"No can do, dude. Ma says to come now. And you know you should always respect your elders. Okay. Bye," Kiba babbled out with a nervous laugh. And then he hung up before Itachi could say anything else. Tsume leaned her elbow against the counter, frowning at Kiba as he lowered his phone.

"... I've never even dropped you on your head. Why are you like this?" she wondered.

* * *

Itachi walked across town to the Inuzuka Vet Clinic. He had been to the Inuzuka house a few times before. But he had never really spoken to Kiba's mother beyond small talk. Still, it was very kind of her to think about him and to cook for him. He didn't want to return her kindness with rudeness.

As he neared the house, his phone buzzed.

'Mushrooms in the clinic. Go through back door,' Kiba wrote.

("Why would you leave it in the clinic? That makes no sense," Tsume pointed out. "SH! MA!" Kiba snapped, crouching behind the curtains.)

Itachi read over the text twice. And then he slowly made his way around the clinic to the back door. There was a light on. His hand closed around the knob. It turned in his palm, door creaking open.

"Hello?" he called.

Silence answered.

Itachi took one step into the clinic. Then another. Deserted hallways always had a way of creeping him out. Maybe it was all those horror movies he had grown up watching with Shisui.

"Hello?" he said again.

This time, there was an answer.

"Inuzuka, get over here. I'm going to die. Isn't it bad for this kid not to sleep next to her mom? Am I allowed to put her down? Do I put her down on her butt or the feet things?" Sakura's voice drifted down the hall. As Itachi stepped closer, he could hear soft meowing. He paused just in front of the room that said 'storage closet'. He pushed the door open.

Sakura sat on the concrete floor, her duffel bag slung over her shoulder. There was a kitten snoozing in her hands. Other furry little figures bobbed around in a cardboard box at her feet. Her head whipped around as he stepped inside.

"Inuzuka!" she snarled. And then her eyes went wide.

"...Hi," Sakura whispered.

"Hello," Itachi said in return.

They stared at each other.

"...Are you... crying, Haruno-san?" Itachi finally asked.

"He just left me! With these- I mean. What do I do? I don't want to wake her up. Is that going to cause kitten trauma or something?" Sakura babbled. Itachi blinked several times.

"I.. was just told that there were shiitake mushrooms back here," he simply told her.

"What?"

* * *

Kiba cackled from behind the curtain in the living room. It had been several minutes since Itachi had walked into the clinic.

"What exactly is the plan?" his mother asked.

"Duh, Ma," Kiba retorted, looking away from the window, "A guy and a girl alone in a room. You always warned me about that for a reason." He wagged his finger as he spoke.

Tsume snorted. "Yeah. When you were 16."

Kiba's phone rang. He answered without looking, turning back to spy out the window. A grin stretching his mouth.

"Yeah?"

"Why did Uchiha Itachi call me to tell me that you lured him into your clinic with mushrooms... and all he found was Haruno crying with a kitten?" Shikamaru inquired.

"Dude. You make it sound so weird," Kiba scoffed.

" **Dude**. That _is_ weird," Shikamaru pointed out.

"Whatever, man. Just call me Cupid," Kiba stated.

There was a long silence on the phone. And then he heard Shikamaru call, "Hey, Mom, I'm going over to Kiba's... No, he did something weird again."


	43. Chapter 43

**summary** _We're here._

* * *

"Merry Christmas! Say something!"

"Merry Christmas. Now leave," Sakura grumbled, trying to shut the door. But Haku wedged his foot in before she could. He elbowed his way into the hotel room. Zooming in particularly close on her bed head.

"Say something nice to your fans," he demanded. Sighing, she gave up on keeping him out. She turned her back to him. Trying to smooth her hair down, she headed into the bathroom. Haku lingered in the doorway, shooting as she checked herself in the mirror. She ran a brush through her hair.

"If you ignore me, I'll just get more annoying," Haku warned her.

Palms resting on the counter, Sakura let out a deep breath. And then she finally turned her head to face the camera. "Merry Christmas, everyone. I hope that you're enjoying the holidays with the people that you care about."

"What're you two doing?"

Haku swung around to capture Kimimaro standing by the bathroom in sweatpants and a faded t-shirt. He squinted at the both of them.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present your three-time World Champion, Kaguya Kimimaro," Haku declared, grinning. Kimimaro looked at the camera, then at Sakura. He stood there for a moment, like he was thinking. And then he grabbed Haku by the back of the shirt and hauled him out into the hallway. The camera shook, blurry shots of the ceiling and floor rattled around, with occasional glimpses of Haku's laughing face. The camera focused on his face as the slam of a door made him flinch a little.

"I love you both! You're my favorite couple!" he called.

"Shut up!" a muffled voice retorted.

* * *

"Naruto, what are you watching?" asked Sakura.

Naruto shrieked as he threw his phone into the corner. The sound of it hitting the floor made it about 95% likely that he had shattered the screen.

"Nothing! Boring stuff. You know. Hahahaha. You're here so early, _Nee-chan_ ," Naruto said too loudly. Interrupting himself with laughs and too many points of conversation. His shifty eyes were the awkward cherry on top of a very awkward sundae.

Sakura blinked a few times. And then she decided to just ignore what had just happened. As an act of mercy for the poor boy.

"I'm gonna head onto the ice. Are you watching the counter for your parents?" she said, gesturing with her thumb.

"Ah. Yeah. Dad is visiting some of his old school buddies. Mom has a doctor's appointment," Naruto explained.

Sakura ruffled his hair. "Look at you. All grown up. Scream again if you need me," she said. And she pretended not to see him contorting with embarrassment as soon as she turned her back.

She spent an hour on the ice. Such a short amount of time that Naruto gave her an odd look on her way out.

By the time Sakura arrived home, she was sweating again. It always baffled her how much warmer Japan was in the middle of the winter. After spending a few winters in Russia, followed by some time in Michigan, Sakura had gotten used to numb fingers and red cheeks. Rubbing the sensation back into her frozen nose when she came inside.

Sakura paused in the foyer to put all her shoes in the closet. She only had a few flats that she rotated for work. It was her sneakers that crowded the entryway. She had them in a rainbow of different colors. And the nice thing was that most of them had been gifts from friends or sponsors.

The group chat was already buzzing as she checked her phone.

 _Was someone supposed to get cake?_ Kiba asked.

There was a pause.

Shikamaru responded: _You. Dumbass._

As Kiba asked if they thought the bakery would still have anything in stock, there was a knock on the door.

"Oiii! Haruno!"

Sakura wondered if she should just remove the doorbell. No one in this town seemed to know how to use one. She chuckled to herself as she opened the door.

Shizune stood in the doorway. A green car idled in front of her house. Genma stuck his head out the window, and then his arm to wave.

"No time to talk. We have a dinner reservation in Kitakyushu. Here's your Christmas present from us. Don't get us anything in return. Love you. Bye!" Shizune said in one breath. She shoved something into Sakura's hands and then ran down the path to the car. Hopping inside, Shizune waved out the window as Genma sped off.

"...What?" Sakura said out loud.

She looked down at her hands. Shizune had given her a rectangular package wrapped in red paper. There was a perfect pink bow wrapped around the middle. Tied in a way that only the home ec teacher could.

Sakura lingered in the doorway for a while longer. Contemplating the very strange encounter. When she called Shizune to ask, it went straight to voicemail. Punctuated by the nauseating message she and Genma had recorded together, instructing people to leave their name and number. Sakura hung up before she could vomit. She left the package on one of the kitchen counters. She would look at it later.

Sakura vacuumed and swept. A little before noon, Kurenai invited her over for lunch. She ladled big scoops of oden into Sakura's bowl. Asuma tried to sneak another egg into his bowl and Mirai ratted him out. Asuma's parents joined them, nagging Asuma about his slowly-growing gut. The Sarutobi family loaded her up with leftovers after their meal. Asuma's nephew, Konohamaru, loaded all the containers into the basket of his bike. He walked the bike beside her.

"Sorry to make you come all this way, Sarutobi-kun," Sakura told him. Konohamaru was a 9th grader. Like all the Sarutobi men, he was growing up to be tall and tan. And even if she hadn't known his family well, she would have recognized him because he trailed Naruto all over town.

"That's okay, Sensei. I was on my way to a Christmas party anyway," replied Konohamaru. He snuck another glance at her, adding, "You could come if you want. Naruto nii-chan will be there." Sakura snorted.

"Have fun, children. And stay out of trouble. Your uncle will have you and all your friends running laps around the whole town," Sakura warned. And Konohamaru cringed at the very thought before they laughed. He walked her all the way to her house. Sakura watched from her doorstep as he got on his bike and cycled away. Following the lazy downward slope from her house towards the middle of town. She listened to the hum of his bike wheels as they spun they way down the path.

* * *

When night fell, the normally-quiet streets of Konoha were completely deserted. All the houses lit up with a cozy golden glow. Families gathered together for dinner. Couples, in particular, spent the night together. Candlelit meals. Deep, meaningful looks exchanged across the dinner table.

Sakura sat in one of the unused bedrooms on the second floor. She never came up here. None of the old kerosene heaters had been used in years.

The biggest room at the end of the hallway used to belong to her parents. She knew that their old clothes and belongings were gathering dust in the closet there. But she hadn't stepped inside since the day of the funeral. The second bedroom had always been used for storage. Sweaters that hadn't fit in her parents' closet. A fancy rice cooker she had bought one Christmas that her mom had always been afraid to use.

The third bedroom, the one Sakura sat in now, had once been Kisame's. When he had stayed with them to coach her through middle and high school. He had left behind the clothes he hadn't been able to fit in his suitcase. And he'd probably forgotten to have them shipped to him.

This included a red jacket with 'Canada' written in big white letters across the chest. Sakura draped it over her shoulders as she sat on the bed. A little puff of dust rose when the mattress shifted under her. Coughing, Sakura opened up a window, waving her hand in front of her face to clear the dust. The cool air that rushed into the room wasn't much colder than the temperature inside.

Like most of the houses in town, there was no central heating. Downstairs was kept warm through a combination of standing heaters, electric rugs, and the kotatsu spread over the table in the living room. She remembered fawning over the central heating in the apartment in Sendai. Remembered sitting in just a sweatshirt and shorts as she watched the snow fall outside the window.

Sakura leaned against the windowsill. Crossing her arms, she stared down at the street. Listened to that soft silence. Inhaled the scent of wood smoke, maybe even a little kerosene from someone's old heater.

She had thought that Valentine's Day was the hardest holiday for a divorcée. The advertisements for romantic dinners and thoughtful presents showed up at every turn. They even arrived in her inbox. No matter how much time she spent marking them as spam.

After the Olympics, Sakura had crashed in Karin's hotel room for a couple weeks as she decided what to do. Karin was staying in Tokyo for an ice show and didn't mind Sakura taking up the other queen bed. Especially since Suigetsu was back in Hokkaido.

She and Karin had spent that Valentine's Day getting drunk and watching old Russian movies. Karin liked to criticize the English subtitles when they were even a little wrong. And even though there had been no one waiting for her with roses or a candlelit dinner, it hadn't felt so lonely. Not with Karin popping the cork on another rosé.

Christmas had that same, lonely atmosphere this year. There were no parents banging around in the kitchen. No husband asking her to come help fold laundry.

"Oiiii! Haruno!"

A bark followed.

"Haruno!"

Sakura opened her eyes. She turned her head down the opposite end of the street. Akamaru came bounding towards the house, tongue flopping out. He barked again when he spotted her. Kiba jogged after him, holding a box by the cardboard handles.

"You dumbass! You'll mess up the cake!" Shikamaru called. He and Itachi followed, holding bulging plastic bags in each hand.

They stopped in front of her house. Itachi tilted his head back. Shikamaru copied him, starting when he noticed Sakura hanging out the dark window.

"Woah. What're you doing up there?" asked Shikamaru.

"Let us in! I gotta take a dump!" Kiba yelled from somewhere. Sakura, Shikamaru, and Itachi grimaced in unison.

"Door's unlocked. Don't clog my toilet," Sakura responded.

She listened as the front door slid open. Akamaru's collar jangled as he ran inside. Plastic rustled. Footsteps thudded across the floor. Someone opened the refrigerator.

"How many damn containers of vegetables does this woman have?" grumbled Shikamaru.

"Wait. If you move those over, we can fit the cake here," Itachi suggested.

"Haruno! We need napkins!" Kiba shouted up the stairs.

And just like that, the house was so noisy. Chaotic, even. Akamaru continued to bark at something- probably the chicken they had bought for dinner. She could hear someone rattling around the kitchen drawers, searching for something.

Sakura hopped off the bed. Shedding the red jacket, she headed down the stairs. Almost tripping over Akamaru and his wagging tail.

"Don't break my house! Napkins are on the table," Sakura scolded as she joined the mess in the kitchen.

* * *

They ended up sitting in the living room. Legs stuck under the kotatsu. Kiba receiving a couple shoves and kicks when he tried to hog all the space. Sakura didn't exactly understand why and when eating fried chicken had become the nation's Christmas tradition. But she wasn't about to complain. They dug into the crispy, salty meal. Greasy fingers slipping as they tried to grab onto the cans of beer.

"Your turn, Haruno," Kiba said.

"Hm." Sakura considered her options carefully as she tried to wipe her hands. But the paper just stuck to her fingers, tearing off in little pieces. Like the wrapper of an old lollipop.

"Any power?"

"Yah," replied Shikamaru through a mouthful of chicken.

"Hm... super strength and endurance, I guess? I think it'd be cool to smash a mountain or something," she finally decided.

"Thank the heavens that you can't," muttered Shikamaru.

"That would be rather horrifying," Itachi agreed.

Sakura's eyes widened. "Hey! I didn't say anything when Inuzuka confessed to being a furry!"

Kiba banged his hand down on the table, pointing at her as he shouted, "I said that I wanted to shape-shift into animals! Why do you have to make it weird!"

"Because you're weird!" Sakura retorted.

"I wouldn't exactly call that being a furry," Itachi pointed out. Kiba gestured to Itachi with big flaps of his arms.

"Thank you! At least one reasonable person in this room!" Kiba declared, glaring at Sakura.

"Although, I wouldn't call that normal either, Inuzuka-san. Are you sure you're getting enough sleep lately?" added Itachi.

Sakura and Shikamaru burst into laughter at the look of utter betrayal on Kiba's face.

Once they finished eating, Sakura hooked her laptop up to the TV to play the DVD Itachi had brought along. It was an animated film. Sakura hadn't really grown up watching anime like her friends had. Any time not devoted to school or playing outside had been spent in the rink and later the ballet studio.

Kiba hunched over, chin resting on the table.

"Isn't this the guy who did _Tokyo Godfathers_?" Shikamaru inquired.

"Yes. Orochimaru-sensei recommended this one to me. This is actually his DVD," whispered Itachi in return.

Sakura remembered the opening scenes. Dazzling animation and scenes that blurred into each other. Beautiful colors that jumped out from the screen. The characters' eyes sparkling with all the emotions they couldn't voice.

The next thing she heard was Shikamaru clicking his tongue.

"This girl. Seriously," he sighed.

"She's always been like this. She'd even fall asleep when we went to the movies as kids," chuckled Kiba. And then he added, "But I get it. She's always working so hard."

"Should we turn the movie off? I don't want her to miss it," Itachi whispered.

"Nah. But can we rewind it a little? I missed what he just said," Kiba said.

When Sakura opened her eyes a while later, the movie was still playing. Kiba lay facedown closest to the TV, head pillowed in his arms. Sakura sat up, rubbing her eyes. Shikamaru lay on his back, his lower half still hiding under the kotatsu. The blueish light from the TV illuminated the living room in odd ways.

The door leading to the kitchen was ajar. There was a light on inside.

Sakura slid free from the kotatsu. She was careful not to step on her sleeping friends as she crept across the room. She squeezed through the gap in the door. To her surprise, the kitchen was empty too. Someone had washed all the dishes, stacked them in the drying rack. Water dripped from it, back into the sink.

She turned when she heard the jingle of Akamaru's collar. The door leading to the backyard opened. Akamaru stepped inside, followed by Itachi.

"Oh! You're awake," Itachi greeted her.

"What were you doing outside?" she inquired. She knelt to rub her hands over Akamaru's face. She scratched down his neck and then between his ears. His fur was cool, like he had been out there for a while.

"Well, he kept going to the door and whining. So I let him out and he went to do his business. I just followed him to make sure he was okay," Itachi explained.

"Oh. Thank you," she said. She gave Akamaru a last pat before she straightened.

"And thank you for doing the dishes," she added.

"You're welcome," replied Itachi.

There wasn't much else to say. So Sakura turned to pour herself a glass of water. Hesitated. Poured one for Itachi too. They stood drinking water for a while. And when Akamaru's panting grew louder, Sakura poured water into a bowl for him too.

Sakura slapped her cheeks a few times. "Ugh. I'm not drunk. I'm not sober. What is this?" she complained out loud. She stepped aside as Itachi crossed the kitchen in a few steps. He opened up the fridge. As he closed the door, he handed her a beer.

"That won't do. It's Christmas," he told her, popping the top on his own beer. Sakura laughed as she opened her drink. She clinked the side of her can against his.

"I guess so," she replied.

* * *

Sakura woke up the following morning with a dry mouth and a big yawn. She had drooled on her pillow with gusto during the night. Stripping the pillow, she tossed the pillowcase into the hamper to deal with later. She splashed her face with warm water before she ventured out of her bedroom.

Shikamaru and Kiba hadn't moved at all since the night before. Akamaru's tail poked out from underneath the kotatsu. It wagged a little as she walked past the living room. She also glimpsed Itachi sleeping on the sofa, wrapped up in the blankets she had given him.

As she went to fill the coffee maker with water, she spotted the present Shizune had dropped off yesterday. The bright wrapping paper was covered with white snowflakes. Sakura measured out the grounds and hit the right sequence of buttons. As the water warmed, she opened her present.

Shizune had written a little note. Tucked it just under the wrapping paper.

 _So that we won't stay up at night worrying about you dying from malnutrition anymore._

 _-Genma and Shizune_

Sakura set the note down to finish unwrapping the present. It was a cookbook. But the glossy spine of the book was bent, some of the pages dog-eared. At first, Sakura wondered if there had been some sort of mix-up. As she flipped through the pages, she saw that Shizune had written little notes and suggestions in with bright ink.

Tips like 'place a wet paper towel under the cutting board to keep it from slipping' and 'don't crowd the pan'.

There wasn't a single page that didn't have some sort of annotation on it. Sakura felt the corners of her eyes tingle as she flipped through. She paused on the recipe for omurice. The memories of the sweet and salty rice wrapped in fluffy egg flooded her. Especially the way her mom would write all their names in ketchup so they would know which plate was theirs.

Sakura sniffed once. She used Shizune's note to mark the page in the book. Placing the book to the side, she went to hunt for milk in her fridge. Because her morning coffee wouldn't be complete without it.


	44. Chapter 44

**summary** _The first steps are always the hardest._

* * *

"Shizune-sensei, your present was so thoughtful. But I've never even managed to cook decent rice before. It's such a waste of all your nice notes," lamented Sakura. Shizune and Kurenai sat at her desk with her. They laughed at her mournful tone.

"Don't be like that. Anyone can learn. Heck, even Uchiha-sensei came make curry," Kurenai pointed out.

"Only curry," Shizune corrected.

"Only boxed curry," added Itachi from across the room.

"You're going to get scurvy, Uchiha-sensei," scolded Shizune.

"There are vegetables in curry," Sakura pointed out. Itachi nodded as Shizune let out a deep sigh.

Shikamaru, who had been nursing a can of coffee, slowly sat up straight. Asuma turned to give him a questioning look. Not seeing Shikamaru slouching was like seeing a dog walk on its hind legs. Not unheard-of but a little odd.

Shikamaru held a finger up in front of his lips. His eyes pointed toward Sakura before flickering over to Itachi. Back to Sakura.

Asuma's eyebrows rose. Leaning forward, elbows resting on his knees, he mouthed, 'Really?'. Shikamaru said nothing. Asuma considered this, nodding several times as he settled back in his seat.

"Anyway, you're worrying for nothing, Haruno-sensei. Everyone is horrible at cooking when they start," replied Shizune.

"That's true. I gave Dan-san food poisoning twice during our first year of marriage," Tsunade spoke up.

"My older brother tried to wash chicken with soap when we were children," Gaara offered.

"I burnt ramen once," Kakashi sighed.

There was a brief pause as everyone stared at Kakashi. He stared back at them. Unashamed.

"See? We all have to start somewhere. You didn't just start knowing how to do calculus, right? You started with basic arithmetic, right?" Shizune explained.

"Math is evil. Don't bring it into this conversation," muttered Shikamaru, almost under his breath. He didn't manage to dodge in time to avoid Kurenai smacking his knee with her notebook.

* * *

The day after Christmas, Sakura had gone to the post office. She retrieved a sizable stack of envelopes and parcels. There were even packages sent from overseas. She ran into Naruto on her way home. He helped her carry everything into her house, insisting that he take the heavier half.

"I'm a man. That's what men do," Naruto bragged, flexing his right arm.

Sakura glanced at him, trying not to laugh at him. "Oh, is that what men do?" she asked.

And Naruto gave a sheepish laugh of his own, scratching the back of his head as they stepped into her house. "Well, according to my old man. That and make bad jokes, apparently."

Naruto helped her deposit everything in the corner of the kitchen. The packages sat untouched for a few days in the corner of the kitchen. Not because she wasn't excited to open them. It was actually because she wanted to have time to read every message, to appreciate every little thing.

When the weekend came, Sakura sat on the kitchen floor and began opening up all the envelopes. There were the usual drawings and signs with her name on them. Some were accompanied by letters. Others just had a name and a location. Sakura posted each of these to her Instagram story, tagging people when she could.

Inside was a paper plate that had been colored gold with marker. There was a hole punched into either side of the plate. Someone had threaded red and blue yarn through the holes. The accompanying message was written in green marker:

 _You only have 6 gold medals from Worlds, but to me, you won 7 times._

Another message asked her if she was doing well. Whether she had been getting enough rest.

 _I'm still very sad that you won't be competing anymore. But I'm glad you're finally taking some time off,_ it concluded.

Another person wrote, _Seeing you smile at the Grand Prix was so amazing. I hope you're happy, whatever you're doing now_.

Of course, there were many more that pleaded for her to return. Begged her to come back, even.

The kindnesses that poured out in every single message overwhelmed her. She had never gotten used to reading stuff like this. Even after all these years. Just to know that someone, somewhere, was thinking of her like this. Who loved her so much without having ever met her. Who rooted for her even when she had run away from everything like a coward.

Tears welled up. Spilling. Clutching the letters to her chest, she began to sob. Chest heaving, clogged up with all the emotions that had built up since the Olympics. Since everything had turned a little sharp around the edges.

* * *

Itachi knocked on the door. He had felt uncomfortable just walking through the gate. Kiba and Shikamaru had assured him multiple times that it was fine just to shout. But that seemed to go against everything his mother had taught him.

Knocking again, he shifted his weight to his other foot. He glanced down at the _furoshiki_ -wrapped box in his hand. The cloth was yellow with a blue or purple flower design. He had a lot of trouble discerning between the two colors. Asuma had dropped it off earlier that morning with the excuse that his wife had made too much. When Itachi had opened it, he had found the box overflowing with _toriten_. Strips of chicken deep fried in tempura batter. His mouth began to water just looking into the box.

"This is too much for me too, Sarutobi-sensei," Itachi protested.

Asuma had shrugged. "Find a friend to share it with?" he had suggested before walking off.

Itachi had messaged the group chat. Kiba and Shikamaru had agreed to meet up at Sakura's. Even though she herself hadn't read any of the messages.

"Uh... Haruno-san?" he called, knocking again.

Itachi jolted when the window of the house next door rolled open. An old woman hung out, squinting at him.

"She went to the rink!" the woman called.

"Oh. Thank you, Chiyo-san," Itachi replied.

Chiyo grunted before her head slipped back inside. The window sliding shut. That didn't bother Itachi, though. Old woman Chiyo was notoriously grumpy. The only person she ever spoke to was Sakura, who mentioned that she helped the old woman weed her garden or change her lightbulbs when she needed it.

Itachi walked to the rink. He tried calling Sakura on the way, who didn't pick up.

Kushina greeted him at the counter of the ice rink. Her eyes darted in the direction of the door before flickering back to him.

"Um...I... I don't know if I want to let you in there right now, Sensei," she told him.

Itachi blinked. "I'm sorry. Did I do something wrong?" he asked.

Kushina blinked right back. And then she laughed. He could see where her son had inherited that full-bellied laugh from. She waved her hand at him as she replied, "Oh no! No no no. It's not you... it's just..."

The laughter faded as she looked back toward the doors leading to the rink. Kushina put her hand on her cheek.

"...Well... Sakura-chan came in crying. I... think she wants to be alone?" Kushina told him.

"Oh. Well. I'll ask her. And if she wants me to leave, I will," replied Itachi.

Kushina blinked several more times. As if that idea hadn't even occurred to her. She said nothing as Itachi stepped out of the lobby, into the room next door.

* * *

Music played from the speakers. Some kind of house music, playing so low that it was hard to make out the voices. Sakura lifted her chin when she heard the doors open and close. She sniffed. Her whole face felt heavy and swollen after the good cry she had had. She wiped her eyes with her wrists, letting her blades guide her in a meandering path

Sakura spotted Itachi walk up to the rink. He didn't rest his elbows up on the sides. He just stood there.

Sakura did another lazy loop on the ice before she glided over to greet him.

"Hi," Itachi greeted her. His smile was tiny, almost like he wasn't sure whether it was allowed.

Sakura sniffed again before she smiled as best as she could. "Hi."

"I stopped by your place but you weren't there," he told her.

"Oh."

Sakura noticed that he was holding onto some kind of container.

"...Do you want me to leave?" Itachi inquired.

She looked back up at his face. Thinking it over for a second, she shook her head.

"Would you feel better if you talked about it?" he then asked.

She gave another wobbly smile at that. "Probably. But I don't really want to," she answered.

"That's fine," Itachi replied. He looked around the rink. It was empty. Not even Naruto was sitting in the stands with his homework.

"Do you mind if I stick around for a while?" He didn't add that it was because he didn't feel good leaving her alone. Sakura looked him over for a long moment. And then she shrugged.

Itachi sat on the bleachers, glad that he was wearing such a warm jacket. It was much colder in here than it was outside. He marveled at how Sakura could run around in a sleeveless shirt and look completely fine. In fact, she wiped sweat from the back of her neck as she moved past.

The song changed. Sakura made a face. She shuffled through a few tracks until she settled on one.

Itachi was no expert on skating. He had understood growing up that it was a sport that his mother loved. And he had known that it required a tremendous amount of athleticism. But watching Sakura up close, he began to understand why his mother was so obsessed. It was a particular blend of grace and power. Combined with the fact that this was all accomplished balancing on a metal blade made it all the more impressive.

"I saw you once. When I was a university student," Itachi suddenly told her. The words spilled out, almost accidentally.

Sakura's head turned in his direction.

"On TV?" she asked. His chin was in his hand as he watched her.

"In Sendai. I saw you practicing once. I met your coach and he brought me to watch you," explained Itachi. Sakura's eyebrows rose. She slowed.

"I thought you went to school in Tokyo. What were you doing in Sendai?" she demanded.

To her surprise, the smile melted off his face. Itachi clasped his hands together, elbows resting on his knees. She drew closer and closer. Until she stood at the edge of the rink, hands gripping the top of the barrier.

"I told you that I studied scenography," he said. Sakura nodded.

"Uh, well, I was top of my class. I was really well-known for my backgrounds. Especially if they were painted. I grew up hearing that I might even be a genius," Itachi explained. Sakura's eyes were glued to him now.

"And... during my junior year, I got into an accident. And I became partially colorblind."

A gasp slipped out of Sakura. Her hand rose to cover her mouth. Itachi wasn't looking at her now. He looked down at his feet.

"I couldn't create anything. I mean, how could I? It all looked... wrong," he went on. The past came back to him in waves now. It surprised him how easily it returned.

"I became very depressed. I took a break from school. All I did was go to work and drink. Mostly drink, honestly. And then, after about a year, a senpai from school made me visit him in Sendai. We ran into your coach by accident there and he ended up bringing us to watch you. He gave me some good advice."

"What was the advice?" Sakura's voice came out in a whisper.

Itachi finally looked up at her. He was smiling again.

"That life goes on. Even if you can't do the thing that you love most. Some little girl might write you a letter asking you to be her coach. And she might go on to win an Olympics gold medal," he answered her.

She turned away from him. So he wouldn't see the fresh tears gathering in her eyes. She didn't care that he could hear her sniffling. He didn't say anything about either.

It was nearly an hour before Sakura felt ready to get off the ice. She wiped the snow from her blade and then slipped the flexible guards onto them. As she sat on a bench to unknot her laces, Itachi hopped off the bleachers to join her.

"I quit skating because I'm getting old," she said in such a small voice that Itachi wasn't sure if he was meant to hear it. But then she glanced at him, meeting his eyes. So he sat down next to her. She resumed loosening the laces on her boot.

"I know 27 might not seem old. But it's really old for a skater. Especially a woman," she explained. She finished with the left and moved on to the right.

"I've seen it over and over. The top skaters get old and they go from first to fifth in competitions. It's so embarrassing to watch," she went on. She yanked her boots off both feet. She took a moment to flex her toes.

"I just... I didn't want to go out that way. I didn't want anyone to pity me. I wanted to be remembered as the best. It's sort of cowardly, now that I think about it," she trailed off into a mumble. She reached into her duffel bag to pull out her sneakers.

"That makes sense to me. Although, I don't know how much my input matters," Itachi offered. Sakura suddenly looked at him. She smiled.

"It matters," she replied.

She held his gaze for a long moment. But before either of them could say anything, Sakura's phone rang. The vibrations buzzed through the whole bench. She picked it up. Kiba's face lit up the screen. She swiped her finger across the screen.

"Oi! I've been shouting outside your house forever. Open up!" he scolded her.

"...I'm not at my house, Inuzuka," she told him.

"Sorry, Inuzuka-san. We ended up at the rink. We'll be there soon," Itachi called. Kiba sputtered something. And then there was rustling and crackling over the phone. Sakura and Itachi exchanged a look of confusion.

"Oi!" Kiba shouted.

"We'll wait around. Hurry up before Inuzuka starts eating the grass," Shikamaru said into the phone. They could hear Kiba grumbling in the background. But his voice was muffled, as if Shikamaru was holding him by the face.

* * *

New Years passed by so quickly that Sakura almost couldn't believe that another year had gone by. Her mailbox was filled with cards from all around the world. Karin, Suigetsu, and Mangetsu sent her a photo of them posing in front of a lion statue. Haku and Kisame sent along a card too, wishing her a happy new year. She received more from people all around the world. Ino, Utakata, even some of the old friends she thought would have forgotten all about her.

New Years Eve was spent at the Sarutobi household. Mirai fell asleep long before midnight, as did Asuma. Snoring away on the couch with his daughter sprawled out on top of his belly. Neither of them woke as Sakura and Kurenai snapped photos of them with their phones. Even with their not-so-quiet giggling.

Shikamaru and Kiba spent the holiday with their respective families. Even Itachi took a train up to stay with his family for a few days. Sakura was glad that Kurenai and Asuma had invited her. Spending New Years alone in her house would have been the nightmare scenario. Although she had a suspicion that if the Sarutobi's hadn't taken her in, another family definitely would have. This was Konoha, after all.

When school resumed, Sakura couldn't put her finger on it. But something felt different.

The same coworkers smiled at her during the morning meeting. The library had the same, papery, dusty smell. She ran her fingers over the mural of gingko leaves at the far end of the library as she walked past it. She checked her plants on the windowsill.

The answer didn't come to her until halfway through the morning. When the library doors opened. Sakura sat on the ladder behind one of the bookshelves. The shelves blocked her line of sight to the door. So she waited until the footsteps drew closer.

Itachi looked up at her. His glasses rested on top of his head, tangled with his hair. He wore a navy blue shirt covered with a pattern of white paper airplanes. He had folded the sleeves twice, revealing his forearms.

"Working hard?" he asked.

"Sort of," she replied.

And he smiled the way he always did. Only, she found it a little difficult to look him directly in the eyes when he did.

Clearing her throat, Sakura quickly finished reshelving the last book in her lap. As she turned and began climbing down, Itachi grasped the railing to steady the ladder. She brushed against his arm as she descended. It suddenly felt a little too warm in the library. Maybe the janitor had messed with the thermostat in the morning?

"I just came by to let you know that Shizune-sensei brought in cookies. You should grab them from the faculty room before they disappear," Itachi informed her.

"Okay! Thank you," she replied, straightening out the remaining books in the cart.

She was almost relieved when the bell rang. Itachi glanced down at his watch.

"Yikes. I have a class. I'll see you later," Itachi remarked. Sakura nodded at him without saying anything. All she could do was watch him as he strode across the library, her head tilting a little as she noticed the way his fingertips skimmed over one of the tables as he passed it. He slid the door shut behind him. Slowly, she could hear footsteps and students and teachers began moving in the hallway. The snippets of their conversation and laughter filtering in through the thin walls.

Sakura's eyes widened as she finally realized why she recognized this feeling. A little nervous. A little floaty.

"Oh no," she gasped.

"No no no no no," she said over and over as she hit her head against the side of the ladder. She let out a groan as she rubbed her hands over her face.

"Not this shit again," she sighed.


	45. Chapter 45

**summary** _It's not exactly point a to point b..._

* * *

"Well... I'm not... hm..." Sakura trailed off as she really considered the question. She reached across the table. Kiba turned the bag of chips around so she could dig a few pieces out. He opened his mouth before her hand could retreat. She stuck one in his mouth before her hand returned with the rest of her chips.

"Inuzuka-san?"

"No way," Kiba said right away, still chewing.

"Not even for 100,000,000 yen?" Sakura pressed.

" _Hell_ no," Kiba said to that.

"Okay. Nara-san?" Itachi went on to ask. And Shikamaru sat cross-legged, cushion hugged to his chest as he thought everything over.

"That's... I'm out," sighed Shikamaru, giving a little shrug.

All eyes fell on Sakura. She plucked a chip out of her palm and took her time biting it in half. She looked up as she weighed the options.

" _How many_ worms are we talking about? Also, am I required to chew them or can I just gulp them down like medicine? Because that wouldn't be so awful," Sakura asked.

"Gross!" "Haruno!" Kiba and Shikamaru complained in unison.

* * *

"Have you had lunch yet?"

Sakura tucked her left hand into the pocket of her jacket, the one that wasn't holding her phone. Her duffel bag banged against her right hip with every other step. She twisted her wrist to check the time.

"No. I was just on my way home to cook something," she replied.

"I accidentally got extra-hot curry when I went grocery shopping. Do you want to try it with me?" asked Itachi. She laughed.

"You just want someone to suffer with you," she accused.

"Yes," he said right away.

Sakura considered his offer for a movement. While a free meal was always tempting, she recalled the chicken breast she had left thawing in the sink. She let out a sigh.

"Promise not to laugh at me?" she asked.

* * *

Itachi stood in her kitchen with her. His hand on his hip as he paged through the cookbook Shizune had taken such meticulous notes in. On some of the pages, she had even drawn little diagrams in the margins. Like how to hold food when chopping it.

"Why did you think I would laugh at you?" Itachi inquired, glancing over at her. Sakura crossed her arms across her chest.

"I don't know," she replied.

Itachi leaned his forearm on the counter as he held her gaze. "I wouldn't," he told her. She managed to look him in the eyes for a couple seconds before she broke eye contact. Clearing her throat, she crossed the kitchen to flip to one of the pages she had marked.

"I've been trying to get through two or three a week," she explained. She went back a few pages. "Fried rice was an utter disaster. I did yakisoba the other day. It was... food-like..." As she spoke, Sakura was very aware of the fact that Itachi was looking at her and not at the recipes.

"So what's the menu for today?" asked Itachi.

" _Oyakodon_ ," she replied, flipping to the next page.

He took some time reading through the list of ingredients and then the steps. He touched his thumb to his lower lip, mouthing some of the words as he went.

"This doesn't sound too difficult," he finally commented.

"That's what I thought about the fried rice," Sakura sighed. Itachi smiled as he looked up at her.

"How about this? Try your best to make some delicious _oyakodon_. And I'll make my extra-hot curry. It'll be back-up," he suggested, holding up the box of instant curry roux. And then, looking at the box, Itachi added, "I'm really hoping you succeed. Because I'm kind of afraid to eat this."

Sakura did some digging in one of the cabinets to find an extra pot Itachi could use. In the process, she found an apron. Blue with white ties. Sakura set it in her lap, recalling how her dad looked wearing it. Standing right next to her mom, their backs to the door. Mom chopping scallions while Dad peeled potatoes.

"Do you use these cutting boards for different foods?" asked Itachi behind her.

Sakura got to her feet, holding out the blue apron to Itachi.

"Here. You don't want your clothes to get dirty," she told him.

But Itachi wasn't looking at the apron. He was looking into her eyes. Cutting boards still held up in front of him.

"Are you okay?" he questioned.

She felt herself smile a little. "Yeah. Promise."

The _oyakodon_ was a failure. She undercooked it the first time, so they stuck it back on the stove. What emerged was a dry, bland catastrophe deemed unfit for human consumption. Itachi's curry singed the inside of their mouths instead. They tried drinking water and then milk. Panting and fanning their mouths as their tongues continued to burn. The afternoon ended with them running to the convenience store to buy ice cream.

"Your lips are red," Sakura laughed as they left the store.

"So are yours," he retorted, smiling just as hard.

Itachi was back the following day when she tried udon. The noodles ended up being somehow soggy and undercooked at the same time. Sakura and Itachi alternated between giggling and making faces as they somehow managed to get through their bowls.

"I don't think udon is supposed to be crunchy," she commented.

"At least you didn't burn the noodles," he tried to comfort her.

On Tuesday, Sakura bravely attempted to make _omurice_.

"This egg didn't deserve this," Sakura whispered, poking at the blackened crust.

"I feel like we should light incense for it," Itachi agreed in a solemn voice. He mimed praying for the egg's soul. Sakura burst out laughing as she dumped the food in the trash.

On Saturday, Kiba sat at the kitchen table, squinting at the both of them as they bent over the cookbook. Akamaru lay at his feet like a lumpy shag carpet.

"How have neither of you gotten food poisoning?" he wondered out loud.

"Dumb luck," Shikamaru retorted, sitting at the other side of the table.

As Sakura and Itachi read over the recipe, Shikamaru waved his hand in Kiba's direction. When his friend didn't notice, Shikamaru picked up a chopstick and threw it. It hit Kiba on the arm.

"You know, maybe I should only cook stuff that doesn't require actual cooking," Sakura mused.

"Like sashimi. Steak tartare," Itachi suggested. They chuckled together.

Behind their backs, Shikamaru pointed at the door.

'We should go,' he mouthed.

'But I'm hungry,' Kiba mouthed back. Shikamaru threw the other chopstick at him.

'Let's go!' Shikamaru mouthed.

"Go where?" Itachi asked out loud. The two men jolted. They looked up to find Itachi looking over his shoulder at them. Sakura was still engrossed in the recipe.

Shikamaru's gaze darted to Kiba, who was absolutely frozen.

"Uh... the convenience store. For snacks," answered Shikamaru. He gave Kiba another look.

"And I think I'll take Akamaru for a walk. He looks like he really has to go," added Kiba. Akamaru yawned. The only thing that looked urgent for him was some sleep.

"Great. Could you pick up some beer while you're there?" Sakura requested. Her head popped up over Itachi's shoulder. Just in time for her to glimpse the odd looks on her friend's faces. She watched them scramble to grab their wallets and phones before they hurried out of the house.

"Was it just me or were they being weird?" asked Itachi as he pulled out a cutting board and handed a knife off to Sakura.

"They're always weird," Sakura replied.

When the duo returned, dinner was finished. A slightly-charred teriyaki that actually sort of tasted the way it was supposed to.

* * *

As the days in January passed, the residents of Konoha began to see the decorations going up. Red and pink hearts in store windows. Banners that urged people to buy chocolates and other gifts. Genma's bar advertised half-priced drinks for single people on February 14th.

"I got an idea. Let's go around throwing rocks at couples for Valentine's Day," grumbled Kiba. Shikamaru tossed a pillow across the room, hitting him in the back of the head.

"You'll go to jail, you idiot," he pointed out.

And then they both looked at Itachi.

"So," Kiba said.

It took a moment. And then Itachi looked up from his phone. "Me?" he asked.

"What're you going to do, Uchiha-sensei?" Shikamaru inquired.

"About what, Nara-sensei?" asked Itachi in return. There was no sarcasm in his voice. That made Kiba's eyebrows jump up.

"About Valentine's Day, my dude," Kiba chimed in.

Itachi looked back down at his phone.

"I hear Genma-san is doing discounted drinks. We should go to that," he replied.

"You're not going to ask Haruno to do anything?" Kiba blurted out.

Itachi fumbled with his phone. It slipped past his fingers, clattering noisily across the floor. Shikamaru and Kiba both eyed the phone for a moment before they looked at Itachi.

"You meant like the four of us. All hanging out together, right?" said Itachi.

"No. Like you two. Candles," Shikamaru spelled out for him.

"Sharing one long piece of spaghetti," added Kiba.

Shikamaru looked at him. "You've been saying that since we were kids. Is that a fetish or something?"

"No, dude! It's from that movie. With the two dogs!" Kiba retorted.

"Don't watch that movie so much. It'll make Akamaru sad. Since he's single too," chuckled Shikamaru. Akamaru's ear twitched at the sound of his name.

Kiba saw Itachi's phone still sitting on the floor. It reminded him of the original topic of the conversation. When he picked it up to hand back to Itachi, they saw that Itachi had gone a little pale. He sat with his hands folded in his lap. Kiba placed the phone on the coffee table. Ever-polite Itachi didn't even thank him.

"Uh... you alright?" Kiba queried.

There was a long pause. And then Itachi let out a deep breath.

"Has it been that obvious? That I like her?" Itachi questioned.

"Yeah."

"Nope."

He lifted his chin.

Kiba laughed a little. "I had no idea. This guy figured it out right away, though," he said, jabbing his thumb at Shikamaru.

"Do you think she knows?" Itachi worried.

"She's almost as dense as Inuzuka. I doubt it," Shikamaru snorted. Kiba began nodding before he stopped. He turned to glare at Shikamaru, who only shrugged in response.

"So what's the plan?" Shikamaru questioned.

"Plan?" Itachi repeated. He squeezed his hands together. "Any advice? You've known her forever, right?"

Kiba scratched his chin. "She's a girl... I dunno. Flowers?" he mused.

"Chocolate?" Shikamaru suggested.

Then Kiba shrugged as he confessed, "Nara's never even had a girlfriend before. And I haven't had one in a while. We're probably not the best people to ask." He reached across the coffee table to put his hand on Itachi's shoulder.

"But good luck, dude," he concluded.

"We're screwed," Shikamaru sighed, turning onto his side.

* * *

"Where're Dumb and Dumber?" asked Haku. His eyes darted all around the computer screen. Sakura smoothed the sheet mask over her face. She made sure that the holes for her eyes and mouth matched up before she rubbed the rest of the essence into her neck.

"Not here," replied Sakura. And then she leaned back in her chair.

"So you withdrew from Four Continents?" she then inquired.

"Yeah. I think I'd be too tired to do that and Worlds too," Haku told her. She didn't protest. He knew his own limits best.

They chatted about other things instead. About how training had been and how their coach was doing. And of course, Haku caught her up on all the gossip. Including who was injured, who was changing coaches, and things of that nature.

"And get this, he said that he would consider doing pairs if _you_ were his partner," Haku said.

"Please. He's so tiny. **I'd** have to lift **him** ," Sakura retorted. She peeled her mask off, rubbing the leftover into her skin as she spoke.

"Is that the one I sent you?" Haku inquired. She glanced down at the packaging.

"Yeah. It smells really nice," she commented. Haku grinned.

"We use almost all the same skincare products. Someone's gonna notice that we smell alike one day," he warned. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"What reporter is going to come up to you and first thing start smelling you?"

"Some of those reporters are aggressive. It could happen!"

They laughed at the very idea. As Sakura tossed the used mask into the trash, her phone began buzzing. The name flashing across the screen killed her laugh mid-breath.

"What?"

"Uh... I should take this. You okay hanging out for a bit?" Sakura asked. Haku nodded, eyes following her as she walked out of the room.

Lifting the phone to her ear, Sakura swiped her finger across the screen.

"Hello?" she said.

"You're going to be so angry with me. So I'm sorry in advance," Kimimaro warned her.

Sakura let out a long breath, pinching the bridge of her nose between her fingers.

"What did you do? Tell me," she ordered.

* * *

 **End** Part 9


	46. Chapter 46

**summary** _I used to be an adventurer... until I took a toepick kick to the knee..._

* * *

Sakura sat fuming for the entire weekend. Haku seemed to be completely in favor of this course of action. As was Ino. And even though Haku and Ino weren't particularly close, they seemed perfectly happy to sit on a conference call together, insulting the source of their mutual frustration.

"He's a trash man," Ino spat.

"An awful garbage person," Haku agreed.

"No. He's just...kind of short-sighted," Sakura sighed.

"Let's kill him," Ino declared.

"Ino, no," Sakura and Haku said at the same time. And then Haku gasped.

"Wait, what'd you say to him?" Haku questioned.

"I told him to get his ass over here to sort this out. He said they were in Japan anyway so that Hanabi-chan could see her parents," replied Sakura. There was a pause. And then Ino spoke.

"Sakura... just remember th-"

"Oh. No. No chance in **hell** we're getting back together. That's a bad idea," Sakura interrupted her. Ino let out a sigh of relief.

"That's good," Haku piped up, "Because I'd skate over both your throats if you got back together again." Completely cheerful. And even more sincere.

"...I blame you. You're a horrible influence," Ino said.

* * *

No one in Konoha could figure out what was up with Sakura. Who bristled like a feral cat whenever anyone brought up Valentine's Day or anything resembling the word 'chocolate'. Even Kiba didn't dare poke fun at her.

"Maybe it's reminding her of the divorce?" whispered Shikamaru, ducking behind his beer.

"We gotta come up with a backup plan for Sensei," Kiba muttered, jerking his chin in Itachi's direction.

"Why're you two whispering? She's outside. She can't hear you!" Genma interrupted from the bar.

"EXCUSE US, OLD MAN. THIS IS **IMPORTANT**!" Kiba retorted. He received a bar towel to the face.

When Sakura came back inside, she settled in her chair, huffing and sighing. She rubbed her phone screen against her pant leg. Picking up her glass, she took a long gulp of her drink.

Itachi's eyes darted from her, to Shikamaru and Kiba. Back to Sakura.

Shikamaru's eyes widened. Kiba began shaking his head.

Itachi looked at Sakura again. Back to his friends.

Shikamaru hid his face behind his palm. Kiba shook his head even harder.

Clearing his throat, Itachi reached out and lightly touched Sakura's shoulder. She huffed, turning to him.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Itachi inquired.

Shikamaru and Kiba scooted their chairs back a little. In case she karate-chopped the table or flipped it over.

Sakura huffed again, a short exhale through her nostrils. Lips mashed together. She stared from him to Kiba and Shikamaru who were in the process of slowly inching back. She rubbed her temple with one hand, reaching for the beer with the other. She gulped down the rest of her glass. Slamming it onto the table, she let out an aggravated noise.

"My ex-husband is coming," she told them.

Kiba and Shikamaru zoomed forward. The table rattled as they slapped down on top of it.

"What?" Kiba hissed.

"Explain," Itachi demanded.

Hand pressed to her cheek, Sakura squirmed a little. Her eyes darted from Itachi, to Shikamaru, and then to Kiba. And then over Kiba's shoulder she saw that Genma was leaning across the bar too. In fact, all the other patrons of the bar had turned to look at her. She grimaced. Shoulder drooping, she let out a sigh. She made a "come here" motion with her hand.

"Everyone may as well listen in. That way I don't have to explain it 80 times to the whole town. Genma-san. Another beer," Sakura called. And as the bar patrons scooted over with their chairs and stools, Genma snorted.

"I heard 'ex-husband'. This calls for sake," Genma yelled back.

Genma dropped off several glasses of sake at the table before resting his elbow on top of Kiba's head. Kiba didn't even complain. Everyone leaned in to hear the news.

Sakura fidgeted for a few seconds as she gathered her words. And then she lifted her chin.

"The public doesn't know that my husband and I divorced," she said.

Everyone nodded.

"And only our town knows," she went on.

"Tsunade and the other old ladies threatened to kill anyone who blabbed," someone spoke up from the back. Everyone else nodded. The high school principal wasn't a woman to cross.

Sakura squeezed her hands together in her lap. "Well...Kimimaro-san got a call from his friend Utakata-san, who's a figure skating correspondent now. And... basically Utakata-san's boss has been pressuring him super-hard to do a Valentine's special focused on Kimimaro-san... and me..."

"Can't you just refuse?" Shizune asked. No one had noticed her sidle up beside her husband. She had wandered out from the kitchen, unnerved by the quiet in the bar. Genma put his arm around her.

Sakura grimaced even harder. Shikamaru squinted as he examined the pieces of her expression. The downturned mouth. Shifty eyes.

"He said yes already," Shikamaru guessed.

All eyes turned to Shikamaru. Then back to Sakura. Who nodded.

There was an uproar in the bar as everyone began talking at once.

"Why the hell would he do that?"

"That's not his decision!"

"Where's he right now? Let's get him!"

And in the middle of all this chaos, Itachi reached toward Sakura. His hand stopped halfway, hesitating. Itachi jolted when he felt someone kick him under the table. When he looked up, Shikamaru glared at him. Then jerked his head in Sakura's direction. Itachi tried again. He reached out. And this time, he managed to put his hand on hers. He gave her a few awkward pats. When Sakura lifted her chin, she smiled at him.

"Alright, everyone calm- everyone- SHUT UP!" Kiba roared over all the noise. The room fell silent. People settled back in their seats.

"What's the plan, Haruno?" Kiba prompted her.

Sakura cringed. "I don't know. Die of embarrassment? Go live in the mountains?" she moaned.

"That wouldn't work. There's no ice rink in the mountains," Itachi sighed, patting her hand again. She gave a weak laugh.

"Lure him here. I haven't played baseball in a while. Maybe I'll practice my skills on him," Genma suggested. Everyone knew that the bar owner kept a metal baseball bat under the bar. Just in case someone got a little rowdy. He had never had to use it, though. He had been the ace hitter during high school. No one wanted to give him a reason to swing at them.

Other people suggested hitting him with a car. One of the fishermen volunteered to throw him into the ocean.

Sighing, Shizune slipped out from under Genma's arm.

"Where're you going?" he asked.

Shizune pulled her apron off. "To call for some back-up," she yelled back, heading for the phone behind the bar.

Reinforcements arrived within half an hour. Kurenai and Asuma showed up, Mirai held on Asuma's hip. Kushina and Minato followed, Naruto in tow in his orange pajamas. Tsunade showed up too, hair in curlers and a coat thrown over her nightgown.

"Move. You're all useless!" Tsunade barked. Several of the men scrambled out of their chairs. She motioned for the women to sit with her. Reaching into the pocket of her coat, she pulled out a box of cigarettes. And then she remembered that Mirai was there too. Sighing, she reached for one of the glasses of sake instead. She threw the drink back before she looked at Sakura. Pointing at her with the glass.

"This is your fault too, you know," Tsunade accused.

" _Kouchou_ , don't be like that!" one of the men protested.

"Yeah! Leave Sakura-chan alone!" another shouted.

But to everyone's surprise, Sakura sat there like a child being scolded. And she nodded.

"You should've just come out to the public about it," Tsunade went on.

"Or at least quietly announced it a little while later," Kushina added. All the other women nodded.

"You two agreed to keep up this farce," Yoshino contributed, "And now it's coming back to bite you two in the ass."

"You can spend all your time pointing your finger at your ex, but there are two guilty parties here," Kurenai pointed out.

Sakura nodded again.

Naruto opened his mouth. Minato and Asuma promptly clapped their hands over his face, pulling him backwards.

"So, we have to figure out how to resolve this as wisely as possible. And it starts with _you_ taking responsibility for your own mistakes," Tsunade declared, pointing at Sakura with the glass again. She squinted at her before she threw back another drink.

"You mean I have to tell the truth?" asked Sakura.

The older women all nodded.

"This sucks. I don't wanna," Sakura whined.

"That's like... 90% of adulthood. Sorry, kiddo," Tsume chuckled, slapping her on the shoulder.

* * *

When Kimimaro arrived at the train station a week later, people stared. Partly because he was a new face. And new faces were so rare in this little town. But mostly because he was a new face that almost everyone knew. And those who didn't only had to whisper to their neighbors to find out.

Sakura spotted him standing in front of her house. She walked up to him, hefting her duffle bag over her shoulder. He was dressed in a nice trench coat, carrying a a classy leather bag. And she was in joggers and a faded sweatshirt.

"Hey. I was just going to call-" he greeted her, lifting his hand. He still carried his train ticket together with his phone.

"Don't care. We're getting a drink," she interrupted him. Grabbing him by the strap of his bag, she began pulling him down the street. All the way to Genma's bar. She dragged him inside. Genma's head jerked up when she barged in. But he poured out two beers before she could ask.

As Genma dropped the drinks off, he fixed Kimimaro with a particularly evil glare. Kimimaro just looked confused. And then he looked at Sakura.

She pressed her fingertips to her lips, staring back at him. And then she moved her hand.

"No," was all she said.

Kimimaro blinked. "To the documentary?" he questioned.

"To everything. All of it," Sakura replied. Waving her hands around. As if saying no to the oxygen in the air too. Her hands dropped into her lap.

Kimimaro took a sip of his beer. He set it back down right in the middle of the coaster.

"Just until the end of this season? There's only a few months left," he asked, his voice low and even. He avoided looking into her eyes.

"Oh sure," Sakura retorted, "Just a few more months. Wait, no, years and we can fake-celebrate our 10th anniversary. And then our 25th. And then at my funeral, you can fake-mourn as my fake-husband." A smile pulled at the corner of his mouth.

"I'm older than you. Don't you think I'd die first?" Kimimaro pointed out.

"No. Because you'll stress me out to my early grave at this rate," she replied, snide.

Kimimaro turned his glass around, staring at the gold bubbles that fizzed up to the top. Sakura took a sip of her drink. And then stared at her glass. She smacked her lips together a few times. When she twisted to look at Genma at the bar, he winked at her. He had definitely poured a shot of sake into her beer.

Sakura turned back to Kimimaro. He looked... exhausted. Like he always did during the heart of the skating season. Four Continents were only a couple weeks away. And then Worlds was just a month after that.

"...Hanabi-chan had a good debut. Her programs have ben solid. Her skating's still rough around the edges, but that'll improve with time. The 'scandal' of her coach divorcing won't derail her career," she assured him, a little more gently. HIs eyes finally met hers.

"And this isn't fair to either of us... especially me," Sakura added.

"Unfair? What do you mean?" Kimimaro inquired.

Sakura bit her lower lip. She cast a furtive glance around the bar. Everyone inside was doing a good job of pretending that they weren't eavesdropping. But they totally were. Sakura grabbed the menu from the plastic holder on the wall. She propped it up on the side of the table, creating a makeshift barrier. She hunched over, hiding her face behind it, motioning for him to copy her. Kimimaro also ducked.

"Because I moved all the way back home to get away from all the skating and to try to forget the fact that my marriage _failed_. And I'm really happy with my life down here and this is kind of ruining my zen!" she whispered.

"I already apologized for some of that stuff," he whispered back.

"You don't have to apologize. Just help me _fix_ it," Sakura hissed.

They both straightened. People quickly looked away, acting like they hadn't been staring.

Clearing her throat, Sakura shoved the menu back into its original spot.

"If Utakata-san seriously comes to film that special or whatever, I'm going to say that we're divorced. I'm just telling you right now," Sakura warned. Kimimaro looked down at his hands. His ring finger was bare too.

And then a thought occurred to Sakura. A little random. And unlikely. But she decided to try anyway.

"...Is Hanabi-chan **not** the only reason you're being so stubborn about this?" she inquired.

Kimimaro laced his fingers together. He let out a deep sigh.

"It's going to be... crazy," he said. She opened her mouth. And then closed it.

"I'll be getting calls about it. Reporters will be in my face anytime we're at a public event. There'll be all those dumb articles," he listed. And then he snorted.

"Plus I'll get all that hate mail from your fans," he added.

"I will too. From **your** fans," she pointed out.

They sat together. And she remembered how timid Kimimaro could be. She forgot sometimes. All his confidence was on the ice. Off it, he was kind of a coward. And so was she, in a lot of ways.

Taking a deep breath, she pulled out her phone.

"Let's just do it now," she suggested.

Kimimaro's eyes went wide. Gaze flickering from her, down to her phone. But she smiled at him. And after a long time, he nodded.

* * *

Sakura posted an old photo to her Instagram. It was of the cover of a skating magazine. She remembered that photoshoot. It was only a couple weeks after their wedding ceremony. And the words splashed across the cover said things like 'Skating's Power Couple'. It was just after they had both won gold medals at the World Championships. They were both so happy, mouths open wide, mid-laugh. They had laughed at everything back then. Everything was so fun and exciting. The make-up artists hadn't needed to apply blush to either of them.

The caption under the post was long. It took them almost an hour to write together. They quarreled about wording certain things. Debated on what to leave out. But in the end, they held hands as she hit 'post'.

As soon as she did, they both were busy silencing notifications on all their social media. Twitter, instagram, all the usual outlets. They locked pinkies.

"No interviews. No statements. No social media for a month," Sakura reminded him.

"Deal," Kimimaro promised.

* * *

 _Hello, dear fans,_

 _It's been a while since I've posted anything to this account. Today, Kimimaro-san and I are releasing a joint statement. And it's our hope that you will try your best to be understanding._

 _Kimimaro-san and I divorced a little less than a year ago. We're very sorry to have deceived everyone. At the time, we thought it was the best decision. It was partly out of a desire to maintain our privacy, but it also came from a place of real hurt. It took us almost a year to finally be able to sit down and talk things through. Which is why we're writing to you now._

 _I'm sure that many people will be hurt and even betrayed by this news. We ask that our fans please refrain from taking sides or assigning blame. There was no cheating. No secret scandal. Ultimately, our years together were some of the happiest moments of our lives. But we married very young without knowing how we would grow and change as people. Though our lives together were filled with such happiness, it's come to the point where we need to go our separate ways._

 _We're still in the process of becoming friends again. Because that's what we were first. It'll take us some time, but we ask that you please be patient with us in the meantime._

 _-Sakura and Kimimaro_


	47. Chapter 47

**summary** _This is awkward._

* * *

As expected, their slice of the world went a little insane after that post on Instagram. The comments would have flooded her phone had she not muted all the notifications. Texts and emails clogged up her screen. Whenever she got a call, Sakura ignored it. And soon, when her inbox was full, people couldn't even leave her voicemails anymore.

"Sensei, you're trending on Twitter right now," one of the girls at school told her. She was part of the regular library crew. Always hanging out to help with reshelving or labelling. And Sakura raised her finger to her lips.

"If anyone asks, do you know where I work or live?" Sakura asked.

"No, Sensei," the girls chorused.

Two days after the chaos unfolded, social media was still in uproar. And Itachi showed up at her front door. The noise made Kimimaro look up from his phone. He saw her sitting on the floor of the living room with her half-folded laundry. He pointed.

"Should I...?"

"No. I'll get it," she replied.

Sakura got to her feet, brushing lint off her pants. She was growing suspicious of the amount of privacy she was getting. She had honestly expected half the town to be at her door, demanding to be let in. Peering in through the windows. In a lovable, yet irritating sort of way.

Instead of the neighborhood ladies, however, Itachi stood at the door. He was wearing his tortoiseshell glasses and a light yellow sweater. Hair twisted back in a messy bun.

"Hi," she said.

"Hi," he replied.

She motioned him inside without asking why he was there. He was becoming somewhat like Shikamaru and Kiba in that way. Just showing up to pass the time. One of these days, he would start yelling her name outside the door, asking whether she had beer.

"Nara and Inuzuka?" she asked, walking toward the kitchen. He lagged behind to unlace his boots and leave them in the foyer. Next to another pair of men's shoes.

"They said that they're boycotting your place for the time being," Itachi answered. And as he headed down the hall, he glanced into the living room. He paused when he spotted a man sitting on the sofa. He blinked a few times.

"Hello," Itachi greeted him.

Kimimaro lifted his chin.

"Hello," he replied. The two men eyed each other before Sakura's head popped in through the door that connected the living room to the kitchen.

"I'm guessing this is why they're not coming," Sakura remarked, gesturing to Kimimaro.

Itachi grimaced. "Something about 'evil miasma'?"

Kimimaro only shrugged. He didn't seem particularly offended.

"I'd be more surprised if they _didn't_ hate me, to be honest," he replied. Sakura gave a sympathetic sort of nod. And then she looked back at Itachi.

"I can't believe it's just you. I thought the whole town would be trying to barge in here," she commented.

Itachi's expression changed. He shifted his weight from one foot to the other. And then he leaned toward Sakura. Their arms not-quite touching.

"Um...I think I'm supposed to sort of spy on you," divulged Itachi.

"You're a bad spy," she replied. A smile pulled up the corners of her mouth. And the expression seemed infectious because it spread to him too.

Sakura spotted the paper bag Itachi carried in his left hand. She pointed at it.

"What's all that?" she inquired. Itachi lifted the bag to peek inside. And then he shrugged.

"Shizune-san packed a bunch of food for me to bring over. I think it's supposed to be part of my cover. I wasn't really listening, to be honest," Itachi confessed. Laughing, Sakura walked over to take the bag from him.

"I was actually getting a little hungry. Let me take a look," she said. And as she headed into the kitchen, she asked over her shoulder: "Do you want a beer?" Itachi nodded, following after her. He opened up the fridge to grab one of the cool cans.

"How have things been?" Itachi inquired. He closed the fridge to lean against it.

"I wouldn't know. We're not looking at social media for a while. I assume it's a little crazy. It'll settle down after a while. People get bored quickly," answered Sakura with a shrug. She began pulling containers out of the bag. Her eyes lit up when she opened one up to find Shizune's fried chicken. She popped one into her mouth. It was delicious even when it was cold. And then she offered the container to Itachi. He shook his head. But then she picked up a piece and held it out to him. Smiling, he let her feed him just that piece.

Itachi's eyes drifted toward the living room as he chewed. He glanced down at the beer in his hand. He thought for a moment. Sakura didn't stop him as he opened up the fridge to grab a second one. She did look confused, however. Her eyes followed him as he crossed the kitchen. Itachi stepped through the door that connected to the living room, sliding the door shut behind him.

"Do you drink?" he asked. Kimimaro looked up again. He watched as Itachi set the can of beer down on the coffee table before he sat down on the floor across from him.

"Thank you," replied Kimimaro.

They were quiet as they popped the tabs on their drinks. The cans fizzed from the carbonated bubbles escaping into the air. They each took sips, looking anywhere but at each other. The quiet lengthened until Itachi spoke again.

"I'm Uchiha Itachi. Nice to meet you."

Kimimaro blinked. And then he bowed his head before he replied, "Kaguya Kimimaro. Nice to meet you too."

Itachi gestured with his hand in the direction of the kitchen as he explained, "We work together. I'm the art teacher at our school."

Kimimaro gave another nod. He thought for a moment before saying, "I'm... her ex-husband."

"I know. My mom's a fan," replied Itachi.

Kimimaro laughed, rubbing the back of his neck, "Yeah. Sakura's always been popular." But Itachi gestured to him with his beer.

"I meant you. My mom's a fan of you too."

Kimimaro's eyebrows went up.

"Although, if I remember correctly, she said that Hozuki Mangetsu is first. And you're a close second?" Itachi confessed. Kimimaro snorted into his beer. Rubbing his mouth on the back of his hand, he smiled.

"Are you alright?" Itachi inquired.

Kimimaro nodded.

They settled back, sipping on their beers again. And then Itachi glanced at Kimimaro. Found him sneaking glances at him too.

"How long are you staying in town?" Itachi asked.

"Three days. I honestly didn't expect for her to talk to me right away. I thought she would slam the door in my face for a while," Kimimaro admitted. He cast a glance toward the kitchen. Then looked down at his phone.

"We're... not really good at confrontation," added Kimimaro. He fiddled with the bottom half of his phone case. Peeling it off and pulling it back on.

"I see," Itachi said in response.

There was another uncomfortable pause in the conversation. Lowering his beer into his lap, Itachi glanced around the living room he had sat in many times before.

"Is she happy?" asked Kimimaro. Itachi's attention flickered back to him.

"Pardon?"

"Is she happy right now? Sakura, I mean," Kimimaro clarified.

"I..." And then Itachi stopped himself. He looked down at his beer and then back at Kimimaro before offering him a smile. "You should ask her that yourself. She's right there, you know," Itachi replied, getting to his feet.

When Itachi stepped into the kitchen, Sakura wasn't heating up the food. She crouched right next to the door, back pressed to the wall, obviously eavesdropping. She looked up at him as he shut the door. Sakura didn't even try to act like she hadn't been listening. Itachi crouched down in front of her, cheek in his hand.

"This is really weird," she whispered.

"Yes," Itachi agreed.

And then his expression shifted as he studied her face. She frowned.

"Do I have something on my face?" asked Sakura, turning away to run her tongue along her teeth.

"Are you happy, Haruno-sensei?" Itachi asked. Her gaze returned to him. Eyes huge with bewilderment. Itachi crossed his arms on top of his knees and rested his chin there. Prepared to wait for as long as she needed him. But he didn't have to. Because she answered right away.

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" Sakura replied. And her smile didn't stretch her mouth in weird ways. Because it was as sincere as could be.

* * *

"WHY IS HE STILL HERE?" demanded Kiba, gripping the edge of the counter. Fortunately, it was bolted to the floor. So the only thing that shook was Kiba. Who flailed with rage. Kushina stared at him. And then she looked to Shikamaru.

"Control him," she pleaded.

Shikamaru folded his arms across his chest. And then he shook his head.

"No, he's right. Why is that guy still here?" Shikamaru questioned.

Kushina threw her hands up. Leaning across the counter, she hissed, "How should I know? You think I'm happy about this?"

They all looked up as the door opened. Itachi walked inside, bowing to Kushina. Kiba greeted him with a clap on the back. Shikamaru nodded.

"What's the emergency? Is everything alright?" Itachi asked. Likely because Kiba had sent a message a few minutes ago that read "EMERGENCY. COME TO RINK".

But all Kiba did now was point an accusatory finger in the direction of the doors leading onto the ice. Itachi arched an eyebrow. Sighing, Shikamaru took him by the elbow and led him. They peered through the glass together. Shikamaru pointed.

" **That** is our emergency, my man," declared Shikamaru.

As they watched, Sakura glided past. Her arms were stretched out beside her. And after a few seconds, Kimimaro followed after. Moving just as gracefully, blades carving through the ice.

Kiba grabbed Itachi by the front of the shirt.

"While you're sitting around, that dude's out there seducing her with his weird... his weird... seduction!" Kiba cried, shaking Itachi a little.

"Satan," muttered Shikamaru.

"Lord of darkness," Kiba added. Shikamaru nodded.

"I met him yesterday. He seemed alright," Itachi told them. Kiba's eyes narrowed. He put his arm over Itachi's shoulders.

"Look, dude. That guy is what you're up against," Kiba declared, pointing at Kimimaro.

"He's your **rival**. You don't **compliment** your **rival** ," Kiba then scolded, now pointing at Itachi.

"What're you doing out there?" came a muffled voice through the glass.

All three of them jumped when Sakura appeared in front of the door. Her hands on her hips, hair pulled back in a ponytail. She only wore a strappy black sports bra with a sleeveless white shirt over black leggings. She didn't seem cold at all.

Kiba and Shikamaru exchanged a look. And then Kiba opened the door to shove Itachi inside.

"Uchiha-sensei was looking for you so we were helping him. But he found you. So it's cool. And we're leaving. Bye!" Kiba babbled at once. Shikamaru had already begun sneaking away from him. Kiba glimpsed Shikamaru making a quick escape and scrambled after him. The door rattled as it slammed shut behind them.

Sakura shook her head as she watched the two men run out of the lobby. And then she turned to Itachi.

"Were you actually looking for me or did they just abandon you here?" she inquired. Itachi shrugged.

"I'm marooned," he declared. He rubbed his hands up and down his arms. Laughing, Sakura motioned him inside. Sakura ripped the guards off her blades before she headed back onto the ice. Kimimaro took up a good half of the rink. He spiraled in dizzying patterns, arms extended.

Sakura lingered by the barrier to speak to Itachi. But he was speechless, eyes darting around to follow Kimimaro gliding back and forth. He only looked at her when she lightly touched the back of his hand. He broke into a sheepish smile.

"Sorry," he said.

Sakura smirked at him. "Can't take your eyes off him, huh?"

"I just... yeah..." Itachi trailed off. Because this wasn't the first time he had come to the rink and watched her skate. And it wasn't that Sakura's skating wasn't beautiful. Of course it was. But Kimimaro had a certain charisma that she didn't. Something that demanded attention.

Sakura turned around to watch Kimimaro too. Her elbows rested on the edges of the rink.

"He could've won gold at the Olympics. If only he hadn't hurt his ankle," she sighed. Something in her tone made Itachi look at her. And suddenly she was very far away. A smile softening her lips as she watched him. It took Itachi a second to realize that she sounded proud of him.

He started to feel a little sick in his gut.

Her eyes widened. She rushed forward before Itachi even heard the crash to the left side of the rink. She slowed, making wide circles around Kimimaro who sat on the rink. He stretched his left leg out in front of him, grimacing.

"Are you okay?" Sakura inquired.

"Yeah. It just... buckled," sighed Kimimaro. He reached out, so very naturally. She offered her hand just as naturally. She helped him to his feet. He gripped her forearm as he found his balance.

Itachi's guts twisted harder.

"You're not a kid anymore. You have to be careful," Sakura chided. They didn't stop touching.

"I thought I would be fine. This used to be such an easy program," Kimimaro grumbled.

"Your short program from 2005. I know," Sakura replied. And they stayed looking into each other's eyes for a second longer before she pulled away. Kimimaro's hand left hers with much more reluctance.

Later that night, Itachi headed to Genma's bar. But instead of settling on a stool to order a beer, he bypassed Genma completely and ducked into the kitchen. Shizune stood piercing slices of vegetable onto skewers to grill. She looked up, eyes popping wide open.

"Uchiha-sensei! Is everything okay?" she inquired. Shizune lowered the food, leaving it on the cutting board.

Itachi took a few steps toward her, giving a furtive look around the narrow kitchen. Sensing his odd mood, Shizune peeled her gloves off. She leaned against the counter, waiting.

"...Do you... maybe... have some more food you'd like to send over to Haruno-sensei?" Itachi questioned.

Shizune's eyes narrowed. She put her hand on Itachi's shoulder, giving him a solemn nod.

"You came to the right person," she assured him.


	48. Chapter 48

**summary** _I like...uh..._

* * *

"Wow. Shizune-sensei is really into pickling lately," Sakura commented. She held the glass jar up to the light. The slivers of ginger were bright red, bobbing around in a pinkish-red liquid.

She opened up the refrigerator and placed it next to a jar of pickled _myoga_ and a jar of yellow _takuan_. And then she reached into the fridge to pull out a beer. She handed it to Itachi, who thanked her. He pointed at a container before he popped the tab on his beer. It fizzed.

"That's new," he commented.

Sakura cringed. "Yesterday was onigiri. It's... not pretty," she confessed.

"It can't be that bad. Is it as bad as the _omurice_?" he asked.

"No," she replied. And she laughed. Because that attempt at _omurice_ had been a true catastrophe. It should've been memorialized for its colossal failure. She pulled the container out of the fridge before she closed the door. Itachi leaned in closer as she opened the lid.

There was silence. Itachi pointed to one.

"That one is... sort of... onigiri-like," he tried to be positive. Sakura tried to close the lid, but his fingers closed around it before she could.

"Wait! The rice came out weird," Sakura protested. Eyes locking with hers, Itachi popped the onigiri into his mouth. She stared, following the movement as he bit down. She cringed, waiting for a crunch or for him to gag. Itachi's expression was thoughtful as he chewed. He swallowed. Sakura sat, waiting for his feedback.

Itachi rubbed his chin. Then he reached into the container to pull out another onigiri. He bit into it without hesitation.

"Is there _kombu_ inside these?" he asked. Sakura nodded as she fit the lid over the container. Itachi grasped her wrist. She looked at him.

"Could you wait? I might have another one."

Leaning against the counter, Sakura burst into laughter. As Itachi, completely serious, grabbed a third onigiri.

* * *

Sakura felt, recently, that she was being watched. She had grown up with many eyes on her, so it wasn't anything new. But she couldn't help but wonder why the feeling had suddenly returned.

"You're being paranoid, Haruno," scoffed Shikamaru over lunch one day. And as soon as she turned away, Shikamaru whipped around to glare at Asuma and Kurenai staring at her from behind a file cabinet. They weren't intimidated. In fact, they motioned for him to leave. Because Itachi and Sakura sat next to each other, watching a video on Itachi's phone of people rescuing a puppy.

Shikamaru got to his feet. His chair wheels rolled over the linoleum. The sound attracted both Itachi and Sakura's attention.

"Nara, you have to come watch this," Sakura said, motioning for him to join them on the other side of the table. He tried to refuse. Sakura only waved him over harder. Sighing, Shikamaru reluctantly made his way around the table. When he tried to just peek over Itachi's shoulder, Sakura let out a noise of frustration. Grabbing his wrist, she pulled Shikamaru to stand directly between them so he would have the best view of the screen.

Shikamaru felt that he was being watched too. But he could feel the many glares piercing into his back.

"Haruno, you're gonna get me killed," he lamented. But she wasn't listening. She was busy cooing over the puppy on the screen.

* * *

"Kimimaro-san," Sakura called as she walked into the house. The lights were off downstairs. That made sense. He had always been insistent about not wasting electricity and shutting off the faucet while brushing his teeth.

Stepping out of her shoes, Sakura nudged them to the side. She walked down the hallway, glancing into the living room out of habit. Checked the kitchen. Just the drip of the faucet answered her.

"Kimimaro-san?" Sakura tried again as she headed up the stairs.

"In here," came his muffled response.

Sakura scowled when she realized that he was in the second bedroom. The one that had always been used to store all the crap that didn't fit anywhere else. For the time being, he was using the third bedroom, the one that Kisame had once used.

"You're a bad house guest," she accused.

He sat cross-legged on the floor, digging through the piles of stuff. He turned to face her, holding up a big picture frame. It was a photo of them on their wedding day.

"I distinctly remember you telling me to burn the one we had. What's this?" asked Kimimaro. He didn't sound angry. If anything, he seemed amused. Sakura mashed her lips together.

"It was an extra. I kind of forgot that I had it," she confessed.

Kimimaro turned it back around. He stared down at the photograph with a thoughtful look. And when he looked up at her, she thought that he would say something sentimental. Instead, Kimimaro declared, "Wow. I was really thin back then."

Sakura snorted. She watched as he unfastened the back. He lifted it away to expose the photograph inside. He held the photo up to the light.

"Do you think we could auction this off? Would someone pay for it?" he wondered. Sakura crouched beside him, tilting her head to look over the picture.

Her cheeks were bright pink with excitement. She remembered how the long veil had been a nuisance, whipping around during the reception when a strong wind had swept through. But even that had just been funny. She grasped Kimimaro's hand as they ran down the steps together. She knew that just out of frame were Haku and Kisame, pelting them with rice. She had been really happy back then. So happy she thought her heart would burst.

"...we should throw this out," Kimimaro declared.

"Yeah," Sakura agreed. She got to her feet to get some garbage bags.

They spent the rest of the afternoon digging through the years of stuff that had gathered in the room. Sakura's eyes grew a little wet as she found her parents' old yearbooks. She had almost forgotten that they had been high school sweethearts. Her father's clumsy message scrawled on the inside cover made Sakura blush with second-hand embarrassment. Her mother's equally awkward message made her laugh.

It startled Sakura how much of the stuff in here was actually hers. Her mother had held onto most of her baby clothes. The drawings she had made in elementary school. Little certificates for things like 'classroom helper' that really didn't matter in the grand scheme of things. And the more Sakura discovered her things, she realized that, to her parents, it had mattered a lot.

Kimimaro gave her some awkward pats on the shoulder when he heard her sniffling. He started when she whirled around and brought down a stack of drawings on his arm. She hit him several times. The paper bounced harmlessly off him.

"What was that for?" asked Kimimaro, eyes wide.

Sakura turned back around, giving one last sniff. "Just some residual anger. I'm good now," she told him. She began stacking the rest of the artwork together.

A little while later, Sakura felt her phone vibrate inside her back pocket. She pulled it out. Itachi's name flashed across the screen. His contact photo was a candid she had managed to snap as they ate pizza. His right cheek bulged out. She had captured the photo the exact moment he realized that she was taking a picture. His eyes were wide, one hand halfway to his face as he tried to protect himself. Kiba snorted every time he saw it.

"Hi," Sakura said as she held the phone up to her ear.

"Are you home? I knocked but you didn't answer," Itachi told her. Sakura got to her feet. Kimimaro barely noticed as he flipped through old photos he had found inside a shoebox.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Have you been out there long?" asked Sakura. She stepped out of the bedroom, into the one beside it. Crossing the floor, she knelt on the bed. It took some effort, but she managed to pull the window open with her free hand. When she peered down, she had a clear view of the top of Itachi's head.

"...A bit," confessed Itachi into the phone.

"Sensei," Sakura called.

She smiled as he watched him pull his phone away to stare at it. And then he glanced around before he tilted his head back. He was wearing his glasses.

Sakura leaned out the window to wave. He waved back.

She reached into her pocket to pull out her keys. She jangled them at him in warning. Wedging his phone between his cheek and shoulder, Itachi held both his hands out. Sakura aimed as best as she could to drop the keys into his palms. Itachi fumbled. The keys slipped through his hands. And he nearly dropped his phone too, barely managing to catch it by the tips of his fingers.

"Come upstairs," Sakura told him.

Itachi bent over to grab the keys. And then he looked back up at her. She waved at him before she hung up the phone. Sakura closed the window before she left the third bedroom. She paused in the hallway, listening until she heard the distinct click of the front lock opening.

"Is this recyclable?" came Kimimaro's voice.

Sakura stood in the doorway of the second bedroom to take a look. He held up some cosmetic bottles that, for some reason, her mother had never thrown away. Maybe because the lids were in the shape of roses. Her mother had always been weak to pretty things.

"No. I think that's non-burnable," Sakura told him. Nodding, Kimimaro tossed them into the appropriate bag.

She heard footsteps coming up the stairs. She peeked out into the hallway, already smiling.

"Hi there," she greeted Itachi. He was carrying another container of something.

"Again?" Sakura asked. Itachi reached inside to pull out a glass jar of _umeboshi_. She laughed.

"What's going on with Shizune-sensei?" she wondered. Itachi just smiled in return.

"I guess she's just really into pickles," replied Itachi, shrugging one shoulder.

"Sure," remarked Kimimaro, suddenly emerging from the room. He carried several bags of trash in each hand. He nodded to Itachi in greeting, who also gave a shallow bow in return.

"Where should I put these?" he then asked Sakura.

"Oh. Check right by the back door in the kitchen," Sakura instructed him. Itachi moved aside to give him room to walk in the hallway. As Kimimaro passed, it struck Itachi just how _tall_ Kaguya Kimimaro was. And also how the years of intensive training had changed his body because he was broad-shouldered too. He had always looked so slender and light on TV. But in person, it looked like Kimimaro could easily lift him over his head.

"Well. I guess this should go in the fridge," Sakura suggested, reclaiming Itachi's attention.

"...Yeah. You're right," answered Itachi. And she didn't understand why he suddenly sounded so down.

The tinge of sadness remained in Itachi's face and voice as they sat at the kitchen table. He refused the usual beer she offered him. And even though they made small talk, the slump in his shoulders bothered her. Kimimaro came back in the house and washed his hands in the kitchen sink. Sakura followed Itachi's gaze to Kimimaro too.

"I'm out of soy sauce. I'm going to pick some up," she declared, getting to her feet. Both Kimimaro and Itachi turned to look at her.

"Let's go," Sakura added, looking at Itachi.

Itachi blinked a few times. He stole a glance at Kimimaro before he looked at Sakura again. When she smiled, Itachi got to his feet.

"Okay."

Sakura didn't quite know how to ask Itachi what was up with him. All she knew was that he was being weird around Kimimaro. She wondered whether Shikamaru or Kiba had told him something. It wouldn't surprise her. Her childhood friends were almost too loyal. They had probably accused Kimimaro of war crimes or something equally terrible.

She wondered whether she was being too pushy. But she decided to speak anyway.

"...Is everything alright?" Sakura inquired as they headed down the sidewalk together.

"Of course," Itachi answered a little too quickly.

"Oh... okay... I guess... okay," Sakura mumbled, feeling a little lost. She stole a glance at Itachi. They both started a little when their eyes met. And then they both laughed at the silliness of their reactions.

"Really. I'm fine," Itachi told her again. This time, he sounded more like himself.

The strange discomfort dissipated soon after that. The winter nights were still cool in Konoha. Not enough to warrant a real parka. But enough to make Sakura put her hands in her pockets as they walked.

"You know, my friend invited me to a gallery opening in a couple week's time. Would you like to come with me?" Itachi offered.

"That sounds fun!" Sakura responded. And then her head tilted as she considered something. She tried to word it delicately. But that had never been her strong suit. As she squinted, tilting her head this way and that, Itachi watched her.

"Just say it. It can't be that weird," Itachi encouraged her, chuckling a little.

"Well... I was just... I'm not sure if it's rude for me to ask..." Sakura mused.

"It's fine," Itachi assured her.

"Okay. Well... hang on... you kept asking me to go to exhibitions with you, right?"

Itachi nodded.

"But I definitely told you that I know _nothing_ about art. So... why do you keep asking me to go with you?" asked Sakura.

Itachi didn't have to fumble over words like she did. He knew the answer right away.

"One of your costumes. It was when I was finishing my last year of university. You wore this outfit. I think it was red. And it had these crystals," Itachi recalled. He gestured with his hands toward his chest and then up and down his shoulders and arms. It had been splashed across all the sports headlines as Japan celebrated her first gold at the Grand Prix Final.

It took Sakura a moment. Then her face lit up. "Oh! That was the 2009-2010 season. That was when I did _Carmen_ , right?"

Itachi nodded.

"I liked that costume a lot," Sakura recalled.

"I felt like... I could see the colors a little better. You were really beautiful," he told her.

Sakura felt her ears go hot. She hoped he wouldn't be able to see in the darkness. She dug her hands deeper into her pockets.

"I don't know. After I saw that, I just thought 'Wow. This person really understands colors' or something like that," added Itachi.

"You know, professional designers make all that stuff. I just pay for it," Sakura told him.

"That's true. But you chose the red, didn't you?"

"...Yeah."

"You don't have to be an artist to understand color," Itachi told her. And then he paused as he gathered more words. Sakura recognized that pause. Itachi always did that. He never spoke until he already knew what he was going to say. It kind of put her at ease.

"Your other costumes were great too. I thought they were nice even before my accident. But you really looked beautiful in that red one," Itachi concluded.

Her cheeks felt hot too. The warmth spread down the back of her neck, even over her shoulder blades. She suddenly didn't feel the winter air at all. She smiled to herself, chin tucking toward her chest.

"You're still beautiful," Itachi's quiet voice added. It was like a sniper shot in the dark. Sakura's steps faltered a little.

"Are you alright?" asked Itachi, a hand reaching toward her.

"Yeah. Just... a rock..." Sakura lied, not looking at him.

The night was fortunate for both of them. Because it covered the way both of them had tuned bright red. Almost brighter than the crimson costume Itachi remembered so fondly.

* * *

The next day, Sakura saw Kimimaro off at the train station. Kiba and Shikamaru were there too, shooting Kimimaro warning glares from behind Sakura's back. She knew what they were doing. She just chose to ignore them.

When Kimimaro adjusted the collar of his jacket, she saw that he had taken off his wedding band. There was a faint mark on his finger. It would fade with time.

"Are you meeting up with Hanabi-chan now? Four Continents is next, right?" she asked.

Kimimaro nodded. He looked stressed already. "Hanabi's furious at me for not telling her about us. She says, sorry by the way... for the Grand Prix."

It took Sakura a second to understand what he was saying. And then she recalled the way Hanabi had poked fun at him. Joking that they would end up divorced if he wasn't careful. Sakura snorted.

"Aw. Tell her not to worry about it. I'll message her later," Sakura responded. And then, looking Kimimaro over, Sakura smiled at him.

"Who knows. Maybe you'll meet some beautiful lady at Four Continents and fall in love," she teased. Kimimaro gave her a sidelong look as he rubbed the back of his neck. And then he gave a reluctant sort of smile.

"I guess you'll be ok if you're making jokes like that already," he sighed. Sakura shrugged. The sign above them announced that the train was arriving. They waited. There was no point in trying to yell over the noise.

And soon, the train's lights came into view. The train slowed as it pulled into the station, sleek and bright white. The doors slid open with a ding. A couple people trickled off further down the platform. Konoha wasn't a particularly busy stop.

"Guess you're free to officially re-enter the dating pool now," Kimimaro suddenly remarked. He shifted from one foot to the other. Sakura stuck her hands in the back pockets of her jeans. The odd turn in the conversation surprised her, but she wasn't particularly offended by it.

"I think I'll take a break for a while," she replied.

Kimimaro arched an eyebrow at her. "Are you serious?"

Sakura nodded a few times. She was confused as she watched Kimimaro laugh to himself, shaking his head a little. "Well, you always were a little slow when it came to that stuff," he commented. But before Sakura could feel insulted, he added, "That's fine. Be well, Sakura. Let's not see each other for a while."

"That's a good plan," Sakura agreed. They hesitated. Taking awkward almost-steps forward before stepping back. Arms sort of flailing as they tried to figure out what to do.

In the end, they settled on shaking hands. A very American solution. But a solution nonetheless.

They watched as Kimimaro got on the train with his luggage. He headed straight inside to find a good seat. After a couple minutes, the doors slid shut. The train whizzed past them, blowing their hair to the left as it sped along the track.

"What'd he mean I'm slow?" Sakura grumbled to herself.

Behind her back, Kiba and Shikamaru exchanged looks of exasperation. Shaking his head, Shikamaru put his arm around her shoulders. Kiba did the same from the other side, squishing her between them.

"Call Uchiha-sensei. Let's go get dinner," Kiba ordered. Sakura glared at him.

"Why do I have to do it?" she grumbled.

"Do it. It's gotta be you," Kiba whined.

"Do it. Before his head explodes," Shikamaru urged her.

"You guys are weird," complained Sakura as she pulled up her messaging app to text Itachi.

Over Sakura's head, Shikamaru mouthed the word 'SLOW' to Kiba, who snickered.


	49. Chapter 49

**summary** _Just kind of stupid..._

* * *

"Oi."

Sakura loosened the laces on her boot, yanking the tongue straight. She rubbed her thumb along a fraying bit of thread. These were old. She should've replaced them a while ago.

"Oiii."

"What, Inuzuka?" she retorted, not looking at him.

"I brought you a present. Aren't you gonna even look at it?" Rolling her eyes, Sakura turned to face him. She pointed a finger at him.

"I swear to god, you're so annoying. You-you...you..." Sakura trailed off. Because there was a kitten tucked into the front of his jacket.

"Oh," Sakura let out a squeak. The kitten mewled at her.

"Say hi to your future-mommy. Look how happy she is to see you," Kiba cooed as Sakura reached out with both her hands. She closed her hands gently around the kitten, who squirmed. And as soon as she had a firm grip, Sakura kicked Kiba in the stomach. He doubled over in pain as Sakura cuddled the cat to her chest.

"Still not my cat, Inuzuka," she said, smiling when the kitten let out a yawn.

"...kay," Kiba grunted from the floor.

* * *

"How was your weekend, Haruno-sensei?" Kurenai asked, spinning around in her chair once.

"This one's cute too," Sakura said, leaning across the desk. She took a sip of her water as Itachi flipped a couple pages. He pointed to something.

"You said that he's not really flashy, right? I think this kind of pattern would suit him better," he countered.

"Hmm..." Sakura hummed. She leaned a little closer to get a better look. Itachi pushed the magazine closer to her. When he glanced at her, he did a double-take. His hand twitched toward her, but he stopped.

"What? Do I have _nori_ in my teeth?" she asked.

"No. There's an eyelash on your face," Itachi replied. Sakura rubbed at her cheek. When she looked back at Itachi, he shook his head. As Itachi moved his hand, Orochimaru passed by, a notebook tucked under his arm.

"Oh my. Haruno-sensei. You have an eyelash on your face," he noticed. Sakura lifted her chin. Orochimaru brushed it away.

"There you go," said Orochimaru with a smile. Sakura beamed in return.

"Anyway, go back to that last page," she requested, sliding back over toward Itachi.

Tsunade waved her arms behind Sakura. She mimed slicing her hand across her throat. Orochimaru arched an eyebrow. Tsunade pointed at Itachi and then Sakura. Orochimaru's eyes widened. Both his eyebrows rose this time.

'Really?' he mouthed.

Tsunade nodded.

"Oops," Orochimaru said out loud as he walked toward the back of the room.

"Haruno-sensei!" Kurenai called in a louder voice this time. Sakura and Itachi both looked up. Just in time to see Tsunade shoot her a murderous glare. But Kurenai was undeterred. She grinned, cheek in her hand.

"How was your weekend?" Kurenai asked again.

Lee peered out from behind the magazine was reading. Kakashi leaned back in his chair, peeking past his phone. In fact, all eyes were on Sakura as they waited for her response. Shikamaru was watching her too, but he slunk down low in his seat, trying to hide behind his lunchbox.

"It was nice. We had dinner," replied Sakura, glancing up from the phone.

"We?" Kurenai and Shizune asked in unison. Because Shizune hadn't seen them at the bar on Valentine's Day. Asuma leaned in on his elbows too, shooting grins at Kakashi.

"Yeah. All four of us," Sakura answered.

Shikamaru slid down even lower in his seat as heads swiveled to shoot glares like lasers at him.

"We went to a really nice ramen place. But Inuzuka and Nara- I mean- Nara-sensei had to go. Something about the router at someone's house not working. So I guess they went to help," she then told them, giving one shoulder a shrug.

Suddenly the eyes on Shikamaru turned kind again. Asuma reached over to clap Shikamaru on the shoulder. Tsunade gave several deep nods, arms folded across her chest.

Itachi's eyes darted across the room. And then he looked at Sakura. She seemed quite oblivious to the grins and knowing looks that flashed around the room. His eyebrows scrunched together as he thought. When his eyes landed on Shikamaru, Shikamaru put his head down on his desk.

As Itachi tried to come up with some kind of excuse, Sakura's phone rang. Haku's photo lit the screen up.

"Ah. I have to take this. Excuse me," she announced. She got out of her seat, raising her phone to her ear.

"Hey! How'd it go?" she asked as she walked out of the faculty room. The door slid shut behind her. Itachi rolled his chair over to Shikamaru to grab his arm. Shikamaru didn't look him in the eyes.

"Nara-sensei?"

"...Uchiha-sensei."

"Does everyone here know?"

"Know what?"

"That you're in love with Haruno-sensei? Yes, my friend," Lee answered for him from across the room. Shikamaru covered his head with his hands. But then Shikamaru suddenly sat upright. He swiveled to glare at Asuma.

"I only told Asuma-sensei!" he protested. Asuma raised both his hands.

"I don't keep secrets from my wife," Asuma replied.

Itachi let out a long groan.

"Well think of it this way, Uchiha-sensei. Everyone here's on your side," Shizune offered with a smile.

"Speak for yourself. I'm just here for the gossip," Tsunade called out as she crunched through a carrot.

After an awkward silence, Kurenai asked, "So... any luck?"

Itachi sat up, eyes moving around as he thought. And then his shoulders slumped. Everyone let out a sigh.

"That girl," Kurenai grumbled, shaking her head. The other teachers muttered amongst themselves. Shikamaru reached over to pat his shoulder.

The door opened and Sakura re-entered the room. She hesitated, reading the heavy atmosphere.

"Woah. What happened?" she inquired.

"You're dumb," was all Shikamaru told her. Eyes narrowing, she took a menacing step toward him.

"What'd you say?" she growled.

She pinched both his cheeks.

"Owowowow I mean you're great! Super-pretty! OWWW!" Shikamaru howled.

The bell rang to end lunch and Sakura released him. Everyone moved around gathering their things to get ready to head to their respective classrooms. As Sakura stacked her lunchbox together, Itachi tapped her arm with the magazine. He had circled a few of the images in marker.

"Thank you. I'm awful at shopping for other people," she told him. Itachi smiled.

"No problem." And then his smile faded as he glanced down at his watch. "Oh, before I forget, I wanted to tell you. I think we might have to cancel our plans for this weekend. Sorry," he added.

"That's alright. Is everything okay?" asked Sakura.

Itachi rubbed the back of his neck. "My little brother is coming to visit. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable if he's around," he told her.

Sakura's eyebrows rose. "But you said the gallery opening's this weekend. You can't miss it. I don't mind if your brother comes with us," she insisted.

Behind her, Tsunade grimaced. Shizune shook her head.

"It'll be more fun with the three of us. Besides, I want to meet your little brother. I've heard so much about him," added Sakura. She reached out and took the magazine from him. She lightly hit his forearm with it. "Okay?"

Itachi let out a long breath. He slowly nodded. "Yeah. Sounds good."

* * *

When the _shinkansen_ arrived, it was barely past dawn on Saturday morning.

Sasuke got off the train, hefting his backpack over his shoulder. His headphones rested around his neck as he glanced around the platform. It was largely deserted. A few people got off, heading in different directions without hesitation. He glanced down at his phone.

He didn't understand why his brother insisted on living in this little town. It was insanely far from Tokyo. He might as well have been living in another country.

Sasuke looked around again. It was so early that the stores around the station weren't even open yet. As he sent his brother another message, Sasuke heard footsteps. He lifted his chin just in time to spot a woman running from the far end of the street. A fuzzy white dog jogged alongside her, long pink tongue hanging out.

"Uh... excuse me. Hello!" Sasuke called, taking a few steps toward her.

As the woman drew closer, he saw that she had pink hair tied back in a ponytail. She slowed as she drew nearer. Pulling her earbud out, she came to a stop in front of him. The dog stopped too.

"Hi there. Are you lost?" she asked.

Sasuke froze. That was a face he had seen many times on TV. And a voice he heard playing from the kitchen many times over.

The woman just smiled at him. She dabbed at the sweat gathering at her hairline. But her head tilted a little as she looked at him again.

"Wait... are you... Sasuke-kun?" she inquired.

Sasuke jolted a little. He nodded.

"Wow, you look just like your brother! Was he supposed to pick you up or are you trying to get to him?" she then asked. Sasuke blinked a few times. He looked down at his phone.

"Um. He said he'd be here," Sasuke managed to respond.

"Hmmmm..." She craned her neck, looking up and down the street. The big white dog wandered up and nudged his hand. Sasuke patted the top of the dog's head a few times.

"Hang on," she said. Sasuke watched her reach over to her armband. She unwrapped the velcro to pull her phone free. And then she tapped the screen to pull up her contacts. Suddenly, his brother's face filled the screen. It was a picture of him eating a slice of pizza, eyes wide with surprise. It had obviously been a candid. After several seconds, the call connected.

"Hi. Did you oversleep?" she greeted him. She put him on speakerphone.

"I'm running a couple minutes late to pick up Sasuke. Why? Is everything alright?" Itachi's voice responded.

The woman smiled as she met Sasuke's eyes. "Uh well... I think I found your brother. He's waiting at the station looking very sad that his big brother forgot him," she responded. Sasuke scowled, ready to protest that he didn't look sad. But she raised her finger to her lips, winking at him.

"Oh. You're with Sasuke?" Itachi responded. They could hear keys jingling. "His train got here early. Could you tell him to wait for me? I'm just about to leave."

"Nope. I just can't leave this poor, helpless youth. I'm gonna feed him. Come join us when you're ready, grandpa," she retorted. And then she hung up before he could respond. She turned to Sasuke, lowering her phone.

"Okay. So, I'm-"

"Haruno Sakura. I know," Sasuke cut her off. Still a little shell-shocked.

Sakura paused as she took that in. And then she smiled.

"Well... looks like your brother's on his way. In the meantime, I can't cook to save my life. So I'll buy you breakfast. My treat," Sakura told him.

She took him to a little family restaurant not far from the station. It was one of the only places that opened this early. In fact, the owner was just unlocking the front door as they approached.

"Good morning!" Sakura called. Sasuke trailed a little behind her, staring all around at the buildings and the narrow street. He was glad he hadn't brought a suitcase.

"Oh. Sakura-chan. Shouldn't you be running?" Chouza responded, turning to wave at her. There was a clean white apron tied around his ample stomach.

"I made a friend so I'm buying breakfast. What's good today, _Ossan_?" she inquired. The owner held the door open for her. Sasuke bowed as he walked in after her.

"I'll whip up something good for you. Do you want coffee?" Chouza said, walking in after them. He scratched the top of Akamaru's head.

The inside of the restaurant was small but clean. Posters from her old competitions covered the wall behind the register. The Akimichi family had been one of the reasons she had been able to afford to start traveling to her competitions during her junior seasons. They had loaned her money to buy her plane tickets. They had done fundraisers with special menu items to help her pay for hotel accommodations. They had never asked for anything in return though.

Sakura turned to look at Sasuke.

"Coffee?" she asked.

"Uh... yes. Just black...please," he responded.

"Mine with skim milk, _Ossan_ ," Sakura added, turning back to Chouza. He gave her a thumbs up. He gestured around the room.

"Sit wherever you'd like," he instructed them before he headed into the kitchen.

Sasuke followed Sakura to sit at a booth by one of the windows. He settled across from her, listening to the vinyl squeak as he moved. He left his backpack on the floor, eyes flickering back and forth from her to the rest of the dining room. The white dog trailed after them. It settled down on the linoleum floor, laying down beside Sakura's seat.

"So, Sasuke-kun, you're in high school?" she asked.

Sasuke leaned forward in his seat a little. "Uh. Yes. I'm a second year," he replied as politely as possible. He fidgeted with the front of his t-shirt. Unsure of where to look. He didn't want to stare at her like a creep.

"Second year, huh? Must be busy," she mused. Almost to herself.

"Yeah. I guess," Sasuke said in return.

There was a lull in the conversation. They could hear pots and pans clanging in the kitchen. Chouza humming to himself as he cooked their food.

Sasuke's eyes wandered around the room until he found all the posters of her taped to the wall. There were even some magazine covers. He looked back at Sakura, who just smiled.

"Um... do you... are you still... y'know... skating?" he asked.

Sakura considered this. "Well, not professionally. But in my free time, yeah."

"Cool."

Sakura glanced out the window before she looked at Sasuke again. "Hey."

He lifted his chin.

"If you have time this weekend, you can come watch me practice," she offered.

His mouth stretched into a smile. He looked even more like his brother now.

Itachi burst into the restaurant several minutes later. She had texted him the location, but even without that, he would've found his way eventually. There were only so many places to eat in a small town like Konoha. And they had frequented this establishment enough that he was considered a regular too.

"Good morning, Sensei. You look frantic," Chouza chortled from the counter. Itachi bowed in greeting, still trying to catch his breath.

"And then, your brother goes, 'Wait. You have to wash rice?'" Sakura said.

Sasuke snorted into his spoon. He wiped his mouth with his napkin, still snickering. They both looked up as Itachi approached the table. He leaned against it, letting out a deep sigh.

"Hello. Care to join us?" Sakura greeted him.

"...Sure," Itachi sighed. He motioned to Sasuke, who scooted over to make room for him.

"Chouza-san-" Itachi called, raising his hand.

"Pancakes and coffee. I know," Chouza said over his shoulder, already heading to the kitchen.

Itachi sagged against his seat, still panting. Sakura pushed a glass of water across the table to him.

"You're out of shape, Sensei," she teased. Itachi chuckled.

"I'm not _that_ out of shape. You just make me look worse," he responded. He took a sip of the water. And then she pushed her plate over toward him. Itachi shook his head.

"No, it's fine," he tried to refuse. But Sakura nudged the plate again. Sighing, Itachi picked up a triangle of toast and took a big bite. Akamaru's head poked up between Itachi's legs. He gave a start.

"Oh. Hey there, buddy," Itachi greeted him. He took another bite of his toast before dropping the rest in Akamaru's open mouth. Akamaru's head retreated back under the table.

"Sorry I'm late, Sasuke. I slept through my alarm," Itachi then said, turning to his little brother.

Sasuke shrugged, quite cheerful. "I got free breakfast. Also, I can't believe you didn't tell me that you know Haruno Sakura, _Nii-san_."

Itachi made a face. Sasuke caught the look. "Don't worry. I won't tell mom. She'd try to move down here just to see her every day," Sasuke assured him. Itachi pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and pointer finger at the very thought.

"Wait, what? All I heard is that your mother likes figure skating," Sakura inquired.

Sasuke's eyes gleamed. Itachi buried his face in his hands.

"Mom likes skating. But she loves you. She's gone to almost every Japanese nationals that you competed in. And she drove all the way to Fukuoka one year for the Grand Prix," Sasuke explained. Sakura smiled at how Itachi's head sunk lower.

"Do you remember when you did that ad campaign for... hang on... was it a toothpaste, _Nii-san_?" Sasuke wondered.

"Mouthwash," Itachi sighed, not looking up.

"Oh yeah. Our mom bought like... 20 of those. We had super-fresh breath for, like, a year," Sasuke recalled. "And she also has a bunch of posters of you that she refuses to unwrap because she doesn't want them to fade or something."

"Sasuke please stop talking," Itachi groaned.

Sakura giggled, feeling a little embarrassed as the list went on. "Well, Sasuke-kun, I'm flattered. Remind me to sign something for you mom so you can take it home," she told him. Sasuke got the message and decided to stop tormenting his brother.

They finished their breakfast. Sakura fed Akamaru the last of her hard boiled egg. She looked up at Itachi, smirking.

"We can't tell Inuzuka we fed Akamaru this much. He'll kill us," she said. Itachi mimed zipping his mouth shut. And Sasuke watched this interaction with interest.

"Okay, here's the plan for today," Itachi declared as Chouza cleared their plates away.

"We're heading to a gallery opening tonight. So I'll show you around town before then. If you're tired later, I could drop you off at my apartment and you can rest. Or... you could come with us," Itachi listed.

Sasuke glanced up from his phone. His thumbs stopped typing.

"You should come with us, Sasuke-kun," Sakura suggested.

Sasuke looked back down at his phone. "Oh... well... uh, I don't know much about art."

"Me neither," chirped Sakura with a smile.

When Sasuke looked over at his brother, he saw Itachi smiling too.

"I know museums probably aren't your favorite thing. But I'll treat you to dinner afterwards," Itachi added.

Sasuke hesitated. Because that sounded like a date. An art gallery opening. Dinner. He stared at Itachi for a long time, trying to signal him with his eyes. But his stupid older brother just waited for an answer. And Sakura reached out to tap the back of his hand.

"It'll be more fun with all of us," she encouraged him. Itachi just nodded.

"Uh... sure?" Sasuke finally decided. He regretted the words as soon as they came out of his mouth.


	50. Chapter 50

**summary** _Refresh page and try again._

* * *

Sasuke stood in the entrance of Sakura's house. Sakura and Itachi slipped their shoes off, heading inside. He paid particular attention to the way his brother strolled right in. After a few seconds, Itachi looked over his shoulder.

"Come inside, Sasuke. It's alright," Itachi urged, motioning with his hand. His forehead wrinkled when Sasuke just stared back at him. He felt a nudge against his side as Sakura slipped past him. She walked all the way back out to grasp Sasuke's hand.

"Come on. I don't have soda or anything. Do you like tea?" Sakura inquired. When she gave a little tug, Sasuke toed his sneakers off and followed her. He turned his head to stare at all the magazine clippings and medals arranged on one section of the hall. Sakura felt him stop so she stopped too.

"Oh," she said when she realized what he was looking at. Itachi did too. They were both so used to this wall that they never even noticed it anymore.

Sasuke wasn't looking at any of the big headlines or glittering plaques. He was focused on a simple black frame.

Inside was a photo of her wearing that lilac costume she had hated to much during her first Junior Grand Prix. Sparkling flowers swirling over her chest and stomach. A huge bouquet of orange and red lilies filled her arms. But she knew that she hadn't been smiling so wide about that.

It was the way her father held her silver medal high above his head. The way her mother had her arms thrown around her. And the way Kisame stood behind them, arms crossed over his chest as he laughed.

Sasuke glanced over his shoulder. Saw the look in Sakura's eyes as she stared at the photo too. More importantly, he caught a glimpse of the way his brother was looking at her from behind.

"Sakura-san?" Sasuke called.

Blinking, she refocused on him.

"What kind of tea?" he asked.

Sakura's smile widened. "What kind do you want?"

After a cup of warm tea, Sakura found her car keys. They took a drive around Konoha and the surrounding area. Some of the trees were still barren from the winter, but the area was beginning to regain the greenery it had shed in the fall.

Sasuke leaned out the back window, arm lolling out as he let the wind buffet his cheeks and hair. He thought he heard his name. He leaned back into the car, straining to listen to the conversation up front.

"-the first time he's come to visit without my parents," Itachi told her.

Sakura drove with both her hands low on the steering wheel. She glanced at Itachi before she returned her eyes to the road.

"Are you worried?" she queried.

"I hope nothing's wrong. Our Mom called a few days ago to tell me that he seemed upset. And then he texted me to ask if he could stay with me for the weekend," Itachi went on.

"Maybe he fought with your parents," suggested Sakura.

"Maybe." Itachi didn't sound convinced.

And then Sakura tapped her fingers against the steering wheel. She hummed a little as she thought.

"Well... I can't really speak from experience because my childhood is...well... it's not that normal, I guess." She paused and Itachi snorted. "But I think I'm learning from the students at work that... kids- young people, I mean, all have their own struggles. They have a lot to worry about. I wouldn't blame him for wanting a break." Sakura's eyes flickered over to Itachi again.

"What do you think?" she then asked.

Itachi began to turn around. Sasuke flung himself halfway out the window again.

"Sasuke," Itachi called.

Sasuke slowly turned his head. He met Sakura's eyes in the rearview mirror. They sparkled. She had definitely caught him eavesdropping. But instead of ratting him out, she winked.

"Are you okay, Sasuke? You're not carsick?" Itachi inquired. Sasuke shook his head. His eyes darted back to the rearview mirror. But Sakura was watching the road again.

"Do you want to go to the beach?" Itachi suggested. Sasuke's eyes flew to him.

"The beach?" he repeated.

Sakura took the next U-turn and headed back to her house. They parked in the driveway and walked the five minutes to the beach. As they reached the end of the street, Sasuke took off in a run. Jumping over the barrier, he scrambled onto the sand, abandoning his sneakers somewhere along the way.

Itachi and Sakura took off their shoes and left them by the barrier before they followed. Itachi bent down to pick up the shoes and socks. He chuckled, shaking his head a little as he watched Sasuke run up to the ocean. He took one step into the cold water and scrambled back, yelling what sounded like a curse word. Itachi pretended not to hear that.

"He's cute," Sakura commented. She clasped her hands behind her. Itachi glanced at her. He smiled as he shook the sand off Sasuke's socks. He placed them inside the sneakers.

"Were you like that when you were his age?" she wondered as they continued walking. Itachi was silent for a moment as he looked back at his brother. Sasuke had given up on going in the ocean directly. Instead, he walked in the wet sand right along the shore.

Looking back at Sakura, he smiled. "I was cuter," he declared.

Sakura burst into laughter, knocking into him with her shoulder. Itachi laughed too as they went on walking. Standing just close enough that they were almost touching. Their footsteps making twin trails in the sand behind them.

* * *

They had an early dinner at Itachi's place. White rice and instant curry. Sasuke gathered up the dirty dishes and went to wash them before either of the adults could move.

Sakura leaned back on her palms as Itachi scrolled through his phone.

"We need to leave at 5," Itachi announced, more for Sasuke's benefit than for Sakura's. She already knew the schedule.

"Do I have to dress nice, _Nii-san_? I only have casual clothes... and my school uniform," Sasuke asked over his shoulder. Sakura got to her feet. She moved to stand next to Sasuke. She moved her hand from the top of his head, tracing a straight line through the air to the space above her head. And then she measured his shoulders using her palms, counting how many it took to get across.

"What are you doing?" Itachi wondered, chuckling a little. Sakura leaned against the counter as she pulled her phone out. She scrolled through her contacts until she found Naruto's number. He picked up on the second ring.

" _Nee-chan_! What's up?" he asked over speakerphone.

"Do you have a clean shirt and slacks I could borrow?" she requested.

There was a pause. They could hear something crinkling that sounded like a bag of potato chips. And then there was the clink of hangers knocking against each other.

"Uh... sure. Do you need shoes?"

Sakura lined up her foot next to Sasuke's.

"Hm... yeah. Bring those too," she replied.

Naruto showed up 10 minutes later. They heard his bike bell ringing as he pedaled down the street. He ran up the steps to the second floor. Itachi opened the door for him. Naruto bowed.

"Hi, Sensei," he greeted him. Itachi stepped to the side so Naruto could enter the apartment. He carried the clothes on a hanger over his shoulder. His expression brightened when he spotted Sakura getting to her feet. She crossed the room to take the clothes.

"Naruto, you're my hero," she declared. A grin stretched his mouth, cheeks turning a little pink.

And then Sakura turned, holding the clothes out.

"These should fit you. You're just about Naruto's size," she told Sasuke. He accepted the hanger.

"Oh! Almost forgot!" Naruto exclaimed. He reached into his messenger bag to pull out a pair of tan loafers. He held them out to Sasuke, who took them with his other hand.

"Thanks," Sasuke replied.

"Who is this anyway?" questioned Naruto. His face scrunched up as he stared at Sasuke. And then he looked at Itachi. Head whipping back and forth a few times.

"Sensei... you have a son?" gasped Naruto.

Sakura covered her mouth with her first, trying not to laugh. Itachi sighed.

"No, Uzumaki-kun. This is my younger brother. He's visiting for the weekend," explained Itachi with astounding patience.

"Oh. Cool. I'm Uzumaki Naruto," Naruto said, pointing at himself. Sasuke nodded at him.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"Thanks again, Naruto. I'm actually heading home so walk me out, okay?" Sakura spoke up. She picked up her purse before she patted his back. Naruto's face lit up again.

"Okay!" he agreed.

"I'll pick you two up at 5?" Sakura said to Itachi. He nodded. When she looked at Sasuke, he nodded too.

Sakura headed out of the apartment, Naruto close on her heels.

" _Nee-chan_ , are you sure that's his brother? I still think that's his kid," Naruto whispered too loudly. Sakura's laugh slipped into the apartment as the door swung shut behind them.

It had been a while since she'd seen Naruto outside of school. He chattered as he walked her home. She asked him about how baseball was going, laughing when he flexed his muscles to show her how hard he'd been working out.

"Where're you going at 5 anyway, _Nee-chan_?" he asked as they approached her house.

"Oh, some kind of gallery opening. It's Uchiha-sensei's friend's... thingy," she tried her best to explain. Naruto's forehead wrinkled. He tilted his head to one side.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing," Naruto said too quickly.

"What?"

"Nothing!" Naruto insisted again. He got on his bike. "Have fun, _Nee-chan_!" He yelled that over his shoulder as he began pedaling in the direction of his house. She watched him disappear at the end of the street before she headed inside. Shaking her head at how odd Naruto could be.

Sakura showered and dug through her closet for her dresses. They were shoved all the way to the back. Some of them were from middle school. She reminded herself for the millionth time to donate them when she got the chance.

She found a grey plaid dress that she hadn't worn in a while. In fact, she only remembered wearing this dress once. And it was to a magazine interview. Which made no sense, in retrospect, since they hadn't taken any photos of her. She laughed at the memory as she got dressed. It tied in the front; she was happy that it didn't feel tight anywhere.

When she picked up Itachi and Sasuke, they had cleaned up nicely. Sasuke was squabbling with Itachi about his hair. When Itachi tried to neaten it, Sasuke ran his fingers through it again. Sakura leaned out the driver's side window.

"Let's go, boys. It's 5," she called.

Itachi and Sasuke pointed at each other, clearly asking her to pick a side. Sakura stared at them. Then down at her watch. She raised her foot off the brake. The car begin inching forward without them. Itachi and Sasuke exchanged looks before they ran toward the car, their argument forgotten.

The gallery opening was quiet. It was a small crowd. Several people recognized Sakura, but they were polite enough not to kick up a big fuss when she raised her pointer finger to her lips. She was happy to take some selfies with the fans who asked.

When they began walking around the exhibition, Itachi and Sakura were silent. Sasuke trailed a little behind them, tugging a little at his shirt. It fit him... technically. But the sleeves and collar were tight. He nearly bumped into Sakura's back when she stopped walking.

"Your thoughts?" Itachi asked.

"Well..." Sakura hedged. She peeked back at Sasuke. Hooking her arm through his, she pulled him up to join them. Itachi rested his elbow on Sasuke's opposite shoulder.

"What do you think, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura questioned.

"Uh...it's...kind of... ugly?" Sasuke whispered just to them. And then he glanced around to make sure that the artist himself wasn't hovering behind them.

"I was thinking the same thing," Sakura whispered back. Sasuke looked over at his brother. Itachi's shoulders shook as he gave a silent laugh. When their eyes met, Itachi nodded.

'Me too,' he mouthed.

When Itachi's friend finally found him, Sakura and Sasuke pretended to be engrossed in admiring one of the paintings behind him. Which was literally a piece of white canvas with gray zig-zags all over it. They furrowed their brows, nodding and exchanging serious looks. All while Itachi tried to have a serious conversation with the artist himself. As soon as his friend walked away, Itachi turned to scold them. Giggling, Sakura and Sasuke fled to the other side of the gallery.

By the time they left the gallery, it was late. Sasuke had gorged himself on half a plate of finger sandwiches. When they got to the highway, he was fast asleep, head lolling against the window. Itachi sighed as he turned away to face the front.

"That was a disaster," muttered Itachi.

"Why? I had fun," Sakura replied, smiling as she switched lanes. She missed the way Itachi's eyes lingered on her face. He was quiet for a while as he loosened his tie.

"...I did too," he responded.

* * *

The following day, Sakura was up at dawn again. She ran to the rink, sneakers matching the tempo of the music as they hit the pavement. Minato was just unlocking the doors to the rink, still yawning and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

She played jazz that morning, letting it blare out over the rink's speakers as she warmed up. Karin had asked for help choreographing a routine for an ice show. Sakura had spent a couple days listening to the song she had sent her. She spent the morning trying out some choreography, keeping in mind Karin's strengths and preferences as she chose the jumps and rhythm.

Shikamaru called about an hour into practice. She answered using her bluetooth, still skating as she spoke.

"Are you at the rink?" he asked right away. Before she could respond, he heard her skates slicing across the ice.

"Okay, nevermind," Shikamaru decided.

"Wait, what is it?" she insisted.

"It's nothing. I just wanted to ask if you wanted to hang out. I'm bored," he admitted.

"Come to the rink. Uchiha-sensei said he's dropping by in a bit," she told him.

Shikamaru let out a long sigh. "Oh no. I suddenly have a stomach ache. Guess I can't come. Bye," he said in a flat voice.

"Nara, what are y-" Before she could finish her sentence, he had ended the call.

"Weirdo," she muttered as she pulled her earbud out.

Sasuke and Itachi stopped by not long after. Itachi had obviously warned him because they were both wearing sweatshirts. She waved at them as she skated past. And when she had finished with her routine, she stopped in front of them to chat for a bit.

"Um... I don't really remember the song. It was... the one where... um..." Sasuke struggled to remember.

"What color was her outfit that year?" Itachi suggested.

"It was like... blue... but sort of whitish. Man, Mom watches it all the time. I should remember this," he sighed. Sakura's eyebrows rose.

"Was it this song?" she asked as she scrolled through her phone to select a song. Sasuke's mouth opened.

"Yeah!"

"Mm. _The Lark Ascending_. I loved this one," she remarked. She closed her eyes, just soaking in the music for a bit. And then she pushed off the side of the rink. Even though it was the middle of the song, she easily slid into the old choreography. Like slipping into a t-shirt, worn and washed so many times until it was perfectly soft.

From the side, Sasuke and Itachi watched her move. And although Itachi had seen her skate many times before, he always had the same reaction. A sort of quiet awe that rendered him speechless.

Later that day, they took Sasuke to the train station. He asked to stay longer, but the art teacher and school librarian silenced him with stern gazes. As the train pulled into the station, Itachi poked Sasuke's forehead.

"Come visit during your summer break. You can't miss school," Itachi told him. Sasuke sighed, kicking at a stray pebble on the ground. He adjusted the straps of his backpack before he gave a reluctant nod.

"Oh. Hold on," Sakura spoke up.

Both brothers looked at her as she reached into her purse. She pulled out an old headshot of herself. She had a huge stack of extras lying in the storage room anyway. She had signed her name in the corner, along with a short message thanking one Uchiha Mikoto for being a wonderful fan.

"I don't know if I got the right kanji for her name. Sorry about that," Sakura explained as she handed it to Sasuke. Sasuke cracked a smile.

"Doesn't matter. Mom's gonna be so happy," he told her. He tucked it under his arm.

"Sorry about third-wheeling your date, by the way," Sasuke then muttered.

Silence answered his apology. After a while, he lifted his chin, forehead wrinkling. He looked from Sakura's wide-eyes to Itachi's frozen face. His gaze flickered back and forth a few times before he scowled.

" _Nii-san_. Seriously. You haven't said anything to her?" he demanded.

"Sasuke, just go home," Itachi whispered.

"Sakura-san, I know my brother seems a little dorky, but he's really nice. He's loyal so he'll never cheat on you," Sasuke said, turning to Sakura. Itachi's face went from pink to red.

Sasuke glanced over his shoulder for a second before looking back at Sakura. "The only bad thing is that he can't cook and sometimes he doesn't shower every day-"

"Sasuke, please."

"But you're pretty, so I'm sure he'll step up the hygiene if it's for you," Sasuke went on, ignoring his older brother who was now almost maroon.

"He's really caring and he has good manners. And honestly, if he wore his contacts instead of those dork glasses, he'd be pretty good-looking," Sasuke concluded.

Sakura pressed her lips together, trying her hardest not to laugh out loud. Itachi curled in on himself like an overcooked lobster. He was about the same color too.

"I'll keep that in mind, Sasuke-kun. But you better go before you miss your train," she told him. She waved as he got onto the _shinkansen_. He found a seat by the window. When he sat, he mouthed something to Itachi who mouthed something back with obvious irritation.

Itachi didn't look at her after the train had rushed out of the station.

"Your brother's really funny. Seems like a good kid," she commented, just to break the silence.

"Yeah. He's a real comedian," replied Itachi in a faint voice.

Sakura couldn't help but feel a little disappointed at that statement.

* * *

 **End** Part 10


	51. Chapter 51

**summary** _Do it yourself_

* * *

"Man, can't believe the school year's almost over. We should go on a trip during the break," Shikamaru declared, crossing his arms behind his head. He flopped onto his back, stretching his legs out.

"Where were you thinking, Nara-sensei?" asked Itachi, looking up from his sketchbook. Kiba lowered his phone to peek at them, listening in on the conversation.

"Dunno... maybe Hakone? An _onsen_ sounds nice," mused Shikamaru. Kiba grimaced. He aimed a kick at Shikamaru's thigh.

"We've got a million hot springs around here. _Yufuin_ is like... 40 minutes away. Why would I go all the way up to Hakone?" retorted Kiba. Itachi wasn't as violent in his protest, but he nodded as Kiba spoke.

"I bet Haruno would want to go," grumbled Shikamaru.

"I bet she'd call you an idiot too," snorted Kiba.

And then, at the same time, they turned in the direction of the door to yell: "HARUNO!"

Sakura appeared in the doorway, a cardboard box on her hip.

"Either way, I can't go. I'm busy during spring break," she told them.

Kiba and Shikamaru snuck glances at Itachi, hopeful smiles stretching their mouths. But their expressions fell when they saw the bewilderment in his face. Shikamaru very carefully nudged Itachi's back with his foot.

"What are your plans, Haruno-sensei?" Itachi questioned. Sakura reached into the box to pull out a poster. It was light blue with glittering snowflakes creating a frame. In the middle was a bejeweled ice skate.

"Stars on Ice Japan Tour 2018," Itachi read the English, squinting a little without his glasses.

"I'll be in Osaka and then Yokohama," she added.

"You weren't going to tell us?" asked Shikamaru, reading the dates. She would be gone for all of spring break. Sakura lowered the poster, eyebrows rising.

"I just did," she replied. "Weirdo."

Kiba made a face at her back as she turned around to head back into the house.

"She's always doing this," sighed Shikamaru.

"Yeah. One day she was all-" Kiba raised his phone to his ear. " _Hey. I'm getting married. Lol._ " He mocked her in a high-pitched voice.

"I can hear you!" Sakura called from inside.

"Good! I hate you!" Kiba shouted in response. Kiba and Shikamaru exchanged a long look. Then, sighing, Kiba sat up to clap his hand on Itachi's shoulder.

"Alright, Uchiha-sensei. We're in crisis mode," he whispered.

"Crisis mode?" repeated Itachi. Kiba shushed him. Itachi looked to Shikamaru. But Shikamaru was sitting up too, his expression weary as he nodded along.

"You gotta pick up the pace, man. Especially if she's going to be seeing all those skaters," Kiba hissed. When Itachi gave him a blank look, Kiba huffed. He typed something into his phone before throwing it at him.

Itachi barely managed to catch it by the tips of his fingers. It was open to an image search.

"Look! Look at how buff all those skaters are! And it's, like, statistically improbable how good-looking each one is!" Kiba whispered loudly, casting nervous looks over his shoulder. Like Sakura would be hovering over him, listening in. Itachi lowered the phone. Shikamaru was nodding.

"They're all hot," he agreed in a low voice. He flexed his arm, giving Itachi a pointed look. Itachi glanced at his own arm, then at the phone. Then back up at Shikamaru and Kiba. Who were staring holes into him.

"Um."

Itachi typed a few words into Kiba's phone. He looked up the website. And then he held it up for his friends to see.

"All the tickets are sold out. For every show," he told them.

"Guess I'll die, then," declared Shikamaru, falling onto his back again.

* * *

Yoshino held out a paper bag. Sakura peered inside. There were pocket warmers and energy drinks.

"Take care of yourself, Sakura-chan. I wish you weren't going alone," Yoshino fretted.

"Let me give you some spending money. Buy yourself a nice dinner," Shikaku declared, digging in his back pocket for his wallet. Shikamaru grabbed his father's arm.

"Mom, Dad, you don't have to do this every time. She's not a kid," sighed Shikamaru. Yoshino reached out to rub her hands up and down Sakura's arms.

"I know. I know. It's just... well, you understand me, right, Sakura-chan?" Yoshino said. Sakura smiled.

"I get it. Thank you, _Oba-san, Oji-san_."

Sighing, Yoshino pulled Sakura in for a hug, stroking Sakura's back. "Why couldn't we have had a beautiful, sweet daughter like you instead of that rude son?"

"Hey!"

The flight to Osaka was short. By the time the attendants served drinks, it was time to begin the descent into Itami Airport. Haku met her at arrivals, bouncing from foot to foot as she dragged her suitcase behind her. He pulled his black mask down to reveal his grin.

"Hey," Sakura greeted him, throwing her arms around him. He squeezed back just as hard. But she felt something hard against his chest. She pulled away, already glaring at him.

"Are you-?"

She didn't even get a chance to finish the question. Because Haku reached into the front of his jacket. He hooked his thumb into the ribbon and pulled out the gold medal he had won at Worlds. He waved it back and forth like a pendulum.

"You seriously wore that all the way here?" she demanded.

Haku nodded. He let it drop back under his shirt. Sighing, she reached out to ruffle his hair.

"You're unbelievable," she declared.

"Yeah, I know," he retorted.

They had lunch together, Haku talking a mile a minute as he caught her up on everything. She had missed the first couple days of rehearsal because of work. Sakura knew that Tsunade would have excused her without hesitation. But it felt wrong to be missing so many days, especially since it would be the last few days she would see the seniors. So she had stuck around until the last day of the spring semester and even attended graduation before taking the next flight up to Osaka.

"I can't believe Karin-chan's retiring. I feel old!" Haku groaned, reaching for her plate. Sakura pushed it over to him so that he could steal the last of her salad. She slapped his fingers away when he began reaching for her cookie, though.

"Okay. Anyone I should keep an eye out for?" she asked. Haku gave her puppy dog eyes when she opened the plastic and tore off a hunk of her cookie. She didn't offer him a crumb. He made a face. Crossing his arms, he rested his elbows on the plastic table.

"Nah, not really. Everyone seems pretty cool," he replied.

They hung out for a little while longer. They made a little detour to visit Kobe Harborland. They took a couple selfies in front of the ferris wheel, which Haku spent the taxi ride editing and filtering to look just right.

When they arrived at the arena they ran into one of the other skaters in the parking lot. She hugged Sakura, chattering nonstop about how nice it was to see her. This continued on as they entered the lobby. They flashed their ID at security, who pointed them in the direction of the locker room. Sakura waved at Haku as they parted between the men's and women's locker rooms.

The one-sided conversation stopped short when Karin spotted them. She pounced, grabbing Sakura in a hug. She kissed each of Sakura's cheeks, leaving lipstick marks.

"Прости," Karin apologized as she rubbed at the red with the edge of her sleeve.

"That's okay, Karin-chan. It's good to see you too," laughed Sakura.

Stars on Ice had reached out to Sakura many times throughout her career. It had surprised her when they had contacted her again this year. After all, there were dozens of young skaters who were in the spotlight now. Why reach out to someone who had retired? And rejected them dozens of times before?

But they had been thrilled to have her. And as one of the staff members gave her the rundown, Sakura was surprised by the amount of freedom she was given with her programs. As soon as the meeting was over, someone dashed across the rink toward her. She barely recognized Mangetsu before he collided with her.

"Hi!" she exclaimed as he squeezed her in one arm and Haku in the other.

"Get off me, you old fart!" Haku snapped, shoving him away. And then he struggled to pry his arm off of Sakura.

"Relax, Shimizu. We were friends first, right?" Mangetsu goaded him.

"Hi, Hozuki-kun," Sakura laughed. She threw her arms around Haku, squeezing him against her chest.

"Don't be jealous, little Haku-chan," she teased in a baby voice.

"The both of you suck. Lemme go!" snarled Haku, flailing his arms around. But Sakura held tight. And Mangetsu held onto the both of them, cackling as Haku began spewing profanities.

Sakura showed off the new choreography to Karin. But as she did a triple-salchow, she miscalculated the distance and botched her landing. She skidded on the ice, giggling as she rolled onto her side.

"You okay, Haruno?" called Karin.

"My butt!" groaned Sakura, still laughing.

Mangetsu did a wide loop around her, waiting for her to get to her feet. But when Sakura held out her hand, he drew closer. He grasped her outstretched hand and pulled her to her feet. Once she was steady, he swung her in a circle around him. She released his hand, grabbing the opposite one as she completed the loop.

Mangetsu pulled her in closer, but she pushed off his chest, rolling her eyes at him.

"Maybe we should've done pairs," he suggested, releasing her hand.

"No way. We would've killed each other," she pointed out.

"You're right," he conceded, chuckling. "But you're tiny. I bet I could lift you easy."

A look crossed Sakura's face as she considered that. She tilted her head a little. Skates slowing, she looked in Karin's direction. The redhead was by the edge of the rink, chatting with Suigetsu and one of the Chinese skaters. She had mentioned on more than one occasion that sometimes Suigetsu would lift her. And then they would joke about having her replace his ice dance partner.

"Wait, let's try it," Sakura suggested. She held out her hands. Mangetsu grabbed them, lacing their fingers together.

"Alright. On the count of three," he told her.

Everyone turned to watch as Mangetsu lifted Sakura into the air, his arms shaking a little. But as her elbows locked, Sakura found herself held rather securely in a press lift.

"Am I heavy?" she called down to him, core and back muscles tight as she tried to keep steady.

"Not really," Mangetsu replied.

"Wait, how do I get down?" Sakura then wondered, realizing that the rink was suddenly a couple meters away from her feet. She began giggling, and so did Mangetsu. Their arms began shaking from the movement.

"Help!" she laughed.

Haku and Suigetsu glided over. Suigetsu said something to his older brother while Haku approached Sakura. As Mangetsu began easing his arms down, Haku wrapped his arms around Sakura's legs. She tried to stop laughing at how ridiculous the situation had become. She sagged against Haku when her blades finally touched the ice.

"This is like how cats climb up into trees and can't get down," Haku remarked.

Sakura turned, already lunging from him. But Haku had read her body language and began skating away. She hurried after him, arms pumping at her sides. When she finally seized his shoulders from behind, he kept going, dragging her along after him.

"Conga line!" Sakura announced. Karin caught up to them, grasping Sakura's shoulders. When a fourth skater joined in, he threw them off balance, sending them tumbling onto the ice. Sakura sat there, laughing and laughing until her stomach hurt. Haku laughed right along with her, barely protesting when she slapped his arm a couple times.

* * *

"Feeling nervous?" Karin asked as she fixed the buttons of Sakura's costume that Saturday afternoon.

"A little. But also no," replied Sakura.

"I heard the tickets sold out right away when people found out that you were joining the line-up," Karin teased just a little. And Sakura looked over her shoulder at her. Karin stuck out her tongue before she gave Sakura a light slap on her back. Her costume was all secured.

They could hear string music playing as the introduction video played on the big screens. She and Karin made their way into the tunnel. It led straight out onto the ice. And in the darkness, she could make out the packed stands. Black silhouettes crowding together.

One by one, they played a short clip for each performer. And then they would do a short lap around the rink before heading back out, just to whet the appetites of the audience.

A staff member with a clipboard tapped her on the arm, urging her forward.

The ice was dark as she skated out of the tunnel. She could hear the whispers and rustles of paper as she glided out. And when the purple and white spotlights flickered on, screams erupted all around her. Sakura threw her arms up, beaming.

People had brought along signs with her name on them. They shook them, waving their hands as she moved past them. She did a lap all around the rink. It was smaller than what she was used to, but it was nice that the seats were so close. She could finally see the faces of all the people in the audience.

Including Itachi, who sat in one of the VIP seats at the very front. Her eyes widened as their gazes met. And she wondered whether she had just been seeing things. But when she glanced over her shoulder, he was still sitting there. Shaking her head a little, she forced the smile back onto her face.

* * *

"Oh, Itachi-kun, she looked right at me!" Mikoto said, shaking Itachi's arm a little. It took a second for his mother's voice to process in his brain. Itachi looked over at her, at the way Mikoto held the pamphlet in front of her mouth as she spoke. Her sparkling eyes. And he laughed a little.

"Yeah, Mom. She did," he agreed with her.


	52. Chapter 52

**summary** _It's too unfair._

* * *

A couple minutes before intermission began, she felt her phone buzz. The screen lit up with the picture of Itachi mid-pizza slice that he hated.

"Uchiha-sensei," she greeted him. Ignoring the way that Karin's eyebrows rose.

"I'm sorry if I creeped you out," he immediately said.

"Huh?"

Sakura ducked behind a pillar, trying to avoid Karin's prying eyes. And prying ears.

"I should have told you I was coming," Itachi clarified. Sakura blinked a few times.

"Oh, no, that's... well...why are you sorry?" she asked. She could hear a muffled conversation going on near him. Someone was arguing whether or not to buy one of the t-shirts being sold outside.

"I'm not sure. But I always got the sense that you didn't like us getting mixed up with this part of your life," he replied.

Sakura considered this for a long moment. And then Mangetsu squeezed her shoulder as he walked past, mouthing 'Gotta ask you something'. She nodded.

"Um... so... I gotta go-"

"I understand. Sorry fo-"

"Do you mind sticking around at the end?" she went on. There was a pause.

"Oh." She could almost imagine the way his eyes widened. As if he had expected her to ignore him when he'd come all this way to see her.

"I've got a meet and greet, but I'm free after. As long as your mother doesn't mind waiting for a bit," Sakura added. Finally, she heard Itachi chuckle.

"I'll try to convince her somehow," he replied.

* * *

Mangetsu eyed her as she jogged up to join him.

"Why're you smiling like that?" he demanded as he held his hands out in front of him.

"Because I'm happy to see you," she replied in the flattest voice possible. Mangetsu snorted, shaking his head.

"Suuuure," he retorted, drawing out the syllable. And then he nudged his hands toward her again.

"You know that part when we do that spin together? During the second half of the song?" Mangetsu asked. They laced their fingers together. And Sakura leaned back a little, half-miming the movement that he was talking about, her left hand resting on the back of his neck to help her balance.

"I just want to make sure that you're okay with that. I know that your knee's been a little wonky," he went on.

"I'll be okay. This bad boy's all taped up," Sakura assured him.

They both flinched when Haku sprang up beside them, his phone in his hand.

"I'm live on Instagram. Say hi," he demanded.

"Hi, Instagram," Mangetsu obediently replied.

"Bye, Instagram," Sakura said instead, turning her head away. Mangetsu pulled her upright when she tapped on his shoulder. Their hands disengaged.

"So here's Japan's hottest new pairs team. Haruno- _senshu_ , what do you have to say for yourself?" Haku went on, shoving the camera in her face. Sakura let out a long breath. She pulled the phone from his hand and handed it off to Mangetsu. Mangetsu looked puzzled until Karin wandered over to cover the camera with her palm. Sakura seized Haku in a headlock, pinching fingers clamping onto his side. Haku howled in pain before he tried to bite her arm.

"Uh," was all Mangetsu could think to say.

"He'll be fine," Karin assured him, leaning an elbow on his shoulder.

Once the intermission ended, there was little time to goof around. The program was packed with solo and group performances. Several members of the audience burst into tears when Sakura went out alone, in the same maroon costume she had worn to the Olympics. She did her short program, feeling a little less limber and a little less steady than she had two years ago. But the rush of wind was exhilarating as she spun and carved her way across the ice.

She arched her back as she transitioned into an Ina Bauer. Itachi's mouth hung open a little as she glided past him.

There were a few other performances after that. The crowd screamed wildly as Karin, Suigetsu, and his partner did an intricate routine that involved ribbons. And there was open weeping when Haku did a routine to an orchestral piece. He even wore a gold crown on his head, as dramatic as always.

Her "pairs" routine with Mangetsu was met with applause. Of course they couldn't do any of the throws or crazy lifts that actual pairs skaters did. That took years of practice and a level of athleticism that they didn't have. And she wasn't really willing to crack her skull open for a performance like this. But skating with Mangetsu took her back to those old days. When she wore frosted eyeshadow and his suits were always a size too big for him at the banquets.

At the end of the night, all the skaters came out to greet the audience. They waved both their hands, bowing and blowing kisses to the crowd.

When Sakura glanced over her shoulder, she saw that Itachi was gone. His mother sat alone, hands clasped together and eyes sparkling as she clapped as hard as she could. Sakura couldn't help but wonder where he'd gone.

Holding hands with Karin and Haku, Sakura bowed with everyone else. She tried to scan the crowd to see if Itachi had moved, but he really had disappeared.

The meet and greet took place after the rest of the audience had left. Just the people who had paid extra sat in the very front, clutching their handmade signs. Sakura recognized a couple of the faces. They were the hardcore fans who had probably come to each of her performances. Spending all their money and free time to follow her. And when they saw the recognition in her eyes, these people usually broke into tears. Sakura hugged them, laughing as she rubbed their backs and took selfies with them.

When Sakura got to Itachi's mother, she couldn't help but smile. It was amazing how much he resembled her. The same almond-shaped eyes and narrow face. Sakura bowed deeply. Mikoto's eyes popped open.

"Uchiha Mikoto-san?" she asked.

"Oh my goodness!" Mikoto gasped. Sakura straightened.

"Oh my! I should be the one bowing! Thank you so much for the autograph. I don't know how Sasuke got it. I'm so sorry that you had to go to all that trouble," Mikoto babbled, squeezing Sakura's hands between hers. They were warm. The grip strong but not painful.

"Where's that son of mine? I can't believe he's missing out on this! He's the one that called asking me if I had an extra ticket," Mikoto went on, glancing around. Sakura suppressed a giggle, mashing her lips together as she nodded.

"I've always been such a fan. I know it seems silly, but I've always sort of thought of you as one of my children. And it might sound strange, but I'm so proud of you, Sakura-san," added Mikoto. Sakura's smile faded. Just for a moment. And Mikoto stopped talking as she saw the shift in Sakura's eyes.

Swallowing down a lump in her throat, Sakura smiled. She bowed her head again. Deeply.

"Thank you very much," she replied.

The meet and greet ended with reluctance. Sakura and Haku blew kisses, arms around each other's waists. And Haku didn't make fun of her when she sniffed a little against his shoulder.

Once the meeting had ended, everyone picked up their bags and gear.

"Let's get dinner! Shimizu's buying!" announced Suigetsu, one hand cupped around his mouth. Haku grimaced, but didn't protest. It looked like he had lost some sort of bet.

"Sorry. I've gotta run. I'll see you all tomorrow," Sakura replied, already inching toward the exit.

Karin tilted her head to one side. Grinning, Haku pulled her close to whisper in her ear. As Sakura ran out the doors, Karin and Haku were both laughing.

"You go, girl!" Karin called after her.

Sakura ignored them as the heavy metal doors banged shut behind her. She glanced down at her phone. She had messaged Itachi about where to wait, but he hadn't replied to her at all. To her dismay, the lobby was empty except for the few staff members cleaning up the table where they had sold t-shirts and posters. Sakura bowed to them as she walked past.

The meet and greet had taken a little longer than she had expected. And then the end-of-night meeting with the staff had gone on for several minutes. It was pretty late. She couldn't blame him if he had gone home with his mother already.

Sticking her hands in her back pockets, Sakura exited the stadium. And she nearly collided with Itachi.

"Woah!" they both said.

"It's cold outside! Why are you..."

She trailed off as he thrust a bouquet into her hands. Bright red and pink roses with sprays of little white flowers. The petals and wrapping were cold as her fingers closed around them. When she gaze up into Itachi's face, she saw that the tip of his nose was red. She reached for his hand. His fingers were just as cold as the flowers.

"Were you... Did you just get these?" she asked.

"I ran to three different flower shops until I found one that wasn't closed," he confessed. And then he rubbed the back of his neck. "I probably shouldn't have come empty-handed in the first place. I can't believe I missed the end. My mom said it was amazing," he added with a sigh.

Sakura felt the corners of her mouth go up. Her chest squeezing, almost painfully so as she was hit the realization again. Just how thoughtful, kind, and awkward he was. And how much she liked those things about him.

"Thank you," she whispered, gazing down at the flowers. Missing the way he stared at her when she did.

And then her chin jerked up.

"Your mother?" Sakura demanded.

"Oh. She said she was in the bathroom. I think she said she was fixing her makeup because she cried after meeting you," explained Itachi. Sakura bit her lower lip, trying not to smile at that. Itachi watched her expression.

"No, you can laugh. It's pretty funny," he assured her, chuckling a little.

She felt his thumb stroke across her knuckles as he spoke. They both froze. Clearing their throats and looking away, they pulled their hands apart. Itachi flexed his fingers nervously before sticking them in his pocket to grab his phone. He swiped his thumb across the screen.

"Oh. She's on her way out now," he read.

"Hang on. You've got an eyelash on your face," Sakura pointed out.

"Where?" Itachi swiped at the wrong cheek. Sakura gestured with her free hand. He bent down a little, eyes closing. She scratched her nail lightly under his right eye. After a couple tries, she pulled her finger away. His eyelash clinging to the tip of her nail.

"There we go," Sakura announced. Itachi's eyes opened just as she blew it away. And for a moment, all they could do was smile at each other. Not that anything was funny.

It just felt nice to stand there together.

"By the way, there's a really good _izakaya_ not too far from here. You said your mother likes seafood, right?" she told him. Itachi leaned in a little closer as she pulled up the menu on the phone. They muttered the items together as she scrolled down the list. Sakura lifted her head when she heard the door open.

Mikoto stood there, her hands over her mouth. She burst into tears all over again.

* * *

"Oh! So Sasuke met you because Itachi already knew you from work!" Mikoto realized almost an hour later. They sat together at a low table. The glossy surface reflected Mikoto's face back as she leaned in toward Sakura. Itachi sat across his mother, skimming through the menu.

It had taken Mikoto several more minutes to calm down outside the stadium. And Sakura had escorted her back into the bathroom. Mikoto had apologized to her probably ten different times. But Sakura didn't mind. She held Mikoto's purse as the older woman washed her face and patted it dry with paper towels from the dispenser.

"Oh, I must look a mess," sighed Mikoto, dabbing at her nose.

"You look wonderful. Don't worry about a thing," Sakura assured her. And Sakura had linked her arm through hers as she led her out of the restroom.

"The sushi here is supposed to be very good," Itachi remarked to no one in particular. His phone sat on the table and he scrolled through it with one finger. He glanced back and forth between the screen.

"Mm... _sayori_ should be in season right now. _Hotate_? Oh and _maguro_ too," Sakura wracked her brain, trying to remember which fish would be freshest in March.

" _Amaebi_?" Itachi suggested, reading off the menu.

"Ooh, yes," Sakura agreed. Regular shrimp tasted good. But _amaebi_ had a special sweetness to it that she loved.

When she glanced up, Mikoto was staring at her in sort of a daze. She blinked several times when she realized that Sakura was looking back at her. Her cheeks colored.

"What type of fish do you like, _Oba-san_?" asked Sakura.

After the waitress dropped off tea and took their orders, Sakura rubbed her knee a little under the table. Itachi followed the movement of her hand, forehead wrinkling.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah. Just... sometimes it gets a little achy if I don't get enough rest," Sakura admitted.

"That's..." Mikoto hesitated. Itachi and Sakura looked up at her. Sakura smiled encouragingly, eyebrows rising.

"Well, Haruno-san, you hurt your knee before the last Olympics. Is it from that?" Mikoto inquired. Sakura sighed.

"Yes. I had some great doctors, but... that's how injuries are. It doesn't just go back to how it was," admitted Sakura, giving her knee a couple of slaps.

"Mom was devastated when she found out you were hurt. She even went to a temple to pray for your recovery," Itachi recalled to Sakura, ignoring the way that Mikoto's eyes widened. She looked horrified, shooting furtive glances at Sakura. Sakura giggled.

"That's very sweet, _Oba-san_. Maybe I recovered so quickly thanks to you," Sakura said to Mikoto. Who gave her a sheepish smile in return.

The conversation grew less stilted as the evening went on. Sakura found her eyes drifting to the bouquet Itachi had bought her. It sat on top of her duffel bag, plastic crinkling and shining whenever the waitress breezed past it with more food or tea. One time, Itachi caught her staring at it. And the corner of his mouth pulled up before he turned his attention back to his mother's story.

"I'm so sorry for keeping you late. You must have missed your train because of me," Sakura suddenly realized as the waitress came to clear away their plates. Mikoto flapped a hand at her.

"We're staying with one of my nephews here in Osaka. Our train isn't until tomorrow," Mikoto told her, which put her at ease.

"Osaka? You have family here? I thought you said everyone lived in Koto," asked Sakura, turning to Itachi.

"My cousin, Shisui. He moved here last year for work," answered Itachi. And Mikoto's eyes sharpened a little.

"Is that the cousin who crashed a bike into a telephone pole or the one who dropped his phone into the ocean?" Sakura inquired.

"Both," Itachi sighed.

Mikoto's lips puckered, like she was about to say something, but sucked the words back into her mouth last-minute. All Itachi saw was a peculiar smile on her lips when he glanced at her.

When dinner ended, Sakura and Mikoto argued over the bill for a minute. When Sakura firmly insisted on paying, the strange smile returned to Mikoto's face. Itachi didn't understand when his mother gave him a proud look behind Sakura's back.

As they headed out into the night, Itachi flagged down a taxi. He opened the door for Mikoto. Sakura helped her inside, handing her her purse when she had settled into the seat. But before Itachi could get in too, Mikoto shut the door.

"Make sure Haruno-san gets back to her hotel safely, Itachi. A young lady shouldn't be walking around alone at night," Mikoto ordered, lowering the window.

" _Oba-san_ , it's fine," Sakura tried to assure her. But Mikoto pretended not to hear her.

"Don't stay out too late, my son," Mikoto said before she ducked back in to say something to the driver. The taxi pulled away. Mikoto stuck her hand out the window to wave as the car grew smaller and smaller.

When Itachi looked back at Sakura, she had both her hands in her pockets as she rocked back and forth on her heels. She smiled at him.

"Shall we go?" she suggested.

Itachi laughed. "Yes."

The streets of _Nishi-ku_ were just as well-lit and organized as Tokyo's. Even though it was so late, there were plenty of people out at night. Women carrying shopping bags. Friends carrying drinks and laughing at some inside joke. There were also couples too, holding hands or linking arms as they ambled down the walkway.

Sakura motioned for Itachi to follow as she began heading down the street.

As they drifted farther and farther from the busy part of the city, it grew quiet. Until, suddenly, she realized that it was just the two of them. Feet hitting the concrete in tandem. Her gear occasionally clinking inside of her duffel bag.

"Thanks for coming all the way to Osaka," she suddenly said.

"I almost couldn't. The tickets were all sold out by the time you told us," he replied. And then she saw his head tilt to one side.

"Did you do that on purpose?" he wondered. Not at all accusatory.

Sakura shook her head. They stopped at a red light, waiting for the sign to change.

"...No... just... I guess I've always been used to... doing things on my own? I mean... even when my parents were alive, they didn't know much about skating. So... like... I just... made choices and they went along. And... I dunno..." Sakura trailed off. She felt Itachi nudged her arm when the light changed. They crossed the street together.

It was a long time before Itachi spoke again.

"Can I tell you something?" he asked.

"Sure."

"That's pretty inconsiderate to the people around you."

She finally looked at him. At the half-smile softening his face and his words.

"I understand that you're used to being independent. But at least let us know what you're doing so that we can support you. I'm sure Inuzuka-san and Nara-sensei would have wanted to come too," he pointed out. She faced forward again. But she was still listening when he added, "They've been cheering for you since the beginning. Even if you couldn't see that."

"I know. I know they were," answered Sakura.

She would have been stupid not to know that. From all the phone calls and care packages, even a fool could have seen how much they loved her. How much they were thinking about her. Even when she had felt so far away from everyone, she had known.

They passed in front of a cafe that had closed for the night. The sign outside still glowed blue, buzzing faintly.

"I know they love me a lot. And I'm always grateful. But..." she broke off in the middle of her thought. Mouth tightening.

"But?" Itachi urged her.

She was quiet again. For another block. When they reached another red light, Sakura tucked her chin against her chest. "But the person they're cheering for is gone now. I'm just... me," she told him.

The light turned white. Before she could take another step, she felt Itachi's hand close around her wrist. She tilted her head to look at him.

"You didn't have any gold medals when they started cheering you on," he stated.

Sakura felt her chest tighten a little at the look on his face. And then, Itachi suddenly looked away, avoiding her eyes. She would have been a little hurt if she hadn't heard him mumble, "And you're still amazing. So stop talking about yourself like that."

Gnawing on her lower lip, Sakura turned her face away too. Her cheeks, her ears, even her chest felt a little hot. When Itachi finally released her wrist, her fingers grasped the edge of his sleeve instead. She could feel him staring at her, but she kept her gaze trained on the sidewalk.

She huffed out a big breath through her nostrils.

"... Can we hold hands?" she asked. She wanted to melt into the ground and die when he didn't answer. After several seconds, she felt his hand move. She released his sleeve. Before she could stuff her hand back into her pocket, she felt his fingers weave between hers.

"It's kind of cold. We should keep going," Itachi mumbled, avoiding her eyes as much as she avoided his.

"Yeah."


	53. Chapter 53

**summary** _Espresso double-shot_

* * *

"I feel a little bad that you came all this way just to see me," Sakura admitted as they drew closer to the hotel. She was staying in the room next to Haku's. He was already back from his night of drinking, pleasantly drunk based on the amount of stickers and typos in his messages.

"Then I feel worse. Because this is just leg one of my trip," confessed Itachi in return. Smiling, he glanced at her. "I'm heading up to Tokyo tomorrow night. I want to talk to one of my senpai from university. I want some advice about hosting my own exhibit."

Sakura gasped. "Wow! That's so exciting! Let me know the date as soon as you figure it out."

"Of course," replied Itachi.

They cut through a park. The hotel was just across the river. They could already see it peeking out over the tops of the trees. She sort of wished that they had chosen a different hotel. Or a different restaurant to walk from. Just to buy a little time. Even a few more minutes.

"Can we talk about this?" Itachi's voice pulled at her again. When she looked at him, he glanced down.

Sakura looked down at their joined hands. Then back up at him. When she tried to pull away, his hand tightened a little. He smiled.

"I just want to be on the same page," he added.

"I... I mean..." she fumbled. She had almost forgotten that they were holding hands. She had asked on some strange, stupid impulse. And for some even stranger reason, he had agreed. Despite the cool night, Sakura felt a little warm under her jacket.

"I know you lived abroad for a while. And I know that Americans are pretty friendly. So I'm wondering if I'm getting the wrong message," added Itachi.

She couldn't look him in the eyes as she mumbled, "I don't hold hands with just anyone..."

"Me neither," Itachi answered.

They stood in the middle of the path, feet shuffling. Sakura was grateful that it was so late at night. There were no people to gawk at them or to crane their necks when they recognized her. Just the leaves on the trees whispering together when the wind blew.

Sakura only looked up when she felt Itachi's hand slip free from hers. Before she could feel hurt, he grasped her fingers, thumb tracing across her knuckles.

"Do you want to give it a try, then?" asked Itachi.

For a moment, her brain stopped working. She wondered if she had heard him wrong. Gnawing on her lower lip, she gathered the courage to look him in the eyes. They were brighter than the lights that lined the paths in the park. There was no mistake. She hadn't misheard.

"I'm..." she paused to sigh. "I've got... stuff to work through. And- well- I mean, I..." Sakura stumbled over her words. She broke off, scowling, shaking her head.

Itachi squeezed her fingers a little. "Take your time," he assured her, stroking her knuckles again. He took deep breaths until she began copying him. After a few of those, she felt a little better. She nodded as she tried to dredge up the right words.

"I'm not embarrassed of you at all, okay? But... I kind of... want to protect _this_. Because... it's all so new. And..." Sakura trailed off again. But this time, she looked up at his face. And she said one more time: "But I don't want to hide this because I'm embarrassed of you. I need you to know that."

When his expression didn't change, she felt her cheeks begin to heat up too. She ripped her fingers from his grasp, covering her face with her hands.

"Oh my god I can't believe I just said that out loud. Just go. I'll just die here," she groaned.

Itachi laughed harder than she had ever heard him laugh before. Even after all the embarrassing childhood stories she had shared. And all the times they had laughed at Kiba's antics. This was the loudest she had ever heard him laugh before.

Sakura jolted when she felt Itachi wrap his arms around her. His arms looked so thin. She hadn't expected him to be so strong as he hugged her. But it felt nice too. The heat of his body and the faint smell of whatever soap he used clinging to him.

"That's alright. I've been dreaming about this for a year already. I can wait a little longer," he assured her. She relaxed a little against his chest. The soothing tone of his voice did make her feel better. At least, until the words processed in her brain.

Sakura squirmed. His arms loosened enough for her head to pop up. Her chin rested on his chest.

"Wait. A year?" she repeated.

Itachi nodded. Her nose scrunched up as she thought.

"I've only known you for a year," she pointed out.

He nodded again. Waiting for it to sink in a little more.

Her jaw dropped when it finally did. She slapped his chest a few times. "Aren't you embarrassed to say something like that? Oh my god." She hid her face against the front of his jacket again. Itachi let out a sigh.

"Yes. I'm trying very hard to look cool in front of you. As soon as I get back to my cousin's house, I'm probably going to roll on the floor and panic that I said something dumb or that my breath smelled like garlic or something to that effect," Itachi informed her. His matter-of-fact tone made her burst out laughing.

Sakura wrapped her arms around him, finally hugging him back. "You're so honest... I really like that about you," she said. In such a small voice that she thought he might not hear her.

But when his arms tightened around her, she knew that he had.

They lingered in the park a little longer. Pretending to talk about the weather or about other mundane little things. Hand in hand. Eventually, when they ran out of excuses, they finally headed to Sakura's hotel.

Sakura hurried upstairs, stomach in flux. Feeling a little tingly and a little sick all at once. As she burst through the door, Haku nearly jolted off his bed. He barely clung to the comforter. Hoisting himself back over the side, he glared at Sakura, mouth contorting to make some sort of remark.

But Sakura beat him to the punch. She threw herself across the room, crouching beside the bed so that they were at eye level.

Haku studied her face. After a long moment, he scowled.

"Ew," he declared, expression contorting into a grimace.

"What'd you say, you brat?" Sakura demanded.

"I said EWWWWW!" Haku yelled in half-drunken defiance. He refused to apologize even as she seized him in a headlock.

When Sakura got back to her room, she got ready for bed. Washing up, she changed into pajamas and flopped onto the fluffy bed. She hugged a pillow to her chest, feeling a little embarrassed by how she couldn't stop grinning. She felt like a kid.

She flopped around for a good hour, squeezing her eyes shut. She rolled onto her side and then the other. But her mind was racing almost as fast as her heart. There was no way she was getting any sleep like this.

Rolling onto her back again, she lifted her head to look at the clock on the dresser. It was almost 1 in the morning. She groaned a little, head falling onto the pillow as she imagined what her dark circles would look like in the morning. Just as she considered bullying Haku into having a drink with her, her phone rang. She grabbed it off the nightstand.

Itachi eating pizza flashed across the screen.

Sakura nearly dropped her phone.

She somehow managed to accept the call to say, "Hi."

"I can't sleep."

"Same here... obviously... since I answered the phone..." she replied.

His voice was quiet. And then Sakura recalled that he was staying at his cousin's place. He was probably trying not to wake up the other people in the house. Even though she was alone, she found herself matching his tone.

There was a long pause. She knew that he was still there because she heard fabric rustling.

"I'm sorry. You have another show tomorrow. You need your rest," he said.

"It's at night. And rehearsal doesn't start until the afternoon. I'll be okay," Sakura told him.

Then, hands fisting into the sheets, she found the courage to ask, "Are you doing anything in the morning?"

She listened to his chuckle. She had heard it so many times before. But it sounded different over the phone. A little warmer.

"Well, I am now. Do you want to get breakfast?"

"Yes. Pancakes."

Maybe it was the talk of food that helped the conversation unstick itself. But after they agreed on a time to meet, they kept talking. Sakura didn't even remember what they babbled about. Just felt her eyelids begin to grow a little heavy. A yawn seeped out of her mouth before she could stop it.

"I'm sorry. That was rude," she mumbled, turning onto her side. Phone resting on top of her cheek.

"No, it's fine. I'm getting a little tired too," replied Itachi.

"I guess we bored each other to sleep," Sakura remarked. And his laugh filled her left ear.

"I think I should go. I'll see you in the morning," Itachi declared.

"Okay. See you," Sakura responded.

"Haruno-sensei?"

"Mmhm?"

"Good night."

"Good night," Sakura said with another yawn.

She ended the call. This time, when she curled up on her side, her eyes drifted shut. Phone abandoned on her pillow, sleep found her quickly.

* * *

When Haku knocked on Sakura's door in the morning, she answered already dressed. He squinted at her, fist on his hip. Especially at the way she had curled her hair a little. Even applied a bit of lip gloss.

Sakura stared at him with wary eyes.

"I'll tell Karin-chan that you're hungover," he finally declared.

"Thank you," Sakura whispered, shutting the door.

Sakura slipped out of her room a little while later. Hurrying down to the lobby.

Itachi was already waiting there, leafing through one of the magazines left on the coffee table there. Her sneakers barely made any noise on the tile floor. He only looked up when her shadow fell across his knee. He adjusted his tortoiseshell glasses a little before he got to his feet.

"Hey," she greeted him, already smiling.

"Hi," he replied, mirroring her expression.

They got breakfast in a little cafe tucked above a clothing store. They would have missed it completely if Itachi hadn't looked up the reviews online that directed them to stairs in a narrow alley. But it was well-worth the journey. The coffee was dark and tasted a little like chocolate. And the pancakes were piled high with strawberries.

They sat at a little table tucked into the corner, right next to the window.

"Do you want to try some?" Sakura offered. She cut a square of her pancake out. She dipped it in syrup and speared a slice of strawberry onto her fork. Itachi's hand rose. But when she leaned across the table, he put his hand back down. Instead, he opened his mouth and let her feed it to him. They both looked away as he chewed. Sakura busied herself cutting up the rest of her pancake, slicing with a little too much vigor.

"Sorry that I called you so late, by the way," Itachi said a little while later.

Sakura looked up as she took a bite of her food. Eyes round with surprise.

"Oh. I liked that. Don't be sorry," she answered. Itachi choked on his coffee. He cleared his throat several times, suddenly finding the view out the window very interesting as he coughed.

"A year, huh?" Sakura went on. Watching his blush deepen as he mopped up the coffee he had sloshed onto the table. He seemed determined to act like he hadn't heard that. But that was fine. Sakura smiled as she picked up her own coffee.

"Don't be embarrassed. I thought you were cute when I first saw you," she confessed. She looked down at her coffee as she caught his eyes flickering up to her face.

"Are you trying to kill me?" he asked. Sounding so serious that she had to try very hard not to giggle.

"Maybe," she replied in a sing-song voice. Eyes finally drifting over to meet his. They managed to look serious for about two seconds before they were laughing again.

The morning was still a little cold, but they decided to walk to the stadium. Itachi tried to offer to carry her duffel bag, but it was surprisingly heavy. Instead, he carried the smaller bag that held just her skates.

"Come inside and say hi. You've met Haku-kun before," Sakura insisted.

"I have?"

"Yeah. You helped me drag him home when he visited. He was the really drunk guy," she reminded him.

She knew when he clicked. Because Itachi mimed pulling Haku's arm over his shoulder and Sakura nodded.

Still, Itachi declined to go inside with her, even when she assured him that it was fine as long as he was with her. He glanced down at his watch.

"I should get back. I promised my cousin that we would hang out for a bit before I head up to Tokyo," he explained, handing her skates back to her.

They stood there, not sure of what else to say.

"Good luck," he offered.

"Thank you," she replied.

She nudged at a tiny pebble by her foot. Trying to figure out what to say. But also sort of trying not to. Just to drag out the moment until she would have to say goodbye.

"Can I call you again tonight?" he asked.

A smile spread across her lips as she lifted her chin.

"Of course."

"And the night after?"

"Yes."

Itachi gave a quick glance around the area. Before Sakura could ask what he was doing, he leaned in to peck her forehead.

He was already hurrying away before she could say anything. She stood staring after him, unsure of whether to laugh or not. In the end, she decided to laugh, pressing her fingers to her forehead like she could hold the kiss there. She could see that the back of his neck and even his ears were bright red as he grew smaller and smaller.


	54. Chapter 54

**summary** _At full bars_

* * *

"We just got back to the hotel," Sakura said, throwing herself into the armchair.

"You must be tired. I hope I'm not keeping you up."

"No. I'm heading to the rink after this," she replied, stretching her legs out in front of her. Her left knee was framed by bright pink tape. It had been a while since she had pushed her body like this, but it was fun. Her feet were bruised and she had fallen once, skinning her palm, but it was all worth it.

"Again? Didn't you have rehearsal this morning?"

"Yes. But I want to go... just for me," she answered, laughing.

"Ahhh..." he drew out the syllable. It turned into a sigh.

"How's Tokyo been? It must be nice being home," she questioned.

Itachi sighed again. Suddenly, it felt like he was right there next to her. Maybe it was the angle that he held his phone. Or the way his voice softened as he responded. "Good. But... my mother keeps overfeeding me. I feel like I'm not going to fit into any of my clothes when I get back."

* * *

Yokohama was a beautiful city with so much to look at. Any moment not in the rink was used up exploring the museums and restaurants. Sakura and Haku had spent the entire bus ride up from Osaka coming up with a list of all the places they were determined to visit. Suigetsu and Karin slept slumped against each other in the seats across the aisle. Mangetsu turned around to peek at their plans.

"You two are insane. Don't you ever run out of energy?" he commented.

"Silence, old man!" snapped Haku in return without looking up at him. He copied down the name of another restaurant from his phone.

Their hotel in Yokohama was a little smaller than the one in Osaka. The rooms were still nice enough.

They spent the week going through routines, working out kinks in the choreography. Haku practically stalked her around the rink to get as many videos and photos for Instagram as possible. They ended each night eating at one of the famous restaurants she and Haku had picked out. And Sakura collapsed on top of the bed each night, almost too exhausted to do anything else.

But it was a good kind of pain. The kind of soreness she had known for most of her childhood.

One night, when Itachi called, she trailed off in the middle of the conversation.

"Haruno-san?"

"Mm?"

"What were you saying about the Sankeien Garden?"

"Huh?"

Sakura rubbed her right eye with her first. She craned her neck to look at the clock on the nightstand. And then she bolted upright. "Oh my gosh. I'm sorry. I think I dozed off for a second."

He chuckled. It was a warm sound in her left ear. "That's alright. I should let you get some rest."

It was funny how even though they spoke every night, she found herself messaging him dozens of time each day. Sending dumb pictures of the things she saw. Poking fun at him when he sent equally ridiculous photos in return. Karin eyed her when she caught her giggling down at her phone a few times, but she said nothing.

Right after their last performance, Karin headed to the airport to catch her flight back to Moscow. She kissed both of Sakura's cheeks. And then she put her hand on the back of Sakura's head, staring her in the eyes with a fierce expression as she whispered, "Introduce me to him sometime, yes?"

A grin stretching her mouth, Sakura answered: "да."

A few of the other skaters left soon after. Back to their home rinks to train or back to their hometowns to see their families for, some of the them, the first time in months.

Back in her hotel room, Sakura packed up her suitcase. She hadn't brought much. Her second suitcase was packed with gifts from fans, which she had already sent back down to Konoha. Shikamaru had promised to pick it up from the post office.

As she rolled her suitcase out of the elevator, her phone rang.

"I'm free!" Sakura said as soon as she picked up. She could hear him clapping a little.

"Congratulations."

They laughed together. Sakura perched on the edge of one of the armchairs in the lobby. Pulling the suitcase beside her legs.

"I saw Shimizu Haku's video of you hydroblading. I thought you fell on the ice at first," he commented.

Sakura burst out laughing and covered her mouth to muffle the noise.

"My mom laughed at me too," sighed Itachi.

Sakura waved as Mangetsu arrived in the lobby too. She gave him a one-armed hug. And then gave one to Suigetsu before they headed out to catch their train to the airport.

"So, are you heading back to Konoha?" Itachi asked in her ear. She sat back down.

"Actually, I haven't bought tickets yet. I was thinking of spending a few more days up here. Since we're on break anyway," she replied. And then a funny thought occurred to her. "Aw man, we should've planned something together. Yokohama isn't that far from Tokyo."

The conversation trailed off for a bit. As they both took in her comment.

"...Do you want to meet up?" he suggested.

"Yes," she answered too quickly. There was a pause. And then they were both snickering.

Itachi grunted as he got to his feet and grabbed his jacket. Sakura could hear his keys jingling. His voice was a little muffled as he called, "Sasuke, where's mom?"

An even more distant voice answered, "Doing laundry."

"Tell her I'm going out. I won't be back until later."

"Huh? Where're you going? _Nii-san_!"

Sakura heard a door shut, cutting off Sasuke's voice. Wind rushed past as Itachi headed outside.

"I should get there in a little less than an hour," Itachi told her.

"Wait. Seriously? It's late," she demanded.

"I'll message you when I get close. Just let me know where to meet you," he responded.

Blinking a few times, Sakura crossed one leg over the other. "Okay."

Several minutes later, Haku emerged from the elevator, walking into the lobby. He lifted his sunglasses on top of his head. Beanie covering his dark hair. Face mask dangling around his neck.

Sakura sat on top of her suitcase. Haku approached, giving the bag a half-hearted kick. It rolled back a couple centimeters until she put her feet down. The friction of her sneaker soles against the tile stopped the wheels.

"Let's go, granny," he demanded. Jabbing his thumb in the direction of the taxi waiting outside the hotel. "We can drop you off at the train station."

Sakura looked up from her phone with a dazed expression. Hands in the pockets of his vest, Haku scowled at her. "Why do you look like that?"

"Um... don't wait up. I think I have... plans."

Haku wrinkled his nose. But then his expression relaxed. "Alright. When am I gonna see you?"

They both thought about it. And then, at the same time, they pointed at each other. "Choreo for next season?"

Haku reached out to grab her hand, but she slapped it aside. Instead she pulled him in for a hug, Squeezing him just a little. Laughing when he squeezed back a little harder.

Sakura waved as the taxi drove off. Haku stuck his tongue out, which was expected. And just before the taxi pulled out of view, he blew her a kiss. Which was even more expected.

Resting her feet on top of her suitcase, Sakura killed some time on her phone. She had finally gathered the courage to check her social media for the first time in a while.

There weren't as many death threats and insults as she had expected. Utakata had taught her a long time ago not to read most of the comments. She skimmed through the top few, glad to see that most were supportive. A few even wished her well and asked her to take care of her health.

Her inbox was overflowing with messages from fans and news outlets alike, demanding more information. She deleted all of those with swift swipes of her pointer finger across the screen.

As she sat there, a woman and her son approached. The son, half-hiding behind his mother's leg, asked her for a photo. Which she gladly obliged.

A white minivan pulled up in front of the hotel some time later. At the same time, Sakura's screen lit up. She raised her phone to her ear.

"Have you eaten yet?"

"Um... no. I'm starving."

"You look hungry."

Sakura lifted her chin. The passenger side window of the minivan slid down. Leaning against the steering wheel, Itachi waved at her with his free hand.

Sort of in a daze, Sakura wheeled her suitcase out to meet him. She tried to find the right words to say, but failed several times as she watched him get out of the car to load her suitcase into the trunk. And then she couldn't say anything as he also opened up the passenger side door for her.

"Um..." She finally managed to find her voice as she buckled her seatbelt. Itachi also snapped his in place before he looked at her.

"What's the plan?" she inquired.

Mashing his lips together, Itachi gripped the steering wheel. He looked confident for about three seconds before he turned back to her with a blank expression. He responded, "I have no idea."

"We're a mess," Sakura giggled, pinching the bridge of her nose between her fingers.

Itachi laughed too as he signaled and pulled back onto the road.

They stopped to get a late dinner at a little cocktail bar that also served pizzas. It was one of the only places she and Haku hadn't managed to hit during their whirlwind tour of the the city. And as Sakura dug into her slice, Itachi leaned back in his seat. Just smiling as he watched her eat. After a few mouthfuls, she glanced up at him.

"What?" she asked. She dabbed at her mouth with a napkin, wondering if there was sauce on her face.

"I'm just... glad that you're here," he told her.

Biting into her pizza again, Sakura felt a shy smile creep onto her lips.

As Sakura sipped at her cocktail, Itachi scrolled through his phone. "If you don't feel too uncomfortable, you could stay at my parents' place with me. You could use my room," he suggested.

Sakura bit her lower lip. She set the glass down on the coaster.

"That's not fair. What about you?" she inquired. Hoping that he would look up at her.

"Oh, I'll just share with Sasuke. It's not a big deal," answered Itachi.

"I don't want to inconvenience your mother. It's all so sudden," Sakura hedged. She watched as Itachi opened up Line to message his mother.

"It's fine. I used to have my friends stay over all the time. And if she'll be happy to have any guest, it'll be her favorite Haruno Sakura," Itachi assured her without looking up. As he began typing out the message, Sakura reached out to grab the edge of his sleeve. Only then did he lift his chin. His smile fading as she tugged his hand away from his phone.

"Could we think of another plan?" she requested. Trying her best not to blush. But it was all for nothing. Because she felt her cheeks warm. Especially as she saw Itachi search her face.

It took a second for it to sink in. And then Itachi's eyes widened for a moment.

"Oh." Was all he managed to say.

Sakura couldn't quite figure out what that reaction meant. So she released his sleeve, letting her hand rest on the table instead. She waited. Staring down at the chip in her nail polish on her right thumb. Stealing a single glance at him before looking back at her hand.

Slowly, she saw Itachi's hand inch across the table. His fingers nudging between hers. His thumb stroked up and down the back of her hand a few times.

"Okay. Let's think of another plan then," he agreed.


	55. Chapter 55

**summary** _Where dreams come true_

* * *

"Huh? What'd you say?"

"I said, come to Tokyo Disneyland," Itachi repeated, slowly and patiently.

Sasuke rolled onto his side to squint at his clock.

" _Nii-san_ , it's barely 6 in the morning. What're you talking about?" he groaned. And then, scratching the back of his head, Sasuke froze mid-yawn.

"Wait, are you not at home right now?" demanded Sasuke.

"Obviously, I'm not."

"What were you doing all night?"

"We don't have time for this. Get to Tokyo Disneyland as fast as you can. We'll meet you at admissions." And then Itachi hung up.

Sasuke stared up at the ceiling, debating whether or not to roll over and go back to sleep. But it had been a long time since he had seen his brother. And an even longer time since he'd been to Disneyland. Groaning, he rolled off the bed to go wash his face.

* * *

When Sasuke got off at the train station, it was barely 8. He squinted in the morning sun. There was already a big line forming from the entrance. Hands on the straps of his backpack, he began scanning the faces in the crowd.

"Oh! That's him!" he heard a familiar voice say.

"Sasuke! Over here!"

Sasuke followed the sound of his brother's voice.

" _Nii-san_... the hell is on your head?" Sasuke demanded.

"It's cute, isn't it? We're Mickey and Minnie," Sakura laughed at the disgust on his face.

"Don't worry. We got one for you too, Sasuke-kun," she added, pulling another set of black ears from her pocket.

Sasuke was a surprisingly good sport about being dragged out of bed so early. He even kept the mouse ears on when she put them on for him.

"What's in the backpack?" Itachi asked as the line inched forward.

"Bombs. Lots of them," snapped Sasuke in return. Itachi mussed his little brother's hair.

"How're you two so cheerful?" Sasuke groaned after a while. The line shuffled ahead every couple of minutes, but it still felt like they'd been standing in the same spot for a while.

"Oh, we did this espresso tasting last night and we just... haven't slept," Sakura answered.

"We walked around Odaiba and got breakfast before you got here," Itachi recalled.

They spent the better part of the morning trying to squeeze onto as many rides as possible. As they waited on one of the winding queues, Sasuke suddenly dug into his backpack for his wallet.

"How much were tickets?" he asked.

"How dare you," scoffed Sakura. She pointed at herself with her thumb.

"This _Onee-chan_ got all these tickets for free," she then bragged. Because Utakata's connections to TV stations and all his sponsorships often trickled down to her. She probably could have just turned on the charm and milked her status as an Olympic gold medalist. But it was easier to call Utakata at 4 in the morning.

Did Utakata yell at her for waking him up? Yes.

Was it worth getting free tickets? Of course.

Sasuke tried to hang back as they walked between attractions in the huge amusement park. Not enough for Sakura or Itachi to notice his absence. But just enough for him to stare at them. To observe them for a bit.

After their third ride, Itachi went to get drinks. Sakura and Sasuke found an empty bench. She plopped down, letting out a sigh of relief as she gave her feet a break. She patted the empty spot beside her. Sasuke sat. He rested his bag on his lap, leaning his chin on it.

"Are you really okay with me being here?" asked Sasuke, staring straight ahead.

"Yes, of course."

"...Really really?"

"Uh-huh. I always regret not spending more time with my parents before they passed away. I mean..." Sakura paused for a moment. Thinking. "I mean, it's not like I _knew_ they would die in an accident. But if I could have- if I did know... I'd have taken a year off or something. Just to be with them, you know?"

She stole a glance at Sasuke. And then her smile returned. "So I don't want to take away your chances to see your brother. Especially since you live so far apart now."

"...That's... really nice of you," Sasuke stated.

"I guess."

There was a pause. Sasuke huffed out a breath, his hands slipping into his pockets.

"So... like... are you dating my brother now... or...?" he asked.

Sakura laughed quietly. "...Yeah. You'd think I'd be less embarrassed by a question like that after being married once before," she teased herself. The corner of Sasuke's mouth rose at that.

"Well, every new relationship is different, right?" commented Sasuke.

Sakura eyed him for a moment. Smirking as she realized, "Ah, so you've got a girlfriend, huh?"

Sasuke flushed, but didn't deny it. He slouched a little more, though.

"Don't worry. I won't say anything to your brother," she promised him.

"Thanks," muttered Sasuke.

"...Is she pretty?" Sakura probed, just a little. Sasuke turned a deeper shade of red. Dug his chin a little harder into the top of his backpack.

Sakura giggled. " _That_ pretty? Wow. Look at you, Sasuke-kun."

Itachi returned a little while later with drinks and popcorn. Which didn't seem that special until they all realized that one was curry-flavored and the other bucket was honey-flavored. And when all the popcorn was gone, they went on a hunt for the mouse-shaped waffles they kept seeing people gobble down as they walked past.

They wandered around the park until dark. All the groups of people began gravitating toward the center of the park as the sun continued to set. Like anyone would be stupid enough to miss the big show that was about to take place.

The parade was a dazzling procession of carriages, flashing lights, and people in costume. Itachi offered to let Sasuke sit on his shoulders. Sakura laughed at the utter disgust on Sasuke's face at that suggestion. They pushed into the crowd to get the best view. She felt Itachi's hand touch her wrist. She turned her palm over so that they could lace their fingers together, his palm pressing against hers as the music blasted from the speakers hidden all over the park.

The crowd was quick to disperse once the parade ended. The music died down as the line of characters and vehicles headed down the far end of the road.

The three of them drifted toward one of the park's exits. Itachi walked with a stuffed animal tucked under his arm. Sasuke carried the bags containing the gifts they had picked out for their parents. Sakura wondered why Sasuke didn't just put it in his backpack, but she thought it better not to be too nosey.

They walked all the way to the nearest train station, chatting about the day and laughing at all the weird selfies they had taken. But as they arrived at the platform, Sasuke's smile faded. He pulled his backpack off his shoulders, holding it by the strap instead. People were already filing onto the train in neat lines. It would be taking off from the station soon.

"Sak... _Nee_ - _san_ ," Sasuke called. Sakura turned to look at him.

He looked down at his shoes to mumble, "Next time... come visit our house."

"I will," replied Sakura, beaming.

Sasuke lifted his chin, smiling a little. And then his gaze settled on his brother. He suddenly shoved his backpack at his brother. Before anyone could say anything, he hurried onto the train, nearly dropping his mouse ears in his rush.

The train sped out of the station, filling both their ears with a dull, metallic roar. Sakura's eyes stayed on the blue backpack. And when the noise faded, Itachi pulled the zipper open.

Inside was a set of clean clothes. Even the socks were folded together in perfect, straight lines.

"I guess he was thinking you'd want a set of clean clothes after being out all night," Sakura observed. And then she looked at Itachi's expression. At the smile brightening his whole face.

"He's cute, isn't he?" she then commented.

"Yes," chuckled Itachi as he closed the bag again.

* * *

Kiba nearly fell out of his chair when someone knocked on the window of his clinic. He opened it enough for Sakura to stick her head inside.

"When did you get back?" he demanded.

"This morning. Whatcha doing?" She leaned her elbow on the sill, craning her neck to look over all the papers scattered across his desk.

"Reordering supplies. What's wrong with you?"

He had never seen anyone look so excited to look at forms asking how many syringes and gauze pads he needed.

"I'm in a good mood. Come over tonight. Let's drink," she replied, bouncing on the balls of her feet a little.

Kiba lowered his pen, staring at Sakura with increasing concern. "Uh... okay? Did you message Nara?"

"Nope. You do it. And bring snacks. See you!" Sakura chirruped before she disappeared. Kiba craned his neck to watch her skip down the path, wondering whether he should call the police.

When he and Shikamaru showed up at Sakura's house that night, they hesitated at the door. Akamaru bounded in without fear, tongue lolling out. The big dog sniffed Sakura out right away. She was heating up leftovers in the microwave.

Shikamaru and Kiba peeked in through the doorway first. Only when they silently agreed that it was safe did Shikamaru walk into the kitchen. He dumped his plastic bag on the kitchen table. Akamaru's fluffy tail flapped bag and forth as he sniffed at Sakura's hands and legs.

"Man, I forgot that Uchiha-sensei isn't around. I bought too much beer," grumbled Shikamaru as he sat. Kiba gave him a nervous look. Shikamaru returned it before they both stared at Sakura. Who had her back to them as she pulled the plate from the microwave.

"That's okay. One of you can just take the leftovers home," she replied without looking at them.

"How did the shows go?" Kiba tried again.

"Good! I had a lot of fun. Uchiha-sensei actually came to see me."

"OH REALLY?" Kiba said too loudly. He winced as Shikamaru kicked him under the table. Kiba cleared his throat.

"I mean- really? That's cool," he then amended.

Kiba and Shikamaru stared at each other for a while longer. Waiting. They jolted when Sakura set the plate down on the table.

"Yeah, he came with his mother. It was nice," Sakura added. She settled in the chair between them

"... And?" Kiba finally blurted out.

"What do you mean 'and'? That's it," she retorted. Kiba sagged in his chair, rubbing his hands through his hair. Shikamaru sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose between his fingers.

"What's up with you two? Stop being weird," Sakura went on, pretending not to notice their reactions. She pushed a beer in each of their directions before she snapped the top of her own drink. It let out a loud fizz.

Kiba and Shikamaru must have been extremely disappointed because they drank every single beer they had brought. And they also drank the couple extra cans she already had in the fridge. They sprawled on the living room floor, occasionally kicking each other when their arms or legs knocked together.

"Idiotsssss," slurred Kiba.

"I give up, Inuzuka. I can't do this anymore," groaned Shikamaru.

"Right? Jus... just give up. Stupid," Kiba muttered back.

Sakura stood over them, hands on her hips. Akamaru squeezed between Kiba's arms to cuddle up against his chest.

"Akamaruuuuuuuuu," crowed Kiba, hugging his dog close. "Akamaruuuu, why is life so hard? Why can't everyone just be like you, Akamaruuu?" Kiba whined, almost sounding like he was on the verge of tears.

Shaking her head, Sakura headed out of the room and closed the door to muffle the worst of Kiba's complaints. She pulled her phone out of her back pocket as she slipped out of the door into the kitchen, into the backyard. Crouching on the steps, she held her phone to her ear.

It was late, but Itachi picked up on the second ring. "Hello?"

"I have a question for you," she began.

"Of course."

"How long have Inuzuka and Nara been trying to get us together?" she questioned.

The answering silence stretched out for far too long. "...Um..."

"Oh my god... really?" she sighed, forehead falling against her knee.

"Am I really that dense?" she then asked.

Silence answered her again.

"Oh my god. I'm an idiot," Sakura realized. She sat down on the concrete steps. Stretching her legs out in front of her. This time, Itachi answered her by laughing.

"Don't be so hard on yourself," he tried to comfort her. And then, after a while, he added, "But yes, you're pretty oblivious."

That made her laugh again. Sighing, she crossed one leg over the other.

"I can't believe you didn't notice until now. They're very clumsy," commented Itachi. Sakura scowled.

"Hey, I've had other stuff on my mind," she defended herself.

"Like what?"

"Like... well... like... _you_ ," she muttered.

Somehow, Sakura could feel the flash of heat as he blushed over the phone. Or maybe that was just her own blush. Either way, the phone burned against her ear as she listened to him burst into a full-belly laugh. The kind that would undoubtedly leave him with sore abs tomorrow.


	56. Chapter 56

**summary** _Walking on the milky way_

* * *

Spring was the best part of the year, in Itachi's opinion. Sweetness lingered in the air as most of the flowers opened their faces to the sun. But the best part was the gentle whisper of the gingko leaves as they brushed against each other in the breeze.

He heard the distant clang of a door opening and closing. Footsteps echoing up the concrete steps. Another door opened. And then there was a pause. Just the leaves gossiping to each other as another breeze whisked through.

And then, Sakura asked, "Are you sleeping?"

He shook his head. He opened his right eye, tilting his head in the direction of her voice. The book he had been using to block the sun from his face slid down, flopping into his lap.

Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail. Her cheeks were red, damp hair clinging to the back of her neck. She still carried her duffel bag over her shoulder.

"I thought you were working hard so I brought lunch," Sakura said. She held up a plastic bag from the convenience store. "But you're napping." Even though she pretended to scold him, she sat down beside him. He heard the hard snap of a bento box opening.

"Salmon or beef?" she asked.

"Salmon," he replied, opening both eyes.

"What are you doing here on a Saturday?" Sakura inquired a few bites into her lunch. She looked up in time to see Itachi open a bottle of water and hand it over to her.

"Painting. I don't have a separate studio, so I've just been using the art room here at school," replied Itachi. He leaned back on his right palm, closing his eyes to soak up a little more of the gentle sunlight.

Sakura tilted her head as she thought. "What if... hm..."

"What if?" Itachi repeated.

"Sarutobi- _Jiisan_ might have something you can rent for cheap," she suggested.

The Sarutobi's had once been the biggest family in Konoha. Even though many of its members had moved to the city in search of jobs and better education, the family's land was still there. Although the old man stubbornly continued to farm some of the fields, there was so much space he couldn't use anymore. This included some of the old houses that his relatives had once occupied. His children hadn't been able to convince him to sell any of it off.

"Oh. Do you really think he'd be open to something like that?" asked Itachi, sitting up straight. Sakura laughed.

"If he drops off food for you, he already considers you one of his kids. Ask him," she encouraged.

* * *

Now that Sakura knew what was up, she couldn't believe she had missed the weirdness of all her friends and colleagues. The married women in town stared at her any time she even stepped close to Itachi. And she knew that if they spoke in the faculty room, all the other teachers hunched behind their newspapers and lunches, eavesdropping on every word.

"I must be blind," Sakura said out loud.

She held her arms out so that Itachi could tie her apron. And then he turned around so she could do the same for him.

"You're very focused on certain things and not others," Itachi suggested instead.

"Nope. I'll just be over here densely cutting this chicken. Like the blockhead I am," she sighed. She picked the knife off the cutting board. But Itachi pushed her hand back down. She released the handle, turning her head toward him to ask what he was doing. His lips met her forehead.

"I _like_ that part of you. So stop talking like that," he chastised her, wrapping his arms around her.

"You might not think it's so cute in a few years," she muttered against his arm.

"That's true," Itachi conceded. "Just like how you might not think my snoring is cute in a few years."

"You only snore a little," Sakura pointed out. That made Itachi smile. He kissed her forehead again.

"I'm also really bad at managing my finances. I'm jealous. I get discouraged and depressed really easily. See? If I wanted to, I could spend a million years pointing out all my faults. But how does that make you feel?"

"...Bad," admitted Sakura. She returned the hug, resting her cheek on his chest. "Bad. I don't like hearing you being so tough on yourself..."

"And why's that?"

"Because... well, because I... Now you're just making fun of me," Sakura protested, struggling in his grasp. He chuckled, relaxing his hold. But she only gave him a light push to the chest before she hugged him closer.

After a while, she tilted her head back to stare up at his face. He returned the look, eyebrows rising.

"Jealous?" she repeated.

It was Itachi's turn to look uncomfortable. He avoided her gaze a little as he nodded.

"Why? Nara and Inuzuka?" she questioned. He shook his head.

"Hey, I've just demonstrated that I'm kind of slow. You need to explain this to me or I'm never going to understand," she then insisted, shaking him a little.

Itachi pressed his lips into a thin line. She could see him thinking as his eyes moved. And then, slowly, his gaze returned to her. He let out a long breath.

"Skaters are all in really good shape. And most of them are also really good looking," Itachi stated.

Sakura's expression went blank as she thought. And then she tilted her head to one side. "That's all makeup. Most of them look 'meh' when they erase it all. Even the guys," she told him. Mangetsu, especially. She remembered cackling so hard that she cramped when she saw him without his eyeliner and foundation for the first time.

And then, smiling, she added, "And have you noticed? _I'm_ in really good shape. If I wanted to look at muscles, I'd look in the mirror, not at some other guy."

Itachi said nothing. But she saw his eyes drift down.

He wasn't in bad shape at all. His arms were strong from years of painting and carrying his tools. But of course he would look flabby in comparison to Olympic athletes and world champions. Some of them looked like Greek statues with the way their muscles stuck out. She could see why Itachi would feel a little insecure.

Sakura hid her face against his chest before she mumbled, "Besides, most of the guys are wearing butt pads."

It took a couple of seconds. And then Itachi's knees buckled a little as he burst into startled laughter. They both grabbed onto the counter, struggling to speak between giggles. Tears springing into their eyes as they laughed and laughed.

Dinner was only semi-burnt. And that was only because the chicken hadn't cooked all the way through the first time. Itachi threw open a window as Sakura waved the smoke out with a dish towel.

"Not bad," commented Sakura, squinting down at the teriyaki glaze and chicken sticking to the bottom of the pan.

"We can cover up the burnt parts with scallion," Itachi suggested.

They clinked beer cans together as they sat at the kitchen table to enjoy their dinner.

Itachi's eyes widened just a little as Sakura rested her feet on top of his as they ate. When their gazes met, she just smiled. And he slowly smiled back.

* * *

Early one Saturday, Kiba banged on Itachi's apartment door. Akamaru let out a single bark before he began scratching at the door too. Kiba shifted back and forth on his feet, waiting. He knocked again, but there was still no response. He tried calling Itachi, but there was no answer. Itachi wasn't typically such a heavy sleeper.

Raising his phone to his ear again, Kiba took a few steps away from the apartment. Akamaru scratched a couple more times before he followed after Kiba, his ears drooping.

"What?" Shikamaru growled as he picked up.

"Is Uchiha-sensei with you?"

"No."

"Okay. Sorry. Go back to sl-."

Shikamaru hung up before he could finish his sentence. Scratching the back of his head, Kiba headed down the steps, onto the sidewalk. He stretched his arms over his head. Beside him, Akamaru let out a yawn.

"Guess we should go ask Sakura. Right, buddy?" Kiba suggested. As soon as Akamaru heard the familiar name, his ears perked up again. Tongue lolling out, he began running in the direction of the ice rink. Kiba ran after him, flip-flops slapping against the pavement.

"Woah! Akamaru, wait up!" Kiba yelled.

Kushina barely moved when Akamaru bounded into the lobby a little while later.

"Sup, doggy?" she greeted him. Akamaru let out a deep bark. Her eyes drifted back to the door as Kiba staggered in, huffing and puffing.

"Hey, kiddo. Is Akamaru taking you for your walk?" she teased.

"Oh, ha-ha. Very funny," panted Kiba. He opened the glass doors leading onto the rink. The temperature difference was jarring, as always. Kiba shivered as he closed the door behind him.

A sharp piano tempo greeted them. Sakura whipped past, her arms held out at her sides. Even with what little Kiba knew about skating, he knew that she was about to jump. So he kept his mouth shut as he approached the edge of the ice.

She took off from the edge of her skate, elbows tucked against her sides as she spun through the air. She blurred, just for an instant. And then she landed, blade barely making a sound as it hit the ice. Her right knee bending, left leg stretching out behind her.

Still, as she straightened, she shook her head a little, hands on her hips. Her eyes landed on him as she lifted her chin.

"What's up?" she greeted him. And then she smiled, waggling her fingers when Akamaru lifted up on his hind legs to greet her. Grabbing the remote off the wall, she reached back to pause the music.

"Nothing, I guess. I thought Uchiha-sensei might be here with you. He's not at his place," Kiba told her. Sakura blinked a couple times. And then she shrugged.

"Nope. Not here. Have you asked Nara? Maybe he slept at his place," she suggested.

"Nah already tried that," Kiba responded.

"Sorry. Dunno," she said. Sighing, Kiba nodded a few times. He tapped the barrier a few times before he pushed away from it.

"I'll see you later," he called over his shoulder.

"Bye!" she responded, waving at Akamaru.

Sakura spent another hour at the rink before her stomach began to growl. Wiping her blades off, she changed into sneakers. Waving to Kushina on her way out.

She walked home at an easy pace. She ran into Mirai and Kurenai on their way back from grocery shopping. She listened patiently as Mirai listed out all the different vegetables they'd bought while Kurenai gave Sakura an apologetic smile over her daughter's shoulder.

By the time Sakura got home, it had been a while since Kiba had stopped by the rink. Sakura opened the front door and pushed her sneakers off to the side in the foyer. Right next to the larger pair of men's loafers that had sat there since the night before.

When she poked her head in the kitchen, it was empty. The glass and plate she had washed before leaving for the rink still sat in the drying rack.

Sakura nudged her bedroom door open. A lump lay tangled in the comforter. The faint light from a phone on the nightstand illuminated the ceiling.

Sakura perched very lightly on the edge of the bed. She listened to the soft breathing that seeped out from somewhere between where the pillows and blankets met.

"Are you hungry?" she whispered.

There was a pause. And then a soft groan answered her.

"Mmm- you're up already?" slurred Itachi's voice. Heavy and scratchy with sleep.

"Already?" she repeated. "It's almost 10."

"Wow," grunted Itachi. The comforter stirred a little. Sakura reached over and tugged it aside, revealing Itachi's tangled hair and stubble. She smiled down at him, chin resting on her palm.

"Inuzuka's been roaming around town looking for you. What're you going to say, Uchiha-sensei?" she questioned.

Itachi rubbed his eyes with his fists. And then he blinked a few times before he looked at her for the first time.

"I'll say I was taken prisoner by the world's most comfortable bed. What is this?" he replied. His arm appeared, patting the mattress a couple times.

Sakura laughed. "It's called a hybrid. Memory foam on top. Coils on the bottom," she informed him. "Better than your futon, huh?"

"Definitely," Itachi agreed.

Sakura looked at him for a couple more seconds before she poked the tip of his nose with her finger. "I'm going to shower. Let's get breakfast," she told him. As she tried to slip off the bed, she felt Itachi grab her hand. She turned to look at him.

He kissed her knuckles.

"Morning," he croaked.

She smiled. "Morning."


	57. Chapter 57

**summary** _Over and under_

* * *

Heavy footsteps clomped up the pathway, around the back of the house. Sakura stirred a little, but then snuggled deeper under the covers. It could've been a number of people. Maybe Kiba crossing through her backyard to get to Shikamaru's house. Or Asuma dropping off some vegetables at her back door.

"Hey! Wake up!"

The sliding doors in her room banged open, cool air gusting inside.

Sakura bolted upright. But then she fell flat on her back as Itachi climbed over her, shoving her closer to the wall. He grabbed the nearest thing, which happened to be a stuffed animal. Wielding the shiba inu, Itachi stood to face in the intruder.

Kiba stared right back at him, both his hands held out in front of him. The only thing that left his mouth was a stilted "Uhh."

Kiba tried to avoid looking at Itachi in just his boxers. And then tried to avoid looking at Sakura, who was in the process of wrapping the comforter around herself.

"Hey, Inuzuka," Sakura sighed. She was encased in a blanket cocoon now, just her face sticking out.

"I thought it was weird you weren't picking up," mumbled Kiba, lowering both his hands. Itachi slowly lowered the stuffed animal too.

Kiba rubbed the back of his neck.

"Lemme wait in the living room," he muttered.

"Good idea," answered Sakura.

She watched as Kiba left through the _shoji_ doors, onto the terrace. He carefully slid the door shut behind him, clomping around to enter through the front door. Only when she heard the front door shut did Sakura turn to look at Itachi. Who plopped down on the edge of the bed, rubbing his hands through his hair.

"Did you try to defend me with a doll?" she asked.

Itachi, who was already blushing, turned the color of overripe cherries. Sakura climbed out of bed, the comforter still wrapped around herself. She crouched down in front of Itachi, peering up between his hands.

"That was very manly of you. Thank you," she said. And she kissed Itachi's cheek before she waddled into the bathroom and shut the door behind her.

When Sakura peeked into the living room a while later, Itachi sat _seiza,_ across the coffee table from Kiba. Neither of them spoke.

"You want coffee, Inuzuka?" Sakura called as she headed into the kitchen.

"Sure."

She set the tray down on the coffee table. The black coffee she handed to Kiba. She had already added skim milk to the two of the mugs. She set one down in front of Itachi and then another.

"Careful. It's hot," she warned Itachi as she settled down next to him.

Kiba eyed her, arms crossed across his chest. Sakura kicked him under the table. He dropped the stern facade and replaced it with a wounded expression.

"Ow," he complained, rubbing his shin. "This is the thanks I get for waking up at the asscrack of dawn?

"No one asked you to do that," snapped Sakura in response. And then she drew her knees up to her chest as she stared him down. "What'd you want anyway?"

Lower lip jutting out, Kiba pointed at the cloth bag sitting by the couch. "Ma sent me over with bamboo shoots for you. And then I wanted to hang out for a bit." The way he drooped made him look remarkably like Akamaru. But Sakura wasn't moved.

"You're remarkably sulky for someone who's been scheming to get us together for..." Sakura trailed off, looking at Itachi, "...months?" He nodded.

Kiba grimaced, giving a shrug. "Well... it all turned out good, right?"

Sakura answered by flinging her slipper at him. It hit him in the chest. It couldn't have hurt, but Kiba rubbed at the impact spot anyway. She ignored him, taking an angry slurp of coffee.

Sakura had set out a plate of cookies that Kurenai had baked with Mirai. Kiba took one now. His chewing was the only sound in the living room. He ate another one, eyes darting back and forth between the two people sitting across from him.

"So... you two living together?" asked Kiba, stealing a glance at Itachi before he looked at Sakura again. He reached for another cookie.

"No," answered Sakura without an ounce of guilt. "He just slept over."

"And... uh... you know that you're my friend, right, Uchiha-sensei?" Kiba then inquired.

Itachi nodded, hands on his knees, elbows straight. Like a child being punished.

Kiba took a bite of the cookie. Then used it to point at Itachi. "And like... this is all cool. Just like... don't wanna know those nasty details... because... y'know..."

Kiba didn't get a chance to finish speaking. Because Sakura's other slipper hit him square in the mouth. He lowered the cookie.

"...kay... I'll stop," he mumbled before pulling the slipper off his face. He ate the rest of the cookie.

They finished their coffee. Sakura spent a good five minutes threatening Kiba about not blabbing to the rest of town. And in the middle of howling with pain as Sakura squeezed the skin of his upper arm, Kiba swore to keep quiet.

"Damn, Sakura-chan, you're so violent," Kiba griped when she released him. She jabbed him in the side.

"Don't call me that. We're not six anymore. Also, don't just barge into my room ever again," Sakura scolded.

"I just did it to be funny! I didn't know he'd be there!" whined Kiba as she shoved him out of the house. Bracing her hands against the door frame, she used her foot to push him across the threshold while he pretended to resist.

"Ah, Ma's making _ochazuke_ for dinner if you wanna come over," Kiba said over his shoulder. For a moment, Sakura stopped pushing him.

"Oh. That sounds good. Yeah, I'm down," she replied.

Kiba flashed a thumbs up. Until Sakura finished violently banishing him from her house and slammed the door shut behind him.

"I'm going to get a western-style door. And install, like, five locks," muttered Sakura as she turned and stalked back down the hall.

Itachi was still sitting on the floor of the living room. Looking as pale as death. He had finished his coffee and was currently slurping down hers.

Sighing, Sakura sat next to him. She reached for the last cookie that Kiba hadn't guzzled down. Biting the tip, she snapped the cookie in half. She offered the other piece to Itachi. He shook his head in a dazed sort of way.

"What were you so nervous for? It was just Inuzuka," she then asked, knocking into his arm a little. She ate both halves of the cookie as he lowered the mug onto the table with a heavy sound.

"What if I hadn't been wearing underwear?" whispered Itachi. The horror clear in his voice.

That made Sakura pause. She considered.

"Oh... wow... ye...yeah, like... he would've gotten an eyeful, I guess," she decided. And then she looked at Itachi. Who turned his head to finally look back at her. She smiled.

"How long do you think it'll take him to spill his guts?" she wondered.

"Two days. Tops," replied Itachi.

"Hm. You have great faith in Inuzuka. I would've said one."

"No. I have faith in his fear of you," Itachi corrected her. She laughed, head falling onto his shoulder.

* * *

Kiba was surprisingly tight-lipped about the whole thing. She hadn't trusted him to keep his mouth shut around Shikamaru, but it seemed like he kept up his promise. A day passed. Then two. Then a week without incident.

Which was why she had nothing to say when the vet showed up on her doorstep with a kitten. _The_ kitten. Who stared up at her with clear, grey eyes.

"This lil buddy is the only one who didn't get adopted. So from today, you are cat mom," announced Kiba.

"I-nu-zu-ka, I cannot raise a cat. It will die," Sakura enunciated for him. She still accepted when Kiba pushed the kitten into her hands. The kitten began nibbling on her thumb, which tickled more than it hurt.

"She," Kiba corrected her.

"She will die," Sakura amended. And then she looked down at the cat. Who peered up at her with those big, shining eyes. Then, the cat began to purr.

Sighing, Sakura returned her attention to Kiba. Who glared at her. It wasn't strange for Kiba to be stubborn. But usually it was over things like what food to buy or what movie to watch.

"I don't get it. Why're you so obsessed with me raising a cat?" she finally asked.

Kiba rubbed the tip of his nose. "Well... cats are great for stress. And they're really great for people trying to recover from any kind of... loss." His eyes went shifty at the last part.

"You mean like someone going through a divorce," Sakura supplied.

"Yeah."

"And retiring from a career that spanned her entire life."

"...Yeah."

Sakura stared him down. And then she stepped aside.

"There's beer in the fridge, if you want," she told him.

Kiba walked inside, slipping out of his sneakers. "Is Uchiha-sensei dressed this time?" he whispered. She kicked his right butt cheek.

"He's not here, you ass," she retorted.

* * *

Slowly, Sakura began posting on social media again.

She started by posting pictures of all the gifts and letters sent to her mailbox. What she received in return was an overwhelmingly warm welcome back. Of course, there were the negative comments, but those were drowned out by the love and encouragement.

Then she began introducing the little idle moments. The cherry blossom tree that bloomed near the high school. The red gates by the train station. The boats floating in the harbor as sunset approached. The little places and the little moments that added up to the town she loved.

Shikamaru handed her a slice of pizza as he settled down on the sofa next to her. Itachi already sat on the other end, blowing on his tea to cool it down.

"Umino-sensei's birthday is coming up. We should take him out for drinks," suggested Shikamaru.

"Mmhm," she agreed, not looking at him. Or the pizza held in her free hand. She continued scrolling down the screen, skimming through the comments. Shikamaru craned his neck to peek too.

"Oi."

"Huh?"

"How come you don't post any pictures with us? Not handsome enough for your feed?" he demanded.

Sakura finally looked at him to give a flat "yes" in response.

Before she could react, he snatched the pizza from her grasp.

"Pizza is only for good friends," declared Shikamaru in retaliation. And he took a huge chomp from the slice.

Sakura looked from her empty hand to her phone. It only took her a few swipes to start a live stream.

"Hi everyone. This is my very handsome, single friend. His phone number is 97-"

Shikamaru ripped the phone from her hand before she could go on. Cackling, she reclaimed her pizza and stuffed the rest of the slice into her mouth.

"You'll never win, Nara! You might be smart, but I'm evil!" she declared with glee. In the commotion as Shikamaru and Kiba struggled like cavemen to end the video, Sakura fell against Itachi's shoulder. Just for a moment.

Itachi glanced at their two friends. To confirm that they were fully distracted. And then he snuck in a quick kiss.

When Shikamaru and Kiba looked up, Itachi was sipping his tea again. And Sakura got to her feet muttering, "Gotta wash my hands" as she hurried out of the room to hide her blush.

She got her revenge when Shikamaru and Kiba made clumsy excuses to leave first. Sakura stood in the doorway, waving at the two of them as they made their way down the street to the convenience store. To pick up the soy sauce that Shikamaru's mother supposedly needed. Sliding the door shut, Sakura tip-toed back into the house.

Itachi stood washing dishes in the kitchen. The running water helped mask the sounds of her movement.

He yelped when her cold hands slipped under his shirt, pressing against his back. The pot slipped from his hands, crashing into the sink. Soap and warm water splashed the front of his shirt, spraying his face.

It was silent as Itachi braced his hands against the side of the counter.

"Whoops," Sakura said very quietly.

She squealed with laughter as he seized her by the waist. And then he proceeded to splash water at her until her shirt was just as wet as his. When Itachi was satisfied with his vengeance, she grabbed him by the front of his shirt to pull him in for a soapy kiss.

All was forgiven.

Later that night, Itachi lay on his side in her bed. He scrolled furiously on his phone, nose scrunching, hand tucked under his head. The kitten was curled up next to his stomach. The little thing had taken a liking to Itachi. Whenever he came over, it trailed him all over the house. Mewling pitifully outside the bathroom door if he closed it or fighting with his pant leg if he stood still for too long.

Sakura emerged from the bathroom, rubbing her damp hair with a towel. She nudged his foot as she walked past. He smiled but didn't look at her.

"How does July look right now?" asked Itachi. She hung her towel from the hooks mounted on the door. And then she turned to look at him.

"Hot. Humid," she replied. That made Itachi laugh as he looked over his shoulder at her.

"Schedule-wise, I meant. Are you busy?" he amended.

Sakura plugged her phone in to charge. She left it on top of her desk.

"No, not particularly," she answered. She crossed the room and sat on the edge of the bed.

"I think I finally secured a date for an exhibit. I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Wouldn't miss it," she assured him.

"I'll be pretty busy. I might not have as much time to come over until then," Itachi warned her. He watched her turn off the lamp sitting on the bedside table. He rolled onto his back, stretching his arm across the pillow as she lay down.

"Your arm's going to fall asleep," she reminded him. Because it always did.

"Worth it," he assured her.

She rested her head on his arm, shaking her head a little. "And I'm hardly one to accuse you of working too hard. I'm pretty sure when you look up the word 'workaholic' in the dictionary, my picture pops up." They chuckled in the dark together.

And then, Sakura paused to think. "You need time and space to create, don't you? Just so you know, I'll be lonely. I'll live... but I'll be lonely."

She closed her eyes as he leaned in closer. He kissed her forehead, murmuring, "I'd be a little hurt if you weren't."

"You better make some kickass art," she threatened.

"Yes ma'am."


	58. Chapter 58

**summary** _I won't let you down._

* * *

"You seem down, _Kouchou_ ," Sakura said, sitting beside the principal.

Tsunade's eyes narrowed. She pointed to Itachi sitting at the other end of the table.

"Tell me one thing you don't like about that boy," she demanded.

Sakura hesitated, blinking a few times. And then, laughing, she poured another drink for the older woman. She pushed it into Tsunade's hand as she thought.

"Um...that's a weird thing to ask," Sakura said. Tsunade huffed.

"Imagine it's my last question on my deathbed," she insisted.

Sakura's eyes drifted back to Itachi. He sat with Kakashi and Lee. She couldn't hear what they were talking about, but Itachi was laughing, his eyes squinting shut as he shook his head. Lee went on telling his story, hands moving wildly. Kakashi's shoulders shook too as he patted Lee on the back.

And for a moment, Itachi's eyes found hers. He paused in the middle of his laughter, eyebrows rising, like he was asking whether she was okay. A smile curled her lips as she gave a little nod. But he turned back to Kakashi and Lee to excuse himself. And she only knew this because he then got out of his seat to approach her.

"Haruno-sensei, would you mind helping me get more snacks? Hatake-sensei's going through all the food like a vacuum," Itachi said. Sakura nodded. He turned to walk toward the bar to talk to Genma. Sakura turned to Tsunade.

"He worries too much," she told Tsunade as she got out of her chair to go join him.

The faculty didn't head home until late that night. Almost close enough to closing time that Sakura caught Genma eyeing the baseball bat he hid under the bar.

Shikamaru didn't protest as she hooked her arm through his. And then she did the same with Itachi on the other side.

The breeze was sticky as it blew through. Her hair stuck to the back of her neck. She almost wished she was on the rink. Just to get away from the humidity.

"What do you think you'll be doing 10 years from now?" Sakura asked.

And she remembered a clear night like this. Linking her arms with Shikamaru's and Kiba's as they walked home late at night. Probably with ice cream from the convenience store to combat the building summer heat.

She knew what she would've said. Because there had only ever been one answer back then: _"Skating."_

"I wanna be married with **kids** , man," sighed Shikamaru, hanging his head until his chin hit his chest. He kicked at the road a little, letting out a noisy sigh. "I'm jealous as hell of Asuma and Kurenai," he then muttered.

"What about you, Uchiha-sensei?" he then asked, head lolling in Itachi's direction. Sakura looked at him too, trying not to laugh. She stopped smiling when she saw how carefully Itachi was considering the question.

"I... want to open my own art school. I never thought I would, but I really like kids. It wouldn't be bad to work with them for the rest of my life," he finally said after a long moment of silence. Just their footsteps crunched down the road for a while as they all took this in.

And then Itachi nudged Sakura. "What about you, Haruno-sensei?"

As he smiled down at her, Sakura felt like something hit her in the gut. Because she was struck by how much she liked that expression on him. Especially the way the corners of his eyes crinkled and the way his t-shirt hung from his shoulders.

"In 10 years?" she repeated. Itachi nodded.

"...I don't know. But I want to be just as happy as I am now," she declared, looking straight at Itachi.

He looked away, lips pressing together. Like he was holding in the same words that she was struggling not to say.

"Can you two, like, stop flirting? I'm right here," Shikamaru drawled, interrupting the moment. Sakura bumped her hip into his, sending him stumbling a few steps. He shoved her back, snickering.

They dropped Shikamaru off at his house first. All the windows were dark. His parents had gone to bed already. Which was why they whispered as they said good night on his doorstep. But as Sakura turned him around to nudge him forward, Shikamaru dug his heels in. He resisted, grabbing onto the door frame.

Looking over his shoulder, Shikamaru said, "I just wanna let you know. You two are gross and I hate yo-"

"Good night, Nara," Sakura interrupted, pushing him into the house. She reached inside to shut the door before he could say anything else.

They chuckled as they headed down the street, two doors down to her place. Itachi opened the front gate to let her through. And then Sakura glanced over her shoulder at him as she said, "So the exhibition got pushed back to August? You must be disappointed."

Itachi's hand slipped into his pocket. "If anything, I'm relieved. I have some time to breathe now," he corrected her.

That was the response she had been fishing for. She bit her lower lip as she took a few more steps. Glancing back at him again.

"Well, that's good. More time to make art. More time to...maybe... see people?" she ended it on a question.

"I mean... if you're too busy, I get it," Sakura added, sliding the front door open. She took a step inside, peeking at him. And Itachi leaned against the front gate, a smile curling his lips.

"Well, you need to get up early in the morning to go on your run. And I do have a lot of work to do," Itachi hedged, even as he took a step toward her. Then another.

Before he could say anything else, her hand closed on the front of his shirt. She pulled him into the house after her. They stifled giggles as they stumbled out of their shoes in the dark.

* * *

"I don't like it," Haku declared the following morning. Sakura turned to face her phone. It rested in a stand on the edge of the rink. She skated up to it, hands on her hips.

"Why?"

"It's cheesy," he complained. He was sitting on his sofa, a pillow on his lap. His hood was pulled over his head, probably in an attempt to hide his bedhead.

" _Cheesy_ appeals to the judges," Sakura reminded him for the millionth time. "Plus, it's not cheesy. It's classic. You can't go wrong with a classic."

"And you're no spring chicken. You're one of the _uncles_ now. You can't afford to go too wild and get injured," she went on. Haku groaned, clapping his hands over his ears.

But then, glaring, he lowered his hands. "Fine. But I want a quad-quad combination." he pressed.

Sakura snorted. "No way. You don't have the stamina for that in the second half of your program."

"I can do it."

"Dream on, stupid."

"I hear that some of the Russian men are trying to do quad-axels. I won't get anywhere with a shitty quad-triple combo," protested Haku.

"Don't talk to me about quad-axels when you can barely land a clean triple-axel, Mr. Snowcone."

They glared at each other. And then Haku turned his head and yelled, "COACH!"

"WHAT?!" Kisame shouted back.

"Tell Sakura she's being stupid!" Haku whined.

"Listen to Sakura or I'll kill you!" Kisame ordered. Haku twisted around to throw his pillow. It hit Kisame with a thump and then a clatter. Kisame swore at him.

"You don't even know what we're talking about, shitty old man," grumbled Haku. His lower lip stuck out.

"...Do you think you could handle a quad-triple-triple?" Sakura suggested instead.

Haku's eyes lit up. His head whipped back so that he was facing his camera. "Hell yes," he whispered, leaning in closer.

Even though it was the off-season, Haku was hard at work. His big wins during the last season didn't seem to have comforted him at all. If anything, it had fired him up to do even better during the next season.

He was practicing more than ever. It was perplexing, Kisame reported, how Haku was rehearsing whether or not he was around to nag. It was still a struggle to keep Haku away from quarts of ice cream and bags of chips, but that was a fight Kisame was accustomed to.

"Look, all of that is great, but we really have to think. Your goal is the Olympics, right?" she asked. Haku nodded several times.

"We have to get you ready for that. Which means you can't get hurt doing some dumb shit. And you need to have a program by then that's going to set all those stuffy judges' asses on fire," Sakura declared. And then Haku pointed at her.

"You mean _you_ have to get that. Because I'm not skating to some shitty routine Coach cooks up," Haku declared. And then he turned his head. With a grunt, Kisame sat down next to him on the sofa. "No offense, Coach," Haku then added.

"Ungrateful brat," grumbled Kisame. He took a slurp of his coffee. But he didn't deny it. His eyes suddenly lit up as he lowered his drink. He shoved Haku out of the way, earning another string of insults that he ignored.

"Actually, _Chibi_ , one of my other students was asking about you. Whether you'd be interested in choreographin' for him. I said I had to talk to you first," Kisame then added.

"Which one?" Haku demanded.

Kisame held his hand up at about elbow-height. Sakura's eyes widened.

"Aw! The short one?"

Kisame nodded.

" _Yokabai_. I'll do it!" she said, her old dialect slipping out.

"Country bumpkin," Haku snickered.

"Shitty under-rotater," she retorted, sticking her tongue out.

* * *

Summer vacation started early in August. Sakura was thankful for it, especially given that most of the school wasn't air-conditioned. She blasted the air in her house and complained vocally anytime she was forced out into the heat for more than three seconds.

She hadn't seen much of Itachi since school got out. The studio he rented from Old Man Sarutobi had become like his home. She had dropped by a few times with food, and while he was always happy to see her, she felt a little bad for distracting him.

But it wasn't like she had nothing to do either. She was busy herself. Haku or Kisame usually called once or twice a day to ask questions or to go over changes with her. Sometimes, it was just to bad-mouth the other, which made her laugh.

She ate dinner at Shikamaru's house with his parents fussing over her. She browsed through new titles at the little bookstore next to the train station. There was something to do each day, which felt a little strange at first.

She had always thought that time seemed to stand still in Konoha. But now it felt like it was moving faster than ever.

As she wiped the floors upstairs, her phone rang.

"What's up?" Sakura said as she answered the call. She paused as the kitten weaved between her feet, mewling as she peered up at her. Sakura wrinkled her nose.

"I _just_ fed you, Mint," she scolded. Her frown melted when the kitten mewed again. Sakura scooped the cat up in her left hand and held her to her chest as she headed down the stairs.

"Did you get it?" Itachi inquired.

"Did I get what?" she asked in return.

He heaved a sigh. "I wonder if the mailman's running late today," he grumbled.

"Oh, actually, I haven't even checked today. Give me a second," she told him. She cringed before she even headed outside. The humidity was just as awful today. She hurried to gather the mail as fast as she could before she retreated back inside. Phone wedged between her ear and shoulder, she shuffled through the different letters. She stopped when she felt something unusual.

One envelope was thicker than the others. The paper was textured, like the fancy kind that usually came with wedding invitations. On the front was her name in neat calligraphy. The return address was an art gallery in Fukuoka.

" _Shinrin-yoku_?" she read the kanji off the top of the paper. They weren't characters she was used to seeing together. It was the act of walking through the forest and bathing in all the greenery and light that filled the air. Her mother had always said that it was better for the health than any visit to the doctor.

She skimmed through the description contained within the letter. Itachi was quiet as he let her focus.

"The subjective nature of color and its relationship to nature," she read out loud. "The contrast between country and city... Oh, that's cool. Did you send these out to everyone?"

"I'm holding a private viewing just for friends and family before it opens up to the public. I'd really like you to be there," he told her.

"Of course I'll be there," she answered, almost offended at the idea of not going. And Itachi laughed. She liked the way the phone compressed his voice a little. Almost like he was speaking from inside her ear. He sighed.

She wondered whether he had eaten today. Whether he was getting enough sleep or even sleeping at all. How was he feeling? Was he nervous or did he feel sick? And as all those feelings and worries welled up, words slipped out of her mouth:

"I love you."

They were the words she had almost blurted out in front of Shikamaru. At Itachi's face blurred in the darkness. At the glint of his silver necklace twinkling as they passed under streetlights.

A long silence answered her. And then he spoke, voice muffled, like he was speaking through his hands covering his face. "I love you."

Sakura giggled, feeling like a little girl again. She sat on the bottom step. Mint had dozed off in the crook of her elbow and opened her eyes when Sakura moved. She nuzzled against Sakura's left hand. Sakura smiled down at her.

She didn't know what else to say. But she felt, in that moment, that she could have stayed on the phone that way for hours. Saying nothing. Just listening to the sounds of his breathing. So her eyes widened when he suddenly said, "I have to go." And he hung up.

Sakura frowned as she lowered her phone. She tossed it to the side, wondering what had happened. Had the embarrassment been too much for him? Was he rolling on the floor cringing?

"Hey, Mint, your dad is weird," Sakura addressed the cat.

Mint recognized her name by now. She blinked up with big, green eyes, little nose twitching. And then she opened her mouth to mewl. Sakura beamed down at her.

"My little cutie. What am I gonna do with you?" Sakura cooed. She lifted Mint in both her hands to kiss the top of her head. Mint batted playfully at her chin, making her laugh.

Several minutes later, Sakura heard something strange outside. A flapping noise in the distance. And it almost sounded like it was getting louder. Sakura set the kitten down on her paws before she ventured to the front door. She slid it open, sticking her head out to investigate. Mint wandered off into the house, uninterested in whatever the sound was.

To the left, there was nothing. Just the ocean horizon sparkling in the distance. But as Sakura turned her head to the right, she witnessed an incredible sight.

Itachi bolting full-speed down the street. His flip-flops slapping against his feet as he ran. Sakura's eyes widened. She prayed that he wouldn't fall and break his ankle. But he somehow managed to shove past the front gate. Before she could ask him what was wrong, he grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her inside.

And then he was kissing her. The front of his shirt was soaked with sweat because he had undoubtedly run halfway across the town. It was flecked with white, black, and green paint. There was even paint smeared across his cheek.

"Wait, what's going on?" she asked as she pulled away from him. His hands rested on her hips. And his eyes were wide, just a little bewildered. Like even _he_ wasn't even sure what was going on. His face went red as his eyes darted back and forth. He was searching for the words.

"You can't just **say** something like that and not expect me to want to see you," he managed to articulate after a moment.

Sakura threw her head back as she burst into laughter.


	59. Chapter 59

**summary** _No flash photography_

* * *

"Is this okay?"

Sakura and Shikamaru looked up at the same time.

Shikamaru cringed as Sakura pointed in the direction of his bedroom. "Change. Right now."

"Man, you guys are no fun," grumbled Kiba as he stalked back into his room.

"Ugh, I want to wash my eyes with acid," Shikamaru grumbled, rubbing his temples.

"I didn't know that they still _made_ linen pants," agreed Sakura.

Tsume handed Sakura and Shikamaru each a slice of watermelon.

"Thank you, _Oba-san_ ," Sakura said as she accepted the fruit. Tsume rested her elbow on the table as she watched them eat.

"Do you have to take him with you? He'll just embarrass you," she warned. Shikamaru choked on his mouthful of watermelon. Sakura snickered into hers.

"MA!" Kiba yelled from down the hall.

* * *

Sakura glimpsed Itachi sporadically, marveling at how quickly his facial hair grew in when he wasn't paying attention.

"You know, I don't think coffee and _umaibo_ counts as a balanced diet," she commented, cheek in her hand as she watched him scarf down the convenience store bento she had brought him. The desk in his studio was cluttered with coffee cups and the brightly-colored snack wrappers. There was a beat-up sofa pushed off to one wall. And based on the tangled blankets pushed off to one end, it looked like it had been serving as his bed.

Itachi didn't reply as he took a huge bite out of the shrimp tempura. Sakura reached out to pluck a grain of rice off his cheek.

He vacuumed up all the food in the plastic container in record time.

Sakura watched as he gulped down an entire bottle of water without taking a breath. The plastic crumpled as he drained the contents.

Itachi gasped as he leaned back in his seat. He tossed the empty bottle into the plastic bag she had brought along. And when he looked back at her, Sakura was smiling.

"Feeling more human?" she asked.

A shy smile stretched across his mouth. "Sorry. That probably wasn't my most attractive moment," he confessed. And then he ran his hands over his facial hair. Rubbing his palms against his paint-covered jeans, he glanced at her again.

"Well, I might forgive you... for a price," Sakura replied, pointing at her mouth.

"I haven't brushed my teeth," Itachi warned her.

Sighing, Sakura got out of her seat. "Guess I'll go get my payment elsewhere."

Laughing, Itachi caught her arm. He pulled her into his lap. Sakura wrinkled her nose as she pushed his hair out of his face.

"You need to shower," she told him.

"I know," he replied as he pulled her in for a kiss.

Itachi's exhibition arrived too quickly. Sakura blinked and it was already mid-August.

Sasuke texted her a couple days before the date and asked whether she would be there. When she said that she would, he replied with a series of surprisingly cute stickers.

"Who's that?" asked Kiba, chin on her shoulder.

"Uchiha-sensei's little brother," she replied, fingers tapping over the screen.

"Oh," was all he said.

Kiba had been surprisingly cool about stumbling in on them. And he still hadn't spilled his guts to Shikamaru. When she asked, scratching the back of his head, he told her, "Man, that hurts. You're my friend too. I wouldn't betray your trust like that."

"You miss him?" Kiba inquired.

"Yeah. But also... it's nice to see him working so hard. Let me tell you a secret about women, Inuzuka. A man with passion for something is _hot_ ," Sakura answered.

Kiba's eyebrows rose. "Like... a passion for... _veterinary_ stuff?" he pressed.

"There's a lady out there somewhere that'll find that super hot," she confirmed.

And as Sakura spoke, Mint wandered over. She climbed right over Kiba's leg to get to Sakura, dodging his hand as he tried to pat her.

"You ungrateful little... _I'm_ the one that got her to keep you," grumbled Kiba, glaring at the cat.

Mint purred as she curled up against Sakura's calf.

Sakura snickered. "Good job, Mint. Ow!"

Kiba flicked her knee again.

It was decided that Sakura would drive them up to Fukuoka. She offered to leave early to give Itachi a ride too. But when she called him, he answered from Tokyo. There was the sound of a TV in the background, along with people's voices. So he definitely wasn't at his apartment or at his studio.

"Oh. I forgot to tell you. I'm in Koto," he told her.

"Koto?" she repeated.

"At my parents' place."

She heard a rustle. Itachi asked in a muted voice, "You want to say hi?" There was the rustle of plastic. And then Sasuke replied, "Is that _Nee-san_? Nah, I've been talking to her on Line."

There was a pause. She could hear voices murmuring, like Itachi had his hand over the receiver. Just enough to muffle the conversation. She glanced down at her nails as she waited.

"What do you two talk about on Line?" Itachi suddenly questioned in a clear voice again.

"We plot about how to kill you," she replied in a flat voice. Itachi chuckled.

In the distance, she heard Sasuke's voice. "Oh, _Nii-san_. Shisui- _Nii-san_ wants to know whether he should bring his license."

"No, I'll drive. It's fine," Itachi told him.

"Actually, I've been meaning to ask you. I thought you couldn't drive?" Sakura interrupted. Because she distinctly remembered him saying he had given up after Shisui had nearly gotten them killed. But he had driven her from Yokohama to Tokyo just fine. Which she had only thought to question after the fact.

"I gave up on stick shift. But I can do automatic. I got my license..." His words sort of drifted to a stop. Which was weird.

"...Sasuke, go away," he suddenly said. His tone was a little too serious. Sakura couldn't guess what his face looked like because she heard a door open and shut without protest. She heard Itachi heave a sigh.

"Is e-"

"I got my license because... I like watching you drive," he confessed.

"What?"

Itachi sighed again. She could imagine him rubbing his hand through his hair like he did when he was embarrassed. Or maybe he would have been linking his hands behind his neck if she were on speakerphone.

"Do you remember when we went to that gallery last August? The one with all the paper cranes?" he asked her.

"Of course. You were talking about Gouache or something," she recalled.

"Well... that was kind of a long trip. And I kept noticing how you looked really cool driving. And I started thinking that... it would be nice if... you felt that way looking at me... too..." Itachi's voice grew softer and softer as he spoke.

Sakura didn't know how to respond. She couldn't decide whether to laugh or to blush. So she sat there in a sort of mute silence.

"...Please say something," Itachi pleaded.

Sakura bit her lower lip. She plucked at a bit of lint on her shirt as she thought.

"Did you, like, also get a license in smooth talking?" she inquired after some thought. His laughter trickled over the phone. She smiled just to hear the sound.

The plan, according to Itachi, was that he would drive his parents and Sasuke to Shisui's place. They would get dinner and spend the night there before driving down to Fukuoka together. It would have been faster just to take the _shinkansen_ down. But it was, according to Itachi, an excuse for the family to spend some time together.

Sakura wished him a safe trip. And on the day of the opening, she drove Kiba and Shikamaru up to Fukuoka. Shikamaru fell asleep about half an hour into the drive. So Kiba stayed up, chatting with her to make sure she didn't doze off.

The GPS took them to roads that, for some reason, felt vaguely familiar. The highway cut through the hills, hugging the curves of the coast. The ocean glittered to their right. There was the faint smell of saltwater even though the windows were closed.

It only occurred to Sakura as they pulled up to the address. This was the very same building she and Itachi had visited a year ago. They found street parking. But as Sakura locked the car, her phone rang. She considered ignoring the call until she saw that it was Haku.

"Call me back. I'm busy," she told him.

"Wait! I forgot to call you and now it's urgent!" he exclaimed.

"Haku. It can't wait a couple hours? I'm kind of at a thing," Sakura added.

"Okay, I'll make it quick," hissed Haku in return. "We're doing a tour of East Asia. Come with?"

"We?"

"Uh... Utakata-senpai, Karin-chan, the Hozuki's... oh, yeah- Samui's coming too," listed Haku. And she could hear the familiar whisk of a blade cutting through the ice.

"A tour? Like an ice show?" she pressed.

"Sort of... But more like... meet and greets and cute publicity stuff... with a side of ice shows?" Haku explained.

Out of the corner of her eye, Sakura spotted Shikamaru waving at her. Kiba motioned for her to hurry up.

"I'll think about it. I gotta go," Sakura whispered. Before Haku could reply, she ended the call.

They filed into the building. There was no entry fee this time around. This was a private viewing for friends and family only, so there was a guest list. But as the greeter found their names, he waved them inside.

Even though this was the same building, it felt very different. Instead of paper cranes, there were leaves draped from the railings and hanging from the ceiling. As Sakura passed by one, she realized that they weren't made of paper like she had thought. They looked like real ginkgo leaves that had been painted on in shades of blue and green.

There were canvases of various shapes and sizes hanging from the walls. She recognized one at the far end of the gallery. It was the one of cherry blossoms that she had seen in its unfinished stages. He had colored the right half of it too. Pink petals, blue sky. Simple. Pretty.

They walked around the exhibition. The descriptions next to or underneath each canvas explained the context of the location. There was one of a strange, twisted statue in the middle of a patch of grass. That was apparently from the campus where Itachi had attended art school. There was a convenience store covered in cherry blossom petals where he had apparently bought most of his food and beer during college.

Sakura had heard about these places in bits and pieces. Hints from conversations. It was nice to finally be able to match up an image to the words.

There were already several people in the gallery when they arrived. And as they moved around, more and more began trickling in. Some were from Konoha. Others were strangers. Sakura glimpsed the Sarutobi's, Asuma carrying Mirai on his hip. Tsunade was there too, walking with Orochimaru.

"Oh, shit, there's a second floor," Kiba said. Sakura looked up to follow his finger. He pointed at a set of clear stairs. Since it was crowded on the first floor, they decided to head upstairs.

It didn't take long for Sakura to realize that this part of the exhibit corresponded to parts of Konoha. The painting of the high school was to the north of the dusty park where kids played baseball after classes. To the west sat the train station, clean but outdated.

Each of the little details was rendered with painstaking precision. He even captured the way paint peeled on some of the old wooden monuments. Brushstrokes somehow managing to capture the sound of the swings in the park creaking in the wind. And the patter of rain against the school windows from inside the art room.

On the east wall of the gallery were paintings of the ocean. He had even included the wooden sign sticking out of the sand that warned people not to swim without supervision. The sky was still blue, but with a grey tint to it. And the ocean was saturated, almost green. And it was fascinating to her- how things were too bright and too dull all at once.

Shikamaru stood beside her, his hands in his pockets. He let out a low whistle.

"Man... he's good," was all Shikamaru could say. Sakura nodded.

"...Haruno."

They followed the sound of Kiba's voice. He was a few paintings over, motioning for them to join him.

Sakura recognized the terrace outside her house. She had grown up sitting there in the summer, basking in the draft from the fan. And after she had returned home, it had become their preferred hangout during the milder weather.

One thing that Sakura began to realize was that Itachi didn't paint people. But there was the suggestion of people in this painting. A pile of chestnuts sat on one corner of the terrace on top of a few sheets of flattened newspaper. She recognized the faded blanket she often left to air out in the sun. As she stared, she could almost hear the sounds of Kiba snoring or Shikamaru's shogi pieces clicking as they landed on the board. The murmur of TV in the background or the hum of the laundry machine. The grass was too yellow and the blanket's colors were all wrong. But it felt familiar.

"There you are. I've been looking for you."

Sakura felt Shikamaru and Kiba leave her. They chuckled. And she could hear them slapping hands together in greeting.

"Wow, Uchiha-sensei, this is... amazing."

"Seriously. You must be a genius or something."

There was more laughter.

Sakura didn't really listen to the rest of the conversation. She blinked hard at the painting, just soaking in the feeling of _home_ that radiated off it.

A little while later, she felt someone stand right beside her.

"Do you like it?" asked Itachi.

Sakura hooked her arm through his. Head falling against his shoulder.

"Yeah."

"Thank goodness," he sighed.

She glanced over at him. It was one of the few times she had seen him in a suit. His tie was dark blue against a crisp white shirt. It was a good look for him.

"Are you sweating like crazy under there?" she whispered.

"I should have put sponges in my shirt. I'm dying," replied Itachi, matching her hushed tone. They snickered together.

"Can I buy this?" asked Sakura.

"... Really?"

"I told you that I like it. I don't know if I have anywhere to put it, though."

"Don't just buy it for me. You don't have to do that."

"Make no mistake. I'm buying it for _me_."

* * *

Sasuke stared at the crowd clustered at one end of the gallery. There were so many people that he didn't recognize. But who he did recognize was his brother standing in front of one of the paintings. And next to him was Sakura.

Sasuke squinted at them. Then at the crowd at the other end of the gallery. Many of these people were holding their phones up. His head whipped back and forth a few times before he realized that they were looking at his brother, not at the art.

"Where's Hatake-sensei? He owes me money," a woman with pigtails cackled.

"I dunno. Maybe it's... friendly?" a man remarked beside her, scratching at his beard. The man standing beside him elbowed him in the ribs.

"No way. Try standing that way with another woman. See what your wife says, Sarutobi-sensei," he snorted.

"What are those people doing?" Mikoto asked.

Sasuke whirled around to see his parents and Shisui coming up the stairs after him.

"Uh, I think we missed something, Mom and Dad," he blurted, ushering them back downstairs.

"No, we didn't, Sasuke. What're you up to?" Shisui protested. Sasuke grabbed his shoulders. But Shisui was bigger and stronger. He shoved past Sasuke and climbed up the rest of the stairs, two-by-two.

Shisui's stare lingered on the odd crowd too. But then he followed their gaze to find Itachi. His arm was around Sakura now. Mikoto and Fugaku joined him, also trying to digest the situation.

"Oh, it's just Itachi with his girlfriend. Is this what you were trying to hide, Sasuke?" Shisui remarked. Sasuke winced at how loud his cousin's voice was. Because it made Itachi and Sakura turn around.

Sakura's eyes popped open. She gave a little wave when she spotted Sasuke. And then she gave a bow when she recognized Mikoto next to him.

Tears began welling up in Mikoto's eyes. She sniffed. "This is... the happiest day of my life."

Fugaku dug into his pocket to pull out a handkerchief. He pushed it into her hand, clearing his throat as he said, "Don't you mean... second best, dear?"

"You heard me," Mikoto whispered.


	60. Chapter 60

**summary** _Good night, sleep tight._

* * *

The bride was radiant as she glided down the aisle. Long veil streaming behind her. Hair curled and gleaming in the morning light. The blush-colored flowers in her hands were almost the same color as her cheeks. Her eyes sparkled with excitement as she reached the front.

Rose petals sprinkled down during their first kiss as a married couple. And the orchestral music soared during the first dance.

Kisame tapped his fingers against the tabletop, trying very hard not to roll his eyes.

"You're a sap," he snorted.

"Shut up, old man!" Sakura and Haku snapped at the same time.

"I get why _you're_ crying," Kisame went on, pointing at Sakura. Then he gestured to Haku. "But you always told me marriage is a sham. Why the waterworks?"

Haku blew his nose in the noisiest way possible. "Hella allergic to roses, old man." And then he added a soft 'thank you' when Itachi handed him a clean tissue.

Sakura hadn't gotten this drunk in a long, long time. But Karin and Suigetsu's wedding seemed like the most worthwhile excuse to down this many glasses of wine.

Karin and Suigetsu had decided to throw have their wedding in Hokkaido. Which made a lot of sense. Karin didn't really have anyone in Moscow. The Hozuki family, in contrast, was big and rowdy. Bringing the festivities to them was the best course of action.

Sakura hadn't been surprised when Karin had asked her to be maid of honor. They had established this many years ago. Haku, however, had been shocked when Suigetsu had asked him to be a groomsman.

"Like... what am I supposed to do?" he asked on a video call. He leaned on the edge of his practice rink in Sendai. Sakura sat in her kitchen in her pajamas, nursing the remains of her coffee.

"Be happy for him?" she suggested.

Haku scoffed. "Impossible. I hate everyone."

"...Sooo... you're not gonna do it?" Sakura asked.

"Of course I am. Don't be crazy," Haku chastised her. Sakura snickered, taking the last bite of her breakfast.

The reception had gone long into the night. Despite Karin's claims that she despised everyone, between her, Suigetsu, and Mangetsu, they had many friends. And coming from skating backgrounds, most of them were divine dancers. It hadn't taken much persuading on Haku's end to get her on the dance floor. The DJ knew what he was doing, churning out infectious beats and raising the volume in all the right places.

But none of this would have been as much fun without Itachi. Even with her forever-partner-in-crime Haku there, it was somehow better that Itachi was beside her. She could turn and whisper to him. When they moved from place to place, he always hung back, offering his hand so they could walk together. And he didn't resist when she returned to the table to pull him onto the dance floor with her. It didn't matter that he wasn't that good at dancing.

What mattered was that he was there. And it made all the pinks pinker and all the lights brighter.

Karin and Suigetsu had rented out a bed and breakfast for their closest friends to stay in. Sakura's shoes came off almost as soon as she walked into their room at the end of the night. Itachi closed the door behind him, still holding her bouquet. He placed it on top of the dresser.

"Do you think Shimizu-san will be alright?" Itachi wondered. He watched her contort as she began the arduous process of pulling every single bobby pin from her hair. Updos were always cute. In theory. Until it was 18 hours later and she had a migraine from all the hairspray and pins stabbing at her scalp.

"You turned him onto his side and I left a trash can by the bed in case he pukes. He'll live," she assured him.

That made Itachi chuckle as he took off his shoes too.

Itachi loosened his tie as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"I always knew that you were social but... man..." Itachi trailed off with a sigh. Sakura's reflection raised an eyebrow.

"What?" she prodded.

"...You're popular. I mean, you're the most famous person I'll ever meet," he concluded. The sounds sliding together a little.

He sat up straight when Sakura turned to face him. She crossed the room to sit on his knee, one arm wrapping around his shoulders.

The alcohol had softened the edges of everything. Made it easier to talk. Not that it was ever hard to say something to Itachi. With the way he always looked at her. Like he was always very aware of the fact that she was likely the most famous person he'd ever meet.

"You're the only Uchiha Itachi I'll ever meet," she replied.

That made him smile again.

She bent her head to kiss him, giggling at the way her lipstick rubbed off onto his mouth. She rubbed it away with her thumb.

"Okay. Well. Being here with all my friends has got me thinking," she told him. And even though he had been staring at her lips, he shifted his gaze up to her eyes when she said that.

"Hm?"

She hesitated. Trying to find just the right words. She felt Itachi grasp her free hand as he waited for her. Like he always did.

"I'm... Well, I'm not done being the most famous person you know... And I'm thinking that... that might mean that we don't get to be coworkers anymore," she slowly spelled out. Not because she thought he wouldn't get it. It had more to do with the fact that she couldn't really get her head around the idea yet.

She searched Itachi's eyes. Waiting for some kind of reaction. She had been practicing reading his expressions. To guess what he might say. And to her dismay, she still sucked at it. She had no idea what he was thinking. So she asked, "What about you?"

"I like my job. I like Konoha," he answered. And then his whole face softened as he added, "And I like you."

"Me too... for all those things. But..." Sakura trailed off, sighing. "I... I like being on TV... and- This is going to sound weird."

Itachi just watched her. Waiting.

"I feel like being home has been... almost like... a vacation. And now I'm ready to go back. To... something. I just don't know what," she confessed. Her hand flexed, grasping the fabric of his sleeve before releasing it. Her fingers stroked over the little wrinkles she'd just made.

"What does this mean for us?" was what Itachi finally asked.

"Um. I mean... I kind of want to be with you forever and ever. That would be great," she replied, a little startled. Breaking up had been the last thing on her mind.

But a little part of her was even glad for that split second of misunderstanding. Because of the way that Itachi's entire face lit up when she said that.

He kissed her, despite her warnings that her lipstick would get everywhere.

"I don't care about that," he whispered as he pulled her close.

* * *

What really moved Sakura to tears was dinner a few nights later. Drinks and food at Genma's place, the TV playing quietly in the background. The usual talking and chaos that she had come to expect and to love.

And when she looked at Kiba to ask what he wanted for the next round of drinks, he was sitting there glaring at her.

"What?" she demanded.

"You asshole. Just when we were getting used to you being home again," he accused her.

Next to him, Shikamaru held his menu suspiciously high to cover his face. She thought she heard him sniffling behind it.

"Stop it," she ordered. As she felt the corners of her eyes begin to sting.

"Quit it! You're gonna make me cry," Sakura warned them again. And then all that anger went to waste as she burst into big, ugly tears too.

"I'm gonna miss you, you horrible lady!" Kiba howled, slapping her arm with the menu with every-other syllable.

"You idiot! I'm not going away forever! I'll travel back and forth!" she snapped.

"You better! Or I'll- I'll- I'll break into your house and sell all your shit!" he threatened.

Suddenly Shikamaru lowered his menu. "I'll help him, I swear to god," he hissed.

Itachi slowly scooted his chair back. He motioned with his hand until Genma looked his way.

"... Can we get some more drinks here, Genma-san?"

"What'll it be?" asked the bartender.

Itachi just pointed at the three human disasters. Shikamaru sat with his forehead on the table, shoulders silently shaking. Kiba and Sakura each had a fistful of each other's shirt gripped in their hands as they shook each other.

"...The strong stuff," decided Genma before he turned to the shelf behind him.

* * *

"Alright, staff. I want to keep this short," Tsunade called, clapping her hands together twice. People settled into their chairs. Some placing their folders on their desks. Others tucking their phones into their pockets.

"I know everyone has things to do. I just wanted to make one announcement."

"Alrighty," sighed Asuma, leaning against the wall, his clipboard tucked under his arm.

"And this will likely be a little upsetting, so why don't you have a seat, Sarutobi-sensei," Tsunade added. Asuma declined with a wave of his hand.

"It's always a great joy to us when we see that our students have gone on to succeed in life. That makes it no less sad when they need to leave us... maybe for a second time," Tsunade said.

Kurenai's head swiveled around, scanning the room for Sakura. She stood in the doorway to the little staff kitchen, her arms crossed tightly across her chest. She met Kurenai's eyes and gave a thin smile.

"At the end of the school year, Haruno Sakura will be leaving us. Chiyo-sensei has made a full recovery and will be serving as our librarian again."

"Did you know about this?" demanded Shizune, addressing Shikamaru. He rested his elbows on his desk, chin barely hovering above the surface. Sighing, he gave a deep nod.

An odd silence settled over the group. Thin and uncomfortable. Like the skin that formed over the surface of pudding that had been left out to cool.

Kakashi was the one to break it.

"What's the plan, Haruno-kun?"

Sakura shifted her feet. This reminded her of when she had been in high school. Standing in the faculty room, explaining to the teachers why she had no plans to go to college. Only after a lot of persuasion had she decided to apply to some university. Something, as an adult, she was learning to be grateful for.

"FujiTV wants to hire me as a correspondent for figure skating. And I'll be touring with Stars on Ice during the off-season," Sakura explained, rubbing her hands together.

"... How could you do this to me?" sighed Kurenai, shaking her head.

Sakura's eyes widened. But when she finally looked Kurenai in the eyes, she found that the older woman was smiling.

"Asuma and I _just_ cancelled our cable plan. Now we have to subscribe again so we can watch you," Kurenai added. And then she was laughing as she got out of her chair to throw her arms around Sakura.

"What? Did you think we wouldn't be happy? We're always on your side, Haruno Sakura," declared Kurenai as she rocked her back and forth.

* * *

The library had always been at the far end of the hallway, right next to the home economics room. Sakura remembered spending her free periods studying there, the smell of fresh cookies spilling over from the class next door.

She slid the white door open. It was empty, just as she had expected. It was too early for most students to even think about being in here. Sakura stood in the doorway, the neat shelves. There were rectangular wooden tables in the middle of the room. Matching chairs pushed in underneath them. Her plants sat on the window sill.

The aloe plant had grown and then had offsets of its own that she had separated into different pots. One of them, she knew, sat in the art room. On the corner of Itachi's desk. The other teachers always smirked at it when they popped in to talk to him.

Sakura reached over and flicked on all the lights. And then she jolted as several people popped up from behind the tables, bookshelves, and even the counter. There were teachers, of course. But there were also many students. Even some former ones that had graduated last spring.

"Surprise!" they all exclaimed.

Naruto held a huge banner above his head that read 'We'll miss you. Thank you for everything, Haruno-sensei!' Someone had even tried (and failed miserably) to draw a skating boot. Orochimaru held the other end of it, smiling maybe even harder than the students were.

"This is the best day ever!" declared Naruto.

Sakura's eyes returned to him. "Why's that?"

"I get to call you _Nee-chan_ again!" he crowded, doing a double fist-pump into the air. His half of the banner flopped to the ground as the room burst into laughter.

* * *

Sakura stretched her arms over her head, letting a yawn erupt from her mouth. She had been holding it in for the better part of an hour. Someone slapped her on the back. She turned. It was Utakata.

"Nice job today, Haruno-san," he greeted her.

He still had on the thick layer of makeup they had caked onto his face for the camera. On TV, it looked nice. In person, it looked a little like a _noh_ mask. The first time she'd told him, Utakata had cackled so hard that he'd smudged his eyeliner.

"Man, filming took forever today. Are you headed to the train station? We could split a taxi. I don't have that much stuff," Utakata asked.

Sakura glanced down at her watch. "I... uh... already have a ride."

Utakata nodded, waggling his finger in her face.

"Oh, boyfriend taxi instead. I see. I see," he teased her. And he only stopped when she swatted his arm a few times.

They parted ways outside the stadium. It was so late after all their meetings and final wrap-ups that not even the most hardcore fans were still around. Some of them had taken to lingering around the TV station to ask for autographs or selfies. But there were none tonight.

Sakura pulled her hand out of her pocket to check her watch. She rose on her tiptoes to glance around. Just as she went to grab her phone, her car pulled up further up the road. She could see Akamaru's wet nose sticking out through the cracked window as she walked up. She poked the tip of it and he licked her finger in retaliation. Giggling, Sakura opened the passenger side door.

Itachi leaned his forearm on the steering wheel. And in the passenger seat stood a grey cat with green eyes. She chirped as she spotted Sakura.

"I missed you," Sakura cooed as she scooped Mint into her arms. Giggling when Mint nuzzled against her cheek and throat. Sakura got into the seat and closed the door behind her.

"Are you talking to Mint or me?" Itachi asked, sounding a little offended. Which she knew was an act. She had caught him speaking to Mint in baby voices on multiple occasions. But she still leaned across the seat to kiss him.

"Both," she placated him. As she pulled away, Itachi grasped her chin to kiss her again.

When she finally leaned back, she turned around to wave at Kiba, Akamaru, and Shikamaru sitting in the back seat. Only Akamaru seemed happy to see her.

"Hey guys," she greeted them.

"Ugh."

"Let me out, I'm gonna puke."

Sakura threw her head back and laughed as they merged back into traffic. Hard enough to make her stomach hurt a little. Heading home down the sparkling highway all the way to Konoha.

* * *

 **end**


End file.
